Harry Potter e o Príncipe Bastardo
by quaffleleonardo
Summary: A SEGUNDA GUERRA COMEÇA e com um ministério negligente as coisas não vão bem para a Ordem da Fênix. Os Comensais da Morte voltam com atividade total e agora nenhum trouxa está a salvo. Mas nem tudo está perdido com a nova profesora de Defesa Contra as Art
1. 1 De Volta ao Número Quatro

– CAPÍTULO UM –

De Volta ao Número Quatro 

Um dia quente de verão aguardava para despontar, uma fina linha laranja marcava o horizonte e abaixo do mesmo erguiam minúsculas casas com seus jardins bem cuidados e com seus carros lavados em suas respectivas garagens. Um típico subúrbio inglês, e ao meio de tanta normalidade havia apenas duas pessoas que estavam preocupadas, não com o programa de verão do dia seguinte ou com coisas banais, mas com sua vida e a de outros. Uma principalmente estava ali, em seu quarto, afundada em devaneios sobre seu futuro, sobre se o menino-que-sobreviveu seria capaz de derrotar aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Ali perdido em seus pensamentos se encontrava um menino magricela, com olhos verdes esmeralda emoldurados por dois anéis prateados e cabelos negros e despenteados, era Harry Potter.

Harry estava acordado desde a madrugada já que seu sono fora interrompido inúmeras vezes com cenas de sua vida que faziam parte de um passado longe e que no momento só tornaria mais difícil sua recuperação. As lembranças de seu padrinho só faziam-lhe se sentir mais culpado pela sua morte.

Todos os dias seu cérebro o forçava-o a lembrar-se de seu terceiro ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, quando conhecera seu padrinho e até junho passado, quando seu maior vínculo familiar se fora, a não ser pela tia Petúnia que o tratara tão mal durante sua vida que já não tinha tanta estima pela mesma; seu tio Válter era marido de tia Petúnia e não deixava de seguir o exemplo da esposa. Fora aquele o ano mais feliz de sua vida, conheceu seu padrinho e vira nele uma esperança de se livrar de seus tios, mas devido à contra-tempos, nada podia ser perfeito e ali estava ele de volta ao número quatro.

A vida com os Dursley era tão animada como um velório, seus tios o ignoravam e seu primo, Duda, também. Harry sentia sempre grato pelo fato de fazerem isso por que quando abriam a boca, as coisas acabavam tomando o rumo errado.

Estavam sentados à mesa do café de sexta-feira e Duda mostrava-se incrivelmente mais forte que no ano anterior, porém seus anos de gordo causaram-lhe danos irreversíveis: continuava lerdo e preguiçoso. Naquela manhã tio Válter pediu que Duda pegasse a tigela de bacon e ovos.

– Dudão! – Duda fingiu não escutar, e Harry conteve um riso fraco e sem força – Dudão! Pega essa tigela para mim fazendo o favor! – Duda assim o fez e intencionalmente deixou cair metade do conteúdo da tigela nas pernas de Harry.

– Dudley! – exclamou histericamente tia Petúnia, seus maxilares mais aparentes que nunca e seus enormes olhos vidrados em Duda. Seus tios durante este verão reagiam sempre de forma a agradar Harry, pois levaram a sério, a ameaça de Moody na estação King's Cross.

– Ah... Desculpe! – Duda andava pior do que nunca, e parecia querer descontar em Harry pelo o que ele o fez passar no verão passado quando os dois foram atacados por dementadores – Não tive a intenção. – disse em tom de falsete.

Harry fingia não ver o que se passava ao redor, pois de preocupações bastava o sentimento de culpa que carregava há uma semana. A atitude dos Dursley naquele verão era muito mais liberal do que normalmente, deixavam Harry fazer seus deveres e não o incomodavam.

Harry estava faz endo uma redação a pedido da professora McGonagall intitulada "_Objetivos do Egresso_", onde deveria expor suas idéias quanto à carreira desejada, e o qual era o objetivo de seguir a carreira escolhida, onde ele queria chegar e etc. Harry molhou a pena e escreveu _"'Objetivos do Egresso' aluno Harry Potter"_. Começou a escrever sobre a carreira de auror, na qual seriam necessários no mínimo quatro N.O.M. 's e sete N.I.E.M.'s e que daria o seu melhor nesses dois últimos anos de curso para que adquirisse seus N.I.E.M.'s. Enquanto escrevia lhe passavam pela cabeça cenas no Departamento de Mistérios, onde pusera a vida de seus amigos em risco. Uma cruz de fogo...Uma chama roxa...O grito de Bellatrix ecoando em seus ouvidos... E a ultima visão de seu padrinho até ele cair além do véu. Ao terminar seu esboço da redação de McGonagall ele pegou outro pergaminho molhou a pena novamente e escreveu.

_Rony,_

_Eu estou bem, e os trouxas também estão melhores depois do aviso que receberam na plataforma nove e meia. Quero sair daqui._

_Harry_

Ao terminar Edwiges desceu delicadamente de cima do armário e pousou sobre a escrivaninha apinhada de pergaminhos e livros. Ela esticou a perna e Harry prendeu o bilhete na mesma, no mesmo instante ela levantou vôo e desapareceu no branco intenso de uma nuvem realmente fofa.

Os dias no número quatro pareciam demorar o dobro do tempo normal e o calor não ajudava em nada, só deixava tia Petúnia mais agitada e tio Válter mais nervoso, ao menos Duda passava o dia fora, provavelmente com sua gangue, e só voltava tarde deixando tia Petúnia ainda mais preocupada.

Durante uma noite relativamente quente, Duda demorou mais que o normal o que levou tia Petúnia à histeria, não deixando Harry dormir e fazendo com que se levantasse e observasse a cena de cima da escada.

– Válter! Onde está o Dudiquinho! O nosso Dudiquinho! – tia Petúnia gritava e andava pela casa como louca e tio Válter tentava acalmá-la. – Já se passaram mais de três horas! Onde está o Dudiquinho!

– Petúnia, querida, ele é jovem sabe se virar! – tio Válter embora parecesse calmo estava vermelho e parecia por demais angustiado – Daqui a alguns minutos ele deve voltar, ele já deve estar vol... – um barulho de chave virando o trinco e Duda imergia no portal branco dos Dursley.

– Dudiquinho! – tia Petúnia pareceu mais do que nunca um cavalo, sua enorme cara ossuda colou na de Duda e desabou em lágrimas sobre o filho. – Duda, você deixou a mamãe preocupada, você não pode fazer isso, enten... – sua voz mudou de melancólica para furiosa e seus olhos encontraram impiedosamente os de Harry – Que você está observando?

– Nada, vou me deitar. – Harry se apressou e foi para o quarto, ainda escutava a discussão no andar de baixo, quando escuta a música do noticiário urgente, escuta a voz da jornalista: -...incendiadas misteriosamente, vizinhos dizem ter vistos suspeitos andarem envolta da casa e dispararem o que pareciam ser jatos de fogo, nenhumas das hipóteses foi confirmada, um dos moradores morreu e outros dois estão feridos em estado grave. Adriane, de Chertsay, para o Última Notícia. Obrigada Adriane, e o calor no sudest... Harry escutou tudo em silêncio, e quando voltou ao seu quarto uma enorme coruja parda se encontrava encarrapitada no peitoril da janela. Ela bicava o vidro freneticamente e suas enormes asas batiam lentamente e nuvens de poeira se formavam ao redor dela. Harry pegou a carta da perna da ave e no instante seguinte ela já não estava mais ali.

Harry abriu a carta e reconheceu a caligrafia fina escrita com tinta verde, era Dumbledore:

Harry, eu acabo de ser informado de um ataque a três casas trouxas que foram atacadas por comensais esta noite, eles estão "brincando" o que não é bom, pois esses ataques não cessarão tão cedo. Não ande sem varinha pela casa e fique atento, pois o ataque foi próximo a sua casa. Estou providenciando para que você saia já daí. 

Harry sabia que a situação estava se saturando, mas tentando não pensar em nada foi dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Harry desceu para o café da manhã encontrou apenas Válter e Petúnia à mesa, Duda não estava. Tia Petúnia tinha enormes olheiras nos olhos e parecia ter chorado a noite toda, já tio Válter estava sério e lia o que parecia ser um jornal velho e de cabeça para baixo. Harry abriu a boca e exclamou inconformado:

– Onde está o Duda? – tia Petúnia fungou mais alto e derramou a xícara de chá que estava a sua frente. Tio Válter parou abruptamente de ler seu jornal. Ambos olharam indignados na direção de Harry e ele preferiu não ter perguntado, mas mesmo assim se sentou e como de costume comeu o mais depressa que pode, para evitar momentos de conflito.

Antes que terminasse de comer, tio Válter quebrou o silêncio.

– Não lhe interessa aonde Duda vai ou deixa de ir. – tio Válter falava e seu enorme bigode seguia a linha de seus lábios.

– Tá'bem. – Harry se apressou pela porta da cozinha e foi para seu quarto onde poderia enfim passar a limpo sua redação, e fazer tantas outras.

Subiu as escadas e quando chegou em seu quarto, Harry puxou um pesado exemplar de História da Magia para escrever sobre a Confederação dos Bruxos e um resumo sobre todo o conteúdo estudado, Revolta dos Duendes, as Guerras dos Gigantes dentre outros assuntos que Harry se lembrava vagamente. Passou depois para os exercícios de feitiços, as cabalas da varinha, que ocuparam boa parte da tarde. Nos dias seguintes Harry finalizou sua redação sobre Feitiços de Desaparição a pedido de McGonagall e à pedido de Snape a redação sobre o uso de Poções de Efeito Mental, como a poção para Confundir, a poção da Paz e o Veritaserum, que agem diretamente no cérebro. Mantinha sua mente ocupada com deveres e outras coisas para não pensar no padrinho, mas Harry volta e meia ficava pensando em todos acontecimentos do ano anterior...

Perdera tudo, seus pais e seu padrinho. Seu destino há muito havia sido decidido, teria de escolher em ser ou um assassino ou uma vítima. Pensou em como havia sido ingênuo de cair na armadilha de Voldemort, de acreditar em Monstro, de nunca abrir aquele pacote do espelho de Duas-Faces, podia ter evitado tudo o que aconteceu...

Havia livros, pergaminhos, penas e tinteiros sobre a escrivaninha; o canivete de Sirius, o mapa-do-maroto e o espelho de Duas-Faces estavam guardados em seu malão, assim seria menos doloroso; Edwiges ainda não havia voltado, logo estava ele ali sozinho naquele fim de dia quando de repente uma pequena coruja-das-torres entrou trazendo um envelope pardo escrito em verde:

_Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_

_Níveis Ordinários em Magia_

_Harry Potter_

_Rua dos Alfeneiros, 04_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Harry pegou o envelope inconformado, e então se lembrou, eram as notas de seus N.O.M.'s, abriu o envelope ansioso para saber suas notas, lembrando que se realmente quisesse chegar a ser um Auror deveria receber pelo menos _Excelente_, em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Transfiguração, Feitiços e Poções. Harry abriu ansioso a carta e puxou o pergaminho com suas notas, estava nele escrito:

_Ministério da Magia da Inglaterra_

_Departamento de Educação e Exames_

_Seguem abaixo as notas obtidas no exame de _Nível Ordinário em Magia_ pelo aluno Harry Potter, do quinto ano de estudo de Magia e Bruxaria na escola de Hogwarts._

_O conteúdo avaliado pode obter as seguinte classificações: _

_Deplorável_

_Passável_

_Aceitável_

_Ótimo_

_Excelente_

_Excedeu as Expectativas_

_Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas: Excedeu as Expectativas_

_Feitiços: Excelente_

_Transfiguração: Excelente_

_Astronomia: Passável_

_Adivinhação: Aceitável_

_História da Magia: Aceitável_

_Trato das Criaturas Mágicas: Ótimo_

_Poções: Excelente_

_Tendo em vista, os resultados obtidos o aluno obteve 81,25 de aproveitamento e no total alcançou sete N.O.M's e foi aprovado nas matéria que obtiveram nota superior ou igual ao Aceitável._

Além das notas a carta trazia o nome dos novos livros, que eram quatro:

O livro padrão de feitiços 6ªsérie,

_de Miranda Goshawk_

Transfiguração Avançada,

_de Sara Tombsky_

Magia Negra: Combata-a!

_de Lawel Aveniz _

Poções Avançadas,

_de Huany Amep._

Harry ficou exasperado ao saber que havia passado com êxito nas matérias requeridas para ser auror, especialmente poções, a matéria que ele achava a matéria mais chata de todas, talvez fosse pelo professor Snape que mantinha um profundo ódio do garoto ou pelas aulas serem com o pessoal da sonserina. Ficou horas deitado imaginando como seria seguir a carreira de auror, o que ele aprenderia, se lembrou da voz de McGonagall dizendo que o ajudaria a ser auror nem que aquilo lhe custasse a vida, do curso que teria de fazer no ministério, e então seu pensamentos voaram para o padrinho que provavelmente se ainda estivesse ... estaria lhe preparando um cartão de aniversário já que dali a algumas semanas completaria dezesseis anos, ficou ali pensando até que o sono foi mais forte que ele, e o derrotou.

Na manhã seguinte tia Petúnia e tio Válter já estavam sentados à mesa, o silêncio era total e Duda ao que parecia já havia saído novamente. Harry tomou seu café e enquanto pegava o leite sua varinha escorreu de seu bolso e rolou na mesa, soltou algumas fagulhas que levaram tia Petúnia ao nervosismo total.

– COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A AMEAÇAR AQUELES QUE LHE ALIMENTAM E LHE DÃO UM TETO? – enquanto tio Válter esbravejava, Harry pegou rapidamente a varinha e a guardou no bolso interno da jaqueta.

– Desculpa? – a voz de Harry tentava se sobrepor à zoeira geral até que ele gritou – DESCULPA, 'TÁ? EU NÃO TIVE CULPA!

Tia Petúnia indicou com um ossudo dedo indicador as escadas.

– GAROTO VÁ PARA O SEU QUARTO, ESCUTE SUA TIA. – tio Válter parecia uma abóbora de dia das bruxas, seu rosto gordo estava num intenso laranja vivo. Harry caminhou em direção as escadas, e enquanto Harry subia, ele escutava uma explosão. Pensou "Não pode ser. Não aqui. São nove da manhã, eles não teriam a audácia..." BUM... "Sim eles teriam." Harry desce as escadas correndo e escancara a porta do número quatro, vê no final da rua Magnólia uma casa pegando fogo e um carro flutuando no ar. Alguns que passavam pela rua estavam aos berros enquanto dois vultos distintos lançavam feitiços na casa em chamas e no carro que agora batia contra o muro da casa. Harry distinguia algumas vozes berrando "_Incêndio_!" e "_Império_!" e então após longos minutos, depois da casa estar quase destruída, vários bruxos aparataram no local usando vestes azul pavão com as inicias EELM gravadas em letras garrafais douradas, e apontando as varinhas para os comensais que como as sombras se dissipando na luz desaparataram. Harry sente uma mão tocar o seu ombro e leva um susto, ao se virar vê tia Petúnia com o rosto sério e mais ossudo que nunca. Ela mexeu os lábios e disse:

– Entre, vamos conversar.


	2. O Fim da Esquisitisse

– CAPÍTULO DOIS –

O Fim da Esquisitice 

Tia Petúnia conduziu–o até a cozinha e o fez sentar–se e não tirou em momento algum os olhos dele. Harry ainda escutava alguns gritos pela janela da cozinha embora aos poucos eles pareciam cessar. Tio Válter, assim como Harry, parecia confuso com a atitude da esposa, mas estava incrivelmente imóvel ao lado do fogão da cozinha. Harry mirou os olhos de tia Petúnia e ela lhe retribuiu um olhar gelado e sério que lembraram a Harry alguém que ele conhecia, mas antes de poder pensar no que havia acontecido a porta do corredor de entrada se escancarou e com um estrondo da mesma batendo, depois o barulho de passos e então Dudley Dursley emergia no portal.

Duda estava suado e com uma cara de horror intenso e indicava com um dedo gordo a porta e ao abrir a boca para falar, tia Petúnia gesticula com o dedo em riste diante da boca e com um aceno da mão pede para que ele se sente. Harry nunca vira uma cena tão estranha, uma colisão bruxo–trouxa e tio Válter não estava berrando nem tia Petúnia se lamuriando e Duda estava obedecendo a ordens; realmente algo estava por vir.

Com um _hem–hem_, que lembrou Harry de sua pior professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Dolores Umbridge, tia Petúnia se levantou e começou a falar sem rodeios.

– O que aconteceu hoje foi um ataque dos Comensais da Morte, eles representam perigo de vida a todos nós e principalmente a nós três, – ela mirou tio Válter e Duda – são seguidores de um senhor cujo objetivo é eliminar nós, pessoas normais. – Harry poderia até achar graça da cena, não fosse pelas pessoas que poderiam ter sido mortas ali no final da rua Magnólia, seu tio e seu primo estavam estupefatos com as notícias que sua tia lhe dava e Harry também, como ela sabia de tudo aquilo... – Só um lembrete, vocês – e apontou para Duda e tio Válter – podem não se lembrar, mas já foram atacados por estas pessoas encapuzadas e mascaradas. Vieram atrás de minha irmã há quinze anos atrás, fizeram algo comigo que me obrigava fazer o que eles queriam e fui quase morta por eles, você – olhou Duda – estava no chão chorando e eu não podia fazer nada e você – foi a vez de tio Válter – ficou rodopiando no alto da sala e berrando o que parec...

– Eu vi tudo isso no ano passado, quando aquelas coisas, sabem lá o que eram... – Duda estremeceu – Como você soube? Isso foram imagens que passaram na minha cabeça, como sonhos...

– Não seja tolo! Aquilo não foram sonhos, foram criaturas que fazem você lembrar de sua pior memória! E de fato esta foi sua pior memória! Eu queria esconder de você, mas devido ao que aconteceu e esta acontecendo! – tia Petúnia aumentara desnecessariamente o tom de sua voz e agora alguns fios de cabelo se soltavam do coque que havia sido preso cuidadosamente. Falar sobre aquilo estava sendo doloroso para ela. – E você Válter, como eu ia dizendo, ficou rodopiando no teto da sala ao que pareciam ser gritos de dor – tia Petúnia parecia muito desgostosa de contar tudo aquilo a seu filho e seu marido.

– Eu sei o que foi isso, foram as maldições Cruciatus e Impérium...

– Não fale de magia perto de mim – tio Válter parecia um queijo do reino de tão rosa que estava.

– Foi exatamente isso, Lílian na época me alertou sobre esses nomes, ela se preocupava comigo – Harry sentiu que pela primeira vez na vida sua tia se referia a sua irmã com carinho – mas eu não escutei e vi meus maiores tesouros serem atingidos por coisas daquela gente! – A cada momento Harry se surpreendia com as mudanças de humor de sua tia – E hoje o dia que eu temi por toda a minha vida chegou.

Fora demais para tia Petúnia, ela caiu de joelhos no chão da cozinha e quando Duda correu para ajudá-la, ela choramingou alto – Não!Dudiquinho... como eu queria que esse dia nunca chegasse, você seria mais feliz sem saber disso tudo e você Válter... meu companheiro de longas datas, eu me lembro quando você se espantou quando disse que queria me mudar, era preciso ou morreríamos pelas mãos daquela gente. E para meu desespero, você disse para eu esperar e tudo aconteceu...

– Petúnia, querida você só esta cansada...

– Não, Válter! Vocês não entenderam, eu tenho um parente mágico ligado diretamente a mim o que faz com que o ministério daquela gente não aplique feitiços para perder a memória em mim. Eu posso saber da existência do mundo mágico e de fatos mais graves diferentes de vocês que só tem um conhecimento pequeno sobre aquela gente. Por isso Válter você não lembra, muito menos o Duda. Entenderam? – e choramingando tia Petúnia continuou e disse em voz alta como se aquilo lhe custasse a vida – Corremos risco de vida, Harry tem de ir embora dessa casa.

Sabia. Algo de ruim na rua dos Alfeneiros quatro tem o mesmo significado de Harry Potter! Harry olhou espantado para sua tia que estava ajoelhada no chão choramingando e com as mãos no rosto.

Como se a mesma estivesse esperando o momento, uma coruja parda entrou pela porta aberta do corredor e deixou delicadamente uma carta cair no colo de Harry. Com cuidado ele pegou o envelope e puxou o pergaminho escrito em verde. A caligrafia que outrora fora firme, agora estava borrada e sem nenhum floreio.

_Harry, você vai ser levado da casa de seus parentes algum dia, irá para um local seguro onde aqueles que te levaram te guardarão. Espere e siga o meu antigo conselho ande com sua varinha e não hesite. Use-a se necessário._

A carta que recebera fora de fato a melhor durante todo o verão, a chave de sua liberdade estava ali naquele pedaço de pergaminho velho e rebuscado, já não vira a hora de partir. O entusiasmo foi tão grande que se esquecera dos instantes finais da conversa com seus tios e só se lembrou quando escutou um grito histérico de tia Petúnia.

– HARRY! De quem era a carta? – Harry não queria responder, mas falou – É um aviso dizendo que vou embora.

Os olhos de seus tios se iluminaram e pareciam ter voltado ao estado de sempre – Quando você vai? – tio Válter olhava esperançoso esperando uma resposta como _"Hoje" ou "Pela Noite"_, mas Harry apenas disse que não sabia quando, só sabia que seria levado dali em breve e por um instante fugaz viu tia Petúnia sorrindo.

Harry se dirigiu ao seu quarto e ali permaneceu até o escurecer. Sua cabeça rodava diante de tanta informação, há alguns minutos antes, Comensais da Morte estiveram ali, no final de sua rua atacando casas trouxas por brincadeira e poderiam ter matado algum inocente por brincadeira! Aquilo era cruel de mais para ser verdade, não podia estar acontecendo, pessoas inocentes estavam se envolvendo com um problema que poderia ser resolvido com apenas uma maldição lançada pela pessoa certa no alvo certo. Nada poderia ser pior do que o fardo que Harry andava carregando desde junho, estava em suas mãos decidir o futuro do mundo bruxo, entregá-lo as trevas de lord Voldemort ou lutar pelo bem de todos e se tornar um assassino. Era muito difícil não poder dizer aquilo com alguém, andara pensando em contar a seus melhores amigos, Rony e Mione, mas resolveu não o fazer porque poderia deixa-los muito assustados e correndo perigo,pois só Harry e Dumbledore sabiam dessa informação e se mais alguém soubesse eles seriam alvo de Comensais e de Voldemort e definitivamente Harry queria seus amigos ao seu lado e não sendo usados como isca.

O-menino-que-sobreviveu ficou ali perdido em inúmeros pensamentos e quando o horizonte estava tomado pelo azul escuro e profundo Harry adormeceu.

Harry estava em uma estação de metrô de Londres, o ar frio da noite ondulava seus cabelos e circulava por entre os bancos vazios. Alguns instantes mais tarde, Harry avistou uma capa roxa descer ondulante os degraus que davam acesso as ruas de Londres, mas quando Harry virou o rosto se viu em um aposento de pedra fria com bancos escalonados formando uma arquibancada medonha, ao final da última fileira de bancos um pedestal e um véu ondulante no centro da sala, Harry hesitou, mas quando começou a descer os degraus de pedra sentiu umas bicadas de leve em sua orelha e viu que Edwiges estava ao seu lado com uma carta no bico. Harry se levantou sonolento e tateou à procura dos óculos sobre o criado mudo e quando seu quarto entrou em foco, pegou o envelope e o abriu era uma resposta de Rony.

_Harry, eu vou tentar ser curto porque eu to sem tempo, fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu na sua rua... Ainda bem que a Ordem agiu mais rápido que o ministério, ou então seriam mais casas atacadas... E aqui o dia dos que te protegeram 'tá chegando. Rony_

Enquanto guardava a carta sobre a escrivaninha viu um feixe de luz verde incidir sobre sua mão e foi verificar a janela, única fonte possível da luz, o chegar no parapeito da janela viu um enorme símbolo no céu, um crânio com uma cobra saindo pela boca, a Marca Negra. Estava ela estampada no céu, quando um fino feixe de luz dourada subiu da terra em direção ao céu e a Marca Negra sumiu.

Tia Petúnia exclamava lá da cozinha – Harry! Venha fazer o café! Harry respondia com um sim nada simpático. Desceu as escadas e a Marca Negra sumira de seus pensamentos.

Os dias consecutivos aos ataques à rua Magnólia, foram absolutamente silenciosos. Seus tios pareciam menos preocupados, já que passariam o resto do verão sem ele, mas só falavam aos cochichos e Duda havia parado de sair com sua gangue, se trancava no quarto o dia todo, e só saia para comer. Harry admirava a situação e até gostava dela; proporcionara a ele o momento para poder passar todas as suas redações a limpo e terminar quase todos os deveres.

As notícias do Profeta não traziam nada de novo, e cada vez mais Harry pensava na profecia que não lhe saia da cabeça. Pensou que a Guarda estava demorando muito a chegar já haviam se passado três dias desde então.

Depois do almoço de sábado, enquanto subia as escadas para o quarto Harry se lembrou da guarda que viera buscá-lo no ano anterior, Tonks, Moody, Lupin, Quim, Estúrgio, Emelina e outros bruxos que estavam realmente dispostos a morrer por ele, ao chegar em seu quarto viu vários rolos de pergaminhos e tinteiros sobre a escrivaninha, que também estava abarrotada de penas, quebradas ou novas, uma porção de doces mágicos, como Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, chicles de Baba e Bola, Caramelos Canário e sapos de chocolate. Seu malão estava aberto ao pé da cama e havia vestes negras espalhadas pelas bordas do malão e no canto entre o armário e a parede, se encontrava seu maior tesouro, sua vassoura de corrida Firebolt, dada por seu amado padrinho Sirius Black.

Quando Harry puxou algumas vestes para dobrar e guardar novamente no malão, escutou um barulho de vidro se partindo e rapidamente veio a sua memória o espelho de Sirius, e então tomado pelo pânico e pela agonia de ter perdido algo tão precioso como o espelho que ganhara de seu padrinho... Ao que Harry mexeu nas vestes sentiu os cacos deslizarem por sua mão, mas para seu alívio, era apenas mais um frasco velho para poções.

O espelho que parecia ter se quebrado, fora de fato a gota d'água para o sentimento de falta que Harry sentia, que interpretou o acontecimento como uma forma de mostra a si próprio o quanto ele ainda estava ferido pela perda de seu padrinho, seu, ate então, maior tesouro.

Naquele mesmo dia, Harry pode arrumar suas coisas e repor tudo no malão. Recolheu seus livros e penas, suas meias sujas e também seu caldeirão que estava num canto cheio de pergaminhos inutilizados.

A convivência com os Dursley foi ficando cada vez mais difícil, a comunicação era pelo olhar, palavras nem pensar. Tia Petúnia havia ficado realmente muito chocada com o fato de que sua vizinhança fora atacada por gente daquela laia e que durante anos de convivência nunca pensara que algo deste nível fosse ocorrer ali, estava realmente abalada. Já Harry se sentia um pouco mais alegre, os pesadelos já não eram freqüentes e seus pensamentos não eram mais observados por ninguém. As notícias no _Profeta Diário_ eram tediosas, e não traziam nenhuma notícia nova e a única coisa relacionada com Voldemort era um bilhete que vinha em toda edição escrito:

_Aquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado voltou. O Ministério da Magia esta tomando providências, e alerta a toda população mágica que fique atenta. Qualquer notícia ou suspeita mande-nos uma coruja. _

_Grato_

_ Cornélio Fudge_

Harry se perguntava se em dias tão perigosos como estes era seguro mandar uma coruja para o ministério, ela poderia ser interceptada ou coisas do gênero, e se a informação fosse importante jamais chegaria ao seu destino. Isso não era bom.

Olhou pela janela e viu o céu num tom misto de laranja com lilás e abaixo da linha do horizonte, centenas de casas quadradas umas iguais às outras, uma competindo com a outra, ingenuamente. Não sabiam que riscos eles corriam, de repente alguém entrar em suas casas e içá-los no ar como marionetes ou então serem simplesmente mortos num horrível holocausto. Não só trouxas corriam perigo, bruxos também; famílias poderiam ser destruídas ou despedaçadas assim como a dele próprio já fora. Harry sentiu uma raiva crescer dentro dele, a mesma raiva que fez ele lançar a Maldição _Cruciatus_ em Bellatrix em junho.

Não via a hora de continuar as reuniões do AD para praticar mais azarações e feitiços, agora ele não teria de ser o único "professor", Hermione, Rony, Neville, Gina e Luna poderiam ajuda-lo já que eles também combateram Comensais da Morte junto com ele e agora o ajudariam a realizar os encontros. As reuniões do AD lembravam Harry do caso em que Marieta os denunciou para Umbridge e Cho veio pedir a ele que a perdoasse e etc. O céu já estava azul escuro quando Harry pôs seus pijamas e foi se deitar e dormiu pensando na noite em que sua tia pela primeira vez demonstrara carinho por ele e Harry embora ressentido se sentira reconfortado de saber que alguém se preocupava com ele.


	3. Fora do Chão

– CAPÍTULO TRÊS –

Fora do Chão 

O dia mal despontava na rua do Alfeneiros e Harry já estava de pé, aguardando, como de costume, a chegada do _Profeta Diário_, porém neste dia a coruja do jornal estava demorando muito e Harry desistiu de esperar as noticias e foi se trocar para descer e tomar café.

Enquanto trocava seus pijamas por jeans e uma camiseta velha Harry transferiu seus pensamentos a Mansão dos Black, para onde provavelmente seria levado dali a alguns dias, se lembrou das cabeças de elfos decapitados e deles com gorros de natal, postos por seu padrinho, e quão feliz ele havia ficado por isso. Mas aquilo era passado e ele simplesmente se fora para sempre. Harry sempre tentava se conformar com isso, mas aquele maldito véu não parecia ser motivo ou causa de morte de ninguém, mas se ele não morrera como ninguém o salvou? Porque Lupin não o puxou de lá? Porque aquele véu seria capaz de matar alguém? Eram sempre tantas perguntas que Harry após dias de confinamento no número quatro, estava se conformando que ele na verdade havia ido embora e que nada poderia ser feito. Mas de súbito, ele pensou que podia sim, fazer muita coisa. Só ele poderia deter o avanço do Poder das Trevas e com isso erradicar de vez a tristeza que Voldemort causava a todos, só ele tinha o poder, só ele podia fazer aquilo e mais ninguém, embora tudo aquilo talvez lhe fosse custar mais que qualquer coisa na vida, e...

– Desça logo! Ou vou retirar o café da mesa, rápido – o grito de tia Petúnia o chamara para a realidade e vira que ficara ali pensando por duas longas horas. Sua tia fora como sempre rude, mas Harry, embora agora soubesse que ela talvez até gostasse dele, resolveu ir o mais rápido possível e então calçou seu tênis e desceu correndo as escadas para a cozinha.

Quando chegou ao andar térreo encontrou tio Válter sentado no sofá lendo como de costume seu jornal matinal, Duda estava em seu quarto ou na rua, porque Harry não o viu nem na cozinha nem na sala de televisão, encontrou tia Petúnia lavando a louça com incrível agilidade na pia da cozinha. Entrou no cômodo e se sentou no lugar de sempre e comeu rapidamente uma torrada com geléia e uma xícara de leite. Voltou correndo ao seu quarto, aonde ao chegar encontrou uma bola de poeira se movendo, mas quando olhou com mais atenção percebeu ser Errol a velha coruja dos Weasley.

Errol estava mais velho e empoeirado do que nunca, mas ainda conseguia cruzar uma longa distancia e trazia em sua perna um rolinho de pergaminho, Harry puxou-o e leu rapidamente, mas não entendeu absolutamente nada, apenas que era a caligrafia de Mione. O pergaminho estava escrito:

_Harry você sabe que aquele ano não esta longe, mas será nele a hora que a aurora irá chegar, e então o escudo vai vir te levar. Mione._

Harry leu e releu o pergaminho na esperança de entender alguma coisa, até, que depois de certo tempo ele puxou o pergaminho virou para o verso e escreveu com sua pena "_Pare de bancar a inteligente, quero sair daqui, quando". _Mas parou abruptamente de escrever, como não entendera antes? Finalmente compreendera o que Mione queria lhe dizer... O escudo é a guarda que o buscaria para leva-lo do número quatro e o ano que não esta longe e que a aurora vai chegar é o sétimo ano, onde ele se tornaria auror, que representa as horas, ou seja, hoje às sete da noite, a Guarda de Avanço estaria ali para lhe buscar e retirá-lo daquele buraco. Um sentimento incrível de liberdade se instaurou em seu peito, todo sentimento de tristeza e solidão que estava sentindo naquele domingo cinzento havia desaparecido e se dissolvido no ar. E no meio deste turbilhão de emoções Harry viu outra coruja bicando o vidro do batente da janela, Harry reconheceu sendo a coruja que lhe trazia o _Profeta Diário_ todos os dias, então ele procurou sobre a escrivaninha algumas moedinhas de bronze e abriu a janela para que ela entrasse e deixa-se o jornal sobre a cama. A coruja assim o fez e esperou que Harry depositasse seus três nuques em uma bolsinha de couro.

Enquanto a coruja sumia no horizonte cinza, para espanto de Harry o jornal trazia uma enorme foto da Marca Negra sobre um vão que parecia ser destroços de o que um dia fora uma casa, embaixo da foto Harry leu a manchete: _CHEFE DE DEPARTAMENTO É ASSASINADO POR COMENSAIS A PROCURA DE INFORMAÇÕES leia mais: páginas 6, 7, 8 e 9_. Harry correu os dedos pelas páginas do jornal, à procura das relacionadas ao acidente. E quando Harry abriu a página seis viu uma foto de ninguém menos que Perkins, o velho chefe do Departamento onde trabalhava o Sr. Weasley, os olhos de Perkins na foto estavam desfocados e pareciam procurar por algo que estava além de seu campo de visão. Abaixo da fotografia, o jornal indicava a data de seu nascimento e de sua presente morte. Harry rolou os olhos pelo jornal para poder ler todo o artigo, que em grandes letras negras dizia:

"_Ontem à noite, após alguns dias fora de atividade, os seguidores Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado voltaram à atividade, e desta vez a vítima foi Bilius Perkins, atual Chefe do Departamento de Controle do Mau-Uso de Artefatos Trouxas, que teve sua casa invadida, pelo que indicam testemunhas trouxas, serem cinco pessoas de capas pretas usando mascaras brancas empunhando varas de madeira, e foi torturado até a morte. Os peritos do Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia disseram que viram os seis Comensais através da janela, mas que quando eles perceberam a presença de autoridades eles mataram a vítima com a maldição imperdoável da morte. Ao que os peritos indicam Perkins foi procurado por que sabe do parecer de duas pessoas, Carlson Jones e Arthur Weasley, que poderiam ser interessantes ao serviço das Trevas. A hipótese de uma _brincadeira_ também não está descartada, a casa da vítima foi completamente destruída o que impossibilitou a ação completa dos agentes do Esquadrão. Ainda assim, tudo parece indicar que os Comensais estavam à procura de informações. O Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, anunciou esta manhã que Arthur Weasley será o novo Chefe do Departamento, onde até ontem Perkins era chefe. O ministério pede cautela à comunidade bruxa, e quaisquer outras informações, por favor, envie-nos uma coruja. Veja a entrevista com Carlson e Arthur nas páginas sete e oito, respectivamente"._

Novamente Harry correu os dedos pelo jornal até a página oito e viu a foto do Sr. Weasley na parte superior do jornal. Embaixo a entrevista.

"_Estamos aqui com Arthur Weasley, que por motivos nada agradáveis, é o novo chefe do Depar-tamento de Controle do Mau-Uso de Artefatos Trouxas. Bem, Arthur, como você analisa toda a situação? 'É realmente muito chato perdemos um colega de trabalho, eu conhecia Perkins desde que entrei no Ministério, ele era amigo do meu pai, que também foi morto por Comensais, só que da última vez que Você-sabe-Quem estava no poder, e sempre tive uma relação boa com ele.' Como você se sente sendo o novo chefe do seu Departamento? 'Prefiro não responder esta pergunta, a forma como cheguei a este novo cargo é muitíssimo delicada.' Porque você acha que Comensais procurariam através de Bilius informações sobre você? 'Isso é algo que talvez nem mesmo Merlin saiba.' Existem boatos, de que Alvo Dumbledore possui um grupo de combate a Você-Sabe-Quem, e que você supostamente é um integrante do mesmo. Isso é verdade? 'Grupo de combate? Acredito, que quem atualmente combata Você-Sabe-Quem, seja o Esquadrão do Departamento de Execução das Leias da Magia, não Alvo Dumbledore. E definitivamente não faço parte de organização alguma.' Você acha que como novo chefe você vá conseguir realizar todos os projetos deixados por Perkins?"._

A entrevista continuava, mas nada de útil estava escrito sobre a morte de Perkins, comentava sobre a transição que o Sr. Weasley iria passar. Tudo aquilo soava muito estranho aos ouvidos de Harry, era muito provável que os Comensais estivessem à procura do Sr. Weasley, mesmo porque ele era de uma das únicas famílias de puro-sangue que não era do lado das Trevas.

Harry deu uma ultima olhada no jornal e se levantou de sua cama e foi terminar de fazer seus deveres e terminar de arrumar seu malão. Procurava por algum objeto que poderia ser esquecido, olhou a sua volta e encontrou duas penas sob a cama e um rolo de pergaminho novinho em folha atrás da porta. Pegou todas as suas coisas e as colocou dentro do malão pegou o cadeado de ferro e trancou o mesmo. Organizou sua cama e deu uma limpeza na gaiola de Edwiges, que ficou observando o trabalho do dono de cima da escrivaninha, vestiu uma jaqueta, caso fossem de vassouras ele não iria sentir frio, e ficou ali sentado na cama aguardando a hora em que a Guarda chegaria, já eram seis da tarde eles não poderiam demorar tanto, se fosse como no ano anterior chegariam dali a alguns minutos.

Mas não foi assim. Harry esperou dez, vinte, trinta, quarenta minutos e nada. Eles deviam ter se atrasado. Harry se levantou e desceu para a cozinha onde poderia pegar algo para comer. A casa estava muito silenciosa e ao que Harry presumia os Dursley provavelmente tinham saído. Harry abriu a porta da geladeira à procura de algum lanchinho, quando fechou a porta da mesma com a mão cheia de batatinhas, viu um vulto correr a janela, largou o que segurava instantaneamente e tateou a jaqueta a procura de sua varinha, empunhou a mesma em direção a janela, escutou uma voz masculina exclamar _"Alorromora!"_, Harry escutou o estalido do trinco da porta se virando e de repente o barulho de passos entrando na casa. Virou-se e ficou empunhando a varinha na direção da porta da cozinha até que ele viu um vulto difuso através do vidro da porta da cozinha, a maçaneta rodou.

– _Estupefaça! _– um lampejo vermelho saiu da ponta da varinha de Harry e explodiu na porta. Instantaneamente bruxos aparatavam dentro da cozinha e para horror de Harry alguém descia as escadas.

– Ele está sozinho, – gritou uma voz rouca detrás do fogão – tudo bem, varinhas para baix...

– O que é isso? – Harry escutou a voz de tio Válter às suas costas – Quem quebrou a porta da cozinha? Moleque você vai pagar car...

– Solte o garoto, trouxa! – a voz de uma mulher foi escutada.

– Quem é você? Como entrou aqui?

Novamente a voz rouca foi escutada, mas agora enquanto falava o som de passos acompanhava – Nós já nos conhecemos, mas viemos aqui somente buscar o garoto Potter e não conversar – o rosto carrancudo de Moody foi iluminado, pela lâmpada acesa por tia Petúnia – se vocês me permitirem – Moody ficou encarando tio Válter na esperança de uma confirmação – ou não, Harry vá buscar suas coisas, Emelina ajude-o!

Com a luz acesa Harry pode ter uma visão geral da cena, estavam presentes os mesmíssimos bruxos que lhe buscaram no ano anterior, Harry distinguiu claramente os rostos de Lupin e Tonks no meio da confusão. Emelina Vance o acompanhou até seu quarto para buscar as suas malas, ao chegarem lá em cima ela enfeitiçou seu malão para que descesse flutuando. Harry abriu a portinhola da gaiola de Edwiges e ela entrou delicadamente em sua gaiola. Harry pegou sua Firebolt e colocou no ombro. E seguiu a bruxa.

Para espanto de Harry ao descer tio Válter estava sentado na mesa da cozinha, imóvel e tia Petúnia tinha um certo espanto no olhar, mas ele parecia lacrimoso, ela abriu a boca e disse suavemente.

– Harry, talvez não nos veremos mais – e com um forte abraço ela se despediu como se pela última vez de seu sobrinho, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu – Se cuide e acabe com aquele que matou seus pais. – e ao dizer isso ficou imóvel também.

– O que aconteceu com eles? – o que estava acontecendo Harry não fazia a menor idéia, seus tios estva duros como estatuas e ao que tudo indicava sua tia estava triste por que ele estava indo embora. Tudo parecia sem nexo algum.

– Harry, depois a gente explica, o primeiro sinal já foi dado, vista esta capa – Lupin falava depressa e jogava uma capa azul meia-noite sobre os ombros de Harry, que parecia ser feita de algo gelado e úmido – e...Moody! – Moody estava colocando tia Petúnia sentada ao lado de tio Válter – Termine logo isso e desilusione Harry...

– Eu posso desilusioná-lo! – uma bruxa de cabelos rosa chiclete veio em sua direção com a varinha empunhada. Harry sentiu um toque em sua cabeça e rapidamente seu corpo começou ficar gelado e então Lupin exclamou.

– O Plano é o mesmo do ano passado, seja la o que acontecer continue o caminho. Harry se todos cairmos continue voando à oeste que os outros irão te salvar. Vamos! – todos os presentes se retiraram da cozinha e foram até o quintal dos fundos. Observando o céu escurecendo, Harry notou que uma faísca vermelha piscava no horizonte.

– Subam! Fora do Chão! Já! – a voz rouca de Moody ecoou no quintal e Harry tivera certeza que o vizinhos escutariam.

Todos deram um impulso no chão e subiram cinco, quinze, trinta metros e rapidamente a rua dos Alfeneiros de tornou apenas uma linha amarela ao longe.

Harry se sentiu bem como nunca, sabia que voar lhe agradava e que não existia nada mais relaxante. Diferente do ano anterior quando eles tomaram um rumo leste, agora todas as vassouras seguiam a oeste. Tonks e Emelina trocavam toda hora de posição e quando Harry começava a achar que estavam chegando havia sempre um Moody gritando.

– Leste

Harry percebera só depois de alguns minutos de vôo que a capa que estavam usando impediam que fossem vistos claramente, se confundiam com o azul profundo da noite.

– Sul!

Harry olhou para trás e no mesmo instante viu um raio azul vindo em sua direção, deu o giro-da-preguiça e desviou com sucesso.

– Dodge! Podmore ! Retaguarda!

Estavam sendo atacados. Harry só conseguia distinguir pontinhos negros ao longe quando de repente seis vassouras emergiam de dentro de uma nuvem e uma risada cortou a noite, Harry reconheceu ser a risada sarcástica de Bellatrix. Haviam outro cinco Comensais mascarados, por trás de uma máscara, haviam olhos acinzentados e um cabelo louro prateado que escorria ate os ombros. Em uníssono o seis Comensais da Morte gritaram.

– MOROSMORDRE! – e um enorme crânio emergiu da ponta das seis varinhas e então Harry ouviu a voz de Lupin, Emelina, Tonks e Moody – ESTUPEFAÇA! – dois Comensais atingidos pelo feitiço caíram, mas Bellatrix e um outro Comensal continuaram lançando maldições em todas as direções.

Lupin e Quim avançaram como flechas na direção dos quatro Comensais restantes. Quim fez algo com a varinha que deixou um Comensal preso por uma forte amarra dourada. Lupin agora batalhava com Bellatrix que no momento ria e fugia de Lupin, que ao que parecia enviava uma bola prateada na direção de Bellatrix.

Temendo perder Lupin como perdera Sirius, Harry puxou a varinha do bolso e berrou com toda sua força – ESTUPEFAÇA! – e a risada de Bellatrix foi extinta daquela noite. Atingida em cheio nas costas ela caiu em direção ao solo.

A Marca Negra seguia-os para onde quer que eles fossem e enquanto Tonks e Emelina faziam um escudo para Harry gritando continuamente _"Protego!" _e às vezes lançando flechas douradas contra maldições que explodiam em enorme cogumelos de fumaça, Lupin agora batalhava ferozmente com a Comensal loura que após o esforço do duelo com Lupin ficou sem a máscara e revelou-se sendo Narcisa Malfoy. Harry leu nos lábios da mulher o encantamento da Maldição da Morte, mas bem a tempo Lupin lançou algo parecido com uma neblina sobre Narcisa que tentou fugir, mas atingida pela fumaça escorregou e caiu de sua vassoura. Faltavam apenas mais dois Comensais. Moody agora ajudava Tonks e Emelina na proteção de Harry, em meio ao caos no ar Harry escutou a voz de Moody.

– Não use sua varinha! Não ainda!

– _ROCHUS!_ – um comensal gritou atrás de Lupin e uma enorme pedra saiu da varinha do Comensal. A pedra bateu em Lupin que também foi de encontro ao chão. Harry incendiado pela dor de perder alguém novamente virou o rumo da própria vassoura para ir buscar Lupin, mas sentiu que linhas invisíveis o puxavam contra sua direção ele escutava claramente a voz de Moody em seus ouvido dizerem _"Volte a sua direção, não seja tolo!"_, mas mesmo assim tentava se livrar das cordas invisíveis e então ouviu a mesma voz gritar _"ROCHUS!"_ e então ele mudou novamente o curso de sua vassoura desviando do enorme bloco de pedra que vinha em sua direção.

A guinada que dera o deixara perdido. Não tinha idéia de onde Tonks e Emelina estavam agora. Moody era seu único ponto de localização. Ele batalhava com um Comensal abrutalhado a sua frente e então Harry ignorou o conselho que recebera.

– _Expelliarmus!_ – e a varinha do Comensal da Morte desapareceu na noite escura assim como ele próprio que afundara na noite a procura da mesma.

Tonks e Emelina reapareceram segundos depois na mesma formação em volta de Harry. E quando Harry viu já era tarde demais, dois Comensais surgidos de uma outra nuvem amaldiçoavam suas últimas guardas. Harry escutou um grito e sentiu algo estourar em suas costas. Ficou tonto e sua visão ficou embaçada. Viu de relance a Marca Negra no céu. A dor que a pedra causava o deixava sem forças, Harry sentiu os dedos escorregarem pela vassoura e o vento passar por seus cabelos até que parou de cair e escutou uma enorme explosão.

Com dificuldade Harry abriu os olhos e viu algo dourado voar no céu, um canto melodioso e agradável encheu a noite, mas ainda assim Harry não resistiu e desmaiou ali na noite escura e fria.


	4. O Novo Quartel General

– CAPÍTULO QUATRO –

O Novo Quartel-General 

Era um quarto de paredes vermelhas e janelas altas assim como seu pé direito. Havia quatro camas de colunas enfileiradas lado a lado e uma grande lareira acesa com o fogo que ali ardia, crepitando. Pesadas cortinas se encontravam do teto ao chão e faziam com que o dia fosse banido do aposento. Em uma daquelas camas se encontrava Harry que no momento sentia as costas extremamente doloridas e a mente extremamente perturbada.

Harry não se lembrava de ter ferido as costas para que sentisse dor e então quando abriu os olhos viu sua vassoura encostada na parede, um turbilhão de imagens passou pela sua cabeça...

Havia um Harry voando e gritando "Estupefaça!" até que um Lupin passou veloz a sua frente e alguém o atingiu com algo que o fez cair de sua vassoura e então Harry sentiu algo sólido explodir em suas costas e ele cair da vassoura...

Ele podia estar neste exato momento preso por Comensais, com desespero nas veias procurou em suas vestes a varinha, mas estava usando um pijama que nunca vira na vida. Olhou o quarto todo a procura de sua varinha e então viu que sua varinha estava repousada sobre a mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama vizinha. Instintivamente e se esquecendo da incessante dor nas costas, levantou correndo pulou a cama vizinha e agarrou fortemente a varinha.

Harry se virou no exato momento que alguém entrava e se escondeu na cortina do dossel da cama.

– ...faz silêncio! Lembra do que sua mãe lhe disse! – naquele minuto fugaz toda a apreensão de Harry havia passado, reconhecer aquela voz foi como encontrar a liberdade, era Mione.

Harry saiu de seu suposto esconderijo e encontrou seus dois melhores amigos entrando no quarto. Hermione estava a mesma, trazia em suas mãos uma bandeja com um copo de leite e um pratinho de biscoitos. Rony estava incrivelmente mais alto, para o pouco tempo que ficaram sem se ver.

– Cara! Que susto! – Rony apertou a mão de seu amigo e lhe deu uns tapinhas nas costas. Hermione vendo que seu amigo havia recobrado as forças deixou a bandeja na cama mais próxima e correu ao sem encontro.

– Harry! Que houve com você, ninguém nos explicou nada! E...e... – Hermione e Rony se entreolharam, pelo que poderia ter sido mais rápido que uma firebolt, mas mesmo assim Harry se lembrara – Lupin! O que aconteceu com ele – enquanto perguntava os fatos vinham mais claros à sua mente – Ele está bem? – Harry notou que uma lagrima resistia em cair no rosto de Hermione.

– Ah Harry! Essa maldita guerra é tão boba e sem propósito! – as lágrimas rolaram sobre o rosto vermelho de Hermione – o Lupin...ele...

E como se estivesse esperando a sua vez de falar, Rony falou irritado – Sumiu! Desapareceu do mapa! Caiu da vassoura e ninguém o encontrou, até hoje!

– Até hoje! Como assim ate hoje? Faz só algumas horas que tudo aconteceu, eu estava lá!

– Não Harry! Você está deitado aí faz dois dias. Eu e Rony estamos vindo aqui desde ontem de madrugada. Você também caiu da vassoura, mas Moody o salvou, e fugiu com você para a base mais próxima da Ordem perto de Bristol. Vocês estavam quase chegando quando foram atacados.

– Impossível! Dois dias? Onde estamos? Isso não me parece nada com a casa do S... – aquele nome ficou ali entalado, e Hermione continuou – bem a Mansão dos Black, desde o que Monstro fez...

– Não me fale daquele elfo idiota!

Como se a exclamação de Harry não tivesse sido percebida, Mione prosseguiu –...Tornou-se um alvo fácil para o lado das Trevas, porque Bellatrix ainda pode ter algum controle sobre o elf...sobre a casa. Dumbledore então criou essa nova sede.

– Por falar nisso! Eu já tinha esquecido, isso é seu! – Rony estava lhe entregando um pesado cubo de metal dourado com uma haste que dava ao objeto a forma de uma estranha chave. Harry pegou na suposta chave e naquele exato instante ela se tornou vermelha como sangue e Harry largou-a rapidamente. No instante em que tocou o solo voltou a sua cor original.

– Harry! Pega isso! Essa é a _sua_chave! Só sua! Por isso ela muda de cor e forma ao seu tato!

– Como assim? Chave? De quê?

– Mione explica para ele!

– Harry, a nova sede da Ordem não pode ser localizada por que de fato não existe. Apenas os corredores. – Harry fez cara de quem não sabe nem o que é um pelúcio – Calma, vou explicar. Imagine o metrô, um entroncamento de linhas de trens que ligam dois locais distantes. A sede tem corredores no lugar das linhas, e portas no lugar de estações. Vem conosco que no caminho a gente mostra melhor.

Os três se dirigiram a porta, e só então Harry percebeu que aquela porta não tinha maçaneta, tricô e nem dobradiças. Hermione tirou uma chave cúbica de cor castanha e encostou-a no lugar que estaria o trinco. A porta deu um estalido metálico e uma maçaneta castanha apareceu.

Hermione rodou a maçaneta e a porta se abriu para um corredor de lajotas de calcário. Havia archotes e fotografias pendurados nas paredes dos corredores. Harry reconheceu sendo as fotografias que Moody lhe mostrara no ano anterior.

– Harry cadê sua chave? – Harry tateou a procura de sua chave e a encontrou no bolso dos jeans. Enquanto estava a segurá-la ela novamente ficou vermelha e o cubo metálico se transformou em uma pirâmide – Tá aqui!

– Harry, os corredores são como labirintos há portas corretas e portas falsas, elas são numeradas de um a cem e conforme menor o número, maior a importância. Os quartos são do número trinta e um ao quarenta e cinco e a sala da Ordem é a de número doze não imagino o que seja mais importante que a sala de reuniões.

– Hermione explica de novo.

– Harry, Dumbledore forjou chaves individuais para todos que freqüentam a sede. Cada chave é programada para abrir determinadas portas. Tipo, eu, você, o Rony, não podemos abrir a sala doze, que é a sala de reuniões da Ordem assim como vocês não podem ir ao meu quarto e o da Gina.

Rony cortou o assunto – Resumindo, a sede liga locais como quartos de Hogwarts e a cozinha da minha casa por meio de corredores mágicos acessados através de chaves e portais!

– Uma idéia brilhante de Dumbledore, não acha! Ele combinou um Feitiço de Trava e outro Feitiço de Reconhecimento Tátil juntamente com o Feitiço de P...

– Mione! Sem detalhes o Harry deve estar faminto – Rony continuou – vamos para a cozinha, número... – foram andando ate chegar a uma porta, também sem fechadura, de carvalho escuro com um número 77 pregado ao centro da porta – setenta e sete. – Rony puxou uma chave laranja de formato cilíndrico e enfiou na madeira uma maçaneta laranja apareceu e eles entram na cozinha.

Havia poucos presentes no cômodo, apenas a Sra. Weasley e Tonks conversavam. No momento em que as duas notaram a presença deles, pararam de conversar e ambas vieram ao encontro de Harry e o abraçaram fortemente. A Sra. Weasley usava um avental sujo de chocolate e Tonks usava uma bandagem no punho esquerdo.

– Fiz um bolo para você! – disse entusiasmada a Sra. Weasley, e as manchas de chocolate se explicaram.

– Harry, quanto tempo! Nem nos falamos direito na casa de seus tios. – observando novamente o punho de Tonks, Harry indagou – O que houve com seu punho?

– Ah! Não foi nada, só uma maldiçãozinha de um Comensal que não sabe mirar direito.

– Hum, sei. – o clima na cozinha era de total desgosto. Todos sentiam notoriamente a falta de Lupin. A perda de Sirius, seguida da de Remo pareciam ter abalado seriamente alguns membros da Ordem.

– Seria melhor que vocês fossem se arrumar para o jantar. Dumbledore irá vir hoje à noite aqui. É algo importante. Harry, o banheiro se encontra nos números vinte, sessenta e oitenta. – dizendo isso, a Sra. Weasley empurrou dezenas de sanduichinhos de queijo nos braços de Harry.

– Obrigado Sra. Weasley.

– Vão e não se atrasem!

Rony abriu a porta e os três passaram. Os corredores da sede mostravam diversas fotografias. Enquanto caminhavam e comiam os sanduíches da Sra Weasley observavam silenciosamente as imagens de pessoas que assim como Sirius e Lupin, lutaram por uma causa em que não puderam ver o final. No decorrer do corredor, estavam entre os números sessenta e cinqüenta e nove, quando Harry reconheceu um casal segurando um bebê. O suposto pai da criança tinha cabelos negros despenteados e a mãe tinha longas madeixas ruivas e olhos de um profundo verde, e um pescoço extremamente alto como de tia Petúnia. Harry se viu ali no colo de seus pais, tão feliz e agora tão...sozinho...

– Meu quarto é aqui. Harry entra, a Gina ainda não sabe que você esta aqui. – e com um amplo gesto indicou a porta aberta. Harry passou na frente de um espelho e se viu com os pijamas brancos que não eram seus e seus cabelos negros e despenteados, olhou a volta e encontrou Gina deitada na cama, seu rosto escondido por um pesado livrão de capa verde-musgo. Haviam longas madeixas ruivas escorrendo além do livro e uma paz sensível invadia todo o corpo de Harry. Gina notou a presença de alguém e abaixou o livro para observar quem entrara. Ao ver que era Harry levantou-se da cama com tanta rapidez que deixou o livro que lia cair no chão rasgando uma folha ao meio.

– Harry! Eu não sabia o q... – mudou rapidamente o tom de voz e lhe deu um abraço forte – Você me preocupou! Dois dias desacordados! – aquele abraço estava fazendo Harry se sentir tão confortável que quando ela o largou Harry ficou mole e triste novamente.

– Harry, vamos. – Rony estava com a chave na porta do quarto das meninas. Harry passou pelo portal e com Rony se encaminharam para o quarto. Quando chegaram encontraram ninguém menos que os gêmeos Weasley no quarto. Vestiam as mesmas jaquetas que Harry os vira usar na estação nove e meia, há algumas semanas atrás.

– Já não era sem tempo! – exclamou um dos Weasley – precisávamos de novas cobaias, e você está nas condições ideais! – por alguns instantes todos riram, mas como fumaça o riso rapidamente se dispersou – Ficamos sabendo que você havia voltado e viemos passar aqui.

– Obrigado, como vêem estou excelente – Harry sabia que a palavra excelente não descrevia seus reais sentimentos, mas preferiu esconde-los – E aí? Como estão os negócios?

– Harry sinceramente, não estão com a corda toda, mas dentro do possível estão se sustentando. Os anúncios de que Voldemort voltou fizeram com que os clientes do Beco Diagonal não saíssem de casa. Nossas maiores vendas são no sistema de entrega por coruja.

– Legal, que bom que o dinheiro que investi está sendo útil.

– E como! Viu nossas jaquetas?

Harry estava tão pensativo e sem atenção que calçara um sapato com meia e outro sem. Toda sua mente se esforçava para lhe lembrar que havia a possibilidade de seu único meio de ligação com seus pais ter sido morto. Novamente as mesmas pessoas que mataram seus pais e seu padrinho agora levavam de Harry aquele ao qual ainda se ligava á sua família.

– Harry, o Fred e o Jorge vão voltar para o Beco daqui a pouco para fechar o expediente. Mamãe pediu que você deixasse eles comprarem seu material para que você não precisasse sair daqui. E então? Onde esta sua lista?

– Ah! A lista, sim. – Harry abriu as trancas do malão e procurou pelo envelope e Hogwarts e por fim encontrou o mesmo sob seu livro dos _Chudley Cannons_ – Tome, dê a eles.

– Harry, a gente traz seus livros, mas não garanto sobre o dinheiro! – e com um clique no ar os dois desaparataram do quarto.

Enquanto terminavam de se arrumar, a janela do quarto mostrava um horizonte róseo e lilás, que se mesclavam dando início ao quente crepúsculo do verão.

Após ele e Rony terminarem, se viram sem nada para fazer até o horário do jantar. Rony abriu seu criado mudo e retirou uma caixa de madeira quadriculada. Harry notou ser o xadrez de bruxo de Rony. Rony arrumou as peças sobre o tabuleiro e ficaram jogando ali durante horas. Harry havia melhorado sua forma de jogar xadrez e com dificuldade executava jogadas que resultavam em um cavalo, e duas torres fora do jogo.

Após longos minutos às sete horas chegaram e com ela vieram Fred e Jorge, com uma saca com os livros de Harry, e Gina e Mione que haviam posto suas melhores roupas de trouxa para o jantar.

– Harry, você deu sorte de acharmos o de Transfiguração, havia apenas um na Floreios e Borrões. Aqui estão.

Harry abriu o pacote e viu um livro de superfície envernizada na cor roxa escrito em prateado _Transfiguração Avançada_. Abrindo o livros folheou as páginas e se deparou com o índice _Capítulo Um – Tenha o Que Quiser_, um pouco mais embaixo _Capítulo Vinte e Três – O que você pode ser?_, e no capítulo cinqüenta e dois ele se lembrou de seu pai, de Sirius e de Lupin, se intitulava _O estudo profundo da Animagia_.

– Lembrei do você ao ver este capítulo. – Hermione estava sentada ao seu lado – dei uma olhada e ser um animago parece ser realmente difícil, seu pai era realmente inteligente.

– É, ele era. – enquanto deixava os livros sobre o malão Gina começou a falar.

– Eh...vamos para a cozinha, Dumbledore chegaria as sete e quinze e já são sete horas. – a voz de Gina pareceu suave ao ouvidos de Harry, mas mesmo que quisesse escuta-la falar mais, ele se levantou e foram todos para a cozinha.

Todos ali estavam percebendo que Harry potter não estava muito bem, então como que num contrato silencioso todos andaram através do corredor silenciosamente. A ausência de barulho dos corredores incomodava a Harry e conforme se aproximavam da porta de número setenta e sete, menos Harry queria escutar o que Dumbledore tinha a dizer.

Fred ao chegar na porta da cozinha retirou uma chave laranja no formato de uma laranja cortada ao meio e a maçaneta apareceu e antes mesmo de entrarem a voz de Dumbledore foi ouvida.

– Aguardávamos a sua chegada. – diferente de quando Harry chegara a cozinha agora estava apinhada de gente. Haviam diversos bruxos, conhecidos ou não de Harry, mas definitivamente todos bruxos. A curiosidade de todos pela notícia de Dumbledore era perceptível ao tato, e antes que Harry pudesse encontrar alguém conhecido, a porta se fechou atrás deles e Dumbledore começou a falar. – Meus caros, o tempo urge e nenhum de nós esta a salvo do poder das Trevas. Sabemos que o atual Ministério têm sido, embora ao menos aceitou o perigo iminente, um tanto quanto negligente no quanto ao quesito segurança, e hoje como toda a comunidade bruxa havia esperado, a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos se pronunciou em relação às atitudes do atual ministro, Cornélio Fudge. – um burburinho geral correu as nuvens de bruxos que ali se espremiam, ao nome de Fudge – A Corte pede que o atual ministro se retire, para que a comunidade mágica possa escolher um novo ministro. – novamente um burburinho de aprovação percorreu todo o grupo – Como a votação exigia setenta votos a favor da expulsão de Fudge, todos da corte a favor de Fudge votaram contra a ação, mesmo porque muitos têm medo que Fudge lhes tire o emprego, – Harry, Rony e Mione se entreolharam e juntos moveram os lábios formando o nome _Umbridge_ – e então a causa movida contra o ministro foi cancelada e arquivada para posterior votação em Corte, daqui a um período de doze semanas.

Um dos bruxos presentes que usava um estranho chapéu enrugado laranja com uma camisa verde limão interrompeu Dumbledore do meio da cozinha.

– O que você quer que façamos?

– Se ao menos pudesse ter terminado. Se você me permitir. – Após o silencio, Dumbledore continuou – Obrigado Arckley, como ia dizendo, enquanto Fudge continuar no poder, as Trevas podem crescer, porque embora ele acredite na volta de Voldemort – todos tremeram e gemeram ao som daquele nome – não possui coragem nem garra suficientes para derrotá-lo. O que peço que vocês façam, é honrarem a medalha e disseminar a idéia de que Fudge tem que sair do cargo que ocupa ou podemos perder mais do que já perdemos. Fim de reunião!

E como que se uma ventania por ali tivesse passado, todos presentes começaram desaparatar continuamente até que finalmente só restaram na cozinha, além deles mesmos, os pais de Rony, Tonks, Moody, Mundungo, Emelina e Dumbledore.

– Harry! Fico feliz em saber que recobrou tão cedo suas forças. Espero que se lembre da nossa conversa em junho passado e se lembre de que seu dever é apenas um. Então esqueça de problemas ministeriais e coma. Tenho muita a fazer. Vejo-te em Hogwarts. – Dumbledore se levantou e com um movimento da capa não estava mais ali.

Durante o jantar Harry tenta ao máximo esquecer as memórias dos últimos dias em que Lupin caia e ele próprio era atingido por algo, até o momento em que Moody se sentou ao seu lado.

– Bela azaração aquela! Parabéns!

– Que azaração? – Harry não entendera a intenção de Moody, e tomou outro gole do suco de abóbora.

– Aquela em que você fez Bellatrix cair da vassoura. Nem eu teria feito melhor. – e Moody se levantou e foi conversar com Tonks e Emelina.

Depois daquilo a noite se tornou muito mais agradável, conversou com Rony e Gina sobre a remota possibilidade de se transformarem em animagos, com os gêmeos sobre uma nova guloseima que a Zonkos comprara deles, o Chicle Bala de Canhão que faz sua boca ficar pesada por alguns minutos.

A Sra Weasley e Mundungo discutiam sobre o destino do cachimbo dele, que agora estava flutuando, ainda aceso sobre a cadeira dele próprio. Ao que parecia a Sra. Weasley ameaçava lançar um feitiço de umidade permanente no cachimbo. Hermione e o Sr. Weasley discutiam sobre o uso do computador, ou compudator para o Sr. Weasley.

Embora a noite tivesse sido descontraída, como sempre Molly os enxotou da cozinha para que fossem deitar. Após longos minutos de vários boas-noites todos saíram da cozinha com a chave de Gina, laranja no formato de uma estrela, se separaram no corredor e foram cada um aos seus respectivos quartos.

Aquela noite Harry dormiria com um peso a menos na consciência, sabia que havia derrubado Bellatrix da vassoura, e aquilo derramou felicidade pelo corpo de Harry que o fez pensar que podia fazer tudo na vida até mesmo derrotar Voldemort.


	5. As Dinastias dos PuroSangue

– CAPÍTULO CINCO –

A Dinastia dos Puros-Sangues 

As férias na sede da Ordem não podiam estar sendo melhores. Ainda tinham quase dois meses de férias pela frente e Harry já estava livre de seus tios. As semanas ali passavam voando e Harry aproveitava como nunca o verão. Embora todos tivessem seus afazeres a cumprir, sempre sobrava espaço para que pudessem se sentar e conversar.

No decorrer das duas últimas semanas, Harry havia, juntamente com Rony e Hermione, descoberto que se tornar um animago não era tão difícil quanto parecia, embora fosse extremamente complexo, pois envolvia poções, feitiços e muito estudo.

– Aposto como Snape ficaria uma fera, caso pegássemos algo "emprestado novamente" – até hoje ele desconfia que Harry pegou algo em seu estoque. – Rony e Harry riram.

– Isso não é engraçado Rony. – e com seu tomo de voz mais austero – Mas acho que eu vou pedir permissão a McGonagall para me tornar um animago, embora isso possa prejudicar meus estudos para os N.I.E.M.'s.

– N.I.E.M.'s? Mione! Por favor, até o Harry concorda que ainda falta muito tempo para os exames do sétimo ano, não é Harry? Harry? Harry você está me escutando?

– Quê? Ah, sim...muito tempo.

– Harry, o que está acontecendo com você? Ultimamente eu e Rony sempre temos que lhe chamar duas, três vezes para você nos escutar.

– Não é nada. Impressão sua. – Harry mirou os amigos e viu que ambos não estavam acreditando nele, e ainda que soubesse que não estava sendo totalmente verdadeiro, mudou a resposta – Eu só estou cansado... – Ele sabia que o cansaço que sentia era o cansaço da perda, seus únicos contatos com o passado de seus pais estavam perdidos, distantes de sua realidade.

– Harry, assim como você, nós também sentimos saudades do Sirius e do Lupin, mas a vida continua e ainda temos muito por fazer.

– Vocês, não entendem, seus pais estão bem, não é? Estão em casa são e salvos, e os meus onde estão?

– Harry, por favor, não foi isso que quis dizer...Só disse que também senti... – Rony interrompeu os dois a tempo de evitar uma pequena discussão – Mione, deixa o Harry, ele sabe o que você quis dizer só está chateado, assim como nós, não é Harry?

Como se tivesse lido sua mente por legilimência, Rony disse com todas as palavras seus sentimentos mais íntimos, embora fosse constrangedor ele se sentiu mais confortável e teve de concordar com o amigo. E então retomou o assunto como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Mas e então, você vai pedir à McGonagall?

– Odeio quando você faz isso! – Hermione retorquiu irritada e se levantou e saiu do quarto, no mesmo tempo Gina entrou trazendo sob os braços pequenos bloquinhos de pedra. E ao notar a presença dos dois disse afobada.

– Ah, oi para vocês, vocês podem me ajudar aqui?

– Gina, não vai dar, vou ver porque Hermione ficou tão furiosa... – e saiu do quarto enquanto Harry se levantou prontamente e recolheu dois dos três blocos que Gina carregava, ao observar a superfície dos blocos viu que haviam pequenos entalhes gravados na pedra. – O que são esses símbolos? – Era como se ela esperasse aquela pergunta, começou a falar rapidamente.

– São runas antigas, precisamente são do período celta da ilha da Bretanha, acreditam que formem uma única inscrição se os cinco componentes forem juntos, mas só foram achados três das cinco partes, e as que seguro são apenas réplicas das originais que se encontram no museu de História da Magia em Manchester.

– Interessante...muita informação não é?

– É sim, acho que a única matéria que realmente gosto são runas, elas são tão...você sabe...

Embora Harry não soubesse confirmou com a cabeça e sentiu um balaço bater em seu estômago, e ficou admirando os cabelos vermelhos de Gina, e só despertou quando percebeu que Gina estava tentando retirar um dos blocos de sua mão. – Ah, sim. Os blocos.

– É...Os blocos – Gina mirou os olhos de Harry, e só então ele percebeu como ela havia crescido, e não tinha mais aquele rostinho infantil e açucarado, seus olhos marrom avermelhados passavam aos de Harry uma energia pulsante, que fez com que o balaço voltasse à atacar seu estômago. O rosto dos dois ficaram paralelos e Harry era capaz de sentir a respiração de Gina, e antes que algo ocorresse, a porta do quarto fora escancarada.

– Você é um cínico, Rony! Enquanto o Harry não esta por perto, você concorda que ele anda nervoso, mas é só ele aparecer e você fica...Quieto? – o rosto de Hermione estava em brasa viva assim como as orelhas de Rony.

– O que eu tenho haver com tudo isso?

– Ah! Você Harry! Você já percebeu como você sempre perde o controle e grita conosco porque você está...Nervoso? Por Favor! Eu estou cansada, de ficar tendo que ser precavida quando falo com você; tenha educação conosco, seja você novamente! – Harry sabia que as palavras de sua amiga eram verdadeiras afirmações, mas ele não poderia contar à eles sobre seu futuro sórdido e predestinado. Como dizer à eles que teria de ser um assassino? E disse simplesmente.

– Desculpa. – e Harry saiu do quarto embora ainda escutasse o que se passava lá dentro. No meio da balburdia que lá transcorria a voz de Gina fez com que todas as outras cessassem e com isso Harry saiu andando pelos corredores ínfimos e tristes da Ordem.

Volta e meia se deparava com um bruxo correndo, ou saindo de uma porta e entrando rapidamente por outra. Só agora Harry percebeu quão grande a sede da Ordem era. Ficou imaginando para onde as infinitas portas poderiam levá-lo. Talvez até mesmo em Azkaban ou no Ministério, mas tomado por pensamentos delirantes e supérfluos, ele se deparou com uma porta. Não uma porta simples e sem tranca. Mas uma porta de marfim maciço. Nela, havia pendurado um enorme número sete, era dourado e incrustado de esmeraldas, safiras, rubis, quartzos, ametistas, ônix, e toda pedra que a terra já produziu. Ao centro da porta uma bela maçaneta, também dourada, estava ali, pronta para ser aberta.

Tateou a procura de sua chave, procurou nos bolsos, mas encontrou-a presa ao cinto. Ao tocá-la, a pirâmide dourada reapareceu e com isso Harry tocou a porta, com a ponta da pirâmide, e como se a porta fosse um imã a chave de Harry grudou na porta, e a mesma expeliu um brilho ofuscante e com um gélido estalido ela se escancarou para um enorme aposento de pedra.

O aposento possuía janelas altas e largas que davam uma visão superior de montanhas, o que dava ao aposento um aspecto de um lugar localizado na parte superior de um prédio. Havia uma fulgurante pena branca que fazia registros freneticamente sobre um pergaminho flutuante, que se encontrava ao centro do cômodo retangular. Em suas paredes, havia inúmeros brasões, tapeçarias e muitos quadros. Nas periferias, as salas apresentavam diversas estantes de marfim, que continham muitos livros, todos do mesmo tamanho, azul-pavão com floreadas letras douradas.

Ao pisar dentro do aposento, Harry sentiu uma brisa tocar seus cabelos e se extinguir com a mesma velocidade que havia chegado. Com a curiosidade palpitando dentro dele, Harry se dirigiu ao centro para analisar o que a pena tanto escrevia, e viu que ela escrevia nomes e ao seu lado descrevia uma situação. Um olhar mais atento deixou visível o nome _Harry Potter, bisbilhotando a Sala dos Documentos_. Assustado Harry leu novamente e confirmou, aquela pena não era uma pena normal. Quando Harry resolveu pegar o pergaminho, o mesmo rapidamente se destacou do rolo inicial e foi flutuando em direção a uma estante, que como se aguardasse a chagada do pergaminho expeliu um dos livros que guardava e o mesmo se abriu e o pergaminho se juntou ao livro como uma nova página.

Muito assustado, Harry correu em direção a porta e saiu dali. Como uma pena podia entender o que ele estava fazendo. Se esquecendo da briga com Hermione, ele fez o caminho de volta pelos corredores e escancarou a porta do quarto de Rony.

– Vocês precisam ver isso! – Harry ficou esperando a resposta dos amigos, mas ela não veio – Podemos ir? – como que se estivesse tudo combinado, Rony falou com uma voz errante e gaga que conotou ainda mais a farsa.

– Harry, precisamos conversar, a Hermione aqui, ficou muitíssimo chateada. Não é mesmo Hermione? – Hermione confirmou com a cabeça – Logo, Harry, gostaríamos que você pedisse desculpas a todos nós por suas inúmeras grosserias conosco. Inclusive a Gina.

Toda a cena era muito engraçada, Hermione ficou sentada no baú ao pé da cama com Gina, e ambas faziam caras de espanto e mágoa, Rony por outro lado apresentava o rosto lívido e uma risada espreitava no canto da boca.

– Eu sei que tenho sido grosso, como vocês, mas vocês têm que entender...Um dia vocês vão, mas mesmo assim, por favor desculpe-me? – todos concordaram com a cabeça e imediatamente o falsete de Rony foi apagado e instantaneamente ele perguntou.

– O que precisamos ver?

– Venham comigo, eu tava andando pela sede e encontrei uma porta diferente, ela tem...Ah vocês vão ver.

Saíram os quatro porta à fora e Hermione embora ainda quieta, inspirava excitação e curiosidade. Seguiram pelo corredor por cinco minutos e chegaram a porta novamente. E lá estava ela, com seu numero sete incrustado de pedras preciosas. Gina e Hermione deram gritinhos de emoção ao ver a jóia que estava pendurada na porta. Harry puxou a chave e meteu-a na fechadura que com o mesmo clarão e estalido de antes, não abriu a porta.

– Como assim? Eu acabei de entrar...

– Harry existem salas que nossas chaves não podem abrir. – Gina falou em tom de conformidade.

– Não pode ser! Eu abri ela hoje.

– Harry vamos embora daqui. – Hermione virou as costas e saiu pelos corredores da Ordem.

– Mione! Onde você vai...? – inconformado, Rony continuou – Vamos cara, outro dia a gente tenta.

– É Harry assim é melhor... – novamente Gina conformou Harry – vamos então?

As semanas na sede pareciam voar tão rápido como uma firebolt, Harry agora estava sendo mais cauteloso quanto ao seu humor e a convivência entre os quatro estava em perfeito estado. A nova sede da Ordem, diferente da Mansão dos Black impedia que vissem o movimento, pois poucos ficavam para o almoço ou jantar, e mesmo quando alguns ficavam permaneciam por pouquíssimo tempo. Hermione ajudara Harry a terminar sua redação dos "_Objetivos do Egresso" _e ajudou Rony com o relatório sobre feitiços conjuratórios pedidos pela professora McGonagall.

– Rony, como que você pode conjurar algo sem força mental? Que asneira, apague isso...

Gina sempre que conseguia usava suas horas vagas para analisar seus blocos de pedra, que agora estavam leves como isopor, devido a um feitiço executado pela Sra. Weasley. Fred e Jorge sempre voltavam para casa animados com as vendas na loja.

– Embora não entre nenhum cliente, recebemos uma grande encomenda da Dedos-de-Mel e até mesmo da _Font d'Magic_, que fica na Itália!

– É Jorge, como sempre digo, vivemos brincando!

Nos dias seguintes, Harry visitava a porta e tentava abri-la, mas permanecia fechada. No último dia do mês, Harry acordou cedo e foi até a porta incrustada de pedras e embora desestimulado a tentar abrir a porta, enfiou a chave piramidal no buraco de onde se encontraria uma fechadura em uma porta comum, e pela segunda vez em sua vida aquela porta se abria novamente. E como em um jogo de quadribol, Harry pensou rapidamente que aquela porta era o oposto de uma que ele já conhecia fazia um ano. Aquela porta era exatamente o oposto da Sala do Requerimento em Hogwarts, ou seja era necessário que não se aspirasse esperança ou desejo por abrir aquela porta que logo ela poderia ser aberta. Trancando novamente a porta e desejando que ela permanecesse trancada ela se abriu com o toca da chave.

A euforia perpassada ao rosto, Harry correu os corredores da Ordem como da última vez e foi à procura de Rony, Gina e Mione. Encontrou-os na cozinha, ainda meio, que dormindo.

– Gente! A porta – Harry ofegou um pouco e continuou – aquela porta...Ela...Eu sei como abrí-la!

– Harry você tem certeza disso? – Hermione deu aquele olhar típico de que desconfia de algo – Porque é uma sala do alto escalão, ela é a de número sete, mais importante que a sala de reuniões e talvez não devêssemos...

Ignorando o sermão da amiga Harry exclamou ainda ofegante – Rony, Gina, vocês vêm? – e como se soubessem que Harry não aceitaria não como resposta, concordaram instintivamente com a cabeça e se levantaram. Rony como que percebendo a situação contornou-a – Mione? O que temos a perder?

– Ah! É lógico que vou com vocês! Vamos!

E então novamente os quatro saíram do quarto e foram subindo nível a nível, porta a porta até que os quatro estavam de pé diante da mesma. Gina tinha uma expressão confusa de aflição e curiosidade, Rony parecia não saber o que estava acontecendo e Mione olhava incisivamente para as pedras na porta.

– Prontos? Eu preciso que vocês desejem que ela não abra, entenderam?

Um murmúrio de aprovação correu pelos três que agora ficaram olhando para a porta como se esta fosse uma porta normal de carvalho.

Harry retirou a chave do bolso e o cubo metálico se transformou na característica pirâmide vermelha e com simplicidade e desejando que aquilo não funcionasse, ele tocou a chave na porta e o familiar estalido gélido pode ser ouvido por todos e a porta se escancarou para aquele grande aposento retangular.

– Vamos, entrem, dêem uma olhada.

Os quatro entraram e encostaram a porta, Rony ficou admirado com a pena ao centro do quarto escrevendo freneticamente sua ações. Gina ficou observando as tapeçarias na parede e Hermione analisando os diversos livros das pequenas estantes de marfim. E no meio do silencio Gina deu um gritinho de nervoso e chamou por Harry.

– Harry, dá uma olhada nisso! Como pôde? Isso é i-m-p-o-s-s-í-v-e-l!

A julgar pela perplexidade estampada no rosto de Gina o que ela queria lhes mostrar devida ser de fato muito importante. E seguiu em direção a parede das tapeçarias. Quando elas entraram em seu foco de visão, as tapeçarias que ali foram expostas, eram como a tapeçaria da árvore genealógica da Mansão dos Black. E lia-se claramente na tapeçaria acima de Gina, _Weasley's_.

– Rony, Mione! Corram aqui! Venham ver.

Analisando o que estava escrito Harry viu os nomes Guilherme, Carlos, Percival, Frederic, Jorge, Ronald e Ginevra, que possivelmente seria Gina, derivarem de Arthur e Mollyss, Arthur era irmão de Mafalda Weasley, filhos de Berckley Weasley e assim por diante. Havia muitos outros nomes que se ligavam a Arthur sua irmã e seus pais, tios e avós. Era de fato a família Weasley.

– Caracas! – Rony parou de chofre ao ver seu nome gravado em cobre na tapeçaria – Gina, somos nós!

– Dêem uma olhada nisso!

E como se aquilo estivesse se tornando um sonho inimaginável descobriram as tapeçarias de todas a famílias puros-sangues de que conheciam. Havia a tapeçaria dos Malfoy, dos Crouch, dos Fudge, dos Nott, dos Lestrange e muita que não conheciam como os McKinnon, os Flowereset. Até que Harry se deparou com quatro tapeçarias ao centro das demais, ao topo das mesmas havia inscrito quatro nomes: Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw e Gryffindor.

Sob os diversos descendentes de Slytherin, havia um único nome, Tom Marvolo Riddle. E quando se dirigia a tapeçaria de Gryffindor, uma voz diferente da de Rony, Mione ou Gina ecoou no aposento.

– Ainda que sua amiga tenha-lhe avisado de que poderia não ser a melhor opção entrar nesta sala, você decidiu explora-la – Harry se virou para enxergar o interlocutor, e viu um homem velho, com longas barbas e cabelos prateados até a cintura, ele, olhava-o através de seus oclinhos de meia lua – Mas de fato isso não devia ter ocorrido, então, por favor, queiram se retirar. E ah! Harry vá à cozinha, acho que tem algo que você pode gostar lá.

Ao chegarem diante da porta da cozinha, Gina abriu-a e Harry percebeu que havia algo diferente na decoração, dezenas de balões multicoloridos com pequenas estrelinhas estourando dentro lotavam o teto da cozinha que, no lugar da janela, havia agora fogos espontâneos Weasley escrito _Parabéns: 16 anos_. E só então Harry se deu conta de que hoje era o seu aniversário...As cadeiras do aposento eram preenchidas pelas pessoas que mais tinha carinho, todos os Weasley, à exceção de Percy, que supostamente viajara para o Oriente de pois da briga com os pais; Moody, Tonks, Mundungo, Quim, Dumbledore e para espanto de Harry, Hagrid.

– E que a festa comece! – exclamou a Sra. Weasley que com um amplo aceno da varinha conjurou todos os lanchinhos que Harry adorava, haviam dezenas de bolos de caldeirão, suco de abóbora gelado, cerveja amanteigada, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, uma travessa servia salgadinhos diversos, desde trouxinhas de carne a sanduíches de peru.

– Harry, querido! Acho que chegou a hora dos presentes! – A Sra. Weasley trazia às costas uma montanha de presentes flutuantes, e fazendo suspense disse – Você que adivinha-los ou simplesmente abrí-los?

– Ah, mãe, por favor! – Rony fez cara de vergonha mesclada com espanto – Nem a Gina faz mais isso!

Aquele pequeno momento mostrou a Harry os anos perdidos com os Dursley, os anos que não recebeu carinho, ne afeto, não fazia questão de presentes, e tudo que sempre desejou estava reunido naquele simples ato de abrir presentes. Naquele instante uma lágrima rolou sobre a face de Harry, que fingiu um espirro para fugir da situação.

– Eu quero tentar adivinhar, – e pela cara de espanto dos meninos Weasley, ele completou – Pelo menos alguns.

Harry ganhara um lindo estojo para guardar penas de Tonks, um pequeno espelho de inimigos de Moody, o livro: _Hogwarts: Uma História_, de ninguém menos que Hermione, Gina e os meninos Weasley compraram um pomo-de-ouro à Harry e Fred e Jorge deram um kit de Gemialidades Weasley que incluíam caramelos canário, fogos espontâneos Weasley, uma cartela de seis kits mata-aula, e um nugá sangra-nariz; Quim e Mundungo lhe deram um pequeno pires de metal, que de acordo com Quim funcionava como um pequeno escudo e por final Hagrid e Dumbledore lhe deram um livro em branco, e pediram que Harry o usasse como um diário, e que aquilo era muito importante.

Pouco se importando com o que era importante naquela hora, Harry sentou se a mesa com todos e começaram a comer. Dumbledore providenciara que uma musica mágica ecoasse das paredes da toca e antes que a festa acabasse Dumbledore foi embora, assim como Moody e Quim.

As comemorações duraram todo o dia e Harry brincou de Snap Explosivo, jogou quadribol em um aposento criado em homenagem à data, e pode se fartar de tanta comida. No almoço a Sra. Weasley havia preparado um enorme pernil com batatas cozidas junto com um presunto inteiro e um pudim de rins.

Pela tarde Gui e Carlinhos havia ido assim como Fred e George. Hagrid ficou mais um pouco e contou muitas piadas aos que restaram, embora todas fossem sem nenhuma graça Harry riu gostosamente de todas elas. Hagrid foi embora lá pelo anoitecer, logo após Tonks e Arthur voltarem para o Ministério.

Ao final restaram Harry, Gina, Hermione e Rony que ajudaram a Sra. Weasley com a louça e com a arrumação da festa. Os fogos Weasley diferente da ultima vez que Harry o vira, agora podia ser apagado facilmente por um feitiço de congelamento constante, que tornavam os fogos duros como madeira e então você os guardava p/ posterior uso.

– Vocês podem ir, eu cuido do resto, por aqui. – Enquanto dizia isso dava Ordem com tudo pela varinha e diversos balões começaram a murchar e se dobrar entrando dentro de uma caixa, os pratos se guardavam sozinhos e um esfregão limpava o chão sem ajuda de ninguém.

Nada poderia deter a felicidade de Harry naquele momento, mesmo que Voldemort aparecesse ali naquele momento ele não ficaria triste, ou nervoso, ficaria feliz de ter recebido o carinho, a lembrança de seu aniversário e sua primeira festa, ao menos uma vez na vida ele estava realmente feliz, sem nenhuma, exatamente nenhuma preocupação.


	6. O Desvio de Draco

– CAPÍTULO SEIS –

_O Desvio de Draco_

As semanas do mês de agosto passaram desaper-cebidas pelos moradores do quartel-general da Ordem da Fênix. Todos, diferentes do que estavam no início de julho, pareciam mais alegres, e menos preocupados.

As notícias que eram manchetes no _Profeta _nunca se tratavam sobre algo relacionado a ataques ou mortes provocados por brincadeiras de Comensais da Morte. A última morte de que se tinha notícia era de um guarda trouxa, que policiava uma reserva na região central de Londres, e mesmo assim, este fato havia ocorrido há mais de um mês.

Talvez, fosse o calor, ou até mesmo a falta de ar puro que a sede suprimia, mas cada dia que passava a volta para Hogwarts parecia mais bem-vinda que nunca. Todos concordavam, até mesmo Mione, que Hogwarts, embora uma escola, era um maravilhoso lugar.

E como diriam os trouxas, simples homens que burlam a vida sem magia, o mês de agosto se esvaiu _como num passe de mágica_ e antes mesmo que Harry pudesse parar para piscar, a Sra. Weasley entrava em seu quarto com uma pilha de vestes limpas.

– Tome, querido! Este ano usei um produto novo, ficou excelente. – A Sra. Weasley deixou a pilha sobre a mesa de cabeceira de Harry e saiu assim que Rony entrou.

– Tudo pronto? – Rony entrou trazendo diversos bolinhos açucarados do café em seus braços – Cabei de passar na cozinha e peguei esses para você, estão meio murchos, mas ainda sim, são deliciosos.

– Ah, 'brigado. – Harry fez um gesto com a mão indicando para que Rony colocasse os bolinhos sobre a cama – Você viu onde deixei minha pena? Aquela de águia...

– Essa aqui? – Gina entrou segurando sua pena de águia, embora ela parecesse pensar que tudo estava normal, Gina mexia na pena de forma a chamar a atenção, e parecia não notar isso. – Gina, que é isso? Você aprendeu a dançar com uma pena? – caçoou o irmão, rindo.

– Não seja mais tolo do que você já é normal-mente. – e vindo na direção de Harry, jogou a pena sobre a cama do garoto, e delicadamente ao pena melou nos bolinhos – Ah, Harry! Desculpa! Viu Rony? Você me dá nos nervos! Harry eu vou pedir para a mamãe dar um jeito, ela sempre dá... – e Gina saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

Enquanto Rony, punha todas as suas coisa no malão automaticamente Harry parou quando viu um embrulho de papel pardo ao fundo do malão de madeira. E delicadamente, ele pegou o embrulho com as pontas dos dedos e sabendo do que se tratava ele abriu-o e ficou vendo seu reflexo, naquele espelho que podia ter salvado uma vida...

– Aqui Harry, a mamãe deu um jeito, – Gina entrou no quarto, esbaforida, as mãos para trás – ela usou um removedor mágico, o problema foi que a pena ficou assim – e revelando a pena, ela estava igual antes o problema foi que agora estava amassada ao meio, mas como se fosse a mais bela pena, Harry a aceitou.

– Obrigado Gina! – e mirando nos olhos castanhos de Gina, completou – Ficou até melhor do que antes.

– Que, isso Harry... Ah! Rony a Mione disse que você pegou o livro dela de transfiguração e que seria interessante que ele voltasse inteiro, ainda hoje.

– Caracas! Eu coloquei no fundo do malão... Droga! – e virando o malão de cabeça para baixo, começou a procurar pelo livro, resmungando.

– Gina me dá uma mãozinha com isso aqui? – Harry disse a Gina, que concordou com a cabeça – Me alcança aquela pilha de vestes?

E assim o dia se desenrolou, Gina e Harry ajudando-se na arrumação dos malões de cada um; Hermione gritando com Rony, porque seu livro de transfiguração agora tinha, de acordo com Mione, uma grotesca orelha na folha de rosto, e que por isso ela jamais emprestaria nada a ele; ao fim do dia os gêmeos Weasley foram conversar com os quatro.

– O pessoal da Ordem pediu que a gente avisasse à vocês, que amanhã na partida para Hogwarts, a Guarda vai acompanha-los até a King's Cross. – começou Fred que indicou com a mão o irmão que completou – E vocês vão para lá mais cedo do que de costume logo, vocês amanhã acordaram as oito, para que estejam lá as nove e meia, tudo bem?

– Ah! Odeio acordar cedo... – resmungou Rony que foi reprimido por um olhar gelado de Mione e da Sra. Weasley.

– Por isso mesmo! Todos para a cama! – a Sra. Weasley deu boa-noite a todos e enxotou-os para a cama.

O dia da partida à Hogwarts, foi como de costume uma confusão, o fato de que a Ordem achava prudente chegarem mais cedo, piorou drasticamente as coisas. Os corredores da Ordem, estavam sempre apinhados de gente correndo, segurando mapas, chaves titilando em portas, fechaduras se abrindo e se trancando, volumosas capas se enroscando em archotes, em fim uma zoeira geral havia se apossado da Ordem. Enquanto Rony e Harry se dirigiam sonolentamente para a cozinha, Carlinhos encontrou Rony e puxou-o à um canto do corredor, falando ao cochichos explicou que ao que presumivelmente, o motivo do caos na sede era a viagem à King's Cross, o mesmo revelou-se sendo uma ameaça de ataques na estação, ou seja contra Harry, e contra vocês.

– Quê! – indagou assustado Rony, a um dos gêmeos weasley – Isso não pode ser verdade, o trem parte às onze... Da manhã, só um louco atacaria uma estação de trem a esse horário!

Carlinhos pegou o irmão pelos braços e começou a sacudi-lo gritando – Não seja babaca como Percy foi – enquanto falava pequenos perdigotos eram lançados na face de Rony – de não querer acreditar na... – e sub-linhando cada letra complementou – Na v-e-r-d-a-d-e! – e soltando o irmão virou as costas e entrou na porta mais próxima. Os dois seguiram caminho e passados dois segundo Fred gritou lá de trás.

– Loucura por loucura, não há problema, muitos deles ficaram presos em Azkaban, que fez o serviço completo! – as orelhas de Rony ficaram instan-taneamente da cor das maçãs que encontraram na mesa da cozinha.

– Bom dia garotos! – uma mulher estava sentada a mesa e seu habitual cabelo espetado cor de chiclete fora substituído por longas madeixas cor de mel, e seus olhos agora pareciam menores, embora seu aspecto estivesse diferente, Harry suspeitava de alguma forma que aquela mulher era ninguém menos que Tonks!

– Tonks? – Inquiriu Harry indeciso.

– Sim, você ficou bem feliz com a festa não! – ela se levantou e fez um gesto para que ocupassem os lugares à sua frente, enquanto isso Molly perguntava o que iriam querer – Rony, você eu já sei torradas com geléia e ovos com bacon. Harry querido, o que você gostaria? É só dizer.

– Hum... Acho que salsichas e ovos seriam uma boa escolha. – e com um aceno da varinha a Sra. Weasley conjurou uma toalha e várias cestinhas com torradas, ovos e salsichas. Três pratos saíram de dentro do armário e se assentaram diante de cada ocupante da mesa. – Tonks, eu pus algumas coisinhas a mais na mesa para que você pudesse escolher.

– Molly, você não existe! – exclamou uma Tonks que embora sua boca estivesse cheia com pãezinhos de minuto e geléia estava muito sorridente.

Enquanto saboreavam o café já passava das oito e meia e quando Rony abriu a boca para reclamar que as garotas estavam atrasadas as mesmas apareceram na porta da cozinha, os cabelos ainda molhados, as duas estavam a carregar os malões e um cabide com vestes negras forradas com tecido grená grinfinório bem passadas.

– Bom dia! – disseram Gina e Mione respectivamente. – Tonks! Tudo bom? – Mione contornou a mesa e se sentou ao lado de Tonks e Gina ao lado de Mione.

– Meninas, vocês estão atrasadas! Logo comam rápido porque Gui já me avisou que a Guarda pretende sair daqui a dez minutos! – avisou Molly.

Gina respondeu delicadamente – É o suficiente mãe!

Ao que Harry observou, e note que só ele parecia ver o que ocorria, havia algo dourado piscando dentro da blusa de Tonks e quando ela percebeu o que se sucedia se levantou e ao ver a cara inconformada de Mione e de todos os outros explicou – Vou ver o que o Quim e o Moody estão planejando. – e pondo a mão de onde a luz dourada vinha disse adeus e saiu da cozinha sob um olhar de censura da Sra. Weasley.

Após o café, Harry e Rony foram até o quarto e pegaram seus malões e voltaram para a cozinha. Quando chegaram na mesma toda a Guarda se encontrava ali.

– Foi ótimo vocês chegarem! Estávamos à espera de vocês. – Quim um bruxo negro e alto dava as instruções de como proceder durante as operações da Ordem. – Vocês não devem denunciar de forma alguma nossa participação na Ordem. Se algo realmente vier a ocorrer nós iremos protegê-los, mas não hesitem em brandir as varinhas perante aquelas cobras. É basicamente isso. Rony seu protetor é Elifas Dodge – um bruxo deu uma piscadela para o garoto que retribuiu com um sorrisinho pelo canto da boca – Hermione e Gina, Tonks e Vance ficaram com vocês, – Quim indicou Tonks e a bruxa que protegeu Harry na fuga do número quatro, Emelina Vance. Quim respirou fundo e olhou para Harry – Você Potter, não desgrude de mim e do Moody, entendeu?

Enquanto Harry confirmava com um aceno da cabeça, o garoto viu que Moody parecia preocupado e seu olho mágico estava se mexendo constantemente em todas as direções.

– Varinhas no bolso? – Quim confirmou à todos presentes, e todos concordaram – Então vamos, Moody por favor. – e dizendo isso Quim abriu caminho para que Moody abrisse a porta da cozinha. A chave de Moody era de um azul elétrico como seu olho e o formato da tranca era como um pequeno espiral, ele a tocou perante a porta e a mesma ficou com um brilho azulado por alguns instantes e após alguns segundos terem decorrido, Moody empunhou a varinha e abriu a porta.

O que a porta revelou não forma os corredores da Ordem para espanto de Harry, a porta se abria para um beco escuro, cheio de latas de lixo e entulho trouxa, havia um gato sentado sobre a lixeira mais próxima, que pareceu a Harry estranhamente familiar, o gato tudo observava dali e ao perceber a presença de pessoas ali, ele desceu elegantemente da lata de lixo e desapareceu de vista por uma fresta do beco.

Todos saíram e Harry sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro empurra-lo para frente, era Moody, a mão dentro das vestes, obviamente segurando a varinha, Harry fazia o mesmo com a sua dentro do suéter que usava. E quando pensou em puxar assunto com Rony e Mione viu que estava sozinho com Quim e Moody, silenciosamente caminhando. Ao que Harry percebeu, estavam separados, para que caso algo acontecesse, não ocorresse uma colisão direta bruxo-trouxa. Moody apertou com força o ombro de Moody e Harry avistou o problema do outro lado da calçada, dois homens com longos sobretudos negros com a mão dentro dos mesmos olhavam para os três.

– Não olhe Harry! – Moody deu uma profunda aspiração do ar – estamos bem preparados! Dumble-dore está por perto caso algo ocorra.

Pela primeira vez Harry viu que Moody receava algo, sua voz não era rouca e confiante, mas desafinada e interiorizada. Quim por outro lado apressava o passo e não parava de olhar para trás.

Quando o relógio da estação ficou ao alcance dos olhos tudo pareceu mais seguro, havia diversos trouxas pela rua e muitas pessoas vestindo estranhas roupas, que Harry suspeitou serem bruxos chegando para embarcar seus filhos no expresso que sairia dali à uma hora. Os homens com, sobretudos haviam desaparecido e Moody verificava tudo com seu olho mágico. Quando pisaram na estação encontraram, todos os outros já sentados nos bancos da estação. Os quatro malões empilhados, e as duas gaiolas, com corujas completavam a cena. Rony exclamou de longe.

– Vocês demoraram! – ao ouvir a voz de Rony, Moody ameaçou retirar a varinha do bolso e ao verificar de quem era a voz completou – Garoto tolo! – apertaram o passo, o caminho do beco à estação lhe custaram três quartos de hora e Harry sentiu as canelas queimarem pela longa caminhada.

Quando se aproximaram Emelina se levantou e foi falar diretamente com Moody sobre ao que Harry pode escutar pessoas de sobretudos negros. Moody respondeu com a voz rouca de sempre – Já os vimos, dois na Corner Street. Nada para se preocupar, estão aqui como nós também estamos e Dumbledore está por perto – Moody indicou o peito e Emelina confirmou positivamente com as mãos.

O tempo como tem o péssimo hábito, demorou a passar, o que forma minutos pareceram anos, Tonks havia pedido aos garotos que não conversassem muito para não chamar a atenção.

A Sra. Weasley chegou faltando dez minutos para que embarcassem no trem, junto com ela entrou também uma mulher alta com longos cabelos louros lhe caindo até as costas acompanhando um garoto louro de olhos acinzentados, Draco Malfoy. Molly e Narcisa se encararam por alguns segundos até que Narcisa gargalhou e saiu dali juntamente com seu filho.

– ..bre Draco... – resmungou a senhora Weasley pelos dentes – Vamos então? Eu levo vocês a guarda irá se dissipar aos poucos.

Rony, Mione, Gina e Harry seguiram a Sra. Weasley. Moody e Tonks foram atrás, Harry passou o olho pela estação e viu diversos bruxos conhecido circulando apreensivos, mas o que lhe gerou um fúria incontrolável foi a visão de uma mulher sentada trajando vestes verde-escócia, longos cabelos negros e olhos delineados por belos cílios, era Bellatrix Lestrange, a assassina de seu querido padrinho, a vontade de Harry era de correr até a mesma e estourar o rosto intacto dela, mas o que conseguiu foi derrubar uma lixeira e chamar atenção para o grupo. Moody correu e disfarçadamente limpou tudo com a varinha.

Quando chegaram no bloco de pedra que divida a plataforma nove da plataforma dez Tonks entrou primeiro com a bagagem, depois Rony, Mione, Gina, a Sra Weasley, Harry e por fim Moody que apareceu na estação com varinha no punho.

– Entrem no trem, é o que devem fazer. Ficaram juntos de Dumbledore e isto basta.

– Vocês quatro venham aqui! – a Sra. Weasley tentou, mas um lágrima já havia rolado pela as maçãs de seu rosto – Quero que prometam que vão permanecer unidos e não vão correr atrás de encrenca como no ano anterior. Me prometam, isso é uma ordem.

– A culpa foi minha, – Harry disse o que queria ter dito havia meses – se algo ocorreu nos meses anteriores eu tenho consciência de que a culpa foi minha.

– Harry! Você não faz idéia o quanto sinto por você – e a Sra. Weasley o abraçou fortemente, e pelo ombro de Molly Harry avistou Malfoy recebendo os carinhos de sua mãe.

Após a Sra. Weasley se despedir de todos, e todos se despedirem de Moody e Tonks eles entraram no trem e foram procurar por cabines vazias.

O Expresso de Hogwarts já estava começando a se mover nos trilhos e os quatro ainda não haviam encontrado uma cabine. Por fim encontraram uma no último vagão e como todo o mesmo permanecia vazio tomaram conta do local. Hermione e Rony despejaram os malões no corredor e se dirigiram a cabine dos monitores para dar e receber instruções. Gina e Harry e foram encarregados de arrumar as malas no bagageiro e agora já tinham permissão de usar magia e Harry tirou a varinha do suéter e exclamou:

– _Mobilicorpus_! – e os malões obedeceram, e forma para debaixo dos assentos. Gina se sentou no banco da janela e ficou encarando Harry. Estavam ali. Sozinhos. Não mais. Luna e Neville entraram no vagão e pareciam aliviados por terem encontrado os dois.

– Percorremos todo o trem e não os encontrávamos, até que avistamos Granger no corredor e falamos com ela. – Luna este ano parecia menos maluca, talvez fosse pela ausência das rolhas como colar ou pelo simples fato de agora a conhecer melhor. Seu olhos continuavam iguais azuis e vidrados. Neville tinha por incrível que pareça perdido peso e suas roupas estavam mais folgadas. Sua voz também mudara, não era mais um menino tolo e gaguejante. Sua voz era normal.

– Harry! Que bom que você veio cara! Não vejo a hora de reiniciar a Armada. – e Harry se lembrou, a Armada de Dumbledore, organização clandestina que fundara em seu quinto ano para combater a tirania de Dolores Umbridge – Ah, sim todos estão comentando. Antônio Goldstein já veio me perguntar sobre se a organização iria continuar. – completou Luna em tom de desafio.

– Bem, para ser sincero... – vendo que os dois estavam em pé, Harry acenou os bancos diante dele e de Gina, que permanecia concentrada com a visão da janela, e pediu que sentassem – Eu ainda não havia pensado nisso, mas acho que se tivermos um professore decente de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas não precisaremos do grupo mais.

A cara de desaprovação não foi só de Gina, mas de Luna e Neville também. Gina interrompeu sua concentração e retorquiu.

– Harry! Você viu como que tivemos de vir para a King's Cross. Aulinhas tolas com professores não adiantam nada. Precisamos de prática, você viu que com pouca experiência fomos aos poucos nos defendendo daquele monte de Comensais no ministério! – e dirigindo a palavra a Neville e Luna Gina terminou – Luna e Neville, sim vamos continuar com a AD, se Harry não quiser participar ele sai!

– Que? Eu só disse que iria pensar! Não disse que terminaríamos com a AD nem nada!

– Que gritaria é essa? – Rony e Hermione haviam acabado de chegar. – Rony e eu viemos comentando que algo devia ter acontecido, de novo, por que a gritaria?

– A Gina querendo me retirar da AD...

– O Harry querendo terminar com a AD...

– Sandice dos dois! – completou Hermione. – Oi Neville! Oi Lovegood! –Hermione não parecia que estava querendo ser muito simpática com Luna – como foram as férias?

– Boas...fui com minha avó à casa de todos os meus parentes para conta meus feitos no ministério... – conforme ia falando a voz ia decrescendo – minha família agora acha que sou um herói...

– Não deixa de ser, permaneceu ali, na batalha, até a Mione caiu! – completou Rony rindo.

– Aquele feitiço era assombrosamente poderoso Rony! – retorquiu Hermione desgostosa.

Todos riram e se acomodaram ali. Conversaram e riram mais um pouco ficaram debatendo sobre os mais diversos assuntos, todos muito supérfluos, como quadribol, bailes, encontros e namoros... Quando a senhora da carrocinha de lanches passou todos compraram dezenas de guloseimas e bolinhos e garrafas e garrafas de suco de abóbora gelado. Após terem se fartado de tanto comer receberam a visita de diversos colegas da Grifinória, lufa-lufa e corvinal. Justino Finch-fletchey e Anna Abbot vieram saber se a AD prosseguiria e Antônio Goldstein veio falar com Luna. Embora tudo parecesse perfeito naquele dia, enquanto Gina cochilava e Luna lia _O Pasquim_, Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe e Goyle interromperam a conversa entre Harry, Rony, Neville e Mione.

– Olha só! Potter, Weasley e Granger o trio perfeito ataca novamente! – Parkinson e seus capangas riram debochadamente.

– Pelo que sei Malfoy, seu papai esta em Azkaban, não é mesmo? E só para lembra fomos exatamente nós seis que o prendemos. – e como pisar numa serpente Malfoy se alterou e instintivamente tirou a varinha das vestes e apontou para o coração de Harry, que também fora rápido e tinha a varinha em mãos. Diferente de Malfoy, Harry estava calmo.

– Foi um erro você ter feito isso hoje Malfoy. Você sabe que Crabbe e Goyle são inúteis com uma varinha e Parkinson... Sem comentários.

– Potter... Você é muito prepotente, seu _Es_...

Houve raios dourados, vermelhos e roxos que se dissiparam e ricochetearam nas paredes.

Tudo ocorreu de forma tão rápida que Harry não pode nem analisar quem lançou o que em quem. Harry desarmara Malfoy que fora atingido por dois feitiços estuporantes um de Justino Finch-fletchey e o outro de Anna Abbot. Crabbe e Goyle estavam caídos de borco, Luna e Gina usaram a azaração do bicho-papão e Parkinson estava estática como pedra Hermione usara o feitiço do Corpo Preso e Rony estava caído no meio da cabine.

– _Enervate_! – disse Harry e Rony – Todos estão bem? – Houve uma confirmação geral e então Harry perguntou à Anna e Justino – Como vocês viram Malfoy aqui?

– Ah ele é uma besta mesmo – disse Justino chutando as pernas de Malfoy – Saiu da cabine e veio até aqui segurando a varinha nas costas, e eu e Justino o seguimos, só por diversão – completou a monitora da Lufa-lufa.

– _Mobilicorpus_! – exclamou Gina e Parkinson, dura como pau foi sendo levada dali. Os outros ajudaram a retirar os sonserinos dali enquanto Mione e Luna cuidavam de um Rony ainda atordoado.

Após os problemas resolvidos, a noite já havia caído e já era possívelavistar o lago da escola, torrinhas e torreões já podiam ser vistos através da noite escura. Hermione como de costume fora perguntar ao maquinista o tempo para a chegada e então todos colocaram as vestes de Hogwarts e ficaram rindo da pequena batalha com os sonserinos. Porém Harry não podia deixar de pensar no que havia visto no braço esquerdo de Malfoy, fora rápido, mas suficiente para saber que agora Draco Malfoy era mais um desviado do bem.

Como ocorrera no ano anterior, quando trem parou na estação de Hogsmeade, Hermione e Rony ajudaram os primeiro-anistas a encontrar Hagrid que os levaria ao passeio inaugural pelo lago. Quando Harry desceu juntamente com os outros escutou a alta e grossa voz de Hagrid, o Guardião das Chaves de Hogwarts – Alunos do primeiro ano! Aqui comigo! Primeiro ano aqui! – e logo dezenas de pequenos bruxinhos aguardavam ansioso a ida ao deque de Hogsmeade.

Os quatro, Harry, Gina, Neville e Luna iam caminhando em direção as carruagem que os aguardavam, e Harry ficou feliz em ver que Malfoy não estava embarcando em nenhuma o que significava que ainda estava no trem, provavelmente sem sentidos.

Enquanto caminhavam Gina que ia ao seu lado, travou os pés na grama e apertou com força o pulso de Harry.

– O q-que são essas coisas? – os olhos de Gina giravam ao redor das carruagens e parecia perplexa com o que via.

Só agora Harry havia notado a presença dos testrálios atrelados às carruagens, seres aladas horripilantes, eram como cavalos, porém seus osso eram delineados pelo couro do bicho e seus olhos eram brancos e leitosos e tinham expressão alguma.

– São testrálios. – explicou Harry a Gina, e antes que Gina perguntasse porque eles estavam ali, Luna respondeu – Você só não podia vê-los.

– Isso é estranho... Muito estranho mesmo. – e dizendo isso Gina foi a última a entrar na carruagem que se fechou sozinha e foi levada até os portões de Hogwarts que eram ladeados por dois javalis alados.

O castelo dava indícios de que a atividade já havia começado, em todas as janelinhas do castelo era possível avistar um feixe de luz, o que fazia parecer estrelas nas paredes escuras do castelo que se misturavam com a escura noite. Os portões se abriram e as carruagens foram parando uma a uma enfileiradas de forma a arranjar um semi-círculo diante das enormes portas de carvalho lustroso que o castelo possuía. Quando o primeiro estudante pisou degrau mais baixo da escadaria de pedra que antecedia a porta, a mesma se abriu iluminando os jardins com a luz do seu interior e assim revelando a enorme multidão que se movia em direção ao castelo.

Quando chegaram ao Salão principal o mesmo exibia as decorações tradicionais de início de anos, quatro enormes galhardetes nas cores das quatro diferentes casas, amarelo, azul, verde e vermelho e nas barras os galhardetes exibiam franjas ouro, prata, negro ou cobre o que dava ao salão um ar de festa. Atrás da mesa dos professores uma enorme bandeira negra com o brasão de Hogwarts emoldurava todo o salão. Luna se despediu dos demais e se encaminhou à mesa da Corvinal. Hermione e Rony já aguardavam Harry e Gina, sentados a mesa de Grifinória.

Quando Dumbledore tomou seu lugar à mesa, as portas do salão se abriram e revelaram uma fila de alunos do primeiro-ano nervosos, assim como Harry ficaram também, e caminharam até o fim do salão liderados pela professora McGonagall, que depositou um chapéu velho e esfarrapado sobre um também velho banquinho de três pernas. No mesmo instante um rasgo próximo à aba do chapéu se abriu e o mesmo começou a cantarolar.

_Ó jovens bruxos,_

_Que aqui se lançam ao conhecimento_

_Além das fronteiras de seu entendimento_

_E além das nossas, uma briga é travada_

_E isso me lembra dois amigos meus_

_Um era Slytherin, outro era Gryffindor,_

_Amigos pela Bretanha, nos campos de batalha_

_Opostos nessa escola, permanecem com ardor_

_Havia também dois pilares_

_Erguidos, para sustentar uma colisão,_

_Mas antes que o ocorresse_

_A idéia foi ao chão_

_Um pilar era Ravenclaw_

_E o outro Hufflepuff _

_Que juntos ajudaram a reformar a fundação_

_E eis que após tempos_

_Há uma nova colisão_

_Forças se chocam contra o peito do irmão_

_Vocês podem achar estranho,_

_Mas tudo é necessário,_

_Quando vi ele ir embora,_

_Suspeitava o pior,_

_Sabia como nunca, que a discussão não terminara..._

_E que logo pais e filhos_

_Voltariam para o acerto,_

_Pois nesse mundo aqui se faz e_

_Aqui se paga,_

_E só lembro a vocês,_

_Que pensem nos seus atos,_

_Que saibam das conseqüências,_

_E que não julguem como Pilatos_

_Pois hoje estou aqui para julgá-los_

_Em qual casa se disporão_

_Onde morarão,_

_Seja a sua a Sonserina,_

_de Slytherin, o guerreiro dos pântanos._

_Ou então que seja a sua a Corvinal,_

_de Ravenclaw, o pilar da fundação._

_Pois bem, Seja a sua a Grifinória,_

_de Gryffindor, o cavaleiro das charcas. _

_Seja a sua a Lufa-lufa,_

_de Hufflepuff, a coluna de proteção!_

_Eis que é chagada a hora de vós,_

_Se aproximem jovens,_

_Ponha-me em sua cabeça_

_Que rapidamente lhe direi_

_Seja lá qual for a casa,_

_À que você pertença!_

Todos bateram palmas continuamente até que o alvoroço cessou e McGonagall começou a chamar os nomes, iniciando com um garotinho de cabelos louros e bochechas rosadas que foi selecionado para Corvinal.

– Essa seleção sempre demora – comentou Rony enquanto batia palmas para a mais nova aluna da Grifinória – não vejo a hora – finalizou Rony olhando para o prato vazio.

– Rony! Você só pensa em comer? – disse uma Gina indignada – Parece até que você não come direito em casa.

Novamente bateram palmas aos novos integran-tes da mesa da grifinória e após mais alguns nome a cerimônia de seleção havia se encerrado e McGonagall já havia recolhido o chapéu e o banquinho, logo já ocupava seu habitual lugar ao lado de Dumbledore, que havia se levantado, mostrando suas belas vestes de veludo roxo com cordões dourados.

– Sejam Bem-Vindos para mais um ano em Hogwarts! – sorrindo continuou – Devo dar parabéns aos mais novos alunos desta escola e também alertá-los sobre algumas regras básicas. Primeiro! – disse Dumbledore levantando um longo dedo de sua mão –Todos os alunos estão terminantemente proibidos de entrar na floresta dos jardins da escola, visto que o local está muito perigoso. E segundo – Dumbledore agora levantou seu segundo dedo – Existe uma lista de objetos proibidos no colégio na sala do Sr. Filch. – olhando na direção de Harry através de seus oclinhos de meia-lua Dumbledore deu um profundo suspiro e começou a falar com uma voz mais séria.

– É fato que Voldemort – ao som daquele nome, muitos, principalmente os sonserinos deram suspiros de aflição – está de volta a ativa. Muitos de vocês já devem ter tido, neste verão um contato mais próximo com ele, creio que você devam ter ficado sabendo das mortes pela Ordem dele correto? – muitas cabeças confirmaram em todas as mesas à exceção da mesa da sonserina que dava sorrisos maliciosos em direção ao diretor – Logo é sempre bom avisar que nesses períodos de conturbações sociais no mundo mágico, as pessoas mudam e logo tomem cuidados. Obrigado, creio que estão famintos!

E ao dizer isso, as travessas de comida apareceram e o conteúdo era como de costume o mais variado possível, haviam batatas cozidas, pernil assado, carne de porco, peru recheado, as mais diversas saladas e um delicioso pudim de ruibarbo.

Enquanto se servia Harry não deixou de observar Malfoy do outro lado do salão, segurava com firmeza o braço esquerdo e não tocara no comida te então.

Conforme comia, Harry observava o salão e ficava assombrado só de pensar no que aconteceria caso uma nova ordem se instaurasse em Hogwarts. Harry viu Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça e ficou feliz em saber que seu padrinho agora descansava em paz e não viveria até o fim dos tempos como Nick fazia, e Harry percebeu como aquilo era triste.

Após o jantar todos foram às suas respectivas salas comunais, como de costume Harry tomou, um atalho próximo à cozinha, juntamente com Gina e Neville o rumo do sétimo andar, onde se localizava a torre da grifinória. Rony e Hermione ficaram e foram pelas escadarias de mármore para mostrar o castelo aos pequenos primeiro-anistas.

Quando chegaram perante o quadro da mulher gorda ela sorriu docemente e disse.

– Bom ver vocês por aqui! Nem todos voltaram este ano! Senha?

– Pó de Cinzal! – exclamou Gina, e enquanto entraram, ela completou – Mione me disse a senha lá em baixo.

Harry subiu rapidamente para o dormitório e ficou feliz em ver sua cama de dossel lhe esperando. Abriu o malão com a varinha, pegou o pijama e deitou-se. Disse, boa-noite a Neville e nem viu Rony entrar, só sentiu as pálpebras pesadas caírem pelos seus olhos.


	7. A Compensação

– CAPÍTULO SETE –

_A Compensação_

O dia seguinte ao banquete de início do ano letivo despertou ensolarado, e embora Harry tivesse se atrasado para o café, chegou bem em tempo de receber o horário novo. Quando chegou ao salão principal, as quatro mesas das casas estavam cheias de alunos alvoroçados com o início do ano escolar. Harry avistou Rony e Mione entregando os horários aos alunos na mesa da Grifinória e correu até eles e notou que havia preocupação no olhar de Mione.

– Alô! Bom dia! – disse Rony se sentando ao lado de Gina que observava atenta seu horário, e entregando um pedaço de pergaminho à Harry disse com a voz animada – Toma seu horário novo. Hoje temos nossas matérias preferidas. Binns no segundo tempo e Trelawney no último.

A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts possuía diversas matérias, dentre as quais, Harry poderia escolher as que mais lhe agradasse, embora tivesse a opção de cursar as matérias que quisesse, tinha que suportar alguns professores que Harry, por assim dizer, odiava. Binns era professor de História da Magia, um velho fantasma que lecionava a matéria mais chata do castelo. Trelawney era uma mulher avoada que acreditava ser uma vidente, só pelo motivo de possuir uma grande vidente na família; embora em seu íntimo Harry soubesse que Trelawney tinha alguns trunfos em sua carreira, ainda assim, não lhe agradava ter de assistir aulas de Adivinhação. Harry passou o olho pelo novo horário e se deteve no horário de terça-feira, que estava marcado, _Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas_, e Harry se atentou para um pequeno fato, quem era o novo professor? Hermione, notando a exasperação nos olhos do amigo exclamou com indignação.

– Eu também só percebi isso, hoje pela manhã. –Hermione passava geléia sobre a torrada, enquanto Harry se servia de ovos com bacon – Dumbledore não anunciou o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. E nós não vimos ninguém diferente no trem, nem na mesa dos professores. – Rony se virou e observou a mesa do corpo docente, realmente não havia ninguém diferente.

– Às vezes o Dumbledore, quis fazer uma surpresa, ou simplesmente esqueceu, está velho e você sabe...

– Dumbledore, não esqueceria nada nesse mundo, é lúcido o suficiente para isso! – retorquiu Hermione indignada.

– A não ser, que ele quisesse esquecer. – Gina guardava o horário na mochila e dizia – Observei, o mesmo que vocês esta manhã, só que o bom é que faltam dez minutos para eu saber o que se passa. Meu primeiro tempo hoje é Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – e pondo a mochila nas costas completou – Encontro vocês no almoço.

Gina saiu e Harry ficou observando seus belos fios ruivos dançarem às suas costas, e só quando Gina desapareceu do salão ele percebeu que havia um pedaço de bacon grudado em seu queixo.

– Vamos? Até chegarmos no segundo andar. – disse Hermione impaciente, e olhou no relógio – Flitwick não tolera atrasos, nem eu.

Enquanto Rony protestava, Harry juntou suas coisas e foi caminhando em direção ao segundo andar. Hermione e Rony, após uma pequena discussão, seguiram Harry. Após subirem as escadarias de mármore, chegaram a sala de Feitiços.

A classe de Flitwick estava como sempre, barulhenta e cheia. Se não fosse pela pilha de livros, na qual se equilibrava, Flitwick estaria encoberto por penas, almofadas, e tudo que sua mesa apoiava, além dela mesma. Ele deu um brando aceno com a varinha e todos escutaram um silvo agudo que fez com que a classe se aquietasse. Harry, Rony e Mione sentaram se no meio da sala de aula, em três carteiras, lado a lado.

– Hoje vamos aprender um feitiço, um pouco mais complexo. – Flitwick tinha um voizinha esganiçada e aguda – O Feitiço da Invisibilidade! Gostaria que copiassem os movimento da varinha e ao final da aula praticaremos, com esses livros aqui.

Passaram a metade da aula, copiando difíceis anéis da cabala da varinha, seus movimentos, os efeitos esperados e como potencializar o feitiço da invisibilidade. O único som que se escutava na sala era o correr das penas sobre os pergaminhos.

Quando terminou Harry ficou admirando o céu azul, e pensou que poderia jogar quadribol novamente, o mais cedo possível iria procura McGonagall para poder reunir o time. Harry olhou para os lados e viu Rony e Mione ainda copiando.

– Prontos? – a voz esganiçada de Flitwick foi abafada por um burburinho de desaprovação – Mais cinco minutos. Quem terminou venha até aqui um instante. Harry se levantou e viu que Rony e Simas vinham mais atrás. Ao chegarem diante da mesa do professor ele pediu que fossem distribuindo os pesados livros pela sala.

– Se soubesse que era isso, fingia estar copiando – Rony resmungou por entre os dentes. E andando pela sala logo já haviam distribuído o livro a todos e quando sentaram Flitwick já havia começado a explicar o Feitiço.

– Entenderam? Gire, contorne o tetraedro e só então digam _Inevisive! _– Flitwick apontou a varinha para sua mesa e a mesma desapareceu perante um flash de luz azul. – Podem começar!

Após inúmeras tentativas Rony e Harry, deixaram seus livros ao menos transparentes, porém o livro de Hermione continuava sólido e permanecia visível; no finzinho da aula Harry notou que a amiga estava nervosa e escutou Hermione exclamar _Evanesco!_ E seu livro desapareceu. Decorridos os minutos restantes da aula a sineta tocara e a sala foi evacuada com estrema rapidez, e logo a maioria dos alunos se encaminhou à sala do prof. Binns, já que o segundo tempo estava ocupado com História da Magia.

– Pelo menos temos transfiguração após o almoço! A aula não de Flitwick não foi lá essas coisa hoje – reclamou Mione que não contara à nenhum dos dois o que havia feito.

– Droga, odeio adivinhação – indagou Rony olhando para o teto enquanto as escadarias se moviam e levavam os garotos ao andar térreo. – Aquela mulher é tão estúpida.

– Vocês já deviam ter feito como eu! – retorquiu satisfeita Hermione – Ela é uma das piores charlatãs que eu já vi. – enquanto andavam no corredor sul, na direção da classe de Binns, Hermione continuou – Bem, vocês sabem, nunca vi uma predição convincente dela.

Harry que escutava tudo atentamente, mas só confirmava tudo com a cabeça, entretanto tinha perfeita consciência que Trelawney não era tão ruim assim como Hermione praguejava.

A aula de Binns foi a mesmice de sempre; chata, sonífera e insuportável: essa seria uma boa descrição da aula de História da Magia. O assunto da aula daquele dia foi como a antiga monarquia celta se transformou no ministério da magia bretão e como a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos foi formada. O único ponto alto da aula, foi entender que a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos tinha poder de veto na decisões ministeriais e que funcionava de forma a auxiliar em decisões do ministério.

Ao final da aula, Binns passou uma redação sobre as funções da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos e como ela se articula com o Ministério. Hermione era a única que copiava tudo o que Binns lançava ao quadro e parecia sempre interessada. Quando a sineta tocou, metade da turma se levantou com um sobressalto, indício de que estavam cochilando ou apenas com a atenção desviada.

Binns resmungou ao som da sineta e dispensou os alunos.

Quando chegaram ao salão principal para almoçar, Hermione foi a primeira a levantar o assunto.

– Afinal, quem será o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? – acenando para Gina, que já almoçava na mesa da Grifinória disse – Vamos, Gina deve nos contar quem é!

Hermione os fez apertar o passo até a mesa de Grifinória e logo os três se sentaram de frente para Gina que estava eufórica e risonha. Rony abriu o assunto.

– Porque você está assim? Alguém lhe deu umas delícias hilariantes? – Gina negou com a cabeça – Então faz o favor de dizer o que houve!

– Quem é o novo professor? – disse Harry ansioso pela resposta e quando Gina negou com a cabeça ele não entendeu.

– Não tem professor novo. – disse Gina contendo um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios.

– Gina não seja tola! Dumbledore teria contratado um ou então o Ministério teria feito como no ano passado, com Umbridge!

Gina parecia achar graça da curiosidade dos três e deu um suspiro e começou a falar. – Vocês não vão acreditar! Realmente não existe um novo _professor_ – e vendo a exasperação dos amigos completou – mas existe uma professora. Olha lá! Está sentada à mesa dos professores! – e quando os três observaram viram que entre um bruxo baixinho de olhos desfocados e uma bruxa de ar tresloucado, uma mulher se destacava, um profundo rosa chiclete que vinha de mechas pontiagudas de cabelo, pertencentes a ninguém menos que Ninfadora Tonks!

– Não acredito! Por que nem ela nem Dumbledore nos contaram? – a indignação estava presente na voz de Mione.

– Eu perguntei a ela. – disse Gina em tom de desafio, vendo a cara de Hermione expeliu as palavras docemente – Ela disse, _"negócios do Dumbledore"_, e mandou eu terminar de executar minha azaração.

– Estão aprendendo azarações nas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? – Rony parecia surpreso com a notícia.

– Isso é bom! – comentou Harry enquanto se servia de batatas coradas – Pelo menos agora temos um professor decente de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – e quando foi observar a mesa dos docentes viu que Tonks não estava mais presente.

– Faz sentido Dumbledore querer esconder a notícia – disse Hermione enquanto descansava o garfo no prato – Assim não chamaria a atenção para Tonks, porque sabemos que qualquer deslize em Hogwarts, os filhos de Comensais logo enviariam uma coruja aos pais.

– Isso só chamou mais a atenção dos alunos de que um professor não havia sido anunciado. – completou Rony com a voz engrolada, sua boca estava cheia de pedaços de presunto.

– É, mas assim é melhor... – finalizou Gina enquanto usava o guardanapo para limpar a boca, e direcionando o olhar para Mione – Se Dumbledore acha assim, então é melhor.

Mione retribuiu a fala de Gina com um belo sorriso torto, porque sua boca estava ocupada mastigando delicadas couve-de-Bruxelas.

– Tchau para vocês, Luna está me esperando, combinamos de ir juntas para as masmorras.

– Estou indo também. – disse Harry que deixou o prato ainda pela metade e seguiu Gina – Encontro vocês na sala de Transfiguração – Harry correu ao encontro de Gina e puxou-a pelo ombro.

– Namorando Potter? – a voz arrastada de Malfoy foi ouvida do outro lado do salão, acompanhada de risadas sarcásticas.

– Ei, Malfoy! – e o garoto se virou – Como está o papai em Azkaban. Mande lembranças – Harry viu que o garoto apertava a varinha dentro das vestes, mas quando observou que havia mais de três na vantagem de Harry ele se virou e saiu do salão.

– Oi Harry! Seu amigo não vem? – disse Luna observando a mesa da Grifinória.

– Quem? Rony? – vendo a confirmação de Luna – Não, ele ficou com a Mione para depois irem para a aula de McGonagall, – Luna amarrou a cara para Mione – vim primeiro porque... – os olhos de Harry encontraram os de Gina e Harry driblou o assunto – Porque preciso pegar meu livro, esqueci na torre da Grifinória. Até logo. – E foi a vez de Gina amarrar a cara enquanto Harry se desviava de uma nuvem de estudantes do terceiro ano que vinham na direção contrária à de Harry.

Harry correu o mais que pode para chegar à classe de McGonagall, já que fora obrigado a tomar o atalho para o sétimo andar, porque Gina não lhe tirava os olhos quando ele havia dito que iria voltar ao dormitório. Quando chegou no terceiro andar, Pirraça o poltergeist do castelo, estava a escrever dizeres horríveis sobre o chão do corredor da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e quando Harry olhou de lado viu que a fresta da porta da classe de Tonks era preenchida momentaneamente por uma intensa luz dourada. Antes mesmo que Pirraça o visse Harry girou sobre os calcanhares e desceu o último lance de escadas para chegar a classe de Transfiguração.

Hermione e Rony o aguardavam na porta da classe e para alívio de Harry, McGonagall ainda não havia chegado.

– Onde você foi? – perguntou Rony observando as escadas – O que você foi fazer lá em cima?

– Ah! Sim... Eu... – e viu no semblante dos amigos que eles sabiam que ele estava mentindo, mas mesmo assim continuou – ...fui pegar meu livro novo de Transfiguração, peguei o velho por engano.

– Tudo bem, Harry. Vamos entrar. McGonagall está vindo do final do corredor. – Eles entraram na classe e logo um horrível cheiro de fezes animais invadiu suas narinas, Harry olhou a volta e viu que haviam diversas jaulas com pequenos porcos dentro, e o cheiro tornou-se explicável.

– ...ter perdido o efeito. _Anodórus!_ – Hermione olhou para trás e viu que McGonagall chegara, ao que parecia, a sala fora encantada para que o cheiro fosse banido, – Bom dia classe! Desculpem-me pela demora, o Prof. Ivan e eu estávamos conversando sobre uns assuntos importantes.

– Quem é ele? – inquiriu Harry diretamente a Hermione – Nunca ouvi falar dele aqui em Hogwarts!

– Como não Harry? – Hermione parecia achar que aquela era a pergunta mais sem sentido que já ouvira até então – O professor Ivan leciona Runas Antigas para mim há três anos e você nunca escutou o nome dele?

– Nem eu! – exclamou Rony em defesa de Harry enquanto a professora Minerva passava os movimentos de varinha para poderem transformar os porcos em banquinhos de quatro pernas. – Você pode ter achado que disse, mas, pelo menos eu não me lembro.

– Hum! Vamos copiar o quadro que é melhor! – e finalizando a conversa Hermione tomou nota das instruções de McGonagall enquanto a mesma pedia que Dino e Pavarti a ajudassem com os porcos.

Enquanto Harry anotava toda a informação em um pedaço de pergaminho, Dino trazia com o auxilio de um Feitiço de Locomoção, dois porcos gordos, iguaizinhos à seu primo Duda.

– Harry você pode ficar com esse. – Dino sacudiu a varinha e o porco começou a guinchar e então Harry exclamou – _Silencio!_ – e o porco aquietou-se e Harry pode então tentar transfigurá-lo.

Harry olhava de esguela o trabalho dos amigos e ficou surpreso em ver que o banco de Rony não possuía rabo apenas continuava a ser rosado e que Mione, como de costume, transfigurara o porco com excelência e seu banquinho tinha até desenhos florais sobre o tampo. Assim como Rony e Mione haviam progredido na tarefa, o banco de Harry era feito de madeira sólida e embora sem detalhes como o de Mione, funcionaria bem como um...Banquinho!

Quando o dia estava para terminar, Rony e Harry despediram-se de Mione e subiram tristes para a Torre Norte, onde teriam uma das aulas mais chatas que existiam, Adivinhação. Ao chegarem no alçapão com a tranca de latão, Harry puxou a mesma, que agora aberta revelava uma escadinha que levava à classe de Trelawney.

Como habitualmente, embora o sol estivesse brilhando lá fora, a lareira permanecia acesa e dela vinham fortes aromas adocicados que só aumentavam a sensação de calor na sala. Rony e Harry, sentaram-se próximos à janela em uma das pequeninas mesas de chá, hoje dispostas com estranhos instrumentos de metal e uma vasilha com água.

Pavarti e Lilá estavam alvoroçadas e sentaram-se na mesinha bem diante da lareira e da poltrona de chintz que Sibila ocupava todas as aulas.

Sibila Trelawney, era uma vidente, que embora fizesse todos saberem que era capaz de predizer o futuro, tinha apenas duas profecias que se mostraram serem verdadeiras. A vidente lecionava em Hogwarts a dezessete anos e desde então ocupava aquela sala e predizia a morte de um aluno por aula. Seu aspecto era o mais chamativo possível, usava sempre chalés de cores destoantes e sem combinação alguma, para completar seu aspecto de uma grande mariposa, ela usava óculos que triplicavam o tamanho de seus olhos, conferindo a ela um olhar totalmente desfocado e tresloucado.

– Boa tarde, meus queridos! – e do meio da escura parede cheia de luminárias cobertas de lenços vermelhos, Sibila se revelou da escuridão, o que retirou gritinhos de excitação de Pavarti e Lilá. – Este trimestre estudaremos o futuro através das vísceras de pobres aves mortas. Ou seja, Necromancia.

Quando a professora se aproximou de Pavarti e Lilá elas pareciam pensar que aquilo era o melhor dia de suas vidas. Trelawney, enquanto falava, distribuía aves mortas de um barrica de pedra e quando chegou na mesa de Harry e Rony ela olhou para Harry e se surpreendeu.

– Você?

– Sim professora! Sou eu! – respondeu Harry sarcástico, sabendo o que viria pela frente.

– Como é triste... Tão novo – e fingindo dar gemidos de aflição saiu choramingando.

Todos os anos, ou melhor todas as aulas, Sibila era incapaz de não deixar de alguma forma, predizer a precoce morte de Harry. Harry que já havia se acostumado pegou sua ave e foi consultar o livro de adivinhação para ver o que encontrava.

– E aí? O que você achou? – disse Rony folheado as páginas do livros – parece que vou finalmente ser rico! Harry isso lhe parece uma moeda?

– Acho que sim, pelo menos é redondo – disse Harry indicando com o dedo um pequena íngua nas vísceras da ave de Rony – Com o que isso se parece, para mim é uma árvore! Hein, Rony?

– Se parece com um lobo isso sim! Talvez Lupin esteja bem! – Sibila passou ao lado da mesa dos dois e choramingou novamente.

No dia referente à primeira aula de Tonks, Harry Rony e Mione tomaram café rapidamente e logo se dirigiram para os corredores do terceiro andar, e não sozinhos, encontraram metade da turma fazendo uma fila de espera em frente à porta da sala de aula. Era de se esperar que agora todos em Hogwarts sabiam que a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era uma aurora do ministério e isso só aumentava as expectativas dos alunos.

O som estridente da sineta a porta da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas se abriu e revelou a mesma sala, que teve cinco diferentes ocupantes nos cinco últimos anos. Atualmente, a sala tinha algumas plantas e flores perto das janelas e ao fundo da sala existiam diversas caixas de papelão com alguns dizeres escritos em piloto negro.

Harry se sentara próximo à mesa de Tonks, assim como Rony e Mione. Não só os três, mas toda a turma estava eufórica Harry sabia que de alguma forma todos seguravam firmemente a varinha embaixo da carteira, na esperança de terem uma aula decente, após um ano de enrrolação teórica.

Quando ninguém esperava Tonks apareceu. Trajava longas vestes roxas que contrastavam com seu cabelos cor de chiclete, com o sorriso estampado no rosto se sentou em sua mesa, olhava os papéis que estavam em uma pasta negra – Bom dia! Parece, que os únicos anos significativos foram com os professores do terceiro e quarto ano certo? – e olhou a turma na espera por uma resposta, e todos confirmaram.

– Bem então vocês já viram a matéria do sexto ano, no quarto. – a cara de Tonks demonstrava uma total confusão – E fizeram um intensivo de criaturas das trevas no terceiro ano. Sim. Bem ano passado tiveram _muita_ teoria... – baixando o tom da voz Tonks resmungava – Matéria do primeiro ano no quinto... – e voltando a ser ouvida por todos disse – Bem vocês estão em dia com a matéria! Pelo menos o suficiente! Estou exasperada com o cargo que ocupei e fiquei muito feliz de ocupá-lo já que sou Aurora do Ministério e adoro o que faço. Estou aqui para ensinar-lhes Feitiços defensivos, mas algumas azarações serão sempre bem-vindas também. – um murmúrio de aprovação correu por entre as carteiras, e logo todos já estavam com as varinhas sobre a carteira, ansiosos por começar.

Tonks deu um aceno de varinha e logo todas as janelas foram fechadas, e a luz banida da sala. Com outro movimento, a varinha de Tonks fez diversos archotes se acenderem e então com um terceiro movimento as caixas que ficavam ao fundo da sala, vieram _correndo _e pararam ao lado de Ninfadora, que abriu as mesmas e retirou do seu interior diversos objetos estranhos, ainda com a cabeça mergulhada dentro da caixa, a voz de Tonks ecoou abafada – Não consigo achar... Ah! Sim! Aí estão vocês.

Tonks retirou de dentro da caixa, três pequenas torres, que pareciam serem peças retiradas de um xadrez de bruxo, ela posicionou os objetos sobre a mesa e ordenou – _Engorgio! _– e as três torres se mostraram sendo três pilares com um orifício na extremidade superior. Tonks deu uns gritinhos de excitação – Harry! Hermione! Venham aqui! – quando os dois chegaram na mesa da professora, ela olhou indignada para eles – Onde estão suas varinhas? – Harry indicou a carteira – Vá pegá-las!

Harry se encaminhou à sua carteira e Rony já tinha as duas varinhas na mão aguardando que Harry as pegasse. – Valeu cara!

– Bem – começou Tonks – Estes treinadores são bem pesados então espero que vocês usem um feitiço de levitação para leva-los até o chão.

Embora desconcertado de que tais blocos de pedra seriam treinadores, ele enfeitiçou um e o levou até o meio da sala – enquanto Tonks pedia que os alunos empurrassem as carteias deixando uma pequena arena ao centro da sala.

Os três "treinadores" ficaram posicionados em torno da arena e antes que Pavarti fizesse a pergunta que todos almejavam saber Tonks esclareceu a dúvida. – Estes blocos de pedra são treinadores ou seja, são obstáculos que usamos no quartel de aurores, e nos ajudam muito – Tonks deu uma piscadela à Harry, que retribuiu com um sorriso – Eles fazem isso, por favor fora do círculo! – Tonks enviou um raio roxo, um verde e outro vermelho em cada um dos orifícios dos "treinadores". Os feitiços ficaram girando dentro dos orifícios como luz liquefeita. – O que eles fazem é isso. – Tonks acelerou o passo e entrou no círculo, que instantaneamente disparou três raios fulgurantes em direção à Tonks que os expeliu com um relâmpago dourado e uma fumaça preta vindos de sua própria varinha, a decorrido isso Tonks saiu do círculo, e os ataques cessaram, e cada orifício voltou ao seu estado original, em que os feitiços eram luz liquefeita.

Todos aplaudiram, e Tonks agradeceu com um sorriso. – Esse feitiços são só luz colorida, reproduzem um dos feitiços mais usados em um duelo. A Maldição da Morte – Tonks mostrou a luz verde – a Azaração do Impedimento – todos olharam a luz vermelha – e por fim o raio roxo, que é uma maldição que muitos bruxos das trevas usam.

Harry olhou para Mione que arregalava os olhos para o pilar com a luz roxa. – Mas todos eles são reproduções, são inofensivos, apenas deixaram vocês tontos se forme atingidos. Quero que façam um fila aqui – disse indicando uma linha dourada recém feita pela varinha. – Precisa saber como vocês estão, hoje começamos com um pilar só. – Tonks deu um toque com a varinha sobre dois dos três "treinadores".

Os alunos formaram uma fila, Rony e Harry foram os últimos; todos aguardavam ansiosos pela sua vez. Dino foi o primeiro que atravessou o círculo com o Feitiço de Desarmamento apontado para o primeiro treinador. Pavarti e Lilá forma as próximas e atravessaram lançando a azaração do empurrão contra o pilar, Lilá diferente de Pavarti foi atingida no final, e caiu tonta embora poucos segundos mais tarde já estivesse em pé.

Hermione entrou confiante na arena e quando o primeiro treinador se inclinava para lançar o primeiro jato Hermione levantou a varinha e exclamou incisiva – _Congelitus! –_ e um raio de luz azul clara se lançou na direção do vermelho que colidiram formando pequenos estilhaços de gelo no chão, Hermione ergueu novamente a varinha e imperou – _Estupefaça!_ – a chama vermelha foi extinta, e Mione saiu tranqüila do círculo.

Neville entrou confiante, e diante da situação, mirou o pilar com a varinha e berrou – _Reducto! _– e o resultado foi pequenas fagulhas vermelhas sobrevoando toda a sala. Após Neville, seguiu-se com sucesso Simas e Rony que executou com excelência um feitiço escudo. Quando Rony adentrou na arena foi quase atingido no ombro, mas depois invocou um escudo rudimentar que o protegeu até a metade do caminho a após isso Rony lutou com a mesma arma de Mione, exclamou – _Estupefaça!_ – os raios vermelhos colidiram e explodiram no ar cessando o duelo.

Por fim, foi a vez de Harry que quando entrou na arena, sentiu o coração bater, forte. A última vez que executara um feitiço, para duelar, perdera seu padrinho, embora fosse um teste, aquilo lhe trazia tristes lembranças. Quando o primeiro raio veio na direção de Harry ele encheu o pulmão de ar e gritou – _Expelliarmus!_ – um jato de luz dourada jorrou da ponta da varinha de Harry e fez com que o raio vermelho se dobrasse e se dissipasse no ar da sala de aula.

– Parabéns! Todos vocês foram realmente ótimos! Parecem até que de alguma forma andaram praticando – disse uma voz irônica de Tonks – Agora vou ensinar a vocês uma azaração bem simples, mas muito útil em situações difíceis – Tonks retirou as bolas de luz liquefeita e guardou os treinadores na caixa.

Com um aceno final de varinha as janelas se abriram e o quadro-negro foi preenchido por anagramas da Azaração do Chicote, que praticariam na aula seguinte. Antes mesmo que o barulho da sineta fosse escutado, Tonks anunciou.

– Quero uma redação com dois metros de comprimento. – muitos exclamaram indignados – O título será "A Ética no Duelo", quero ensinar-lhes como acabar com um inimigo sem deixarem de serem éticos. Tenham um bom dia, a até breve!


	8. A Voz da Esfera

– CAPÍTULO OITO –

_A Voz da Esfera_

Os dias em Hogwarts, passavam velozes e faziam parecer que tudo era repentino demais e muitas vezes deixavam Harry, Rony e Hermione tontos com tanta informação. Os três já haviam progredido signifi-cativamente com o Feitiço da Invisibilidade, embora Mione não o tivesse realizado na primeira aula, conseguiu com êxito, na segunda aula de Flitwick. As aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas estavam sendo fantásticas, e já usavam dois "treinadores". Nas aulas de Hagrid, ele parecia ter sido instruído para que não mostrasse animais perigosos, mas animais do programa, e mesmo um Agoureiro e um Dedo-Duro não tendo nem garras nem presas, Hagrid mostrou à turma qual a forma de diferencia-los e como dão excelentes animais de estimação.

Harry embora animado com todas as aulas, tinha de suportar Trelawney predizendo sua morte continuamente e Snape, que preservava os mesmos cabelos oleosos e o nariz em forma de gancho, continuava desprezível.

– Potter! O que pensa que está fazendo? – uma voz voraz se dirigiu à Harry, que estava cortando displicente sua enguia – Cinco pontos à menos para a Grifinória! Realmente Potter, não faço idéia de como atingiu um Nível Ordinário em Magia, mal sabe preparar uma ridícula poção antídoto! – Snape saiu da carteira de Harry com a capa enfunando às suas costas.

– Entra ano e sai ano, Snape é o mesmo bosta de dragão de sempre! – reclamou Rony, aumentando o fogo de seu caldeirão com a varinha.

– Eu sei disso! – admitiu Mione enquanto sua poção curava, conforme esperado. – Mas sabemos que há mais por traz disso, Snape não seria assim se o pai de Harry não tivesse feito algo realmente ruim.

– Meu pai não fez nada da forma com que você diz! – retorquiu silenciosamente – Você não sabe da história, a metade! – a poção de Rony começou a borbulhar e soltar faíscas amarelas.

– Rony! Joga a casca de azevinho! Rápido! – Rony agilmente despejou o azevinho na poção e Snape instantaneamente advertiu-os, da frente da turma – Quinze pontos à menos, Srta. Granger. Mais uma ajuda à seus amiguinhos e serão trinta! Tragam um frasco com a poção de vocês aqui sobre minha mesa. Quero dois rolos de pergaminho para a próxima aula, listando os ingredientes necessários para o preparo da Poção da Memória. Dispensados!

– Ainda bem que este tédio chegou ao fim – disse Rony alargando o nó da gravata devido ao calor sufocante e abafado das masmorras.

– Agora temos História da Magia, – completou Harry – ao menos não há escadas para subir.

– Seria interessante, que vocês dois pudessem começar anotar o que o Binns fala.

– Hermione, copiamos suas anotações há cinco anos. Não comece. – indagou Harry enquanto adentravam na sala de Binns.

– Não é isso! – Hermione deu um suspiro de nervosismo – Aula passada, ele começou a falar da formulação do ministério da magia bretão, – Hermione retirava um rolo de pergaminho da mochila e abria sobre a carteira para mostrar à Harry e Rony – além da redação que ele pediu sobre a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos eu pesquisei sobre umas coisas.

Binns já havia entrado em sala, e já expelia as palavras soníferas de sempre, mas desta vez Rony e Harry, não cochilaram, porque Hermione parecia mais interessante que Binns.

– Eu fui à biblioteca e descobri algumas coisas sobre aquela sala da Ordem. – Hermione abriu o rolo de pergaminho e mostrou aos dois, um desenho feito a mão da porta com o número sete e diversas gemas entalhadas no mesmo.

– Belo desenho, Mione! – disse Rony admirando a porta desenhada.

– Não Rony! – disse Harry observando uma data na parte inferior do desenho – Não pode ter sido Mione, olha aqui. Tem uma data, aqui, só que está meio ilegível.

– _Restaurum!_ – sibilou Hermione com a ponta da varinha, e a inscrição se tornou legível, e Hermione leu a – Solstício, quatrocentos e cinqüenta e um.

– Parabéns Srta. Granger! Dez pontos para a Grifinória! – Rony olhou surpreso para Harry depois para Mione – Como eu ia dizendo, o Ministério foi aberto oficialmente, como organização do Estado, em meados do ano de quatrocentos e cinqüenta e um, temos como nosso primeiro ministro registrado Arthurious, que também foi rei da Bretanha na mesma época, quando os trouxas sabiam de nossa existência. A Suprema Corte dos Bruxos era formada, na época pelos cavaleiros de Arthurious, que hoje remetem à lendas trouxas. A Corte dos Bruxos se iniciou com doze integrantes, e atualmente são sessenta jurados da Corte, incluindo nosso diretor Alvo Dumbledore, que é o atual presidente da organização para-ministerial.

– Poupou-me saliva – suspirou Mione – vejam só, exatamente o que encontrei, na biblioteca! – Hermione foi desenrolando o pergaminho e mostrando gravuras e anotações, que pareciam terem sido feitas após a explicação de Binns.

– 'Tá Mione! E daí? – disse Rony que estava achando a opção de tirar um cochilo mais interessante do que ouvir teorias feitas por Hermione.

– Ronald! Você é um grosso!

– Eu... – antes que pudesse começar à se descul-par, a sineta já havia tocado e ambos saíram da sala discutindo.

Quando já estavam no Saguão de entrada, a discussão ainda não havia findado e Harry interferiu – Vocês, podem parar! Ao menos um instante?

– Harry está certo; por que tanto discutem? – disse Gina que já havia chegado e os empurrava para o salão principal.

– O Rony é um trasgo insensível! – resmungou Hermione nos ombros de Gina – Eu sei, é sim... Sempre foi... – Gina olhou para Harry e indicou Rony com o olhar. Harry entendendo o que se passava na cabeça de Gina chamou Rony para se sentar na outra ponta da mesa da Grifinória. Gina piscou para Harry, quando ele se sentou ao final da mesa, com Rony.

– Rony! Rony! – chamou o amigo que não tirava os olhos de Hermione – Rony? – esgoelou Harry.

– Me chamou?

– Eu 'tô tentando fazer isso, já tem um tempinho, se você não percebeu.

– Ah, tudo bem. Pode dizer – disse Rony ainda estava observando as duas do outro lado do salão.

– Não Rony! Olha para mim! – e depois de alguma insistência Rony assim o fez. – Seja sincero, todo mundo está percebendo.

– Sincero com o quê?

– Não seja um paspalho, Rony. Você e a Mione.

– O quê que tem nós dois? – as orelhas de Rony estavam ficando escarlate, e a cada minuto, Rony tremia mais segurando o garfo. Seu ápice foi quando Gina caminhou na direção de Harry e sentou de frente para o irmão, fazendo com que Rony derramasse a jarra de suco de abóbora, sobre o linho branco e logo havia uma enorme mancha laranja sobre a toalha úmida.

– Rony! Por favor! – disse Gina com nervosismo e acenado para a sujeira ordenou – _Evanesco! Limpar!_ – e a toalha voltou a ser branca e seca. – Já que você se nega a aceitar, pelo menos dê valor a educação que nossa mãe nos deu e tenha – Gina encostou o dedo indicador no polegar – um mínimo de sensibilidade. Hermione não é seu c-a-p-a-c-h-o – vociferou Gina sublinhando as letras.

Todos no salão principal, observavam a pequena discussão, e ao que pareciam, sabiam exatamente do que se tratava, pois os olharem estavam divididos entre Rony e Hermione, que se localizavam em opostos do aposento. Rony que agora tinha, não só as orelhas vermelhas, mas todo o rosto saiu com os nós dos dedos fechados. Harry seguiu o amigo antes que fizesse uma besteira.

– Rony! Espera aí – Harry se virou e mirou Gina – Cuida da Mione! – e Harry continuou a correr.

– O que está olhando Cauldwel? Cinco pontos à menos para Corvinal! – vociferou Rony com um garoto do terceiro ano.

– Rony! O que está fazendo? – Harry segurou o amigo pelo ombro e quando o mesmo se virou gritou, vários perdigotos molhavam os óculos de Harry, – Sou monitor, faço o que acho certo!

Harry segurou o amigo com as duas mãos e o balançou dizendo – Você não é o dono do mundo! Não podia sair por aí tirando pontos de quem você bem entender!

– Potter! Weasley! – McGonagall que passava, os advertiu – Modos serão bem-vindos se os srs. se lembrarem deles!

Hermione vinha caminhando na direção dos dois, Rony não havia percebido, pois ela estava às suas costas, mas quando ela se aproximou, apertou o braço do _amigo_ e os dois saíram do salão principal.

Nem Gina, muito menos Harry entenderam, o que havia ocorrido naquela quinta-feira, porém a única coisa que havia ficado clara, era o consenso, em que chegaram, pareciam ter feito um acordo mudo de que um tentaria discutir menos com o outro. E de fato as discussões haviam diminuído significativamente no decorrer de setembro.

Durante as aulas, o suficiente era só uma fagulha de discussão para que ambos se encarassem e mudassem de assunto.

Mesmo que Harry permanecesse ávido de curiosidade sobre as descobertas de Mione a respeito da sala da Ordem, ele ainda não havia ousado tocar no assunto desde o incidente no salão principal. Mas para o contentamento de Harry, no final de uma terça-feira cinza e chuvosa encontrou Gina e Hermione sentadas na sala comunal analisando pergaminhos diversos, e grossos livrões de História da Magia. Aproveitando que Rony havia ficado no Saguão de Entrada esperando McGonagall para reservar o campo de quadribol para os testes dos jogadores ausentes, abordou as duas de forma simpática e alegre.

– Oi Gina! Oi Mione! – aquilo soou um pouco forçado a Harry, mas mesmo assim continuou com o tom alegre e simpático – O que vocês têm aí? – Harry puxou um pergaminho próximo e viu o desenho de uma pena escrevendo – Ah, são os pergaminhos que vocês pesquisou na biblioteca?

– Sim são eles. – disse Hermione asperamente.

– A Mione estava me explicando, que aqueles livros e pergaminhos na sala da Ordem são os registros da lendária Sala de Regis...

Hermione parecia ofendida por não poder explicar algo que sabia e interrompeu Gina imperati-vamente – Bem, Harry não é bem assim. Aqueles livros são ofícios do arcaico ficheiro ministerial, hoje em dia – Harry interrompeu com dúvida – O que são ficheiros, arco o quê?

– Antigos Harry, arcaico significa antigo – Hermione rolou os olhos como se aquilo fosse óbvio – Ficheiros é a denominação que aqueles livros azuis recebem.

– E o que tem de lendário neles? – respondeu Harry mirando Gina com curiosidade.

– A questão não é a lenda, mas a origem. Teori-camente, essa sala foi supostamente destruída da memória de muitos e atualmente é considerada uma lenda. – Hermione puxou um pergaminho antigo e leu para os três – A Sala dos Documentos, do antigo Ministério da Magia foi supostamente enfeitiçada e desapareceu para sempre, muitos historiadores ministeriais acham revoltante a hipótese da desaparição, no entanto céticos dizem que qualquer bruxo é capaz de sacudir a varinha e tornar um local invisível, e mesmo porque, dada a data de construção do presumível aposento, torna-se impossível declarar a veracidade do mesmo.

Harry não pôde deixar de pensar o mesmo que Rony naquele momento, mas sabia que se ousasse perguntar _e daí? _ele seria no mínimo azarado por duas bruxas competentes, optou por afirmar com o pescoço.

– Você está enxergando Harry? – disse Mione com um sorriso semelhante ao de Trelawney – Consegue ver a ligação?

– Hermione, – Harry suspirou e preferiu olhar a janela – eu estou tentando ver, mas não sei onde você quer chegar.

– Harry! – Rony vinha correndo na direção do amigo – McGonagall disse que podemos usar o campo no final de outubro á noite, e como os únicos jogadores restantes foram eu e você, – Rony retirou um pergaminho do interior das vestes e entregou ao amigo. Antes que Harry pudesse comentar, Hermione já havia guardado suas coisa e olhava para Rony e quando o mesmo retribuiu o olhar a voz seca de Hermione sobressaltou-se – E daí? – abraçou os livros e girando sobre os calcanhares dirigiu-se para o dormitório feminino junto com Gina.

– Você viu o que ela fez? – Rony esbugalhava os olhos mirando as escadas do salão comunal.

Preferindo não meter a varinha onde não foi chamado, Harry comentou – Que bom! Este aviso ficou ótimo! Sexta não é? – Harry pegou a varinha e expeliu o pergaminho até o quadro de avisos e o afixou ali.

Rony olhou para Harry inconformado e deixou a torre da grifinória inquieto, Harry que já não agüentava tantas brigas e tantas histórias sobre a maldita sala que registrava todas suas ações, preferiu deixar a redação de Snape para outro dia e resolveu dormir.

Quando encostou a cabeça no travesseiro macio e aconchegante instantaneamente foi levado pelo poder do sono. Gina vinha correndo em sua direção e indicava algo acima de seus ombros, Harry olhou para trás e viu um enorme bloco roxa e antes que pudesse analisar melhor a visão foi acordado pelos socos e gritos de Rony.

– Cara, levanta! Você vai se atrasar para a aula do Hagrid! – Rony que tentava dar um nó no cinto ao invés da gravata, deu um outro soco no ombro de Harry – Aqui eu estou descendo, ok?

– Tudo bem – Harry tateou os óculos sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, quando sua visão entrou em foco, Rony não estava mais ali.

Harry apressou a vestir-se e em pouco tempo já descia as escadas do dormitório, havia apenas uma pessoa na sala comunal, uma menina de cabelos vermelhos escorridos, aguardava alguma coisa sentada em uma das poltronas em torno da lareira que agora conservava apenas cinzas e lenha carbonizada.

– Já não era sem tempo! – Gina levantou-se e caminhou junto com ele até o quadro da mulher gorda – Você dormiu bem? – perguntou Gina enquanto ambos desciam as escadas do quinto para o quarto andar.

– Digamos que sim, – Harry pensou em Gina, presente no seu sonho – é dormi bem, e você?

– Tive um sonho estranho, – Gina olhava a estátua de Euríco, O Presbítero e continuou – um pirâmide roxa, e você estava lá em cima.

Enquanto adentravam o grande salão principal, cheio de gente, Harry desviou o assunto – Ah, sonhos são besteira... Rony e Mione estão ali.

– No mesmo lugar? – disse a voz amalucada de Luna pelas costas dos dois, Gina contendo um risinho respondeu que sim para Luna que saiu resmungando até a mesa dos corvinais.

Gina e Harry sentaram-se defronte aos amigos, e não ousaram perguntar porque estavam tão próximos, mas logo cedo o motivo se mostrou evidente, Rony e Mione dividiam o _Profeta Diário _que trazia na foto da primeira página a Marca Negra refletida sobre um rio em chamas.

– Eles de novo? – perguntou Harry amargurado, enquanto enchia a xícara com leite quente.

– É, _bareze_ – Rony estava com a boca cheia de torradas, o que tornou a comunicação um pouco, difícil – _gue_ os _cobensais_ brincaram de novo.

– Isso, mesmo. – Mione olhava incisiva para a foto – Eles são tão infantis, não são?

– Mione, não se chateia não... – Rony olhava a amiga com carinho – Eles são horríveis e nós sabemos disso.

Harry olhou perplexo para Gina que tinha estampada no rosto a mesma expressão que ele próprio, após aquela briga como podiam estar tão maleáveis, um com o outro. Harry sabia que algo havia ocorrido, mas nem que isso fosse a última coisa há se fazer, ela jamais perguntaria diretamente à nenhum dos dois, Gina que ainda observava os braços do irmão, que agora estavam envoltos nos ombros de Mione, parecia estar na mesma linha de pensamento de Harry e então preferiu terminar suas torradas com geléia de laranja à falar alguma coisa.

Havia, não só na mesa da grifinória, mas em todos o salão principal, um silêncio profundamente barulhento e a única coisa que interrompeu o longo silêncio, foi uma risada sarcástica que veio da mesa sonserina. Após todos terminarem, Harry, Rony e Mione pegaram suas mochilas e despediram-se de Gina antes que saíssem para os jardins da escola.

O dia estava ameno e o sol já não lhe castigavam as nucas, e as vestes não pareciam tão quentes. No caminho para a cabana de Hagrid, Harry avistou a faia sobre a qual seu pai e seu padrinho brincaram quando jovens. Harry sabia que eles haviam sido levados pelos Comensais, mas ainda recusava-se a acreditar que Lupin também havia ido, embora soubesse que estivesse desaparecido, ainda tinha um fio de esperança.

– Bom dia a vocês! – Hagrid anunciou sua presença à turma, embora seu tamanho já fizesse isso sem ajuda – Hoje vamos continuar a diferenciar os Dedos-Duros dos Agoureiros.

– Hagrid está seguindo o programa tão certinho! – disse Hermione com a voz que só ela e a Prof. McGonagall conseguiam produzir. Hagrid indicava diversas barricas com verduras e alguns vermes para tentarmos alimentar os animais.

– Podem começar. Peguem uma ave aqui! – Hagrid tinham no mínimo, umas cinqüenta gaiolas onde pássaros azuis e verdes gritavam tresloucados. Harry pegou um Agoureiro especialmente irritado que não parava de cantar seu choro lamurioso e triste, e piorando as coisas Malfoy estava às suas costas rindo à toa com Pansy, que ultimamente vivia atrás de Malfoy assim como um garoto magricela com cara de coelho, Nott.

– Vamos Potter! Controle sua galinha! – disse Nott com sua voz rancorosa – Harry olhou para trás e viu que o seu Agoureiro estava fazendo piruetas no ar por meio de linhas invisíveis, Harry reconheceu imediatamente a Maldição Impérium.

– Não seja tolo de duelar contra mim, Nott – Harry olhava fixamente nos olhos do garoto que tinha fogo nos olhos, Harry não havia percebido que seu Agoureiro havia voado para o teto da cabana de Hagrid – Sabe que você não pode. – e dizendo isso sentiu a mão de Hermione às suas costas apertando seu ombro. – Não Harry!

– Ah, Potter bobinho! Ficou com medinho? – Nott, Malfoy e todos os outros sonserinos riram de Harry, que apertou com força a varinha no bolso interno das vestes.

– Onde vocês foram? – Rony olhava por cima do ombro dos amigos e quando encontrou os sonserinos perguntou – O que eles aprontaram?

– Ah, Rony! O de sempre... – Hermione puxou o livro de dentro da mochila enquanto silenciava seu dedo-duro.

A aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas fora realmente boa levando em consideração a matéria em si, porque de tempo em tempo, Malfoy e Nott amaldiçoavam suas aves para que fizessem gestos obscenos contra Harry, Mione, Rony e principalmente Hagrid. Quando voltaram para o castelo, sentiram o vento frio e úmido do outono tocar-lhes a fronte.

Enquanto subiam as escadarias para atingirem o sétimo andar, e assistirem a aula de Flitwick, Cho e sua amiga de cabelos crespos, Marieta, passaram pela escada paralela à que subiam, e para espanto de Harry e curiosidade dos demais, Cho lhe virou o rosto e saiu pisando forte. Fingindo não ver, Harry continuou subindo as escadas freneticamente esquecendo até os amigos que ficaram um pouco mais atrás, quando já atingira a Sala de Filch para pegar um atalho até a classe de feitiços, esbarrou em Gina, fazendo com que seus livros se dispersassem pelo chão de pedra lisa.

– Pode, deixar eu arrumo isso – Harry puxou a varinha e com um grande aceno empilhou os livros de Gina, que agora os repunha de volta na mochila, Harry notou que sobre seu ombro caía uma bela madeixa de cabelos vermelhos espessos e sedosos, e levado pelo impulso – Você está bonita Gina! Realmente... – Harry ficou ali agachado olhando a menina enquanto fechava sua mochila.

– 'Brigado, Harry. – Gina olhou o relógio e continuou – nossa tenho que correr; são muitos lances de escada até a sala de McGonagall. Até breve.

– Gina! – Rony e Mione apareciam no pé da escada, olhando para o amigo disse: – O que ela estava fazendo aqui?

– Eu derrubei sem querer a mochila dela, mas não foi nada. Vamos senão Flitwick vai nos deixar para fora.

O início de outubro começou com ventos úmidos que se transformaram em poucos dias em chuva fortes, capazes de no mínimo fazer muito barulho contra as altas janelas do castelo. As aulas continuavam apertadas e McGonagall e Tonks pareciam máquinas de pedir redações, eram no mínimo três por semana. Tonks vivia a alegar – Dessa forma, vocês irão praticar a escrita para seus N.I.E.M's além de adquirir conhecimentos em nossa matéria em progredir em relação às suas notas. McGonagall era mais severa e respondeu asperamente ao comentário de Simas se ela ficaria um dia sem delegar uma tarefa à alguém.

– Sr. Finnigan, o dia em que meus alunos controlarem minha aula, – McGonagall olhou através de seus óculos quadrados para Simas e persistiu – fique sabendo que então minha presença não será mais necessária.

Hermione e Gina continuavam a pesquisar sobre a sala da Ordem enquanto Rony e Harry aproveitavam o tempo livre jogando xadrez de bruxo ou simplesmente brincando de Snap Explosivo. Fred e Jorge haviam mandado um bilhete a Rony perguntando se o irmão estaria interessado em vender algumas guloseimas por Hogwarts.

– Rony você é monitor – insistia Hermione – não fica bem, assim você nunca vai chegar a ser monitor chefe!

– Mione, não enche! Pelo menos eu vou ganhar alguns sicles!

– Rony não é pelo dinheiro! – Hermione parecia prestes a iniciar uma briga, mas diante do olhar severo de Rony ela se reteve – se você acha bom eu também acho.

Em meados do mês de outubro um bilhete avisando a data da primeira visita Hogsmeade havia sido afixada no mural de avisos e para euforia geral isso indicava a chegada do dia das bruxas.

Hermione e Gina naquele dia mesmo, vieram correndo até Harry estavam cheias de pergaminhos e livros sobre os braços.

– Harry, Rony! – gritou Gina pelo buraco do retrato da mulher gorda – Venham ver isso! É impressionante.

Quando realmente entraram no salão comunal, dirigiram-se até uma mesa vazia e espalharam todo o material que haviam descoberto.

Rony se sentou e ao contrário do que Harry esperava, sua reação foi favorável e no momento era só sorrisos. Harry que ainda não havia entendido o propósito daquilo tudo sentou-se e pediu primeiramente uma explicação.

– Sobre o que é isso tudo? – disse enquanto remexia os pergaminhos e os livros de História da Magia que haviam sido pegos emprestados da biblioteca.

– Você leu o livro que eu te dei de aniversário? – perguntou ansiosa a amiga. Só agora Harry se lembrava, do pesado livrão, estava no fundo de sua mala ainda não havia sido nem tocado.

– Eu comecei a ler, mas ainda não terminei.

– Onde você parou? Na parte que Slytherin conhece Gryffindor, ou quando a Slytherin era só um guerreiro contra os romanos?

– Mione eu vi as figuras, ok? – Harry se sentiu triste por ter de responder aquilo, sabia que talvez Mione se chateasse, mas por Merlin, sua reação foi adversa.

– Tudo bem, talvez agora você leia. Sou a única com paciência para lê-lo por diversão.

Rony rolou os olhos e ficou analisando alguns pergaminhos.

– Mione vamos direto ao assunto – Gina abria uma pergaminho particularmente grosso – A profecia.

Como? Harry pensou. Como elas sabiam da profecia? Isso era impossível só Dumbledore e ele tinham consciência do real sentido e significado da profecia. Elas na podiam, não tinham como. Gina vendo sua expressão de espanto perguntou curiosa.

– Harry, você 'tá bem?

– Quem contou da profecia para vocês? Como Dumbledore pode fazer isso! Ele prometeu! Ele não pode.

– Harry... – Hermione começou a falar mas foi interrompida pelos gritos de Harry.

– E DAÍ SE TEM QUE SER EU? EU IA CONTAR A VOCES NA HORA CERTA!

– Harry... – Rony tentava acalmar o amigo até que depois de o chamar cinco vezes ele deu um soco no braço de Harry.

– Isso doeu! – Harry passava a mão sobre o braço em que Rony havia lhe dado o soco.

– É para você acordar! – disse Rony com a voz raivosa – Está todo mundo olhando para você, como se você fosse um retardado.

– E que profecia é essa? – perguntou Mione – Como têm que ser você, a profecia que Gina tava falando já aconteceu?

Harry percebia a grande confusão que tinha se metido, agora seria obrigado a contar o que a voz da esfera do Departamento de Mistérios havia dito, ou melhor predito; havia a opção de não contar e ficar perecendo louco.

Harry admirou a janela que estava encharcada da chuva, pensando em Pontas, Almofadinhas e Aluado, encheu-se de coragem e disse com a voz baixa: – A minha profecia, quero dizer minha do Voldemort.

– Harry que negócio é esse? – a cara de Rony era como se acabasse de ter visto uma aranha.

– Deixe-o continuar – insistiu Gina dando tapinhas no braço do irmão.

Com a mesma coragem que começou, pros-seguiu – Em junho, quando fomos ao Departamento de Mistérios e entramos naquela sala cheia de esferas de vidro, vocês – olhou para Rony – encontram uma esfera que tinha escrito Lord das Trevas e meu nome certo? – vendo a confirmação dos amigos prolongou-se – Bem, aquelas esferas são profecias, cumpridas ou não. Voldemort queria saber o que estava escrito nessa profecia, por isso _me_ atraiu até lá. Mas Neville deixou a esfera cair naquela câmara com aquele véu. – Harry parou um instante antes que pudesse continuar. Ficou observando os pingos de chuva baterem com força contra a janela e escorrerem para o parapeito. – E a esfera quebrou. E levou consigo o segredo que guardava.

– Como assim? – interrompeu Rony.

– Quando as esferas se quebram, elas liberam um espectro de fumaça do profeta referente, e ela fala a profecia novamente e depois se dissipa no ar.

– Então, nem você, nem Voldemort sabem ao certo o que a profecia os adverte? – indagou Gina.

– Não, Dumbledore escutou essa profecia, de Trelawney há dezesseis anos atrás, antes da morte de meus pais, e ele tem formas mais seguras de guardar memórias e pensamentos do que normalmente um ser humano possui.

– Então ele te contou? – perguntou Rony curioso.

– Sim, ele me contou. – Harry olhou novamente pela janela, mas desta vez, lembrou-se de sua mãe, que dera a vida para salvá-lo. – E, resumindo, eu só posso morrer pela varinha de Voldemort, assim como ele só pode morrer pela...

– Sua varinha. – alguém havia completado a frase, mas não fora nem Gina, nem Mione muito menos Rony. Harry olhou a volta e viu que Neville escutava tudo atentamente.

– Neville! Você...escutou? – perguntou Harry sem jeito.

– Pode deixar Harry, minha avó já havia me contado dessa profecia. Ele vive dizendo que eu ainda posso ser herói. – Neville olhou para a janela assim como ele mesmo havia feito minutos antes, e só então Harry percebera como Neville havia crescido e não era mais aquele garoto gordo, tolo e esquecido que Harry havia conhecido na primeira viagem de trem para Hogwarts. – Mas Harry, – completou Neville – sabemos que você é o escolhido. Conta comigo. Tô do seu lado. – Neville deu uma piscadela para Harry

– Eu também, Harry. Se aquele paspalho do Vol-vol-demort-t-t quiser te matar, ele vai ter que matar a gente primeiro! – disse Rony, que pela primeira vez falara o nome de Voldemort ao invés de Você-sabe-quem.

– Isso mesmo Harry! Conte com a gente para tudo que for preciso. – disse Gina que se levantou rapidamente para falar.

– Eu acho que isso, leva ao ponto que queríamos não é Gina? – disse Mione enquanto enfiava a mão dentro das vestes e retirava um galeão dourado. Harry sabia que aquela era a moeda da Armada de Dumbledore e que mais do que nunca Harry precisava que a organização voltasse a ativa.

– Hermione, por favor, esquente a moeda! Marque para a próxima quarta.

Hermione abriu um largo sorriso e puxou a varinha do bolso. Colocou a moeda sobre o pergaminho e ordenou – _Protius! _– e o número de série da moeda se alterou e o pergaminho que estava sob a moeda recebeu um rombo, feito a fogo.


	9. A Nova Equipe de Quadribol

– CAPÍTULO NOVE –

_A Nova Equipe de Quadribol_

As aulas de herbologia estavam se tornando mais agradáveis à medida que o inverno se aproximava e outubro se entendia pelo calendário. Harry, Rony e Mione dividiam um canteiro abarrotado com Zimbros de Gelo, pequenos arbustos de folhas azuis e quebradiças. Sprout acabara de explicar que são muito usados em poções refrescantes, mas o problema é que podem confundir e até apagar a memória daquele que ingerir o Zimbro de Gelo. Enquanto Hermione adicionava cubos de gelo no canteiro, Harry e Rony, retiravam as folhas maiores com o auxílio de um alicate da estufa de Sprout.

– Belo trabalho, Sr. Weasley. – elogiou Sprout – Potter, creio que você esta inclinando demais seu alicate. Hum, – Sprout bateu com o dedo indicador em seu próprio queixo pensativa – Weasley, dez pontos. Sr. Potter, melhore seu trabalho ou terei de lhe tirar pontos.

Ao final da aula o único canteiro totalmente desfolhado e completamente "regado" de cubinhos de gelo, foi o de Neville que parecia se orgulhar disso, ainda mais porque ao final da aula, Sprout anunciou a classe. – Gostaria que dessem uma olhada no belo trabalho desempenhado pelo Sr. Longbotton. Neville, quinze pontos para a Grifinória.

– Harry, você viu? – veio Neville correndo em sua direção – Sprout achou que fiz um excelente trabalho!

– Parabéns Neville! – disse uma voz feliz, mas seca, era Hermione, que parecia chateada de não ter terminado a tarefa com o êxito de Neville.

– Pelo menos em alguma coisa sou melhor que você Mione! Porque no resto... Só dá você. – Hermione sorriu para o garoto.

– Me lembrem de acrescentar o zimbro de gelo na minha redação do Snape – comentou Harry.

– Harry! – alcançou-os Rony que havia ficado na estufa ajudando Sprout a congelar as plantas – O Justino veio me perguntar se a moeda mudou acidentalmente ou existe uma nova reunião hoje à noite mesmo. – Rony vendo o rosto sem expressão de Harry continuou – Eu disse que sim. Amanhã, no mesmo lugar do último encontro.

– Ótimo. – respondeu um Harry sorridente, que agora passava em frente a cabana de Hagrid, contornando o castelo até as portas duplas de carvalho.

O fim do dia foi calmo e tranqüilo, embora tivessem de aturar as insinuações de Draco durante a aula conjunta de poções. As masmorras estavam mais úmidas e frias do que nunca, e Snape parecia mais frio que o tempo do lado de fora do castelo. Harry, notou que havia uma bandagem enrolada no braço sob a manga esquerda das vestes negras. Snape não parava de beber um líquido púrpuro de um frasquinho fumegante e conforme Harry copiava as instruções do quadro negro, Snape parecia mais arisco em relação à ele.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Harry acordou animado, à noite teria o primeiro encontro da AD desde a dispersão do grupo, quando foram caçados por Malfoy e sua gangue da extinta Brigada Inquisitorial, e no final da semana teria o primeiro treino de quadribol da temporada e no domingo iriam a Hogsmeade. Tudo parecia perfeito demais, até que Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado naquela quarta-feira e começou moderada.

– Existe outra pena. – Hermione puxou a travessa com lombo recheado e serviu-se de um bom pedaço – Como aquela da Ordem.

Como se estivesse tudo armado, Gina chegou ao seu ouvido e sussurrou – Aqui em Hogwarts.

– A Mione perguntou à McGonagall – para espanto de Harry, Rony havia se juntado à eles e parecia falar da pena também!

– Aqui, eu realmente não estou entendendo o propósito de pesquisar sobre essa pena...

– Harry, – Gina começou – estávamos apenas curiosas no começo, mas agora! Será que nem agora você não consegue ver!

– Cara! A sua profe...

– Shh! – exclamou Harry – Não quero que a escola inteira saiba sobre aquela rima idiota! Tudo bem, mas o quê que tem– Harry diminuiu o tom de voz, para que apenas Gina, Mione e Rony escutassem – a profecia à ver com a pena?

– Harry, vamos ser sinceros. – Rony que estava sentado de frente para o amigo, se levantou e foi até Neville. Passados alguns minutos Neville veio junto. – Senta aí Neville.

Harry não estava entendendo absolutamente nada, por que Neville estava ali ou simplesmente o que a profecia tinham de relação com a maldita pena.

Neville parecia receoso de começar a falar, suas mãos estavam se movendo continuamente, Harry sabia que aquilo lhe era familiar, mas sabia que o amigo estava apenas nervoso.

– Ha-har-rry, eu contei. Eu contei toda a profecia. Minha avó, eu te disse, ela sabia de tudo, e eu contei.

Harry mirou bem nos olhos de Neville e viu no profundo de suas retinas que havia um sentimento de culpa, algo que o atormentava diretamente no dia-a-dia.

– Neville, como sua avó sabia?

– Meu avô Harry. Ele foi um inominável. Foi pego pelos Comensais antes de morrer. Ele sabia, através dele, Você-sabe-quem conhece o início da profecia, e também é culpa dele se você-sabe-quem foi atrás de seus pais e fez o que fez...

O garoto tinha as maçãs do rosto mais vermelhas do que nunca e seus olhos estavam afogados em lágrimas secas e tristes.

– Neville, a culpa não é sua. – Harry fechou os olhos e viu um rosto sujo com os dentes superiores sobressalentes, em sua mão lha faltava um dedo, Harry desejou que naquele momento onde quer que Rabicho estivesse, ele sentisse a dor que ele sentia, a dor de ter perdido tudo, até seu padrinho.

A cicatriz na testa de Harry queimou, ardeu, como lenha em brasa, mas Harry continuou sentado, sabia que onde quer que Rabicho estivesse, ela havia recebido o recado.

– Harry, você me desculpa mesmo? – perguntou Neville com o sorriso começando á aflorar.

– Prometa – disse Harry confirmando com a cabeça – que nunca mais vai contar nada meu para ninguém?

– Tudo bem! – Neville sentou-se e continuou á almoçar.

– Agora que sabemos que você tem um _poder_ especial, – começou Gina de novo – você não acha que seu passado possa te ajudar?

– É, talvez. – disse Harry com a boca cheia de pudim de rins.

– Harry! Aquela pena registrou o seu passado, e o de seus pais, e o dos pais de seus pais.

– Mione, eu sei, mas o que ela pode me revelar?

– Proteções Harry! – complementou Rony.

– Toda mãe bruxa enfeitiça o filho! – disse Gina em tom definitivo.

– Todo o ano minha avó refaz os feitiços.

– Meus tutores não são bruxos, e logo não fazem nada para me proteger. – Harry se lembrou de Petúnia, e de suas últimas palavras para com ele.

– Harry! Mas o que sua mãe fez que deixou você resistente á maldição da morte ninguém sabe!

– Talvez, não tenha sido realmente ela, mas se for nós podemos ficar sabendo!

– É Harry, não custa nada.

Harry sabia que de alguma forma seus amigos estavam certos, mas não acreditava que era possível. Nada era mais forte que aquele raio de luz verde. Harry sabia que não podia ser.

– Tudo bem! A gente pode estudar a possibilidade. – completou Harry com a voz descrente. – Rony você vêm comigo? Temos Trelawney agora.

– Eu vou com você Harry! – disse Neville.

Os dois garotos saíram do salão principal e foram subindo as escadarias de mármore até atingirem o terceiro andar e subirem a escadinha prateada que dava acesso ao topo da torre norte. A sala de sibila estava quente como de costume e antes que ela saísse de seus aposentos para que iniciasse a aula, Rony chegou e sentou na mesma mesinha que Harry e Neville haviam pegado.

Durante a aula de Trelawney tudo transcorreu perfeitamente bem até que enquanto Harry analisava sua ave putrificada, olhou além da única janela e viu que no meio da floresta proibida, uma árvore parecia ter sido arrancada e uma revoada de passarinhos havia sido banida de seus tranqüilos galhos; Harry ainda notou que segundos mais tarde, Hagrid saía correndo da floresta proibida, logo depois da cena Sibila sacolejou um sino estridente para chamar a atenção de todos.

– Por favor meus queridos! – Trelawney repousou o sino sobre a mesa e prosseguiu com seu discurso pronto – Eu gostaria que vocês pesquisassem sobre a cronomancia! A arte de ver nos ponteiros do relógio, no escorrer da areia nas ampulhetas sinais que nos forneçam a visão do futuro!

Harry Rony e Neville desceram a escadinha de prata e quando chegaram no segundo andar se encaminharam para a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e encontraram o corredor vazio o que indicava que haviam chegado alguns minutos atrasados. Quando entraram na sala Tonks lançava ao quadro instruções de como lançar um escudo rudimentar, o Feitiço do Corpo Fechado. Harry sentou-se no fundo da sala para não chamar a atenção de ninguém, Neville e Rony fizeram o mesmo. No final da aula, eles praticaram o feitiço utilizando o Treinador Vermelho, era bastante simples, entrava-se na arena e exclamava-se _Protego!_. A aula terminou antes que toda a turma treinasse o novo feitiço; enquanto desciam as escadas Harry consultou o relógio e viu que tinham tempo de sobra entre o encontro da AD e o horário do jantar.

– Rony! Eu vou passar primeiro na torre da Grifinória para pegar o mapa do maroto, – Harry consultou o relógio novamente e viu que o caminho do segundo até o sétimo andar seria longo e consumiria tempo em demasia – vocês me esperam perto no corredor do feitiço?

Rony e Neville concordaram com a cabeça e já iam encontrando Mione saindo da sala quando Harry passou correndo rumo ao atalho do quarto andar para o sétimo, quando viu o quadro de uma torre de pedra pendurado na parede do corredor da enfermaria, Harry puxou a moldura e uma porta se abriu, revelando uma escada em espiral que levou Harry diretamente até o sétimo andar de frente para o quadro da Mulher Gorda que disse asperamente.

– Senha!

– _Amálgama_! – o buraco atrás do quadro abriu-se e Harry passou ligeiro pelo salão comunal abarrotado de gente que se dirigia ao salão principal para o jantar. Quando chegou no dormitório recolheu o mapa do malão e o tocou com a ponta de sua varinha.

– _Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom_! – linhas finas convergiam em todos os lados e desenhavam no conhecido mapa o velho castelo de Hogwarts. Harry analisou o sétimo andar e viu que diversas pessoas diferentes rondavam a tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado. Harry viu que estava atrasado, e correu o mais que pode até chegar o corredor da Sala Precisa.

Quando ali chegou viu rostos conhecidos, com semblantes sérios e preocupados, Neville conversava a um canto com Dino e Simas, Ernesto McMillan e Ana Abbot cochichavam com Terêncio Boot e Goldstein. Padma e Pavarti Patil olhavam descrentes a maluquice de Luna, e Hermione e Gina vinham em sua direção.

– Estávamos aguardando você. – Hermione olha por cima de seu próprio ombro e continuou – Parece que todos estão muito animados com a volta da Armada.

– Vamos logo! – e dizendo isso, Gina se encaminhou para a parede de pedra lisa, e segundos mais tarde, uma porta de carvalho apareceu e Gina adentrou o aposento guardado por aquela porta. Em alguns instantes todos que perambulavam por ali haviam entrado na Sala Precisa e com isso Harry assim também o fez.

A sala em que se encontravam, era a mesma, embora, ao funda da sala houvesse uma mesa comprida com o número de cadeiras exato para que cada participante pudesse se sentar. Harry notou que haviam uma cadeira na cabeceira da mesa retangular, e não só ele mas Gina, Rony e Mione que disseram em coro.

– Você senta na ponta.

– É isso mesmo, afinal você é o professor. – disse Rony zombando.

– Eu acho melhor, – começou Harry fechando os olhos e imaginando uma mesa, não retangular, mas redonda, para que não houvesse cabeceira, não haveria discriminação, e quando abriu os olhos viu que a mesa fora substituída por... – uma mesa redonda!

– Não havia pensado nisso! – disse Mione, e acenando pediu que todos se sentassem.

Harry, não pode deixar de lembrar, que ele ali de pé pronto para pronunciar algo, lembrava-o da noite de dois anos atrás na qual Voldemort havia ressurgido e evocado seus servos. Ali havia uma grande diferença, a relação era de amizade, e não de vassalagem.

– Boa noite! – todos responderam – É bom estar aqui de novo. – disse Harry perpassando o olho pela sala como um todo e parando o olhar em Mione. – Mione você é melhor em falas e discursos. Hermione se levantou de um sobressalto e puxou de dentro das vestes um rolinho de pergaminho, pigarreou um pouco e começou.

– Tudo começou como um grupo contra uma professora nojenta, mesquinha, ridícula, inescrupulosa... Mas hoje, após nossa dispersão por aquela "_brigadinha_" ridícula e por pessoas que confiávamos e nos traíram, nos reunimos sob a proteção de nossa amizade inexorável. Creio que depois de certos ocorridos, Harry e nós também – disse Mione olhando para Rony, Gina, Neville e também para Luna – crescemos, amadurecemos e principalmente lutamos. Saibam que este grupo salvou a minha vida e a de Rony, as vidas de Gina e Luna, e principalmente de Harry e Neville que lutaram até o último segundo contra mais de dez Comensais. – escutaram-se vários _ohs_ de espanto e admiração – Bem vamos ao que interessa. Harry agora é com você. – Hermione sentou-se e ficou aguardando Harry falar.

– É... Eu acho que seria uma ótima idéia nós mudarmos um pouco a estrutura da Armada – começou Harry com um sorriso no canto da boca – Como todos vocês escutaram, Neville, Gina, Mione, Luna e Rony, lutaram por uma causa que eu acreditei ser real, mas não passava de uma armadilha de Voldemort. Infelizmente sofri uma perda que ninguém pode imaginar. Mas o que quero sugerir é que esses cinco que citei – Harry acenou para que eles se levantassem – agora me ajudarão à digamos... Lecionar.

As expressões de todos foram de aprovação e excitação, os irmãos Creevery aplaudiam tanto que Harry duvidou que quem passasse do lado de fora não fosse escutar. Mione parecia realizada com a idéia de ser instrutora, e Rony e Neville estavam com a boca aberta duvidando do que havia ocorrido, Gina parecia feliz e Luna estava como de costume: avoada.

O decorrer da reunião foi um sucesso, eles repassaram todas as azarações aprendidas nas reuniões anteriores e a sala foi preenchida por estampidos decorrentes de feitiços e luzes de diversas cores causadas na maioria por azarações. Todos pareciam empenhados em aprimorar seus feitos, talvez fosse porque agora tinham a certeza de que Voldemort estivesse de volta á ativa, ou simplesmente por haviam sido tocados pela ação dos Comensais, como uma menina quartanista da Corvinal que havia perdido o tio pela varinha de um Comensal.

Harry agora andava pela sala junto com Gina que comentava como Pavarti era péssima em uma azaração do empurrão.

– Pavarti! – chamou Gina – Mire a varinha no centro do alvo, o efeito será melhor.

Pavarti olhou para a cara de Justino e exclamou – _Filipendo! _– Justino foi forçado a se afastar uns três metros e Pavarti sorriu para Gina. Luna e Neville patrulhavam juntos assim como Rony e Hermione. Quando Harry notou que tinham apenas meia hora para descer até o térreo e jantarem. Ele pegou um apito e soprou. Todos pararam abruptamente e ficaram chateados que já haviam chagado ao final, a voz Hermione se sobrepôs à balbúrdia geral.

– Olhem seus galeões! Em breve vamos nos encontrar de novo.

– É foi excelente! – exclamou Harry aos amigos enquanto saíam da Sala Precisa.

A primeira aula do dia seguinte não poderia estar mais insuportável. Poções conjunta com Sonserina, e um adicional: Snape mau-humorado. Harry entregou sua redação sobre os ingredientes da poção da memória receoso de que fosse errar sete dos nove ingredientes usados.

– Agora que já fizeram o seu trabalho, – disse a voz rouca e mau-humorada de Snape – confiram os ingredientes que erraram, creio eu serão muitos, não é mesmo Sr... – Snape puxou um pergaminho e procurou pelo nome do dono – Potter? Vamos ver. Potter! Parece que sua amiga andou te dando aulinhas extras? Copiem os ingredientes e as instruções. – disse um Snape ríspido e nervoso. Mais cedo do que esperava Harry descobriu o porque do comentário de Snape, enquanto copiava os ingredientes, via que não errara nenhum sequer, e isso definitivamente irritava Snape.

Quando a sineta tocou, Harry, recolheu sua mistura em uma garrafa e alojou-a na masmorra quatro, onde Snape organizara um armário climatizado para diminuir o tempo de maturação da poção.

– Minha poção não esta nem um pouco azul, – disse Rony encaixando sua garrafa em um dos nichos restantes – ela está marrom esverdeada.

– Rony! Você deve ter se esquecido de adicionar a escama de dragão, logo depois do zimbro de gelo!

– Eu pus, – disse Rony – só que antes do zimbro.

– Ah Rony...

Enquanto os três subiam as escadas que levavam ao saguão de entrada, encontraram, Gina e Luna que aguardavam por _um_ colega que as acompanharia até a sala de transfiguração no primeiro andar.

– Nós levamos vocês – disse Harry rapidamente – estamos inda para a sala de História da Magia é muito perto e assim...

– Assim o quê... – retorquiu Gina.

– Quê?

– Nada Harry, eu prefiro esperar o Cornwell. – Contra a vontade Harry prosseguiu, olhava sempre para trás para ver se o tal Cornwell estava por perto.

A aula de História da Magia foi mais insuportável que as anteriores, talvez fosse pelo fato da _preferência_ de Gina ou pelo simples motivo de Binns estar presente na sala de aula. Enquanto Binns explicava a forma de votação da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos para aprovação de medidas e leis ministeriais Harry continuava a pensar em Gina. Quando a sineta tocou indicando o término da aula, todos saíram felizes da sala e desceram as escadas que levavam direto ao saguão de entrada.

O almoço foi breve e logo já estavam de volta nas aulas, Herbologia e Transfiguração foram ótimas, Harry seu zimbro de gelo já havia entrado na muda como esperado e havia perdido todas as folhas e os galhos estavam secos como Sprout esperava que estivessem e havia conseguido transfigurar seus dedos da mão em um perfeito ramo de brócolis.

Quando chegou, a noite, ela veio como uma dama e espalhou seu esplendor negro pelo céu, tornando as mais belas estrelas visíveis. E com a noite veio o teste para os novos jogadores do time de quadribol da Grifinória.

Harry e Rony resolveram descer um pouco mais cedo para poderem voar com mais privacidade, caminharam juntos até descerem o último lance de escadas e finalmente chegaram ao nível térreo do castelo. Com as vassouras no ombros, eles forma caminhando até o campo de quadribol, e quando olharam para trás para avistarem a cabana de Hagrid, perceberam que não havia sinais da presença do amigo gigante.

– Será que ele está com Dumbledore, ou saiu de novo? – questionou Rony enquanto o venta dançava sobre o cabelo dos dois.

– Não sei... Só espero que desta vez ele não traga nenhum amiguinho... – comentou Harry.

– É mesmo, – Rony engoliu um pouco de ar – mas ele ajudou você e Mione, não?

– É, mas mesmo assim, acho que isso pode ser perigoso, – vendo a expressão de surpresa no rosto do amigo Harry completou rapidamente a frase – não para nós, mas para o Hagrid.

Os dois já estavam no vestiário e já haviam terminado de trocar as vestes negras por vestes de tecido vermelho, quando inesperadamente, chega Gina. Tinha no ombro uma antiga Cleansweep 5, as cerdas da vassouras estavam desalinhadas e o cabo de cedro parecia nodoso e desconfortável, em contraste àquela vassoura antiga e feia, estava Gina que parecia mais bela do nunca, seus olhos brilhavam como contas e seus cabelos eram levados pela brisa suave que corria o vestiário.

– Oi! Porque não me esperaram? – Harry e Rony se olharam por um segundo e voltaram a atenção para Gina – Rony! Não faça essa cara de desentendido, você sabe que iria me candidatar! E vamos aos testes? Estou querendo a vaga de artilheira!

– Tudo bem! É só esperar aqui dentro e por seu nome nessa prancheta – Rony empurrou Harry para fora do vestiário em direção ao campo que tinha a grama recém cortada – espero que chegue mais gente.

– Como vamos selecionar os jogadores? – indagou Harry admirando as balizas douradas á mais de quinze metros de altura.

– Bem, o ano passado a Angelina fez uns testes rápidos para nós que queríamos ser goleiros, tipo... – Rony passou a perna por cima da vassoura e levantou vôo – Harry! Sobe aqui!

Harry que estava sentado no gramado com a vassoura no colo, levantou-se e segurou a vassoura, no reflexo da luz da lua, Harry pode ler _Firebolt_ em prata sobre o cabo liso de madeira escura, lembrou de seu padrinho, e quando ele veio assisti-lo jogando. Harry subiu na vassoura, e dando um enorme impulso no gramado verde Harry subiu rápido, e ganhou altura rapidamente, quando viu estava tão alto quanto a torre de astronomia do castelo que se encontrava mais afastado que o normal. Quando Harry começou a escutar os gritos de Rony ele desceu até á altura das balizas.

– Enquanto você subia pelos ares, eu peguei a goles ok?

– Certo.

– Eu acho que podemos nos dividir da seguinte forma, eu defendo as balizas e você tenta roubar a bola do candidato a artilheiro, os que se saírem melhor... serão nossos novos artilheiros. Agora quanto aos batedores... Não tenho a mínima idéia do que fazer.

– A gente solta os balaços por uns cinco minutos e vemos o que os candidatos podem fazer.

– Vamos descer e ver quem chegou. – quando chegaram no vestiário havia poucos candidatos uns cinco para artilheiro, além de Gina e os antigos substitutos de Fred e Jorge se apresentaram para as vagas de batedores. O pergaminho na prancheta parecia demasiado longo para uma lista de apenas oito nomes.

– Bem vamos esperar, talvez chegue mais alguém. – disse Rony desanimado.

Passaram-se alguns minutos que foram marcados pelo silêncio profundo que tomava conta do vestiário. Gina que parecia insuportavelmente irritada por esperar comentou rompendo o silêncio.

– Parece que não vai chegar mais ninguém... – disse ironicamente

– É mesmo. – disse um quintanista de cabelos castanhos.

– Pelo menos, ninguém vem andando para cá. – complementou uma menina alta de cabelos crespos que à pouco havia posto a cabeça para fora do vestiário.

Preferindo dar logo um fim aqueles testes e poder jogar quadribol de verdade, Harry resolveu por si próprio e por Rony – Os testes começam agora. Aguardem aqui, vamos chamar pelo nome ok? – venda a cara assustada de Rony Harry riu do amigo – O que foi?

Enquanto os dois adentravam o gramado e pegavam a goles Rony cochichou á Harry – E se a Gina for ruim como fui no ano passado?

– Rony eu te garanto que ela não será. – Harry analisou os nomes da prancheta e chamou o primeiro – Delfinus! – uma garoto do segundo ano entrava no campo carregando no ombro uma Nimbus 2000 e Harry não pode deixar de se lembrar de sua primeira vassoura; o garotinho parecia assustado demais, e como de costume ele ficou alguns minutos olhando para a cicatriz na testa de Harry.

– O que eu preciso fazer? – perguntou o segundanista à Rony.

– Basta você jogar o que sabe. – começou Harry.

– Eu vou defender as balizas e o Harry vai ser seu adversário, tentará roubar a bola de você. – Rony subiu na vassoura – Vamos? Ao meu sinal!

Harry e Delfinus ganharam altura e enquanto Rony ia para uma extremidade do campo o candidato e Harry se encaminhavam para as balizas opostas. Quando Rony levantou a mão do outro lado do campo Harry deu a goles ao garotinho que zuniu como uma flecha e antes que Harry pudesse fazer alguma coisa ele cortou o campo e encarou por dois segundos e atirou a goles. Só não marcou por que Rony bloqueou o aro mais baixo. Depois de algumas jogadas a tentativa de Delfinus terminara e fora a vez de Linda Sandwalker, que fez uma excelente trabalho, com dribles de deixar qualquer um tonto, diferente de Delfinus que havia marcado apenas três das dez tentativas Linda havia obtido sete gols, o que deixou Rony um pouco nervoso e para piorar as coisas o terceiro nome sorteado ao acaso foi Gina.

– E aí Harry? A vaga é minha? – disse Gina subindo como um jatinho pelos ares, Harry á seguiu e explicou como procederiam – Para mim tudo bem! – respondeu Gina com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Rony começou a levantar o braço e Gina inclinou o corpo sobre a vassoura assim como Harry. Gina brincava com a goles jogando de mão para mão e quando Rony estendeu a mão no ar, Harry avançou em direção a Gina que com os cabelos ao vento dava a impressão de estar pegando fogo. Em um segundo Gina já estava diante das balizas e antes que o irmão pudesse reagir Gina marcou.

Nas tentativas restantes a única ação que Harry conseguiu fazer foi empurrar a goles em direção ao solo e com isso paralisar o teste.

– Definitivamente! Ainda bem que você é nosso Apanhador! – disse sarcástica enquanto ganhavam altura novamente e ela já imprimia ferocidade contra as balizas e marcava novamente. Quando o teste havia acabado Gina voltou ao vestiário e antes que atravessasse as cortinas ela olhou para trás e sorriu.

– Nada mal – comentou Harry á Rony – Ash Cornwell! – Harry leu novamente e releu duas vezes – Cornwell – disse sarcástico enquanto o garoto se encaminhava para Rony e Harry. Ele recebeu as instruções e os três subiram aos céus. Harry entregou a goles ao garoto e diferente dos outros testes agora estava determinado a tirar a goles das mãos do garoto. Depois de dado o sinal de Rony, Harry tentou. Mas não conseguiu e Cornwell marcara nove dos dez gols possíveis, melhor até que Gina. Os três desceram e Harry bufando de raiva gritou pelo último nome dos artilheiros. – Jeremy.

O garoto era um desastre. Deixou a goles cair inúmeras vezes e quando chegava nas balizas reduzia a velocidade e ficava olhando estático para Rony. Quando tudo terminou, eles desceram ao gramado e junto com Jeremy foram ao vestiário. Todos os candidatos pareciam bem confiantes à exceção de Jeremy. Rony olhou para Harry e se aproximou do amigo.

– Quem você acha? – balbuciou Rony encarando os candidatos. Harry olhou mais uma vez para os candidatos e olhou para a prancheta.

– Um de vocês vai voltar a torre da Grifinória. – afirmou Harry – Vamos fazer um coletivo e ver como vocês se entrosam. Só então teremos o resultado. Quanto aos batedores. – Harry olhou para os dois – Só têm vocês dois, logo já temos nossos batedores.

– Vamos treinar. – completou Rony. Os antigos substitutos de Fred e Jorge, David e Laff pegaram as maças e a caixa com as bolas do jogo. O quatro candidatos pareciam mais nervoso agora do que quando estavam com Rony e Harry. Quando Rony chutou a caixa e liberou os dois balaços e o pomo de ouro todos levantaram vôo e começaram a treinar, Harry se divertia pegando o pomo de cinco em cinco minutos e para desespero de Rony quatro artilheiros pareciam demais para ele. Seria difícil escolher entre os quatro. David e Laff pareciam um pouco melhores do que na última temporada, e já conseguiam lançar um balaço com força suficiente para chegar ao outro lado do campo. Harry capturou o pomo pela sexta vez e ficou suspenso no ar frio da noite por alguns segundos, ficou analisando os quatro artilheiros. Quando Gina passou a goles para Ash e o mesmo devolveu para Linda que perdeu a bola para Delfinus. Harry desceu abruptamente e pediu que o jogo cessasse. David e Laff se reuniram aos demais mas sempre em alerta já que os balaços continuavam voando.

– Rony! Venha aqui por favor! – chamou Rony para fora do circulo de candidatos e dos dois batedores.

– Que foi? – perguntou o amigo com o suor escorrendo pelo rosto.

– Delfinus. – cochichou Harry. – Ele sai. Eu vi ele tomando a goles das mãos de Linda.

– Mas então Gina fica no time? – disse Rony que tinha a sobrancelha encoberta pelos cabelos ruivos.

– Essa é a idéia. Precisamos de três, temos quatro, um sai... – Harry olhou para o amigo e depois para o céu em gesto pensativo – ficamos com três não é?

– É – disse em tom de desistência – vamos anunciar. Os dois voltaram para o circulo formado pelos jogadores e quando chegaram Harry preferiu ser sincero e direto.

– Bem, todos vocês são ótimos. Delfinus você pode voltar para a torre da Grifinória. – aborrecimento e raiva rapidamente tomaram conta da expressão no rosto de Delfinus; enquanto isso Linda, Gina e Ash se mostraram contentes e excitados por formarem parte da nova equipe de quadribol da Grifinória. Todos voltaram ás alturas e antes que todos começassem o primeiro treino da temporada, Gina perguntou – Qual de vocês dois vai ser o capitão?

– É mesmo, quem vai ser? – indagou Linda encarando Ash.

– Tem de ser um de vocês dois – respondeu Ash à Rony e Harry.

– Isso mesmo – completou Laff que teve apoio de David.

– Eu acho que o Rony seria um excelente capitão – disse Harry sério.

– Eu? – não só as bochechas mas toda a pele visível de Rony estava vermelha, até os dedos da mão estavam corados. – Não... – disse Rony negativamente balançando a cabeça – o Harry tem mais jeito, – e olhando para os outros – vocês viram o desastre que fiz ano passado... – Harry você é nosso capitão! – Harry riu da afirmação imperativa do amigo.

– Rony não seja burro! É o que você sempre quis – disse Gina amarando uma faixa amarela com um grande "C" vermelho no braço direito do irmão. Rony sorriu e piscou para Harry que retribuiu o ato. Todos aplaudiram e ficaram encarando-o por algum tempo.

– Vamos capitão. O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Cornwell rindo.

– Ah! Sim... vamos treinar! David, Laff quero que melhorem essa tacada, mandem o balaço mais longe. Gina, Ash, Linda procurem fazer a formação cabeça de águia ela é bem intimidadora. E Harry... Ah...cara você é demais.

O treino transcorreu bem Linda, Gina e Ash pareciam jogar juntos a séculos o que deixava Harry parcialmente feliz, David e Laff melhoraram a tacada mas pioraram a mira e por poucos centímetros não acertaram o rosto de Linda. Harry ainda estava em forma e fazia a captura do pomo repetidas vezes. Rony defendia bem o gol e só se atrapalhava quando Gina se aproximava na tentativa de marcar um gol. O ponto alto do treino foi quando os artilheiros criaram uma formação onde Gina ficava ao meio de Ash e Linda que passavam a goles um para o outro e ao se aproximarem das balizas os dois regrediam e lançavam a goles para Gina que marcava com esplendor. Quando Rony consultou o relógio e viu que já estavam ali por mais de duas horas decidiu finalizar o treino e dispensar todos.

– Foi bom, não foi? – perguntou duvidoso quando desceram.

– Você parecia o Olívio pedindo à todos que melhorassem, Rony. – Rony parecia muitíssimo feliz em saber que seu primeiro treino como capitão fora um sucesso.

Após todos desceram das vassouras, deram tapinhas nas costas de Rony em sinal de aprovação, enquanto saíam em direção ao castelo. Gina cochichou algo no ouvido do irmão que Harry não escutou mas teve a impressão de ser sobre ele pois enquanto voltavam para o castelo Rony não parava de rir quando encarava o amigo.

Enquanto tomavam a trilha do campo de quadribol até o castelo viram uma montanha se movendo perto da torre de observação. Harry percebeu que as luzes da cabana de Hagrid estavam apagadas mas ainda havia fumaça na chaminé. Harry andou mais um pouco e foi o suficiente para os quadradinhos de luz amarela vindos das mais diversas torrinhas e torreões do castelo iluminarem o rosto da montanha móvel. Harry notou que a _montanha_ tinha cabelos e barbas desgrenhados que cobriam todo seu rosto. Era Hagrid.

– Harry! – uma voz rouca e baixa chamava pelo seu nome. Harry observou e viu que Hagrid o chamava. Harry segurou no braço de Rony para que o amigo desacelerasse o passo de forma a todos os outro jogadores poderem entrar no castelo e não verem aonde eles iam. Passados alguns minutos de passos vagarosos Harry e Rony correram até Hagrid. Que pôs o enorme dedo indicador no lugar onde estaria sua boca se não fosse pelo excesso de barba.

– Harry! Rony! Façam silêncio! Eles acabaram de dormir. – Harry se perguntou _Eles quem?­ _– Harry, amanha de tarde depois do almoço, venham até aqui. Tragam Mione. Grope voltou! – antes que Harry pudesse questionar ou comentar. Hagrid deu as costas e voltou rapidamente para sua cabana.

– Como assim Grope voltou? – perguntou Rony curioso – Ele foi á algum lugar?

– Rony, eu não sei. Vamos ter de esperar até amanhã. Eu não gosto nada disso. Quem estava dormindo? Vamos. Precisamos contar a Mione.


	10. A Volta de Quem não Havia Ido

– CAPÍTULO DEZ –

_A Volta de Quem não Havia Ido_

– Quê? Como assim Grope voltou? – a expressão de espanto mesclada à curiosidade ficou presente em cada traço do rosto de Hermione, que mesmo após escutar além de Rony, Harry, sobre a história de Grope, parecia se recusar a entender.

– Hermione, eu sei o que parece, mas, só vamos descobrir hoje à tarde. Hagrid pediu que fossemos à sua cabana, para que possamos conversar. – começou Harry fixando o olhar nos olhos da amiga.

Hermione pigarreou, assim como McGonagall costumava fazer quando alguém lhe dava uma desculpa esfarrapada sobre o porque do não cumprimento das tarefas, em tom de descrença. Os três agora desciam a grande escada de mármore no Saguão de Entrada, e já se encaminhavam ao Salão Principal quando Gina alcançou-os.

– Bom dia! O que achou Mione? – disse Gina animada.

– Péssima idéia. – retorquiu Mione sem ao menos olhar para a amiga – Só vamos descobrir mais tarde. Essa do Hagrid... – Hermione balançou a cabeça e rumou para a mesa da Grifinória, deixando-os para trás. Gina que estava atrás dos três tomou a lacuna deixada por Mione.

– O que o Hagrid tem a ver com eu ser a nova artilheira? – indagou Gina curiosa.

– Nada Gina. – respondeu Rony – Nada. Problemas da Mione.

Tirando o desentendimento matinal entre Gina e Mione, o restante do dia transcorreu excelentemente bem. Após o café da manhã, Harry, Rony e Hermione se dirigiram a torre da Grifinória para terminarem a redação que McGonagall havia pedido sobre transfiguração humana e feitiços conjuratórios. Hermione parecia ser uma máquina redatora, durante o mesmo período de tempo, Harry escrevera apenas um rolo de pergaminho e Mione já estava na metade do terceiro rolo. Rony assim como Harry escrevera somente um rolo e já achava um excelente trabalho. Uma hora antes do almoço, os três foram à biblioteca para fazerem um pesquisa pedida por Hagrid.

– Madamme Pince, nós gostaríamos de ver alguns livros sobre Agoureiros e seus hábitos noturnos. – pediu Hermione educadamente. Madamme Pince era a bibliotecária de Hogwarts, uma velha senhora que estava sempre disposta a azarar aqueles que danificasse seus livros ou fizesse o mínimo ruído em sua biblioteca.

– Estão na estante "_L_", prateleira quarenta e cinco, organizados por título. – respondeu Madamme Pince com a voz de alguém que cede um favor sem a real intenção do mesmo. – Mais alguma coisa?

– Harry, Rony, vão lá e peguem uma mesa que já vou com os livros.

Poderia ser só a impressão de Harry, mas o garoto tinha certeza que a amiga iria pedir mais alguma coisa a Irma Pince. Seguiu com Rony pela grande biblioteca de Hogwarts que parecia um enorme labirinto cheio de estantes e altas prateleiras. Rony sentou-se numa mesa próxima a um grande vitral de Herpo, O Sujo.

– Espero que Mione nos ache. – afirmou Rony enquanto retirava uma pequena chave do bolso, a chave do quartel da Ordem.

– Rony esconde isso! – precipitou-se Harry.

Rony levantou a mão antes que Harry tomasse a chave do amigo.

– Só vou fazer o que o Sr... – Rony olhou a mesa de madeira _lisa_ – Duncan e o Sr. Munge fizeram.

Harry não estava entendendo nada do que se passava na cabeça do amigo, até que Rony começou a escarafunchar a ponta de sua chave sobre a madeira da mesa, e Harry viu que próximo ao seu cotovelo havia ranhuras na madeira e olhando com mais atenção Harry viu que eram letras formando nomes. Rony provavelmente estava escrevendo o próprio na madeira, e Harry ficou ali olhando o trabalho do amigo em escrever seu nome e pensou em quantos já não haviam escrito seus nomes nas mesas e outros locais do enorme castelo. Talvez até mesmo seu pai tivesse deixado uma marca, talvez algo mais além do Mapa do Maroto.

– Trouxe outros títulos além dos que – Hermione congelou ao ver o que Rony fazia, parecia que a amiga estava sendo atacada intimamente – Rony! Como você pode fazer isso com o patrimônio de Hog... O que estou dizendo... _Reparo!_ – o local onde Rony estava escrevendo por sorte não foi atingido e o feitiço ricocheteou no braço de Rony.

_­_– Hermione! – Rony esfregava o braço com a mão esquerda – Isso ardeu.

– Errei centímetros. Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntou Hermione em tom de desaprovação máxima enquanto Rony ainda terminava de esculpir o "y" de Weasley.

A voz de Rony indicava que aquela pergunta era óbvia demais. – Para não se esquecerem dos Weasley, oras!

– Bem como eu ia dizendo eu peguei esse livro sobre os Agoureiro e já fiz uma cópia do que nos interessa. – Hermione abriu um grosso livro de couro verde e retirando de dentro dele dois pergaminhos idênticos, ela entregou um a cada um para que pudessem analisar. O pergaminho mostrava exatamente o mesmo conteúdo do livro que Hermione abrira: os hábitos noturnos dos Agoureiros. – Eu tomei a liberdade para sublinhar os aspectos mais importantes para a redação. – Hermione parecia gostar mais ainda daquilo tudo a medida que Rony e Harry mudavam a expressão de confusão para satisfação.

– Mione, você quase _fez_ a redação para nós. – disse Rony confuso.

– Para mim está excelente, além de me poupar trabalho sobra tempo para que eu possa desenvolver a redação de McGonagall sobre os feitiços Conjuratórios. – finalizou Harry. Rony sorriu satisfeito e Mione mais ainda.

– Mione o que são esse livros aí? – indagou Harry à amiga sobre dois outro volumes além do de couro verde que repousavam sobre a mesa da biblioteca que ocupavam.

– Ah, sim! Você tocou no ponto em que eu queria. – Esses livros falam sobre o Departamento de Mistérios.

Harry parecia ter sido atingido por um chute no estômago. Milhares de mariposas voavam dentro de sua barriga e sua cicatriz ardia levemente enquanto seu cérebro parecia que fora congelado por instantes, tudo aquilo cessou com a mesma rapidez que se instaurou. Tudo ocorreu devido à menção do Departamento de Mistérios.

– Mione, você pegou os livros errados. – palpitou Rony lendo os títulos pela indicação lateral de cada um. Harry fez o mesmo, e leu _"A Magia do Tempo"_e _"Tempus Complexus"._ – O que o tempo tem à ver com o Departamento de Mistérios?

– É sobre isso que eu quero falar, se houvesse menos interrupções – retorquiu inquieta – estaríamos na metade do assunto. Harry e Rony concordaram com a cabeça e Hermione começou a tagarelar umas falas feitas.

– Mais poderoso que qualquer maldição, feitiço ou azaração, o Tempo é algo extremamente complexo e muitos bruxos já perderam suas vidas tentando controlá-lo. Por ser baseado em nossas escolhas o Tempo tem conseqüências diversas nos mais diversos aspectos. – Hermione parecia ler aquilo tudo de um pergaminho invisível á sua frente – A única forma que foi possível domesticar o tempo foi através das viagens no Tempo, que foram executadas desde os primórdios da magia egípcia, mas só teve uma fórmula realmente concreta e aprovada em 1718, quando Vicent Supineti criou um objeto de metal encantado com um dos antigos feitiços egípcios sobre o Tempo, hoje é conhecido como o Vira-Tempo.

Harry e Rony arregalaram os olhos diante de tanta informação fornecida pela amiga. – Mione, você continua sendo nosso livro preferido! – exclamou Rony delirante. – Eu vi alguns desses feitiços em pinturas dentro das pirâmides. Lembram-se quando fui ao Egito?

– Ah, sim. Os egípcios são fantásticos, têm diversos rituais mágicos e foram uns dos primeiros povos a domar a magia que circulava em suas veias. – complementou a fala. – Mas voltando a assunto, o Tempo. O Tempo é estudado no Departamento de Mistérios. Vimos isso se lembram?

Harry fechou os olhos e lembrou-se da cena em que um comensal caia no chão e tinha sua cabeça rejuvenescida anos até que formara um conjunto bizarro de cabeça de bebê e corpo de homem. Harry sacudiu a cabeça e abriu os olhos, era terrível pensar no Departamento de Mistérios.

– Lembro... Aquele sino. – disse Rony olhando para além do vitral – Aquilo era assustador.

– Não era. – afirmou Mione – O Tempo é assustadoramente perigoso. E Harry é sobre isso que eu queria falar com você. Você-sabe-quem já venceu o tempo. Ele é de alguma forma imortal.

– Então para quê aquela maldita profe... – tagarelou Rony.

– Rony você é burro? – Rony negou – Só pode ser! Você não percebeu que foi por causa da profecia que Harry não morreu na noite em que você-sabe-quem matou os pais dele? Ou que talvez seja por ela que Harry vá derrotar você-sabe-quem?

– Tudo bem, Mione só perguntei.

– Vocês dois não vão começar uma briga, não é?

– Desculpa cara. – indagou Rony

– O Rony! – exclamou Mione – Mas Harry o que eu queria contar a você é que talvez você devesse fazer como eu e Gina, ter um pouco de curiosidade sobre aquela sala, aquela pena pode vir a calhar.

– E deve ser muito poderosa! – disse uma voz feminina atrás de Harry. O garoto se virou para poder ver quem falava, mas não foi preciso porque o falante sentou-se ao seu lado e Harry viu Gina segurando um pesado livro de Herbologia. – Se não fosse – continuou a garota enquanto abria o volume sobre plantas carnívoras – Dumbledore não teria nos impedido de continuar a explorar a sala.

– Isso é verdade. – confirmou Rony.

– Tudo bem; mas para que eu devo saber mais sobre ela – vendo o olhar de censura de Hermione, Harry corrigiu – sobre os meus pais!

– Você está parecendo o Rony! – ofegou Mione em tom de desistência.

– O que você quer dizer? – retorquiu Rony.

– Você dois! – exclamou Gina.

Harry sabia que ele estava sendo injusto com as amigas. Ele sabia perfeitamente bem que conhecer quais eram as proteções que sua mãe lhe confiara, poderiam ser a chave para a solução dos seus enigmas mais íntimos. Mas não era tão simples assim, só ele tinha escutado o que Dumbledore havia dito sobre o Departamento de Mistérios e só ele tinha a real consciência de como aquele labirinto de portas, câmaras e corredores era perigoso. Havia um pequeno martelo batendo com força dentro de sua cabeça dura, dizendo que talvez fosse melhor revelar aos amigos, já sabiam sobre a profecia e tudo o mais, um pouco mais de informação não seria ruim. E uma voz dentro de seu cérebro falou mais alta e decidiu pelo resto do corpo. _Vou contar._

– Preciso contar algo a vocês. – os três pararam abruptamente a discussão e dirigiram os olhares á Harry. – É sobre aquela noite no Departamento de Mistérios. Não, não é sobre a profecia, – disse Harry quando Rony começou a gesticular – e sobre o que existe dentro do Departamento de Mistérios. Vocês se lembram de que quando estávamos naquele aposento circular o meu canivete – Harry pausou – o meu canivete ele derreteu em uma das portas. – todos concordaram. – Aquela porta... Enquanto Dumbledore duelava no Átrio do Ministério da Magia com Voldemort – todos tremeram à menção daquele nome – ele disse que não desejava a morte de Voldemort, mas algo pior.

– O quê é pior do que a morte? – exclamou Rony abruptamente.

– Foi o que você-sabe-quem indagou a Dumbledore. – Hermione o olhava com a fascinação que seus olhos só exprimiam na leitura de um bom livro.

– O que Dumbledore disse? – indagou Gina a curiosidade transbordando.

– Que ambos sabiam do que existam formas muito piores que a morte de acabar com um homem.

– Então você quer dizer que o Departamento de Mistérios encerra esse poder? – perguntou Hermione indecisa.

– Exatamente. – finalizou Harry.

O silêncio ondulou sobre a mesa. Durante o que pareceu ser uma hora, só o que se ouvia era o ranger das penas sobre os pergaminhos. Harry mal conseguia escrever sua redação de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e o mesmo parecia aplicar-se a Rony. Mione que já havia acabado a sua, não parava de se levantar o procurar outro títulos, Harry tinha certeza que ela estava pesquisando o que poderia ser pior do que a morte. Gina parecia inabalável, escrevia com calma e serenidade. Em alguns momentos Rony molhava a pena, Gina passava a página e Hermione ofegava. Harry sabia que talvez estivesse passando preocupação demais aos amigos, mas embora tivesse sido doloroso á ele expor tudo aquilo, ele se sentia mais livre por ter contado mais um pouco dos segredos que agora guardava.

Quando o sol já contornava ao lado oeste, e o horário do almoço já havia se estabelecido, os quatro guardaram todo o material que havia espalhado e desceram as escadarias para o térreo, rumo ao Salão Principal. Durante o almoço, o silêncio também tomou conta do ambiente. O único sinal sonoro foi o da colher da travessa de batatas que Harry deixou cair acidentalmente. Harry se levantou da mesa mais cedo que os demais e foi caminhando pelos gramados do castelo.

Após atravessar as portas duplas de carvalho, Harry desceu os grandes degraus de pedra e pisou na grama fofa e verde. O sol brilhava opaco, o excesso de nuvens faziam com que poucos raios chegassem com força á propriedade. Harry avistou o grande Salgueiro Lutador balançando seus galhos junto com a brisa leva que corria os terrenos externos. O campo de quadribol mantinha sua imponência, e as altas torres do castelo eram refletidas na superfície lisa e límpida do grande Lago.

Ao lado esquerdo do castelo, a Floresta Proibida formava um muro maciço de marrom e verde-folha, e uma grande clareira era visível em sua orla, nela uma cabana se erguia. Ao lado da mesma um enorme canteiro, cultivava abóboras gigantes que eram colhidas pelo guarda-caça do castelo Rúbeo Hagrid.

Era notável que Hagrid colhia as abóboras para a Festa de Dia das Bruxas que ocorreria na noite do dia seguinte. As últimas festas de Dia das Bruxas que Harry havia comparecido tinham sido um tanto quanto conturbadas. Um grande acontecimento sempre ocorria nesta data, mas neste ano Harry não acreditava que algo pudesse acontecer, já que naquela conjuntura tudo acontecia fora dos muros daquela escola. Harry foi caminhando em direção a cabana de Hagrid quando Rony, Mione e Gina o alcançaram. Só então Hagrid os avistou, e começou a acenar com sua enorme mão que tinha o tamanho de um bebê.

– Olá, Harry! Mione, Rony e Gina! – Hagrid abriu um sorriso enorme, até mesmo para as proporções de um meio-gigante. – Vocês chegaram bem na hora, faltava só essa última – disse o guarda-caça colocando a última abóbora gigante em uma pequena charrete que saiu andando sozinha, contornando o castelo até as estufas. – Flitwick enfeitiçou-o para mim.

– Hagrid, a gente pode entrar? – perguntou Hermione receosa.

– Lógico! Sim, como estou sendo mal-educado. Entrem, entrem! A casa é de vocês. – disse Hagrid gesticulando em direção a porta da cabana.

A pequena cabana de Hagrid continuava a mesma, poltronas do tamanho mesas, uma cama que parecia uma enorme plataforma coberta com retalhos de todas as cores. A pequena cozinha anexada a cabana, permanecia escura, e o velho fogão a lenha continuava aceso embora não houvesse lenha queimando, assim como na lareira próximo ao sofá que Harry, Rony e Gina se sentaram. Hermione sentou em uma poltrona de couro grená, e era perceptível que a amiga parecia ter sido engolida pela cadeira, já que só se via as pernas e o pescoço da garota. Hagrid colocava uma chaleira no fogo para que tomassem um chá. Depois de todos _confortavelmente _acomodados, Hagrid trouxe quatro xícaras de chá e uma caneca, Hermione parecia desaprovar a bebida de Hagrid, que Harry sabia, era conhaque.

– Fico feliz, de ver vocês aqui. – Hagrid bebeu um longo gole de conhaque – Estão animados para a Festa do Dia das Bruxas? – perguntou inocente – As abóboras realmente cresceram este ano, e vocês...

– Hagrid, não muda de assunto. – pediu Harry.

– Hagrid! – chamou Hermione. A garota tinha os braços cruzados e trazia no rosto a expressão da mais completa fúria. – Que história é essa de Grope ter voltado?

– Ah! Sim. O _Gropinho_. Eu... tentei sabe... O Dumbledore depois até aprovou. – barganhou Hagrid com Mione que mesmo sabendo que Dumbledore havia aprovado não mudara sua expressão.

– Pode começar a se explicar. – exigiu Rony. – Comece por onde Grope foi.

– Vocês sab-sab-sabem. – Hagrid olhava para o castelo além da vidraça – O Gropinho, ele se sentiu solitário, esses meses de férias. – Hagrid encarou Mione como se a mesma fosse a culpada. – Ele queria o _Arry_ e a _Hermy_.

Hermione começou a resmungar para si própria – Sabia... Nunca... Dar certo... – Voltando ao tom normal de voz, Hermione inquiriu. – E afinal onde ele foi?

– Voltou para as montanhas.

– Quê! – Gina parecia ter levado um soco da bochecha de tanto susto.

– É, mas ele voltou.

– Como Dumbledore permitiu isso? – Hermione já estava de pé.

– Ele não podia fazer nada. – vociferou Hagrid – Ou você queria que Dumbledore o enfeitiçasse para que permanecesse quieto aqui dentro dos muros desta escola?

– O Hagrid tem razão. – comentou Rony. – Os gigantes odeiam magia. Ele tem que ter a liberdade que teria se fosse livre.

– Ele é livre! – a voz de Hagrid parecia cada vez mais indignada com a reação dos garotos – Só que concordou em não trabalhar para o você-sabe-quem!

– Tudo bem Hagrid. – Hermione parecia inconformada, mas não queria magoar o amigo. – E o que você quis dizer ao dois – Hermione indicou na direção de Harry e Rony – que _eles _haviam acabado de dormir?

– Grope aproveitou e... e... e... _trouxemaisgigantesparanossolado_.

– Fala devagar. – criticou Gina.

– Grope aproveitou e trouxe mais gigantes para nosso lado. – finalizou Hagrid. Todos os quatro, Harry, Hermione, Rony e Gina, tinham as bocas abertas como se todos ali gritassem de desespero mas suas vozes eram sufocadas pelo medo que se instaurou ali.

– Eu não acredito. – Mione que já havia sentado novamente, tinha as pontas dos dedos afundadas no cabelo em sinal de preocupação. Rony parecia petrificado, tinha um olhar congelado na floresta, vista do lado de fora pela janela da cozinha. Gina e Harry foram os que melhor reagiram, mas mesmo assim o silêncio pareceu ondular com já havia feito naquele mesmo dia.

– A gente volta a se encontrar. – aquilo não foi uma pergunta, foi uma afirmação de Mione. A garota saiu pela porta e a deixou entre aberta.

– Melhor eu ir com ela! – Gina seguiu a amiga.

– Nós vamos também. Tchau Hagrid. Até breve. – Harry se sentiu estranho e saiu no encalço de Rony.

Após o depoimento de Hagrid sobre os gigantes, tanto Harry quanto os outros ficaram ainda mais preocupados e nervosos. Hermione parecia dissipar sua preocupação lendo livros, ou fazendo as tarefas passadas pelos professores. Gina fazia o mesmo, mas diferente de Mione tinha a atenção desprendida do momento. Harry e Rony jogavam uma partida de xadrez de bruxo.

Tudo parecia assustadoramente calmo, a exceção do fato de um pequena colônia de gigantes ter se instaurado nos terrenos da escola. No dia seguinte ocorreria a primeira visita á Hogsmeade do trimestre, além do banquete de Dia das Bruxas. Enquanto A torre de rony chutava um peão seu para fora do tabuleiro, Harry ficou admirando o pequeno vilarejo de Hogsmeade, além do lago, pequenas casinhas soltavam repolhudas nuvens de fumaça, provenientes das chaminés de suas lareiras. Harry sentiu um sobressalto, mas descobriu que fora porque a torre de Rony agora se aproximava de sua rainha.

A tarde passou veloz como um tufão e antes que Rony dissesse "Xeque!", a noite já cobria o céu; belíssimas tonalidades de cores se mesclavam no céu formando uma bela tela lilás alaranjada. Pequenos pontinhos prateados começavam a despontar e a lua já adquirira seu posto e estava magnificamente prateada e redonda.

Quando Gina já começava a cair sobre os livros e Harry e Rony terminavam a segunda partida de xadrez Hermione, fechou os livros. E os chamou para que se sentassem.

– Eu pesquisei algumas coisas e queria mostrá-las á vocês. – Enquanto os olhos de todos pareciam fazer força para permanecerem abertos, Hermione falava sem o mínimo sinal de cansaço e se espantou que todos estivessem exaustos. – Harry se você encerra uma força sobre a qual você-sabe-quem não conhece, eu cheguei uma conclusão bem simples.

Harry se sentia confuso por fazer tudo aquilo, mas sabia que talvez a inteligência lógica de Hermione fosse lhe ajudar.

– Essa força, – começou Mione – foi ela que salvou sua vida na noite em que Você-sabe-quem matou seus pais. Voldemort não morreu, embora essa sua força tenha dobrado a maldição contra ele. Agora a pergunta é uma por que ele não morreu, e o mais curioso, porque você mão morreu?

– Grande hein? Jura que você quer saber isso? – falou rony com o sarcasmo na voz. – Mais da metade da população bruxo gostaria de saber o porque também.

– Se me deixasse. – afirmou Hermione com o desgosto na voz. – E, como eu ia dizendo, eu suspeito que tenha a resposta para uma das perguntas. O que me espanta é que talvez você-sabe-que...

– Diga o nome dele. – pediu Harry. – torna tudo mais claro e fácil.

– Tudo bem, Vo-vol-volde-de-mor-tt. – talvez tenham feito isso antes mesmo de Voldemort nascer. Esse é o único ponto que me preocupa. Mas faz muito sentido.

– Então diz logo.

– Os celtas. Eles foram os primeiros a domar a magia na ilha da Bretanha, mas nunca ousaram se aprofundar em assuntos mais obscuros. Existiam rituais.

– O Percy falou algo sobre isso quando fomos ao Egito. – comentou Rony desconectado ao assunto.

– Não atrapalha, Rony! – exclamou Gina indignada com a interrupção do irmão.

– Não, ele está certo não pensei nisso. Os Egípcios. Fascinantes! – Mione ofegou – Teri de ser muito poderoso...

– Isso não é empecilho. Voldemort é poderoso. – afirmou Harry.

– É eu sei, mas como? Rony o que Percy lhes disse?

– Mione, por favor não me fale daquele paspalho. Já basta não falar com mamãe e papai desde o ano anterior.

– Rony, o que os guias disseram na época. Você se lembra?

Gina tomou a frente da conversa. – Eu me lembro de ver hieróglifos onde retratavam o processo de mumificação, a pessoa recebia pedras e amuletos para carregar no sarcófago, mas havia um muito importante. Visitamos uma câmara onde haviam centenas de desenhos de um olho. Eu não me lembro o nome... – Gina olhou para o teto do salão comunal – Acho que se chamava o Olho de Corus.

– O Olho de Hórus. – corrigiu Hermione – Sei do que se trata. Estudei isso em História na minha escola trouxa, antes de vir para Hogwarts. Era um amuleto de proteção, basicamente contra mau-olhado, mas no mundo mágico, isso pode significar mais do que conhecemos.

– Definitivamente Voldemort não é uma múmia. – brincou Harry, embora soubesse que aquele assunto não fosse de brincadeiras, mas mesmo assim todos riram. Quando Harry olhou seu relógio viu que já passavam da meia-noite e que embora fosse final de semana e estivessem no sexto ano, aquele horário já havia passado do que era permitido para ficarem acordados. – É melhor irmos dormir. – completou Harry.

– Devia dar detenções a vocês dois – Rony disse com o sarcasmo na voz para Harry e Gina. – Cumpro meus deveres de Monitor. – disse Rony numa imitação muito pomposa de Percy. Harry escutou o amigo exclamar um palavrão à Percy, mas fingiu não ouvir.

Todos deram boa-noite uns aos outros e antes que Harry sentisse a cabeça tocar no travesseiro, já havia caído num sono lento e profundo. Estava jogando quadribol, e viu que Gina tentava roubar o pomo da mão dele, dizendo que ele não podia perder tempo com quadribol. O sonho mudara. Via uma pirâmide roxo de ponta cabeça, um pequeno rato descrevia círculos em volta da mesma.


	11. Posto a Risco

– CAPÍTULO ONZE –

_Posto a Risco_

No café da manhã do dia seguinte à conversa com Hagrid, Harry, Rony e Mione acabaram se atrasando, devido ao cansaço resultantes das longas conversas da noite anterior. Mal haviam se sentado e se servido de uma pequena tigela de ovos com bacon e duas torradas com geléia, as travessas haviam sumido da mesa. Rony pareceu se irritar demais com aquilo, mas se segurou. Uma grande coruja das torres adentrou o Salão principal e deixou o _Profeta _Diário no colo de Hermione que depositou três nuques na bolsinha de couro que ficava presa a perna da coruja. Hermione guardou o jornal no interior das vestes sem nem ao menos ler o jornal. Tão logo terminaram de comer o pouco que podiam e se encaminharam até o portão do castelo com as javalis alados, para a visita ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade.

– Sr. Whitby, sem formulários, sem visita ao povoado. – Harry ouviu a voz de Filch ranger contra um terceiroanista da Lufa-lufa nos portões da escola. – São vocês de novo – grunhiu novamente olhando para Harry, Rony e Mione atravessarem os portões do castelo.

Aquele trinta e um de outubro havia nascido com um excelente humor. O sol refulgia em seu posto e iluminava todo o castelo. O gramado do castelo espantava pelo verde seguro e firme; e o tempo estava ameno como em todo outono. O grande Salgueiro Lutador já havia perdido todas suas folhas e o lago estava calmo e refletia o céu que estava tingido de um profundo azul-acinzentado acentuado nos pontos onde as poucas nuvens se acumulavam e formavam os desenhos mais engraçados que a imaginação podia inventar.

– Definitivamente aquilo é o nariz do Snape! – comentou Rony enquanto os três seguiam para o povoado. Hermione, embora soubesse da ojeriza de Snape por Harry, não gostava e insinuações daquele tipo. – Para mim parece um leque de ar.

Quando chegaram à estação de Hogsmeade, logo viram a rua principal apinhada de lojas, bares, e principalmente muita gente. Todos pareciam querer livrar-se do interior do antigo castelo da escola, e Harry tinha a impressão de que nunca havia visto aquele povoado tão cheio. Até mesmo Snape, que Harry nunca havia visto em Hogsmeade estava no povoado.

Quando conseguiram cortar a multidão até a porta do Três Vassouras, o pub local, tiveram de esperar, o que Harry contou no relógio serem vinte e dois minutos. Quando subiram os dois degraus que separam a estreita rua de pedra do bar, escutaram três vozes animadas gritando seus nomes.

– Ei! Harry!

– Weasley!

– Mione!

Logo os três avistaram ninguém menos que Neville, Luna e Gina respectivamente os locutores. Os três amigos tiveram de cortar mais uma pequena multidão para chegarem na mesa que Gina os aguardava. Quando chegaram, Rony sentou-se ao lado de Luna e Mione do lado de Rony. Harry se sentou de frente para os outros ao lado de Gina e Neville.

– Você demoraram! – exclamou entusiasmado Neville. – Estamos aqui desde as nove da manhã! – Neville que já tinha duas canecas vazias de cerveja amanteigada do seu lado da mesa, levantou a mão e Madame Rosmerta veio ao encontro da mesa que ocupavam. Madame Rosmerta era a dona do pub local e parecia amar o que fazia; uma bruxa bem apessoada, de cabelos louros, presos num coque desleixado, com pequenos cachos caindo em sua fronte. Tinha um belo colo e lindos lábios.

– O que vão querer? – Madame Rosmerta admirou seus clientes e vendo que Neville indicava as duas canecas com o dedo, conclui sozinha. – Seis cervejas amanteigadas? – todos confirmaram. Ela retirou a varinha do avental verde e trouxe uma bandeja flutuante com seis espumantes canecas cheias de cerveja amanteigada. Todos tomaram posse de uma caneca e Rosmerta levou as canecas sujas de Neville.

– E então o que acharam da notícia? – comentou Gina meio aborrecida.

– Quê notícia? – perguntou Mione indignada. A amiga de Harry odiava quando não ficava sabendo de algo importante, e isso se refletia em seu rosto e em sua fala.

– A do jor... – Neville deu um profundo soluço – desculpe! Disse o garoto levando as mãos à boca. – A notícia de hoje no _Profeta_.

– Recebemos o jornal. – comentou Rony com veemência. – Mas não vimos nada importante. – Rony constatou sua afirmação como definitiva, assim como Mione costumava fazer.

– Não seja burro! – retorquiu Hermione lívida. A garota retirou o jornal do interior das vestes negras e o abriu na primeira página. Havia uma foto que mostrava um homem de olhos apertados, e cabelos grisalhos com um pequeno cavanhaque que terminava em um cacho. O homem tinha um sorriso torto, estava diferente desde a última vez que Harry o tinha visto, mas era definitivamente, Igor Karkaroff. Sob a foto uma manchete escrita com enormes letras, A VINGANÇA DAQUELE-QUE-NÃO-PODE-SER-NOMEADO.

– O quê? – exasperou-se Rony – Esse não é... Não pode ser – disse Rony descrente.

– Sim, é ele mesmo. Igor Karkaroff. – denunciou Neville.

– Voldemort prenunciou que ia fazer isso, na noite em que ele ressurgiu ele anunciou. – naquele exato instante Snape passou em frente a janela do pub. Harry engoliu seco. – Ele disse que mataria os que não tiveram coragem suficiente para voltar.

– Vítor não gostava dele. – sibilou Mione olhando para o fundo de sua caneca. Rony bufou.

– Você ainda não leram a reportagem _toda_. – disse Luna como se o que pensassem fosse pouco, perto da verdade escondida nas linhas daquele jornal.

_A Vingança d'Aquele-Que-Não-Pode-Ser-Nomeado_

_Ontem a noite um grupo de seis Comensais da Morte, seguidores de Você-sabe-quem, juntamente com um Dementador e seu mestre foram ao encontro do antigo Comensal e atual diretor desaparecido do Instituto Durmstrang, Igor Stanislauvi Karkaroff. Desaparecido há mais de um ano, Karkaroff, foi possivelmente procurado por seus antigos colegas de atividade das trevas por ter delatado diversos nomes do círculo de seguidores de você-sabe-quem, na época, aquele-que-não-nomeamos ainda estava no auge do seu poder. Em possível vingança, Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado e seis de seus Comensais foram ao encontro de Karkaroff, que estava escondido no norte da Alemanha, na cidade de Bremen, próxima de sua cidade natal. Igor se manteve na Alemanha, por um ano sob o disfarce de barman de um pub local, porém na noite passada, os Comensais invadiram o pub e desarmaram Karkaroff. Além de o bar ter sido devastado pela fúria dos Comensais e sete bruxos alemães terem sido mortos, Você-sabe-quem encontrou Karkaroff, e o bruxo foi torturado por seis bruxos competentes, e após a tortura de danos irreversíveis, Aquele-Que-Não-Pode-Ser-Nomeado ordenou que o Dementador que o seguia beijasse Karkaroff. Depois de tudo, Você-sabe-quem usou a maldição da morte contra o bruxo indefeso. Essa pode ser apenas uma de muitas vinganças do Lorde já que muitos de seus seguidores delataram companheiros do lado de você-sabe-quem, quando ele caiu do auge do poder._

O assunto pareceu ficar martelando em suas cabeças por alguns instantes. Harry por um instante fugaz lembrou-se de Lupin lhe dizendo que nunca, ninguém mereceria receber o beijo-do-Dementador. Harry imaginou onde Lupin estaria. Seu sumiço parecia confirmar que o pior havia acontecido, mas alguma coisa dentro da mente de Harry dizia que ele ainda veria aluado.

– E então, o que estão pensando em fazer? – recomeçou Gina bebendo um grande gole de sua caneca.

– Eu queria ir a Dedos-de-Mel comprar alguns fios dentais de menta. Meus pais amaram aquilo. – Hermione afirmou discreta enquanto Neville se engasgava com um gole exagerado de cerveja amanteigada. Harry sabia que o fato de Karkaroff ter sido atingido pela maldição Cruciatus atingia Neville psicologicamente, pelo fato de seus pais ainda estarem vivos, mas devido a esta maldição, não terem consciência coesa.

Luna que sempre parecia despertar de um sonho quando ia falar, sobressaltou-se desta vez – Rony o que você quer fazer? – aquilo não era bem uma pergunta, mas uma relevante exclamação.

– Ah! Eu? Eu gosto da Zonko's.

– Eu também! – reafirmou Neville, e Harry confirmou levantando a mão enquanto bebia um longo gole de sua caneca.

– Então está decidido! – disse Luna em tom de sentença. – Vamos a Zonko's.

Gina fixou o olhar em Mione, e levantou os ombros e as sobrancelhas para a amiga, como se quisesse dizer algo. Harry que virava o último gole de cerveja não entendeu nada. Deixou os quatro sicles referentes a sua caneca de cerveja sobre a mesa e por magia as moedas sumiram dali; segundos depois Harry escutou o barulho da caixa registradora. O grupo saiu do pub e apenas Mione parecia achar que a Zonko's não era o melhor local para uma visita. Enquanto Rony, Harry e Neville tomavam a dianteira junto com Luna, que parecia menos estranha do que o normal, Gina e Mione iam atrás dos quatro discutindo em voz baixa. Quando entraram na Zonko's, Harry e ao que pareceu, seus amigos também, pareciam ter se esquecidos dos problemas do mundo lá fora, e só pensavam em comprar a maior quantidade de bombas de bosta que pudessem carregar. Harry levou uma caixa de Fogos Instantâneos Weasley, e Rony ficou feliz pelo amigo ter feito aquilo.

– Fred e Jorge pediram que eu fizesse algumas propagandas para a loja deles; – disse Rony admirado por ver que Harry pegava a última caixa de um prateleira, agora vazia. Havia uma etiqueta que rotulava toda a prateleira escrita _"Fogos Weasley 20 Sicles Cada Caixa"_. – Mas ao que parece, nem precisa.

Harry pagou pelos fogos, e Rony comprou um novo baralho de Snap Explosivo. Luna parecia admirada com tanta novidade, e Harry perguntou a garota o porquê da admiração contínua. Ele respondeu que_ mão era nada_. Neville e Mione saíram mais cedo para irem a Dedos-De-Mel, comprar os fios dentais para os pais de Mione.

Logo após a caixa registradora apitar um silvo agudo, indicando o pagamento, uma gritaria se instaurou do lado de fora. Harry sabia que aqueles gritos não eram normais, se pareciam com os gritos que escutara durante o ataque ao acampamento da Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Antes que Harry se virasse para ver o que ocorria viu um lampejo vermelho correr pela rua principal. Harry olho para Rony, Luna e Gina, os quatro suspiraram e correram para a porta da loja de logros. Harry desceu os degraus e pisou no chão de pedra lisa. Viu seis enormes Dementadores, circundando o céu azul. Os gritos não cessavam. Haviam dois bruxos mascarados no final da rua. Harry foi tomado por uma fúria incalculável, sentiu seu sangue circular mais depressa em suas veias e seu coração bater mais forte. O menino-que-sobreviveu sacou a varinha e começou a correr em direção aos bruxos mascarados no final da rua. Gina, Luna e Rony o seguiam e antes que Harry se aproximasse dos dois oponentes três dementadores, bloquearam o caminho e Harry sentiu frio, ouviu os gritos de sua mãe, e antes que pudesse exclamar com força a fórmula do feitiço do patrono, Harry escutou a voz de Hermione gritar.

– _EXPECTO PATRONUM_! – uma enorme lontra prateada caminhou até a barreira formada pelos dementadores, que fugiram do local como as sombras se dispersam na luz forte, a lontra de Hermione logo se dispersou no ar. Sem os dementadores a visão ficou clara do que ocorria do outro lado.

Cada Comensal controlava um estudante no ar. Eles rodavam no ar como grandes balões de gás, e então Harry escutou. Uma risada sarcástica e aguda; era fria, mas não letal. Harry sabia que um dos Comensais era a culpada pela morte de seu padrinho. Harry pensou rápido, imaginou Bellatrix se contorcendo de dor, mas sabia quanto era perigoso fazer aquilo. Harry encheu o peito de ar, e antes que ela o visse ele gritou. – _ESTUPEFAÇA_! – de novo Harry havia estuporado a mulher. Mas antes que Harry, ou Rony que tinha a varinha erguida, lançasse outro feitiço, Tonks apareceu.

– Vocês sabem que isso é ilegal! Serão mandadas para a ilha de Azkaban por isso! _Incarcerous!_ – uma enorme jaula de ferro fundido prendeu ambos Comensais. No desespero da companheira de Bellatrix, em se soltar da jaula, Harry viu uma cascata de cabelos muito louros, era Narcisa Malfoy.

Bellatrix pronunciou algumas palavras que Harry nunca havia escutado, e a jaula começou a derreter, e virar uma espessa fumaça preta. Que explodiu e fez com que os dois alunos da lufa-lufa controlados pelas Comensais, caíssem no chão. Harry viu McGonagall transfigurar o chão duro de pedra em uma superfície macia e amortecedora.

Bellatrix e Narcisa haviam sumido. Os dementadores investiam contra a multidão que ocupava assustada a rua principal de Hogsmeade. Patronos, ou então pequenas nuvens de fumaças brancas pérola imergiam de varinhas em toda a extensão da rua. Os dementadores que Hermione havia afugentado, já haviam voltado e aterrorizavam os visitantes. Flitwick e McGonagall davam os primeiros socorros ao dois estudantes que havia sido controlados pelos Comensais. Tonks, Sinistra e Ivan dispersavam os alunos para dentro das lojas mais próximas e lacravam as entradas com magia. Tonks e Sinistra não tiravam os olhos do céu, as varinhas ainda em punho.

Os poucos grupos que ficaram na rua principal do vilarejo eram bruxos formados, ou alunos do sétimo ou sexto ano em Hogwarts. Em cada agrupamento de pessoas o medo as envolvia de forma a criar um silêncio ensurdecedor naquela rua deserta e cheia de pânico. Havia um cheiro de desconfiança no ar, não havia ninguém, dentro ou fora das lojas, que não olhasse para o céu esperando algo vir novamente.

Passados pouquíssimos minutos do tumulto, Dumbledore aparece no início da rua principal do vilarejo trajando longas vestes cinzas com finos cordões prateados na cintura. Dumbledore também usava um chapéu pontudo cinza e por trás das lentes dos óculos de meia-lua, havia um fogo que ardia em fúria. Minerva foi correndo ao encontro do diretor que já tinha a varinha em punho. McGonagall parecia repassar todos os acontecimentos ao diretor que após o fim do relato de Minerva mirou a varinha na própria garganta e com a voz magicamente amplificada, chamou a atenção de seus alunos.

– Atenção todos vocês! Alunos de Hogwarts! Fiquem onde estão! Não sejam levados por uma conduta emocional muito forte. Seja lá o que ocorrer, permaneçam onde estão.

– Puxa! Eu realmente queria sair por aí para ser içado no ar como um grande balão... Hum! – disse Rony sarcástico, porém muito sério. Rony, Harry e Neville permaneceram do lado de fora do Três Vassouras e Mione estava do outro lado oposto à eles, sentada na escadinha da Dedos-de-Mel junto com uma sétima-anista da lufa-lufa. Só então Harry havia notado. Embora Hogsmeade estivesse entupida de gente, todos os sonserinos já haviam voltado ao castelo. Não havia nenhum sonserino em Hogsmeade naquele momento difícil. Harry se lembrou dos longos cabelos louros da mãe de Malfoy e sentiu um profundo desprezo.

Antes mesmo que Dumbledore começasse a coordenar os professores para ajudarem os alunos para voltarem ao castelo, um enorme crânio verde fulgurou no céu azul do vilarejo. Era um crânio distorcido, e do orifício que seria uma boca, uma enorme cobra se mostrava imponente. Os seis dementadores voltaram a atacar com a Marca Negra estampada do céu claro.

Harry virou o pescoço enquanto um Dementador quase lhe esbarra, e vê Snape dentro de uma casa em frente ao Três Vassouras, tinha a varinha em punho e parecia pronto para lançar um feitiço. Harry escutou a voz de Snape em sua cabeça. _Lance um patrono agora!_ Harry assim o fez mesmo não sabendo o porque, mas exclamou – _Expecto Patronum_! – Mas diferente do que normalmente ocorria, ser cervo não saiu galgando pela rua de Hogsmeade, uma bela raposa correu na direção do Dementador que subiu como flecha no céu. O patrono de raposa não era de Harry, e o garoto só o percebeu quando viu Snape ainda gesticulando com a varinha e a raposa prateada rondando a casa em que Severo estava. A raposa permaneceu visível por mais algum tempo, fazendo com que os Dementadores não se aproximassem.

Dumbledore olhava os céus atentamente e ficou detido na curva da rua, e principalmente na entrada da gruta que Sirius se escondera no quarto ano de Harry em Hogwarts. Dumbledore olhou incisivo mais uma vez e sacudiu a varinha e uma enorme flecha de luz laranja atingiu a entrada da gruta, criando uma grande cratera que revelou um grupo de quatro Comensais. Duas em particular riam muito. Um estava sério e o outro não parava de olhar para os lados.

Dumbledore se inflou e McGonagall e Tonks o ladearam. Harry pensou em seguir o diretor, mas novamente a voz de Snape invadiu sua mente. _Permaneça onde está Potter! Não piore as coisas!_ Ivan e Sinistra seguiram o diretor. Dumbledore ofegou e brandiu a varinha contra os quatro Comensais. Assim como ocorrera no Ministério da Magia uma massa de ar correu a rua e atingiu os quatro Comensais que ficaram de joelhos no chão, mas logo se levantaram.

– Não seja idiota Dumbledore! – escutou-se a voz de Narcisa. – Só vim fazer uma faxinazinha.

– Não ouse falar assim garota insolente. – McGonagall se inflou de fúria e transfigurou um enorme bloco de pedra em um pequeno dragão que levantou vôo e imprimiu arranhões e jatos de fogo contra os Comensais. O Comensal sério se responsabilizou por evocar um escudo de luz roxa que fez com que o dragão perdesse as forças.

– Ah, professora, a senhora vai tirar pontos da minha casa? – disse a voz sarcástica de Bellatrix.

Desta vez foi um conjunto de luzes e explosões. Tonks travava uma batalha árdua contra Narcisa. Sinistra enfrentava Bellatrix, Ivan amaldiçoava o Comensal mais sério e McGonagall batalhava com o Comensal amedrontado, Harry viu que este tinha um dedo a menos e então soube que aquele era Rabicho. Harry sacou a varinha, mirou na máscara de Rabicho e gritou – _ACCIO MÁSCARA_! – McGonagall ficou sem reação contra o antigo aluno ingênuo e foi estuporada por Rabicho. Harry se arrependera do que acabara de fazer. Saiu correndo na direção de Rabicho. Embora estivesse escutando os gritos desesperados de Snape em sua mente, continuou correndo, se deparou com Rabicho e gritou seguidamente. – _EXPELLIARMUS! PETREFICUS TOTALUS! ESTUPEFAÇA! _– Rabicho não teve nem tempo de pensar, foi desarmado, petrificado e agora estava inconsiente no chão. Harry agachou e ficou olhando para o rosto de Minerva. Ele ergueu a varinha.

– _Enervate! _– raios e maldições perpassavam a cabeça de Harry. McGonagall abriu os olhos, mas ainda estava meio tonta.

– Volte garoto, está correndo perigo. – exclamou a voz ecoante de Ivan, o professor de Runas Antigas.

– _Mobilicorpus!_ – dezenas de linhas invisíveis suspenderam McGonagall do chão. Harry se levantou e recolheu o corpo inerte da professora. – Harry pronunciou – _Protego!_ – e um pequeno escudo branco azulado irrompeu de sua varinha e protegeu Harry e McGonagall até chegaram num local mais seguro. Harry olhou para trás e viu que Dumbledore não estava mais presente.

Depois de terem perdido Rabicho, e Narcisa. Bellatrix e outro Comensal explodiram ainda mais a rocha e desaparataram levando seus feridos embora.

– Potter! – Harry ouviu a voz cansada da professora – Obrigada! Vou ficar melhor. – a professora fechou os olhos, mas ainda respirava normalmente.

Tonks, Ivan e Sinistra forma passando em frente aos estabelecimentos e foram destrancando as portas e direcionando os alunos para o castelo. – Que confusão! – disse Mione que agora correra para o encontro dos amigos. Gina e Luna haviam ficado presas o tempo todo dentro da Zonko's, mas já estavam novamente com eles. Luna parecia muito assustada, mais do que quando estava no Ministério da Magia.

Harry começou a se encaminhar para o castelo muito antes do que havia planejado. O medo e a desconfiança rondavam entre a multidão de alunos que caminhavam em direção a escola. O fato de todos os sonserinos não estarem presente no local do ataque tornou-se claro e evidente para todos os alunos e professores. Quando todos chegaram nos terrenos do castelo, se encaminharam rapidamente para seus respectivos salões comunais e Harry, Rony, Neville, Mione, Gina e Luna, foram uns dos últimos a entrarem no castelo. Harry olhou por cima do próprio ombro e viu a Marca Negra verde e fulgurante no céu, continuou caminhando e atravessou as portas duplas de carvalho que davam acesso os interior do castelo. O Saguão de Entrada já estava vazio, embora o almoço já estivesse sendo servido e o Salão principal ficasse logo ao lado, todos pareciam preferir a quietude de seus dormitórios. Enquanto iam subindo as escadas que iriam levar ao sétimo andar Luna os deixou próxima a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, no terceiro andar. O barulho de passos era o único ruído ouvido em todo aquela escola.

Quando finalmente chegaram diante do quadro da mulher gorda, Gina disse a senha (porta-retrato) e os cinco atravessaram o buraco para o salão comunal. Não havia muitas pessoas no salão da Grifinória, mas as que ali estavam presentes não paravam de mirar olhares desconfiados a Harry. Embora Harry não tivesse nenhuma culpa pelo ocorrido em Hogsmeade, todos os outros pareciam pensar o contrário. Além de ter de escutar os murmúrios de culpa que o acompanharam até o dormitório, quando chegou no mesmo, havia um envelope pardo escrito em verde, sobre sua cama. Estava endereçado com as cartas da escola.

_Sr. Harry Potter_

_Castelo de Hogwarts_

_Torre da Grifinória_

_Dormitório Masculino_

Harry abriu curioso e puxou o pergaminho que estava cuidadosamente dobrado dentro do envelope. Neville e Rony haviam acabado de chegar. Harry leu o pergaminho.

_Harry, vá ao meu escritório logo que encontrar esta carta. Não se demore. Traga seus amigos._

– O que é isso? – perguntou Rony curioso.

– Vamos descer. – disse Harry decisivo – Hei, Neville. Você também. Vamos!

– Vamos aonde? – perguntou Neville.

Harry não deu ouvidos e desceu novamente a escada em caracol até o salão comunal. Gina e Mione conversavam profundamente, Harry as interrompeu. – Vocês duas, vamos! – Harry não sabia o porque, mas aquela carta de Dumbledore parecia realmente necessitar da presença dele, e Harry sentiu-se grato por Dumbledore lhe reconhecer valor. Gina e Mione ficaram um pouco desconfiadas, mas assim como Neville o seguiram.

Quando já desciam o último lance de escadas e se deparavam com os corredores que davam acesso ao escritório do diretor Harry explicou o motivo da ida até o escritório do diretor, a carta que recebera e que agora estava em seu bolso. Hermione e Neville reagiram de forma idêntica, dizendo que era algo importante. Gina e Rony ficaram nervosos e Harry ficou imóvel diante da gárgula do escritório do diretor. Quando já se cansavam de esperar a gárgula se moveu e revelou uma escada em caracol que subia na direção do escritório de Dumbledore. Quando chegou abriu a porta e se deparou com Dumbledore sentado em sua cadeira admirando o céu pela janela. Harry sabia que ele estava observando a Marca Negra.

– Olá Harry. – disse o diretor com a voz suave. – Longbottom, Weasleys e Granger. Acho que está faltando uma. Loovegood, venha aqui. – Luna que estava em uma cadeira atrás da porta se levantou e foi ao encontro dos cinco. Dumbledore ofegou por um instante mirando os seis, Harry já estava se sentido nervoso. Dumbledore consultou seu relógio de pulso, que tinha doze ponteiros e nenhum número, e concluiu. – Já chegaram. Venham por aqui.

Dumbledore se levantou e deu três batidinhas com a varinha em uma estante de livros. A estante se abriu correndo para os lados e deixando a mostra a porta para um aposento bem iluminado. Dumbledore fez um gesto para que entrassem. Harry e os outros assim o fizeram e o aposento se revelou sendo uma sala comprida com uma mesa também muito comprida. Muitas cadeiras estavam dispostas em volta da mesa de carvalho escuro e as cadeiras estavam ocupadas por pessoas que Harry sabia, eram membros da ordem. Ao fundo da sala uma outra porta de madeira escura estava emoldurada por um batente dourado e não havia maçaneta. Harry suspeitou que aquela devia ser a Sala de Reuniões da Ordem. Rony, Mione e os outros também chegaram a essa conclusão porque logo todos sentiram um frenesi. Dumbledore entrou atrás deles e a estante se lacrou no lugar de origem. Snape que estava sentado ao lado de Mundungo Fletcher. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam no fundo da sala, e Molly não parava de dar sorrisos para eles. Moody, Quim, Estúrgio, Emelina, Dédalo e todos os outros integrantes que Harry não conhecia estavam presentes.

Dumbledore conjurou seis confortáveis cadeiras de chintz para que se sentassem e logo começou a falar. – Bem, estamos reunidos de novo. Mais cedo do que eu esperava, devo admitir. Muitos de vocês devem estar estranhando a presença destes jovens aqui atrás de mim. – Dumbledore olhou-os através de seus oclinhos de meia-lua. – Mas não, não mudei as regras. A Ordem só é composta por maiores de idade Molly. – O que queria era fazer um convite para que estes seis que provaram bravura inigualável em junho passado lutando contra um grupo grande de Comensais. – Dumbledore pausou. – O ponto é que alguns dos alunos de minha escola já foram desviados para as fileiras de Voldemort, talvez pela influência da família ou dos amigos; mas o fato alarmante é que eles estão passando informações para seus pais Comensais e influenciando em um ataque. Foi o que ocorreu hoje. – fez-se silêncio. – O que venho aqui propor é que através da liga de defesa que eles formaram no ano passado, formem uma ajuda para combater esse _pequenos novos _Comensais.

Após essa fala de Dumbledore, houve um burburinho geral de desaprovação. A Sra. Weasley foi a primeira a reclamar. – Dumbledore, sempre concordei com suas idéias, mas incluir um grupo de estudos como um batalhão da Ordem da Fênix? – a Sra. Weasley tinha o rosto num profundo vermelho, e o Sr. Weasley também parecia concordar com a esposa embora não estivesse parecendo um grande tomate falante.

– Molly, minha idéia nunca chegou perto da que você acabou de concluir. – Dumbledore arrumou os óculos com a ponta de um de seus dedos finos e brancos. – Apenas tive a idéia de dividir as coisas. Cuidamos do mundo lá fora e eles cuidam das atividades em Hogwarts. É evidente que a maioria dos alunos com pais em atividades ilegais, são também pequenos seguidores de Voldemort!

– Vendo por esse lado, – começou o Sr. Weasley mirando a esposa para ver se ele ia concordando com o que falava. – acho que tudo bem.

– Levantem as mãos, os que foram a favor! – pediu Dumbledore estendendo a mão. A maioria dos bruxos presente levantou a mão. Snape e a Sra. Weasley foram uns dos poucos que não gostaram da idéia. Dumbledore contou as mãos levantadas e concluiu decisivamente. – A Armada de Dumbledore agora cuida dos problemas em Hogwarts. Vamos dar uma pausa antes de discutirmos o ataque de hoje a Hogsmeade. – Dumbledore se virou para Harry e os outros e disse um pouco mais baixo. – vocês voltem ao seus salões comunais. E tome isso Harry. – Dumbledore retirou um pequeno volume envolto por papel de embrulho e entregou ao garoto.

Dumbledore abriu a estante que revelou novamente seu escritório. Os garotos entraram no escritório e desceram pela escada em caracol guardada pela gárgula. Harry abriu o embrulho que Dumbledore havia lhe dado, dentro havia uma correntinha de ouro com uma medalha do mesmo material. A medalha tinha o tamanho da palma da mão de Harry, tinha em relevo uma fênix encarrapitada sobre um grande e adornado _"OF"_, as iniciais da Ordem da Fênix. Harry se perguntou qual o propósito daquela medalha, mas desistiu antes que chegasse à torre da Grifinória.

A pequena reunião no escritório de Dumbledore consumira o que pareciam terem sido quinze minutos, mas na verdade ficaram ali presos por uma hora. Todos não haviam almoçado devido ao ocorrido em Hogsmeade, e logo estavam todos famintos. Quando desceram para a Festa de Dia das Bruxas, estavam todos sonhando com o banquete, mas ainda tinham em mente o que se passara aquela manhã. Haviam dezenas de abóboras gigantes espalhadas pelo Salão Principal, diversos morcegos voavam por entre as velas flutuantes e haviam muitos balões negros e laranjas nos cantos do aposento.

Embora extremamente organizada e bonita, a Festa do Dia das Bruxas foi literalmente um horror, estavam todos muito quietos, a exceção da mesa sonserina que ria, gargalhava e não se importava com os outros. Havia na verdade três ou quatro alunos sonserinos que estavam quietos assim como o resto dos presentes. Harry admirou o teto encantado e viu um céu nebuloso e obscuro assim como sua vida dali para frente, nada estava certo, qualquer coisa podia mudar seu destino até mesmo uma simples palavra.


	12. A Aliança

– CAPÍTULO DOZE –

_A Aliança_

Naquela noite o céu estava pintado de um roxo discreto mesclado com um azul marinho profundo. As nuvens reinavam absolutas no céu fazendo com que poucas estrelas brilhassem no céu escuro da noite. O vento rugia na velocidade e a proximidade do inverno trazia consigo uma brisa fria que penetrava nas vestes mais grossas. O primeiro jogo de quadribol da temporada seria Grifinória versus Corvinal, e Rony que se tornara o novo capitão do time da Grifinória, havia marcado treinos no decorrer de toda semana que antecedia o jogo. Assim como todos os capitães que Harry vira comandar o time da Grifinória, Rony estava histérico, nervoso e se preocupava com todos os detalhes do time. O erro mais banal era motivo de crítica contínua e implicação. Em uma jogada de ataque, Ash não respirou para ganhar mais velocidade e quando desistiu da jogada para respirar. Rony saiu voando das balizas e antes que ficasse diante de Cornwell começou a gritar com o garoto.

– Como você pode? Não... Isso não pode acontecer no jogo! Você me escutou Cornwell?

– Eu...

– Sem "_eu_"!

Ash olhou para Harry que estava cinco metros acima dos dois e suspendeu as sobrancelhas em sinal de incompreensão. Antes que Harry retomasse a busca pelo pomo-de-ouro, Rony gritou novamente, desta vez foi com Gina e Linda que deixaram a goles cair sete metros em direção ao solo.

– Desse jeito Goldstein já havia feito outro gol! Vocês duas prestem atenção! – e antes de alguém pensar outro grito foi ouvido, novamente de Rony. – Harry! Cuidado! – Rony gritava em direção ao amigo indicando um balaço que estava um tanto distante de Harry. – Se você ficar aí em cima plantado igual uma mandrágora esse jogo nunca vai terminar.

Embora o frio em demasia e a lufadas de vento que vinham e voltavam não cessassem e atrapalhassem muito o desempenho de todos, Rony insistia em continuar, alertando que o primeiro jogo da temporada ocorreria dali a três dias, e que tinham de ganhar, ou então começariam com a varinha no peito. Depois dos muitos gritos, brigas e lamurias o treino transcorreu bem.

Os três novos artilheiros já haviam progredido em uma jogada nova e embora Ash, Linda e Gina fizessem um excelente trabalho não era nem um pouco apropriado compará-los a Angelina, Alicia e Katie que tinham um talento nato para o quadribol e jogavam em sincronia perfeita. Gina e Linda pareciam jogar melhor sozinhas do que com Ash, mas mesmo assim o garoto marcava belos gols e sua presença no time era essencial. Rony já aprimorara suas defesas e já lembrava distantemente Olívio Wood.

Os antigos substitutos e atuais batedores do time, David e Laff estavam melhorando em alguns requisitos como perder o medo que sentiam quando viam um balaço vindo em sua direção, propenso a derrubá-lo da vassoura; ou o modo como antes brandiam suas maças imprimindo força desnecessária no nada. Harry continuava fenomenal em suas capturas, embora naquele treino estivesse um pouco distraído devido à presença onipotente da Marca Negra no céu de Hogsmeade. Sua luz verde era refletida pelas águas calmas do Grande Lago, o que dava um desenho mais macabro à estranha forma.

Quando os músculos de Harry já perdiam a vontade de se contrair e estavam em uma fadiga quase completa Harry reclamou com Rony quem fingiu não escutar. Treinaram por mais dez minutos e Rony decidiu terminar o treino. Talvez o motivo de Rony ter terminado o treino fosse o mesmo motivo das reclamações de Harry: o cansaço.

– Vamos descer! – gritou a voz grave de Rony – Por hoje está bom! – Rony começou a perder altura e chegar ao solo. Rony mudou sua expressão séria de técnico (que sempre assumia na presença do time) e assumiu a cara de medroso e precavido(que usava na frente de Mione). – Cara eu estou morto. – sentenciou à Harry pelo canto da boca enquanto entravam nos vestiários. Os garotos se vestiram e se encaminharam para o castelo.

Quando já havia passado pelas portas duplas de carvalho, e já se encontravam subindo as escadas do sexto andar, Rony parou de ofegar por um instante e perguntou a Harry – O que tinha naquele pacote que Dumbledore lhe deu ontem á noite?

– Rony! Como você é intrometido! Pode ser algo pessoal! – protestou Gina a favor de Harry.

– Ah! Não é nada. Eu não mostrei a vocês porquê estava muito cansado. Sinceramente – eles passaram em frente a estátua de Agripa e continuaram andando até chegarem a moldura da mulher gorda – ainda não descobri o que é de verdade.

– Deve ser algo importante. – comentou o amigo a Harry.

Embora Rony estivesse preocupado com o jogo de sábado, o amigo parecia mais preocupado com Harry. O fato de Dumbledore ter vinculado a Armada como uma pequena extensão não formal da Ordem, fez com que não só Rony, mas todos seus amigos que estavam na sala de reuniões ontem a noite ficarem muito preocupados com ele. O fato era no mínimo estranho porque _eles_ também estavam na Armada, mas mesmo assim, sem nem ao menos perguntar nada Harry disse a senha e a moldura revelou um buraco redondo, pelo qual os sete atravessaram e tomaram seus rumos.

Rony e Gina repousaram as vassouras no braço da poltrona diante da lareira e ali se largaram, Harry se sentou em uma poltrona vermelha diante da lareira e deixou a Firebolt em seu colo enquanto se aquecia com o calor fornecido pelas brasas.

Hermione que estava sentado do outro lado do salão comunal, junto com Neville, sentados escrevendo sobre um pergaminho, já notara que haviam chegado e se encaminhavam para o encontro dos três.

– E então? Como foi o treino. – perguntou Hermione animada.

– Excelente. – agradeceu Rony.

– Desgastante. – disse Gina de mau-humor.

– Normal. –continuou Harry na seqüência.

– Eu e Neville estávamos pesquisando algo sobre plantas mágicas do Alto Egito.

– Interessante. – disse Rony desinteressado. – Harry! – chamou a atenção – O pacote.

– Eu queria mostrar uma coisa para vocês! – Harry pegou a Firebolt e a pôs embaixo do braço e subiu a escada em espiral que dava acesso ao dormitório masculino e correu para sua cama. Deixou a Firebolt sob o vão entre a cama e chão. Abriu o malão e pegou a medalha de ouro que Dumbledore lhe dera na noite anterior e fechando o malão novamente desceu as escadas até onde Mione e os outros o esperavam.

– O pacote que Dumbledore lhe deu! – exclamou Neville com admiração.

– Por falar em Dumbledore, o que vocês acharam da AD ser anexada à Ordem? – perguntou Mione curiosa. – Eu achei que um absurdo! Mas como vem de Dumbledore...

– Eu não achei. – brincou Gina. – a Luna me contou hoje à tarde que a AD na Ordem deve ser uma ajuda para o diretor e não um batalhão reserva.

– Embora vindo de quem. – ironizou Mione – Parece uma conclusão sensata.

– Eu sinceramente acho que se Dumbledore acha que é certo então devemos seguir. – Neville respirou fundo. – Minha avó me conta que meus pais era muito bravos. Só foram atacados porque não seguiram o que Dumbledore disse. Eles queriam encontrar Você-sabe-quem, mas Dumbledore avisou que ele não estava em Albersville, mas eles seguiram – Neville começou a soluçar. – Aí...

Era a primeira vez que Neville contava algo sobre seus pais, Neville ficou quieto assim como todos por alguns minutos, olhando o fogo consumir a lenha em chamas altas. Antes que o clima ficasse obscuro e chato Harry reabriu o assunto.

– É uma medalha. – afirmou Harry. – Só não sei para o quê serve. – Hermione indicou se podia pegar a medalha e Harry entregou-a a amiga. Hermione olhou com cuidado, puxou a varinha e então ela deu uns dois toques na medalha que se defendeu com um silvo agudo e estridente.

– Isso definitivamente não é um adorno comum. – sentenciou Mione. – É um artefato mágico que encerra alguma coisa importante ou então não teriam enfeitiçado isso para dar gritinhos de desespero.Além do mais, tem as iniciais da Ordem da Fênix gravadas aqui.– Em uma fração de segundo uma luz branca emanou da medalha e antes que Harry pudesse ver do que se tratava a luz se dobrou e apagou.

– O quê foi isso? – perguntou Rony com cara e espanto enquanto Hermione colocava o colar no pescoço de Harry.

– Isso deve ser um amuleto. – disse Gina fazendo uma sugestão.

– Ou um protetor mágico. – informou Neville. – Eu lembro da vovó ter um monte desses em sua caixa de jóias.

– O que é um protetor mágico? – indagou Harry.

– É um tipo de com...

– Harry Potter! – uma voz esganiçada vinda de lugar nenhum chamou por Harry – Ó meu senhor. Dobby não sabia que estaria acordado até tarde da noite. – Harry olhou mais para baixo e viu uma criatura de nó máximo cinqüenta centímetros de altura, com duas orelhas enormes que pareciam grandes asas de morcego, seus olhos eram enorme e verdes. O pequeno elfo doméstico vestia uma infinidade de meias desaparelhadas e um velho abafador de chá manchado. Usava também um estranho chapéu completando o figurino do pequeno ser. Dobby tinha uma imensa admiração por Harry e sempre que podia agradecia novamente ao garoto por tê-lo libertado.

– Dobby até se retiraria, mas Dobby acha que os senhores deveriam estar em suas camas. Já passa da hora de meus senhores irem dormir. – Dobby engoliu o que dizia por um segundo, e vendo o que fazia começou a bater em sua própria cabeça com o objeto mais próximo, a vassoura de Rony. – Dobby mau. Dobby não deve dar sugestões aos senhores. Dobby burro! – muitas cerdas da Cleansweep de Rony começaram a se soltar levando o garoto a histeria.

– Pare! Agora seu elfo tolo! – vociferou o garoto contra o elfo que permaneceu estático e mudo.

– Rony! – exclamou Mione, a garota correu em direção ao elfo e começo a cochichar com ele. – Ele só estava preocupado com a vassoura. E você não precisa mais se castigar.

– Senhora de bom coração. Dobby gostar de Hermione. Dobby ser muito grato. Dobby entender que muitos senhores são assim mesmo. Mas dobby se retira e aguarda. Boa noite! – e assim como o elfo fizera quando visitou Harry em seu segundo ano. Ele sumiu em uma cortina de fumaça após um estálido. A vassoura de Rony caiu intacta no tapete de veludo vermelho.

– Boa noite a vocês! – disse Hermione muito séria. Gina deu boa noite a todos e subiu atrás da menina. Seguindo o conselho de Dobby todos foram para sua cama e enquanto Harry subia as escadas viu através da janela que a Marca Negra agora era envolta por uma fênix dourada, assim como a medalha que havia ganhado.

Aquela semana havia acordado com maravilhosamente azul, não havia nuvens e o sol raiava feliz e amarelo sobre suas cabeças. Quando acordou, Harry notou que a Marca Negra não se encontrava mais no céu, nem a bela fênix dourada. Harry encontrou Rony e Mione lhe esperando próximos ao quadro da Mulher Gorda e os três desceram para que pudessem tomar café.

O salão principal estava cheio de alunos, e assim como o tempo havia melhorado do lado de fora do castelo o clima ali dentro também já não estava tão tenso. Todos riam em suas mesas, as conversas eram altas, e os problemas que os assombravam há dois dias pareciam ter sido extintos. A memória de todos ali parecia falhar aos poucos renegando o duro final de semana que tiveram.

A primeira aula do dia seguinte era Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Tonks havia lhes prometido ensinar algo grande depois do Dia das Bruxas. Nas últimas aulas eles já estavam utilizando dois treinadores e já haviam aprendido como congelar um feitiço, retardar sua velocidade de propagação e agora iriam aprender como bloquear um feitiço de intensidade média.

– Bom dia! – disse Tonks alegremente no início da aula. – Como prometido... – Tonks indicou o quadro negro com a varinha e o mesmo se virou para a turma, Tonks enfeitiçou um giz para que começasse a escrever os anéis de cabala da varinha além do tetragrama do feitiço. – um feitiço mais forte. O feitiço Escudo da Rainha. – a sala encheu-se de "_ohs!_" de admiração.

Tonks ergueu a varinha.

– _Boccaggio_! – Tudo ocorreu em menos de trinta segundos. Da ponta da varinha da bruxa uma fumaça cobre e ouro ficou rodeando o espaço mais próximo, quando Tonks sacudiu a varinha, uma flecha dourada com diversos anéis se propagou no espaço e quando encontrou o jato de luz vermelha vindo do treinador, a flecha se dividiu em duas e como uma grande cobra que abre a boca, a flecha engoliu o raio vermelho, resultando em uma grande explosão daquela fumaça cobre e ouro.

Todos na classe aplaudiram e ficaram empolgados com a idéia de poderem realizar um feitiço tão... tão... bonito!

– A combinação de cores do boccaggio é realmente linda, – afirmou Tonks – mas em um duelo não vá ficar parado admirando sua bela fumaça ouro e cobre, ou será pego por trás. Vamos lá repitam comigo. Boccaggio! – Tonks segurou a varinha e a sacudiu, mas nada ocorreu – Treinem o movimento da varinha, lembrem em mirar o alvo e só depois de sentir a força, você deve soltar o feitiço.

A aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas foi realmente muito boa, e Harry pensou que se talvez soubesse utilizar o escuda da rainha, poderia ter ajudado a profa. McGonagall, que já se recuperara do ataque mas não do choque de rever alguém que estava_ morto_.

Na quarta-feira antes do jogo, Harry e Rony tiveram de subir a escadinha estreita de prata que dava acesso à torre norte, onde a libélula vidente, Sibila Trelawney, ministrava suas aulas enjoativas de Adivinhação. Naquela tarde Harry sentia muito calor, a grande quantidade de essência espalhadas pelo ar da sala se misturava com o forte cheiro do perfume quente que a lareira acessa emanava. Rony e Harry alargaram as golas das vestes e abriram seus livros aguardando que a aula começasse. Ao entrar Trelawney disse que continuariam com a Necromancia e que começassem logo.

Trelawney tinha o péssimo hábito de predizer a morte jovem de Harry, e embora a aula já tivesse no fim, e Harry já estivesse lavando sua barrica com sua ave morta, a professora pediu para dar uma olhada e quando assim o fez deu um guincho de desaprovação, medo e pena.

Em sua aula, McGonagall não estava tão severa e foi a primeira vez em todas as aulas de Transfiguração, que Harry escutou um cochicho ou início de conversa. McGonagall entregou-lhe no início da aula um cartão, cada aluno recebeu um. Sentados aos pares, eles devia transfigurar o cabelo do parceiro da cor e textura descritas pela professora no cartão recebido previamente. Harry devia fazer com que o cabelo de Rony ficasse verde berrante com bolinhas roxas nas pontas. Até agora o que conseguira fora deixar somente o lado esquerdo roxo e o outro verde. Harry ao que pareia tinha o cabelo grisalho e comprido. Hermione transfigurara com excelência o cabelo castanho de Pavarti em curtas madeixas cor-de-abóbora. Neville parecia ter queimado o cabelo de Simas. E a conversa rolava solta pelas carteiras. Minerva estava sentada em sua mesa admirando séria a turma, mas tinha os olhos vidrados e Harry sabia que a professora tinha a mente em outro lugar.

Quando Harry menos viu já estava jantando na sexta-feira que antecedia o jogo, Rony os dispensara aquela noite para que pudessem se preparar psicologicamente, ele mais do que ninguém sabia o que uma torcida contra podia fazer no desempenho de um jogador. Harry sabia que não integrava o time dos sonhos, mas ainda sim, tinha esperanças de ganhar, o time azul e cobre tinha perdido o goleiro Thomas Kien, o que lhes dava a desvantagem de um jogador novo.

Harry preferiu não fazer estatísticas ou ficaria ainda mais nervoso. Rony que havia se sentado de gente para o amigo, estava brigando contra uma porção de batatas cozidas até que as batatas viraram purê. Rony estava muito mais nervoso que Harry, e isso o preocupava demais. Quando subiram para o dormitório, encontraram Malfoy descendo na direção das masmorras, correndo. Rony se divertiu com a possibilidade de poderem retirar pontos de Malfoy por correr nos corredores da escola Harry riu, mas sabia que o fato da AD estar na Ordem era muito mais do que uma questão de pontos.

Na manhã de sábado Harry acordou extremamente cedo, o céu ainda estava num tom de roxo azulado e algumas das estrelas ainda brilhavam no céu colorido. Harry descobriu que não havia acordado espontaneamente. De alguma forma Edwiges havia entrado no dormitório e ficou empoleirada na beirada de seu colchão, lhe dando bicadas periódicas. Em sua pata uma carta de aspecto oficial aguardava por alguém que puxasse para ser lida. Harry abriu o envelope pardo, que nada tinha escrito. O pergaminho que dentro se encontrava estava escrito em uma fina caligrafia verde, já familiar à Harry.

_"A medalha que recebeste é o meio mais seguro de se comunicar com algum membro da Ordem, lembre-se apenas de gritar por ajuda que alguém ira ate você"._

A medalha que estava no peito de Harry, novamente emanou uma luz branca, mas desta vez Harry distinguiu os raios brancos, ele formavam a silhueta do diretor, Dumbledore sorria para o garoto, mas rapidamente a luz se extinguiu assim como o rosto de Dumbledore.

Harry vestiu seu roupão. Desceu e sentou-se diante da lareira apagada. Uma brisa gelada entrou pela janela. Harry ergueu a varinha e exclamou na direção da lareira apagada. – _Incêndio_! – e o fogo voltou a crepitar. Assim como o fogo consumia a lenha, o tempo consumia seus pensamentos, e a preocupação parecia uma constante física. Embora seus pensamentos saltitassem de assuntos levianos para assuntos sérios profundos e perigosos o tempo parecia correr de maneira rápida e uniforme. Antes mesmo que esperasse, vários alunos começaram a descer para fazerem o desjejum, mas o que Harry menos queria no momento era comer; seu estômago já estava embrulhado o suficiente, não precisava de mais nada.

Faltando uma hora para o jogo começar, Harry subiu e se trocou. Pegou sua vassoura e desceu. Rony já havia descido há muito tempo, junto com Gina e Linda. Ash, David e Laff foram logo em seguida e agora só restava ele. Enquanto descia as escadarias de mármore e se preparava para a ovação na mesa da Grifinória esbarrou em Cho Chang. Uma bela sétima-anista de longos cabelos negros e delicados traços orientais. Harry se preparou para sentir uma tempestade dentro de sua barriga, mas o que de fato ocorreu foi uma calmaria.

– Olá, Potter. – disse a garota séria.

– Oi, Chang. – respondeu Harry com a mesma seriedade. – Boa sorte.

– Para você também. – respondeu. Harry continuou sem perceber que acabara de falar com Cho Chang, sem nenhuma confusão. Harry notou que o fato de ter falado com Cho chang também não lhe pareceu bom, nem ruim. Quando Harry apareceu no Salão principal trajando as vestes vermelhas de quadribol da Grifinória, toda a mesa de sua casa aplaudiu de pé. Faltavam quarenta e cinco minutos para o início previsto do jogo. Harry caminhou até Rony e o resto do time e se sentou; apenas encheu sua xícara com um pouco de leite morno e tomou aquilo quieto. Os estreantes Ash e Linda pareciam muitíssimo nervosos. Gina e os batedores, já haviam jogado em um jogo oficial, mas apenas como reservas, agora eram os titulares, mas a tensão era menor. Rony os chamou quinze minutos antes da hora marcada. Toda a mesa Grifinória agora gritava e aplaudia euforicamente.

– Lembrem-se do que eu lhes disse! – começou Rony a falar rapidamente enquanto atravessavam os gramados em direção ao campo de quadribol. – Não dêem ouvidos as vaias, coros e coisas do gênero, não se irrite, – Rony lembrava muito Olívio Wood, seus discursos corridos e sua fala saltada eram iguais. – e lembre-se que você _pode_ fazer o melhor.

Quando entraram nos vestiários, aguardaram cinco minutos e o barulho da multidão começando a encher as arquibancadas quinze metros a cima de suas cabeças, deu início. Cada jogador descontava o nervosismo de um jeito. Gina queimava largas faixas de grama com a ponta da varinha. David e Laff ensaiavam jogadas com suas maças. Linda alongava os braços. Ash sentou-se silencioso e pensativo, assim como Harry e Rony haviam feito.

Eles escutaram o apito agudo de Madame Hooch e os sete entraram enfileirados no campo de grama verde, sob um mar de gritos, aplausos, assovios e demais sons não perceptíveis. O time da Corvinal entrou do outro lado do Campo. Harry escutou uma voz ecoar no estádio. Não era a voz de Lino Jordan, era uma voz conhecida. Harry olhou para a arquibancada dos professores e viu o pequeno Denis Creevery empunhando um megafone.

– Bom dia Hogwarts! Este é o primeiro jogo da temporada da Copa de Quadribol Intercasas. O jogo de hoje é da sábia Corvinal – um lado da arquibancada elevou os gritos – contra a corajosa Grifinória! – e metade do estádio se inflou e brandiu flâmulas, bandeirolas além dos gritos. Atenção ao apito de Madame Hooch! – um silvo agudo encheu o silêncio curioso que havia preenchido todos o estádio. – Começou! Sandwalker, a nova artilheira de Grifinória pega a goles no ar desvia de Goldstein e passa para a mais nova Weasley no time. Weasley imprime força e Charles rouba a goles. Cornwell tenta driblar o jogador corvinal, mas ele já está na pequena área e lança... Defesa de Weasley! Weasley lança para Weasley. Acho que isso está virando uma confusão. Weasley lança a goles para Ash que ah!... O batedor da corvinal lança um balaço que acerta Cornwell.

Enquanto o jogo corria lá embaixo Harry rondava o campo de cima. Procurava pela pequena bolinha alada de ouro. Embora os novos artilheiros estivessem bem, o ataque da Corvinal era superior e já havia marcado setenta pontos. Harry tinha que capturar o pomo. Harry viu um brilho dourado nas costas de Chang. Harry caiu num mergulho de quinze metros na direção oposta. Todo o campo pareceu prender a respiração com Harry.

– Parece que Potter vai a captura do pomo! – Chang, saiu de onde estava sem notar a presença discreta do pomo em suas costas, e seguiu a Firebolt do garoto que saiu do mergulho logo que Cho não estava mais tão próxima do pomo-de-ouro. – Alarme falso. Charles com a goles! Ele avança e MARCA! – uma onda de vivas e gritos inundou o campo – O novo goleiro corvinal lança a goles pare Goldstein, que perde a bola para Sandwalker. Reparem nesta jogada dos Grifinórios! Este capitão promete!

Sandwalker passava a goles para Cornwell e Gina guardava a retranca, quando se aproximaram da pequena área Sandwalker e Cornwell liberaram a bola para Weasley que foi incisiva na baliza central e fez um rombo.

– Grifinória MARCA! OITENTA A DEZ! – Dennis narrava com muito mais imparcialmente do que Lino, e isso era notável, devido a ausência das advertências que McGonagall distribuía à Jordan. Harry rondava o campo á procura daquela pequena bolinha dourada quando escutou que Grifinória havia marcado mais um gol. Antes que Harry comemorasse Corvinal marcou outro. Quando Harry desceu uns seis metros em direção ao solo, viu um relance dourado próximo as arquibancadas da Lufa-lufa. Harry desceu em um novo mergulho. Dessa vez era para valer. Creevery já havia notado seu mergulho.

– Potter mergulha novamente! E parece que não vai desistir assim tão fácil. – enquanto Harry perdia altura e ganhava velocidade Cho corria no seu encalço. Harry por pouco não é atingido por um balaço, David correu para proteger o Apanhador. Harry viu o contorno do pomo. Esticou as mão e agarrou a pequena bolinha dourada.

– FIM DE JOGO! POTTER CAPTURA O POMO! CENTO E OITENTA CONTRA NOVENTA!

Toda a arquibancada vermelha comemorou. Harry viu o rosto cansado de todos no vestiário, principalmente o rosto de Gina, que não parecia gostar do resultado. Mesmo assim Harry ficou satisfeito que pudesse ter salvado seu time de algo pior, como uma derrota.


	13. O Sonho de Gina

– CAPÍTULO TREZE –

_O Sonho de Gina_

As duas primeiras semanas do décimo primeiro mês do ano estavam sendo frias e úmidas. O inverno parecia ter chegado para ficar, e o vento frio e a umidade penetravam no castelo junto com o ar que respiravam. Todas as árvores da escola haviam perdido suas folhas com exceção dos pinheiros que continuavam verdes e fortes. O céu, que nas últimas semanas havia permanecido azul na maioria das vezes, agora estava cinza chumbo, havia muitas nuvens e os que viam o sol eram poucos. Embora o frio ainda não fosse capaz de produzir neve, as nuvens descarregavam fortes chuvas sobre o castelo; pingos grossos como pequenas balas de revólver açoitavam as vidraças das salas de aula, fazendo com que prestar atenção em uma aula com Binns fosse ainda mais difícil que o normal. As chuvas tornavam aulas antes agradáveis, como Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e Herbologia, verdadeiros tédios mórbidos; além de se molharem no caminho das estufas ou do picadeiro ao lado da cabana de Hagrid, tinham o desprazer de serem mordidos por gerânios dentados e tinham de ficar escutando o canto melancólico e chato do Agoureiro.

– Por favor, tentem entender a melancolia do passaro! – pedia Hagrid encarecidamente aos seus alunos conforme o passaro soltava notas graves e desconexas. Todos pareciam mais preocupados em se abrigar dos grossos pingos de chuva que açoitavam suas cabeças. Antes mesmo que a sineta tocasse Hagrid pediu uma redação sobre o canto do Agoureiro e o discurso invertido do Dedo-Duro e os dispensou em direção ao castelo.

Os alunos grifinórios começaram a subir as escadarias rumo ao castelo enquanto os sonserinos caminhavam rumo as estufas atrás do castelo. A cabeça loura de Malfoy se destacava no aglomerado verde. Rony riu e disse sarcástico. – Se ele sair um dedo da linha eu tiro cinqüenta pontos dele, se tiro. Por ordem da Ordem! – os três riram e se encaminharam para a sala de Flitwick, já que o segundo tempo daquela quarta-feira era Feitiços.

Naquela manhã Flitwick os ensinou como poderiam enfeitiçar objetos para que pudessem executar ordens. Todos receberam pequenos peões de xadrez, com os quais poderiam praticar o feitiço. Logo no início do exercício o peão de Hermione já andava sobre a carteira com extrema facilidade, enquanto o de Rony pareciam não querer receber ordens e quando Rony fazia algum progresso, o peão sai correndo desesperado e se espatifava no chão.

– _Reparo!_ – exclamou Rony pela sexta vez aquela manhã quando seu peão jazia imóvel e quebrado no chão. Hermione olhava com desprezo o peão de Rony. O peão de Rony já estava novamente sobre a carteira.

Rony ergueu a varinha.

– _Odientti Vite_... – Hermione tocou na mão do amigo impedindo que prosseguisse com o movimento da varinha. Rony corou, parecia um enorme tomate. – Rony, vire a varinha deste modo. Rony seguiu o conselho da amiga e continuou.

– _Odientti Vitera!_ – o peão de Rony permanceu imóvel por alguns segundos. Hermione sorriu descontente, mas no mesmo instante o peão de Rony ganhou vida e caminhou até a carteira da Mione. O peão de Mione se encontrou com o de Rony e ficaram de frente um para o outro como se aguardassem uma reação imediata. O peão de Rony, assim como seu controlador, parecia se desesperar. Correu e se espatifou novamente no chão duro de madeira da sala. Harry riu, Rony corou, Hermione resmungou.

A segunda reunião da AD naquele semestre ocorreu na primeira quarta-feira de novembro. Estava uma noite fria, as janelas estavam embaçadas como o vapor de água proveniente da chuva incessante. O frio cortante começava a se instalar entre os moradores do castelo como uma força invisível que aos poucos tomava presença. Enquanto Harry, Rony e Mione saiam pelo buraco sob o quadro da mulher gorda, Gina entrava apressada junto com um colega quinto-anista. Harry notou que Gina tinha em sua mão uma moeda dourada, que refulgia à luz bruxelante dos archotes. A pequena Weasley piscou para os três que prosseguiram rumo a tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado.

Quando os três ali chegaram, aguardaram alguns minutos e entraram na Sala Precisa desejando encontrarem um ampla sala de aula com todos os suplementos necessários para poderem aprender qualquer feitiço contra magia das trevas. E foi o que obtiveram. Os três entraram, e só o que escutaram foi o bater dos sapatos no chão de madeira. O piso era recortado em tábuas de tamanhos idênticos de madeira lisa e lustrosa.

As paredes do aposento eram revestidas com as mesmas tábuas, porem cortadas em tamanhos maiores; eram ocupadas pelos mais diversos livros de feitiços e azarações que eles podiam imaginar. Havia também um armário com Espelhos de Inimigos, Sensores de Mentira, Lembróis e muitos outros artefatos anti-magia das trevas que Harry nem sabia o nome.

Ao fundo da sala havia uma grande mesa redonda, vazada na parte interna, como um grande pneu de madeira. Ao redor da mesa circular, havia dezenas de cadeiras iguais dispostas da mesma forma. Quando os três já haviam se sentado na grande mesa, que ali havia sido posta na primeira reunião, diversos integrantes começaram a atravessar a porta e compor a mesa.

Embora fosse muito estranho, Harry sentia um sentimento de medo no ar, talvez fosse pelo simples fato de todos ali terem presenciado um ataque de quatro Comensais, ou então porque agora todos presentes tinham a certeza absoluta de que Lorde Voldemort havia voltado e isso significava que seus pais corriam perigo.

Após todos terem se sentado uma cadeira, o burburinho das conversas se silenciar por completo, Harry se levantou; e com ele também levantaram Rony, Mione, Gina, Neville e Luna. Hermione se preparou para começar a falar, e antes que ela começasse, superando quaisquer expectativas de que aquilo pudesse ocorrer, Harry viu Rony erguer, trêmulo, a mão ao seu lado.

Mione embora parecesse muito ofendida intelectualmente, permaneceu em silêncio. Rony corou ainda mais ao ver os olhares de reprovação da amiga. Embora reprimido Rony começou a falar, ele não gaguejou, porém o nervosismo era constante em sua voz.

– Eu acho, que ao invés de continuarmos com a Azaração do Bicho-Papão, poderíamos praticar o feitiço Escudo da Rainha. – Harry se espantou que o amigo fizesse tal proposta para a Associação de Defesa. Nem eles haviam dominado o feitiço completamente e ele estava propondo ensinar tal feitiço? Hermione e Neville olharam exasperados para Rony, que no silêncio da pausa corou ainda mais. Luna quebrou o silêncio, entusiasmada.

– Que feitiço é esse? – perguntou com a voz eloqüente.

– Um poderoso. – respondeu Hermione rispidamente. – Nem os alunos mais aplicados do sexto ano conseguiram executá-lo com perfeição! – os integrantes mais novos, que ali estavam presentes, se empolgaram com a idéia de aprender um feitiço do sexto ano. Colin Creevery se levantou erguendo a mão, e após o término da fala de Hermione começou.

– Muitos aqui não imaginavam aprender a conjurar um Patrono corpóreo, e foram muitos que conseguiram. – ouve um burburinho de aprovação que correu toda a mesa redonda – Acredito que com esforço podemos executar o feitiço que Weasley propôs. – Hermione amarrou a cara para o garoto. Respirou fundo e declarou.

– Quem prefere continuar a praticar a Azaração do Bicho-Papão, levante a mão! – foram muito poucos os que o fizeram, apenas Hermione e Ana Abbot. Hermione parecia descrente. Harry pensou em discorda do amigo, mas não via porque se negar a praticar algo novo, afinal ele já conseguia conjurar a seta dourada completamente, apenas não tinha força para alcançar o feitiço. Hermione continuou – Quem prefere começar a praticar um feitiço complexo e muito poderoso que ninguém sabe executar com perfeição, ergam as mãos. – todos ergueram as mãos, até mesmo Ana Abbot que tinha votado contra. Fora unanimidade e Rony pareceu satisfeito com a resposta do grupo. Ainda que Harry tivesse votado à favor do Escudo da Rainha, não via como ensinar algo que não sabia.

Todos se levantaram de suas cadeiras e se adiantaram para a parte posterior do aposento, onde havia um grande espaço vazio onde poderiam praticar os feitiços e azarações que achassem convenientes. Quando todos os membros já haviam formado um grande círculo, todos estavam de pé com varinhas em punho. Ficaram estáticos e silenciosos por alguns segundos. Hermione empurrou Rony para o centro do círculo e Harry escutou a palavra "assuma".

– Eh... – Rony parecia confuso. – Bem o feitiço que vocês vão aprender se chama o Escudo da Rainha. A intenção é bloquear um feitiço mais forte. Ninguém segura um estuporamento com apenas um escudo Protego. A fórmula do feitiço é a seguinte: Boccaggio. Repitam comigo! Boccaggio! – Rony caminhou até Antônio Goldstein e disse. – Fale para fora! Diga Bocaggio! Entonação máxima nos "g's"! – Rony caminhou até o centro do círculo e continuou falando. – O efeito esperado deste escudo é o seguinte. Rony chamou por Harry. – Harry! Lance um feitiço estuporante em mim!

Harry pareceu descrente ao pedido do amigo. Rony olhou severo em seus olhos, embora Harry enxergasse a confiança nos olhos do amigo, a coragem lhe faltava naquele momento.

– Vamos Harry!

Harry ergueu a varinha. Hesitou. Ergueu novamente.

– _Estupefaça_! – Um jato de luz vermelha jorrou da ponta de sua varinha e caminhou em direção ao peito do amigo, antes que atingisse o amigo, Harry escutou.

– Boccaggio! – a visão de Harry foi ofuscada pelo brilho intenso do feitiço que Rony lançava. Harry teve um vislumbre dourado antes de escutar uma explosão. Quando Harry abriu os olhos viu que todos aplaudiam a execução de Rony. Hermione parecia chocada de ver que Rony havia dominado o feitiço com tamanha precisão.

Rony pediu que se organizassem em pares para praticarem, assim a reunião transcorreu perfeitamente bem até as nove horas quando todos foram embora, para que não corressem os riscos de serem pegos por Argo Filch, o patrulheiro dos corredores de Hogwarts.

Ao final da semana, depois do belo feitiço de Rony, ocorreria o segundo jogo da temporada de quadribol da Copa Intercasas, Lufa-lufa contra Sonserina. Rony e Gina sentados na mesa do café da manhã daquele sábado faziam as constas para que conseguissem uma vantagem com a derrota da sonserina.

– É só a Lufa-lufa ganhar por uma diferença de trinta pontos. Se os sonserinos ganharem com vantagem de até sessenta pontos, a situação complica! – disse Rony com um pedaço de bacon na boca e outro no garfo.

– Não Rony! – começou Gina antes de ver que ele havia chegado. – Oi! Harry. Explica para o teimoso do meu irmão que só ficamos enrolados se a vantagem da sonserina for maior que sessenta

– Rony! – chamou a atenção do amigo. – Ela tem razão!

– Só uma coisa. – disse Mione que acabara de chegar – Faltam menos de cinco minutos para o jogo começar. Vocês vão ficar aí discutindo?

Os quatro se levantaram e foram caminhando até o campo de quadribol. O dia estava perfeito para uma partida, o céu estava limpo e sem nuvens, o sol iluminava os gramados da escola, mas não ofuscava a visão dos que olhavam para cima e o vento ondeava os terrenos sem causar estragos.

Quando chegaram às arquibancadas o jogo já havia começado, fazia pouco tempo, e Creevery já narrava voraz a partida alucinante de quadribol. Harry só conseguia distinguir pequenos borrões de cor. Creevery indicava que o time verde e prata já marcara quatro gols enquanto Lufa-lufa permanecia no zero.

Transcorridos uma finta mal feita de Malfoy e uma falta de Goyle contra Justino, o capitão do time da Lufa-lufa, o time amarelo conseguiu marcar cinco gols, abrindo o próprio placar e começando a ganhar. Sonserina se recuperou com mais dois gols de Nott, o garoto seboso que agora vivia ao lado de Malfoy. Creevery berrou.

– Uma bela partida, Professora! – Sessenta à Cinqüenta para o time de Sonserina!

Antes que Nott ou os outros dois artilheiros do time sonserino pudessem marcar mais gols, os três artilheiros do time negro e amarelo voaram como canhõezinhos em direção as balizas adversárias e marcaram sete vezes seguidas fazendo com que, para a felicidade de Rony e todos da Grifinória, a vantagem do time de Sonserina fosse inferior ao do time da casa vermelha e dourada.

O goleiro sonserino lançou, raivoso, a goles nas costas de um dos artilheiros, criando um pênalti que garantiu mais um gol para o time amarelo. Malfoy rondava o campo à procura do pomo-de-ouro, mas nada parecia visível. Harry que embora estivesse das arquibancadas já havia visto o pomo duas vezes, neste momento, a pequena bolinha dourada encontrava-se brincando na parte mais baixa das balizas da Lufa-lufa. O apanhador de Lufa-lufa havia avistado a bolinha e descia num mergulhos vertical muito perigoso. Creevery anunciava que podia apenas ser uma finta de Wronsky, mas Harry tinha certeza de que aquilo não era uma finta. Malfoy vinha atrás do apanhador adversário, mas estava longe demais. Crabbe que estava por perto brandiu firmemente a maça contra um balaço na direção do apanhador que contundido caiu no chão. Ouviu-se o apito agudo de Madamme Hooch.

– Falta! – berrou Colin Creevery – Não parece educado lançar balaços contra os adversários. Essa deve ter doído. – Madamme Hooch soou o apito duas vezes seguidas e Creevery entendeu o recado. – Pênalti a favor da Lufa-lufa. E Justino vai cobrar. – Justino lançou a goles que atravessou a baliza mais baixa da esquerda. – Oitenta à Sessenta.

Os artilheiros sonserinos voaram na direção das balizas adversária e marcaram mais um gol, porém o lançamento que o goleiro Lufa-lufa fez para Justino garantiu três gols seguidos, dois por rebote. Naquele instante Malfoy parecia muito infeliz, mas quando o garoto louro passou próximo à arquibancada da Grifinória, Harry viu em seus olhos um brilho de trunfo. Harry fez uma varredura no campo e encontrou a bolinha dourada a apenas quinze metros de Draco. O garoto se inclinou na vassoura e ganhou velocidade. O apanhador amarelo não teve nem tempo para pensar o que fazer. Malfoy capturara o pomo.

– FIM DE JOGO! MALFOY CAPTURA O POMO! DUZENTOS E VINTE A CENTO E DEZ PARA SONSERINA!

Embora o resultado não estivesse sendo o esperado, todos voltaram ao castelo satisfeitos por terem tido um dia tão bonito. O gramado até o castelo estava lamacento devido as fortes chuvas da semana, e Gina que caminhava ao seu lado escorregou e segurou firme no braço de Harry. A garota fixou o olhar de Harry e os dois ficaram ali se olhando pelo que pareceu ser uma hora, muito confortáveis por sinal; os dois só se soltaram após Luna chegar perto e erguer a amiga caída. Harry ficou muito aborrecido de que Luna tivesse aparecido justo naquele momento, mas guardou se aborrecimento no bolso e continuou caminhando rumo ao castelo. _Tinha que aparecer?_ Perguntou nervoso a si mesmo.

Hermione ficou um pouco atrás junto com Rony. Harry se virou para trás e viu os dois conversavam alegremente. Hermione pausou por um instante para amarrar os sapatos. Rony resmungou e continuou o caminho deixando Hermione para trás. Passados alguns segundos, Hermione passou por eles tão rápida que mais parecia uma sombra. Rony deu com os ombros e novamente continuou o caminho rumo ao castelo.

Na manhã de segunda-feira, todos compareceram a aula de feitiços, onde continuavam praticando o feitiço Controlador de Objetos. Rony parecia estar mais precavido quanto às ações que ordenava seu pequeno peão praticar. Hermione fazia com que sua torre dançasse pela superfície plana de sua carteira enquanto Harry deixava seu cavalo galgar feliz pela carteira. Flitwick viu o quanto os três haviam aprimorado o feitiço e deu quinze pontos para cada um. Na aula de História da Magia, Binns recolheu as redações que havia pedido aos alunos na aula anterior sobre a Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos e começou a lecionar sobre a reunião de cúpula que os líderes da confederação reuniram por volta do século XV para definir quais animais eram realmente animais. O tópico da aula parecia muito complicado além de ser chato, com isso Harry passou a maior parte do tempo da aula apenas admirando o teto de pedra côncava. Quando a sineta tocou, Hermione desceu para o Salão Principal enquanto Rony lembrou Harry sobre a pesquisa sobre Cronomancia pedida por Trelawney.

– Vamos passar na biblioteca e pegar alguns títulos sobre o tema. – disse Rony com os livros embaixo do braço. – Eu enfeitiço a pena e ele escreve a redação para nós.

– Desde quando você sabe enfeitiçar penas para escreverem ao bel-prazer? – perguntou Harry curioso enquanto atravessavam uma multidão de corvinais que descia faminta para o Salão Principal.

– A Mione me ensinou, é bem simples. – disse Rony tímido. Quando atingiram o quarto andar, os dois apressaram o passo antes que Irma Pince fechasse para almoço. Alcançaram a bibliotecária ainda sentada em sua mesa.

– Vocês deviam estar almoçando. – disse ríspida ao dois.

– Precisamos de uns dois ou três títulos sobre Cronomancia. – pediu Rony ainda ofegando da corrida até a biblioteca.

– Porque a pressa? – perguntou desconfiada – Trabalhos em cima da hora?

– Não! – mentiu Harry, como se o que a bibliotecária tivesse lhe ofendido – Apenas algumas dúvidas que podemos tirar durante o almoço. – mentiu mais uma vez.

– Sei. – disse descrente – _Accio! Accio! Accio! _– três pesados volumes saíram de três cantos do aposento e se acomodaram perfeitamente alinhados sobre a mesa da bibliotecária. – Creio que saibam como manusear um bom livro. Sr... – ela olhou para os dois e continuou – Potter e Weasley. Tudo certo. Devolução na quarta-feira. Sem atrasos ou desculpas.

Os dois garotos saíram dali o mais depressa que podiam e antes mesmo de descerem as escadarias de mármore, Harry já havia tirado dois pergaminhos da mochila e enfeitiçado os mesmos para que permanecessem flutuando, conforme caminhavam. Rony já havia enfeitiçado as penas para que começassem a escrever. Cada um lia o conteúdo do livro e a pena o escrevia com forme iam lendo. Quando chegaram perto do salão principal, guardaram tudo para que ninguém visse o que faziam, principalmente os professores. Os dois correram para se sentarem próximos de Gina, Hermione e Neville que conversavam entretidos.

– O que vocês têm nas mãos? – perguntou Hermione curiosa ao ver os livros distribuídos nas mãos dos garotos.

– Deveres atrasados Mione. – Harry respondeu com a tristeza na voz. Harry esticou novamente seu pergaminho e apoiou a pena para que conforme lesse a pena copiasse. Rony fez a mesma coisa. – Oi Gina! Oi Neville!

– Logo, os ponteiros quando alinhados sobre o número doze indicam a plenitude extrema, logo seu melhor horário para sonhar...

– Por falar em sonho! – Gina ofegou – Tive um sonho muito estranho essa noite. – Harry começou a se servir de uma pequena porção de vitela com molho madeira.

– Adoro sonhos! – disse entusiasmado Neville – Minha avó sempre interpreta os meus. – Harry embora não tivesse o mesmo gosto de Neville com sonhos escutou a história de Gina que envolvia sapos, espadas e escolas.

– Bem, havia um homem trajando longas vestes roxas, ele parecia muito feliz por colocar seu sapo em um ninho de palha, - Gina deu com os ombros enquanto enchia a boca com uma porção de batatas – depois esse mesmo bruxo ofereceu um sapo em um outro ninho para um jovem que tinha na cabeça um belo arranjo de flores lilás.

Neville estava fascinado com a história enquanto Hermione intrigada. Gina continuou. – Então de repente o garoto virou homem e usava uma armadura muito bonita. – Gina parecia viajar em pensamento conforme ia contando o sonho. – Haviam várias pessoas com o arranjo de flores na cabeça inclusive um senhor alto de longas barbas escuras. Mas o que realmente foi intrigante foi o jovem perguntar a um outro cavaleiro sobre uma escola Nórdica de Magia. Aí eu aparecia na conversa e respondi que Hogwarts era uma excelente escola.

– Como terminou? – perguntou Neville empolgado.

– Já contei. Depois que falei de Hogwarts acordei assustada.

Neville fez cara de decepcionado. Hermione expunha uma feição de preocupada e pensativa. Rony que nem atenção tinha prestado disse inconsciente. – Legal! – Harry embora preocupado não expressou seus sentimentos, continuou a ler para sua pena escrivã.

– Que foi? – perguntou Gina indignada com a reação de todos.

– Nada Gina. Nada. – respondeu Hermione cética.

– Poxa! Só contei por esse sonho me pareceu tão real! E me assustou!


	14. Felix Felicies

– CAPÍTULO CATORZE –

_Felix Felicis_

As últimas duas semanas de novembro foram mais frias que as anteriores, o que obrigou todos os alunos a usarem suas grossas capas pretas com botões prateados. Fortes tempestades de vento estavam se tornando comuns nesta época. O sol recusou-se a aparecer por dias, e Harry concluiu que o dia do jogo no qual Sonserina tinha ganhado, havia sido o último dia de sol do ano. Todas as manhãs o grande lago amanhecia coberto por uma camada fina de gelo, fazendo com que sua superfície lisa se parecesse mais ainda com um grande espelho. Não só Edwiges parecia ter sido tocada pelo frio, mas todos os animais do castelo, incluindo os que estavam nos terrenos externos da escola. Nas aulas de Hagrid, os Dedos-duros pareciam muito tristes com frio enquanto os Agoureiros pareciam contentes como Edwiges. A bela coruja-das-neves de Harry vinha lhe fazer visitas diurnas quase todos os dias, o frio parecia animar-lhe por demais. Pichitinho estava eufórica como sempre, mas o frio parecia lhe assustar, sempre que uma brisa corria perto dela, a pequena corujinha corria para os braços quentes de Rony. Bichento, o grande gato laranja de Mione, estava muito contente nas últimas semanas, fosse pelo frio ou pela notícia que ele trouxera na noite de quinta-feira.

– Sempre pensei que corujas entregavam o jornal. – disse Rony quando viu o gato laranja vir em sua direção.

– Ele é tão inteligente! – disse Mione com o orgulho transbordando pelos olhos. O gato deu um pulo na poltrona de Mione e se acomodou nas pernas da garota, que delicadamente retirou o jornal dos dentes do gato. O rosto de Hermione levou um baque. Ela se viu chocada e depois sorriu pelo canto da boca. – Vejam com seus próprios olhos. – a menina virou o jornal para que lessem a manchete e Gina deu um suspiro de aflição e medo. Harry leu e não acreditou. Estava tão feliz e vibrante que o máximo que Harry conseguiu dizer foi um "Wow!". A manchete do jornal dizia. _Nada Mais de Sr. Fudge. _Harry apertou os olhos e leu a descrição embaixo. _Atual Ministro da Magia é caçado pela Suprema Corte dos Bruxos por negligência_.

– Me dá isso aqui! – pediu Harry veemente.

Harry pegou o Profeta e a primeira coisa que viu foi que o jornal estava com a data do dia seguinte. Aquele jornal ainda não havia entrado em circulação! Harry passou os olhos novamente pela manchete e pela foto de Fudge no grande Átrio do Ministério da Magia. O atual ministro da magia que outrora conversava com Harry como um velho amigo, teve no último ano apenas um objetivo: desacreditar Dumbledore e fazerem pensar que Harry era um louco. Tudo só porque não acreditou no retorno de Voldemort. Mas aquilo era passado. Harry começou a ler a notícia, e a cada parágrafo ficava mais espantado.

_Cornélio Oswald Fudge, atual ministro da magia, foi eleito há mais de oito anos e desde então ocupava o cargo de maior prestígio no mundo mágico. No entanto alguns fatos que ocorreram há menos de dois anos atrás, ameaçavam a existência do mundo pacífico que o Senhor Fudge ajudara a reconstruir após a queda de Você-sabe-quem. Nosso atual ministro recebeu conselhos de fontes confiáveis de que Aquele-que-não-nomeamos havia voltado e pretendia recobrar forças o mais rápido que pudesse para continuar a batalha contra trouxas e bruxos mestiços. No entanto para desespero da comunidade bruxa, nosso Ministro nem mesmo averiguou as possibilidades da história ser verídica ou não. Além da palavra de um bruxo adulto e confiável, Fudge se negou a ligar fatos relacionados ao retorno de você-sabe-quem com fatos ate então desconexos como a morte sem motivo de um trouxa, uma manifestação de Comensais na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, e o desaparecimento repentino de uma funcionária do ministério Berta Jorkins, além da morte de um estudante da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Cedrico Diggory. Tudo isso já era de conhecimento de Fudge que juntamente com um grupo seleto de amigos íntimos tentou desacreditar as suspeitas de Alvo Dumbledore, um bruxo excêntrico, porém muito poderoso e sensato; Fudge usou de seu poder para comandar a escola de Dumbledore, e até afastar-lhe do cargo que ocupa, diretor. Durante o início deste ano mesmo, Dumbledore enquadrava uma lista dos dez mais procurados do Esquadrão de Aurores, mais procurado até que, acreditem, Sirius Black, assassino em massa, seguidor foragido de Você-Sabe-quem. Entretanto, os erros de Cornélio se voltaram contra ele mesmo. Em junho passado Alvo Dumbledore, alguns bruxos conhecidos do diretor e seis de seus alunos forma pegos em um grande batalha em pleno Átrio de nosso Ministério da Magia aqui em Londres contra no mínimo dez Comensais da Morte, muitos foram presos e descobriu-se serem pessoas influentes, como Lúcio Malfoy e o carrasco do Departamento de Execução de Criaturas Perigosas, além de seu mestre que batalhou até o último segundo com Dumbledore que, por competência está bem e não saiu com seqüelas do duelo com aquele-de-quem-não-falamos. Vendo as atuais circunstancias em que se encontra o mundo mágico, depois de ataques descarados a trouxas e bruxos, note por sinal, que muitos dos ataques resultaram em muitos mortos, a Supremas Corte dos Bruxos baixou um parágrafo, esta noite, pedindo o afastamento do atual ministro, por negligência a fatos concretos e fontes confiáveis que se relacionavam a um problema de segurança pública. A comunidade mágica foi questionada sobre a decisão da Suprema Corte e a maioria das respostas mostra uma população insatisfeita com o atual ministro; muitos bruxos disseram que de nada sabiam antes do ataque dos Comensais no Átrio do Ministério. "Sou uma leitora assídua do _Profeta_, um jornal de confiança, e durantes todas as atividades que aquele louco que se diz Lorde praticava embaixo de nossas capas o jornal não noticiou nada? Fique abismada ao saber de tudo, definitivamente me arrependo de ter votado no jovem Fudge..."constatou transtornada uma velha bruxa de setenta e sete anos que espera ansiosa por novas eleições. A Corte apenas aguarda aprovação superior a sessenta por cento dos integrantes, para que o novo parágrafo tenha caráter de lei civil e assim tire Fudge do cargo e ponha uma pessoa de caráter. Poucos integrantes se recusaram a dar a opinião. Dolores Umbridge, secretária sênior do ministro e Percival Weasley, assistente pessoal de Cornélio, se recusaram a dar uma opinião após o fim da seção da Suprema Corte. Entenda todo o processo de afastamento do ministro nas páginas 15, 16, 17._

Ainda que aquele jornal pudesse ser uma farsa, todos pareciam ter ficado satisfeitos. Os cinco se entreolharam espantados. Neville parecia flutuar de felicidade e Gina assim como Mione parecia aflita e preocupada. Harry ainda relia partes avulsas enquanto Rony admirava o fogo crepitante da lareira. O som da balburdia que invadia a sala comunal e parecia não tocá-los, todos estavam muitíssimo quietos, imersos num silencio interior, gritando por ajuda no meio daquela barulheira silenciosamente rude.

O dia seguinte amanheceu cor de chumbo, as nuvens pareciam tristonhas e o sol parecia definitivamente não aparecer, o gelo que começava a se acumular nas bordas do grande lago começavam a ganhar volume fazendo um grosso cordão de neve às margens do lago. Através do teto encantado do Salão Principal Harry via grandes nuvens se retorcerem formando diversos redemoinhos negro e cinza. As altas janelas do salão tinham uma fina camada de gelo nos beirais e todas as vidraças do castelo estavam embaçadas devido ao cortante frio que rondava as áreas externas do castelo.

Durante o café da manhã, Harry estava ansioso por receber sua edição do Profeta Diário, só para ter certeza de que aquele exemplar era autêntico assim como a notícia. Hermione já havia se sentado ao seu lado e ambos aguardavam o correio e os amigos Rony e Gina que por algum motivo qualquer haviam ficado no salão comunal. Harry se serviu de um pouco de ovos com bacon e algumas torradas, Hermione escolheu comer uma panqueca com geléia. Antes mesmo que os garfos fossem elevados á altura de suas bocas, uma centena de corujas, de todas as raças, cores e tamanhos invadiu o salão principal pelas frestas laterais do telhado. Harry ergueu os olhos à procura de Edwiges, mas a coruja não estava ali com correspondência alguma para o garoto. Uma grande coruja parda trazia presa à sua pata uma pequena cesta com seis exemplares de jornal. Quando a ave baixou vôo para que Hermione pudesse receber sua edição, Rony e Gina atravessaram as portas do salão e caminharam na direção dos outros dois. Hermione desenrolou o jornal e Harry pode ler as mesmas letras garrafais que havia lido na noite anterior. _NADA MAIS DE SR. FUDGE_. A euforia tomou conta de Harry enquanto Rony e Gina se sentavam. Os irmãos Weasley tinham estampado no rosto o espanto mesclado ao desespero e a preocupação, Harry olhou a mão do amigo e viu um pedaço de pergaminho enrolado sendo apertado com força pelas mãos de Rony. Uma coisa era certa, aquela carta possuía algo muito importante, ou então os dois não ficariam tão espantados.

– Vocês viram? O jornal era real! – exclamou Mione desatenta, a preocupação latente de Gina e Rony.

– Meu pai. – sentenciou Rony.

A cor se esvaiu do rosto de Hermione. – O que aconteceu com ele? – Mione analisou o rosto dos amigos e viu o quanto insensível havia sido. – Porque estão com essas caras?

– Mione! – disse Harry chamando a atenção da amiga. – Deixe-os falarem.

– Meu pai me mandou essa carta. – Gina puxou o rolo de pergaminho amassado da mão do irmão e entregou a Mione. – Ele pediu que mostrássemos a vocês dois também. Não se preocupem. – completou Gina ao ver a cara de espanto de Mione. – Estão todos bem lá em casa.

A carta do pai de Rony dizia.

_Meus filhos, Rony e Gina. Amigos Harry e Hermione._

_É difícil falar sobre política com vocês, mas é melhor prevenir-lhes da situação que se encontra diante de nosso futuro. O atual ministro da magia foi deposto de seu cargo ontem á noite na última seção da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, liderada por Madame Marchbanks, a corte votou pela cassação do mandato de Cornélio Fudge. Foi por isso que enviei um exemplar adiantado para vocês ontem à noite. Minerva me garantiu que o jornal chegaria até vocês ontem, assim como exata carta que foi entregue a ela antes de chegar a vocês. Essa decisão da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos pode ser muito prejudicial aos negócios da Ordem, há a hipótese de um ministro pior que Fudge se eleger. Os requisitos para se candidatar são muito poucos e superficiais demais, mesmo Dolores Umbridge poderia se candidatar ao cargo, o que seria definitivamente pior que o atual ministro. Uma pessoa como Dolores, poderia criar empecilhos maiores do que os já existentes, além de poder desconectar contatos úteis que Dumbledore possui dentro do ministério, como Tonks, Quim, eu, simplesmente nos despedindo. Já não é segredo para ninguém que estou do lado de Dumbledore, o mesmo ocorre com Quim e Tonks, que está atualmente em Hogwarts. Há a segunda possibilidade de um ministro corrupto se eleger e fazer com que a situação vire de lado, encobrindo ataques dos Comensais e também liberar os conteúdos secretos dos departamentos ligados à Inteligência. Todo esse processo vai se arrastar até o que me parece o mês de março. Não se precipitem, não mostrem de que lado estão, sabemos que existem espiões dentro de Hogwarts. Odeio essa maldita guerra. Por mim, eu não teria escrito esta carta, que só tende a preocupar-lhes ainda mais, principalmente Harry, que eu sei, já tem o suficiente para se preocupar, mas como Dumbledore disse que seria melhor desta forma, assim o fiz. Rony e Gina, sua mãe está bem assim como Gui, Carlinhos, Fred e Jorge. Qualquer coisa falem com Minerva ou mesmo Dumbledore._

_Aos meus filhos e amigos,_

_Arthur Weasley_

_P.S.: Molly está aqui pedindo para enviar um beijo para cada um._

Harry terminou de ler a carta do Sr. Weasley mas ainda assim, não havia entendido o porque das caras de espanto e preocupação que Rony e Gina, tinham estampado no rosto. Harry pensou em uma forma delicada de lhes fazer uma pergunta. Pensou mais um pouco mas Hermione foi mais rápida e mais direta também.

– Por que vocês dois estão assim? – Hermione rolou os olhos novamente pelo pergaminho – Ao que me parece isso é só uma carta advertindo dos proble...

– P-pe-per-cy. – disse Gina gaguejando. – Percy.

– O que tem ele a ver com a carta? – perguntou Harry curioso.

– Com a carta nada. – concluiu Gina. – O problema é papai não ter citado se ele está bem.

Harry no ímpeto de solucionar o problema disse. – Seu pai deve ter se esquecido. E também, como ele poderia saber se Percy estava bem se nem morar mais com eles ele mora?

– Um Weasley nunca se esquece de outro. – sentenciou Rony – É o lema do brasão da família. Alguma coisa aconteceu com aquele paspalho! – Rony olhou para o amigo e disse – O relógio da minha casa nunca erra.

Harry instantaneamente se lembrou de um relógio alto de pêndulo, onde no lugar dos números havia escrito, "Escola", "Trabalho", "Viagem" e "Perigo Mortal" além de outras que Harry não se lembrou; e ao invés de dois ponteiros, havia nove, cada um com o nome de um Weasley. Harry começou a se preocupar. Percy era um dos irmãos mais velhos de Rony e tinham uma ambição muito grande, assim como seu orgulho que o levou, a brigar com os pais por uma disputa de opinião e também a sair de casa. Desde então Percy estava desligado de sua família, mas mesmo assim Gina e Rony pareciam preocupados com o irmão.

No lugar de palavras o silêncio tornou-se audível e antes que o horário do café da manhã terminasse eles se levantaram e se dirigiram em direção ás suas aulas. Gina subiu até o segundo andar para a aula de Tonks enquanto os outros três continuaram subindo até que chegassem na sala de Flitwick, onde era lecionada a matéria, Feitiços.

Como de costume, o pequeno professor estava em pé sobre uma alta pilha de pesados livros e ministrava sua aula com sua voz esganiçada. Hermione e Rony fizeram questão de sentar um do lado outro ficando Hermione no meio dos dois. Flitwick explicou como expandir o feitiço da invisibilidade para além do corpo enfeitiçado. Flitwick entregou-lhes diversos dedais coloridos onde deveria enfeitiçar para que deixassem não só o dedal, mas todo o seu dedo. Após todos começaram a praticar, Harry sentiu uma profunda queimação na testa. Harry ergueu a varinha e exclamou a fórmula mágica e nesse mesmo instante Rony pisou em seu pé, embora o amigo não tivesse tido a intenção, a pisada havia sido forte, e sem que Harry percebesse, Rony foi empurrado para trás como se uma enorme mão invisível assim o fizesse. Ainda no mesmo segundo flitwick olhou perpeplexo pela sala como se procurasse por alguma coisa, quando o professor trocou um olhar com Harry ele exibiu uma expressão enigmática e veio andando em sua direção.

– Potter! – chamou o professor.

– Sim. – respondeu prontamente.

– Por favor, – disse Flitwick com calma – venha até minha sala. Srta. Granger, não deixe que a sala de aula se transforme num pub. – O pequeno bruxo, saiu andando e entrou atrás de uma estante de livros que mais parecia uma passagem secreta. Harry saiu de seu lugar, e ao ver a expressão perplexa dos nos rostos dos amigos, Harry deu com os ombros. Quando Harry se aproximou da instante ela emanou diversas partículas de luz azul e revelou uma porta na estante. Harry atravessou e chegou ao também pequeno, escritório de Flitwick. O mestre de Feitiços estava sentado em sua cadeira (era mais alta que o comum, além do que, Harry notou que havia uma pequena escada ao lado da mesma) e fazia gestos desconexos com a varinha e dela grandes tufões de vento espalhavam a poeira da escrivaninha nas vestes de Harry, que estava de pé e esperava ansioso por uma explicação do porque daquilo tudo.

– Sei que você deve estar preocupado por causa de seus problemas. Dumbledore vive dizendo que não ninguém que ele conheça que tenha um fardo tão grande como o seu. – sentenciou Flitwick. – Embora não acredite, o que senti na sala de aula foi assombrosamente forte e creio que a energia tinha vindo de você. Potter, seja sincero. – Harry não estava entendendo nada da conversa de Flitwick – Você procurou se aplicar um feitiço de corpo fechado ou algo do gênero?

– Não. – indicou Harry em tom de veemência.

– Você têm certeza disso?

– Absoluta.

– Devo estar ficando velho... – resmungou para Harry – A aula está para acabar, você está dispensado. Nós dois sabemos que precisamos de um pouco de descanso. – Embora Harry não tivesse compreendido o sentido da conversa em particular com seu professor de feitiços, o garoto aceitou a dispensa do professor, e ao passar pela sala de aula, pegou sua mochila e saiu da sala, ainda no portal da sala, Hermione perguntou – Você...vai embora? – interrogou descrente.

– Flitwick me dispensou! – disse Harry nervoso saindo da sala de aula e se dirigindo a torre de Grifinória. Ao chegar na moldura da mulher-gorda, Harry disse a senha (Escada de pano!) e antes que pudesse atravessar o buraco do retrato, Bichento, o animal de estimação de Mione saltou e impediu Harry de entrar. Um gato esperto e laranja, Bichento dava unhadas em Harry a cada nova tentativa de chegar a sala comunal.

– Vocês dois! Decidam-se! – A mulher gorda disse olhando pelo canto do quadro que havia girado, tirando muito da área de visão da senhora de rosa. – Um gato e um bruxo. Quem será mais esperto. – disse sarcástica.

– O que será que ele quer com isso? – disse Harry às paredes. E como se o silêncio das grossas pedras frias que revestiam o castelo lhe respondessem Harry completou. – Você que me mostrar alguma coisa? – Bichento parou de tentar atacá-lo e começou a ronronar alto e andar entra as pernas do garoto. Harry pode jurar que por um instante o gato havia sorrido. Mas no mesmo instante lembrou-se que era impossível ele era um gato. Apenas um gato satisfeito. Um felino feliz.

Bichento começou a guiar Harry pelos corredores do castelo, seu rabo de escovinha estava erguido como uma antena de rádio e quando ficava indeciso o gato laranja abanava o rabo levemente. O gato foi descendo escadas virando a cada curva e explorando cada atalho para em segundos chegarem a Gárgula que Harry conhecia muito bem. Aquela gárgula dava passagem ao escritório do diretor. Antes que Harry chutasse o gato com raiva, a gárgula ganhou vida e Alvo Dumbledore apareceu diante de Harry Potter, o diretor despendia uma aura de felicidade e poder. Harry viu a felicidade constante nos olhos do diretor e o sorriso aberto na boca. Bichento deu um salto relativamente alto e se enroscou nos braços do diretor.

– Entre. – pediu Dumbledore com um aceno de mão. Harry atravessou a gárgula e começou a subir a escada em espiral. – Não se assuste com o que verá em minha sala. – Quando Harry abriu a porta do escritório do diretor, levou um susto. Não acreditou. Nem tampouco gritou. Olhou veemente para a figura de um homem de costas e piscou duvidando que aquilo fosse real. O homem virou o rosto e disse vagarosamente.

– Pensei que você havia me esquecido. – era Lupin, vesti suas mesmas vestes velhas e esfarrapadas além de calçar seus antigos sapatos pretos com o verniz descascado. Harry sem pensar em nado correu na direção do amigo e ainda que Lupin estivesse sentado abraçou o amigo. Pela primeira vez Harry se sentiu confiante feliz desde a morte de seu padrinho. Embora estivesse muito feliz por ver Lupin, sabia que Sirius havia ido e com o peito apertado e ferido pelas saudades dos pais e do padrinho Harry disse a Lupin sinceramente.

– Remo, não desapareça jamais. – Lupin parecia ter se emocionado profundamente ao ouvir seu nome de batismo. Só quando Harry soltou Lupin, o garoto viu que haviam dezenas de cortes finos no rosto do antigo professor e amigo de sempre.

– Nosso Lupin foi encontrado esta madrugada por dois de nossos mais dispersos integrantes da Ordem, Mundungo e um de seus capangas, um tal de Verruga. – Dumbledore parecia realmente contente. – Ele foi encontrado em Chippenham, à leste de Bristol. Passa bem. Não é mesmo? – direcionou a pergunta a Lupin que confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

Dumbledore se dirigiu à porta de seu escritório e antes que os deixasse à sós, ele disse o desnecessário. – Vocês dois têm muito o quê conversar. – e sem mais nada a dizer Dumbledore saiu da sala com suas pesadas vestes azuis enfunando ás suas costas.

Lupin ficou olhando Harry, e Harry ficou admirado de ver que ainda havia esperança na guerra, que ainda havia o amor, a esperança, a fraternidade, a amizade e a sinceridade. Embora Voldemort lutasse com todas suas forças para que tudo isso fosse extinto do mundo, Harry se viu pela primeira vez, desde que havia escutado a profecia, uma vitória sua contra Voldemort, não seria um assassino. Lupin parecia confirmar os pensamentos de Harry com o largo sorriso que exibia.

– Você... Está ótimo! – disse Harry sem palavras.

– Você também parece bem. – Lupin olhou pela janela e disse a Harry em tom sério. – Harry. Seus pais, você precisa saber o que eles fizeram por você.

– Sinto saudades deles, ainda mais em tempos difíceis como estes. Ainda bem que você ainda está aqui.

– Eu sei quanto é difícil a perda. – Lupin olhou para os olhos do garoto e Harry se sentiu reconfortado. – Seus pais era muitos importantes para mim. Seu pai um amigo inseparável e sua mãe... Ah, Lílian era uma fortaleza, sabia como nos deixar calmos, era a mãe de todos nós. – Lupin desviou o olhar para os sapatos e abriu novamente o assunto. – Você precisa saber o que seus pais fizeram por você.

– Me deram a chance de viver. – disse Harry decidido.

– Não, só isso. – afirmou Lupin – Seus avós, pais de seu pai eram bruxos trabalhadores, além de serem poderosos. Construíram um pequeno império. Você viu sua pequena fortuna no Gringotes. – Harry piscou sem jeito. – Vendiam capas e vestes. No começo de tudo, batalharam e trabalhavam muito. Tudo até que seu avô viajou ao oriente e descobriu a arte de criar capas de invisibilidade com um bruxo Indiano. Voltou com um filhote de Seminviso.

– Seminviso?

– É o animal do qual se retiram os pêlos. O bruxo lhe vendeu um filhote e seu avô quase perdeu tudo por aquele bichinho. Muito caro, seu avô usou todos os galeões que tinha ganhado apostando tudo naquele pobre animal mágico. – Lupin olhou a volta e viu como os quadros estavam atentos ao que se dizia sobre aquela criatura. – Ele é como um macaco, possui pelos longos e finos que são usados na confecção de capas da invisibilidade. Seu avô juntamente com sua avó, teceu quase todas as capas de invisibilidade da Europa, mesmo porque nem sempre foi comum utilizá-las. Até hoje são raras. E a capa que você possuiu foi a primeira a ser tecida. Foi feita pelo seu avô e sua avó.

– Qual eram os nomes dos meus avós? – perguntou Harry com a voz curiosa.

– Ah, sim, como poderia me esquecer, Sr. Harry e Sra. Ellen. – Harry ficou satisfeito e honrado de ter o nome de seu avô.

– Ele tinha o meu nome? – disse o garoto assustado.

– Sim, ás vezes é até estranho lhe chamar por Harry, parece que estou sendo rude. O Sr. Potter era muito generoso, nos acolhia todas as férias, eu digo, eu e Sirius. – Lupin engasgou e mirou o garoto que ainda estava entusiasmado de ter o nome do avô. – Íamos lá todo mês de agosto. Era uma casa boa, tinha um belo gramado que sua avó mantinha com apreço. Seu avô logo parou de trabalhar, poucas capas haviam lhe dado o dinheiro que talvez os Malfoy nunca tenham.

– Então aquele cofre é maior do que imaginei. – disse Harry sorrindo. – Meu pai nem precisava trabalhar.

– Mas ele continuou tocando a loja para seu avô. Ficaram instalados no Beco Diagonal por anos, embora não precisasse do dinheiro seu pai fazia questão de trabalhar, mesmo porque sua mãe assim o fazia.

– Onde ela trabalhava? – Lupin desviou o olhar.

– Antes de seus pais se casarem, o seminviso de seu avô ficou doente e perdeu todos os pêlos. Seu avô ficou quase louco, mas como me lembro de Tiago ter nos contado ainda tinham algumas dezenas de capas prontas, caso precisassem vender.

– Onde ela trabalhava? – novamente Lupin desviou o olhar do garoto.

– Seu avô e sua avó viveram até depois do casamento de seus pais. Voldemort já procurava por seus pais, embora soubesse que não tivesse filhos sabia que talvez tivessem um futuramente. Precavido, Voldemort foi à procura de seus pais na casa de seus avós, onde moraram até que pudessem construir sua própria casa. Só que Voldemort encontrou seus avós, seus pais estavam na Escócia se divertindo numa curta Lua-de-Mel. Seu pai ficou arrasado ao saber do que ocorrera, sua mãe já estava grávida de você e quase o perdeu.

– Remo! – Harry o chamou à atenção – Onde minha mãe trabalhava?

– Ah sim, Lílian trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, no Departamento de Feitiços Experimentais, era uma excelente bruxa e criou dois feitiços, o último – Lupin silenciou-se por um instante, mas logo continuou – era algo sobre um portal, ou alo do gênero. Como você deve saber os projetos do Departamento de Feitiços Experimentais são protegidos e nem sua mãe podia nos contar. Seu pai sabia que era algo extremamente poderoso.

Naquele instante, Dumbledore adentrou no escritório, e atrás do diretor os dois maiores amigos de Harry apareceram: Rony e Hermione. Quando os dois viram Lupin, ficaram como Harry, extasiados, correram em direção ao amigo e o abraçaram e deram boas-vindas e fizeram comentário sobre sua ausência.

Harry que se absteve por aquele instante da curiosidade incessante dos amigos, e se reteve, de pé, a analisar o pequeno planetário em movimento que Dumbledore possuía. Harry olhou por cima do ombro e viu Lupin novamente, ele realmente havia conhecido sua família profundamente, e Voldemort havia matado seus avós também. Harry ficou ali, parado, admirando Marte girar em torno do pequeno Sol em miniatura e dos grandes anéis azuis de saturno. A vida humana era algo muito frágil, imutável. _Bem, _pensou Harry,_ talvez Voldemort tenha feito algum progresso contra isso_. A cicatriz na testa de Harry formigou, mas a saudades que sentia dos pais era maior que tudo no mundo, até mesmo a dor de sua cicatriz, nada podia ser mais importante do que poder se lembrar dos pais. Harry sabia que seu pai fora um grande bruxo, e sua mãe parecia também uma grande bruxa, trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, Harry sentiu um aperto no peito, Harry, mais do que nunca sabia que sua mãe o amava realmente sobre todas as coisas.


	15. O Êxodo Weasley

– CAPÍTULO QUINZE –

_O Êxodo Weasley_

Após o término de novembro o frio tomou corpo, um corpo alvo e gelado. A neve começava a cair aos poucos até que na segunda semana do mês todo o castelo parecia um grande bolo de aniversário cheio de glacê. Mesmo que o Natal ainda estava distante, faltavam duas semanas para as comemorações, a volta de Lupin foi o maior presente de Natal que o garoto poderia receber naquele ano. A volta de Lupin significava muito mais do que a volta de um amigo, mas a volta de vários, dentro de Lupin existia um pouco de seus pais, de seu padrinho e de seus avôs. Lupin pareceu muitíssimo feliz de ver Harry naquele dia, assim como Mione e Rony. Nada lhe pareceu mais agradável e prazeroso. Naquele dia o assunto rendeu mais do que a resistência do sol e os três só voltaram a seus dormitórios tarde da noite; Rony e Mione ficaram eufóricos com a notícia, assim como Gina que ficou sentada no Salão Comunal aguardando a chegada dos amigos e deu pulinhos de alegria ao saber sobre Lupin.

Embora o desaparecimento de Lupin tivesse sido ocultado por Dumbledore, na semana seguinte todos estavam comentando que o antigo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas havia retornado ao colégio na calada da noite. Haviam muitas histórias correndo na boca dos alunos, no entanto nenhuma se aproximava da realidade. Ao invés de se preocupar tentando esquecer as fofocas mais absurdas Harry preferia admirar as doze árvores de Natal, estavam enormes e continham os mais incomuns enfeites, pequenas fadinhas douradas, bolas que mudavam de cor e diversas estrelas que piscavam de acordo com o ritmo das canções natalinas cantadas por diversos soldadinhos de chumbo. Todas as portas do castelo haviam sido decoradas com enormes guirlandas de folhas de azevinho, com diversas estrelas, bolas e fadinhas coloridas. As armaduras haviam ganhado gorros de natal e o castelo embora mais frio parecia mais aconchegante e confortável.

Na semana que antecedia o feriado das festas e o recesso de fim de ano, Harry progrediu significantemente na aula de Transfiguração, sua mão já não estava com uma aparência esverdeada, todos os seus dedos estavam verde vivo e no lugar das unhas pequenas folhagens se aglomeravam, formando um longo ramo de brócolis. McGonnagal que prezava pelo acerto de todos seus alunos deu à Harry e também à Mione quinze pontos cada um. Rony não havia ganhado pontos embora sua mão estivesse realmente verde e houvesse folhas no que seriam as pontas de seus dedos, haviam pequenos pontos onde os pelos do amigo estavam visíveis.

Ao final da aula de Transfiguração Minerva os chamou para que todos pudessem escolher ficar ou não no castelo. Na manhã anterior, a Sra. Weasley mandara um belo cartão para Harry e para Mione, convidando-os para passarem o natal na Toca, já que agora a cozinha fazia parte _daquilo_ e que ela ficaria muito feliz caso os dois aceitassem. Hermione ficou pesarosa de deixar os pais sozinhos, mas pensou novamente olhando para Rony e aceitou. Os três assinaram no campo onde se lia, _Natal com a família_.

A próxima aula daquele dia seria Adivinhação, com Sibila Trelawney, a vidente mais convencida que Harry já havia conhecido no mundo bruxo até aquele dia. A necromancia já estava enjoando todos, até mesmo Pavarti e Lilá, defensoras incondicionais da professora e da matéria. Sibila foi saraivada de interrogações quando chegaram à torre Norte e encontraram novamente aves mortas com as vísceras aparentes.

– Professora, eu entendo que a necromancia é um lado mais sério da Adivinhação, mas realmente vamos continuar com isso por mais tempo. – disse Lilá desgostosa com a situação.

– É... – completou Pavarti – Nojento.

– Eu já supunha que nem todos fossem ter prazer com essa área de nosso estudo – disse com uma voz de quem esconde a real verdade. – Hoje vamos apenas revisar tudo o que aprendemos sobre as entranhas dos pássaros onde o futuro se esconde de nossos olhos. Depois de nosso pequeno recesso paras as festas, daremos início a um assunto pouco mais interessante. – a voz da professora ficou mais esganiçada e seus olhos se esbugalharam de excitação. – A Cronomancia, arte inexata da Adivinhação baseada nos movimentos precisos do tempo no cosmos.

A aula de adivinhação transcorreu irritantemente chata, todos pareciam achar tudo aquilo um tédio embora soubessem que era tarde demais para desistir. A sala toda tinha um odor de acre, que se misturava ao perfume doce que exalava da lareira acessa. A professora usava um longo vestido de cetim magenta com dezenas de lenços transparentes num escarlate vibrante que quase cegava os olhos. As centenas de acessórios prateados que incluíam desde anéis até diversos pingentes pendurados ao redor de um de seus lenços. O tilintar dos metais fazia com que Harry se irritasse ainda mais com toda a situação; Rony parecia sentir o mesmo. Como se o pior fosse acontecer, Sibila veio caminhando sutil na direção da mesa dos dois, para desespero dos mesmos. Harry escapou fingindo um ataque louco de tosse e Rony antes que pensasse em algo teve de escutar o que a professora começava a profetizar sobre sua ave.

– Você tem um coelho? – perguntou em tom de quem sabe das coisas.

Rony incorporou uma expressão pensativa e respondeu displicente. – Não!

Sibila fechou a cara em negação e começou a falar com uma voz fúnebre e misericordiosa. – Pobre garoto... Aqui, bem perto do fígado.

Lilá e Pavarti deram gritinhos de aflição.

– O fígado? Não é o ponto mais preocupante?

– Sim, meu querido. – recomeçou a professora se dirigindo novamente a Rony – Bem próximo ao fígado vejo altas chamas e um coelho. – Sibila vidrou os olhos no garoto que permaneceu inerte. – O quê está esperando? Pesquise em seu livro.

– Ah! Sim! O livro... – Rony abriu seu pesado livro de capa roxa sobre o colo e começou a procurar – Aqui! Coelho, filhos, ninhada, páscoa e oferenda. – Sibila ainda tinha os olhos sobre o amigo. – Bem meus filhos vão se queimar seriamente num futuro não muito distante.

Satisfeita com a predição mortífera do aluno, Trelawney atribui a interpretação de Rony quinze pontos a Grifinória. A aula terminou bem e Sibila não tirava os olhos de Rony e alternava de expressões de choro para expressões de satisfação.

A terceira semana do mês de dezembro foi marcada por uma grande tempestade de neve que transformou o grande lago num espelho de gelo contínuo e liso. Todas as árvores da Floresta Proibida tinham uma porção enorme de neve nas partes mais altas. O gramado estava ressecado pelo frio e até o Salgueiro Lutador parecia sentir os efeitos do frio, tinha todos os seus galhos retorcidos e encolhidos. A cabana de Hagrid estava encoberta por quase um metro de neve fofa, que o mesmo tirava todas as manhãs como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

As capas e cachecóis estavam em alta na escola e não havia um aluno sequer sem um desses itens. Harry sempre usava um suéter antigo, verde com um dragão bordado pela mãe de Rony, embora fosse apertado, Harry tinha enorme carinho por aquele suéter, Hermione utilizava dois cachecóis além de um casaquinho de lã trouxa e Rony não tirava um gorro ouro e vermelho da cabeça.

Na última aula do ano de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Tonks havia prometido aliviar a tensão sem feitiços complicados. Eles se ocuparam aprendendo Primeiros Socorros Mágicos. Tonks os ensinou como conjurar uma pequena maca, estancar pequenos sangramentos e a conjurar talas e bandagens. Todos se divertiram bastante, a aula como sempre, fora descontraída e Tonks vivia fazendo piadinhas de Natal que todos riam.

Embora Tonks tivesse aliviado a pressão de todos, Sprout e Hagrid não fizeram o mesmo. Na aula de Herbologia, começaram a analisar as plantas híbridas, cultivadas em estufas e derivadas de duas outras plantas mágicas. Hagrid, por sua vez iniciou o estudo dos Rabicurtos, uma criatura engraçada que mais parecia um porquinho se não fosse pelas longas patas e pelo cardo assombrosamente grosso; haviam três ou quarto Rabicurtos dentro de uma jaula de madeira, para a raiva de Harry, os olhos do pequeno animal eram negros e miúdos, assim como os de Rabicho. Hagrid trazia na coleira, não Canino, mas um cachorro de grande porte, com as orelhas rosadas e pelo muito branco. Mais tarde Harry descobriu que o cachorro era o único que conseguia paralisar o Rabicurto, não pelo tamanho, mas pela cor.

Ao final daquele dia fora afixado no quadro de avisos de todo o castelo que no fim de semana que antecederia o feriado do natal, haveria uma visita á Hogsmeade. Embora, a maioria dos moradores do castelo desejassem desesperadamente poderem ir, muitos pareciam incapacitados, fosse pelas piadas que rondavam o castelo, como a que Flávio Rufus, um quarta-anista que descia as escadas para o saguão de entrada contara.

– Eu, ir a Hogsmeade? Não quero levar uma maldição na testa enquanto bebo uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada. – disse o Corvinal.

Ou fosse pelo simples fato de que todos ali pareciam não ter se esquecido do ocorrido no mês de Outubro, quando as Comensais Bellatrix e Narcisa acompanhadas de outros Comensais e seis dementadores, invadiram o povoado e içaram ao ar dois estudantes Lula-lufa. Os poucos alunos que ameaçavam ir, eram reprovados pelos amigos e mestres, que não dispensavam um olhar de medo e rejeição. Logo os poucos se reduziram a nada; apenas alguns sonserinos se arriscaram a sair na manhã fria do dia vinte e três. Entre estes, se incluíam, Draco, seus capangas, Crabbe e Goyle, além do seboso Nott e um grupo de sonserinos risonhos que incluía Parkinson.

Quando as portas de carvalho foram fechadas, após a passagem dos sonserinos, o castelo pareceu respirar mais livre e calmo, as fadinhas das árvores de natal reclamavam menos e as armaduras pareciam sempre sacolejar para que o chapéu ficasse sempre bem-colocado. O frio parecia menos rigoroso e muitas da pesadas capas puderam ser penduradas atrás da porta.

Harry, Rony, Mione e Gina ocuparam a manhã daquele sábado arrumando suas malas. Rony foi o primeiro a começar, juntamente com Mione. Harry dobrou todas suas vestes negras e colocou-as no fundo do malão. Harry sabia o que estava ali no fundo, mas preferiu não cutucar na ferida. Pegou um rolo de pergaminho e uma pena. Saiu sem explicações do dormitório e sentou-se em sua poltrona preferida, no meio da balbúrdia costumeira no salão comunal da Grifinória. Molhou a pena e começou a escrever sua lista de presentes.

_1 Suéter Chudley Cannons, – Trapobelo Moda Mágica_

_8 Meias (diversas cores e desenhos) – Trapobelo Moda Mágica_

_1 Capa de Veludo marrom – Trapobelo Moda Mágica_

_1 Livro "O Descobrir dos Símbolos Rúnicos – Antonius Musa" – Livraria Encanto_

_1 Livro "As mais deliciosas receitas, para a mais querida bruxa – Marta Stow – Livraria Encanto_

_14 Penas de Águia – O Correio_

_Tudo embrulhado para presente._

Edwiges parecia se ligar com Harry através de pensamentos, quando o garoto se levantou para que pudesse ir até o corujal, Edwiges já aguardava imponente na janela do sala comunal. Harry levantou o vidro e pediu que Edwiges entregasse aquela carta a todos os Vendedores de Hogsmeade. Harry amarrou o rolo de pergaminho na perna de coruja e depositou algumas moedas douradas, em uma bolsinha de couro conjurada de última hora.

Antes que Harry pudesse admirar Edwiges sumir no branco da neve, a neve que havia se depositado sobre o gramado da escola estava sendo amassada por um grupo de pontinhos negros e verdes, os sonserinos haviam voltado antes do desejado por eles, Harry olhou a frente e viu a nuvem branca de nevasca que encobria o vilarejo local. Harry riu para si.

Quando voltou para o dormitório perdeu a paciência e ordenou.

– _Arrumar malas_! – todas suas camisas se dobraram, as meias se enrolaram e suas gravatas se organizaram dividindo espaço com suas vestes negras. Depois de tudo devidamente dobrado, todas as peças de roupa de Harry foram depositadas suavemente no fundo de seu malão.

Antes que os garotos trancassem os malões, Gina e Mione entraram no dormitório rindo de se acabar, nenhum ali entendeu nada, a não ser as duas que incessantemente continuavam a rir. As duas se sentaram na cama de Rony e foram se acalmando para que pudessem responder a pergunta feita por Rony.

– De que, ou, de quem vocês estão gargalhando.

– Par-ar-kinson! – gaguejou Gina.

– Pansy Parkinson! – Hermione gargalhou novamente. – A neve!

– Parem as duas! – ordenou Harry nervoso.

Mione ficou muda por alguns segundos e recomeçou a falar enquanto Gina soluçava atrás da amiga. – Pansy foi a Hogsmeade com Draco para fazerem as compras de Natal. – Hermione riu e parou com o olhar depreciativo de Rony. – Só que está acontecendo uma nevasca no vilarejo. E Parkinson, ficou... Ficou atolada na neve! Os professores tiveram de ajudá-la e tudo mais.

Todos no quarto gargalharam a exceção de Rony que parecia ter acordado com o pé esquerdo. Ficaram ali jogando conversando por horas, até que o horário do almoço havia chegado e todos desceram para terem seu último almoço do ano no castelo. Após o almoço, todos partiriam de volta à Londres pelo Expresso de Hogwarts. Harry nunca havia feito aquela viagem de trem, mas aguardava ansioso por sua primeira festa de Natal.

Rony estava muito quieto no dia da partida, durante o almoço, o amigo se serviu com uma pequena porção de batatas assadas com um pedaço de pudim de rins. Harry que já se servia, pela terceira vez, de carne ao molho madeira, notou a visível preocupação nos olhos do amigo e perguntou.

– Rony! Aconteceu algo? Você parece realmente apreensivo.

– E não era para estar? Comensais à solta e vocês estão calmos! – o garoto resmungou.

– Só perguntei! – Harry voltou sua atenção para o próprio prato dourado. O restante do almoço foi chato e modorrento. Não houve piadas, nem conversas, Rony parecia arisco a tudo e á todos.

Após o almoço, todos voltaram á seus dormitórios e recolheram os últimos pertences. Já estava quase na hora da partida e Edwiges ainda não havia retornado com suas compras de Natal. Passados mais cinco minutos, Edwiges apareceu na janela do salão comunal. A bela coruja-das-neves bicou com força a vidraça e Harry correu para que pudesse pegar suas compras. Edwiges estava toda molhada devido a forte neve que caia lá fora, mas mesmo assim trazia dois pesados pacotes, com seus presentes de Natal. Harry pegou os dois pacotes de papel pardo e os levou sorrateiro ao dormitório. Chegando lá, Harry guardou todos os presentinhos no malão, á exceção de um embrulho púrpuro com uma etiqueta que indicava Trapobelo, Harry pegou o grande pacote de meias e deixou sobre a cama na certeza de que Dobby acharia seu presente.

– Não vá se atrasar! – advertiu Rony.

Harry puxou uma pena para que pudesse escrever uma dedicatória à Dobby, mas isso se tornou desnecessário. O pequeno elfo doméstico estava parado diante de Harry. Todos desceram. Dobby tinha as pernas flexionadas e fazia um gesto de reverência. A pele verde e macilenta de Dobby parecia a mesma, não fosse por algumas rugas que começavam a se delinear no rosto do elfo. Os enormes olhos amarelos continuavam saltando ás órbitas e Dobby insistia em chamá-lo pelo tratamento, senhor.

– Ah! Grande senhor Potter! Se o senhor não se incomoda, o pobre Dobby veio lhe trazer sua lembrança do feriado de Natal, comprei algumas guloseimas, para o senhor saboreasse com felicidade. – Harry pegou uma caixa verde limão com um laço torto, de fita roxa berrante; em seu interior haviam os mais diversos doces que Harry já vira na vida, perdia apenas para Dedos-de-Mel. Dentro da caixa haviam dezenas de logros.

– Muito obrigado! Dobby!

– O senhor Potter não deve agradecer. Não, não, não! Isso seria um insulto. – Harry pegou o pacote de meias e entregou a Dobby. O pequeno elfo ficou imóvel, sem reação alguma. Harry viu que os enormes olhos amarelos estavam cheios de água, e Dobby parecia realmente emocionado com aquilo tudo, parecia que mais do que nunca, diferente dos outros anos, significava muito mais, talvez fosse pela guerra talvez não, mas até Harry ficou emocionado.

– Senhor Po-pott-Potter deixa Dobby sem palavras...

– Eu prezo suas qualidades e seus atos acima de sua classe. – Harry agachou e deu um grande abraço em Dobby. Harry escutou a voz de Rony lhe chamar, advertindo da partida. – Feliz Natal à você!

– Do-dobby agradece. – Dobby deu um grande sorriso e Harry saiu do dormitório sem deixar vestígios. Antes mesmo que o trinco batesse a porta Harry escutou um estalido e teve certeza que Dobby havia voltado à cozinha.

Quando Harry apareceu no salão comunal, Hermione olhou para o amigo preocupada e exclamou. – o que houve com seus olhos? Estão tão vermelhos.

– Nada. Foi poeira do meu malão.

– Do malão? – perguntou Gina descrente.

– Deixa para lá. – respondeu impaciente antes que Harry pudesse se defender. – Vamos.

Os quatro desceram as escadas, do castelo e viraram aqui e ali até chegaram ao nível térreo onde encontraram a maioria dos alunos ali reunida. A escola nos andares estava vazia nos andares acima, não havia alunos, professor ou funcionário. Não havia vento, nem vida, nem moscas. Havia ficado apenas o ar que pairava calmo na esperança de rever seus alunos e voltar a se agitar, levando em sua leveza as mentiras, as paixões, as aventuras, as tristezas e tudo o que uma escola podia ter. Harry olhou para trás e viu as escadarias de mármore e tudo aquele monte de pedra vazio. Como era sem graça. Totalmente inútil. Não havia vida sem que os alunos ali estivessem.

As portas duplas de carvalho se abriram e cem carruagens com testrálios no lugar de cavalos apareceram. Os alunos desceram os largos degraus da escada de pedra do castelo e foram entrando nas carruagens e foram partindo em direção ao Hogwarts. Os malões foram deixados no Saguão de Entrada para que pudessem ser levados para a estação de Hogsmeade.

Quando todos chegaram na estação o grande trem vermelho os aguardava bufando enormes nuvens de fumaça negra, o Expresso de Hogwarts lhe pareceu mais convidativo que o normal. O castelo ao fundo parecia uma bela pintura que misturava delicadamente o marrom no branco e cinza do céu no negro do telhado. Todos embarcaram e antes que pudessem pensar o trem partiu, deixando Hogwarts para traz.

O trem percorreu as paisagens já familiares à Harry e a todos ali no trem. A senhora do carrinho de comida passou e Harry sem fome, não comprou coisa alguma. Nem Rony. Apenas Gina e Mione comeram uma dúzia de bolinhos de caldeirão. Por algum motivo que Harry preferiu não pensar qual seria ele estava muito deprimido. O mundo parecia querer desabar sobre ele. A viagem foi muito quieta e silenciosa. Nenhum falou nada, ficaram pensando, como se esperassem por algo horrível, apenas Mione parecia menos preocupada. A garota lia um livro, entretida. Rony havia dormido e Gina ficou admirando os olhos de Harry. Harry admirou os olhos da garota também, embora soubesse que aquele olhar não era normal. Os dois ficaram ali, se olhando por horas, volta e meia escutavam Rony dar um bocejo relativamente alto ou Hermione resmungar alguma coisa.

Gina levantou a mão e ficou com a mesa parada no ar sobre a perna do garoto... O trem foi parando aos poucos e Rony levantou com um susto. Hermione fechou o livro com a cara amarrada. Gina pareceu aborrecida e Harry também.

Os quatro desceram do trem e encontraram Fred e Jorge, junto com Moody, Emelina e Quim. Os cinco não pareciam estar felizes, principalmente Fred e Jorge, que segurava um rolo de jornal amassado na mão. Mal se aproximaram e Jorge vociferou jogando o jornal sobre o carrinho de bagagens do irmão.

O jornal que caiu sobre o malão de Rony tinha a seguinte manchete: _MORTE, FOGO E ANARQUIA_. Sob a manchete impressa em negro de tamanho garrafal haviam duas fotos lado a lodo, em uma, um rosto alvo com bochechas murchas e cabelo claro olhava inexpressivo para alem da foto; na outra havia uma casa estranha, ela era torta e tinha no mínimo uns quatro andares, haviam porta onde deveriam haver janelas, e chaminés onde não deveriam haver, era inquestionavelmente a toca, casa de Rony e Gina, sobre a casa dos amigos o símbolo macabro da Marca Negra pairava no céu. O detalhe assombroso e macabro era o fogo consumindo deliberadamente todas as entradas, paredes, e etc.

– O quê! – berrou Rony. Toda a plataforma parou para olhar a garoto. No meio da multidão Harry viu Narcisa acolher o filho Draco e caminhar na direção daquele grupo. Harry percebeu que Moody tinha a varinha dentro do casaco. Narcisa passou por eles rindo e disse por entre os dentes.

– Chato não é? O circo pegou fogo!

– Ah sua... – Gina andou atrás da mulher loura e tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes, mas antes que fizesse qualquer coisa, Moody recolheu a varinha da garota com um feitiço de desarmamento.

– Você não fez isso! – disse Gina indignada a Moody enquanto voltava para pegar seu carrinho de bagagens.

– Era necessário. – rosnou Alastor.

Quando todos chegaram à sede da Ordem da Fênix, deixaram suas bagagens em seus respectivos quartos, e ficaram esperando até que uma nova notícia saísse. Emelina havia precavido Rony e Gina que seus pais haviam ido ao ministério prestar uma queixa formal ao Quartel General dos Aurores e que logo voltariam. Os quatro saíram dos quartos e foram para a cozinha, quando passaram na frente da porta que dava acesso a cozinha da toca, a porta estava pálida e havia uma grande fênix de luz dourada pairando diante da porta. Fred e Jorge abriram a porta do lado e todos foram para uma cozinha diferente, mas muito familiar a Harry. A cozinha tinha um forte cheiro de gatos e haviam diversos item em crochê espalhados pelo cômodo, a toalha da mesa, as almofadas das cadeiras, as cortinas, etc.

O tempo passou vagarosamente e antes que o sono os derrotasse, a Sra Weasley entrou na cozinha acompanhada do Sr. Weasley. Os dois pareciam muito abatidos com todo o problema, mas ainda assim Harry enxergou na Sra. Weasley um profundo olhar de esperança e confiança. Rony e Gina abraçaram forte seus pais que retribuíram com um abraço também.

– Ed... – começou o Sr. Weasley.

– O que tem o Edward? – perguntou Gina aflita.

– Encontramos isso...

– Quem é Edward? – perguntou Mione.

– ...sobre um montinho...

– O vampiro. – respondeu Rony rapidamente.

– ... de pó. – terminou o Sr. Weasley segurando uma estaca feita da mais pura prata.

Gina suspirou, mas se conteve.

– Em breve tudo vai voltar à Ordem. – afirmou a Sra. Weasley. – Os danos foram mais externos do que internos. Breve a casa vai estar boa de novo.

Naquela noite o jantar foi servido sob o mais profundo silêncio na cozinha da Sra. Figg. Todos estava calados e preocupados demais para qualquer coisa. Todos os membros da Ordem estavam presentes à exceção de Minerva, Snape e Dumbledore.


	16. Além das Fronteiras

– CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS –

_Além da Fronteira_

Eu não consigo acreditar! – choramingou Mione enquanto caminhavam em direção aos quartos logo após o término do silencioso jantar. O longo corredor de pedra estava enfeitado para os feriados de fim de ano, e os diversos porta-retratos, que pediam nas paredes, haviam sido enfeitados com pequenas luzes que piscavam aleatoriamente. Em cada porta havia uma bela coroa de folhas de azevinho, com algumas estrelas douradas, e laço vermelhos. Rony permanecia quieto e pensativo olhando continuamente para o chão; Gina preferiu fechar os punhos e reclamar as palavras mais grosseiras que se conheciam. Harry, no entanto, contentou-se em admirar sua bela chave de metal, ela estava realmente fulgurante àquela noite. Harry parou por uns instantes e olhou ao longo do corredor, viu ao fim do mesmo, um feixe de luz intensamente dourada, Harry teve a mais profunda certeza que aquela luz era o reflexo da porta de número sete, a Sala dos Documentos.

– Vai acabar tudo bem! – disse Rony sério, o amigo tinha uma voz seca e gelada.

– É o que eu realmente espero que ocorra. – apoiou Harry.

Aquele fim de dia perdurou por longas horas, era como se os minutos agora possuíssem mais do que os corriqueiros sessenta segundos. Ainda que não conversassem uns com os outros, o quarto em que estavam possuía uma espécie de vibração sonora que penetrava em seus ouvidos de forma grotesca, obrigando-os a pensar nos últimos acontecimentos. Embora estivessem em pleno inverno, não havia neve ou friagem no interior do quartel-general da Ordem, apenas a tristeza concreta, que pior que o inverno rigoroso congela as emoções de todos.

Rony parecia ser o mais chateado de todos; como sempre Rony só parecia agregar valor às coisas quando ele as perdia. Fora assim com Perebas, e agora com sua casa e o vampiro da família. Embora eles não tivessem lido a notícia no jornal, Harry tinha certeza que os Comensais haviam ido até a Toca apenas para se divertir. Não havia motivo para matar os Weasley, no entanto, Harry refletiu por um momento e pensou que matar era mais comum do que escrever para os seguidores de Voldemort. Antes que houvesse mais algum comentário a respeito, a Sra Weasley entrou no quarto de Rony e Harry e pediu que Gina e Hermione fossem dormir em seus quartos.

– Meninas! – exclamou a Sra. Weasley. Sua voz tinha um toque de amargura. – Vocês devem ir dormir o quanto antes! Amanhã teremos de aprontar o almoço de natal, e garanto que isso nos consumirá tempo. – A Sra. Weasley parecia admirar-se que fosse cozinhar em outra cozinha, sem ser a sua. Isso a desagradava. Gina e Mione despediram-se dos garotos e foram ao quarto que lhes tinham direito. Rony não esperou a porta bater para que dissesse boa-noite e caísse no sono profundo, que Harry sabia, o amigo merecia mais do que ninguém.

Harry procurou fazer o mesmo; retirou os sapatos, trocou as calças e camisetas, por um pijama de inverno e por fim, puxou os pesados cobertores que existiam sobre sua cama e deitando, se cobriu. Embora o sono não tivesse acompanhado a rapidez com que Harry havia se deitado, Harry logo se sentiu tonto e suas pálpebras começaram a ficar realmente pesadas. Não haviam estrelas no céu, e fogo já não crepitava na lareira. O que restou no quarto foram os altos roncos de Rony e o clique incessante das pequenas brasas que resistiam ao tempo. Aos poucos o sono se apoderou de Harry.

Harry levantou-se de sua cama e abriu a porta de seu quarto. Embora não tivesse encontrado o corredor de pedra da Ordem, viu uma floreta densa e iluminada. Harry adentrou no terreno desconhecido e quando virou as costas, a porta de seu quarto havia ido embora. Harry sentiu muito sono, mas a curiosidade o levou a diante. Ele escutou o barulho estridente de metal colidindo, virou para sua esquerda e viu um senhor com longas barbas castanhas, brandindo um uma espada de ferro, com uma bela esmeralda octogonal na bainha, contra um homem magricela usando longas vestes verdes. O homem vestido de verde parecia se defender com o que parecia ser uma varinha. Harry se aproximou e viu que o velho parecia muitíssimo enfurecido, enquanto o jovem bruxo parecia calmo e sereno. Quando o jovem olhou na direção de Harry, a cicatriz do garoto ardeu e foi atingida e cheio por uma dor estonteante, que o fez acordar pressionando a testa com os nós dos dedos; antes que o consciente de Harry pudesse assimilar a situação, o sono foi mais forte e Harry caiu para que recobrasse as forças para o dia de natal.

– Harry! – era Rony o acordando com uma almofada jogada sobre suas pernas – Veja isso! – o garoto puxou um suéter extremamente laranja de um embrulho amassado e aberto em cima da cama. – É do Chudley Cannons! Muito obrigado mesmo, cara! Feliz Natal! Espero que goste do que eu lhe dei!

– Ah! Feliz Natal! – respondeu Harry ainda sonolento. Harry olhou a sua volta e o que enxergou foram manchas desfocadas de várias cores vibrantes. Tateou á procura dos óculos na mesinha de cabeceira e só então viu o quarto em foco. – Havia uma modesta pilha de presentes ao pé de sua cama. Pelos embrulhos Harry foi suspeitando o que havia vindo de quem. Havia um embrulho grande em papel verde escuro com um belo "f" e um torto "b", Harry suspeitou ser um livro de Mione. Haviam alguns pacotes que Harry tinha certeza absoluta de que eram doces, um embrulho de papel laranja meio disforme.

Harry puxou o primeiro embrulho, o de papel laranja. Após desfazer o laço de fita e rasgar o papel laranja, Harry viu um suéter, tecido obviamente pela Sra. Weasley. Este ano seu suéter era vermelho vivo com uma enorme fênix dourada na parte de trás do agasalho. Havia uma caixinha dourada, um pouco maior que uma caixa de cigarros. Harry a pegou curioso por descobrir o que havia em seu interior. Sobre a tampa da caixa havia um garrancho escrito em negro _Feliz Natal, seus amigos Rony, Gina, Fred e Jorge Weasley_. Harry levantou a tampinha dourada e dentro haviam um belo relógio negro com longos ponteiros prateados.

– Muito bonito Rony! Obrigado! – agradeceu ao amigo.

– Ele grita! – disse Rony animado.

– Quê? – perguntou Harry desentendido.

– O relógio. – disse o amigo indicando o relógio negro – Ele grita quando completa as horas.

– Como assim ele grita? – perguntou Harry. O garoto olhou para o relógio e viu que faltavam segundos para que as nove horas se completassem. Quando o ponteiro mais longo de todos ultrapassou o limite do número doze, um grito, estridente e ensurdecedor, encheu o aposento. Não era um grito desesperador, mas um grito feliz e descontraído. O grito cessou.

– Como vou para aula com ele? – perguntou Harry perturbado pelo som.

– Você só precisa pedir que ele não grite nunca mais. – respondeu Rony como se fosse comum pessoas conversarem com relógios de pulso. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Bem, você tem que dizer pelo menos uma vez por mês para que ele fique quieto. – Rony gesticulou para que Harry lhe passasse o relógio. – Assim. Relógio! Fique quieto! – Harry escutou um silvo agudo e triste.

– Bem legal! – disse Harry abobalhado com seu novo relógio. Ainda havia o embrulho verde; Harry o pegou e quando o papel já havia sido rasgado, um pesado livro de capa dourada com um castelo muito familiar á Harry ilustrava o título do livro: _Hogwarts: uma História_. Harry nem ao menos precisou ler a autoria da dedicatória que havia escrita na contracapa do livrão. Sabia que era de Mione. Haviam doces, penas e cartões que Harry ficou abrindo juntamente com Rony até quando Hermione e Gina entraram no quarto, com sorrisos largos e abertos. As duas usavam robes de cetim de cores diferentes.

– Feliz Natal! – disse Gina ao dois alegremente.

– Feliz Natal! – repetiu Mione entusiasmada. – Gostou do seu livro Harry? Porque eu adorei o meu! Muito interessante aquele título de Runas!

– Parece que finalmente vou ler _Hogwarts: uma história_. – disse Harry com uma ironia fina quase imperceptível.

– Eu que escolhi o relógio. – disse Gina contente se sentando na cama de Harry e admirando o presente que ela mesma havia lhe dado. – Fred e Jorge queriam lhe dar uma coisa horrivelmente ridícula. Rony até que escolheu algo bonito, mas achei que esse era mais seu estilo.

– Adorei o relógio! – respondeu Harry com uma voz meio boba.

– Que lindo! – disse Mione ao ver o relógio na mão de Gina.

– Ganhei um suéter do Chudley Cannons! – exclamou Rony para a irmã.

– Eu não ganho presentes assim. – disse Gina chateada. Harry pareceu acordar com o som grave de um gongo. Não havia comprado nada para Gina, havia apenas feito um cartão, e ela havia lhe dado um relógio, que parecia realmente caro. Hermione percebendo a nuvem de preocupação que se formava no quarto resolveu a situação.

– Vamos tomar café logo! Estou faminta!

– É melhor! – disse Gina – Vamos.

– Eu vou com você! – gritou Rony antes que Mione saísse do quarto.

– Gina! – disse Harry agarrando o braço da garota. – Eh... eh...

– o que foi Harry?

– Nada, – desconversou – feliz natal! De novo!

Os quatro saíram para a cozinha da Sra. Figg, a porta da cozinha dos Weasley permanecia pálida e a fênix ainda ardia em guarda em frete á porta. Quando os quatro entraram na cozinha, sentiram um forte cheiro de gatos, mas diferente da noite anterior quando todos estavam preocupados e ansiosos pela resolução de seus problemas atuais e futuros, havia um clima exclusivamente festivo. Apequena mesa para apenas quatro pessoas, havia sido substituída magicamente por uma longa mesa de madeira escura com exatamente doze cadeiras. A maioria dos habitantes do quartel-general da Ordem estavam reunidos ali na cozinha da Sra. Figg, Quim e Arthur pareciam entretidos discutindo sobre alguns assuntos de política. A Sra. Weasley parecia menos chateada tendo na mão o livro que Harry havia lhe dado. Tonks conversava entusiasmada com Lupin que ainda usava uma tipóia para aparar os ferimentos do braço. Quando Lupin o viu fez um alarde desnecessário.

– Harry! – gritou Remo do outro lado da cozinha.

– Feliz Natal! Remo. Á todos. – desejou Harry se aproximando do ex-professor. – Gostou da capa? – perguntou Harry curioso.

– Realmente boa. – agradeceu Lupin. – Adoro veludo marrom, e a minha já estava começando a ficar velha. – Harry não conseguiu entender se havia ou não ironia na fala do professor, preferiu se sentar a mesa e começar a servir-se de torradas com geléia de amoras. A Sra. Weasley que estava muito atarefada, correu ao encontro do menino e agradeceu-lhe o livro que havia ganho no natal. Quim, Arthur, Tonks e os outros o agradeceram pelas penas de águia que haviam recebido de presente. Harry os retribui sorrindo. Hermione e Rony logo se sentaram também e já comiam ovos com bacon. Gina havia se servido de leite com cereais e comia seu café com uma vagarosidade incompreensível. Antes mesmo que os quatro terminassem de tomar o café da manhã, a sra. Weasley recolheu a manteiga, a tigela de ovos, a compota de geléia e tudo que na mesa havia com um amplo aceno da varinha. Vendo os olhares de protesto de Gina e Rony, Molly explicou-lhes.

– Tenho muito a fazer, não posso ficar esperando-os terminarem o manjar... – disse irritada aos filhos. A Sra. Weasley virou-se para Harry e Hermione e disse docilmente – Não se chateiem, há muito trabalho a fazermos, se quiserem ainda há alguns biscoitos naquele pote perto da pia.

Rony ficou ainda mais vermelho e Gina parecia mais com um tomatinho cereja de tão vermelho. Os quatro se levantaram um pouco tristes com o rapto do café da manhã, mas antes que saíssem da cozinha ou retirassem a chave pessoal para abrirem a porta, a mesma se abriu e a Sra. Figg entrou. Ele gesticulou circularmente para os quatro dizendo.

– Temos muito o quê fazer, não é mesmo Molly? – indagou a velha à mãe de Rony.

– Isso mesmo. Podem ficar aqui mesmo. Escutem o que Arabella diz e a obedeçam piamente. – respondeu feliz a Sra. Weasley.

– Molly! Teremos visitas, já inspecionadas. Dumbledore virá também. Então aumente a quantidade aí no fogão. – disse a Sra. Figg abrindo um armário cheio de pratos extremamente brancos. – Acabei de falar com ele.

– Ele já chegou? – perguntou.

– Sim, Molly. E está pouco contente com as indicações...

Tonks, Lupin e Quim saíram juntos da cozinha despedindo-se de todos e desejando novamente feliz natal a todos. Arthur, pai de Rony, saiu logo depois. Harry e Rony foram incumbidos de fazerem o suco de abóbora, pegar os copos e a prataria. Hermione e Gina esticaram uma longa toalha branca com uma grossa faixa vermelha ao centro, elas também pegaram algumas flores para pôr na mesa além de limparem os pratos e os arrumarem. A Sra. Figg inspecionava tudo de longe, e anotava tudo em uma caderneta de bolso. Como de costume a Sra. Weasley cozinha desesperadamente preocupada com o tempo. Ela tirava molhos e temperos da ponta da varinha, além de conjurar ingrediente e panelas cada vez maiores. Volta e meia escutava-a reclamar que Arabella possuía apenas panelas pequenas, impossíveis de cozinhar direito.

– O que ela tanto anota? – perguntou interessada Hermione a Harry enquanto punham um prato e um copo respectivamente diante da mesma cadeira.

– Não, sei, mas ela me lembra Umbridge em suas inspeções.

– Nem me lembra daquela megera velha. – reclamou Rony do lado oposto da mesa, distribuindo os garfos de forma organizada.

– Não sei se vocês prestaram atenção ao que a Sra. Figg disse quando entrou na cozinha. – disse Gina inconformadamente curiosa.

– Realmente não. – Respondeu Harry após pensar um pouco.

– Eu percebi! – afirmou Mione me tom de convicção. – Visitas, não é? – continuou com o tom de voz mais baixo.

– Isso mesmo. Visitas já inspecionadas? – perguntou Gina – O que são visitas inspecionadas?

– Olha, eu realmente não sei. – retorquiu Rony. – Mas a gente está cheia de coisas para fazer. Ainda falta montar a árvore e selecionar a lenha para a lareira. Faltam menos de uma hora para o almoço! – advertiu o amigo.

– Rony tem razão. –concordou Harry.

Aos poucos a cozinha da Sra. Figg se transformou em um belíssimo Salão de Jantar. A mesa de madeira nobre e escura possuía doze cadeiras de chintz. Estava coberta por uma toalha de linho branco, com uma faixa grossa na cor vermelha, exatamente no centro da mesa. Um belo arranjo de azevinho, glicínias e outras flores que Harry não sabia o nome. Os pratos foram dispostos na frente de cada cadeira, assim como uma taça de cristal e um garfo e uma faca de prata. A Sra. Figg saiu rapidamente da cozinha, como se tivesse se esquecido de cumprir uma tarefa. Rony foi até o estoque da Ordem, sala de número cinqüenta e oito, para que pudesse selecionar a lenha para a lareira. Gina e Mione enfeitavam a árvore que Harry havia pegado com muito esforço, embora já tivesse sido cortada por Quim, ela era pesada e precisava ser colocada atrás da cabeceira da mesa. A Sra. Figg possuía uma caixa cheia de bolas, corujas e estrelas douradas, que foram usadas para enfeitar a árvore de natal da sede. Ao final a decoração ficou realmente boa. A árvore estava realmente estrondosamente bela.

– Vocês! – exclamou a Sra. Weasley. – Vão se arrumar! Dumbledore marcou o almoço para às doze horas! Temos apenas trinta minutos. Ponham suas melhores roupas.

Os quatro saíram rapidamente da cozinha, exaustos, diga-se de passagem. Gina e Mione literalmente correram até o quarto. Rony e Harry seguiram mais lentamente até o quarto conjunto dos dois, pensando em suas vestes á rigor. Rony lembrou do hilário, porem triste episódio das suas vestes no baile de inverno. Harry pensou que talvez suas vestes verde garrafa pudessem ter ficado curta. Ao chegar no aposento, Harry e Rony encontraram suas vestes á rigor, passadas e com as bainhas recém feitas, repousadas sobre a cama de cada um com um bilhete rebuscado à pena, que dizia exatamente a mesma coisa.

_O Natal é uma data importante. Esse será realmente importante. Estamos em guerra e chegamos todos até aqui. Usem o seu melhor. _

_Com apreço. _

_Sra. Figg_

Muito agradecido, Harry se trocou e tentou pentear os cabelos, mas eles insistiram em permanecerem bagunçados. Rony, que diferente da última vez que usou suas vestes à rigor, parecia feliz em ter roupas normais. Sua capa era azul marinho intenso, e fora dada ao garoto pelos irmãos à pedido de Harry.

Antes mesmo do tempo previsto, os dois já haviam se arrumado, bateram na porta do quarto de Gina e Hermione e o que escutaram foram gritinhos histéricos de nervosismo. Rindo os dois se encaminharam para a cozinha da Sra. Figg.

Na cozinha, já haviam chegado para o almoço de Natal o Sr. Weasley, Fred e Jorge, alem dos irmãos mais velhos de Rony, Gui e Carlinhos que usavam uma capa negra e outra cinza-chumbo respectivamente. Junto com os dois haviam mais dois bruxos que Harry não reconheceu, ambos usavam vestes ocres. Tonks trajava vestes limão e Lupin usava a capa que ganhara de Harry. Quim utilizava sua costumeira capa branca, enquanto Mundungo preferiu mudar e usava vestes cobre com listras na cor de safira. Havia um velho com roupas velhas e esfarrapadas á um canto conversando com Moody que usava seu melhor negro. Emelina e Dédalo Diggle conversavam alegres à um canto. McGonnagal conversava intimamente com um bruxo, também velho que usava um terno azul risca de giz. Snape utilizava uma capa negra, mais nova do que a que ele usava para dar aula, porem mais nova. Flitwick usava um minúsculo terno amarelo escuro. Mais para perto do fogão, a Sra. Weasley, que usava um belo vestido de cetim roxo, conversava com uma mulher, pouco mais alta que Harry. A mulher tinha os cabelos prateados que caíam em cascata nas costas da mulher. Ao lado da Sra. Weasley, Arabella Figg conversava com um bruxo alto, com cabelos castanho e vestes vermelhas e peludas.

– Vítor? – Mione acabava de chegar na cozinha. Tinha os cabelos presos num coque no topo da cabeça e usava as mesmas vestes do Baile de Inverno assim, como Harry. Gina usava um vestidinho em tom pastel de rosa. Ao som daquele nome, o bruxo que conversava com a sra. Figg virou o rosto em direção a porta. Era incontestavelmente, o ultimo campeão de Durmstrang, e jogador do time de quadribol da Bulgária, Vítor Krum.

– Hermion? – disse Krum com seu sotaque enrolado.

– Krum? – Rony perguntou desconcertado ao seu lado. – Aqui?

– Felis Natal – desejou Krum.

– Ah! Parrecem que eles chegarram. – disse a loura com o sotaque francês. Ela se virou e Harry a reconheceu de imediato. Era Fleur Delacour, a ex-campeã de Beauxbatons.

– Fleur? – admirou-se Rony.

– Ela? – disse Hermione desgostosa – No Natal?

– Isso mesmo srta. Granger. – afirmou uma voz firme atrás de toda confusão. Harry se virou e viu Alvo Dumbledore, usando longa veste púrpura com pequenas estrelas douradas espalhadas pelo conjunto. – Creio que teremos alguns novos integrantes acrescentados a esta organização tão séria, que luta por uma causa tão justa. – Dumbledore gesticulou com as mãos para que pudessem se agrupar em torno da mesa. – Por favor. Mais próximos um dos outros.

Todos ali prestavam muita atenção em cada simples palavra que fosse dita por Dumbledore, era como se a vida de cada um dependesse do que fosse dito naquele dia. Dumbledore se posicionou de forma que todos o pudessem enxergar.

– Primeiramente. Feliz Natal á todos vocês. – começou discreto. E abrindo os braços e aumentando o tom de voz, começou significativamente. – Não foi fácil conseguir reunir uma equipe tão talentosa de bruxos e bruxas, como a que tenho nessa organização. Nem todos estão aqui, mas garanto que estarão... – antes que conseguisse finalizar a frase, um barulho estrondoso invadiu a sala. Quase todos retiraram as varinhas e apontaram para todas as direções, mas antes que qualquer feitiço pudesse ser executado, a porta da cozinha abriu mais uma vez. Um homem e uma mulher, duas vezes maiores que o normal entraram na cozinha. A mulher era enorme e usava um belo cetim negro com opalas no pescoço e o homem tinha uma barba desgrenhada e usava um terno peludo com uma gravada amarela de bolinhas laranjas.

– Eh... Professor Dumbledore... Me desculpe. Me atrasei. Eu e Maxime.

– Como ia dizendo, aqueles que não puderam comparecer ou não estão mais entre nós, estarão em presença dentro de nossa mente e do nosso coração. – Naquele instante Harry fechou os olhos e viu o rosto de seu pai, sua mãe, e o rosto de seu padrinho, Sirius. – Mas áqueles que estão aqui, eu ficarei grato em informar, que ganhamos mais quatro integrantes para a Ordem da Fênix. Alguns dos quais estão _além das fronteiras_, mas que se uniram a nos na esperança de um novo amanhã. Eles são: Vítor Krum, Ocílio Glabrio, Aurélio Lyceum e Fleur Delacour. – Os quatro se levantaram e foram apresentados á todos. Eles assim como vocês passaram por testes de caráter. São pessoas dignas de entrar nessa família que luta contra o avanço de Voldemort. – ao som desse nome muitos deram suspiros e gritinhos e aflição – Espero que vocês se sintam em casa, que honrem o que juraram e que jamais traiam minha confiança. Se hoje estão aqui é por escolha sua e somente sua. A vida é feita da escolhas, e vocês escolheram o caminho da Fênix, o caminho que luto para ser usado por todos. Lembrem-se do que juraram. Feliz Natal à todos! Agora podemos deliciar a comida de M... – Mundungo levantou o dedo e começou a falar entre os dentes.

– A foto! A foto!

– Como meu caro Sr. Fletcher fez o favor de me lembrar, devemos tirar uma nova foto, visto que a última que tiramos já completou mais de uma década há alguns anos. – Dumbledore gesticulou para Mundungo e o bruxo retirou uma máquina fotográfica de dentro das vestes e com um toque da varinha a máquina permaneceu suspensa no ar. Os bruxos ali se organizaram e formaram fileiras. Dumbledore ficou ao centro; ao seu lado Moody e Snape. Após todos arrumados, Mundungo correu para trás da câmera e enquadrou todos na fotografia. Deu outro toque com a varinha na máquina fotográfica e correu para se juntar na foto. A máquina começou a apitar, e aos poucos, o apito se tornou mais rápido e mais forte. Até que com um flash de luz e uma fumaça espessa sair de dentro da máquina; a fotografia foi tirada.

O almoço transcorreu extremamente tranqüilo. Hermione e Krum se sentaram lado a lado, o que irritou profundamente Rony. Gina e Harry se sentaram ao lado de Tonks, Lupin e Quim. Dumbledore tomava um drinque de uma taça, e conversava de pé com o velho com vestes velhas, que só depois Harry reconheceu ser o barman do pub de Hogsmeade, Cabeça da Javali. O que fazia ali, Harry não teve idéia. Fleur e Gui ficaram conversando por horas com os amigos de Carlinhos. Madame Maxime e Hagrid conversavam entretidos com McGonnagal, um bruxo que estava de mãos dadas com a profa. McGonnagal e Flitwick. Snape comeu rapidamente e logo que pode foi embora. Ele não parecia se agradar com festas familiares e felizes.

Embora Snape tenha sido o primeiro à ir embora, ele não foi o único. Todos pareciam muito atarefados, mesmo no dia de natal. Quim e Arthur, voltaram para o ministério para poderem dar o plantão de natal, e Flitwick prometeu que chegaria cedo em casa. Minerva voltou para casa com o marido, o bruxo que a acompanhou durante todo o dia. Dumbledore ficou por mais alguns instantes, mas logo foi embora também. Gui, Fleur, Carlinhos e os amigos foram embora logo depois de comerem um pedaço de bolo de frutas. Krum se despediu de Mione e também foi embora. Nesse exato momento Rony que discutia quadribol com Mundungo, Harry e Lupin, se levantou e foi em direção a Mione.

Harry preferiu não escutar o que diziam, mas teve certeza de estarem discutindo. Hermione se levantou e saiu da cozinha com as mãos no rosto. Rony a segue com a cara fechada e os punhos travados. Harry se levantou vagarosamente, temendo com o que a raiva ciumenta de Rony pudesse causar. Harry se serviu de um pouco mais de suco de abóbora e terminou leniente com o conteúdo da taça. Quando a taça já tinha secado, Harry se dirigiu em direção à porta da cozinha. Gina percebeu que o garoto estava indo atrás dos amigos e o chamou.

– Harry! – disse em tom de advertência grave.

– O que foi? – perguntou Harry impaciente.

– Eu no seu lugar não ia atrás dos dois. – retrucou em tom de quem sabe das coisas.

– Porquê? – perguntou ignorando a situação.

– Não se faça de infantil, Harry Potter. Sei que não é!

– Realmente não estou entendendo você! – e dizendo isso abriu a porta para o corredor da Ordem.

– Harry!

O garoto não deu ouvido a Gina e seguiu em frente. Harry suspeitava o que fosse ocorrer, mas tinha de ter certeza que realmente havia acontecido. Aquilo estava óbvio desde o primeiro dia em que Rony e Mione haviam se visto, no trem de Hogwarts, há seis anos atrás. Harry começou a andar pelo corredor de pedra. As fadinhas, que decoravam os quadros, estavam piscando lentamente como se estivessem mais interessadas em fofocar do que iluminar os quadros de fotografias. Quando Harry ficou diante da porta do quarto de Rony, ele escutou um grito de Hermione.

– Não faça isso Ronald Weasley! – implorou a voz abafada de Mione. Harry retirou a chave do bolso. Gina vinha correndo em sua direção. Antes que a garota o impedisse de abrir a porta, Harry escancarou a mesma. Rony e Mione estavam muito próximos um do outro. Rony estava curvado e seu nariz encostava-se ao de Mione. Ambos ficaram muito vermelhos. Rony olhou para Mione, e depois para Harry. Harry sentiu como o amigo havia ficado chateado com ele, mesmo que Rony não tivesse saído batendo pé do quarto, e Gina lhe falar que ela o havia prevenido e que ele só não a escutou porque não quis. Hermione reagiu muito mais naturalmente ao que havia ocorrido, apenas saiu do quarto e disse a Harry.

– Você não precisava disso.


	17. O Expurgo de Hogwarts

– CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE –

_O Expurgo de Hogwarts_

O Natal já havia passado e o novo ano já havia chegado. O mês de janeiro foi recebido com uma nevasca assombrosa, fazendo com que todos os aposentos da Ordem tivessem de ser enfeitiçados com um Feitiço de Calefação Constante. O fato de Mione e Rony terem, quase, se beijado pareceu se refletir diretamente em todos, por dias! Era óbvio que Rony e Mione tivessem ficado um tanto quanto nervosos com o amigo no dia do Natal. No entanto, mesmo que o pequeno feriado das festas estivessem num fim iminente, e o beijo entre os melhores amigos de Harry causaram impactos consecutivos e de longo prazo.

O ressentimento por parte de Rony e Mione perdurou até o dia do retorno à Hogwarts. E mesmo Gina parecia defendê-los, mesmo porque a amiga o tinha avisado para não quebrar o momento dos dois. Harry embora profundamente chateado com todos, tentou fingir uma falsa felicidade. Tratava á todos com carinho e admiração. Mione era a que mais se aproximava do amigo, mesmo assim a aproximação da amiga era algo semelhante a um "_me passe a geléia_". Na manhã do embarque na plataforma nove e meia, Hermione foi até o quarto de Harry, aproveitando a ausência de Rony, para falar claramente sua opinião ao amigo. Ele estava muito mas séria do que o normal, seus olhos estavam fixos nos de Harry e estava rígida como pedra. Ela suspirou profundamente e antes que o coração atrapalhasse o funcionamento de sua razão ela falou o que desejava.

– Você foi infantil! – cuspiu a amiga – Não há discussão quanto a isso, chegou a ser patético! – disse a amiga em um forte tom de repulsa – Mas mesmo assim, não será por este motivo que deixarei sua amizade de lado. – e finalizando saiu do quarto. Rony havia acabado de entrar, olhou sério para o amigo e voltou-se para seu malão sobre a cama.

Harry, que procurava não entender porque todos o faziam exceções, continuou a arrumar seu malão e o levou até a cozinha, onde ocorria o alvoroço matinal de sempre. A Sra. Weasley tentava atender a todos com o mesmo carinho, o que era quase impraticável, já que deviam haver no mínimo sete bruxos famintos na cozinha, além dela mesma. Harry repousou seu malão sobre o chão de pedra fria da cozinha, e tomou uma cadeira de frente para Tonks e Lupin, que conversavam animados. Os dois conversavam sobre como as eleições poderiam mudar a situação da Guerra.

– ... não acredito numa sucessão pró-Fudge. Você sabe! Hoje em dia a base governista na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos e composta por pouquíssimos! Apenas a sonsa da Umbridge, – Tonks baixou a voz para que ninguém escutasse – a ovelha negra dos Weasley, Percy e aquela Laouri McCartnney.

– Mas como disse... – Lupin notou a presença de Harry e abriu um largo sorriso para o garoto – Olá! Animado para o recomeço das aulas?

– Não pense que serei boazinha este semestre! – disse Tonks num falsete.

Harry riu sem jeito, e confirmou com a cabeça.

– Harry querido! O que vai querer de café da manhã? – perguntou um pouco esbaforida a Sra. Weasley. – Hoje temos ovos, bacon, torradas, geléia de framboesa e alguns pãezinhos de minuto.

– Só geléia e torradas. – disse Harry à Sra. Weasley. Harry aguardou alguns instantes sonolentos e quando a Sra. Weasley caminhava em sua direção com um prato cheio de torradas com geléia, ela perguntou:

– Onde está o Rony? Ele já acordou, não? – perguntou curiosa.

Não foi preciso responder, Rony havia acabado de entrar na cozinha ladeado por Gina e Hermione, os três se sentaram no outro extremo da mesa da cozinha e mais uma vez Rony o encarou. Gina e Mione parecia desaprovar o comportamento repressivo de Rony, mas mesmo assim Harry continuou sozinho na mesa, não fosse por Tonks e Lupin, a situação ficaria pior. Tonks e Lupin continuavam a debater sobre política e Harry apenas concordava com alguns "ã-ham" e poucos "concordo!". Quando Harry terminou suas torradas ele se virou para Lupin e interrompendo sua discussão com Ninfadora, ele perguntou ao amigo.

– Lupin! – chamou-o à atenção.

– Sim!

– Como vamos até a King's Cross? Com aquela porta?

– Bem vamos usar vários meios de transporte. – Lupin olhou para Tonks e ela concedeu um olhar de aprovação – Você vai usar um Portal até a King's Cross, especificamente no banheiro masculino, da plataforma dez. Os outros vão de Nôitibus Andante para que desta forma despistem aqueles que nos vigiam.

– Legal! – respondeu Harry inexpressivo.

Algumas horas se passaram e todo aquele nervosismo e correria matinal pareciam ter se dissipado. Harry e os outros três já tinham seus malões na cozinha, Edwiges e Pichitinho foram em gaiolas separadas e A Guarda de Avanço se encontrava toda reunida na cozinha. Emelina, Dédalo, Quim, Estúrgio, Moody além de Tonks e Lupin. A sra. Weasley despediu-se de todos e ficou observando-os. Mione e Gina pareciam um pouco aborrecidas por terem de ir para a estação com uma guarda, mas mesmo assim não reclamaram.

– Conhecemos o procedimento. – comentou Moody em tom opalescente – Vocês! – disse para Rony e Gina. – Vocês vão com Estúrgio e Dédalo. Srta. Granger, você vai com Tonks; e Harry, Quim, eu e Lupin ficamos com você.

Moody olhou o relógio de pulso e ordenou. – Podmore! Sua vez. – Estúrgio e Dédalo acompanharam Rony e Gina até a porta da cozinha e sumiram de vista. Moody olhava atentamente para seu relógio, novamente ordenou. – Tonks, acompanhe Granger. – Moody olhou para seu relógio pela terceira vez e sem retirar os olhos do mesmo e ele disse. – Remus, Quim preparem-se. – Um segundo e de repente uma porta emergiu no meio da cozinha. Moody empunhando a varinha a abriu e mirou incisivamente para seu interior, ao invés de mostra o outro lado da cozinha, Harry viu um cubículo extremamente branco. Havia um vaso sanitário e um rolo de papel higiênico no pequeno box. Moody atravessou primeiro, depois Lupin e por último Quim com Harry. Eles estavam definitivamente em um banheiro de uso público.

Provavelmente estavam na Estação King's Cross. Lupin fechou a porta e a abriu novamente, desta vez a porta se abriu para o banheiro, aparentemente não havia ninguém, no banheiro. Moody, Quim e Lupin abriram caminho para Harry até que pudessem chegar na porta de entrada do banheiro. Tudo parecia perfeito. Moody caminhou a frente do grupo com a mão dentro das vestes e Quim e Lupin o seguiram. Eles caminharam por toda a plataforma dez. Viram Mione e Tonks, sentadas num banco distante e Gina e Rony aguardando em pé. Moody passou reto, como se não conhecessem ninguém dos dois grupos. Lupin abaixou-se e disse no ouvido de Harry.

– Corra até a estação nove e meia. Quando eu disser... Vai! – Harry nem ao menos teve tempo de ver o que se passava, correu em ritmo frenético até a parede que dividia as plataformas nove e dez e como se os tijolos não fossem sólidos Harry atravessou chegando até a plataforma nove e meia. Quando chegou na plataforma nove e meia, Krum, Fred e Jorge o aguardavam com suas bagagens.

Ainda ofegante Harry correu até os conhecidos e disse um oi seco.

– Você veio sozinho? – perguntou Fred espantado.

– _Entón algo devve terr dado errado._ – disse Krum meio desajeitado. – _Esperro _que _Hermion _ esteja _ben_.

– Parece que sim! – disse ainda ofegando. Krum ameaçou ir atrás dos outros, mas foi detido pela mão de Jorge. – Calma aí! Você conhece o método. – Krum fechou a cara para os gêmeos e não parava de olhar a parede de onde se via os estudantes entrarem. Antes que pudessem pensar em qualquer coisa, Moody e Lupin adentraram na plataforma. Logo atrás vieram Gina e Rony seguidos de perto por Emelina e Mione.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry, um pouco mais calmo.

– Contratempos. – disse Moody desgostoso.

– Você está _ben_... – afirmou Krum admirando Mione.

– Onde estão os outros? – perguntou Fred e Jorge em uníssono.

– Bem, – começou Lupin – encontramos alguns amigos aqui na King's Cross. Harry correu até a plataforma onde os riscos eram extremamente menores, além de vocês estarem aqui. Tonks, Quim e Estúrgio tiveram de levar alguns amigos até o ministério.

– Eles prenderam alguns Comensais? – perguntou ansioso Harry.

– Não, eles não são fáceis assim. Pegou gente nova, inexperientes, que nem se qualificam a este grupo. – completou Emelina numa voz audível.

– Bem, é hora da partida! – disse Lupin – Entrem no trem.

Os garotos se despediram da guarda de avanço e adentraram na enorme locomotiva vermelha. Antes que encontrassem uma cabine vazia, Harry, passou em frente à cabine de Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle e Nott, os quatro seguravam o pulso esquerdo com a mão direita. Harry sabia aquilo não era uma dor comum, sabia que era a dor do dedo de Voldemort, sabia que eles haviam sido marcados. Harry seguiu caminho sem que os quatro novos seguidores do Lorde os visse. Neville já os encontrou sentados na cabine do trem. Como ainda haviam dois lugares vagos ele tomou um destes. A viagem até Hogwarts foi extremamente modorrenta. O fato de Rony não falar com Harry tornou-se evidente até para Neville que ate aquela data estava à parte da situação.

O silêncio perdurou por toda a viagem, nem mesmo Hermione, que havia voltado a falar com Harry, atreveu-se a dizer algo. Volta e meia o silêncio era rasgado pela voz lenta de Neville, embora o fato mais barulhento tenha sido a chegada triunfal de Luna. Ela chegou na cabine toda animada, gritando aos quatro ventos que ela estava feliz e tudo o mais.

– Estou Feliz! Vocês não? – perguntou com seu jeito tresloucado e aéreo de sempre.

A pergunta da garota pareceu sem sentido algum, e Harry na ânsia de não abrir a boca, fingiu não escutar. Mione a ignorou completamente, assim como Rony e Neville. Gina explicou a garota Corvinal que o clima não estava dos melhores, e a menina se calou. O trem acelerava e cortava colinas e planícies com uma velocidade incrível; a neve castigava as vidraças do trem e poucos eram os locais em que passavam que não estavam absolutamente brancos. Quando o sol fraco já retirava-se de seus posto, o trem começou a desacelerar. Já era possível enxergar Hogwarts de longe. Antes que o trem parasse totalmente. Rony olhou para o amigo e disse em tom sério e obscuro.

– Você já cometeu o erro! Mas eu prefiro ser seu amigo do que seu inimigo.

Na semana seguinte ao reinício das aulas, o clima entre Rony e Harry havia se estabilizado, e já se comportavam como os velhos amigos que sempre foram. As aulas começaram em ritmo acelerado, e logo na primeira semana, McGonnagal começou os feitiços conjuratórios.

– Não ficarei surpresa que somente poucos atingirão o êxito completo nesta área! – McGonnagal abriu um raro sorriso para Hermione que retribui sem graça. – Copiem do quadro, os movimentos dos anéis da varinha! E ao final da aula tentem conjurar um pequeno palito de fósforo. Estarei em minha mesa para qualquer dúvida!

Durante as aulas de transfiguração, Rony e Harry praticavam ardorosos as tarefas propostas pela professora, e Harry mais do que nunca, pensava em sua carreira de auror e em sua posterior ação como funcionário do Quartel de Aurores. Como era de costume Hermione tinha o poder de dominar qualquer feitiço proposto no período de uma aula. Não foi surpresa para ninguém da sala de Transfiguração Avançada que no primeiro dia Hermione tivesse conseguido não só conjurar um palito, mas dois!

Nas aulas de Poções, Snape começou a pedir que preparassem a Poção da Memória, além de pedir que sozinhos descobrissem os Doze Usos do Sangue de Dragão. Na última aula de terça-feira, Snape chegou totalmente nervoso nas Masmorras, o que resultou em dez pontos perdido por Grifinória, devido à o estouro decorrente da poção mal-feita de Neville.

Os alunos da Sonserina, ultimamente andavam cheios de si, e pareciam acima de tudo e de todos. Estava sempre que podiam azarando primeiro anistas indefesos, ou qualquer estudante, sem motivo aparente. Mesmo que os professores tentassem impedi-los, era insuficiente, o que levou os alunos a começaram a se defender. Era normal durante o mês de janeiro ver jatos de luz sendo trocados entre estudante. A Guerra que ocorria fora dos muros da escola, parecia ter invadido Hogwarts e logo, uma pequena batalha era travada em cada centímetro quadrado do castelo.

Tonks continuava a lecionar a melhor de todas as matéria e agora lhes ensinava a Azaração do Arranhão. Na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, usaram pequenas almofadas para praticaram o novo feitiço. Ao final da aula a sala estava completamente lotada de enchimento de almofada.

Assim como Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Feitiços parecia ficar cada vez melhor, Flitwick estava lhes ensinando como elevar porções de terra do plano, o que fez necessário que o professor enfeitiçasse o chão da sala para que se tornasse de terra fofa.

– _Rochido!_ – ao som do feitiço a varinha do professor fez com que do chão plano da sala de aula um pequeno penhasco se erguesse íngreme.

E não eram apenas as aulas que tomaram o espaço de janeiro, o frio, as reuniões da AD e também o Campeonato de Quadribol Intercasas. No último final de semana do mês de janeiro aconteceria o jogo mais esperado da temporada, Grifinória versus Sonserina. Rony, como capitão do time, convocou treinos noturnos durante toda semana que antecedia a partida.

– Gina! O que você está fazendo? – Isso é a goles não um balão de festa! Segure-a com vontade! – vociferava Rony.

– Laff, segure direito essa maça!

– Linda e Ash!

Os treinos eram sempre assim, você não parava de escutar a voz de Rony nem um segundo sequer além de serem extremamente intensos e cansativos. O frio piorava a situação em múltiplas vezes, a neve que fazia com que os uniformes ficassem pesados devido à quantidade de água, desviava o curso da vassoura e atrapalhavam manobras simples, como o giro-da-preguiça de Rony. Harry que voava mais alto no time tinha o rosto todo cortado por cristais de gelos ferozmente afiados pelo vento. Na sexta-feira que antecedia o jogo contra o time verde, Rony parecia muito nervoso, parecia temer aquele jogo, como se dele dependesse sua vida. Harry encarava tudo de forma menos séria, sabia que uma partida ganha ou uma partida perdida não iria alterar o curso da história, mas mesmo assim Rony fez questão de ficar treinando até o último segundo possível. Quando quase todas as luzes no castelo já haviam se apagado Harry finalmente pode escutar prazeroso o amigo gritando a dez metros abaixo.

– Todos nós devemos dormir bem essa noite! Vamos! Por hoje está bom!

– Bom? – Ash questionou indignado no vestiário. – Só bom?

– Ele é assim mesmo... – despreocupou Gina.

Quando os sete voltavam para o castelo, Harry escutou um baque surdo vindo de dentro da floresta e teve certeza que era Grope. Juntos, seguiram o caminho até a torre da Grifinória e antes que chegassem diante do quadro da Mulher Gorda, Filch os aguardava postado diante da passagem secreta para o salão comunal da Grifinória. Harry olhou para o zelador da escola e teve vontade de literalmente acabar com ele. Estava tarde e todos ali só pensavam em trocar suas vestes molhadas por seus pijamas confortáveis e suas camas quentes, e Filch, ali parado.

– O que sete alunos fazem á essa hora da noite nos corredores da escola? – disse o zelador com sua voz rouca. Madamme Norra, uma gata cor de poeira, que assim como seu dono, parecia se divertir em dar detenções a alunos e encontrá-los nos lugares errados, nas horas erradas havia acabado de chegar anunciando sua presença com um miado agudo e falhado, típico de um bicho velho.

– Você ainda não viu o que temos nas mãos? – perguntou Linda bocejando e erguendo a vassoura.

– Nem as roupas que usamos? – retorquiu David.

– Vocês podem ter armado tudo isso! – disse Filch com uma voz asmática. – Alunos... São seres engenhosos... Eles tentam nos dobrar, mas ah... Nem sempre conseguem, não eh mesmo Madamme Norra?

– Se você tiver interessado na veracidade de nosso treino de quadribol, sugiro que o Senhor se encaminhe para a sala da profa. McGonnagal e a pergunte pessoalmente. – disse Gina muito séria.

– Não! Incomodar um professor! – Filch recuou e deixou livre o quadro da Mulher gorda. – Jamais!

Na manhã do jogo contra Sonserina, Harry acordou meio tonto, mas mesmo assim, muito disposto para poder jogar seu melhor quadribol, e derrotar os arrogantes sonserinos. Rony já não estava em sua cama. Harry trocou-se e desceu até o Salão Principal. Quando chegou na mesa da Grifinória encontrou todos seus companheiros de equipe reunidos. Todos pareciam um pouco nervosos com a partida. Harry lançou um olhar em direção à mesa sonserina e viu Malfoy rindo de se acabar junto com Nott e seus capangas, Crabbe e Goyle. Harry sentou-se e puxou a tigela de ovos com bacon para mais perto de si, de forma a poder servir-se.

Enquanto comia feliz, seus ovos com bacon, Harry ficou observando a alta janela com vitrais do Salão Principal. A neve parecia ter cedido lugar para um céu cinza claro, quase branco. Ainda que sem neve, o tempo continuava rigorosamente frio.

– Acho que devíamos ir andando. – Afirmou Rony. – Tenho que comentar algo antes da partida. – todos concordaram e foram caminhando para fora do Salão Principal. Os sete jogadores foram acompanhados por uma maré de aplausos e assovios de apoio; as vaias sonserinas foram simplesmente abafadas pela euforia vermelha. Quando já se encontravam no Saguão de Entrada, Rony parou por um instante antes que atravessassem as portas duplas de carvalho.

– Eu parei aqui, porque quero ter certeza que meu time vai jogar como eles! – Rony falou em tom de desafio.

– Como assim? Não entendi! – disse Laff.

– Varinhas! – retorquiu Rony – Eles _com certeza_ irão jogar empunhando suas varinhas.

Um a um, os sete foram tirando suas varinhas de dentro das vestes, esticavam os braços com as varinhas em punho até que formaram o que pareceu a Harry um estrela de sete pontas.

– Estamos prontos! – exclamou afirmativamente o artilheiro Ash.

A equipe de quadribol da Grifinória ficou ali reunida por alguns minutos pensando no que estaria por vir. Aquele jogo parecia ser mais do que um mero jogo. A vida de cada um parecia correr risco, e Harry tinha a perfeita certeza que isso _era_ possível. Harry não resistiu ficar encarando os colegas e ficou olhando para o chão de pedra fria do saguão principal, ficou admirando seu pé chutar um belo "D" entalhado no chão do aposento. O time atravessou as portas duplas de carvalho e seguiram, marchando, em direção ao campo de Quadribol. Tão cedo chegaram, a multidão já foi tomando lugar nas arquibancadas. Os burburinhos de passos, vozes, gritos e todo barulho, que pudesse expressar qualquer sentimento de euforia, imperaram no estádio como rei.

Houve um silvo agudo e juntos os sete jogadores grifinórios entraram no campo, como combatentes em uma batalha, levavam no ombros suas armas mais potentes, vassouras de corrida, e dentro das vestes tinha varinhas por precaução. Do outro lado do campo, bem em frente a massa vermelha, sete componentes verde-e-prata entraram sob altas vaias de Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-lufa. Os sonserinos pareciam, mesmo sob vaias, muito confiantes.

Madame Hooch esperava os dois grupos no centro do campo.

– Quero ver um jogo exemplar. _Joguem quadribol!_ Apertem as mãos!

Rony esticou a mão para Malfoy. Por alguns segundos, Harry pôde sentir a fúria que emanava dos dois. Madamme Hooch soou o apito mais uma vez e com um silvo agudo cortando o frio da manhã, os catorze jogadores e a juíza, levantaram vôo.

– Tempo frio para um jogo fervente! E começa! A goles de Linda para Ash, recua para Gina que avança para a baliza central sons... E é GOL! – esgoelou-se um dos irmão Creevery – Posse de bola para Nott! A goles agora é de Ash, que passa para Linda...

Harry sobrevoava o campo à procura da pequena bolinha dourada. Harry viu as nuvens cinza claro se transformarem em um grosso teto cinza cujo movimento era circular e hipnótico. Relâmpagos se mesclavam ao frio e o jogo corria lá embaixo. Grifinória já havia marcado dez gols garantindo uma vantagem de dez pontos á frente do time da casa dirigida por Snape. Enquanto Harry procurava o pomo perto das balizas sonserina, viu Goyle retirar a varinha sorrateiramente de dentro das vestes de quadribol. Nott voava na direção dos aros dourados, Rony dava voltas e contornava toda área à ser defendia. Goyle mirou a varinha para as costas de Rony. Harry foi mais rápido.

– _Expelliarmus!_

– Falta! – ecoou madame Hooch.

– E é falta contra Grifinória. Potter desarmou o batedor sonserino, Goyle, sem motivo. – Harry ficou extremamente nervoso por receber uma falta injusta. Goyle ia azarar seu goleiro. Mas o nervosismo de Harry durou pouco, enquanto fazia uma nova varredura sobre o campo, pôde observar a bela finta que Rony executou fazendo com que Nott perdesse a bola e errasse o gol. Harry viu uma fina linha de luz dourada escorrer do céu. O relâmpago logo produziu um trovão forte como um cavalo-alado e assustador como um Nundu.

O placar já havia crescido para a casa dos duzentos pontos e foi quando Gina havia feito seu sétimo gol quando Malfoy lançou um jato de luz azul na direção da pequena Weasley e a mesa se defendeu rebatendo a azaração com o Escudo da Rainha. A flecha laranja do feitiço de Gina foi dançando no ar e colidiu com a arquibancada dos professores. O fogo do feitiço se alastrou com rapidez pelas bandeirolas coloridas que enfeitavam as arquibancadas de madeira.

Harry sempre via um brilho dourado, mas o frio cortante e o vento pareciam brincar com ele, brincavam com ele de forma a deixá-lo tonto e desconcentrado. A cada descida vertical que Harry implicava em sua Firebolt, Malfoy o seguia como um cão pastor segue uma ovelha fugida. O garoto louro não tinha personalidade própria muito menos estilo próprio de jogo, tentava imitar todas jogadas realizadas por Harry.

O jogo ficava cada vez mais violento, as varinhas pareciam ter sido integradas ao jogo de forma que até mesmo o árbitro teve de recorrer á Azaração do Impedimento. O sonserinos jogavam confundido, quadribol com duelo, vôo com feitiço e vassoura com varinha. Os pontos de foque não era os gols, mas quem ficava mais tempo em pé na vassoura. O time verde e branco azarava todos ao menor sinal, ou melhor, sem sinal de nada! Estava extremamente arriscado permanecer jogando ali. Quando Harry olhou para baixo e viu um raio roxo correr na direção de seu rosto. Ele se virou para se desviar da maldição roxa que não queria nem saber do que se tratava.

O raio seguiu curso e quando Harry virou o rosto viu a minúscula bola dourada, bem diante de seus olhos. Ela batia as asas desapercebida. Harry ergueu a mão. O pomodorim dourado havia escapado por centímetros, mas ainda estava á vista. Harry mergulhou no céu na incrível batalha para pegar o pomo. Ele ouviu Malfoy praguejar Maldições em suas costa e antes que elas o atingissem, Harry exclamou no ar frio da manhã.

– _IMPEDIMENTA! ­_– um raio rubro saiu da ponta da varinha de Harry e atingiu a vassoura de Malfoy fazendo com que numa brusca desaceleração a vassoura ficasse estática, ainda suspensa, no ar.

Harry voltou a se concentra no pomo que agora estava a centímetros de seus dedos. _Mais um pouquinho_, pensou. Ele ondulou o corpo de forma a dar velocidade extra na Firebolt, e como se obedecesse piamente ao comando, a Firebolt acelerou mais do que nunca, e Harry pode esticar a mão e pegar o pomo-de-ouro ainda pelas asas que batiam inconformadas. Harry escutou toda a arquibancada vermelha gritar e exclamar proclamações de alegria e euforia.

– Por muito pouco! Por realmente muito pouco, Grifinória ganha por dez pontos de vantagem em cima do time Sonserino! – Creevery parecia impressionado com o resultado – RESULTADO FINAL! TRZENTOS E CINQUENTA A TREZENTOS E QUAENTA!

Harry ainda voava em círculos pelo campo comemorando a vitória com os amigos de equipe quando viu os sete jogadores sonserinos descerem e queimarem uma larga faixa do gramado verde com a ponta da varinha; na arquibancada dos professores, Snape discute com Dumbledore que gesticulava apontando para os alunos sonserinos. Snape sorri desgostoso.

– Você fez um jogo ótimo! – elogiou Mione no jantar do mesmo dia. A noite parecia ter descido fria e obscura. A dama da lua já havia coberto o castelo com seu manto de veludo negro. Haviam pontinhos, nesse imenso manto, que piscavam e tinham cores diversas. Vermelho e laranja, ou azul, todas as estrelas pareciam sorrir para Harry aquela noite. Fosse pelo motivo de ter ganho o jogo da amanhã ou fosse pelo fato de Gina ter lhe dado um carinhoso ósculo de aprovação em suas bochechas. Estava abobalhado desde então! Parecia estranho, mas Harry estava sentindo a falta de alguém no salão principal. Não que esta o deixasse feliz, mas apenas o fato de existir. Não foi necessário levantar a questão. Dumbledore havia se levantado e batia o garfo a leves toques na taça de prata e ouro. Parecia muito aborrecido.

– Boa noite a todos! – começou o diretor com a voz ecoante – Sempre temi por isso. – disse como se só ele fosse capaz de escutar o que dizia. – Vocês devem ter notado a ausência de alguns de seus colegas. – A mesa da sonserina confirmou com a cabeça. Todos pareciam muito ofendidos. – Bem, devido a algum comportamento de componentes da casa Sonserina, eu fui obrigado a suspendê-los temporariamente das aulas. São apenas três dias, e garanto eu, eles saberão porque tiveram o destino que agora carregam. Foram longe demais, ultrapassaram as barreiras da Instituição. – Ele usou um olhar e suspiraste diante da mesa sonserina. Gina olhou desconfiada para Harry, que fingindo não entender continuou a comer.

Desde o primeiro dia de aula Draco havia sido marcado, agora o garoto havia convidado amiguinhos como se fosse um clubinho de briga. Harry se irritou pensando nisso e antes que fizesse algum estrago se levantou e saiu da mesa da Grifinória.


	18. O Fogo da Fênix

– CAPÍTULO DEZOITO –

_O Fogo da Fênix_

A primeira semana de fevereiro foi marcada pelos ventos frios e primaveris que correram pelos terrenos anexados ao Castelo. A neve já havia cessado há muito, e tão cedo não voltaria a aparecer. Os gramados começavam a expandir um verde vibrante, muito diferente do verde escocês que perdurou durantes os meses do inverno. O expurgo ordenado por Dumbledore, declarou um sentimento de guerra dentro dos limites da escola. Era fato que todos os alunos tinham um sentimento de rancor uns para com os outros. Estava incrustado e já era impossível separar o sentimento da razão, assim como o ouro jamais se solta da Gema.

À primeira quarta-feira do mês de fevereiro, foi o dia em que os sonserinos suspensos voltaram às aulas. Os expurgados entraram juntos no salão principal naquela manhã. Conforme caminhavam lentamente até sua respectiva mesa eles lançavam olhares curtos e temerosos à mesa dos professores. Harry olhou na mesa direção e viu que, mesmo Snape parecia desaprovar a índole de seus discentes. Não foi surpresa para nenhum outro aluno da escola, mesmo os colegas sonserinos, que os sete haviam voltado extremamente rancorosos e nervosos com toda a situação. Malfoy tinha a indignação no olhar e Nott parecia extremamente raivoso, mas mesmo assim parecia indefeso. Crabbe e Goyle, como de costume, pareciam cachorros com dentes extremamente grandes, porém dóceis como coelhos.

Harry sentiu-se muito satisfeito de saber que Malfoy parecia ter realmente sido punido por algo que cometeu. Com um pai muito influente na sociedade, Malfoy sempre saia ileso de situações de extremo e jamais havia levado algo mais do que uma detenção e uma pobre perda de pontos. Ainda na manhã de quarta feira, teriam aula conjunta de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas com os sonserinos na cabana de Hagrid.

Harry, Rony e Mione passaram pelas portas laterais do saguão de Entrada e saíram nos gramados do colégio. A cabana de Hagrid estava alguns metros à frente. Havia poucos alunos ainda. A maioria grifinórios, entre eles, Pavarti Patil, Lilá Brown e Dino Thomas. Hagrid estava risonho e para alegria de todos, os Agoureiros e Dedos-duros já haviam sido terminantemente estudados. Perto dos enormes pés do amigo, haviam caixotes de madeira que chacoalhavam e rangiam.

– O que será aquilo? – perguntou Hermione nervosa olhando para a caixa.

– Prefiro não saber. – disse Rony assustado com o olhar fixo nos caixotes. – Pelo menos por enquanto. – Harry sorriu irônico para o amigo. Nesse exato instante, chegaram os sonserinos. Malfoy parecia realmente estranho. Não ria, tampouco falava. Crabbe e Goyle olhavam abobalhados para os caixotes empilhados e Nott e Pansy pareciam fora de si. Harry admirou que ficassem quietos. Ele olhou para trás e viu que do alto de uma torre do castelo Dumbledore observava os alunos em desaprovação.

– Bom dia turma! – disse Hagrid alegre. – Infelizmente, terei de informá-los que nossas prazerosas aulas sobre pássaros mágicos terminaram. – Hagrid disse isso como se todos realmente se importassem com os Agoureiros e Dedos-duros. Harry deu um sorriso descrente para o amigo. – Não se chateie Harry! – respondeu Hagrid ainda mais alegre. – Esse trimestre, nós estudaremos Murtiscos.

– Murtiscos? – exclamou Hermione alto.

– Sim, murtiscos. São extremamente ágeis e produzem poções muitíssimo eficazes para o fechamento de cortes e feridas. – Harry se lembrou da poção que Hermione havia lhe preparado no ano anterior para que pudesse ter o corte, feito à pena nas detenções, fechado em mais tempo. – Bem vamos a primeira tarefa de hoje. Antes que eu lhes apresente nossos objetos de estudo, pediria que separassem apenas um rolo de pergaminho para que vocês pudessem descrever em detalhes a anatomia dos murtiscos. – Hagrid virou-se para as caixas, e contou. – Dois; quatro... Bem se dividam em grupos de quatro para que possam ficar cada grupo com um murtisco.

Hagrid abriu as caixas e Hagrid pode ver o que eram murtiscos. Eram animais grandes como ratazanas. Na verdade se assemelhavam muito com ratos, porém no lugar de pêlos era possível ver escamas e em suas costas uma anêmona roxa ondulava seus prolongamentos. Hagrid levantou a voz e disse. – Um representante de cada grupo venha pegar seu murtisco, apenas um estuporamento será suficiente para que eles se mantenham quietos.

Na verdade, foram precisos, não um, mas muitos estuporamentos para que os animais ficassem imóveis. Hermione ficava mais nervosa a cada vez que o rato escamado voltava à atividade. No final da aula todos foram exaustos para dentro do castelo. Harry escutou Draco murmurar algo como "no dia em que eu puder" para Crabbe e Goyle, no entanto a informação lhe passou desapercebida no meio da multidão que saia pelas portas das salas de aulas.

O dia passou veloz com uma flecha, entre a aula de feitiços e o intervalo para o almoço, Harry não teve tempo nem mesmo de piscar os olhos, e mesmo a aula de Sibila pareceu andar veloz como um nundu. Ao fim do dia, a aula de Tonks foi extremamente divertida, treinaram seus escudos protetores contra os Treinadores, e todos conseguira se sair excelentemente. Apenas Dino Thomas teve o escudo perfurado pelo Treinador da Morte. Assim como aquela quarta-feira, a quinta-feira passou veloz e antes que esperasse, Harry, Rony e Mione estavam no sétimo andar, próximos da tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado, esperando para que mais uma reunião da Associação de Defesa ocorresse.

– Quem são esses? – pergunto Rony furtivo aos amigos. – Eles definitivamente não são da AD!

– Às vezes só estão de passagem. – comentou Mione.

– Aqui? – indagou Rony.

– Realmente, eles são Lufa-lufas, e pelo que sei o salão comunal é próximo do térreo, e hoje não há aulas de Astronomia na torre de Sinistra. – disse Harry. Enquanto tentavam descobri quem eram os dois alunos que por ali circulavam, alguns integrantes mais antigos forma se aproximando. Lilá e Dino entraram primeiro. Pavarti, Padma e Neville. Muitos outros atravessaram uma porta que não existia, a porta que dava acesso a Sala Precisa. Quando os três já achavam que ninguém mais chegaria, Ernesto McMillan subiu ofegante a escada do sexto andar. Os dois jovens lufa-lufas permaneciam ali.

– Harry! Harry! Hei! – ele gritou o nome de Harry e correu ao seu encontro. – Harry!

– Que foi? – perguntou assustado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa lá embaixo?

– Não, não houve nada. – ele respirou fundo – Quer dizer... Aconteceu. Eles... – disse Ernesto indicando para os quarto anistas – Viram minhas anotações sobre nossas reuniões, e ficaram me perguntando o dia todo se algo aconteceria hoje. E eu cedi em contá-los. Penso que são confiáveis e que talvez devam receber a educação que viemos recebendo até agora...

– Quê? – explodiu Rony. – Você pirou? Sabe que estamos num nível avançado e que talvez novos integrantes retardariam nosso avanço?

Hermione olhou espantada para o _amigo_. – Não sabia que você se importava tanto com o nosso avanço na AD! Mas não seja radical. – Hermione sorriu severa. – Ernesto, se você já os aceitou, tome-os como alunos e ensine-os o que já aprendemos. Você pode fazer isso. Tem conhecimento suficiente!

– Aqui! Vocês não vão entrar? – perguntou Gina que havia aparecido no portal semi-aparente.

– Realmente, é melhor entrarmos. Decidimos isso com todos, enquanto isso eles ficam de fora. – sentenciou Harry.

Os quatro entraram e tomaram lugar na enorme mesa redonda. Antes que qualquer um falasse Harry se levantou e explicou toda a problemática de Ernesto à mesa. Muitos, em maioria os corvinais, ficaram indignados. Padma logo levantou-se e disse.

– Nossa casa é conhecida por abrigar os mais inteligentes alunos! E agora alguns lufa-lufas resolvem favorecer colegas de classe? – disse indignada. – Se a lufa-lufa pode, todos podem! Todos terão acesso a este grupo fechado de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas!

Ana Abott se levantou e retorquiu indignada. – O quê você quis dizer com "Se a lufa-lufa pode, todos podem"? Está dizendo que não somos inteligentes como vocês?

– ALÔ! – gritou Harry na sala, sua voz ecoou por alguns instantes e logo depois o silencio foi obtido. – Se você não notaram, isso que acabou de ocorrer é exatamente o maior poder de Voldemort. – todos estremeceram ao nome do bruxo. – Ele adora quando, entre nós mesmos existem desavenças e brigas tolas, é seu maior trunfo e nossa maior fraqueza. – Todos ficaram muito silenciosos. Hermione quebrou o silencio enérgica.

– Alguma opinião? – ninguém se manifestou – Então que assim se decida! Está permitida a entrada de novos integrantes na Armada de Dumbledore! Porém, é necessário que alguém seja nomeado tutor desses novos integrantes. Ernesto, é obvio que você será um deles, e Padma, você que é um verdadeira Corvinal, seja tutora de seus colegas. Dino, você poderia ficar com os grifinórios?

– Ah! Sim! Claro! – respondeu o garoto sem ação.

– Tutores, vocês três, juntos, poderão selecionar e informar data e hora dos encontros da AD para os seus. Ernesto penso que seria de péssimo gosto deixar os dois garotos esperando lá fora.

– Bem, – recomeço Harry – penso que podemos praticar nosso feitiço de hoje. Pelo que sei todos agora conseguem estuporar com perfeição, além de conjurarem um escudo considerável. Não é necessário mencionar a precisão com que todos aqui executam um feitiço de Desarmamento. – Harry olhou para um pergaminho e continuou – Ainda não atingiram excelência nos patronos, mas mesmo assim podemos prosseguir. – Harry puxou um livro de dentro da mochila e o pôs sobre a mesa. Com a varinha o abriu na página exata que pretendia. – É a Azaração do Corte! É realmente muito simples, mas também muito eficaz, produz um corte profundo no braço de seu adversário. Pense que com o braço machucado a precisão com que ele ira lançar maldiçoes e azarações cairá, e muito de qualidade. Vamos mais para frente.

Todos se levantaram da mesa redonda e se encaminharam para a parte posterior do aposento. Onde freqüentemente praticavam todos os feitiços e azarações possíveis. Quando todos já haviam formado um círculo, já empunhavam as varinhas Harry entrou no meio do círculo e chamou Rony.

– Eu? – medrou o amigo com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Harry afirmou com a cabeça.

– É bem simples a fórmula. _Truncat!_

Rony entrou no círculo. Harry ergueu a varinha.

– _Truncat!_ – um raio prateado saiu da ponta de Harry e foi colidir no braço direito do amigo. No mesmo ponto onde o feitiço atingiu, um grande corte se abriu. A ferida sangrava e Rony agonizava a dor. Muitas deram gritinhos de aflição. Mione parecia querer bater em Harry. Mais uma vez Harry ergueu a varinha.

– _Jointementus!_ – da ponta da varinha de Harry um líquido púrpuro ondulou no ar e penetrou na ferida de rony. Instantaneamente ela se fechou e Rony parou de sentir dor. – Seria interessante que vocês treinassem a azaração em animais, logo... Hermione, por favor, conjure algum animal desprezível.

Hermione ergueu a varinha.

– _Coulevreum!_ – diversas cobras dos mais variados tamanhos e espécies foram surgindo do vazio. Antes que se espalhassem pela sala, Rony exclamou.

– _Incarcerous!_ – uma jaula foi conjurada e todas as serpentes ficaram se enroscando umas nas outras, farejando com as línguas bifurcadas, chacoalhando seus chocalhos maléficos e observando todos como se fosse possível morder todos.

– Bem sugestivo, Mione. Vamos começar!

A reunião foi um sucesso. As cobras de Mione e a coragem de rony marcaram a noite. Todos lançavam suas azarações nas cobras como se elas fossem Comensais prontos para atacar. Entre o som de um feitiço e outro, Harry escutava sibilos de dor que cortavam o ar, Harry tentava fazer com que esse silvos agudos não tirassem sua concentração, mas mesmo assim podia escutar frases desconexas como "_o príncipe irá voltar_" e "_aguarde herdeiro_ ", "_o fim está próximo_". Harry não deu atenção aos silvos e a cada cobra que via exclamava _Silêncio_ até que ao fim da reunião nenhum silvo o incomodava.

– Vocês não vão acreditar! – Mione havia acabado de chegar para o almoço, trazia pesados livros nos braços e um rolo de pergaminho enrolado nas mãos.

– Não se você não nos contar. – disse Rony simpático. Mione riu desnecessariamente. Harry olhou aborrecido para Gina.

– Bem, Gina vou ter que estragar a surpresa. – Mione olhou compreensiva para a amiga que retribuiu com um sorriso. – O prof. Ivan irá fazer um excursão á Londres para que possamos ver uma inscrição rúnica recém encontrada.

– Jura? – exclamou Gina eufórica.

– Sim. É uma pedra rúnica que encontraram no metro trouxa, como vocês sabem o Gringotes ocupava a maior parte do metrô de hoje, só que com a construção do metrô de Londres, o banco desceu mais algumas centenas de milhas.

– Ah? O gringotes era no nível do metrô? – perguntou Harry inconformado.

– Nunca soube disso. – disse Rony perplexo – Realmente Mione, só você para nos dar essas informações.

– Mas continua Mione! – pediu Gina.

– Bem, as runas estão na estação Victoria e até agora, nenhum perito conseguiu decifrar os códigos ali entalhados. Só sabem que a pedra deve ter por volta de mil anos ou mais. Acreditam que diferente de muitas pedras rúnicas do metrô londrino, essa seja diferente.

– Por que a Sibila não faz uma excursão destas?

– Por que você não cursou Runas Antigas? – retorquiu Hermione irônica.

Após o almoço, os três foram para o segundo andar, onde teriam a terceira aula do dia, Transfiguração. Os feitiços Conjuratórios que estavam estudando eram extremamente complexos e difíceis. Apenas mione já era capaz de conjurar coisas grandes. Ela era a única que havia conseguido conjurar o vaso que McGonagall havia pedido. Harry tinha apenas criado algo rudimentar com um formato oval feito de argila. Rony tinha apenas sujado a carteira com caquinhos de vidro que fugiam da varinha cada vez que Rony tentava fazer eles sumirem.

– Todas á exceção da Srta. Granger! – exclamou a profa. muito séria. Seu olhar era duro como pedra, aquele olhar que só ela fazia. – Vocês terão aulas extras de Transfiguração. Pelo menos até conseguirem conjurar um vaso simples de barro. Muito nem barro conjuraram, mas fizeram a façanha de conjurar pedaços desobedientes de vidro!

– Mas profe...

– Não me interrompa Potter! Ainda não sei como muitos de vocês obtiveram os N.O.M.'s de transfiguração! Esqueceram de suas futuras carreiras? Disso depende ela! – a professora olhou na direção de Harry, o garoto desviou o olhar. – Vejo vocês as oito no sábado. Dispensados. – com um aceno da varinha a porta da sala de aula foi escancarada e todos saíram muito aborrecidos. Rony parecia extremamente envergonhado e Hermione tentava disfarçar o sentimento de triunfo.

Na aula de feitiços, Rony e todo o resto da turma pôde relaxar da bronca que haviam levado de Minerva. Flitwick havia passado um feitiço extremamente fácil, o feitiço da realidade, que era usado para que coisas escondidas pudessem ser visas, como informações escritas em papel e ou conteúdos protegidos em um livro. O pequeno professor entregou aos alunos um papel em branco para que com o auxílio do feitiço descobrissem o que nele havia escondido. Ao final da aula todos riam do conteúdo dos papéis, neles haviam piadas e quadrinhos cômicos retirados do _Profeta Diário_.

Na noite daquele dia, Harry ficou acordado no salão comunal até o fogo da lareira se consumir por completo. Rony fora dormir bem cedo, e Mione lhe fizera companhia por algumas horas, no entanto Gina ficou com ele até que terminasse a redação de Snape sobre os Doze Usos do Sangue de Dragão.

– Vamos! – disse gina com os olhos fundos de sono – Última linha. Logo, o professor Dumbledore recebeu ordem de Merlin, primeira classe, por descrever em detalhes os Doze Usos do Sangue de Dragão, já descritos acima.

– Gina você foi demais. – disse Harry enrolando o último pergaminho e fechando o tinteiro. – Muito obrigado mesmo.

– Que isso Harry! Amigos são para isso. – disse Gina com uma voz docemente sonolenta. Harry levantou-se da cadeira e andou na direção da amiga. E dizendo – Boa noite. – beijou-lhe a face. Gina ficou olhando para o garoto como se dele esperasse algo mais, mas o máximo que Harry fez foi por a mochila no ombro e subir para o dormitório masculino.

Harry chegou no dormitório e silenciosamente largou os livros sobre a mesa de cabeceira e quando foi abaixar-se para que pudesse pegar o pijama, ele viu uma luz dourada emanando da ranhura do malão. Harry puxou o malão e abri-o. Dentro do mesmo a medalha que havia ganho de Dumbledore brilhava intensamente, Harry pegou na medalha para que pudesse esconder a luz com as vestes, mas ao toque do dono a medalha explodiu num canto melodioso e agradável, que inundou o dormitório. Nenhuma pessoa acordou, mesmo que aquele som fosse extremamente alto. Harry depositou a medalha no fundo do malão, mas antes que o canto da fênix fosse abafado completamente, o relógio que Harry ganhara de Rony havia despertado. Harry começou a bater no relógio para que ele ficasse quieto mas era tarde demais. Todos haviam se levantado. Neville havia exclamado.

– _Lumos!_ O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Neville furioso.

– Nada! – respondeu Harry com muita raiva. – Boa noite. _Nox!_ – a varinha de Neville apagou e o silencio foi restaurado. Harry se deitou e ficou olhando para o teto. Era exatamente uma da manhã, havia acabado de ver as horas no relógio. A medalha da fênix tinha o único propósito de pedir ajuda, e uma hora da madrugada de uma terça-feira, não parecia um dia, ou melhor, noite, para se pedir ajuda. Ainda deitado, Harry puxou a medalha e a pôs sobre o peito. Ele estava extremamente pesada. Harry rapidamente a retirou de cima de si e a pôs dentro da gaveta do criado mudo e fechou os olhos para que pudesse dormir em paz. Mesmo que desejasse infinitamente dormir pensamentos infundados lhe corriam á mente, suposições e dúvidas lhe enchiam a cabeça. Naquela noite, depois de discutir muito com si mesmo, Harry sonhou novamente que estava em um deserto cheio de árvores e ao encontrar uma clareira, uma enorme pirâmide roxa se erguia invertida. Um rato descrevia círculos envolta da pirâmide.


	19. O Grande Chá das Cinco

– CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE –

_O Grande Chá das Cinco_

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou um tanto quanto tonto. Seus sonhos pareciam borrões de cor em sua memória. Ele só se lembrava de uma enorme pirâmide roxa. Sabia que nem todos os sonhos são explicáveis, mas da última vez que um sonho ficou martelando em sua cabeça ele perdeu o que mais prezava na vida, seu padrinho. Apenas Neville ainda dormia. Dino estava de pé e rapidamente correu para a janela para poder abrir as pesadas cortinas de veludo vermelho. Quando a janela foi descoberta, o sol inundou o dormitório e Neville deu guinchos de desaprovação que fizeram todos rirem. Rony já estava arrumado e junto com Dino e Simas, ele desceu para o salão comunal. Enquanto Harry terminava de se trocar, ele ouviu o barulho de algo sólido cair no assoalho, virou-se para ver e viu que Neville havia caído da cama.

– Vamos Neville, ou vai ficar sem o café da manhã! – Harry abriu a porta – Te vejo na aula do Snape!

Quando chegou ao salão comunal, Simas e Dino já haviam ido para o Salão Principal. Rony e Hermione estavam sentados em um sofá vermelho próximo á lareira. Eles se levantaram e atravessaram o retrato da mulher gorda. Harry contou aos amigos o que realmente havia ocorrido na noite anterior. O canto, o silvo e o fogo da fênix.

– Realmente! Isso não faz sentido algum! – Hermione começou impetuosa – Aquela medalha é uma forma de comunicação sua para com _eles_! Por que então a mensagem chegou à você?

– Hermione, é exatamente isso que ele estava perguntando. – afirmou Rony.

– Eu entendi muito bem o que o Harry perguntou! – retorquiu Hermione.

– Vocês não resistem a uma discussão? Resistem? – perguntou Harry enquanto começavam a descer os degraus de mármore para que pudessem tomar café no Salão Principal. O silencio permaneceu entre os dois por alguns instantes, até que antes que atingissem a mesa de Grifinória, Gina os assaltou de surpresa.

– Vocês já viram isso? – emplacou Gina erguendo o profeta Diário à altura de seus olhos. Harry correu os olhos pelas letras garrafais da manchete. VILAREJO DE WILTSHIRE TEM O MAIOR INCÊNDIO DA HISTÓRIA.

– Wiltshire? Eu conheço esse lugar... – comentou Rony disperso.

– É obvio que você o conhece, pelo menos de nome. Wiltshire é o vilarejo onde os Malfoy moram! – exclamou Gina feliz.

– Me dá isso aqui! – pediu Hermione á Gina arrancando-lhe o jornal da mão. – É, e agora parece que a mãe dele também está em apuros. – narrou Hermione conforme lia a notícia. – Aqui diz que Narcisa Malfoy, esposa do Comensal preso Lúcio Malfoy, foi vista sobrevoando as áreas queimadas ontem á noite. – Harry chegou perto de Hermione e leu também.

– E diz mais, testemunhas trouxas, disseram que uma mulher loura corria os ares e lançava fogo sobre as casas. Por tais evidências, está sendo intimada para comparecer ao quartel de Aurores na semana que vem. Caso ela não apareça, será tida como fugitiva do Ministério.

– Malfoy deve estar adorando! – comentou Rony sarcástico. – Quem sabe ele passe as férias com os pais na ilha de Azkaban? Seriam realmente, férias perfeitas.

– Eu não acho isso perfeito. – afirmou Harry com seriedade.

– O quê? – exasperou-se Rony – Como assim?

– Você não estava no cemitério. – Harry pela primeira vez pensou que o passado poderia lhe ajudar na jornada contra as Trevas. – Voldemort, ele preza por Lúcio, e também por Narcisa. – já sentado á mesa da grifinória, eles estremeceram ao ouvir o nome daquele bruxo. – Com Narcisa presa, Voldemort pode se enfurecer, e as conseqüências de sua fúria seriam catastróficas para todos.

Hermione ficou parada admirando Harry como se dele desprendesse uma onda da esperança e conforto. Embora conseguisse dominar feitiços com rapidez, Harry se sentiu sábio pela primeira vez na vida. Harry sentiu uma massa de ar passar pelas suas pernas e teve certeza que era a capa de Rony chutando Hermione por debaixo da mesa. A garota parou de olhar fixamente para Harry.

– Você tem razão, Harry. – disse Gina com calma. – Dumbledore também parece estar muito apreensivo. – Harry virou o olhar para a mesa dos professores e com isso percebeu que no olhar de Dumbledore era possível enxergar, a fúria e o desespero, a esperança e a força. De alguma forma Harry sentiu que estava mais ligado a Dumbledore do que jamais havia imaginado. Sentiu medo de perdê-lo.

– Olha essa foto! – exclamou Hermione contente. – É uma fênix não? – Harry olhou para a foto ao lado da reportagem e viu que a Marca Negra havia sido encoberta por uma nuvem dourada no formato de uma enorme fênix. A fênix do jornal era muitíssimo parecida com a medalha que ele tinha guardada em seu malão. Harry folheou o jornal e leu o restante da notícia.

_Embora o atual ministro, Fudge, tenha começado a agir no sentido de proteger a comunidade bruxa, o ataque ao vilarejo acima citado, foi combatido por apenas dois aurores do ministério. O auror Quim Shacklebolt disse ao _Profeta_ que se não fosse pela presença de um grupo de bruxos desconhecidos, o fogo teria atingido mais casas e a única suspeita não teria sido vista. Shacklebolt afirmou que os bruxos desconhecidos invocaram a fênix que encobriu a marca negra e logo após isso todos desaparataram. O ministro Cornélio fez uma declaração em agradecimento esta manhã. "Ficamos agradecidos que a comunidade bruxa tenha se envolvido com a causa pública, embora tenham nos ajudado, uma premiação como uma Ordem de Merlin, está fora de questão."_

– Ele é muito prepotente... – disse Gina com a raiva na voz. – Ele realmente acha que a Or...

– Shh! – impediu Rony.

– Vocês sabem! Ele acha que queríamos uma premiação! Ele realmente acha que estamos nos preocupando com a Or...

– Shh! – impediu Harry.

– Shh nada! Ordem de Merlin! Merlin era o que eu iria falar!

– Está bom Gina. Se acalme. – disse Hermione.

– Eu vou para minha aula! – e levantando-se saiu como um cavalo feroz.

– Nós devíamos fazer o mesmo.

Na aula de poções, Snape estava chato e pessimista como sempre. Ele entrou na masmorra onde Poções Avançadas era lecionada e sem dizer nada sacou a varinha e conjurou sete quadros-negros cheios de parágrafos escritos á giz.

– Esse são os Doze Usos do Sangue de Dragão! Todos vocês, sem exceção, foram péssimos em seus ensaios sobre o sangue de Dragão. – Snape andava de um lado para o outro, sua capa preta enfunava ás suas costas. Só era possível escutar a voz metálica de Snape e o titilar das goteiras subterrâneas. – Vocês dois, Weasley e Neville! Não tenho idéia de como atingiram um nível N.O.M.'s, mas só tenho certeza de que vocês não combinam com um caldeirão! O único aluno que descreveu nove usos corretos foi o aluno Draco Malfoy e a... – Snape engoliu seco – Srta. Granger. Trinta pontos para cada um. Copiem a matéria!

A aula de História da Magia não foi chata. Ela foi insuportável. Duas horas escutando um fantasma, velho e ranzinza, contar sobre a Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos e o destinos das criaturas mágicas. De vez em quando Harry era acordado por um momento de empolgação do professor ou por nome que pareciam palavras rudes, como o senhor Nerda, e a família McCaucus, que respectivamente contribuíram na votação para a criação da Divisão dos Seres, da Divisão dos Espíritos e por fim da Divisão das Feras.

Na hora do almoço, enquanto Rony contava indignado à irmão sobre o fiasco que havia sido a aula de poções, e Hermione lia entretida _"O Sangue de Dragão: os Doze Usos e Dicas Úteis"_, Edwiges adentrou o Salão Principal. Suas compridas asas brancas batiam suaves e aos poucos a coruja de Harry foi perdendo altura até pousar com classe no ombro do dono. A bela coruja-das-neves esticou a pata para que Harry pudesse retirar sua correspondência. Harry puxou um rolinho de pergaminho e leu os garranchos. Era obviamente de Hagrid.

_Harry,_

_Grope está com saudade de Arry e Hermy. Por favor, ele insiste em convidar vocês para tomarem chá com ele e seus amigos. Conto com você! Te espero em minha cabana depois das aula_s, _perto das cinco horas._

_Hagrid_

Harry releu o bilhete três vezes, não sabia o que pensar. Esticou o braço e deu para Hermione. – Leia isso. – Foram necessários menos de cinco segundos para que Hermione gritasse.

– Um chá! Ele não sabe o que está fazendo. – disse desconcertada.

– Ele quem? – perguntou Rony.

– Hagrid.

– Algo relacionado ao Grupe?

– É isso mesmo. – disse Hermione triste. – E não é Grupe, é Grope.

No fim da tarde, após uma cansativa aula de Transfiguração onde tiveram de transformar um caixote de madeira maciça em uma perfeita esfera lisa, os três, Harry, Rony e Hermione se encontraram com Gina no Saguão de entrada e foram caminhando na direção da cabana de Hagrid. Todos estavam muito quietos. Ninguém parecia muito certo do que se passaria no _grande_ chá das cinco, apenas sabiam que embora Grope pudesse ter sido um pouco educado, os outros talvez ainda fossem um tanto quanto brutos. Por um outro lado, havia o sentimento de culpa, caso eles se recusassem a ir, Hagrid ficaria muitíssimo chateado com eles, já que em parte Hagrid também era mestiço, meio homem, meio gigante. Quando chegaram à cabana do amigo, puderam escutar os latidos de Canino. Hagrid abriu a porta e o cachorro começou a lamber os sapatos dos garotos.

– Canino! – gritou Hagrid – Pare com isso!

– Ele não incomoda... – disse Rony feliz.

– Bem, podemos ir? – pediu Hagrid aos quatro.

– Ah! Sim, claro. – mentiu Hermione.

Os quatro, além de Hagrid saíram da cabana do guarda-caça pela porta dos fundos e logo já saíram na orla da floresta proibida. Hagrid trazia nos braços seu antigo arpão. Era uma espécie de proteção. Canino rodeava o dono. Escutaram o barulho de cascos e Hermione perguntou incisiva á Hagrid.

– E os centauros?

– Eles estão mais calmos. Dumbledore conversou com eles em julho passado.

As copas frondosas das árvores cobriam toda a floresta fazendo com que os últimos raios de sol do dia fossem banidos dali. A floresta estava escura e tinha um aspecto sombrio. Harry e os demais retiraram as varinhas de dentro das vestes e exclamaram.

– _Lumos! _– quatro finos feixes de luz iluminaram a floresta que escurecia a cada passo na direção do centro da floresta. Em alguns momentos, eles escutavam alguns barulhos estranhos, enxergavam vultos brancos, escutavam o canto irritante de algum Agoureiro e tropeçavam nas raízes nodosas das árvores centenárias. Por alguns instantes puderam sentir a terra tremer. Harry sabia que era um deles.

Andaram mais alguns minutos até que começaram a escutar vozes. Eram vozes grossas e ruminantes que enchiam o ar obscuro da floresta. Caminharam um pouco mais e todos puderam ver uma imensa clareira. As árvores à volta haviam sido, em sua maioria, arrancadas pela força. No entanto, para espanto de Hermione e Harry, algumas das árvores haviam sido cortadas, e formavam um grande círculo de troncos cortados, como bancos rústicos no centro da clareira.

Harry se adiantou e levou um susto quando viu que na clareira havia não só o _pequeno_ Grope, mas mais cinco gigantes adultos, que passavam dos seis metros de altura. A pele dos gigantes parecia dura e seca como as rochas de um deserto e seus olhos eram úmidos como os de um rato. Antes que entrassem na arena de árvores arrancadas, Hagrid entrou na clareira para que pudesse fazer as apresentações. Quando o guardião-das-chaves apareceu, todos os gigantes se agitaram e exclamaram.

– AGRID! AGID! HAGD!

Os gigantes, que tinham uma fúria seca nos olhos, agora pareciam crianças correndo atrás de um amigo. A presença de Hagrid parecia que era sempre um momento de alegria para todos da clareira. O amigo meio-gigante tratava á todos com a igualdade de um nobre, porém, quando o amigo assoviou chamando-os para que juntos entrassem na clareira. A reação dos enormes seres humanóides mudou drasticamente. Apenas Grope ficou contente. Os outros olhavam para o interior da floresta, desconfiados. Antes que o sol os iluminasse, Harry recomendou aos outros três que guardassem as varinhas, gigantes eram criaturas que mais que qualquer outra, odiavam o poder de uma varinha. Com alguns passos à frente eles entraram na clareira.

Foi um choque. A maioria dos gigantes olhou com medo para os quatro jovens. Embora não estivessem sendo agressivos, tampouco estavam sendo simpáticos como eram com Hagrid. Não foi á toa, que quando Grope se levantou de um salto na direção dos garotos, o restante do grupo olhou com desprezo para o irmão.

– HERMY! ARRY! GROPE FALTA! – O gigante veio na direção dos quatro e pegou Harry e Hermione na palma de sua mão e os pôs sobre seu ombro. – GROPE FELI! GROPE DECI AGRID!

Aos poucos, todos os gigantes começaram a se tornaram mais _simpáticos_, óbvio dentro dos padrões dos gigantes. De montanhas mudas, passaram a coisas muito grandes que tentavam falar algo em inglês, mas só saiam palavras desconexas e sem sentido. Apenas Hermione e Gina tomaram o chá de uma chaleira que pelo tamanho caberia um homem adulto dentro. Grope as serviu com xícaras do tamanho de pratos e Hermione ia tirando a varinha para que pudesse encolher sua xícara, Gina a interrompeu. Hagrid fez a troca, retirou de dentro de seu enorme casaco de pele de toupeira, duas xícaras de metal e deu às garotas.

Quando a noite já dava sinais que queria cobrir o céu, e sol não mais emanava a luz e calor do dia, Harry achou melhor que deveriam ir embora. Ele não gostava da idéia de atravessar a floresta proibida pela noite. Havia muito mais do que imaginavam dentro daquela floresta, ou além dela. Os quatro se despediram dos gigantes, agradeceram e juntos com Hagrid adentraram na escuridão de árvores, galhos e folhas para que chegassem nos jardins do colégio. Quando já avistavam a cabana de Hagrid, o amigo parou.

– Vocês conseguem ir até lá sozinhos. Tenho que voltar para passar a noite na clareira. – Hagrid armou o arpão com um estalido opaco. – Obrigado por terem vindo. Grope ficou muito feliz, e eu também.

– Hagrid, você sabe que pode contar conosco! – disse Harry sinceramente.

– Obrigado Harry! Vocês também contem comigo! – e com um sorriso virou-se e começou a caminhar, mas antes que deles, muito se afastasse, Hermione o chamou.

– Hagrid! – a amigo meio gigante virou-se. Hermione continuou. – Dumbledore já sabe dos gigantes? – Hagrid deu um sorriso bobo, acenou para os quatro e continuou caminhando até a escuridão lhe engolir completamente.

– Que houve com ele? – perguntou Rony desconfiado.

– Não entendi por que ele não respondeu... – comentou Gina inconformada, enquanto atravessavam o gramado na direção do castelo.

– Pois a resposta está á sua frente. – disse Mione incisiva. À frente dos quatro, Dumbledore, McGonnagal e Snape caminhavam na direção da cabana de Hagrid.

– Potter! Weasley! – exclamou Snape. – o que fez perambulando nos jardins? Não seria mais conveniente estudar os Doze Usos do Sangue de Dragão?

– Severo! – advertiu McGonnagal. – Assuntos sobre o desempenho escolar não nos diz respeitam! No entanto, Harry, Ronald, Hermione e Ginevra o que vocês fazem aqui à essa hora, quando deveriam estar no salão principal jantando?

– Minerva, – disse Dumbledore com calma – creio que vieram atrás do mesmo problema que o nosso. É realmente um _grande _problema.

– Nós... – começou Hermione na defensiva.

– Não se explique srta. Granger, eu sei onde foram e por que foram, só não entendo por que Hagrid não quis me contar. Penso que talvez também seja oportuno para que a aliança entre a sua AD...

– Dumbledore! – impediu Snape – Você nos disse que ainda abriria o assunto na próxima reunião.

– Severo, existem coisas na vida em que você não deve aguardar, você deve agir. _Você _sabe do que estou falando. – Dumbledore limpou a garganta e se dirigiu novamente a Harry. – Como ia dizendo, a aliança entra a AD e a Ordem, se torne mais forte através de seu ingresso na Ordem. Estou-lhe convidando, apenas um convite. Você não tem obrigação nenhuma de entrar. Me procure quando tiver certeza.


	20. A Viagem de Hermione

– CAPÍTULO VINTE –

_A Viagem de Hermione_

A segunda semana de fevereiro iniciou-se calma, os ventos não sopravam com violência, tampouco se extinguiam completamente. A neve que por semanas não caiu, voltou a congelar os gramados e encher os telhados das casas do vilarejo de Hogsmeade. A neve, que mal havia secado, encharcou os caminhos do castelo, e fez com que a aula de Herbologia fosse transferida para o andar térreo do castelo, onde eles ficaram a aula toda, aquecendo um punhado de sementes de fogo.

– Nem contei a vocês! – disse Hermione enquanto puxava mais um vaso cheio de sementes para sua direção. – Vocês se lembram daquela minha viagem à Londres?

– _Permanai Incêndio! _– exclamou Harry, e da ponta de sua varinha, chamas laranja avermelhadas iluminaram e esquentaram as pequenas sementes de fogo. – Aquela do Prof. Ivan?

– Exatamente Harry, ela irá acontecer amanhã. – Hermione lançou o feitiço sobre o vaso e ele ardeu nas chamas mágicas.

– Eu sinceramente gostaria de perder poções. – comentou Rony desconcertado, enquanto seu feitiço atingia a mesa e não as sementes.

– Pois eu irei ficar extremamente atrasada com a matéria, ainda mais no curso do Prof. Snape. – retorquiu Hermione desgostosa. – Como ia dizendo, eu queria que vocês me fizessem o favor de anotar tudo o que for dado amanhã nas masmorras para que depois eu conjure uma cópia para mim.

– Você realmente gosta de estudar Mione? – perguntou Rony incrédulo.

– Eu penso em crescer profissionalmente. – afirmou Hermione muito séria ao amigo.

No decorrer da aula o atrito entre Rony e Hermione havia desaparecido, e tinha se transformado numa conversa meiga e gentil, que chegou a irritar Harry. Hermione havia pedido a Gina que pegasse a câmera fotográfica de Cólin emprestada e juntas pudessem tirar fotos dos locais que visitariam. Gina, muito diferente de Hermione, não estava animada com a excursão, parecia com medo de que lá algo acontecesse, em períodos tão difíceis.

Durante o almoço, Hermione só sabia contar que estudar runas Antigas era excelente, e que o Prof. Ivan tinha o dom para lecionar. Rony concordava com tudo e dava á Hermione a chance de continuar gabando-se do curso de Runas e de sua excursão.

À tarde, na aula de Tonks, eles, coincidentemente, começaram a praticar a azaração do corte. Tonks que parecia muito empolgada como o novo feitiço, ficou decepcionada ao saber que quase todos seus alunos o executavam com perfeição sublime.

– Esse feitiço é extremamente avançado! – disse Tonks desconfiada – Onde vocês o aprenderam? – Harry olhou para Tonks e a bruxa piscou para o garoto. Ela continuou com a voz sarcástica. – Hein? Vocês ainda não me responderam! Onde?

Todos na sala de aula riram, á exceção de alguns alunos corvinais, que de nada sabiam da existência da AD. Quando a aula terminou, Tonks os dispensou, sem tarefas para casa e com tristeza, Harry e Rony partiram sozinhos, rumo a torre norte, onde teriam a aula mais chata de todas, Adivinhação.

Quando chegaram na sala quente e abafada, cheia de véus vermelhos e incenso acesos, cujo perfume adocicado penetrava, como sonífero, em suas narinas. As diversas mesinhas de chá estavam vazias, sobre elas havia apenas uma grande ampulheta de vidro. Dentro das ampulhetas, havia areia de diferentes cores, azul, prata, vermelho, verde, ouro, róseo, laranja. A areia das ampulhetas, diferente de uma ampulheta comum, dançava antes de se depositar no fundo, faziam círculos, curvas e parábolas.

Todos já estavam sentados aguardando o início da aula, e Sibila Trelawney apareceu em sua entrada triunfal, porém desgastada. Nem mesmo, Pavarti e Lilá Brown deram exclamações de excitação perante a entrada da professora. Sibila se sentou diante de seus amigos e disse com uma voz, fina.

– Bem, vocês já vêm estudando a Cronomancia há algum tempo, no entanto, chegou a hora em que você aprenderam o único feitiço que irei lhes ensinar. – Os olhos vidrados e aumentados pelas lentes de seus óculos, conferiram a professora uma expressão triste e vazia. – Bem, vocês devem estar se perguntando como um feitiço ajudaria na previ...

– Talvez Aritmancia fosse mais interessante que isso... – disse Rony para Harry – Odeio quando a Mi-Mione tem razão...

– Professora, você tirou as palavras de minha boca. – comentou Pavarti desconcertada.

– Minha cara, se você pudesse aguardar eu terminar. – Pavarti engoliu seco. – Obrigada. Bem, vocês estão com sua ampulheta à sua frente. Vocês podem perceber que a areia não cai diretamente no fundo da ampulheta. Porquê? Porque o tempo á algo mutável onde, nós, bruxos, podemos tirar proveito disso. Existem diversas formas de viajar no tempo. Existem os vira-tempos, instrumentos controlados pelo Departamento de Mistérios, que encerram em seu eixo o Feitiço do Tempo, muito difícil, esse feitiço não tem contra feitiço, quando algo é enfeitiçado pelo feitiço do tempo, ele será sempre preso ao feitiço como um árvore é à uma raiz. – Houve uma onde de exclamações entre os alunos.

– E existe também, uma forma de conhecer o passado sem interferir no futuro. São as lembranças. O fato da areia da ampulheta não cair diretamente, é porque o tempo se dilata para atender às lembranças de todos. Vocês podem visitar suas lembranças, quando quiserem. O maior desafio é executar o feitiço secundário do tempo, uma dose mais fraca do original. Sua fórmula é simples, porém tomem cuidado, se você confundirem o "t", com o "p" para sempre ficarão presos ao momento. Assim como essas ampulhetas, que estão paradas no horário de oito horas e sete minutos do meu primeiro dia de aula em Hogwarts.

Trelawney ergueu sua varinha. Pela primeira vez Harry via a varinha da professora, era uma varinha de madeira clara, e dela uma luz dourada emanava.

– _Autrefoiseum!_ – um flash de luz branca piscou e Harry viu a professora intacta, dura como pedra. Ela parecia estar viajando no tempo, no entanto ela estava ali, parada, em sua sala de aula. Houve mais um flash de luz branca e Trelawney voltou ao normal.

Harry achou que o pela primeira vez, aprendera alguma coisa na aula de Trelawney. Hermione invejou Rony e Harry por terem aprendido um feitiço do tempo. Ela os explicou que quando usara o vira-tempo, McGonnagal comentou sobre esses feitiços. Antes que terminassem de comer, Hermione e Gina se despediram dos dois e partiram dali para Londres, para a grande excursão do Prof. Ivan ("Grandes coisas!" Reclamou Harry para si mesmo, sem que Rony pudesse ouvir). Quando os dois amigos terminaram, de comer, juntos foram até o sétimo andar na torre da Grifinória, onde pegaram seus livros, penas e tinteiros e puseram tudo na mochila. Rony teve um pequeno problema ao tentar enfiar o Livro de Poções em sua mochila, a mochila se encolhia cada vez que o livro tentava entrar, por fim Rony resolveu levá-lo na mão.

As masmorras estavam frias como de costume, mesmo o vapor que emanava dos caldeirões não conseguia esquentar o local. O barulho irritante das goteiras entupia os ouvidos de Harry e Rony. O cheiro era acre e para piorar tudo, Malfoy parecia estar adorando o fato de que ele havia feito um bom ensaio dos Doze Usos do Sangue de Dragão. Tiveram de escutar a aula toda as piadinhas, mais sarcásticas de todas, ao menos Crabbe e Goyle, burros como são, não haviam atingido algum N.O.M.'s em poções e logo não podiam rir das piadas de Malfoy. Entretanto, a claque da vez era composta por Pansy Parkinson e Theodore Nott. Rony que além de copiar anotações extras para Hermione, fez o que a amiga sempre fazia, ficou sussurrando para Harry. "Não se incomode, não se incomode". Ao fim da aula, Snape passou três rolos de dever de casa e por algum motivo não havia tirado nem cinco pontos da Grifinória.

O restante do dia transcorreu lento, a aula de Feitiços, foi extremamente divertida, porém a ausência de Hermione parecia entristecer tanto Rony que o amigo estava muito quieto aquele dia. Em alguns instantes, como na hora do almoço ele comentava.

– A Mione deve chegar depois da aula do Hagrid.

Após o almoço, a aula de trato das criaturas mágicas foi um tanto quanto agitada, os murtiscos necessitavam ser alimentados, e essa não foi uma tarefa muito agradável. Hagrid parecia um pouco chateado assim como Rony. Harry tinha perfeita ciência de que o problema de Hagrid era os gigantes. Dumbledore o havia descoberto e com isso perdeu um pouco de sua confiança. Hagrid prezava a amizade de Dumbledore como se ela fosse mais valiosa que uma centena de galeões.

Quando a aula terminou e eles começaram a caminhar rumo aos grandes degraus de pedra, os dois grifinórios avistaram um grupo de alunos vindos dos portões da escola. Rony abriu um grande sorriso, Harry sabia que ele estava assim porque a excursão de Hermione havia acabado e ela havia voltado. Rony mudou a direção e foi caminhando em direção aos excursionistas. No meio do grupo Rony avistou Mione e correu para abraçá-la. Gina riu e cumprimentou Harry.

– E então? Como foi passar um dia sem nossa ilustre presença? – disse Gina rindo.

– Foi realmente difícil! – riu Harry enquanto subiam as escadarias de mármore, para que juntos chegassem ao Salão Comunal. – O Rony ficou realmente quieto!

– É mesmo? – perguntou Hermione curiosa – Você não me disse isso! – disse Hermione a Rony. Todos riram muito. Quando chegaram ao salão comunal. Sentaram-se em suas poltronas preferidas e Hermione começou a contar-lhes sobre a viagem. Gina também interferia na história.

– Nós fomos para lá com o Nôitbus, era muito mais rápido que o trem e como éramos apenas vinte e sete, coubemos com folga no ônibus de três andares.

– A Hermione não ficou quieta um minuto. Ela e o Prof. Ivan conversaram exaustivamente sobre o significado do alfa na simbologia celta. – interrompeu Gina e vendo a expressão de incompreensão de Rony e Harry disse. – Mas isso não importa.

– Chegamos no Beco Diagonal, onde fomos direto para o Gringotes e de lá para o Museu do Banco Bruxo: O Gringotes. – Hermione pegou uma sacola de papel que havia pego no Museu e retirou uma bandeirola branca e verde musgo, escrita em dourado: _Museu Gringotes, Eu fui._ – Todos ganhamos estas bandeirolas, fiquei realmente contente.

– A Mione só ficava olhando para tudo! – comentou Gina – Tirei fotos de tudo o que podia.

– Ah sim! As fotos. – Hermione novamente recorreu a sacola de papel e retirou a máquina de retrato de Cólin. A garota deu um toque com a varinha e a tampa traseira abriu e o filme voou para as mãos de Hermione.

– Compramos essa poção reveladora, lá no Beco Diagonal! – disse Gina entusiasmada.

– _Plateux!_ – uma bandeja de prata foi conjurada por Hermione e a garota a pôs sobre a mesinha de centro. Gina rapidamente pegou um frasquinho com um líquido negro. Retirando a rolha que encerrava o gargalo, Gina despejou a poção na bandeja. Um forte cheiro de pneu queimado invadiu a narina de todos. Hermione desenrolou o filme e o pôs no fundo da bandeja. O líquido negro aos poucos foi clareando, quando ele atingiu uma tonalidade de branco perolado, Hermione retirou as fotos de dentro da bandeja.

– _Evanesco_! – exclamou Harry e o líquido e a bandeja desapareceram.

As fotos estavam realmente muito boas, a solução que haviam comprado fez com que as fotos tivessem um movimento perfeito. Hermione e Gina acenavam em frente ao gringotes, riam juntas sentadas sobre uma enorme moeda de pedra, além de muitas outras.

– Que é isso, Mione? – perguntou Rony enquanto analisava uma foto específica.

– Deixe me ver. – Harry pegou a foto e não entendeu nada. A foto retratava uma pedra velha, cheia de baixos relevos, tinha um formato irregular e no centro havia um crivo fundo e rubro. A pedra parecia mudar sua superfície a cada instante. Harry achou que estava vendo de cabeça para baixo, no entanto em nenhuma direção a foto parecia ter sentido. Hermione puxou a foto e instantaneamente respondeu.

– É uma pedra rúnica! É a pedra rúnica. Faz parte das Runas de Victoria, o novo achado do Banco. Eu vi isso lá... No entanto essa codificação me parece nova...

Rony sussurrou para Harry. – Ela vai à bi...

– Preciso ir a biblioteca!

– Eu vou com você!


	21. O Véu da Morte

– CAPÍTULO VINTE E UM –

_O Véu da Morte_

O dia dos namorados havia chegado, e pela primeira vez em Hogwarts ele havia percebido, que neste dia, as garotas ficavam mais volúveis e o burburinho dos cochichos era mais alto. Aproveitando uma data sutilmente festiva, o segundo domingo do mês, foi o dia em que todos os alunos puderam visitar o vilarejo de Hogsmeade, embora a maioria desejasse correr para a Dedos-De-Mel e comer um monte guloseimas ou, tomar um cerveja amanteigada no três vassouras, foram poucos os alunos que foram ao vilarejo. Assim como no natal, os alunos, principalmente os Lufa-lufas, estavam receosos de que mais um ataque pudesse ocorrer.

Embora Harry estivesse com muita vontade de visitar o povoado preferiu ficar no castelo, já que Rony e Hermione foram sozinhos. Não que os amigos não o tenham convidado, mas ele sabia que não queria interferir assim como fizera na sede da ordem. Neville, Simas e Dino o chamaram, mas ele preferiu ficar na torra da Grifinória, acompanhado Gina em uma maratona de estudo de poções.

– Não, Gina, as pedras da lua, fazem outra coisa! – disse Harry indicando com o dedo seus antigos desenhos do quinto ano. – Beladonas é que atuam em um composto de limpeza!

– Não entendo por que sou tão ruim em tudo. – comentou chateada.

– Você não é ruim em nada! Você é até b...-boa demais!

Gina riu.

– Poções não são meu forte, além do que ainda nem sei o que vou fazer, e se delas vou precisar!

– Vocês não vão ter aconselhamento profissional não?

– Acho que só mais no final do semestre.

– Ano passado a Umbridge inspecionou minha consulta. – Harry começou a imitar a ex-professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, uma cobra em pessoa, malévola e egoísta, e sem espera Harry derramou seu tinteiro. O estrago foi geral. Os pergaminhos foram encharcados por tinta e mesmo que Gina e Harry gritassem, "_Evanesco!Evanesco!_" a escorria mais ainda. Tentando recuperar alguma coisa os dois foram ao chão e recuperaram alguns pergaminhos e um punhados pernas molhadas com tinta negra.

– Não acredito no que eu consegui fazer! – disse Harry perplexo com as mangas e as barras das vestes sujas. – Um tinteiro e todo esse estrago.

– Eu gosto de estudar com você. – disse Gina sem graça. – Mas mesmo assim, – começou rindo – acho que não vou agüentar estudar um pouco mais da matéria do Snape.

Os dois riram e ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes, conversaram o dia todos, sobre os mais diversos assuntos, desde a sucessão ministerial até o extinto FALE da Hermione. Gina lhe contou que de fato o FALE ainda não havia acabado completamente, Hermione lhe contara que estava apenas pensando em novas formas de conduta, mas que dentro de Hogwarts ele ficará adormecido. Harry ficou extasiado olhando a garota, seus longos cabelos ruivos, ondulavam sobre seu ombro e escorriam até o seu colo. Harry contraiu o sub-abdômen e antes que percebesse, estava rindo de Gina, que havia acabado de lhe contar uma piada de um vampiro louco e um trouxa que sabia demais.

– Realmente! Como o vampiro iria entrar na casa dele? – Harry riu mais um pouco e Gina o acompanhou.

– Você já pensou na próxima reunião da AD? – disse Gina sugestiva.

– Não ainda, não, aprender aquela Azaração do Corte não foi fácil. Fiquei dias praticando durante os intervalos. – e finalizando disse – Eu peguei de um livro, lá da sala da AD.

– Já que nós dois ficamos aqui nesse castelo, – disse Gina com a monotonia na voz – poderíamos ir até a Sala Precisa e pesquisar alguma coisa para a reunião de quarta-feira.

– Boa idéia. Me espera aqui. Vou pegar o mapa do maroto. – Harry correu e subiu as escadas que davam acesso ao dormitório masculino. Quando entrou no aposento circular, foi em direção a sua cama e de dentro de seu malão puxou o mapa do maroto. Antes que fechasse seu malão, Harry viu seu reflexo perto de algumas roupas velhas, ele olhou novamente e viu um espelho velho, semi coberto por um papelão velho. Era o espelho de Duas-Faces de Sirius. Ele balançou a cabeça para tentar não pensar em seu padrinho, mas a imagem de sirius em um espelho não lhe saia da cabeça. Ele fechou o malão e foi ao encontro de Gina.

Enquanto os dois caminhavam pelo sétimo andar, Harry ficou um pouco mais quieto, embora lutasse contra si mesmo para que conversasse descentemente com Gina. Ela contava satisfeita que havia conseguido fazer uma finta de Andreas no último treino de quadribol e Harry apenas confirmava com a cabeça e falava momentâneos "Ah!" ou "É.". Harry desejou que chegassem logo até a Sala precisa, para que pudesse encher sua cabeça com outra coisa que não fosse a morte de seu padrinho.

– Senhor Potter! – uma voz esganiçada gritou. Harry procurou á sua volta e não viu ninguém, só notou a presença do dono da voz quando direcionou seu olhar para o chão. Viu uma criatura de no máximo um metro e com enormes orelhas que se pareciam com asas de morcego. Era Dobby.

– Que prazer Dobby encontrar o Senhor! Dobby muito feliz! – disse o elfo.

– Olá Dobby! – disse Gina muito simpática.

– Olá, você me parece muito gentil, minha senhora!

Gina riu.

– Bem Dobby, nós estávamos de passagem. Até mais! – e dizendo isso Dobby desaparatou. Harry teve certeza de que havia ouvido um grito de sarcasmos por parte de Dobby, mas seguiu em frente sem dar muita atenção. Quando avistou o bruxuleio dos archotes que ladeavam a tapeçaria de Barnabás, o amalucado, Harry avistou a parede lisa. A parede que escondia o melhor aposento do castelo. A Sala Precisa. Gina olhou para Harry e ele olhou para ela. O vento entrou no corredor impetuoso, como se com ele trouxesse mais do que ar. Harry caminhou até a parede de pedra lisa. Quando se aproximou uma porta preta apareceu. Ele pôs a mão na maçaneta e esta estava trancada. _Como assim? _Pensou consigo mesmo. Tentou novamente a mais uma vez a porta não abriu. Ultimamente estava cansado de encontrar portas fechadas. Tentou pela terceira vez e quando assim o fez, escutou um estalido gélido do trinco da fechadura. Gina se aproximou.

Quando a porta se abriu, o aposento usado para praticar as reuniões da AD, havia sido substituído por um local de pedra fria. O enorme salão era retangular e a porta se localizava na parte mais alta. Abaixo diversos degraus escalonados convergiam para um mesmo ponto. No meio da sala, lá embaixo, havia um patamar um pouco mais fundo. Sobre ele erguiam-se um arco de pedra, cujos blocos formadores estavam tão desgastados e quebrados em alguns pontos, que Harry se surpreendeu que ainda se mantivesse de pé. Novamente ele estava surpreso com aquele arco. Sem apoio algum, um véu negro, antigo e esfarrapado ondulava levemente. Novamente havia se deparado com aquele véu. Mas estava na Sala Precisa, em Hogwarts! Como uma sala do ministério viria parar ali? Por alguns instantes ficou se questionando sobre como aquilo estava ali.

Harry olhou para o véu e sentiu medo. Sentiu o medo de perder mais alguém, o medo de ter medo, o medo do medo. Não sabia se deveria descer e novamente analisar aquele véu, cujo outro lado jamais seria de sua ciência, ou se deveria permanecer ali sentado esperando que algo ocorresse. Mas o que ele realmente queria naquele momento era que tivesse seu padrinho de volta. Que em uma atitude de arrependimento por ter sumido tanto tempo, voltasse. A voz de Gina lhe gritando, não lhe atingia. Harry sentiu uma lagrima descer-lhe do olho. Levantou-se e começou a descer os degraus de pedra com grandes saltos. Seus olhos úmidos foram secos pelo vento da descida. Harry ficou frente a frente com o véu.

Harry ergueu a varinha.

– _IMPEDIMENTA!_ – a voz do garoto ecoou no silêncio e atravessou o véu sem nem ao menos interferir em suas ondulações. Gina ainda lhe chamava o nome. Harry não sairia dali enquanto não descobrisse do que se tratava aquele maldito véu. Não sairia dali sem uma explicação, mesmo que fosse necessário morrer ali esperando. Ele queria descobri o que era aquilo.

Harry escutou o grito agudo de Gina mesclado ao zunido fino que vinha de cima. Harry olhou para cima e viu um teto negro, tão negro que parecia inexistente. Era como se estivesse dentro de uma caixa sem tampa, guardada em um quarto escuro. De repente, um quadrado cor de madeira começou a descer do escuro infinito. O zunido fino que escutava estava aumentando. Quando olhou novamente para cima, o pequeno quadrado revelou-se sendo uma estante pesada de madeira que caiu sobre o arco de pedra destruindo o completamente. Harry escutou o barulho de tecido sendo rasgado e ficou extremamente contente. As lágrimas se esvaíram, mas a curiosidade não. Harry sente que Gina desceu os degraus e está atrás dele. A estante estava repleta de livros iguais. Alguns os livros eram azuis pavão e tinham familiares letras douradas, todas muito floreadas. E outros eram negros e possuíam letras quadradas escritas em prata.

– Essa estante! – exclamou Gina, a voz ecoando no aposento – Ela estava lá naquela sala da Ordem! Eu e Hermione vimos esses livros! Eles são do ministério!

Harry não deu atenção a Gina e puxou um livro intitulado _Segredos da Magia – Departamento de Mistérios – 1981_. Harry ficou ávido pela curiosidade de ler aquelas páginas e quando abriu o livro, um grito fino e renitente ecoou por alguns instantes. Quando o grito do livro findou diversas vozes, ficaram entoando em seus ouvidos, como se naquele momento o aposento estivesse cheio de gente. Harry folheou algumas páginas e viu que a maioria estavam em branco, totalmente limpas, não fosse pela presença das traças que o tempo trouxe. Harry folheou um pouco mais e ao final do mesmo achou uma pequena nota. _Profecia adicionada á estante oitenta e quatro._ Sabia que era sua profecia. Guardou o livro e puxou outro, e outro, e outro. Todos em branco. Quando puxou um dos últimos livros restantes, ele folheou e viu que haviam um página escrita até a metade. O livro era datado de mil oitocentos e cinqüenta e nove.

_O véu da morte foi concebido em conjunto pelos inomináveis Alvério Loosi e Ângela Condery, foi um projeto que ocuparam em toda sua vida profissional, tendo o êxito final em dezembro de 1852. O véu da morte foi criado para que aprisione pessoas, bruxas ou não, em um outro plano tridimensional. Usados em sua composição, feitiços da memória e de aparatação. Além das maldições da Morte e da Prisão. Ângela o descreve da seguinte forma:_

"O véu foi criado, para o uso de extremos casos, deverá permanecer encarcerado em um aposento que o evidencie para que ninguém, posse tocá-lo e assim se machucar seriamente. O chamamos de Véu da Morte, pois até hoje ninguém nunca voltou do outro plano. A pessoa que o atravessa, fica então como morta. Não há o que fazer."

_Um fato curiós a respeito deste artefato poderosíssimo é que qualquer pessoa, que viu a morte com os próprios olhos, escuta ecos que acreditam, serás vozes dos que já passaram. O Véu da Morte, foi obra única. Como é quase impossível manuseá-lo, os Ministérios da Magia da Inglaterra, do Brasil e da Nova Zelândia, responsabilizaram-se pela proteção do véu que foi divido em trás partes, e hoje são escondidos da comunidade mágica, e tido como um mito._

Harry terminou de ler e desejou que saísse dali o mais rápido possível. Havia acabado de ler a constatação final de que Sirius havia realmente ido. Harry pela primeira vez desde que havia visitado aquela sala, chorou pela morte do padrinho. Sentiu que toda sua tristeza escondida estava sendo expelida, como se algo de podre estivesse sendo extirpado do seu ser. Gina parecia muito assustada, e havia se ajoelhado ao lado do amigo e o abraçava com força. Ele olhou para ela e sentiu medo de perdê-la, e o medo que estava sentido desde que entrara naquele lugar, estava se espalhando até os fios de seu cabelo. Uma voz latejava em sua mente. _Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas... _A direção de seu medo começou a mudar, agora sentia medo de não atingir o objetivo. _O Lorde das Trevas desconhece... _Ele tinha um trunfo. _O outro sobreviver..._ Sabia que tinha o poder, só não sabia usá-lo. Gina o abraçou com muita força e Harry não chorou mais. Decidiu não perder tempo, já que talvez seu destino não durasse muito, colou a ponta de seu nariz no nariz de Gina e quando enxergou si mesmo na íris da _amiga_ fechou seu olhos e ficou ali. Acontecesse o que acontecesse, ele teria seus amigos, e Ginevra Weasley, sua maior fortaleza.


	22. O Passado Volta à vida

– CAPÍTULO VINTE E DOIS –

_O Passado Volta a Vida_

Harry Potter havia mudado muito desde o dia em que havia constatado de que seu padrinho havia morrido. Harry, não era mais o garoto risonho e tímido que sempre fora. Havia passado por tantas mudanças psicológicas e comportamentais, que havia mudado completamente. Os alegres olhos verdes, agora estavam sempre vidrados, o garoto estava muito quieto ultimamente, e mesmo Gina, em quem sua confiança havia sido depositada, ele conversava muito pouco. Ele havia sido tomado por uma energia tão pesada que mal conseguia pensar em seu futuro. Olhava todos ao seu redor, pareciam tolos demais, infantis demais; fracos demais. Em uma aula de Transfiguração, Harry pode finalmente contar aos amigos, sobre o que havia ocorrido na Sala Precisa.

– A Gina, ficou lá em cima, eu não resisti e comecei a descer... – McGonnagal os observava com os lábios crispados. – O véu ficou ondulando e as vozes vieram ao meu ouvido de forma que ficou difícil se concentrar. Foi quando uma est... – por alguns centímetros, a mão de Harry não foi atingida por um raio de luz azul ofuscante que cortou a calmaria da sala de aula.

– Srta. Granger! Esperava um comportamento mais adequado ao seu perfil! – reclamou a professora indignada com seu pupilo. – espero que o que você esteja falando seja algo de útil aos seus dois amigos. – Como ia dizendo. A cor dos cabelos pode alterar drasticamente a aparência das pessoas. Quem pensa em uma carreira da Auror, seria melhor que prestasse atenção! – Harry não olhou para professora. – Digam: _Chevelures!_

Após a aula de McGonnagal, os três foram caminhando para o salão principal. Os três começaram a descer as escadas do segundo andar quando encontraram Gina junto com Luna, que o olhou de forma diferente. As duas se juntaram ao grupo, e chegaram até a estátua de Gregório, o Infeliz e desceram até o andar térreo.

– Mas então é apenas um portal? – disse Rony incrédulo.

– Portal? Para onde? – interrompeu Luna com seus olhar esbugalhando alternando entre Harry e Rony.

– Estão falando do Arco que encontramos ano passado no Departamento de Mistérios. – informou Gina rapidamente.

– Aquele Arco me dava arrepios. – comentou Hermione.

– Ele realmente é perigoso. Aprisiona pessoa em um outro plano. E elas ficam presas para sempre... – disse Harry com a seriedade de sempre. O garoto sentiu uma mão delicada lhe tocar as costas. Em sua frente Cho Chang passou e olhou para o garoto com um olhar de indignação. A mão em suas costas era Gina, pedindo para que melhorasse o humor.

– Vamos lá! Você não pode ficar assim! – comentou Gina.

Harry encarou a garota.

– Eu ainda não contei para vocês! – mudou Hermione rápido de assunto – Eu descobri umas coisas novas sobre aquela pedra rúnica que eu e Gina visitamos.

Ao chegar, Harry viu o teto encantado e ficou feliz de ver que no céu da noite havia estrelas e que as diversas nuvens cinzentas que ocuparam a paisagem por meses, pareciam não mais estar presentes. O grupo dividiu-se. Todos se despediram de Luna e foram sentar-se à mesa da Grifinória, onde diversas travessas com perus, presuntos, pudins de rins e muitas batatas os aguardavam. Sentaram-se um de frente para o outro, Gina e Harry defronte para Rony e Mione. Rony já ia se servindo de uma grande porção de batatas, Hermione voltou a falar.

– Bem na verdade, tem muito haver com você Gina! – a garota que estava cortando um pedaço de carne com a faca levou um susto e fez com que a faca voasse no ar e caísse no chão fazendo o maior estardalhaço – Não é nada de mais...

– Você me olhou de um jeito... – Comentou a garota. –...Pensei que fosse algo sério.

– Bem, na verdade é sério. – Harry olhou para Hermione. – Você se lembra de um sonho estranho, você nos contou aqui no café da manhã? Um que você via uma pirâmide. – Harry sabia que estava interessado na palavra _pirâmide_, mas não entendia o porquê.

– Lembro! Ele foi realmente engraçado. Acordei confusa. – relembrou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

– Então, – começou Hermione – você sabe que não acredito nessas coisas de Adivinhação, certo?

– Certo. – respondeu Harry.

– Então, o engraçado é que aquelas runas são formadas por anagramas alfas, você sabe o que são anagramas alfas! – clamou á Gina.

– Jura? Pensei que fossem, sigma ou então, teta, mas são alfas.

– Hei! Hei! – interrompeu Rony – O que são anagramas alfo, zigma e tete?

– Anagramas, são nomes que, se reorganizarmos as letras criam novas palavras. Não é alfo, nem zigma ou tete. Alfa, sigma e teta são os níveis de complexidade de uma Runa Antiga. Alfa é a mais bem feita runas, a mais bem preparada, e a mais difícil de ser interpretada.

– 'Tá bom Mione! – pediu Gina – Conta logo!

– Se interpretados a partir do quadrante segundo, a runa que tenho a foto, conta a história de um príncipe que viu despojado de seu reino. – Hermione pôs a mochila no colo e enfiou o rosto dentro da mesma. A voz abafada pela mochila disse. – Eu anotei a interpretação. Aqui achei!

Hermione retirou o pergaminho e nele a fina caligrafia de Hermione havia escrito um pequeno texto, todo em rimas com no máximo seis linhas.

_Com Herpo e Paracelso, o príncipe estudou,_

_Na grande Maraton, a Enguia esbelta!_

_A coroa tomada pera força da Espada,_

_No seio da Bretanha fundou,_

_Amistad ond ali era celta,_

_Deixou sua entrada._

_Rathan Salzriels_

Harry releu o pergaminho umas quinze vezes até concluir que realmente não havia entendido nada. Hermione puxou o pergaminho e disse:

– Isso como eu disse, é apenas o quadrante segundo. Lido do quadrante terceiro temos isso.

_O proeum do príncipe,_

_Em lótus será usado_

_Cobras vocarem_

_Amistad ond ali era celta_

_Lótus en locus_

_Tudem finda_

_Salazar Slytherin (?)_

_Proeum terás (?)_

Novamente foi necessário ler umas quinhentas vezes para se tirar alguma conclusão do que havia escrito. Das duas hipóteses uma seria correta, ou aquilo não era inglês, ou então Hermione não sabia mais escrever.

– O que é isso? – perguntou Harry curioso.

– Vocês não estão vendo? – perguntou Gina com incredulidade.

– Só um lembrete, – informou Rony sarcástico. – Não fazemos o curso de Runas.

– O primeiro papel você entenderam?

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– É exatamente a descrição do sonho de Gina! – exclamou Mione – Quando você leu Herpo, não associou a Herpo, o sujo? Criador dos basíliscos?

– É mesmo! – argumentou Rony desnecessariamente.

– Então! – disse Gina – Eu sonhei com um bruxo entregando um ninho e um sapo á um jovem que trazia na cabeça um enfeite de flores roxas!

– O enfeite, você o associou com príncipe? – disse Harry descrente. – E a enguia com cobra gigante?

– Isso mesmo Harry! – disse Hermione contente.

– E o restante do texto? – perguntou Harry – Amistad e entrada?

– Você só é capaz de decodificá-las caso você consiga decodificar a segunda. – afirmou Gina analisando o papel – Uma Runa interalfa.

– Na segunda parte, fala do poder, proeum, de um príncipe, possivelmente esse Rathan que assina o fim da Runa. – começou Hermione – E depois fala _cobras vocarem_, que significa cobras falantes. Isso lhe lembra alguém?

– Salazar Slytherin! – afirmou Harry. – Ascendente de Voldemort.

– Isso mesmo Harry! Rathan Salzriels é um outro anagrama de Salazar Slytherin! – Você daria um bom aluno de Runas. Só que no final da runa, o tempo corroeu o mármore e a inscrição se apagou. Por isso a interrogação no nome de Slytherin e a identificação do poder.

– Era por isso que Dumbledore nos impediu de ficar na Sala dos Documentos da Ordem! – disse Harry entusiasmado. – Aquela sala guarda a genealogia de Slytherin e logo também sabe que poder é esse! – _Mas porque esconder de mim? _pensou Harry. Justo ele que estava na empreitada fantástica de derrotar o maior bruxo das Trevas que o mundo já viu. Às vezes era difícil entender as decisões de Dumbledore.


	23. As Eleições Ministeriais

– CAPÍTULO VINTE E TRÊS –

_As Eleições Ministeriais_

Toda aquela informação não foi absorvida por Harry no mesmo instante que as recebeu. O conhecimento, adquirido no jantar da noite anterior, fizera com que, toda determinação e coragem que Harry havia criado após conhecer o poder do Véu da Morte, fossem transformados em um turbilhão de pensamentos. A certeza da vitória fora substituída por milhares de dúvidas e incertezas que martelavam sua cabeça durante todo instante.

Com a proximidade do fim do ano letivo, os professores começaram a ser mais exigentes e suas aulas passaram ter muito mais deveres e exercícios do que conversas e bate-papos. Flitwick, que normalmente lecionava com muita calma, deu em uma única aula, três feitiços diferentes. McGonnagal havia tratado seus alunos com a varinha na mão e o chicote na outra. A cobrança costumeira virou exigência imprescindível e com isso Rony, Harry, Dino, que nas últimas aulas não conseguiam transfigurar o cabelo um do outro, obtiveram sucesso e saíram da aula, cada um com o cabelo de uma cor diferente. Algumas horas depois seus cabelos voltaram ao normal.

Snape gastou três aulas consecutivas, até que todos soubessem os Doze Usos do Sangue de Dragão sem consultar nada, livro ou pergaminho. Na quarta aula ele começou a lecionar o preparo de poções com o sangue de dragão. Era uma poção que com uma gota curava todas as enfermidades causadas por poções, mas se posto duas gotas do sangue, a mesma poção vira um veneno dos mais fortes conhecidos. Sibila continuou a lecionar, sobre Cronomancia, tempo e memória. Em uma de suas aulas Harry visitou suas memórias e pode ver muitas coisas que já havia esquecido, como o dia em que ganhou a Taça de Quadribol.

Tonks agora havia trazido mais dois treinadores para que fizessem uma espécie de corrida de obstáculos. Eles entravam em um corredor e os cinco treinadores, lançavam jatos de luz, vermelha, dourada, verde, azul, e roxa que explodiam no ar ao colidir com um feitiço lançado por um aluno. Até Hagrid havia lhes mandado escrever uma redação de dois metros e meio a respeito dos hábitos noturnos do bezerro apaixonado, já que os murtiscos estavam com seus dias contados, já haviam aprendido como paralisá-lo, o que ele comia e seu habitat.

Sprout fechou o cerco e agora todas as aulas, eles encontravam uma planta diferente. Urzes mordentes, que embora tivessem dentes de aproximadamente dez centímetros, suas folhas quando queimadas produziam um vapor muito utilizado nas Doxycidas. As flores de lótus, pequenas flores de cinco pétalas com uma coloração lilás pareciam muito singelas e inúteis, e no entanto, tinham um poder de cura incalculável. Binns foi o único professor que continuou a lecionar em seu ritmo convencional. Todos os dias, ele atravessava o quadro negro e antes que alguém tivesse tempo de notar a sua presença na sala de aula, ele abria a boca e começava a falar sobre as coisas mais chatas e desinteressantes que poderiam existir. Além do que, sua voz sonífera atingia todos os alunos, talvez a não ser por Hermione, que nunca havia deixado de anotar tudo o que o professor fantasma dizia em sala.

No meio de tantas tarefas, problemas e dúvidas, a única coisa que fazia Harry esquecer dos problemas mundanos que o atormentavam todos os dias, eram os treinos de quadribol. Embora o time da Grifinória estivesse com mais de cem pontos de vantagem em relação a todas as outras casas e possuir uma equipe que se igualava ao seu time do terceiro ano, Rony insistia em treinar até a exaustão. Naquela quarta-feira, o time saiu do castelo e foi caminhando até o campo de quadribol. David e Laff, os batedores do time lideravam o grupo, Rony vinha mais atrás conversando com Ash e Linda sobre uma nova formação para o ataque, e por fim, Harry e Gina caminhavam sozinhos. Desde o dia na Sala Precisa, nenhum dos dois comentou o que aconteceu, e entre eles fluía um silêncio escandaloso que sempre era interrompido por algo ou alguém.

– Gina! – gritou Rony para a irmã – Venha aqui! Estamos criando uma nova formação! – Gina desentrelaçou os dedos delicados da mão de Harry e correu na direção do grupo mais adiante. Harry arfou em sinal de decepção.

Quando chegaram ao campo de quadribol, Harry foi o primeiro a levantar vôo. Harry sentiu o vento frio invadir-lhe as narinas e os pulmões, a sensação de liberdade aumentava a cada metro que subia até que as balizas douradas viraram pontinhos dourados e Harry desceu. O restante do time subiu após ele. O treino foi, como sempre, cansativo. Rony cobrava muito de todos e não se cansava de dizer, que um pequeno erro poderia se transformar na pior derrota e com isso eles perderiam a final da Copa Intercasas de Quadribol. No fim do treino, Harry trocou-se lentamente no vestiário. Gina parecia retardar cada minuto, dizendo a cada momento que havia esquecido de dobras as luvas, e ou guardar a goles. Um por um, os integrantes do time, foram indo embora até que restaram apenas os dois dentro do vestiário. Gina se levantou de súbito e Harry correu até ela e delicadamente a beijou. Sentiu-se em júbilo completo, Gina riu e Harry também riu.

Quando Harry chegou ao salão comunal com Gina, o mesmo já estava vazio, e na lareira apenas algumas brasas ardiam. As poltronas vermelhas estavam vazias, a não ser pela presença de Bichento, o gato laranja de Hermione. A lua brilhava redonda do outro lado da janela, sua luz prateada, iluminava algumas mesas que ainda aparavam livros e tinteiros esquecidos por alunos sonolentos e preguiçosos. Harry deu boa noite a Gina e foi direto para o dormitório.

Vagarosamente ele abriu a porta, e entrou delicadamente no dormitório. A escuridão reinava, quando ele sentiu os pés baterem no pesado malão de madeira, Harry parou de súbito. Ele escutou a voz de Rony exclamar.

– Lumos! – a expressão de Rony não era de bons amigos. – Onde você estava? – perguntou incisivo, os olhos em brasa. Harry não sabia o que responder para o amigo, não havia pensado nas conseqüências de sair com a irmã de seu melhor amigo. Antes que pudesse se defender ele escutou uma melodia calma e reconfortante, era o canto de Fawkes, a fênix de Dumbledore. Ele olhou para janela á procura do pássaro vermelho e a janelas estavam vazia, a porta estava fechada, e não havia como um pássaro ou qualquer outra coisa entrar no aposento sem que fosse notado. Ele olhou para os seus sapatos eles não estavam mais pretos, um luz intensamente dourada os iluminava. Rony perguntou para Harry o que era aquela luz e ele abaixou e puxou seu malão de debaixo da cama. Pela fresta do malão uma luz dourada emanava uniforme.

A luz que dali emanava era, sem dúvida alguma, da medalha que havia recebido de Dumbledore. Sem pensar muito Harry abriu o malão e viu que a medalha realmente estava em brasa. A bela fênix queimava em um fogo de chamas douradas que não queimavam as mãos. Quando Harry tocou na medalha, o canto da fênix cessou, ele se perguntou porque aquilo estava daquele jeito. Ele lembrou se de Dumbledore, "chame quando preciso", Harry simplesmente olhou para o amigo do seu lado e olhando para a medalha disse em um tom baixo. "Harry Potter! ".

Ao som do seu nome, a pequena medalha reiniciou o canto e Harry foi engolido por uma enorme massa de ar que a medalha espalhou. Quando ele menos esperou, estava sentado em uma cadeira de chintz. Era uma sala retangular muito comprida, suas paredes eram de calcário e seu chão feito com a mais dura pedra. À sua frente havia muitas outras cadeiras iguais às suas formando um círculo oval. Ao centro, uma mesa também oval, estava cheia de papéis, tinteiros, mapas fotos e instrumentos de prata que Harry já os conhecia do ano passado, aqueles instrumentos pertenciam a Dumbledore. Ele devia estar provavelmente na Sala de Reuniões da Ordem. Pouco a pouco integrantes da Ordem, foram se reunindo em torno da mesa. McGonnagal e Tonks sorriram-lhe, a Sra. Weasley olhou com desespero para o garoto e Snape olhou com desgosto para Harry. Assim que todos já haviam chegado, Dumbledore entrou na sala por meio da porta de seu escritório.

– Boa noite, – começou Dumbledore muito calmo. Usava longas vestes verdes com a barra das mangas em negro, seu chapéu cônico estava caído e era verde assim como o restante do conjunto. – Vi necessária a convocação de meus amigos aqui esta noite por motivos, vocês devem saber muito bem os quais! Amanhã, todos nós à exceção de Harry, iremos votar em alguém para eleger nosso novo ministro. Não creio que tenhamos muitas opções, no entanto volto aqui para alertar-vos de que votar em Dolores Umbridge é algo equiparado a ficar trancado em um cubículo com uma mortalha viva! – ninguém riu – Logo, volto a me expressar na posição ao lado da Madame Marchbanks, além de excelente bruxa, ela sempre foi minha amiga, tenho plana consciência de que ela é uma excelente indicada ao cargo e não me engano de que sua vitória amanhã depende apenas do nosso querer.

Todos concordaram, sabiam que um ministro negligente como Fudge faria Voldemort crescer mais e mais em poder e contingente. Sabia que deles dependia a vitória da Ordem sobre os Comensais de Voldemort. Harry perguntou para si mesmo se devia contar a Dumbledore sobre as Runas que Hermione havia descoberto, ele olhou para o Diretor e vendo seu olhar de exasperação, ele preferiu permanecer com suas dúvidas dentro de seu cérebro e não contar nada a ninguém.

– Bem, creio que é só isso por hoje. Já tratamos dos outros assuntos esta manhã, não vejo porque abrir uma nova discussão. – concluiu Dumbledore. Todos os integrantes desaparataram em segundos e foi o suficiente para que em poucos segundos restasse apenas, Dumbledore e Harry. Antes que Harry pudesse sorrir para o diretor, ele foi puxado por um gancho invisível. Estava voltando para seu dormitório. Quando sentiu os pés tocarem novamente o chão, ele não estava em seu dormitório escuro, abriu os olhos se viu sentado diante da mesa do diretor. Estava no escritório de Dumbledore. Quando virou-se para trás para ver as havia alguém ali, McGonnagal e Snape estavam de pé diante da porta, como se esperassem pela sua chegada.

– Potter! – disse Severo – Espere por Dumbledore.

– Ele que muito falar com você! – ponderou Minerva.

Harry confirmou com a cabeça e ficou sentado esperando. Harry ficou olhando para os porta retratos à cima das estantes de livros, os diversos ex-diretores e ex-diretoras de Hogwarts, dormiam um sono pesado e profundo, incapaz de ser alterado por um simples barulho. Seus rostos mostravam serenidade e tranqüilidade imperturbável. No entanto quando Harry escutou um barulho de algo pesado se arrastando, virou-se para trás e viu que Dumbledore acabava de chegar da Sala de Reuniões pela porta em seu escritório. Trazia consigo todos os instrumentos de prata que Harry havia visto sobre a mesa. Dumbledore que mantinha os aparelhos suspensos no ar, balançou a varinha e eles foram levitando sozinhos e se guardaram dentro de um armário.

– Harry! Fico feliz em ver que está bem. – os olhos azuis de Dumbledore encontraram os verdes olhos de Lílian representada por Harry. – Lhe chamei aqui porque devia te contar uma coisa muito séria. Tão séria quanto nossa última conversa em junho passado. – Harry engoliu em seco, sua vida a cada dia recebia um trauma.

– Voldemort. Ele é nosso assunto. Você bem sabe que será você que irá derrotá-lo e que de você todas nossas vidas dependem?

– Sim.

– Então, pensei que devia ter lhe contado isso no fim do ano passado, porém retive a informação, algo que iria lhe parecer de muito mau gosto se contado naquela ocasião. Você me parece bem melhor, parece que ainda não superou, – Dumbledore suspirou – assim como eu ainda não superei muitas coisas. Bem, digamos que Voldemort está a um passo de vantagem de você. Vocês dois são inimigos notórios e todo o poder que ele tinha lhe foi transferido. Se um dia ele cair, a culpa será inteiramente dele, lembre-se disso, foi ele que o escolheu, ele saberá disso quando for a hora certa. Vamos logo, você precisa dormir. – disse o diretor para si mesmo. – A única diferença entre Voldemort e você, são as escolhas que ambos fizeram e você já parece ter feito a sua. Voldemort conhece seu poder maior, seu maior trunfo é ter conhecido a morte. Embora não tenha morrido ele passou por experiência que jamais iremos passar. Você, no entanto também passou por experiências que Riddle não possui, você sabe disso no seu mais profundo ser. Este é seu maior trunfo sobre o Lorde e ele não sabe disso!

– E qual é esse meu poder? – disse Harry curioso?

– Harry, seria inútil eu lhe falar se você não o conhecesse, é algo tão forte que palavras não representariam suas grandeza, nem explicariam sua existência.

O dia seguinte foi realmente muito calmo, entre muitas coisas, os professores se destacaram pelo nervosismo decorrente das Eleições Ministeriais. Embora, o posto de votação mais próximo fosse Hogsmeade, todos os alunos foram dispensados das aulas da manhã visto que todos os professores e funcionários deveriam votar com calma e sem atropelos. O Profeta Diário trouxe em sua manchete a pergunta, "QUEM? " , e explicou o novo sistema de votação.

As antigas cédulas de pergaminho antifeitiços, agora receberam um Feitiço de Toque e não mais será necessário o uso de penas ou tinta, o toque da varinha marcará o candidato. As cédulas irão ser encaminhadas para a Urna Central no Ministério, que conta os votos automaticamente. Toda a comunidade bruxa maior de idade é convidada a votar no posto mais próximo de sua atual residência. Em sua última parcial a Urna Central havia contado quatrocentos e setenta e dois votos para Dolores Umbridge, funcionária do Ministério que lidera as pesquisas. A candidata de oposição, Madame Marchbanks, têm trezentos e noventa e sete votos, o que não é pouco, ainda faltam muitos bruxos para votar, o que torna essa parcial apenas um parâmetro.

– Eu não acredito que aquela bruxa se candidatou? – perguntou Hermione inconformada enquanto lia o jornal.

– É o que parece. – disse Harry com desgosto.

– Ela não vai ganhar, sinto que não. – afirmou Gina.

– Olha! Você está fazendo premonições! – brincou Rony e todos riram.

O ócio da manhã foi ocupado por um passeio ao lago, onde os quatro se sentaram embaixo da frondosa faia que um dia seus mais próximos haviam se sentado para conversar. O sol brilhava fraco no céu e seus raios iluminavam as altas paredes de pedra que constituíam as torrinhas e torreões. A superfície do lago estava lisa como um espelho grande de mais e as montanhas que rodeavam a propriedade da escola, pareciam morrinhos de areia cobertos por um grosso cobertor verde musgo. A cabana de Hagrid compunha a paisagem com sua enorme chaminé liberando nuvens repolhudas de fumaça.

As aulas da parte da tarde, foram interrompidas diversas vezes. Todos os professores iam até as janelas e recebiam atualizações das eleições por meio de corujas. Ao fim do dia Hermione recebeu o Profeta Vespertino, edição extra. Em sua manchete, grossas letras pretas diziam. "CONSERVADORISMO PERDE! NOVO MINISTRO ELEITO É MADAME MARCHBANKS! "


	24. Madame MarchBanks

– CAPÍTULO VINTE E QUATRO –

_Madame Marchbanks_

Quando Harry leu a notícia no Profeta Vespertino de Hermione, ele não acreditou no que havia acontecido. Sabia da importância da vitória de Madame Marchbanks para a Ordem da Fênix, era imprescindível que o Ministério passasse para o lado da Ordem, visto que até o Fudge não era um aliado, mas um inimigo visto que muitas das ações de Comensais passaram desapercebidas.

Na hora do jantar daquele mesmo dia ele viu que Dumbledore sorria de felicidade, no entanto seu sorriso parecia ser um pouco inconsistente, Harry sabia que aquilo era o fardo de carregar uma organização inteira de bruxos poderosos que lutavam contra um outro feiticeiro, este mais poderoso do que os anteriores juntos. Dumbledore bebericava sua taça de prata, no entanto Harry sentiu que ele parecia muito mais preocupado do que satisfeito. Um novo ministro não era a solução para os problemas.

Harry sabia que a real solução dos problemas de todos no mundo mágico, praticamente se resumia em um único nome, Voldemort. Assim como Dumbledore, o sorriso de Harry ficou inconsistente, ele tinha em suas costas o maior de todos os fardos, derrotar e exterminar Voldemort, o Lorde das Trevas, Tom Riddle, muitos nomes para uma só praga, o egoísmo.

Os dias seguintes às eleições passaram tranqüilos e o assunto mais comentado eram as reportagens do Profeta Diário, que trouxe durante toda semana especiais sobre as ações da nova ministra. Madame Marchbanks estava comandando o ministério a mãos de ferro. Todos os funcionários, agora eram obrigados a ir trabalhar com vestes de manga curta, para que a marca negra fosse exposta, medida essa que fez com que mais de dez funcionários de diferentes escalões do ministério sumissem do mapa. Um medida de precaução também foi aplicada, aquele funcionários que tiveram uma passado obscuro foram convidados a se afastar por um tempo, entre eles ex-comensais. Uma comissão especial foi criada para enviar representantes do ministério às montanhas, para que desta forma os gigantes não passassem para o lado das trevas como haviam feito. Harry lamentou que tal comissão fosse feita em vão.

O jornal também trouxe notícias do antigo ministro Cornélio Fudge de seu assistente pessoal Percy Weasley, irmão de Rony, ambos havia desaparecido e não se encontravam em suas residências, Percy que morava sozinho em Londres nunca mais foi visto no beco em que morava e a enorme mansão de Fudge em Coventry também está abandonada, nem mesmo sua mulher se encontrava na residência.

A nova ministra também nomeou como Auror Chefe do Departamento de Defesa, o excêntrico Olho-Tonto Moody, antigo auror que tem uma certa desconfiança exagerada, além de reduzir as qualificações para Auror, visto que até então, tornar-se um era algo tão fácil como matar um dragão.

As aulas de Herbologia estavam ficando realmente difíceis, já havia estudado todas as plantas das estufas número um, dois, três e quatro. Apenas a cinco ainda não havia sido explorada. No entanto agora aprendiam a extrair o sumo de folhas, as técnicas de reprodução, e mistura de espécies.

– Sr. Weasley, creio que o sumo das folhas destes zimbros seja de coloração alaranjada e não azul. – corrigiu a pequena professora, que usava um chapéu torto e as unhas estavam sempre cheias de terra.

McGonnagal ficou muitíssimo contente que as eleições tivessem um saldo positivo e sua felicidade exacerbada foi refletida em suas aulas, que ficaram, um pouco, menos difícil, mas mesmo assim Harry teve muito trabalho para transfigurar sua perna em algo sólido e imóvel. Apenas Hermione havia conseguido fazer de sua perna um bloco sólido de concreto.

– Srta. Granger! Parabéns, esta é uma transfiguração de nível muito avançado! Parabéns! Quinze pontos para Grifinória! – comentou McGonnagal com a felicidade na voz.

Caminhando com pressa, Harry saiu da aula de McGonnagal e bateu de frente com Malfoy. O garoto de cabelos louro prateados encarou Harry com muita fúria, no entanto Malfoy sabia que depois de ter sido suspenso, qualquer motivo simples levaria a uma expulsão. Ele não ousou brincar com fogo. Harry sentiu satisfeito do sonserino ter passado reto, mas já tinha a mão dentro das vestes segurando a varinha.

– O que houve aqui? – perguntou Hermione – Você e Malfoy brigaram?

– Não, só nos esbarramos.

– Que pena. – afirmou Rony sarcástico.

– Eu me esqueci de contar a vocês, ontem enquanto vocês se divertiam visitando suas memória com Sibila, eu contei ao professor Ivan sobre aquelas runas e ela achou fantástica minha capacidade de percepção! – comentou a garota enquanto subiam até a torre da grifinória.

– Sabemos que você é inteligente, Mione, você não precisa nos contar. – Eles chegaram em frente ao retrato de Mulher gorda, disseram a senha, (Pedra Velha), e entram no salão comunal da grifinória. Era um aposento alto e redondo. Próximo ao buraco do retrato, havia uma escada circular que levava aos dormitórios masculino e feminino. A um canto uma enorme janela acompanhava o alto pé direito e próximo à alta janela estava a lareira que sempre crepitava e aquecia-os sentados em frente as poltrona vermelhas fofas e confortáveis. Atrás da lareira e das poltronas, havia dezenas de mesas altas com banquetas altas, utilizadas para a execução de tarefas, planos e brincadeira.

Eles largaram as mochilas próximas às poltronas e se largaram sobre seus preferidos sofás. Harry sentou muito cansado e ficou admirando o fogo que ardia na lareira, ele dançava de forma simpática e atraente, Harry lembrou-se de quando um rosto com a barba não-feita e cabelos compridos aparecia no meio das chamas laranjas, sentiu um vazio enorme, sentiu-se sozinho e desprezado. Ele olhou para os dois amigos e viu o quanto eles se divertiam juntos. Embora estivesse ocorrendo algo entre ele e Gina, ele preferia não estabelecer nada fixo, já que sendo sua mais querida, ela tornar-se-ia vítima dos comensais loucos para lhe matar. Era algo péssimo de se imaginar, no entanto ele lutava a cada dia contra suas próprias vontades e instintos. Sempre que via Gina tinha vontade de abraçá-la e mimá-la, no entanto observava ao seu redor e todos o observavam. Fosse, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonnagal ou Draco. Hermione ou Rony, ele se sentia estranho como se aquilo fosse mais difícil que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, até mesmo derrotar Voldemort.

– Hei! Harry! – disse Hermione rindo – Rony está me contando que você chegou um pouco atrasado do treino de quadribol!

– É eu tive que procurar o pomo – disse Harry com os olhos desviados para a janela. – ele saiu da caixa de bolas. Deu realmente muito trabalho.

– Sei. – afirmou Mione sarcástica. – Mas o que eu queria dizer é sobre aquelas runas?

– Eu já sei Mione, você conseguiu decifrar tudo, no entanto não sei o que isso nos interessa! – disse Rony com a fala muito polida lembrando de longe Gilderoy Lockhart.

– Não Rony, – interrompeu Harry. – Eu quero escutar.

Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas, Hermione sorriu.

– Bem, o professor Ivan ele releu todas as runas e confirmou tudo o que eu tinha lhes dito. Tudo que está ali escrito faz sentido e é verdade. – disse animada – Ele ainda afirmou que talvez, ninguém ainda tenha decifrado essa pedra desta forma, só o que havia conseguido encontrar era o nome de várias espécies de cobra.

– O que faz muito sentido quando se fala do Fundador da Sonserina. – disse Gina, que havia acabado de chegar, ela deixou sua mochila sobre as demais e sentou-se no mesmo sofá que Harry, ficando assim Harry e Gina de frente para Rony e Hermione. – Afinal, ele era o língua de cobra!

– Assim como Voldemort é. – afirmou sério – E eu também.

– Sabemos disso – disse Gina – Mas sabemos que você saber falar com cobras é apenas uma conseqüência do feitiço mal feito de Voldemort.

– É mesmo. – Mas então, Rathan Salzriels e Salazar Slytherin são anagramas um do outro! Agora eu não entendo o que é esse poder.

– Eu sei.

– Como assim você sabe, Harry? – perguntou Gina.

– No dia em que perdemos o pomo, – Harry olhou para Gina que pareceu não entender o porque de esconder algo que não era errado – aquela medalha que Dumbledore me deu estava brilhando muito e quando disse meu nome para mesmo eu fui transportado para a Sala de Reuniões da Ordem. Lá o Dumbledore deu algumas instruções sobre como proceder nas eleições e então quando eu estava voltando ele pediu que eu esperasse.

– Vamos! – disse Rony – Conta logo!

– Ele me explicou que a maior força de Voldemort, é a morte, ele embora não tenha morrido conheceu muitas coisas enquanto era um espírito vagante, e que eu de certa forma tinha um poder tão grandioso como o dele, mas que teria de descobri sozinho.

– Isso faz muito sentido! – disse Hermione – As runas nos falam da _amistad ond ali era celta_ e _No seio da Bretanha fundou_. As runas estão falando de Salazar e Godrico!

– Gryffindor? – questionou Harry.

– É Harry! Eles foram muito amigos antes de se separarem, juntos edificaram Hogwarts! Vocês nunca leram Hogwarts: uma História? Mesmo eu lhes dando o livro, vocês nunca lêem?

– Temos você. – afirmou Rony.

– Engraçado. – disse Hermione séria. Hermione respirou fundo. – Essa informação que você me deu, se encaixa nesse grande quebra-cabeça!

– O que a morte tem a ver com o Reino Celta, Hogwarts, Harry e Voldemort? – perguntou Gina confusa para a amiga.

– Gina se tudo for verdade, e Salazar realmente for Rathan, este era um príncipe celta, e os celtas acreditavam no poder da vida nascer da morte. E talvez o poder que as runas não nos contam esteja exatamente na relação entre os Celtas e as origens de Salazar Slytherin.

– Mas e o poder do Harry? – perguntou Rony.

– Bem, se Voldemort conhece as faces da morte, Harry conhece as faces da vida?

– Não é tão simples assim. – disse Harry – Dumbledore que o poder que se encerra em mim é algo que não pode ser medido em palavras. – Hermione fica estática olhando para o fogo da lareira, Gina encosta-se à poltrona e vira a cabeça para cima e fica olhando teto. Harry olha para o amigo Rony e ambos dão com os ombros.

Harry também se recosta e fica imaginando quão seria difícil derrotar Voldemort, além de ser obrigado a utilizar uma maldição tão forte que mataria seu oponente Harry teria, antes disso reconhecer dentro de si seu poder maior, algo pior que a morte e que as palavras não explicavam. Algo tão forte que só a imaginação de Harry fez com que todos os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiassem.


	25. As Runas Victoria

– CAPÍTULO VINTE E CINCO –

_As Runas de Victoria_

Para Harry Potter aquele não estava sendo um ano fácil. Reunindo, toda sua dificuldade em executar seus exercícios escolares com perfeição, o peso da preocupação de ser aquele que derrotaria Voldemort, e a maçante onda de informações dos últimos dois meses, Harry estava à beira da loucura. Nos últimos meses muitas coisas haviam mudado. Draco havia se unido oficialmente aos Comensais, assim como muitos sonserinos; Rony e Hermione estavam saindo juntos e até Harry havia arranjado um lugar ao lado de Gina Weasley; O ministro da Magia havia mudado; o Ministério de uma forma geral também; O passado ancestral de Voldemort havia voltado à tona; e com isso Harry tinha mais coisas com que lutar além do fato de que ele tinha pouco tempo para descobrir sua força, única, capaz de derrotar Voldemort, visto que o bruxo das Trevas podia aparecer a qualquer momento para matá-lo, e se isso ocorresse, tarde demais para salvar o mundo.

Ciente de todas suas obrigações, Harry escondia-se dos amigos, em cada brecha de memória, ou lembrança. Ainda que odiasse as aulas de Adivinhação, elas estavam sendo muito agradáveis. Todos os dias que subiam para a torre norte, para que pudessem praticar o feitiço secundário do Tempo, Harry animava-se, pois sabia que poderia relembrar dos tempos quando Voldemort era apenas uma ameaça e não algo presente no dia-a-dia.

Sibila Trelawney, já havia entrado em sala, e sobre as mesinhas de chá as mesmas ampulhetas de areias coloridas, estavam dispostas. Todos sempre aguardavam ansiosos para poderem viajar em suas lembranças, sem que interferissem em seu presente de forma drástica. Foi escutar a voz etérea da professora dizer, "_Comecem!_", que todos exclamaram, um na frente do outro, "_Autrefoiseum!_", e diversos flashes lampejaram dentro da sala circular.

Harry instantaneamente foi tocado por um vento frio e ruidoso, as imagens que via estavam em tons pastéis, um pouco borradas, Harry ainda não as tinham reconhecido. De fato ainda não sabia bem onde estava. Ele observou a sua volta e viu que estava em um quarto de um bebê. Havia um berço branco; cheio de lençóis também brancos, muito fofos. Suspenso sobre o berço havia um móbile, no lugar dos habituais bichos de móbile, havia uma coruja, um pequeno dragão e uma fênix, que giravam e cantavam uma canção de ninar. Harry não estava acreditando no que estava pensando. Ele escutou o barulho de passos correndo. Ele não acreditou que tivesse sido levado para ali.

– CORRA LÍLIAN! – gritou uma voz masculina. Harry teve certeza onde estava. Ele estava em Godric Hallow's, em sua casa, com um ano de idade, na noite em que Voldemort matou seus pais. – EU VOU RETARDÁ-LO! LEVE HARRY DAQUI! – a voz disse mais uma vez e logo após Harry escutou um barulho de um trinco sendo destravado, Voldemort havia acabado de entrar. Harry ficou desesperado, queria ajudar seu pai, mas antes que suas pernas se movessem, sua mãe entrou no quarto. Era uma mulher não muito alta, tinha os olhos verdes como esmeralda, antes que Harry reparasse mais em sua beleza física, ele viu que ela empunhava a varinha. Ele pegou Harry, o bebê no colo e para o desespero de Harry ela mirou a própria varinha no coração do filho. Harry pegou a própria varinha e exclamou.

– _Finite!_ – houve um relâmpago azul celeste, e Harry voltou à aula de Adivinhação, ela suava e sua cicatriz ardia pela incerteza do que vira. Seu coração disparado questionava as razões de seu cérebro. Uma confusão difundia-se pela sua mente de forma que até Rony havia percebido.

– Cara, você está bem? – perguntou Rony preocupado.

– Ah, sim! – disse Harry voltando à realidade – Eu relembrei quando voei pela primeira vez, foi isso! – mentiu para o amigo, vendo que Sibila o observava de sua mesa. Rony o olhou de forma decidida a não acreditar. Quando a sineta tocou e a aula terminou, Harry saiu feliz da torre norte. Estava muito confuso com o que vira. _O que era aquilo?_, ele olhou para Rony e disse.

– Eu não visitei aquela lembrança. – disse Harry muito sério – Fui até o dia em que meus pais foram assassinados por Voldemort.

– Você viu tudo? – perguntou Rony erguendo as sobrancelhas e arregalando os olhos.

– Não.

– Então porquê você... – o amigo não terminou a pergunta vendo que Harry havia levantado a mão para que parasse.

– Vou para o escritório do Dumbledore. – disse Harry muito sério.

– Eu vou com você. – disse Rony confiante, enquanto desciam as escadas ao invés de subi-las para a torre da Grifinória.

– Rony, eu vou sozinho. – disse Harry muito sério, não olhando para o amigo que recebeu a afirmação como um choque. Rony fixou os pés no chão e ficou parado enquanto Harry seguia o caminho reto e uma multidão de primeiro anistas engolia Rony até que não pudesse mais ser visto.

Quando Harry chegou em frente às gárgulas que dava acesso ao escritório do diretor, Harry ficou muito aborrecido que não tivesse a senha. Ficou ali parado por menos de um segundo, quando ouviu a voz suave, porém grave de Dumbledore, exclamar "_Calda de Morango!"_, Harry olhou para trás e viu que Dumbledore estava atrás de si. O diretor de longas barbas prateadas sorriu para o garoto. A gárgula ganhou vida e moveu-se para o lado, deixando à mostra uma bela escada espiral que conduziu Harry e o Diretor até uma bela porta de carvalho com uma alça em bronze. Dumbledore abriu a porta e os dois entraram. Dumbledore sentou-se em sua cadeira e, diante de sua mesa, Harry sentou-se em uma das cadeiras disponíveis.

– Eu já sabia que quando você estudasse Cronomancia na torre norte, um dia iria visitar me indignado. Estou errado? – disse Dumbledore lhe encarando por de trás de seus oclinhos de meia-lua.

– É exatamente isso. – disse Harry – Mas tem outras coisas também. Mas, já que você sabe do que estou falando...

– Seria melhor que você me contasse o que realmente viu em suas lembranças, Harry. – argumentou o diretor. – Odeio equívocos tolos.

– Tudo bem! Eu estava na casa de meus pais, na noite em que Voldemort os matou e tentou me matar. – Harry fez uma pausa, mas continuou, vendo que Dumbledore lhe gesticulava pedindo que continuasse. – Bem, eu escutei meu pai gritar para que minha mãe se proteger e me levar dali. – Harry escutou a voz de seu pai ecoar em sua mente. – E depois vi minha mãe, em meu antigo quarto, ela me puxou do berço, e antes que Voldemort entrasse no quarto, ela apontou a sua varinha para o meu coração.

– Bem Harry, creio que sua mãe tentava inutilmente protegê-lo do pior com feitiços protetores, nada para você se desesperar. Felizmente, foi o amor de sua mãe que o protegeu e não um feitiço. – Dumbledore fez uma pausa e disse muito convicto – Isso não é uma sentença, mas também não é um palpite. – Dumbledore olhou para a janela e viu que sol se punha no oeste. O céu estava tingido de um rubro róseo muito belo. – Você disse que havia outras coisas para contar-me.

– Sim. – começou Harry – Pode parecer tolo, mas no início do mês, Hermione viajou a Londres, pelo curso de Runas Antigas.

– Fui informado pelo prof. Ivan sobre o evento.

– Havia uma Runa recém descoberta em exposição.

– Também fui informado de sua descoberta e de que sua codificação, ainda não havia sido compreendida.

– Pois então. – reiniciou Harry – Hermione é muito inteligente e gastou um fim de semana inteiro decifrando aqueles códigos estranhos. – Dumbledore arregalou os olhos – Ela chegou a algumas frases, que se referiam de início a um príncipe que tinha o nome de Rathan.

– Rathan? – perguntou Dumbledore exasperado.

– Você sabe de quem estou falando? – foi a vez de Harry perguntar exasperado.

– Vejo que você não prestou muita atenção às aulas de Sibila. – disse o diretor sorrindo – Uma das formas mais concretas de se prever o futuro é estudar o passado. Mas termine de me contar o que o prodígio de Hermione descobriu.

– Bem, as runas contavam que o reino desse príncipe foi tomado pela espada e que na Bretanha fundou alguma coisa e fez amizades onde era Celta. – Dumbledore sorria a cada palavra que Harry dizia. – Hermione nos disse que...

– Nos disse? Quem mais sabe o significado destas Runas? – Dumbledore pareceu preocupado.

– Eu, Gina e o professor Ivan, Hermione fez questão de lhe mostrar seu trabalho.

– Creio que neste momento Voldemort já esteja atrás destas runas, no entanto vocês não saberiam, nem ninguém, quão importante é essa pedra para ele. – Dumbledore suspirou. – Desculpe, eu lhe interrompi. Continue.

– As runas ainda contavam de um poder, o poder do príncipe. Hermione descobriu que Rathan Salzriels é um anagrama de Salazar Slytherin e que se tudo estiver correto esse poder do príncipe está em todos os seus herdeiros, inclusive Voldemort.

– Harry, você está correto, ou melhor, Hermione está correta. Rathan realmente foi Salazar. E o poder do príncipe está em Voldemort.

– Como você sabe disso tudo? – perguntou Harry desconfiado.

– Harry, isso é uma coisa que me destruiria caso eu lhe contasse. Mas digamos que sei de muita coisa por causa daquela sala que você entrou sem permissão. Deixe me explicar-lhe algumas coisas destas runas. Voldemort detém esse poder, e você ao escutar o que a Runa dizia ficou esperançoso de que lhe ajudasse a descobrir o poder que você encerra? – Harry confirmou com a cabeça. – Bem, as runas não são o caminho para as respostas que procura.

– Mas ao final da segunda leitura, a runa nos diz que o poder de Voldemort é...

– Harry, a pedra se desgastou, nunca saberemos ao certo se seu poder é a morte ou se há algo mais por trás disso. – Dumbledore olhou para Harry – Preste atenção. Todos os poderes de Voldemort se voltam contra ele. Seus poderes são maldições, e elas nunca são perfeitas. A cada novo poder adquirido, Voldemort ganha sobre si mais um fardo, mais uma maldição que carregará para consigo pelo resto de sua vida errante. Você Harry, é o oposto, caminhando pelo lado certo, você adquire poderes e fica cada dia mais poderoso. Creio que não muito tarde, você será capaz de fazer de mim, pó.

Harry não havia entendido uma palavra sequer do que o diretor havia dito

– Harry, você me parece confuso. – afirmou Dumbledore.

– Realmente estou. – respondeu Harry.

– Bem, vamos expor as coisas de um modo mais simples. Você sabe em quais circunstâncias Tom Riddle nasceu? – o garoto negou – Ele não foi muito bem recebido. Sua mãe fazia parte do mais alto escalão da sociedade bruxa de sua época, e seu pai era um empresário muito bem sucedido. Assim como todo Slytherin, Tom nasceu em berços de ouro. No entanto seus pais, embora juntos, não estavam casados. O pai de Voldemort estava com sua mãe, porque havia se cansado de sua vida monótona de solteiro e, no entanto não queria um compromisso definido... Quando descobriu que ela estava grávida e ainda que era bruxa, ele a largou. A gravidez de Samanta foi complicada, ela pensou em abortar, mas de última hora desistiu. Tão cedo sua decisão interferiria em nosso destino. Tom Servoleo Riddle nasceu no último dia do nono mês de um ano muito ruim para todos. Samanta morreu após dar a luz àquele que seria o último dos descendentes de Slytherin. Ele teve a infância muito ruim, seu pai o considerou bastardo visto que sua família trouxa não o aceitara e ele foi enviado à um orfanato trouxa, onde jamais foi adotado mesmo porque as agentes da adoção diziam que o garoto tinha ataques psicóticos e que seria melhor adotar outra criança. Ele passou onze anos em um mundo sem amigos e sem carinho. Seu pai jamais lhe visitou, apenas lhe deu o nome que ele tanto tem raiva. Foi em sua infância que ele começou a criar a raiva que hoje sente pelos trouxas, vendo muitos passarem por ele e escolher outros, apenas por ele ser bruxo, óbvio que ninguém sabia, acreditavam que ele era um garoto estranho.

Harry notou que a infância de Harry havia sido, e muito, parecida com a infância de Lorde Voldemort. Ele conhecia de perto o que era passar onze anos sem amigos ou carinho. Sabia o quão horrível era a vida de órfão, só não tinha conhecimento o quão pior seria ter um pai vivo que o rejeitasse. Ele pela primeira vez sentiu alguma coisa por Voldemort diferente de raiva ou ódio.

– Ele esperou sua vida inteira para vir a Hogwarts. Quando chegou aqui, eu era apenas um professor de transfiguração. Como já esperávamos, ele foi selecionado para a Sonserina com uma rapidez que supera todos os Malfoys. E como você já conhece a história, ele abriu a câmara secreta e ocorreram todos aqueles acontecimentos que você está ciente a alguns anos. – Dumbledore suspirou pela última vez – Note que a vida de Voldemort foi um reflexo da maldição de sua família, nenhum Slytherin foi feliz desde o próprio Salazar. Essa vida de desventuras e abandono começou com Salazar Slytherin. Os pais de Salazar eram os líderes Celtas da ilha da Bretanha. Tiveram dois filhos, Salazar e Simione. Salazar foi o primeiro a nascer bruxo na família e sua mãe, que tinha pavor de magia, o rejeitou. Salazar criou-se sozinho nas florestas da Bretanha, aprendeu a viver sozinho. Virou um príncipe cheio de rancor de sua família. Assim como Voldemort, Rathan matou seus pais e assumiu um novo nome. Ali foi sentenciada a vida de todos os seus herdeiros.

– Por que essas informações não estão ao alcance de todos em livros? – perguntou Harry inconformado com a opressão de informações.

– Harry, acho que está na hora de você ir dormir. Já e tarde e eu ainda tenho muitos locais para ir. Boa Noite. – Dumbledore se levantou e Harry o acompanhou. Dumbledore conduziu o garoto até a porta e Harry foi deitar-se. O garoto teve certeza de escutar um som triste vindo de Dumbledore. Harry foi dormir sabendo que estava mais próximo da vitória do que nunca antes estivera.


	26. A Manchete Glorificante

– CAPÍTULO VINTE E SEIS –

_A Manchete Glorificante_

Ainda que muito confuso, Harry saiu do escritório do diretor e caminhou pela Hogwarts noturna, escura e fria. Lá fora as corujas piavam, e as criaturas que a Floresta Proibida habitavam, grunhiam ou então coaxavam. Harry passou ao lado de uma janela no quarto andar e observou que as estrelas no céu brilhavam com a intensidade de algo espectral. Ao chegar no sétimo andar e deparar-se com o retrato de uma mulher gorda vestida em seda rosa, adormecida, Harry ficou muito descontente de ter de acordar à senhora. Realmente, quando Harry tocou a tela ela acordou em um salto que desdobrou algumas palavras grosseiras. Harry disse a senha e atravessou o buraco redondo que dava acesso para o grande salão circular comunal da Grifinória.

As paredes de pedra estavam cobertas com o papel de parede de costume, em tons de vermelho e dourado. As mesas que ali existiam estavam vazias e o mural de avisos tinha as folhas movimentando-se pela brisa suave que entrava através da janela alta e fina que ficava na extrema direita do aposento. A lareira ainda não estava completamente apagada e as poucas brasas que ali queimavam, iluminavam os rostos preocupados de seus amigos. Estavam ali, os três, todos muito bem acordados e muito silenciosos também. Eles estavam sentados em uma poltrona vermelha de três lugares, ao lado, havia uma poltrona vazia, que parecia clamar pela presença de Harry. Ele contornou o sofá e foi recebido com uma saraivada de olhares repreensivos e olhos arregalados. Antes mesmo que qualquer palavra fosse dita, Harry sentou e começou a falar:

– Eu fui falar com o Dumbledore. Vi minha mãe mirar a varinha em meu coração antes de Voldemort tentar nos matar... – Harry gastou o resto da noite contando aos amigos tudo o que havia ocorrido, desde a aula de Adivinhação até sua longa conversa no escritório de Dumbledore. A confirmação das informações extraídas das runas, a importância delas para Voldemort, a relação entre o poder de Harry e o passado de Voldemort. E também a relação de Voldemort com Salazar. Hermione e Gina ficaram perplexas ao conhecerem a realidade que Salazar e Voldemort vivenciaram. Rony embora constrangido não opinou sobre aquilo que havia escutado, permaneceu quieto e atencioso ao que ouvia. – Por fim perguntei a ele se ele sabia de tantas coisas assim, porque não as publicava em um livro, e ele muito sutil como sempre, disse que era hora de descansar.

– Realmente, não vejo porque ainda estamos acordados. – disse Hermione abrindo um grande bocejo contido. – Boa noite a vocês! – e dizendo isso Hermione e Gina subiram para o dormitório das garotas. Rony e Harry tão cedo fizeram o mesmo. Rony afundou em sua cama e antes mesmo que Harry pudesse lhe desejar uma boa noite, ele escutou o ronco alto do amigo. Harry deitou-se em sua fofa cama cheia de lençóis e cobertores que o aqueciam. Ele estava cambaleando de sono, retirou os óculos e os repousou sobre o criado-mudo. Antes mesmo que pensasse em dormir ele caiu em sono profundo.

Harry estava sentado em um banco de plástico muito velho. Ele observou a sua volta e viu que estava sentado em uma pequena estação de metrô. Provavelmente em Londres, Harry viu um trem passar a sua frente com muita rapidez, como um borrão de cor. A estação estava completamente vazia, não fosse pela presença de um homem ao seu lado. Este usava uma longa capa preta com capuz também negro. Seu rosto estava oculto pela sombra do capuz, ele virou-se para o homem e viu uma mão tão branca que não poderia ser viva, e tão fina que não poderia existir. Ele sentiu a cicatriz arder. Olhou para cima e viu uma placa luminosa que piscava ESTAÇÃO VICTORIA.

No domingo seguinte à conversa com Dumbledore, Rony acordou Harry com gritos de alegria e felicidade que não se comparavam nem com as manhãs de Natal, quando sempre ganhavam presentes. Sem os óculos, Harry só enxergou que o amigo sorria muito e sacudia um pedaço de pergaminho em sua frente. Ele tateou a procura dos óculos e os achou sobre o criado-mudo. Quando o mundo entrou em foco, Harry enxergou que o pergaminho desfocado era o Profeta Diário. Em grossas letras negras, Harry pode ler a manchete mais agradável que poderia receber. "_A SUPREMA CORTE DOS BRUXOS JULGA COMENSAIS AMANHÃ À TARDE"_. Embaixo da manchete um pequeno resumo indicava do que a notícia se tratava.

_Amanhã à tarde, a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos abrirá seção para Julgar de acordo com As Leis em Execução da Magia um grupo de Comensais da Morte, seguidores do Que-Não-Nomeamos, que foram encontrados em junho passado no interior do Departamento de Mistérios tentando roubar uma esfera profética da Sala das Profecias através de ninguém menos que Harry Potter e um grupo de valentes estudantes. Presos em Azkaban desde julho, eles também são indiciados pela morte sem causa de Bode, antigo Inominável do Ministério que trabalhava na Sala das Profecias._

– Olha mais em baixo! – exclamou Rony eufórico. Um pouco mais em baixo, havia uma dúzia de fotos, com legendas laterais. Uma lhe chamou a atenção. Um homem de rosto fino, com os cabelos despenteados e a barba por fazer sorria desdenhoso para o jornal. Era Lúcio Malfoy. Seu antigo aspecto pomposo parecia fazer parte de uma época que há muito havia sido apagada a memória de todos, definitivamente parecia um criminoso, que na verdade sempre fora. Ao lado de sua foto havia a seguinte legenda. _Lúcio Malfoy, 43, acusado por utilizar todas as Imperdoáveis e passar informações para Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado._ Antes que terminasse de ler o artigo, Edwiges batia com a ponta do bico no vidro da janela, trazia presa à perna um envelope pardo com um selo de cera vermelha.

Rony correu a janela e destravou o trinco com um clique. A bela coruja de Harry entrou sem muitas estripulias. Muito quieta e educada, ela pousou sobre a cabeceira da cama do dono e esticou a pata. Harry puxou a carta e reconheceu a fina caligrafia verde de Dumbledore. O pergaminho que estava dentro do envelope pareceu lhe grande demais para o que estava escrito. Dumbledore dizia, "_Tão cedo você deve voltar ao meu escritório, traga com você todos aquele que foram a Londres no fim do ano letivo anterior. Atenciosamente, Dumbledore"._

– O que ele diz? – perguntou Hermione que havia acabado de entrar no dormitório junto com Gina. A amiga trazia nos braço Bichento, um gato laranja muito inteligente que possuía um rabo de escovinha e dois pares de patas arqueadas.

– Ele está pedindo para nós irmos até o escritório dele. – Harry virou o pergaminho a procura de alguma coisa.

– Perdeu algo? – perguntou Gina.

– Não, na verdade ele não diz nem que horas e nem quando devemos nos encontrar com ele.

– Harry! Se ele não nos disse, é porque devemos ir o quanto antes. – respondeu Hermione, ela parecia muito satisfeita de Lúcio ter recebido o troco por todas as humilhações que a fez passar.

– Bem, eu acabei de acordar... – disse Harry com um bocejo. – Ainda não tomei café ou coisa alguma...

– Somos dois! – completou Gina – Não vejo como Mione e Rony são capazes de acordar cedo em um domingo tão preguiçoso!

– Garanto que não é pelo café! – disse Harry se levantado e pondo uma velha camiseta laranja berrante dos Chudley Cannons. Os quatro desceram para o Salão Principal onde Harry e Gina puderam comer algumas torradas com geléia e um pouco de ovos com bacon. Harry avistou do outro lado do Salão, Draco Malfoy. O garoto parecia muito aborrecido, não com ninguém, mas consigo mesmo.

Assim que terminaram de comer eles voltaram a subir as escadarias de mármore rumo ao escritório do diretor. Antes que atingissem o nível desejado eles lembraram-se de que Luna e Neville também devem comparecer, Gina subiu as escadas do quarto andar correndo e em menos de dez minutos ela volta com Luna ao seu lado. Neville passeava desapercebido pela escada do térreo para o primeiro andar. Rony o gritou e assim que Neville os avistou, ele subiu as escadarias e logo o antigo time de seis havia sido recomposto. Eles marcharam como heróis até o segundo andar, quando se aproximaram da gárgula que guardava o escritório do diretor, Snape os aguardava. Harry não gostou nem um pouco de sua presença ali, parecia um agouro, mesmo porque tão cedo voltava ali e da última vez que ele tinha subido aquela escada em caracol, muitas coisas haviam sido postas em sua cabeça.

Snape sussurrou a senha com a preocupação iminente de que um dos seis estivesse interessado em descobrir a senha do escritório do diretor. Ainda que a presença de alunos lhe incomodasse, principalmente se tratando de Harry Potter e seus amigos, o professor de Poções não fez objeção alguma. A gárgula ganhou vida e locomoveu-se para a lateral direita revelando aos presentes uma escada em caracol. Os seis subiram e encontraram a porta já aberta. Snape seguiu-os por trás, mas não entrou no escritório. Dumbledore aguardava-os sentado em sua mesa.

– Bom dia meus caros. Novamente estou revendo vocês, juntos. – Dumbledore levanta e conjura mais quatro cadeiras de chintz e as dispões de frente para sua escrivaninha. – Vocês já devem ter sido informados que amanhã a tarde, alguns comensais irão ser julgados? – todos balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente. – Bem, embora eu tenha sido o autor do Feitiço Anti-Aparatação, foram vocês que lutaram contra mais de dez Comensais da Morte. Bruxos poderosos foram derrotados por aprendizes. – os seis sorriram de satisfação. Luna parecia um pouco dispersa, mas ainda sim sorriu perante a lembrança de seus feitos heróicos. – Bem, nosso antigo ministério se recusava a abrir um processo visto que muitos dos presos eram amigos íntimos do Ministro, entre eles Lúcio Malfoy. – Hermione crispou os lábios de nojo. – Porém agora, nossa Ministra da Magia está sendo um tanto quanto enérgica no combate a toda e qualquer magia das trevas que perpassar seu nariz. Comensais, para ela são sinônimo de pó e lixo. – Rony riu e Gina sentiu-se satisfeita ao ouvir aquilo – Eu lhes chamei aqui para avisar-lhes de que vocês são peças-chave neste processo. Vocês são as testemunhas de acusação, o que vocês disserem decidirá o destino não só daquele réu, mas de todos que o cercam. Creio que Madame Marchbanks não hesite em utilizar Veritasserum, a poção da verdade, em todos os presentes. Snape até foi chamado para preparar poções para o ministério, mas sua ficha... Bem isso não vem ao caso, vocês devem tomar muito cuidado com o que falam, o mais importante é que lembrem-se de dizer que viram cada um dos acusados na Câmara da Morte.

– Câmara da Morte? – indagou Neville.

– Sim, Longbottom. Aquela câmara onde havia um antigo arco de pedra. – ele olhou para o garoto de bochechas rosadas e viu que sua expressão mudou de dúvida para aflição – Lembrou-se?

– Sim...

– Antes de dispensar vocês, eu vou dar um aviso. A prisão de treze comensais foi um ataque fulminante no exercito de Lorde Voldemort. Ele ainda não recuperou seus servos e ele está furioso por isso, além deles não terem executado a tarefa de pegar a profecia, eles foram presos. Eu não penso que Voldemort seria tolo o bastante para desafiar mais de vinte aurores e todos os funcionários do Ministério apenas por causa da prisão de alguns de seus seguidores, mesmo que juntos eles sejam poderosos, ainda não arrombaram os planos do Lorde. – Dumbledore inclinou o pescoço para frente e sussurrou – Haja o que houver, se um duelo irromper no Tribunal, vocês toquem na medalha de Harry, ela os trará com segurança para o castelo. Harry não seria necessário citar que você deve ir com a medalha até o julgamento. – Dumbledore sorriu para o garoto e Harry retribui o gesto com uma piscadela de olho.


	27. O Julgamento

– CAPÍTULO VINTE E SETE –

_O Julgamento_

A manhã do dia do Julgamento nasceu com traços primaveris típicos de abril, alguns passarinhos insistiam em cantarolar bem cedo, e as frondosas copas das árvores da Floresta Proibida farfalhavam conforme a brisa suave às lambia. O belo gramado da propriedade estava adquirindo uma coloração muito bela, era de um verde que emanava cor e luz. Nos cantos mais úmidos e frios, flores de vários tipos e cores brotavam dando à escola um colorido não muito costumeiro. O céu estava em seu azul mais azul dos últimos doze meses. A luz do sol estava brilhando sobre o castelo. Os raios fracos de sol aqueciam e iluminavam todo o ambiente.

Harry e seus amigos compareceram normalmente às aulas daquele dia. Pela manhã, ele, Rony, Mione e Neville, se encaminharam para a classe de feitiços onde puderam praticar os Feitiços Regurgitantes aprendidos nas últimas aulas. Todos receberam pequenos copos de vidro cheios de água, com a ajuda do feitiço eles tinham que a água do copo sem usar um Feitiço de Desapararição. Flitwick sabia que quatro de seus alunos estariam prestando testemunho à tarde, mesmo assim ele não deu trégua para os quatro. Neville conseguiu a fazer com que seu copo expelisse água mais rápido que Harry. Hermione já praticava com bacias um pouco maiores. Assim, ao final da aula, Rony e Harry já havia conseguido retirar a água do copo que haviam recebido.

Os quatro desciam animados as escadarias do sétimo andar quando encontraram Gina e Luna subindo na direção oposta. Elas riam muito e quando elas perceberam que eles estavam ali, Gina ficou muito vermelha e Luna olhou para Harry com o desprezo sentido por uma barata. Eles se cumprimentaram e seguiram cada qual seu rumo. Gina continuou subindo, ao que viu Harry quando virou o pescoço para trás quase quebrando um osso escapular. Luna separou-se do grupo e pegou um atalho no quarto andar. Neville havia se esquecido do livro de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e subiu correndo até o salão comunal de Grifinória para que recuperasse o livro a tempo. Sobraram apenas Rony, Mione e Harry.

Quando chegaram no pequeno picadeiro ao lado da cabana de Hagrid, eles ficaram satisfeitos de não mais encontrarem as caixas com murtiscos ou então os chatos Pássaros Mágicos. Havia dois cavalos negros muito esqueléticos, se não fosse a ausência das asas e a presença de algas no lugar da crina, Harry juraria ser um testrálio. De dentro da arena, eles olhavam desconfiados para aquele que estavam do outro lado do cercado. Ao menor sinal de movimento eles grunhiam como cães e deixavam expostos dentes enormes e amarelos. Harry não imaginava como Hagrid poderia ser tolo a ponto de lecionar animais tão ferozes.

– Cavalos-do-lago! – exclamou Hermione – Eles são fantásticos.

– Fantásticos? – indagou Rony incerto – Para mim eles são assassinos! Olhe para aqueles dentes. – assim que terminou de falar, Rony escutou a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy, um garoto sonserino, rico e pedante que agora fazia parte da infantaria jovem do lorde das Trevas.

– Está com medinho Weasley? – questionou Malfoy dando risadinhas sarcásticas sendo seguido pelos risos de Crabbe e Goyle. – Chame aquela rolha-de-poço que você chama de m...

– _Trunca..._ – antes que Rony executasse o feitiço e Malfoy tivesse o rosto cortado ao meio, Harry o empurrou e o feitiço ricocheteou no grosso muro do castelo. Quando Harry se virou, Malfoy, Nott e Parkinson já estavam com as varinhas em punho olhando para o três grifinórios.

– Você não se atreveria a brincar conosco... – disse Nott fazendo um floreio com a varinha e deixando com que a Marca Negra fosse vista de relance, Hermione arregalou os olhos. Nott notou a surpresa da garota e exclamou feliz. – Temos o poder _dele._ – terminou sacudindo o braço esquerdo.

– Vocês... – começou Harry caminhando na direção dos três sem erguer a varinha – não são nada para _ele_. – Harry olhou para os três e riu, ele pensou em erguer a varinha, mas guardou a raiva para si e girando sobre os calcanhares, ele voltou ao lado de Rony e Hermione. Antes que alcançasse os amigos ele sentiu uma massa de ar perpassar-lhe o ouvido.

Ainda de costas para os sonserinos, Harry ergueu a varinha.

– _Expelliarmus!_ – ele escutou a exclamação surpresa dos três.

– Potter! – gritou Pansy humilhada – Sou monitora! Você deve me pedir desculpas. Agora! Ou irei reportar algo a McGonnagal!

– Pode ir! Ela iria adorar ver a nova tatuagem de vocês...

– Bom dia classe! – disse a voz rouca do amigo meio-gigante – Como vocês podem ver, aqui temos estas criaturas que são um pouco... Bem... Estranhas! Se estivéssemos próximos ao grande Lago estaríamos em sério perigo, no entanto fora da água estas criaturas não podem fazer o que sabe melhor. Alguém saberia me dizer o nome des... – Hermione levantou a mão antes da pergunta ser concluída. Hagrid consentiu.

– São cavalos-do-lago, vivem em lagos e lagoas de água doce. Transformistas que assumem a forma que acreditam mais conveniente para atrair a vítima para dentro d'água onde então ele leva a presa até fundo do lago e devora sua vítima. As vísceras são deixadas boiando na superfície. – a esta informação muitas meninas e alguns meninos deram exclamações de nojo.

– Muito bem Hermione! Vinte pontos para grifinória. – Hagrid sorriu e caminhou na direção do cercado, quando chegou próximo a grade que dava acesso ao interior do picadeiro, Hagrid entrou ali e pôs uma rédea no pescoço do animal que se tornou dócil e manso. – Viram? Basta passar as rédeas por cima da cabeça do cavalo. Ele se tornará uma ótima montaria.

Hagrid supervisionou cada experiência de cada aluno. Não houve nenhum acidente ou incidente. Todos os alunos conseguiram com sucesso domar o animal. Hagrid ao fim da aula pediu uma redação sobre as vítimas dos cavalos-do-lago e a relação da criatura com o Monstro do Lago Ness. Hermione disse de antemão que havia lido um livro todo sobre o Monstro do Lago Ness, _A Enorme Besta de Ness: serpente ou cavalo?_

O grupo atravessou os jardins em direção ao castelo para que pudessem se encontrar com Gina e Luna e desta forma embarcar para o Ministério onde ocorreria o Julgamento. Os quatro entraram no Salão Principal sob os olhares atentos de Minerva McGonnagal, assim que eles se sentaram na longa mesa da grifinória, ela veio correndo em sua direção. Usava seus mesmos óculos quadrados, sua antiga echarpe verde escócia, e um chapéu negro torto. Ela olhava severa para os quatro e mesmo que estivesse andando rapidamente ela não desviava o olhar.

– Potter! – exclamou ela, todos olharam para a professora – Vocês devem almoçar e após terminarem, Dumbledore pediu que se encaminhassem para o Saguão de Entrada, onde ele os aguardará lá. Não demorem muito, vocês vão pegar o trem para Londres e o Expresso de Hogwarts não tolera atrasos.

– Tudo bem, professora. – acalmou Gina. – Temos tudo em Ordem. – ela olhou descrente para a garota ruiva e virou-se para voltar à mesa dos professores. Quando McGonnagal chegou ao seu lugar, Harry viu Dumbledore, que piscou o olho para o garoto. Ma o que realmente lhe camou a atenção foi o fato de que a cadeira de Snape não estava preenchida. Ele guiou os olhos na procura do mestre de poções e o encontrou em na mesa de Sonserina. Ele conversava com um de seus alunos preferidos, Draco Malfoy. Pedante, ele continuava a se mostrar para todos, mesmo que na maioria das vezes a platéia logo se dispersasse ele insistia em fazer piadas sobre tudo e todos. Antes que Harry voltasse sua atenção para o prato o sonserino encarou com determinação seu maior inimigo. Ele mexia a boca como se desejasse falar algo com Harry. Ao fim ele conseguiu distinguir a frase, _"Eu vou com você!"_. Harry se aborreceu ao pensar que Malfoy também iria ao tribunal. Seria pior, não para Harry ou Hermione. Mas a presença de Draco interferiria no falar de Rony e Neville. Harry olhou para Luna e pensou que ela não era uma testemunha muito convincente, a garota corvinal usava seu antigo cordão de rolhas, mas seu olhar tresloucado havia sido substituído por uma expressão de preocupação e desespero.

Após terminarem o almoço eles se levantaram, estavam todos muito apreensivos. Do outro extremo do salão Harry pode ver Malfoy também se levantando e recebendo os votos de confiança dos amigos. Assim que chegaram no Saguão de Entrada eles encontraram Dumbledore. Ele estava usando uma roupa diferente da que havia sido vista no Salão Principal, era uma bela capa grená que mesclava diversos tons de vermelho. Acompanhando as vestes púrpuras ele utilizava um belo chapéu pontudo também grená. O diretor sorriu para os seis e fez um gesto em direção as portas duplas de carvalho. Malfoy ainda não tinha chegado.

– Tomem lugar às carruagens. – disse a voz ecoante de Dumbledore – Encontrarei vocês na estação King's Cross.

Quando eles desceram os largos degraus de pedra que davam acesso aos jardins do colégio, eles viram que havia três carruagens que os aguardavam. Hermione logo percebeu que havia carruagens demais.

– Somos seis, certo? – perguntou Hermione enquanto se aproximavam das carruagens. Harry já podia avistar as aves horripilantes que conduziam as carruagens, os testrálios. – Cada carruagem leva quatro pessoas, porque então precisamos de uma terceira? Mais alguém vai?

– Bem o Dumbledore...

– Não Neville – disse Luna muito repreensiva com o garoto de uma forma que lembrou a Harry as antigas brigas de Rony e Hermione –, Dumbledore disse que nos encontrará na estação, logo ele não vai de trem.

– Afinal, ele tem coisas mais importantes para resolver antes do julgamento. – disse Gina. Eles se dividiram nas duas carruagens. Rony, Hermione e Neville foram com primeira carruagem, Harry, Gina e Luna ficaram mais atrás, mas logo alcançaram os amigos. Harry sentou-se de costas para a estrada e ficou de frente para Gina e Luna. Assim como Harry, para elas parecia estar sendo difícil voltar ao local onde tudo ocorreu. Voltar a descer aquele elevador era algo que as desagradava demais. Para Harry não estava sendo tão ruim assim. Ainda que tivesse de rever todo o cenário onde ele perdera seu maior amigo, ele não deixava de imaginar que apenas com sua palavra, ele iria por os reais Comensais na prisão. Seriam mandados para Azkaban, onde permaneceriam até a morte.

Quando as carruagens pararam, Harry desceu e para se desgosto Malfoy estava atrás dos seis e sorria desdenhoso. A enorme locomotiva vermelha de Hogwarts, já os aguardava ansiosa pela partida. Assim que todos desceram, os testrálios desapareceram com as carruagens e eles puderam subir no trem. Apenas um vagão estava aberto, o restante estava trancado, visto que não havia a necessidade de um trem para mil pessoas se só havia seis para embarcar. Todos subiram no trem e ocuparam a mesma cabine, exceto Malfoy que ficou sozinho na cabine ao lado.

A viagem foi extremamente silenciosa, o nervosismo perante a responsabilidade que os aguardavam estava consumindo todos os pensamentos. Sem nenhuma exceção, todos estavam pensando a mesma coisa. Eram jovens e necessariamente não precisavam se envolver tanto com um assunto deste tamanho e mesmo assim estavam ali, viajando para depor. As paisagens que passavam rápidas pela janela, não eram iluminadas pelo brilho intenso do sol costumeiro de julho. As colinas verdes estavam cheias de um musgo primaveril e as nuvens compunham as mistura de cores que os viajantes viam.

Neville olhava perplexo para os borrões de cor que passavam pela janela e se entretia em movimentar os dedos de forma compulsiva. Luna estava de olhos fechados desde que havia tomado seu lugar ao lado de Harry. Gina, que estava a sua esquerda, estava com a cabeça encostada no vidro da janela e olhava seus sapatos. Hermione havia trago uma pena e um pergaminho; nele ela escrevia muitas coisas rapidamente, Harry não fazia idéia do que eram aqueles pergaminhos. Rony brincava com a ponta de sua gravata e Harry admirava a todos.

Eles escutaram o chiado agudo dos freios do trem e sabiam que haviam chegado. Harry olhou no relógio e descobriu que o julgamento estava á meia hora do início. Quando o trem parou completamente, Harry pode ver a plataforma nove-e-meia e notou que não só Dumbledore, mas Arthur Weasley e Olho Tonto Moody estavam presentes. Havia uma mulher, de cabelos espessos e brilhantes e olhos grandes e semicerrados que sorria desdenhosa para Moody. Malfoy sorriu para a mulher e ela o abraçou dizendo-lhe.

– Você não sentou-se com aquela sangue ruim? – disse a mulher rindo. Uma risada fria e cruel que invadiu a estação. Harry reconheceu aquela risada, ele havia escutado ela antes de ir embora do ministério no ano anterior. Tão cedo ele voltava a ver Bellatrix Lestrange. Dumbledore olhou com desprezo para a bruxa, Moody parecia estar sendo impedido por Dumbledore para poder acabar com aquela "_comensalzinha_".

Eles atravessaram a barreira e se deparam em uma estação de metrô muito suja. Eles subiram as escadas e chegaram em uma rua. Executivos e secretárias, médicos e advogados corriam de um lado para o outro, sem perceber a presença de um grupo de nove pessoas, todas vestidas com longas capas das cores mais furtivas. Ainda que de vermelho Dumbledore não era notado e apenas algumas crianças que passavam que gritavam e apontavam para o diretor de Hogwarts. Dumbledore pôs a mão no ombro de Harry e quando o garoto avistou uma velha cabine telefônica ele viu que haviam saído em uma estação de metrô próxima ao ministério.

Os nove fizeram uma fila para _utilizar _a cabine telefônica. Luna e Gina entraram com Arthur. Dumbledore entrou com Harry e Neville. O diretor discou um número e puderam escutar uma voz metálica dizer.

– Bem Vindos ao Ministério da Magia da Inglaterra. Pedimos que vocês retirem toda e qualquer vestimenta do braço esquerdo e nos digam seu nome e o motivo de sua visita. – Dumbledore puxou a manga de sua capa e Harry viu o branco braço do diretor. Rony fez o mesmo rapidamente e Harry seguiu o exemplo. Houve um apito grave de aprovação. Dumbledore os anunciou – Alvo Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter. Julgamento no Sétimo Tribunal. – Um flash piscou e eles receberam os crachás. O fundo embaixo deles se abriu e eles forma descendo como se fosse um elevador.

Quando haviam chegado ao enorme saguão do Ministério Harry notou que o Ministério continuava o mesmo. O belo piso de pedra polida refletia tudo que era possível e à sua direita mais de quinze lareiras eram dispostas na alta parede azul pavão. A circulação ali era mais intensa que antes. Bruxos corriam de um lado para o outro com caras muito preocupadas. Diversos memorandos roxos voavam pelo teto e quase cobriam a paisagem. Harry notou que a fonte dos irmãos mágicos permanecia ali. Como se não tivesse sido tocada. Harry olhou para o alto bruxo com a varinha na mão e se lembrou do rosto de Voldemort. Sua cicatriz formigou. Andaram um pouco e logo chegaram aos elevadores do ministério. Todos entraram assim como três bruxos impacientes e uma dezena de memorandos. Nível um... Três...

– Meu pai ainda pega você, Potter. – sussurrou malfoy do outro lado das grades do elevador. Harry desconsiderou, Dumbledore olhou para Harry. Nível Seis... Escritório dos Aurores...

– Tão cedo ele não sairá daquela ilha. – Nível Nove, anunciou a voz metálica. Todos os nove saíram de dentro do elevador e caminharam pelo andar. Harry passou em frente à porta negra que o atormentara durante todos os dias de seu quinto ano, sentiu uma pontada no peito e desejou entrar novamente ali, para que pudesse procurar por Sirius, mas ele já sabia, não havia volta.

Eles viraram a esquerda e desceram uma longa escadaria de pedra fria. Já no último degrau eles percorreram um longo corredor de pedra, sem janelas era iluminado apenas por archotes que bruxeleiavam e formavam sombras aranhosas nas paredes. Quando chegaram em frente à uma grande porta de madeira escura com uma maçaneta de ferro, eles entraram. Novamente Harry via uma daqueles tribunais. Ele se perguntava se algum dia voltaria ali, mas preferiu não pensar na resposta. Os bancos escalonados haviam sido preenchidos por bruxos e bruxas de todos os locais do país. Dumbledore chamou-os a um canto e disse.

– Vocês irão ficar sentados aqui – ele indicou um cercado com cadeiras de madeiras dispostas para o centro do Tribunal. – Não posso ficar aqui, estarei lá em cima. E lembrem-se de que acontece o que acontecer toquem na medalha de Harry. – Dumbledore tocou seu longo dedo fino na corrente dourada que segurava a medalha. Ele suspendeu e assegurou-se de que a Medalha da Fênix estava ali. Sem se despedir Dumbledore subiu e posicionou-se na extrema esquerda do tribunal, junto com ele, Moody e Arthur assistiam tudo. Eles se sentaram e ficaram aguardando o julgamento começar. Harry notou que todas as atenções estavam voltadas para as cadeiras que foram posicionadas de frente para a corte. Atrás de um alto balcão existiam diversos bruxos com roupas exatamente iguais as de Dumbledore. No entanto as vestes vermelhas de Dumbledore não possuíam um grande "W" bordado que as demais tinham. No mais alto balcão, uma senhora de meia-idade com cabelos louros e pele morena, olhava no relógio impacientemente. Quando menos esperavam, ela começou a falar e o silencio inundou a sala.

– Julgamento oficial do dia vinte e um de fevereiro – anunciou Amélia Bone com uma voz ecoante; ao seu lado uma pena transcrevia sozinha, o que ela dizia – para condenar ou absolver os acusados de terem invadido propriedade do ministério além de executar uma, duas ou as três Maldições Imperdoáveis em outros bruxos. – o silencio voltou a ficar presente. A porta pela qual Harry havia entrado abriu-se sozinha, porém os comensais não eram ladeados por Dementadores, um grupo de Aurores, entre eles Quim e Tonks, controlavam suas ações por meio de cordões de luz dourada que funcionavam como algemas. Os comensais foram jogados nas cadeiras dos réis e imediatamente correntes e cadeados prenderam seus pulsos e tornozelos. Harry viu seus maiores inimigos todos ali humilhados. Malfoy, Rodolfo, Crabbe, Rabastan, Jugson, Dolohov, Mcnair, Avery, Rookwood e Mulciber. Todos estavam sentados humilhados, despojados de varinhas. A antiga classe que no passado usufruíam foi transformada em sujeira. Eram homens descabelados, com os olhares desfocados e visão aérea. No entanto, era possível ver em cada retina dos acusados a raiva que sentiam por estar ali, em cada ruga era possível senti a dor e o sofrimento, em cada gesto era possível ficar mais satisfeito com o fim que haviam tido.

– Vocês estão sendo acusados pelos crimes mais hediondos que um bruxo pode cometer... – as falas da Sra. Bone foram apenas enaltecendo o grande momento que Harry vivia. Após ler as acusações aos acusados eles tiveram a chance de defesa. Crabbe, Jugson e Mulciber não conseguiam se defender, falavam apenas palavras desconexas. Rookwood foi o primeiro a se defender, ele começou pedindo licença à corte. Ele tentou dizer que estava sob controle da Maldição Império e que infelizmente, talvez realmente tenha cometido os atos que relatam, visto que ele não tinha controle para consigo mesmo. Após Rookwood, Avery, desesperado, começou a pedir clemência para todos na corte, Avery lembrou um rato perseguido. Ele lembrou Rabicho no episódio da casa dos gritos. Rodolfo, Rabastan e Dolohov não se defenderam apenas disseram que o Lorde havia conseguido voltar e que agora o fim estava próximo. Mcnair, não disse nada ficou mudo, como se mesmo assim, preso a uma cadeira, ele pudesse escapar. Parecia confiante que sairia salvo dali. Por fim Lúcio Malfoy levantou-se.

– Peço permissão a você minha cara amiga Marchbanks. – Harry não havia notado, a nova ministra havia chegado. Era uma bruxa com pouco mais de setenta anos, tinha os cabelos grisalhos presos em um rabo de cavalo que lhe conferia uma aparência muito jovial. Ela tinha a varinha em punho e olhava com desprezo todos os comensais.

– Você me enganou esses anos todos, assim como enganou a muitos! – disse a ministra muito ríspida. – Você fala muito bem, eu retiro seu direito de resposta. Fique quieto. – Malfoy fez a menção de abrir a boca. – Não me dê o prazer de prendê-lo por desacato! Quieto! Já!

Harry olhou para o acusado e viu a raiva que circulavam em suas veias, as algemas de luz dourada estavam ondulando mediante tal demonstração de raiva. Lúcio tentou-se soltar das correntes, mas elas se apertaram ainda mais. Harry olhou para Arthur pensando que ele iria estar adorando ver aquilo tudo, pelo contrário ele olhava com censura. Moody aproveitava o momento e Dumbledore não tinha expressão alguma no rosto. Do outro lado do tribunal, Draco estava vermelho de raiva, ele olhou para o pai e começou a se espernear e tentar avançar contra Marchbanks, Lúcio olhou para o filho e sua expressão mudou para desgosto. Draco continuava a se mover, mas era como se alguém o controlasse, como se alguém estivesse o prendendo ao seu lugar.

– As testemunhas! – disse Amélia aos presentes. – Possuímos seis testemunhas arroladas por Alvo Dumbledore, presidente da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. São elas, Hermione Granger. Ginevra e Ronald Weasley. Loony (Di-lua) Lovegood. Neville Longbottom. Harry Potter. Todas elas estão aqui presentes para testemunharem contra os acusados. Pelos relatos que recebi, os seis estavam presentes dentro do Departamento de Mistérios, atraídos pelos acusados. – Amélia fez um gesto para que os seis se levantarem. – A corte está autorizada a fazer perguntas.

O silencio permaneceu por alguns minutos, até que um bruxo, já velho com mais rugas do que Dumbledore, perguntou muito sério.

– O que de fato _vocês_ faziam no Departamento de Mistérios? – o bruxo olhou para os seis e escolheu o que iria responder. – Sr. Longbottom, se você puder explicar. – Neville não era bom com explicações, mas mesmo assim ele se saiu muito bem. Harry se perguntou se ele lembraria-se que Sirius ainda era considerado um foragido.

– Bem, estávamos na escola quando Harry veio nos contar que não sabia porque Você-Sabe-Quem sempre estava à sua procura. Dias depois Harry recebeu uma carta dizendo que as respostas estavam no Departamento de Mistérios, ele rapidamente nos chamou e viemos até aqui, procurar as respostas de suas dúvidas. Era na verdade mais um estratagema Daquele-Que-Não-Nomeamos.

– Obrigado. – agradeceu o velho bruxo fazendo anotações em um pergaminho. Uma velha senhora levantou-se e dirigiu-se para as testemunha. – Potter, vocês encontraram os Comensais aonde especificamente no ministério?

– Encontramos todos eles e mais uma que conseguiu fugir na Sala das Profecias. Estavam próximos a estante oitenta e quatro. – A bruxa não pareceu contente e perguntou novamente.

– Vocês duelaram com eles?

– Sim, até o momento em que Dumbledore e alguns aurores chagaram.

Outras perguntas seguiram-se a estas, as perguntas fizeram com que os mínimos detalhes fossem extraídos da história. A parte de Sirius foi descartada, e Harry viu que Marchbanks tinha em sua mão um vidrinho de cristal com um líquido tão transparente que parecia emanar luz. Era a Poção da Verdade. Ele vacilou por um momento, mas pensou que o julgamento já estava quase no fim, já haviam se passado mais de duas horas desde que haviam chegado e todos já haviam respondido perguntas, Gina, Hermione e Luna contaram como chegaram até o ministério e Rony descreveu como entraram no Departamento de Mistérios. Por fim, todos os bruxos da Suprema Corte reuniram-se em um aposento que Harry só podia enxergar a porta atrás do alto balcão. Era o veredicto final do julgamento. Alguns minutos depois, eles voltaram.

– Já temos o veredicto. – Amélia Bone parecia feliz que tudo tivesse acabado. Ela puxou um envelope de pergaminho e retirou de dentro dele um outro pergaminho. – Foram registrados apenas oito votos contra as acusações aos réis. E com cento e vinte e dois votos a favor, as acusações foram aceitas pela Corte e a sentença final é o cumprimento de pena de prisão perpétua em Azkaban além do que suas varinhas serão quebradas e extinguida dos ambientes mágicos. Vocês também estão proibidos de fazer magia de qualquer tipo. Serão enviados para a Ilha de Azkaban imediatamente. Suas famílias poderão visitá-lo quando quiserem. Agora, saiam daqui! – os olhares do condenados foram os mais surpresos e espantados. Eles tinham uma expressão de perplexidade. Lúcio Malfoy parecia desacreditado que fosse passar o resto de sua vida em uma prisão. Os aurores entraram novamente e fizeram dez varinhas se erguerem no ar. Todos observavam. Os condenados olhavam para as suas respectivas varinhas e gritavam encantamentos e maldições, mas nenhuma os obedecia, estavam tomados pelo pânico completo. Tonks, Quim e mais quatro aurores exclamaram.

– _Thánatus!_ – as dez varinhas ficaram muito trêmulas, houve dez pequenas explosões provenientes de cada uma das varinhas, as dez explodiram e os estilhaços de madeira foram lançados sobre todos. Lúcio Malfoy gritou de desespero. Harry olhou para cima e viu que Draco estava com uma cara de muita raiva, mas Harry sabia que talvez sua raiva tivesse vindo muito tarde, muito tarde para descobrir quem era _aquele_ de verdade.


	28. Lílian Evans

– CAPÍTULO VINTE E OITO –

_Lílian Evans_

Mesmo que Harry, ou qualquer um dos outros cinco tivessem contado uma palavra sequer sobre o julgamento, a notícia da acusação dos comensais, como se fosse um fogo de rasteio, percorreu a boca e ouvido de todos os alunos em poucos dias. Embora todos comentassem, poucas eram as versões que se pareciam com a realidade. Uma terceira anista insistia em dizer que todos os comensais haviam se rebelado contra corte e que todos os aurores tiveram de acalmar a situação. Harry até acharia graça das histórias se não pelo fato de que a acusação de que haviam recebido era a pior possível. Pior até que passar o resto da vida ao lado de um dementador. Eles estavam na escória da sociedade. Estavam despojados de suas varinhas e todo os seus poderes haviam sido explodidos em praça pública. Embora o ódio de Harry falasse mais alto, um sentimento de compaixão tomava conta de Harry cada vez que pensava no destino triste e comum dos comensais.

Draco parecia ser aquele que mais sofria com a situação, era visível para todos que a perda da causa de seu pai o havia abalado completamente. Nas aulas conjuntas de poções, Harry notava que o inimigo sonserino não mais fazia piadas ou gabava-se sobre quadribol ou dizia ser rico ou ter a melhor vassoura. Ainda que Nott e Pansy o incitavam com brincadeiras sobre grifinórios podres e malditos, Draco apenas esboçava um sorriso. Todo perfil do menino metido havia sido revertido para um menino rancoroso e quieto. Estava escrito em cada lado, cada curva de seu rosto que sentia raiva de Voldemort. Ele parecia não se conformar que mesmo ele sendo muito poderoso não havia ido salvar seus mais leais servidores, ele parecia não se conformar como Voldemort podia ser tão onipotente a ponto de esquecer-se de dez fortes seguidores, dez fortes armas. Ele realmente parecia arrependido. Era comum vê-lo apertando o braço esquerdo e fazendo uma expressão de desgosto profundo e arrependimento eterno.

Hermione, assim como Harry, havia percebido a tristeza de Malfoy, mas vendo o seu passado ela se recusava a falar qualquer coisa, mesmo que talvez pensasse. Rony e Gina foram os únicos que o achavam merecido, eles tinham um profundo ódio dos Malfoy que ultrapassava a compreensão.

– Sr. Potter! – chamou Flitwick em uma manhã do sol ameno e céu azul. Harry estava descendo os degraus da Escadaria de Mármore e virou-se para atender o chamado.

– Professor! – saudou Harry, ele viu que Hermione e Rony desciam sozinhos esquecendo Harry para traz. Harry notou que ambos estavam com os dedos entrelaçados. – O que você deseja? – Harry estava muito simpático com todos, mesmo porque no dia anterior havia ido ao treino de quadribol e, ele e Gina se perderam pelo quarto andar.

– Bem – começou o professor com a voz esganiçada, por estar três degraus acima de Harry, flitwick olhou nos olhos do garoto. –, Dumbledore me confiou a tarefa de entregar-lhe esta carta antes do meio dia. – Flitwick retirou um envelope pardo de dentro das volumosas vestes amarelo ouro e entregou a Harry. – Creio que esta não é uma carta para se ler depois. Seria oportuno abrí-la o quanto antes.

Harry sentiu um nó na garganta, o que seria tão urgente assim? Pensou para si mesmo, mas sem hesitar recolheu a correspondência parda das mãos de Flitwick e agradeceu. Flitwick sorriu e Harry desceu as escadas velozmente. Passou como um borrão no Saguão de entrada e chegou logo a mesa de Grifinória para o almoço. Rony e Hermione já o aguardavam, sentados um do lado do outro.

– Você ficou para trás! – comentou Rony – O que aconteceu? Uma nuvem de pirralhos o barrou? – Rony e Hermione riram. Harry não. Ele se sentou e pôs o envelope sobre a mesa de frente para os dois.

– O que é isso? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

– Flitwick. Dumbledore pediu que me entregasse. – os três ficaram olhando para o envelope pardo por alguns minutos. Não havia sinais de tinta do lado de fora da carta. Harry puxou o envelope e rasgou a abertura colada com cera vermelha. Ele puxou de dentro do envelope, uma carta, era de Lupin.

_Harry,_

_Dumbledore me contou que você precisa descobrir sua maior força. E disso depende toda nossa existência. Bem, eu pensei que não fui muito sincero com você quando nos reencontramos e eu lhe contei o passado de seus pais. Nada daquilo era mentira! Não mentiria para o filho de meu melhor amigo... Eu apenas não contei algo sobre Lílian, acho que isso poderá lhe ajudar a compreender seu poder. Eu estarei te esperando na sala de Tonks, no início do terceiro horário. Venha, é muito importante._

_Preocupado,_

_Lupin_

– Preocupado? – perguntou Harry em voz alta.

– Quem está preocupado Harry? – indagou Hermione. – Afinal de quem é a carta?

– Lupin. A carta é dele.

– O ele está preocupado com o que?

– Preocupado? Eu disse preocupado? – mentiu Harry – Ele escreveu ocupado. – Hermione olhou severa para o amigo com aquele olhar que só ela e a professora McGonagall eram capazes de fazer.

– Você não vai nos contar? – sentenciou Hermione. Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente. Rony foi mais rápido e puxou a carta dos dedos de Harry. Harry ficou de olhos arregalados.

– Rony! – exclamou Hermione – Você não pode fazer isso! – Antes que os olhos de Rony corressem o pergaminho, Hermione puxou a carta das mãos do garoto e devolveu a Harry.

– Lupin pediu que eu o encontrasse na sala de Tonks. Ele quer conversar comigo sobre alguma coisa. – Harry não achou conveniente falar sobre a força, assim no meio do Salão Principal.

Após o almoço, eles tiveram de freqüentar uma sonífera aula de História da Magia. Harry ouviu Binns falar que a Divisão dos Seres era algo que deu muito trabalho para o Ministério e depois disso ele só se lembrava do belo pomo de ouro que desenhava em seu pergaminho em branco. Hermione como de costume anotava tudo que o fantasma dizia. Rony estava de olhos aberto encarando Binns, mas Harry sabia que sua mente estava em outro lugar. Quando a sineta tocou, os três subiram às escadas até o segundo andar onde Harry virou a esquerda para chegar a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e encontrar Lupin. Rony e Mione continuaram a subir até a classe de feitiços.

Harry pegou o corredor Leste do segundo andar e ao fim do mesmo virou á esquerda. Um punhado de alunos do segundo ano estavam do lado de fora da sala de aula esperando a sineta tocar para que pudessem entrar. Harry pediu licença, furou a multidão e alcançou a maçaneta. Ele virou com força e a porta se abriu. Tonks estava sentada em sua mesa e corrigia redações. Ela viu a presença de Harry e levantou para cumprimentá-lo. A pena continuou corrigindo sozinha.

– Harry! – a professora indicou a pequena escada circular atrás de sua mesa – Lupin está te esperando, não o vejo nesse nervosismo desde o fim do ano passado. – Harry agradeceu e avançou até a escada. Ele subiu os pequenos degraus e entrou na sala do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. A decoração havia mudado muita ali. A porcelana com gatinhos coloridos havia sido substituída por um mapa da Inglaterra onde muitos pontinhos vermelhos piscavam em constante movimento. A escrivaninha estava extremamente organizada. A lareira que havia sido usada por Harry para seu último contato com Sirius sorriu-lhe desdenhosamente. Lupin estava sentado em uma gorda poltrona verde de chintz.

– Ainda bem que você veio! – disse Lupin – Eu pensei que talvez você não viesse.

– Não deixaria um amigo na mão. – Harry sorriu e ocupou uma cadeira.

– Você me lembra Tiago falando assim. – Lupin olhou para a lareira e voltou à atenção para Harry. – Bem Harry, não sei se você se lembra quando nós dois conversamos pela última vez. – Harry afirmou. – Então, você deve se lembrar que disse que sua mãe trabalhava no ministério. Departamento de Feitiços Experimentais. – novamente Harry balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Bem, Harry sua mãe fez algo grande. Algo estrondosamente poderoso. Embora ela amasse seu pai, eu e ela éramos muito amigos e um dia, pouco antes do dia em que Pedro deu com a língua nos dentes, fui até a sua casa para te ver, afinal, era seu aniversário.

– Você quer dizer que mesmo nos últimos dias, Rabicho ainda ousava freqüentar a casa de meus pais? – disse com raiva.

– Infelizmente sim. – Lupin não tirava os olhos de Harry. – Como ia dizendo, naquela noite, enquanto Sirius e Tiago discutiam as ações da Ordem, eu e sua mãe conversávamos sobre seus trabalhos no Ministério. E ela me contou, pediu que guardasse esse segredo comigo, como forma de proteger você, Harry. Sua mãe tinha uma perspicácia muito eficaz e misteriosa que novamente, provou-se verdadeira. Ela temia que se eles fosse mortos, e Sirius também, você ficasse sem ninguém. E ela me confiou talvez o maior segredo que guardo. Apenas três pessoas sabiam, eu, sua mãe e a amiga do Departamento, Amanda Lovegood.

– Lovegood. Você disse Lovegood? Mãe de Loony (Di-Lua) Lovegood? – perguntou Harry inconformado.

– Sim Harry, ela era mãe de Luna. Mas como você já sabe, Luna perdeu a mãe ainda quando pequena. Mas isso foi depois, voltemos até a _sua_ mãe. Ela e Amanda estavam muito preocupadas com o Avanço das Trevas, elas temiam que com a força da Maldição da Morte, Voldemort avançasse sem barreiras. Pensando nisso, elas começaram a criar um escudo suficientemente forte para rebater a maldição para o tempo. Juntas elas procuram a origem do Avada Kedrava, para que assim criassem o referido escudo protetor. Elas se basearam nos antigos bruxos egípcios e seus antigos rituais de mumificação e ressurreição. Os egípcios sempre foram caçadores da eternidade, embora _talvez_, nunca tenham obtido um resultado. Nesses rituais os bruxos faziam com que diversas gemas refletidas refratassem em um mesmo ponto, onde uma força extracomunal era exercida. Eles conseguiram reproduzir esta força através de uma fórmula mágica e criaram o Avada Kedavra, mas sua mãe talvez tenha feito o mesmo, conseguiu reproduzir esta força através de uma fórmula mágica. Ela parecia muito convicta do que fazia. Amanda e sua mãe trabalharam por mais de seis anos sem avanço algum. Você nasceu e deu a sua mãe mais um motivo para poder conseguir alcançar seu objetivo maior. Ela sabia que era capaz, sempre havia sido excelente em Feitiços, havia obtido os melhores N.O.M.'s e N.I.E.M.'s da nossa época na matéria, ela conhecia seu poder, só não imaginava a sua força.

– Mas elas conseguiram algum progresso? – questionou Harry a voz aguçada.

– Após diversas tentativas sem resultado, as duas obtiveram um escudo que protegeu aranhas contra a maldição da morte por alguns instantes até que a mesma fosse refletida para os lados. No entanto aranhas não são nem nunca foram seres humanos. Somos mais complexos, mais resistentes, o que poderia fazer com que o encantamento não funcionasse corretamente!

– 'Tá! Eu entendi, mas elas não conseguiram nada ou então ninguém morreria com a Maldição Imperdoável mais forte!

– Harry você está plenamente correto até o ponto que sabemos, ou que pensávamos que sabíamos. Você há de concordar que a maldição da morte entrou em desuso após a queda de Voldemort, e ele usou a maldição contra você e coincidentemente você está vivo, a maldição não lhe fez nada, apenas uma cicatriz. Dumbledore me questiona se Lílian seria tão poderosa para criar algo tão forte, capaz de proteger você, seu maior tesouro.

– Você quer dizer que minha mãe criou a contra-maldição para a Maldição da Morte? – indagou Harry.

– É o que parece Harry. Dumbledore nunca acreditou que a única coisa que havia lhe salvado, havia sido o seu sangue. Mas há mais por trás de tudo do que imaginamos. Dumbledore ao descobrir essas informações ele pareceu contente ao saber que algo poderia ter sido feito. Mas só vamos ter certeza...

–...Quando tentarem me matar? – interrogou desgostoso.

– É Harry, mas é muito arriscado. – Jamais usaríamos uma maldição sobre meus amigos. Não se preocupe... – a voz de Lupin começou a entoar distante – Nada... Acontecer...

Novamente Harry estava correndo em uma floresta, o chão era da mais fina areia e quando ele encontrou uma clareira viu novamente uma pirâmide invertida roxa, só agora enxergava, na ponta pontiaguda da pirâmide havia uma esmeralda que refletia grossos raios de sol. O mesmo rato sem um dos dedos descrevia círculos na pirâmide. A cicatriz de Harry formigou.


	29. Severa Punição

– CAPÍTULO VINTE E NOVE –

_Severa Punição_

Pela fresta da cortina vermelha, Harry podia enxergar um grosso facho de luz que adentrava pelo dormitório aquela manhã. Ele virou-se entre os cobertores e sentiu-se muito sonolento, mas como se tocado por um súbito desespero, Harry olhou para o relógio e não conseguiu ler as horas, onde estavam seus óculos? O garoto, ainda deitado, tateou a procura dos óculos e quando tudo entrou em foco, Harry viu que estava atrasado, na verdade, muito atrasado. E pior, sua primeira aula daquele dia era com Snape. Harry expeliu as cobertas de cima de si e levantou-se mecanicamente; Ele pegou a primeira meia que encontrou e pos nos pés, logo calçou os sapatos e abotoou a capa preta com o belo emblema vermelho e ouro de Grifinória. Ele pegou a mochila ao pé da cama e certificou-se de que o livro de poções estava ali.

Ele passou pelo salão comunal sem olhar para os lados, e assim também ocorreu com toda a escola, Harry correu toda Hogwarts com o único objetivo de chegar o quanto antes nas masmorras de Snape e, não parava de desejar que por algum motivo imaginável Snape tivesse se atrasado, nem que fossem cinco minutos. Mas como tudo parecia caminhar contra ele naquele dia, Harry teve o desprazer de encontrar ninguém menos que Pirraça, o poltergeist do castelo. Ele usava uma gola de rufos e uma espalhafatosa gravata borboleta. A cinco metros do chão ele tinha nas mãos o que pareciam serem maças das armaduras do castelo. Ele gritava em alto e bom som palavras grosseiras e de má educação. Harry tentou esquivar-se pela escada lateral do sexto andar, mas já era tarde demais. Ao ver Harry, o poltergeist ficou eufórico e soltou todas as maças de ferro e ficou na altura da visão de Harry.

– Pirraça, não me atrapalhe! – ignorou Harry continuando seu caminho e pisando firme pelo largo corredor que dava acesso até o atalho para as masmorras. Pirraça entrou em sua frente. Instantaneamente Harry congelou, ele parecia estar encharcado de água fria e ate seus ossos estavam enregelados.

– Hum... Potter-porta está pirado novamente! – pirraça deu um giro no ar, atravessou sua barriga, para desgosto de Harry, e saiu gargalhando pelo corredor do sexto andar. Estava atrasado o suficiente para a ira total de Snape. Quando ele conseguiu descer os níveis restantes e entrar no corredor das masmorras Harry chegou à porta da sala de Snape e pôde escutar a voz do professor.

–... Notem, que apenas uma gota é suficiente para que... – Harry aguardou alguns segundo para que não interrompesse uma fala do professor. Quando ele falou e deu uma pequena pausa Harry girou a maçaneta e entrou na sala de aula. Ele olhou para Snape e pediu desculpas.

– Suas desculpas não foram bem-vindas, Potter. – Snape olhava para Harry como se ele fosse a coisa mais desprezível no mundo – Você pode se sentar. Vinte minutos atrasados, vinte pontos à menos para sua casa...

– Onde você estava? – perguntou Hermione enquanto Snape demonstrava o segundo uso do sangue de dragão, era possível através de apenas uma gota, transformar qualquer metal em um fino pó, mais fino que a areia mais delgada e mais selecionada.

– Eu acordei mais tarde. – desculpou-se Harry e virando-se para o amigo – Porque você não me acordou?

– Eu achei que você fosse se levantar! Está bem grande já! – Rony disse por detrás de seu caldeirão fingindo pegar seu tinteiro dentro da mochila. – Dá próxima vez aguarde uns socos matinais. – Harry riu. Snape escutou, e de forma algum achou aquilo normal ou imperceptível.

– Potter, você está me trazendo muitos problemas por hoje. E a segunda vez que tenho minha aula interrompida pela sua arrogante presença. Não tolerarei mais isso. Menos cinco pontos à Grifinória. Dá próxima vez serão cinqüenta! Acho melhor permanecer quieto. – Snape ia começar a escrever novamente no quadro com a varinha quando ele ficou imóvel, ele olhou para Harry pensou um pouco e voltou ao normal. – Potter, pensando bem, Detenções às vezes funcionam com você. Venha até à minha sala após as aulas de hoje. Sem atrasos.

A aula de Snape ficou cada minuto mais desagradável, era insuportável o jeito como ele parecia fazer tudo de um jeito onde ele pudesse prejudicar os grifinórios e exaltar seus alunos sonserinos. Malfoy que costumava rir de se acabar das broncas dadas em Harry por Snape, permanecia quieto atrás de seu caldeirão, apenas copiando mentalmente todas as palavras do professor. Ao fim de cada aula, Malfoy aguardava um instante para poder conversar a sós com o professor. Assim como Hagrid era para com Harry, Snape parecia ser um grande amigo de Malfoy. Snape terminou a aula explicando o terceiro uso do sangue de dragão, limpar fornos, era extremamente úteis contra manchas de gorduras e chá, deixava um forno velho e sujo como um novo e limpo forno.

– Eu não acredito que ele tirou vinte e cinco pontos de você! E pior cinco foi só por causa de uma risada! – disse Rony desesperado. – Mesmo se ganharmos a final de quadribol, a Taça das Casas pode não ser nossa! Estamos no poço. – cuspiu tudo sem respirar.

– Calma Rony! – disse Hermione muito centrada enquanto chegavam até a sala de Binns. – Já me preocupei mais com esse tipo de competição. Hoje precisamos nos centrar em ajudar o Harry a descobri _aquilo_. – Hermione baixou o tem de voz quando percebeu que Pavarti escutava cada simples palavra dita por ela.

– Mas e então? – curioso, questionou Harry – O que Lupin queria tanto falar com você?

– Bem, – pela terceira vez aquele dia ele sentia a péssima sensação de ser acordado por um balde de água fria; Binns, o professor fantasma, havia acabado de atravessar o quadro negro e como Harry estava a procura de um cadeira, a colisão foi imprescindível. – Eu odeio isso! – reclamou Harry fechando os punhos e esfregando uma mão na outra na esperança de criar calor. – Bem, o remo me contou algo muito bom sobre minha mãe. Ela era uma grande bruxa. – afirmou Harry convicto de sua informação.

– Sei disso. – apoiou Hermione.

– Então, – nesse momento Binns começou a contar sobre a difícil classificação da Divisão das Feras. – minha mãe, parece que ela criou um feitiço...

– Jura? – perguntou Hermione – Somente bruxos muito poderosos são realmente capazes... – vendo a expressão na cara de Rony Hermione desconversou –, mas realmente sua mãe era muito boa mesmo.

– Ela criou um feitiço, e parece que é esse feitiço que me protege de Voldemort. – os amigos tremeram ao som daquele nome. – Já está na hora de vocês pararem com isso! – irritou-se Harry – E além dela ter me protegido com seu sangue ela me resguardou com um feitiço que talvez seja capaz de retardar toda a qualquer maldição existente até hoje.

– Odeio esses assuntos... – constatou Rony – Eles me confundem...

– Ai Rony! Harry sua mãe deve ter sido realmente grande, criar algo desse porte sozinha não deve...

– Mas ela não fez nada sozinha. – Harry respirou, sabia qual seria a reação da amiga – Ela trabalhou junto com Amanda Lovegood. Mãe da Luna.

– O quê? – imperou Hermione desesperada – Não... deve se outra. Harry você tem certeza?

– A-b-s-o-l-u-t-a! – Harry fez questão de sublinhar todas as letras, para que Hermione não fizesse mais perguntas.

Os três permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos, como se o assunto estivesse sendo digerido pelo cérebro. Só era possível escutar os roncos de Simas e a fala monologa de Binns. Harry sentiu os olhos pestanejarem. Hermione parecia prestar atenção à aula e ao mesmo tempo refletir sobre o que seria o feitiço criado pela mãe de Harry. Rony também parecia gostar da idéia do feitiço da mãe de Harry, mas não parecia compreender muito bem. Assim como Harry, a aula havia sido deixada em segundo plano. Para alivio de todos, à não ser talvez por Simas que teve o sono interrompido pelo sino estridente que indicava o término de uma aula.

– Vocês sabem a fórmula do feitiço? – perguntou Hermione.

– Não. – respondeu Harry – Lupin não me disse nada.

– Eh... – Mione rolou os olhos pensativa – Eu vou à biblioteca primeiro, me esperem no Salão Principal.

– Odeio quando ela fala isso. – comentou Rony com o amigo enquanto desciam as escadarias até o Salão Principal. – Realmente me dá nos nervos.

Do meio da multidão de negro Harry avistou no meio do Saguão de Entrada, longos e sedosos cabelos cor de fogo que fulguravam os olhos dos que se atreviam a olhar e acalentavam daqueles que admiravam apenas, era Gina Weasley. Ao seu lado Luna Lovegood estava de pé. Pela primeira vez em mais de um ano, Harry viu na imagem de Luna, não uma pessoa tresloucada ou estranha, mas uma bruxa forte e poderosa, excêntrica? Porque não, até Dumbledore tinha suas manias, mas antes que analisasse a garota a fundo, percebeu que pareciam aguardar alguém ou alguma coisa, mas estavam ali, imóveis como pedra. Quando os dois garotos chegaram, elas pareceram acordar de um sono profundo e incômodo.

– Oi Weasley! – disse Luna animada para Rony passando a mão nos cabelos louros de uma forma estranhamente artificial. Mesmo que quisesse rir, Harry se contentou. Rony, meio tímido, levantou a mão em resposta. Luna cumprimentou Harry e antes que os dois seguissem viagem, Gina apertou o braço de Harry.

– Você fica. – disse muito séria. Ainda que mais baixa que ele, Gina olhava de igual para Harry como se disso dependesse a sua vida. Luna olhava como se achasse muita graça de tudo. Rony pressentindo que algo ocorreria preferiu seguir caminho até Salão Principal. Gina fez com que Harry subisse as escadas para o primeiro andar e quando Harry perguntou muito idiotamente onde ela o estava levando, ela respondeu muito sarcástica com as mesmas palavras que Harry havia usado noites antes para convencê-la a fazer um passeio pelos corredores do quarto andar.

– Existe uma armadura muito bonita lá em cima no quarto andar que queria que você visse. – Gina olhou para ele e continuou – Garanto que você não vai se arrepender. – Harry só pôde rir. Ele seguiu a garota mesmo que seu estomago implorasse por alguma coisa urgentemente. A essa altura, Luna já havia desaparecido como fumaça na água, discreta, a garota não estava mais ali.

– Você deve saber muito bem o porque você está aqui. – disse Gina ainda séria olhando para Harry. – Não se faça de desentendido. Desde o dia em que tudo aconteceu na sala da AD, você vem me convidando para passeios noturnos e mesmo assim você ainda não tomou uma decisão muito concreta! – Gina disse aquilo muito depressa e cada palavra sua voz ficava mais alta e aguda.

Harry ficou estarrecido com a reação da garota.

– Até o crianção do meu irmão foi adulto o suficiente para assumir um namoro com Hermione! E você fica me enrolando?

– Gina você está vendo as coisas por um ângulo...

– Não me venha falar de ângulo! Estou vendo o meu _ângulo_!

– Você não está sendo educada. – disse Harry levando tudo na brincadeira.

– Você na vem sendo educado comigo! Eu não gosto desse seu jeito arrogante Potter! Você simplesmente é ridículo! – Gina saiu dali com as bochechas mais vermelhas que os cabelos e Harry ficou aborrecido demais por ter feito com que Gina, ela Gina, tivesse ficado triste. Ele não a levara à sério e agora corria o risco de perdê-la. Mas isso não havia sido o pior. Ela o havia chamado de arrogante, assim como Snape previa por anos e dizia assim ser seu pai. Não pensando nisso nem na detenção que teria aquele dia nas masmorras ele, já sem fome, subiu para a torre da grifinória.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Harry saiu um pouco mais cedo da aula de feitiços, para que pudesse chagar com dez minutos de antecedência às masmorras de Snape. Ele já havia se atrasado o suficiente aquele dia. Ainda não havia visto Gina, e não desejava que isso realmente ocorresse. Quando ele entrou no ambiente frio e úmido das masmorras, ele sentiu um calafrio na espinha, como uma premonição de que algo aconteceria tão cedo. Encontrar Snape após brigar com Gina parecia uma péssima idéia; combinar o péssimo humor de Snape com a raiva que Harry sentia de Snape além da raiva que Harry estava de ter brigado com Gina parecia resultar uma mistura única e comum à vida de Harry: a confusão.

– Chegar tão cedo não irá redimir seus débitos. – disse Snape sarcástico, Harry sentiu uma massa de ar penetrar em sua mente, ele olhou para trás Snape e viu além dos olhos do professor. Ele estava invadindo sua mente, mas mesmo assim Harry não estava tendo visões e Snape parecia espantar-se com isso. – Ao menos as poucas lições de oclumência tiveram algum resultado tardio.

Os dois entraram na classe de poções e ficaram sentados um diante para o outro.

– Boa noite, professor Snape. – disse Harry desconversando – Qual será a detenção proposta?

– Eu realmente pensei em fazer você limpar todos os meus caldeirões, mas isso seria pouco. – Snape parecia deliciar-se com a detenção de Harry – E então pensei que seria muito desagradável para eu ficar com você aqui por horas, mas ainda assim vi que seria ainda pior para você, mesmo porque você deve apenas ficar quieto e mês escutar. Essa é sua detenção. – Harry arregalou os olhos, Snape pareceu muito contente e logo Harry arrependeu de fazê-los. – Você terá apenas de tolerar minha presença de boca calada, será muito oportuno que você escute minhas opiniões.

– Você...

– Ah-hã! – disse Snape contente balançando seu longo dedo indicador negativamente – Menos cinco pontos por eu ter de escutar a sua voz. Você está em uma detenção e deve obedecer ao que eu lhe pedir! – Harry não acreditava que algo pudesse ser piro do que aquilo. Embora ficar sentado por horas respondendo aos fãs do charlatão Gilderoy Lockhart tinha sido chato e escrever linhas com uma pena que puxava seu sangue como tinta também não havia sido agradável, aturar Snape por longas duas horas parecia uma tortura piro que qualquer outra. – ... e realmente o resultado obtido com sua Poção da Memória foi capaz apenas de tornar o pensamento vago, mas jamais alguém se esqueceria de algo com aquela sua água rala. – Snape olhou para o garoto com desprezo. – Você se parece muito com seu pai, embora ele tenha sido muito arrogante e estúpido...

– Não... – Harry sentiu uma raiva quente e fervente subir-lhe à cabeça como fogos de artifício que explodiam no cocuruto de sua cabeça, antes que terminasse a sentença, Snape novamente retirou-lhe alguns pontos.

– Menos dez pontos! Você parece que não sabe escutar a verdade, Potter. – Snape sorriu emoldurado pelos seus oleosos cabelos até o pescoço. – parece que mesmo conhecendo seu pai através de _meus _pensamentos você ainda não reconheceu o quão mesquinho e podre era o seu pai. É notória sua covardia a ponto de quase ser expulso da escola para poder salvar minha vida de algo que ele mesmo planejou. Quão tolo ele era...

– V-O-C-Ê! – Snape ameaçou erguer o dedo, mas Harry já tinha seu dedo em riste. – VOCÊ É PATÉTICO! VOCÊ SIM É COVARDE! SERVE A DOIS LADOS DE FORMA OBSCURA E ESCUSA! – Harry não se cansava de gritar e mesmo que estivesse sem ar ele continuou falando muito depressa – JAMAIS DEIXOU DE SER LEAL AO _LORDE DAS TREVAS_, COMO VOCÊS O CHAMAM NÃO É MESMO? E VOCÊ AINDA TEM CORAGEM DE FALAR DE MEU PAI QUE MORREU LUTANDO CONTRA O _SEU_ SENHOR!

– Potter! – chamou Snape. O professor de poções estava lívido de fúria. Harry podia jurar que Snape era capaz de almadiçoar-lhe ali mesmo. Harry segurou a varinha dentro das vestes.

– EU TENHO NOJO DE VOCÊ!

– Potter, nós não somos obrigados a isso. Você vai comigo ver diretor. – Snape levantou, contornou sua mesa e pegou o braço de Harry com muita força. Ele descontava toda sua raiva no braço de Harry, que havia levantado e não fazia objeções em ir ver Dumbledore. Na verdade, o escritório do diretor era um lugar que se tornara tão comum para Harry que ir lá parecia rotina. Em menos de cinco minutos eles haviam subido dois lances de escada e já se encontravam diante das gárgulas que guardavam o escritório de Dumbledore. Elas pareciam espantadas que Harry estivesse ali novamente.

– Ou ele é muito ruim... – comentou a gárgula para a outra. –...Ou muito bom completou a outra gárgula.

– _Calda de Morango!_ – exclamou Snape e as gárgulas revelaram uma escada em caracol que subia até a sala do Diretor; Snape empurrou Harry e ele subiu as escadas, feliz de que seu braço estivesse com sangue circulando novamente. Snape o seguiu por atrás, sua longa capa preta enfunava a suas costas e roçava nas curvas da pequena torre de acesso. Harry encontrou a porta e sem esperar ou bater, a porta se escancarou com uma massa de ar da varinha de Snape.

– Harry! – cumprimentou Dumbledore e vendo Snape disse – Severo! Penso que essa não seria uma visita de boas notícias... – disse ele triste – Confesso, que os esperava, sozinhos, para que me contassem, cada qual, sobre _aquilo_. – Harry arregalou os olhos; mirou Snape e viu que ele também estava extremamente chocado que Dumbledore falasse de algo dele na frente de Harry. – Severo, por favor. – pediu o Diretor gentilmente.

– Dumbledore, embora saiba da importância de Potter, hoje ele passou dos limites! Disparou acusações sobre minha integridade baseado em fatos irreais e passados! Ele questionou minha lealdade a você. – Snape olhou de Harry para Alvo e dele para a janela – Trouxe o aqui para que talvez _você_ o convencesse de que lhe sou leal.

– Harry, – começou Dumbledore – desde seu primeiro ano nesta escola você e o professor Snape nunca se entenderam. Mas foi somente no quarto ano que você descobriu a maior mancha do passado de seu professor. Mas isso é algo entre mim e ele, foi o que eu lhe disse à dois anos atrás, certo?

– Foi. – afirmou Harry.

– Bem, você está mais ligado a isso do que imagina. – Dumbledore olhou dentro dos olhos de Harry e pela segunda vez aquele dia ele sentia a presença de alguém dentro de sua mente, era Dumbledore. Harry encarou os olhos do diretor e sentiu uma repulsão que fez com que até os cabelos de sua nuca ficassem de pé. Dumbledore sorriu. – Você deve estar um tanto quanto confuso Harry, afinal você tinha apenas um ano quando Snape voltou para nosso lado. Foi no auge do poder de Voldemort que Snape voltou para nós, não é mesmo Severo?

Snape apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Ela ainda sentia raiva de Harry.

– Mas voltemos ao início. Snape sempre foi um sonserino que exemplificava muito bem as qualidades que sua casa prezava, mas ainda assim ele soube interpretar da forma correta o que fazer com suas qualidades. Ainda muito jovem e, influenciado por suas amizades e sua família, Snape entrou para um grupo que apoiava um bruxo até então desconhecido, era Lorde Voldemort. Snape e Lúcio Malfoy foram uns dos primeiros Comensais da Morte que existiram. Naquela época, foi quando Voldemort começou a ver suas maiores ambições se tornando verdadeiras. Ele começou a recrutar mais e mais bruxos para sua causa e tão cedo o mundo bruxo havia sido divido entre os Comensais da Morte e os bruxos comuns, em sua maioria de ancestralidade trouxa.

– Dumbledore... – advertiu Snape preocupado com o que o diretor pudesse dizer.

– Severo, ele tem de conhecer a história, ele precisa saber porque ele _deve_ confiar em você. – Dumbledore se voltou novamente para Harry. – Mas havia uma coisa que Severo prezava acima de tudo no mundo. E preza até hoje. São os favores. Saiba que se um dia você fizer alguma coisa para ele, Snape lhe dará na mesma moeda e quantidade. Ele sempre foi assim com as mais simples coisas, e não foi diferente quando seu pai salvou-lhe a vida em seu sexto ano aqui em Hogwarts. Ele sabia que no dia em que reencontrasse Tiago Potter, ele teria de retribuir o favor. Além do que, Lílian, sua mãe, sempre o defendeu das brincadeiras e zombarias de seu pai e seu padrinho. – Harry sentiu um vazio profundo ao escutar citar três das suas maiores perdas. – Ele sabia que também devia um favor para sua mãe.

Snape fez uma expressão de quem não gosta nem odeia, apenas uma feição clara e lívida.

– E, um dia esses favores coincidiram de acontecer. Snape recebeu ordens de Voldemort para acabar com seus pais e você Harry. Ele sabia que não podia fazer aquilo, ele devia algo aos dois que feria seu orgulho, ele se viu obrigado a mentir para Voldemort. Na noite do ataque, ele entrou em Godric's Hallow sozinho e quando encontrou seu pai ele quase estuporou Snape, mas o choque foi tanto que ele apenas ficou estarrecido de ver Snape ali. Isso ocorreu dias antes de Voldemort em pessoa visitar seus pais. Snape simplesmente se deixou ser estuporado para que Voldemort acreditasse que eles tivessem duelado e ele tivesse realmente perdido. Ainda que tivesse sido estuporado pelo seu maior inimigo da escola ele não estava com raiva. Ele havia salvado a vida de Lílian, sua maior defensora, e de Potter, seu também salvador. Agora estava com o orgulho limpo e livre de pesos.

– Satisfeito Potter? – cuspiu Snape.

– Foi então que percebi que Snape jamais fora realmente do lado de Voldemort. Snape nunca esteve de lado algum, ele apenas estava do próprio lado. Vivendo com as próprias leis e tomando rumos um tanto quanto obscuros, mas mesmos assim só seu.

– Dumbledore, você acredita nele só por causa disso?

– Só? Potter você não percebeu que além da pagar o favor que devia a seus pais, eu também percebi que o Lorde das Trevas, embora muito poderoso é também muito tolo de acreditar que ira conseguir retirar trouxas e mestiços da sociedade. Ninguém me disse isso! Apenas tirei minhas pobres conclusões sobre. Eu também não concordo com o modo que Dumbledore enxerga certas coisas, mas como todos somos passiveis de erro, as idéias dele são no mínimo mais possíveis que as de Voldemort.

– Severo, você tirou as palavras de minha boca! – disse Dumbledore.

– Mas como o diretor disse, isso é algo que somente desrespeita a ele e a mim.

Snape ergueu a varinha.

– _Oblivia..._

Harry foi mais rápido.

– _Impedimenta!_ – da ponta de sua varinha, uma enorme massa de ar correu a sala e fez com que Snape ficasse imóvel por alguns segundos, o tempo suficiente para Harry correr dali com a memória intacta. Conforme descia a escada em caracol ele escutou os passos de Snape pararem no andar de cima à voz de Dumbledore.

– Ele precisa saber Severo, deixe...


	30. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

– CAPÍTULO TRINTA –

_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus_

– Eu sempre disse a vocês, – comentou Hermione após Harry lhes relatar tudo o que havia ocorrido. Desde a discussão nas frias masmorras até a calorosa discussão no escritório de Dumbledore. – um professor de Hogwarts é alguém confiável! Se Dumbledore permite que alguém entre para a escola, e porque tem plena confiança!

– Acho que você está se esquecendo de nosso falso professor Moody! – disse Rony sarcástico.

– Rony, não seja idiota! Dumbledore pensava que aquele _era_ Olho-Tonto Moody. – retorquiu a garota com um relâmpago tempestuoso. – E era um belo de um impostor! – Os três estudantes caminhavam nos belos gramados verdejantes do castelo e, rumo a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas eles sentiam a brisa lamber-lhes os cabelos e o aroma floral dos canteiros invadir suas narinas de forma agradável e reconfortante.

– É, você tem razão, Mione. – Harry estava um tanto quanto confuso, novamente ele descobrira sobre o passado de seus pais, e dessa vez ele ficou sabendo que a pessoa por quem mais alimentava rancor dentro dos muros da escola havia salvado a vida de seus pais e conseqüentemente a sua também. Harry sabia que não devia nada a Snape, afinal era ele quem havia pagado sua divida na noite em que salvou os Potters, mas mesmo assim um sentimento de culpa invadia seu peito cada vez que olhava para o céu, ou ficava absorto em pensamentos.

Quando eles chegaram próximos da cabana de Hagrid encontraram a turma já reunida em torno do conhecido picadeiro da Hagrid. Os já também conhecido, Cavalos-do-Lago continuavam a ser estudados e eles já havia chagado a conclusão de que as feras eram apenas carnívoras e que tinham um certo gosto pela carne vermelha. Hoje eles iriam aprender sobre as mutações dos cavalos-do-lago após, seu global bom dia, ele começou a explicar que os cavalos-do-lago normalmente se comportavam de forma semelhante a um bicho-papão, pois assumiam a forma do que mais assustasse sua vítima, mas que, no entanto essas transformações não são tão perfeitas quanto às dos bichos-papões, mesmo porque sua mutações estavam sempre ligadas á tema aquáticos.

– Isso seria ótimo, – comentou Rony desesperado – Uma aranha que sabe nadar... – a voz de Hagrid continuou ao fundo.

– Caso Snape brigue com vocês, não liguem porque ele ainda deve estar muito nervoso. – disse Harry pensando alto com os amigos.

– Quê os cavalos-do-lago têm a ver com Snape?

Escutou-se um som alto, frio e cortante que arrepiou até o gramado do colégio. Todos olharam para o alto a procura de alguma coisa diferente. Harry pressentiu um borrão negro dentro da floresta proibida, mas pensou ter sido uma ilusão.

– O que são aqueles pássaros negros? – perguntou Hermione apontando para o céu. Havia dezenas de pássaros negros rodeando o céu da escola. Novamente escutaram um som alto e frio.

– Devem ser gralhas. – disse Hagrid desconversando. – Só um momento. – Hagrid foi até sua cabana entrou dentro da mesma e permaneceu ali por alguns segundos. Com um estampido imperceptível aos mais desatentos um pássaro fantasmagórico, prateado e translúcido saiu de dentro da cabana de Hagrid pela chaminé e voou como um feitiço até uma das torres do colégio. Hagrid saiu da cabana e voltou para a aula.

– Hagrid! – Hermione estava muito séria. – Isso não são gralhas.

– É óbvio que são, sua sangue-... – começou Nott.

– Você, não se atreva a dizer isso dela. – gritou Rony para Teodoro do outro lado do picadeiro.

– O quê? Que ela é uma sangue-ruim?

– Hei! Vocês dois! – chamou Hagrid – Menos dez pontos para Sonserina e Grifinória!

– Hagrid! – disse Rony chateado.

– Gigante paspalho... – concluiu Teodoro Nott.

Mais uma vez o som foi escutado por qualquer um nos terrenos do castelo, antes que pudessem esperar se proteger ou ao menos gritar. Os pássaros negros começaram a dar rasantes pelo gramado do castelo. Eram como grandes cavalos negros dotados de asas draconianas, eles tinham milhares de dentes finos e longos que lembravam um porco espinho e seus olhos eram vermelhos e tinham pupilas verticais que eram emolduradas por uma pele vermelha e sangrenta que cobria os olhos do bicho. Aquilo não parecia uma criatura normal, parecia uma besta mítica, mas foi quando um dos enormes pássaros passou ao lado de Harry, que ele ficou extremamente nervoso. Em seu dorso, as aves traziam a Marcas Negra, que brilhava vermelha no couro do animal, Guiando o pássaro, havia uma criatura de vestes negras sem rosto ou expressão, apenas um buraco podre no lugar de uma boca e mãos com finos dedos em decomposição, era um Dementador. O pânico havia se instalado no castelo. Era possível ouvir gritos desesperados, ver alunos correndo para o castelo e, jorros coloridos que batiam nos pássaros e ricochetavam no gramado. Das milhares de janelas do castelo, haviam alunos e professores que tentavam sem sucesso expulsar as aves horripilantes.

Antes que Harry sacasse a varinha, ele escutou Hagrid assobiar alto e estridente. Uma lufada de vento passou retumbante pelos gramados do colégio como se obedece ao comando do Guarda-caça. Harry virou-se para trás e viu que mais de cem testrálios levantavam vôo de dentro da floresta. Os testrálios sempre tidos como feios pareciam muito belos se comparados aos horripilantes pássaros que atacavam o castelo. Os testrálios ganharam altura e começaram a lutar contra seus oponentes voadores, havia mais de cem testrálios para apenas trinta comensais e sua cavalaria das trevas, mas os horríveis cavalos draconianos pareciam mais fortes que os testrálios de Hogwarts, e um a um os testrálios caiam da batalha, sem ferimentos ou cortes, apenas caiam como se desmaiassem. Harry sabia que de alguma forma os dementadores estavam afetando os testrálios.

Harry ergueu a varinha.

– _EXPECTO PATRONOUM!_ – um jorro de luz branco-prateada saiu da ponta da varinha de Harry e formou vários pontos flutuantes prateados, aos poucos um enorme cervo prateado formou-se e correu na direção dos pássaros. O belo patrono corpóreo de Harry encontrou-se no ar com muitos outros patronos provenientes de professores que estavam no castelo. Ao seu lado Hermione conjurou uma bela lontra prateada e do castelo Harry pode ver o patrono em forma de uma fênix irromper da janela da torre em que o pássaro fantasmagórico de Hagrid havia entrado. Das janelas ovais das masmorras, a raposa de Snape galgou junto ao restante dos patronos. Havia mais de vinte patronos reunidos, mas mesmo assim a força dos dementadores parecia não se afetada por patrono nenhum, ele estavam tão bem como se eles nem ali estivessem. Os Dementadores juntos pareciam sugar os patronos até que só restasse uma bruma prateada.

Harry sentiu-se fraco, caiu de joelhos. Hermione ao seu lado tinha a varinha erguida, mas não parecia estar com a força de antes. Rony estava tentando lançar feitiços de estuporamento ou azarações do corte, mas nada parecia atingir os pássaros malditos. Eles começaram a baixar o vôo para aterrisar nos terrenos do castelo. A presença dos dementadores começou a invadir a escola, de forma que todos começaram a sentir muito frio. O ar transformou-se de um morno agradável para o frio congelante do inverno mais rigoroso. Harry de joelhos viu que não havia somente um, mas mais de dois em cada ave, e que mais dementadores desciam em direção ao castelo.

– QUEM OUSA INVADIR OS MUROS DESTA ESCOLA SEM SER CONVIDADO? – Dumbledore descia os degraus da escadaria de pedra que dava acesso ao Saguão de Entrada. O diretor trajava longas vestes azuis que cobria até os seus dedos. Pelo sua mão, uma mão branca e de dedos finos e longos a varinha estava erguida em direção ao grupo de Dementadores que acabava de chegar. Dumbledore sacudiu a varinha uma vez e o gramado do colégio cresceu até atingir um metro de altura, formando uma barreira em volta dos alunos que ainda corriam preocupados. Os Dementadores não ligaram para o que aquele humano desprezível dizia e continuaram flutuando na direção das portas Duplas de Carvalho. Dumbledore parecia não se incomodar. De frente para o castelo ele cantava um encantamento que Harry não entendia uma palavra sequer; sacudindo a varinha continuamente ele não parava de encantar o nada.

–..._ADEAMOS ET FILO ERIGE NOSTROUM! DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILANDUS! ADEAM_...

Um dementador estava atrás do diretor pronto para lhe dar o beijo maldito, Harry entrou em desespero e se levantou para correr na direção do diretor, quando o garoto começou a corre o alto gramado envolveu-lhe as pernas e ele ficou preso apenas vendo o fim de Dumbledore. Harry caiu em cima do braço e apenas escutou o barulho de seu osso quebrar. Sentiu uma dor lancinante e fechou os olhos.

As mãos do dementador já estavam nos ombros do diretor quando o rugir de um leão foi escutado. O ruminar de um texugo, o sibilar de uma cobra e o pio de uma águia também foram escutados no silencio do nervosismo. Como se o espírito do castelo se depreendesse de seus antigos muros, paredes e escadas de pedra, houve uma revolta. Da mais alta torre do castelo, um jorro de luz colorida começou a formar algo esférico de proporções planetárias. Das janelas das masmorras, um jato de luz verde musgo bateu em cheio nos cavalos draconianos. De uma alta torre no sétimo andar do colégio um jorro de luz vermelha amarrou os dementadores. Mais um jorro amarelo flui de uma janela no primeiro andar e englobou os cavalos draconianos. Por último um tiro de luz azul veio do quarto andar e chutou os grupos de seres das trevas do gramado do colégio. Dumbledore ainda cantarolava em frente às portas da escola e o jorro de luz colorida dividiu-se em quatro: vermelho, verde, amarelo e azul.

Harry olhou para cima e viu que acima de suas cabeças, o céu havia sido encoberto por uma enorme redoma esférica. Não poderia ser de vidro, tampouco de algo líquido. Eles pareciam estar entro de uma gigante bolha de sabão que protegia das mais altas torres do castelo até os confins da Floresta Proibida. Harry sabia que de alguma forma o castelo estava trancado e protegido contra tudo e todos. Ainda sentindo a dor do braço quebrado, ele desmaiou. As ultimas palavras que escutou foi à voz aflita de Madame Pomfrey dizendo que ele devia ser enviado para enfermaria.

Desde o dia em que o castelo havia sido atacado, a redoma ainda não havia sido desfeita. E isso não parecia ser por vontade de Dumbledore ou qualquer outro ali, parecia que o castelo decidia quando era seguro abrir o escudo. E eram todos que comentavam sobre aquela redoma, escudo ou cúpula que havia sido invocada pelo diretor. Não existia um aluno sequer que não passasse próximo as janelas do castelo e se perguntasse por que aquilo ainda estava ali e como Dumbledore havia invocado isso. Muitos diziam que Dumbledore havia conjurado a redoma porque era muito poderoso, mas o palpite que mais agradava a Harry era o de Mione.

– Eu ainda acho que isso é um escudo feito pelos fundadores. Vocês viram que as quatro cores das casas se destacaram no dia do ataque? – disse Hermione para Harry, que fazia uma careta por causa do braço que desde que fora remendado por magia lhe dava incômodas pontadas. – Afinal, eu escutei muito bem o que Dumbledore disse, ele estava proclamando um mantra evocativo. E vocês sabem...

– Não Mione, não sabemos! – disse Rony cansado.

– Os mantras evocativos eram usados na antiguidade para se realizar feitiços. Hoje usamos pequenas palavras, mas no passado era necessário ficar cantando até que o feitiço tivesse efeito.

– Às vezes me espanto com sua sabedoria! – disse Harry.

– Faço só o necessário... – disse sem graça.

– Tá ok! – riu Rony enquanto chagavam até a torre da grifinória depois de um longo e cansativo dia de aulas. A mulher gorda sorria para os três e quando eles chegaram perto e disseram a senha (_Verruga do Javali_) a pintura virou-se para abrir passagem pelo buraco do retrato para que entrassem no salão comunal de Grifinória. Inesperadamente Harry sentiu um peso enorme no pescoço. Ele pôs a mão no peito e lembrou-se que desde o dia do julgamento, jamais havia tirado a medalha da fênix. Rony e Hermione pararam abruptamente diante do buraco do retrato e ficaram olhando para o amigo, mudos. Ele puxou a corrente dourada e a medalha estava brilhando como fogo. Um pequeno rolinho de pergaminho transcendeu-se de dentro da medalha. O pergaminho estava escrito em fina caligrafia verde, era obviamente de Dumbledore. Havia apenas duas palavras escritas: _Meu escritório._


	31. O Traidor do Próprio Sangue

– CAPÍTULO TRINTA E UM–

_O Traidor do Próprio Sangue_

– Eu não acredito! – reclamou Rony enquanto desciam as escadas do quinto para o quarto andar – Hoje foi realmente cansativo e agora isso? Eu já tive de aturar a voz sonífera de Binns por duas horas e agora eu não posso descansar no salã...

– Rony! Cala a boca! – exclamou Hermione ríspida – Você não parou de reclamar desde que saímos de frente do quadro da grifinória!

– Mas... – começou Rony que foi interrompido por Harry.

– Vocês não precisavam ter vindo. – respondeu Harry aborrecido já avistando as gárgulas do escritório do diretor.

Hermione parecia ter ficado muito chateada com o que o amigo lhes falara. Rony também se sentiu descontente.

– Harry isso pode ser importante para você e, se é importante para você é para nós também! – disse Hermione com a voz embargada.

– É cara... A Mione tem razão.

– Desculpe, eu não tive a intenção de fazer vocês chateados, é porque vocês brigam muito... – as gárgulas estavam diante dos três e novamente um delas espantou-se por ver Harry.

– Garoto! – exclamou a gárgula espantada – não me diga que você veio ver o diretor?

Harry confirmou com a cabeça.

– Por Merlin! Você deve estar confundindo o escritório do diretor com seu salão comuna...

– Não minha cara Choloe, fui quem o chamei. – Dumbledore surgiu por trás dos três garotos e apoio a alva mão sobre o ombro de Harry. – _Calda de Morango_!

– Você conseguiu _aquilo_? – perguntou a outra gárgula.

– Creio que mais tarde eu vá conversar com vocês, agora não é oportuno. – disse Dumbledore indicando os alunos com os olhos.

–Compreendo, mas...

– Choloe, por favor a passagem.

– A sim! – disse em tom de imploração e girando para o lado a escada circular tornou-se visível. O quarteto subiu as escadas e ao chegarem no austero escritório de abóbadas escuras e cheias de relevos e inscrições cuja leitura ficava difícil devido á altura. Não foi surpresa para Harry que uma bacia de pedra antiga com algo prateado que não diferenciava o líquido do gasoso estivesse sobre a mesa do diretor. Ao lado diversos instrumentos finos de prata também repousavam imóveis. Sem falar nada, Dumbledore conjurou três cadeiras de chintz e as posicionou de frente para sua mesa, fazendo assim com que os três ocupantes estivessem à vista do interior da Penseira. Rony e Mione se sentaram após Dumbledore pedir para que fizessem o mesmo. Harry foi o último a se sentar e quando finalmente o fez Dumbledore começou a falar com sua voz serena e sábia de sempre.

– Vocês três são realmente muito inteligentes. E juntos parecem funcionar melhores que sozinhos. – Dumbledore piscou os olhos vagarosamente. – Mas isso deve ser discutido em um outro momento. Chamei você aqui Harry, para que pudesse lhe explicar o que está acontecendo. Vocês vieram e vão escutar também. – referiu-se, Dumbledore, aos amigos de Harry – Bem acho que em anos, Voldemort realizou algo que eu supunha ele jamais fosse tentar. Ele ousou tentar invadir Hogwarts. Não porque _eu_ esteja aqui, – disse Dumbledore respondendo ao questionamento que mal havia se formado na cabeça de Harry – mas porque ele, mais do que ninguém, sabe assim como eu das proteções que este castelo guarda e que talvez este castelo ainda possua segredos de que nem eu imagine. Ele sabia que o que tentava era algo impossível, porque mesmo que todos aqui fossem mortos, – Hermione espantou-se com as duras palavras do diretor e apertou com força os braços da cadeira – o castelo ainda guardaria sua maior proteção. Mas antes que isso fosse necessário eu invoquei o escudo do castelo, o Escudo dos Quatro, essa bela redoma multicolorida que envolve toda a Hogwarts é um escudo milenar criado, obviamente por Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin e Hufflepluff.

– Então o lema da escola esculpido no chão do Saguão de Entrada é... – disse Hermione contente.

– Sim, Srta. Granger. Exatamente como você havia deduzido, o lema da escola é um mantra evocativo. Embora algumas outras palavras sejam necessárias você pensou corretamente. – Dumbledore abriu um largo sorriso para Hermione e corando a garota retribuiu com um discreto sorriso. – Mas como em tudo há um lado ruim, por ser muito poderoso, este escudo deixa as melhores habilidades mágicas em baixa, principalmente a execução de feitiços, e a prática da legilimencia e da oclumência. – Foi a vez de Dumbledore sorri para Harry e o garoto ficar sem graça. – Harry, creio que nas próximas noites, as alterações de humor de Lorde Voldemort voltem a incomodá-lo. E lembro que você sempre poderá contar com no mínimo um integrante da Ordem no castelo, qualquer notícia eu quero que você conte para um deles, não se esqueça de pensar antes de agir. Use sua sabedoria quando o poder não estiver ao alcance.

O mês de abril desprende do calendário velozmente e maio chega com um ar quente que enche as salas e corredores da escola. A primavera parecia ter finalmente chegado, e já era possível caminhar pelos corredores do castelo apenas com o uniforme convencional, sem o uso cumulativo de capas, casacos e suéteres de lã grosa e quente. As aulas de Herbologia e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas haviam se tornado mais agradáveis, talvez fosse porque flores de Albatroz e Amassos fossem mais interessantes que as perigosas víboras verdes e os feios cavalos-do-lago.

A redoma multicolorida permanecia á proteger a escola. Nos dias de sol, os raios luminosos atravessavam a enorme bolha e projetavam raios coloridos que faziam com que o gramado tivesse tons de roxo, vermelho e azul. O castelo também recebia as cores e parecia que havia recebido um banho de tinta, os antigos muros de pedra cinza agora eram, verdes, azuis, vermelhos e amarelos. Apenas Snape e Trelawney pareciam incomodar-se com o escudo, Snape dizia que sua luz atrapalhava sua concentração e Trelawney sempre se aborrecia porque um raio de luz azul insistia em cruzar sua janela fazendo com que o vermelho predominante fosse recortado de forma brusca. Flitwick e McGonnagal sabiam que muitos dos feitiços estavam ficando imperfeitos devido a interferência do escudo, mas não reclamavam uma palavra sequer, apenas sacudiam a varinha novamente até produzir o efeito desejado.

As reuniões da AD também haviam sofrido as interferências do escudo e nem todos conseguiam realizar as tarefas propostas. Em uma noite cheia de interferências externas, a reunião foi apenas de revisões. Mesmo Harry, tentou conjurar seu patrono, e o cervo saiu da ponta da varinha sem a galhada e os contornos estavam difusos e embaçados. Hermione e Pavarti quase tiveram um acesso ao não conseguirem, as duas, a executar uma azaração do impedimento com perfeição. Rony, após várias tentativas inúteis com o velho desarmamento, sentou-se a um canto e ficou observando a movimentação. Luna e Gina conversavam conforme produziam faíscas dispersas e sem efeito algum. Ao fim, Harry desistiu e dispensou todos uma hora mais cedo.

Aos poucos a convivência com o escudo tornou-se pacífica e embora poucos alunos insistiam em discutir porque aquilo estava ali, a maioria já havia voltado a pensar no Campeonato das Casas e na final de Quadribol, que afinal andava perturbando Rony. Ele não parava de insistir que embora precisassem apenas de uma simples vitória, ele ainda se preocupava com que a torcida poderia arrumar, de forma que prejudicasse a performance dos jogadores. Rony não parava de dar conselhos a David e Laff, mas Harry sabia que no fundo o conselho era para ele mesmo.

Harry voltou um tanto quanto aborrecido para a torre da grifinória, embora sua cicatriz formigasse, o garoto não deu importância alguma para o fato, dispensou a mochila em uma das poltronas vazias e subiu para o dormitório. Ele afundou-se em sua fofa cama de colunas e ficou deitado, acordado, por horas a fio. Pensando em tudo. Pensando em todos. Pensando em si. Sua cicatriz foi queimando devagar. Harry não ligava para a dor boba de sua cicatriz. Sua maior cicatriz jamais se fecharia, ele jamais seria o mesmo sem seus pais e seu padrinho. E além de suas perdas ele ainda tinha de descobrir sozinho uma força inexistente de uma forma inexplicável que mesmo Dumbledore não pode dizer. Sua cicatriz ardeu em brasa e sem notar, Harry Potter havia caído no sono.

Mais uma vez aquele mês, Harry via uma enorme pirâmide de cor roxa, ela estava de ponta à cabeça, e Harry, embora não entendesse o porque, sentia-se extremamente feliz por lembrar-se da pirâmide. Ainda muito sonolento Harry foi incomodado por risos e vozes femininas distintas que riam e lhe satisfaziam mentalmente. Harry abriu os olhos, mas não estava no dormitório da torre de Grifinória, ele estava sentado em uma poltrona de estofado verde e madeira escura. A cadeira estava no centro de um aposento frio e cinzento, a única luz dali vinha de um archote central que queimava um fogo de chamas verde luzidias e bruxelantes. As paredes de pedra haviam recebido quadros muito feios, mas que chamavam a atenção por que pareciam ser uma seqüência, onde folhas secas rolavam e pulavam de moldura para moldura. As vozes femininas que Harry havia escutado vinham de duas mulheres a sua frente, elas usavam longas capas pretas. Uma era relativamente alta com longos cabelos louro-acinzentados e olhos fundos e negros. Ao seu lado uma mulher também de olhos negros, porem delineados por sobrancelhas e cílios escuros e compridos que dava ao rosto da mulher um ar misterioso e maléfico e moldurado pelos longos cabelos negros. Harry as conhecia muito bem, e também conhecia quem estava sentado, afinal aquele não era ele, e aquelas mulheres não era apenas mulheres. No aposento que Harry ali estava, Voldemort conversava jovialmente com Narcisa Malfoy e Bellatrix Lestrange.

– Vamos, mestre! Conte-nos como você conseguiu a façanha de vencer a morte, afinal você não teve sucesso com os métodos de Snape...

– Confesso – Voldemort falou com sua habitual voz fria e cortante, parecia estar muito calmo – que os métodos criados por Snape foram muito interessantes para mim, afinal sem a poção criada por ele eu jamais estaria aqui com este corpo, novamente, junto de vocês...

– Mas não foi apenas isso! Snape nos contou que sua parte era pequena, que sua real função era espionar o salva-trouxas do Dumbledore! – explicou Narcisa curiosa.

– Nunca, – começou Voldemort diminuindo o tom da voz e tornando-a cada vez mais macabra – ninguém saberá o que passei. – Voldemort fechou os olhos e a visão de Harry também foi fechada, ele apenas sentiu seus lábios se moverem e mandarem as duas saírem com uma voz fria que não lhe pertencia.

Harry sorria, na verdade o rasgo que agora era sua boca curvava-se de forma contente e sarcástica, afinal por tudo o que havia passado e feito sorrir era algo impossível. Ainda de olhos fechados, Harry lembrou-se de seu segundo ano, de quando pudera dizimar seu primeiro sangue-ruim com a cobra de seu maior ancestral... Seus pensamentos correram para uma sala escura cheia de retratos descolorados, de pessoas que pareciam dormir um sono profundo, porém inquieto. Novamente ele voltou sua mente para a pergunta de sua Comensal preferida...

Novamente, depois de quase trinta anos ele sentiu a dor da morte, um forte cheiro de vela queimada invadiu suas narinas e um liquido viscoso e fervente descer lhe pela cabeça, ele sentiu sua pele endurecer como pedra, uma dor lancinante proveniente das queimaduras e um prazer notório de que seus planos estivessem dando certo. Ele sentiu um dedo frio limpar seus olhos, quando o abriu viu um homem com uma cabeça de chacal que segurava uma varinha de ouro. Um outro homem depositava sobre seu peito um amuleto de ouro, parecia um olho dourado. Por fim diversos escaravelhos foram jogados dentro do local onde ele estava junto com uma enorme cobra prateada, Nagini.

Antes que uma tampa fosse posta sobre a abertura do caixão que se encontrava, Harry viu Percy Weasley ao seu lado, anotando tudo em um bloquinho de pergaminho.

– Sim mestre... – disse Percy com os olhos incinerados pelo poder – entendo. Óbvio que sim. – Percy balançava a cabeça de forma afirmativa e quando Harry sentiu extrema raiva por ver a traição de Harry, ele sentiu que Voldemort havia percebido sua presença, ele levantou-se puxou a varinha e antes que dissesse alguma coisa Harry gritou.

– EU SEI DE TUDO! – ele viu um reflexo verde no reflexo de seus óculos mas antes disso ele sentiu as fofas almofadas de sua cama. Ele não podia acreditar no que vira, como Percy podia ser tão tolo, como ele podia ser tão burro de trair o sangue de sua família? Harry levantou-se da cama de dossel e viu pela janela que o dia estava amanhecendo, sem acordar Rony ou qualquer outro, ele fez o que devia fazer. Correu o colégio à procura de Dumbledore. Ainda no sétimo andar encontrou a professora McGonnagal ainda usando seu robe de seda.

– Potter! O que faz no corredor à esta hora? – McGonnagal parecia não entender a preocupação nos olhos do menino.

– Ele... – Harry ofegava – Ele está furioso.

– Ele quem? – Minerva parecia muito preocupada – Você-Sabe-Quem? Você sonhou com ele? Ele invadiu sua mente? – Harry negou com a cabeça. – Então como sabe que está furioso? – Harry respirou fundo antes de falar.

– Profe-fe-fessora eu sonhei com Voldemort sim, mas foi eu quem invadiu a mente dele, não sei como, mas ocorreu. – A diretora da Grifinória levou as mãos a boca e disse muito enérgica. – Vamos ver Dumbledore agora. – Ainda se perguntando o porque um meio-animago jogaria cera quente em alguém ou o que seria aquele olhou dourado, ele seguiu McGonnagal descer as escadas de mármore.


	32. O Ritual de Anúbis

– CAPÍTULO TRINTA E DOIS–

_O Ritual de Anúbis_

– Potter você tem certeza do que viu, você tem absoluta certeza que viu Voldemort, e não o confundiu? – McGonnagal fazia a primeira pergunta idiota de sua vida para Harry, que desacreditado das palavras da professora balançou a cabeça descontente. O sétimo, o sexto e o quinto andar já haviam sido deixados para cima e quando passavam em frente à porta da enfermaria no quarto andar encontraram Filch rondando o colégio que ficou surpreso por ver um professor e um aluno, juntos, tão cedo acordados. McGonnagal ainda usava seu robe de seda e, conforme a fria bruma matinal invadia suas narinas ela recolhia o robe para mais perto do corpo. Só de pijamas Harry também sentiu um frio gelado nos braços, mas estava decidido a encontrar Dumbledore afinal, Voldemort nunca morrera, então porque ele estava em um caixão? Muitas perguntas confundiam os pensamentos de Harry e de instantes em instantes ele sentia lufadas de ar lhe invadirem a mente. Sabia que era Voldemort investindo contra seu maior empecilho.

Logo chegaram em frente as gárgulas e Harry ficou satisfeito que elas estivessem dormindo e não pudesse fazer comentários irônicos e irrelevantes. McGonnagal abriu a boca para dizer a senha, mas Harry foi mais rápido.

– _Calda de Morango!_ – com um susto súbito as Gárgulas abriram a passagem e para a felicidade de Harry, não tiveram tempo de reparar em sua presença. Harry subiu saltitante a escada do escritório do diretor, subia pulando de dois em dois degraus, e ofegante esmurrou a alça de latão. Sem esperar um segundo, ele entrou na sala de Dumbledore e o diretor estava sentado em sua mesa, usando longas vestes laranjas com bolinhas azul-marinho, com a cabeça apoiada na mão direita, ele analisava o conteúdo de sua penseira. Harry notou que havia olheiras em seu rosto, indicando longas noites perdidas de sono.

– Harry! – disse jovialmente, o cansaço presente na voz – Parece que nosso escudo fez com que você também perdesse uma noite de sono. Só espero que sua mente tenha conseguido se trancar. – Dumbledore sorriu. McGonnagal acabara de entrar.

– Alvo, o menino Potter me encontrou no corredor do sétimo andar e disse ter sonhado com Você-Sabe-Quem.

– Eu percebi. Obrigado Minerva, volte à sua sala. – McGonnagal sorriu satisfeita e girou sobre os calcanhares. Antes que saísse do aposento Dumbledore lhe chamou uma segunda vez. – Minerva, pratique dizer o nome de Voldemort, é apenas um nome. – McGonnagal não estremeceu, apenas crispou os lábios e deu um sorriso amarelo para o Diretor e foi embora.

– Diretor... – Harry ofegava, estava muito nervoso.

– Harry! Acalme-se! – Dumbledore levantou-se e com o auxílio da varinha guardou a penseira dentro de um armário antigo de carvalho. – Comece me contar como você foi dormir. Você estava nervoso, chateado ou apenas incomodado por alguma coisa? – Harry respirou fundo.

– Eu estava pensando nos meus pais e no meu padrinho. – Harry notou que atrás de Dumbledore, um bruxo alto de cabelos louros dividia a moldura com um outro bruxo baixinho, de expressão insatisfeita e cãs alvas em sua cabeça. Era Fineas Niggelus, o ta-ta-tataravô de seu padrinho, Sirius Black. Ele ouvia cada palavra que Harry dizia, e parecia ter ficado mais atento à menção do padrinho de Harry, seu último herdeiro.

– E compreensível. – analisou Dumbledore com os dedos na têmpora – Você estava alterado emocionalmente... – disse Dumbledore em voz alta como se falasse só para ele – Mas e então, o que você sonhou?

Harry contou todos os detalhes a Dumbledore. A conversa íntima com Bellatrix e Narcisa, nesse ponto da conversa Fineas arregalou os olhos. Também descreveu a sensação de felicidade de Voldemort, e contou o que ele se lembrava, o que ele sentiu dentro do caixão. Todos os mínimos detalhes que conseguia se lembrar, a cera quente sendo despejada sobre o corpo. Também falou do olho de ouro que foi incrustado na cera maleável além dos escaravelhos que penetraram na cera quente junto com a serpente de Voldemort, Nagini.

–... E antes que a tampa do caixão fosse posta eu vi um homem – Harry sacudiu a cabeça aquilo não poderia ser um homem –, na verdade era um homem com uma cabeça de chacal, ele segurava uma comprida varinha de ouro. – ao dizer isso, os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam de felicidade e todos os quadros de antigos diretores acordaram para checar a informação.

– Harry, você tem certeza que era um chacal? – Dumbledore tinha uma expressão fixa que emanava um poder que atravessava seus oclinhos de meia-lua e atingiam Harry de forma a só falar a verdade. – Não era uma águia, um lobo, ou qualquer outro animal, você tem certeza que era um chacal?

– Sim, era um chacal. – afirmou Harry absoluto.

– Isso é algo inextricável... – Vendo a incompreensão de Harry Dumbledore explicou-se – Isso é algo que eu jamais poderia imaginar. Voldemort não é tão covarde como penso que é. Ele se arriscou, eu sempre duvidei disso, achei que tinha se utilizado de outros meios, mas não! Ele fez o Ritual de Anúbis.

– Mas e Voldemort? O que ele tem haver com isso tudo?

– Bem, sempre suspeitei desta hipótese, mas nunca tive certeza, jamais encontrei em Riddle coragem ou bravura. Jamais imaginei que ele o pudesse realizar. – Dumbledore vendo que o garoto questionaria sobre o irmão de Rony respondeu – Bem, Percy... Acho que sua ganância ultrapassou os limites naturais e adquiriu proporções grotescas que apenas Voldemort pode suprir. Diferente de Rabicho que por Voldemort foi corrompido pela fraqueza. Creio que Percy venha a ser um grande Comensal, quanto sua lealdade ao lorde, isto está em xeque. Terei de avisar Arthur, ele vai ficar arrasado. Dumbledore vira-se e Fawkes sobe em seu ombro.

– Fawkes, avise para Arthur. Você saberá onde encontrá-lo e como lhe passar a mensagem. Vá. – E espantosamente, no lugar onde Fawkes estava, chamas irromperam e a fênix desapareceu. – Dumbledore voltou a se sentar e olhar para Harry. – Harry, você gostaria de perguntar algo mais? – Harry pensou automaticamente em responder que não, mas lembrou-se dos sonhos de seu último sono e das palavras do Diretor.

– Sim, tenho sim. – Dumbledore pareceu mais feliz com seu determinado sim do que seus antigos nãos simplórios. – O que é o Ritual de Anúbis? – Dumbledore encostou o dedo indicador na têmpora pensativo.

– Harry, os egípcios inventaram diversas formas de enganar a morte. Nenhum outro povo se preocupou tanto em retardar a única certeza de nossas vidas errantes como eles. Todos até mesmo os que não tinham conhecimento mágico sabiam dos rituais criados para impedir o avanço da morte. Mas como até hoje se sabe, enganar a morte é algo impossível... – Dumbledore fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça – Ou pelo menos era até Voldemort ressurgir.

– Como assim?

– Anúbis foi um bruxo da antiguidade egípcia que desenvolveu as técnicas de embalsamamento de múmias, mas ele na verdade também desenvolvia um feitiço de magia negra que fazia com que morte fosse apenas um estado e não uma certeza. Ele criou um ritual que recebeu o seu nome, cujo poder sempre foi questionado, mas durante toda sua vida ele jamais se atreveu a usar de seu poder, afinal sabia das sérias conseqüências que ele teria. – Dumbledore fez um olhar irônico e disse com ceticismo na voz – Por se envolver em mistérios da vida após a morte ele recebeu a conotação de deus... Não culpo os trouxas, afinal eles sempre precisaram de explicações... – Voltando a sua voz normal ele continuou – Ou seja, mesmo tendo criado um ritual que ele tinha certeza da eficácia ele preferiu não utilizá-lo porque sabia que isso apenas retardaria um processo, pois aquele poder não era um dom ou uma dádiva era na verdade uma maldição. E Anúbis procriou, e todos os seus filhos guardaram o segredo por séculos, até que a cultura egípcia despertou a curiosidade de Voldemort, afinal parecia a única forma de se proteger de seu maior medo; E, obviamente ele obrigou que Anúbis realizasse o ritual. Voldemort sempre foi poderoso, mesmo na escola ele tinha um poder quase inexplicável.

– Mas como esse Ritual funciona? Talvez nele, encontremos uma falha... – disse Harry pensando no dia que se aproximava. O dia de seu duelo com Voldemort. Tão cedo o Lorde iria a sua procura e de alguma forma eles iriam finalmente duelar. Dumbledore riu.

– Harry, você tem de se preocupar com o mínimo possível, as falhas dos planos de Voldemort, a Ordem já tenta descobrir a vinte anos. – Dumbledore levantou-se novamente da cadeira. Caminhou até uma estante antiga e puxou um livro de capa roxa, com letras brancas. Voltando para sua mesa ele abriu o livro que recebia o título _"Cultura Egípcia: A arte de Enganar a morte"_. Quando a primeira página foi aberta um pequeno escaravelho vivo saiu andando do livro. Instantaneamente Harry puxou a varinha e disse.

– _Exumai! _– o pequeno inseto foi consumido por chamas azuis e sumiu sem deixar cinzas.

– Obrigado Harry. – agradeceu o diretor – Bem, vou lhe explicar o básico sobre o Ritual de Anúbis. Você deve conhecer bem o que vai enfrentar. – Dumbledore começou a ler as páginas amareladas pelo tempo. O livro parecia ter no mínimo cem anos.

– O ritual de Anúbis foi criado no Apogeu da Civilização Egípcia e se tratava de um ritual de magia negra onde o escolhido era morto para que ressuscitasse na vida eterna. Mas Anúbis sempre advertiu os faraós que aquele Ritual poderia se transformar em uma maldição. A maldição da perseguição, o escolhido jamais terá sossego depois do ritual realizado.

Dumbledore fez uma pausa pulando alguns trechos com o dedo que lhe pareciam sem importância. Quando parecia achar algo significativo lia em voz alta.

– A primeira etapa era o sacrifício do escolhido, onde através do despejo de cera fervente a pele do bruxo era dizimada e restava apenas o corpo. Alguns escaravelhos carnívoros devoravam órgãos desnecessários e um animal da preferência do escolhido era jogado dentro de seu sarcófago, para que durante sete dias a mutação ocorresse. Alguns amuletos como o olho de Hórus e a Chave de Anúbis era postos no sarcófago para que seus poderes fossem passados para o escolhido. – Dumbledore fez mais uma pausa e olhou para Harry – Entende porque Voldemort hoje assume poderes sobre-humanos? Entende por que ele tem aversão à morte e acha que não há nada pior do que ela? É porque ele já morreu. Mas escute as duas últimas partes.

Dumbledore pigarreou alto. O sol lá fora já estava brilhando e Harry olhou o relógio e viu que uma hora já havia se passado.

– Na segunda etapa do Ritual, o escolhido permanecia no sarcófago por sete dias, onde seu novo corpo era moldado. A cera substituía órgãos desnecessários e os amuletos eram dissolvidos por magia. Os escaravelhos morriam e o animal preferido transmitia sua características para o escolhido. Após o processo de mutação estar completo o Feitiço de Anúbis devolvia uma vida ao escolhido. Mas com essa vida uma maldição era formada. Até hoje não se sabe o poder que o escolhido pode adquirir, tampouco se a maldição é real ou apenas uma artimanha para afastar curiosos.

– Voldemort se matou para vencer a morte? – disse Harry assustado. – Mas e a poção que ele usou para voltar à vida em meu quarto ano em Hogwarts?

– Aquela poção Harry foi inventada por seu professor de poções Severo Snape. Embora esse tenha sido seu maior trunfo enquanto continuava a trabalhar fielmente para Voldemort, hoje ainda é um questionamento para a Ordem da Fênix. – Dumbledore entrelaçou seus dedos uns nos outros – Mas note Harry, que Snape não é culpado pela volta de Voldemort, caso você tenha pensado isso. Afinal não foi sua escolha e sim de Rabicho voltar para seu senhor.

– Mas se ele, Voldemort – começo Harry –, já tinha realizado o Ritual de Anúbis porque Snape criou mais uma forma de ele voltar a vida? O ritual não funcionou?

– Harry, você ainda terá perguntas sem resposta. Isso é algo que não posso lhe responder afinal, talvez nem mesmo eu saiba a resposta. – Dumbledore deu um sorriso e continuou – Mas lembre-se de duas coisas. O Ritual de Anúbis transforma o escolhido em um meio-animago, mas Voldemort ainda permanece com traços humanos em seu rosto, possui traços no queixo e ainda têm sobrancelhas; cobras não têm sobrancelhas. E por último, a poção que Snape criou foi feita depois de Voldemort conhecer a profecia, muito antes dele voltar para nosso lado. – Dumbledore se levantou rapidamente e correu a te o armário onde tinha guardado sua penseira. Ele depositou a grande bacia de pedra sobre sua escrivaninha e com a ponta de sua varinha ele retirava pensamentos de sua têmpora. Harry podia ver o seu rosto no líquido da penseira antes de tudo virar um borrão de cor. Dumbledore parecia ter se esquecido da presença de Harry.

Harry pigarreou de forma audível.

– Harry! Como pude me esquecer, você está aqui! – Dumbledore abriu um largo sorriso e disse ao garoto – Você pode ir. – A porta atrás de Harry abriu sozinha e Harry levantou-se. Despediu-se de Dumbledore e caminhou até a porta. Antes que a fechasse completamente ele escutou a voz de Dumbledore dizer. – Harry, muito obrigado por me obrigar a pensar.


	33. Uma Guerra no Ar

– CAPÍTULO TRINTA E TRÊS–

_Uma Guerra no Ar_

O mês de maio chegou a Hogwarts de forma monumental. O sol lançava raios quentes e brilhantes que além de aquecer os muros da escola davam a todos a sensação de que o verão estava chegando. A verde relva do castelo começava a apresentar falhas, visto que o calor em excesso do sol acabava por queimar as gramíneas mais recentes. O grande lago que delimitava o castelo tinha sua superfície lisa num verde profundo e obscuro. De vez em quando, a lula gigante emergia para esticar os longos tentáculos até as margens de seu habitat. A floresta proibida continuava a mesma, verde e altaneira, sempre guardando segredos por de trás dos compridos muros de troncos e galhos.

O longo trimestre que se arrastava desde abril estava quase terminando e todos os alunos pareciam preocupados com seus exames e provas de fim de ano. Como havia ocorrido em seu ano anterior era comum encontrar alunos do quinto ano comprando bugigangas como amuletos protetores e poções que aumentavam a capacidade de raciocínio. Hermione mantinha sua posição contrária a qualquer método escuso de superinteligência rápida, na verdade ela considerava qualquer coisa desse tipo como "_lixo de gente inapta"_ e junto com Rony confiscou muitos frascos com elixires que prometiam maior concentração e várias outras coisas como um nacho podre, um pé empalhado de um cisne, ou o dente de um animal sagrado que mais tarde mostrou ser um dente de cachorro.

Embora os N.O.M.'s já tivessem sido aplicados em Harry, Rony e Hermione, eles tiveram o último mês antes dos exames cheios de matérias que precisavam ser dadas e revisões muito difíceis. Principalmente de poções e transfigurações que pareciam estar fora do alcance até mesmo de Hermione, que ficou muito chateada ao receber um A – na redação de McGonnagal sobre os feitiços conjuratórios. Harry que havia recebido um B + ficou muito contente e Rony se satisfez com seu B -. Não estava sendo fácil para ninguém, mas Rony e Neville haviam passado raspando em Transfiguração e McGonnagal parecia fazer questão de lembrar lhes que os exames estariam muito difíceis e que ela cobraria toda a matéria desde o primeiro dia de aula do primeiro ano até a última gota de matéria que fosse possível.

Snape também estava sendo muito enérgico em suas aulas, qualquer erro que um aluno cometia ele fazia questão de lembrar lhe em voz alta de que erros não seriam permitidos no dia dos exames. Snape fez uma revisão sobre as poções da memória e da paz, além da poção para confundir e obviamente dos célebres Doze Usos do Sangue de Dragão. Embora o mestre de poções sempre tivesse predileção natural aos sonserinos, ele parecia agora tratá-los com um pouco mais de igualdade, mas nada que o impedisse de lhe tirar pontos desnecessários de Grifinória.

Filius Flitwick, o professor meio duende meio humano, continuava a lecionar de cima de uma pilha mal equilibrada de pesados livros de feitiços. Mas sua aula também parecia estar bem mais corrida além da cobrança por parte do professor também tenha aumentado. Flitwick lhes passou no quadro uma rápida lembrança de todos os feitiços aprendidos aquele ano, desde os mais simples como o útil feitiço da invisibilidade como o feitiço do controle que exigia mais concentração.

As aulas de Adivinhação e Herbologia pareciam as mesmas não fosse pelo nervosismo que parecia ter se instalado dentro de cada aluno. Embora Trelawney estivesse sempre ocupada lhes explicando muitas coisas sobre os Feitiços do Tempo e como enxergar o futuro, a professora sempre arranjava um tempo extra para prever a morte de Harry, como sempre, de forma muito dramática. Sprout parecia tentar acalmar os alunos, eles continuavam a trabalhar com apenas uma planta por aula e sem delongas Sprout havia escrito no quadro negro o nome das principais plantas, ervas e fungos estudados nos últimos anos e insistia em dizer que seu exame não estaria tão difícil assim, que todos ficassem tranqüilos.

Tonks tinha suas costumeiras aulas no segundo andar, ela insistia em dizer que eles tinham que ter em mente apenas uma coisa, permanecer na arena. Eles continuavam a treinar muitas azarações com os grandes treinadores de pedra. Tonks havia conseguido mais quatro treinadores e agora eles simulavam batalhas em duplas contra sete bruxos realmente poderosos, Rony havia se juntado com Hermione e Harry havia ficado com Neville. Os dois últimos tiveram uma apresentação empolgante conseguiram imobilizar quatro dos sete treinadores e os outros três foram paralisados por uma Azaração do Impedimento executada em conjunto. Hermione ficou feliz pelos amigos, mas ao descobrir que havia recebido uma nota inferior na revisão ela parecia ter ficado um tanto quanto aborrecida.

Os dias de treino de quadribol haviam aumentado e quase diariamente, Harry, Rony, Gina, David e Laff, Ash e Linda desciam as escadas de mármore para que pudessem treinar para a grande final, Grifinória versus Sonserina. Ao saírem no gramado verde e fresco e sentirem a bruma da noite invadir-lhes as capas, eles olharam para cima para ver a lua. Para surpresa de todos, a enorme redoma multicolorida que havia se mantido até aquela manhã havia simplesmente sido dissipada e nada mais impedia a visão dos sete, Harry lembrou-se das palavras de Dumbledore e sentiu-se seguro, afinal o castelo se sentia seguro.

O treino transcorreu normalmente e todos pareciam ter atingido um nível de integração onde as palavras eram suprimidas e os pensamentos era entendidos no silêncio frio da noite escura. As defesas de Rony estavam parecendo realmente mágicas e os belos passes dos três artilheiros confundiam qualquer um que estivesse no campo. David e Laff que até então eram os piores do time haviam melhorado consideravelmente e perto da final já estavam jogando num padrão semelhante ao dos gêmeos Weasley. O término do treino, Rony deu um aviso geral, afinal aquele era o último treino antes do jogo que ocorreria dali a dois dias no sábado de manhã.

– Vocês foram ótimos! – disse Rony em incentivo ao cansaço de todos. – Somos uma equipe de primeira. Estamos nisso juntos e vamos vencer!

– Isso mesmo. – disse David ofegante girando a maça entre os dedos.

– A taça vai ser nossa. – disse Linda abraçando Gina e dando gritinhos juntas.

Harry sorriu.

Rony agradeceu e pediu que voltassem ao castelo. Embora o amigo lhe lançasse um olhar de censura, Harry ficou no vestiário e esperou todos saírem para esperar por Gina. Rony saiu um pouco aborrecido, mas o fato de ser seu melhor amigo fazia com que tudo fosse mais fácil. Gina já ia pondo a vassoura nos ombros quando Harry levantou-se do banquinho de madeira e pegou na delineada cintura da menina que pareceu agradada pelo gesto do garoto. Ela virou-se e Harry pode ver seu rosto muito de perto. Ela consentiu com a cabeça e os dois se beijaram. Era possível escutar o coração um do outro, e embora não houvesse ninguém ali, uma sinfonia tocava nos ouvidos de Harry e Gina parecia achar graça de tudo. Harry curvou-se e abraçou Gina muito forte, como se daquele abraço dependesse suas forças e seu futuro.

– Eu não acredito... – disse Hermione com o aborrecimento na voz no café da manhã do dia seguinte. Harry que acabava de chagar ao Salão Principal perguntou a amiga o porquê da insatisfação. – Parece que os Comensais andaram brincando essa noite. – disse ela desgostosa dando o exemplar do Profeta Diário nas mãos de Harry. Nesse exato momento Gina chegou atrás dos dois. Rony que sentava diante de Mione deu bom dia a irmã e ao amigo. Harry abriu o jornal, ainda de pé, ficou horrorizado. Havia duas colunas na primeira página. Na da esquerda letras garrafais ilustravam sete fotos de bruxos comuns, mortos por Comensais na madrugada daquele dia. Harry leu a legenda das fotos.

_Arnaldo Peasegood, funcionário do Ministério, foi morto por quatro Comensais ao negar se juntar ao lado das Trevas, sua família é uma das mais tradicionais no norte da Irlanda e ele veio para Inglaterra, fugindo dos genocídios irlandeses._

_Ernesto Thedolian, motorista oficial do Nôitbus Andante também foi morto essa noite, o Quartel de Aurores diz que Ernie se negou a transportar dois Comensais e com isso eles o mataram antes que ele pudesse sumir com o ônibus._

Havia três fotos de bruxos que também haviam sido mortos durante a noite pelo simples fato de terem o sangue trouxa nas veias. Mas o que chamou a atenção de Harry foi a morte dos McBeth, gerentes do Museu do Gringotes, exatamente o local onde a runa que poderia dar a Voldemort mais um poder. A nota sob as fotos de dois bruxos com feições indianas dizia.

_Deepak e Anelise McBeth, casados e gerentes do Museu do Gringotes em Londres, foram mortos por dois comensais a mando do Lorde das trevas, ao que tudo indica, eles sabiam sobre alguma coisa e ao se negarem a contar e dois Comensais da Morte os executaram com a Maldição Imperdoável da morte._

– Voldemort está querendo a pedra de Slytherin. – sibilou Harry em voz alta, os olhos cerrados ainda relendo a última nota sobre Deepak e Anelise.

– Quê? – perguntou Rony após estremecer com o nome de Voldemort.

– Que pedra é essa de Slytherin? – perguntou Gina curiosa.

– Eu contei dela para vocês! – vendo a incompreensão dos três ele disse. – Bem – começou Harry respondendo –, vocês devem se lembrar do sonho que você teve – Harry indicou Gina com o dedo – e das Runas que Hermione decifrou – Harry sentou-se e abaixou o tom de voz – Hermione estava certa, aquelas runas falavam de Slytherin e quando fui conversar com Dumbledore ele disse que Voldemort procuraria pela pedra.

– Lembrei-me! – disse Hermione. – E Harry, eu acho que você se esqueceu da manchete da direita. – disse Hermione engolindo um pedaço grande de bolo de frutas.

Voldemort era muito ganancioso, nãos bastasse a imortalidade maldita de Anúbis ele estava correndo atrás dos poderes celtas do príncipe Rathan. Ele permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos fazendo ligações com as informações que possuía, afinal Voldemort estava muito próximo da pedra que poderia mudar o curso da história, e Harry ainda nem fazia idéia do que seria seu poder. Ele preferiu não pensar em nada e puxou o jornal para ler a segunda manchete. Havia a foto da ministra da magia Madame Marchbanks, provavelmente dando um discurso, visto que estava sobre um palanque de madeira lisa e lustrosa. A manchete dizia em letra escuras e enormes: _GIGANTES VOLTAM PARA A INGLATERRA, DIZ MINISTRA_.

_A nova ministra da Magia, Madame Marchbanks, em sua breve atuação já fez reformas julgamentos e tudo que o antigo governo dizia desnecessário. Inovando no seu único jeito de ser, a ministra mais enérgica dos últimos tempos tomou uma decisão muito discutida na reunião de cúpula com a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos ontem à tarde. Com setenta e nove votos a favor e setenta e um contra, a Corte aprovou a anistia aos gigantes que se refugiaram nos Alpes nos últimos dez anos. Embora a votação tenha sido muito acirrada, o clima após as mesmas foi de comemoração. A ministra disse aos jornalistas do Profeta Diário que a medida foi tomada, para que alguns gigantes possam ficar do nosso lado, visto que fontes confiáveis, haviam lhe dito que os Comensais já haviam tido algum progresso nas relações com os gigantes em junho passado._

– É parece que agora escutaram o que Dumbledore vêm dizendo há dois anos... – disse Harry desanimado mastigando seus ovos com bacon.

– Mas Madame Marchbanks está seguindo à risca as instruções de Dumbledore. – disse Hermione contente.

– Ela poderia ser mais original, não? – disse Gina. – Ela está lá como um fantoche do Dumbledore...

– Gina sinceramente eu não acho isso, – disse Harry muito sério olhando para aquela que ele tanto prezava – E ela não está recebendo ordens de Dumbledore, apenas conselhos, assim como Fudge os recebeu.

– Mas a grande diferença entre eles é essa. – disse Hermione apoiando o amigo – Ela fez o que Dumbledore aconselhou não porque foi ele que aconselhou, mas por que _ela_ acha que é certo.

– É pode ser. – disse Gina sem se convencer – O certo é que tenho que ir, combinei com as meninas de estudar transfiguração na biblioteca. – Gina levantou-se, pegou seus livros e sumiu no meio da multidão afoita de estudantes nervosos e preocupados. Harry olhou para a mesa dos professores e viu que pela quarta vez aquele mês Dumbledore não se encontrava, ele estava começando a achar que Dumbledore não estava no castelo desde sua conversa com ele.

Os três também não se demoraram em tomar seus caminhos até as salas de aula. Eles subiram até o segundo andar onde Tonks os aguardava com seus enormes treinadores de pedra que lhes ocuparam duas horas de trabalho duro. Após a excelente Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, eles desceram rapidamente as escadarias e atravessaram as portas duplas de carvalho para que pudessem chegar até as estufas de Herbologia. Sprout os recebeu com seu matinal bom-dia de sempre e logo destinou um canteiro para cada um dos alunos. A tarefa daquele dia era plantar algumas mudas de Visgos do Diabo, uma erva daninha que no primeiro ano de Harry havia lhe dado um problema de tirar o fôlego, mas a dificuldade da tarefa era encontrar a muda certe em um canteiro centrar cheio de mudinhas muito verdes e muito semelhantes.

Após um almoço muito rápido, onde eles quase não tiveram tempo de engolir as deliciosas batatas coradas, eles voltaram para os terrenos do castelo, desta vez para assistir a aula do amigo meio-gigante, Rúbeo Hagrid. Lá eles estudaram muitas características dos Manticores e Nundus, que embora Hagrid tenha tentado arranjar um, eram muitíssimos perigosos e letais. A pior aula do dia ainda estava por vir. Embora os sonserinos não tivesse importunado os Grifinórios na aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas eles estariam aptos a o fazer quando estivessem em seu habitat natural, as úmidas masmorras. Poções embora não sendo muito difícil, parecia uma matéria muito mais complexa do que realmente era, e Snape mesmo menos exigente, continuava intragável. Seu gutural boa-tarde não foi recebido por nenhum aluno que ostentava o leão no emblema do uniforme.

Ainda que o tempo estivesse quente e agradável, o frio que pertencia às masmorras invadia suas narinas congelando seu estado de espírito. A única fonte de calor ali eram as pequenas chamas que aqueciam todos os caldeirões fumegantes. Neste dia, eles puderam tentar cozinhar a poção da Luz, uma mistura de substancias que garantiam um líquido luminoso que jamais se apagava. Harry e Hermione copiaram os ingredientes do quadro e, após Rony o fazer eles começaram a cortar os pequenos talos de arnica, que cozinhariam por quinze minutos em fogo brando junto com o restante dos ingredientes. Ao fim da aula a masmorra escura e cinzenta estava muita bem iluminada, os caldeirões emanavam uma profunda luz branca que invadia a sala de aula e quase os cegava.

Os três saíram felizes das masmorras e, assim que começaram a subir as escadas para chegarem até o Saguão de Entrada, eles encontraram Nott com Malfoy em um corredor escuro das masmorras. Harry parou abruptamente e impediu que Rony e Hermione prosseguissem. Os três fizeram silêncio e escutaram as vozes de Nott e Malfoy.

– Draco! – reclamava Nott em voz de repressão – Desde que seu pai foi condenado, você fica fazendo corpo mole e fingi trabalhar. O Lorde não gosta dessas coisas!

– O Lorde não ajudou meu pai. – disse Draco com o rancor amargurado na voz arrastada – Ele podia, ele simplesmente não quis.

– Malfoy, escute uma coisa. Seu pai não é nada para os planos do Lorde das Trevas. Nada. – disse Nott muito sério. – Entendeu? Agora trabalhe, ou ele terá de lhe punir. – Eles escutaram o barulho de passos e para desespero dos três, eles vinham na direção contrária. Hermione puxou-os para trás e ele não bateram na parede. Eles atravessaram a maciça muralha de pedra e entraram dentro de uma sala retangular. A sala tinha altas janelas que acompanhavam a altura das paredes. Nas paredes havia tapeçarias, brasões e escudos de famílias, estantes com livros azul-pavão e ao centro uma pena muito branca corria um pergaminho suspenso no ar por magia. Estavam novamente na Sala dos Documentos.

Harry foi invadido por uma felicidade curiosa e incessante de analisar todas as tapeçarias daquela sala e averiguar a grande tapeçaria de Slytherin, o língua de cobra. Antes, Harry levantou-se e correu até o pergaminho que tinha a pena escrivã.

– Harry! – alertou Hermione – Dumbledore já disse que não devíamos ter entrado aqui uma vez. Não acho que sua opinião tenha mudado. – disse ela fazendo aquele olhar duro que somente ela e a professora McGonnagal conseguiam fazer.

– É rápido, eu só... – Harry parou de escrever quando viu o que a pena escrevia. Em tinta preta, o nome de Rony e Hermione era vistos.

_Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger acompanham..._

E para sua grande surpresa seu nome estava escrito em vermelho.

_...Harry Potter até a Sala dos Documentos, para que ele descubra a força._

Harry releu. E para seu espanto ele viu dois nomes acima do seu também em vermelho. Os nomes eram, Alvo Dumbledore e Tom Riddle. Harry ficou imóvel, apenas arregalou os olhos.

– Que foi? – perguntou Rony curioso.

– Nada. – mentiu Harry. – Eu preciso ver a tapeçaria de Slytherin, talvez Dumbledore nunca me dê à chance. – desconversou Harry se afastando rapidamente para a parede onde uma tapeçaria de fios verdes, cinzas e amarelos mostrava em letras muito rústicas as palavras.

_Salzriels, Rathan_

Ele olhou para cima e ele viu muitos nomes, nomes que haviam pertencido a grandes bruxos, todos muito gananciosos e ambiciosos. Nas linhas mais baixas, ele pode ver o nome de Samanta, a mãe de Lorde Voldemort, mas na linha que levaria a seu filho não havia o nome de Voldemort, mas o nome de batismo, o nome do pai trouxa. Tom Servoleo Riddle. Era fato, Voldemort era realmente descendente do príncipe Celta Rathan, não havia mais duvidas sobre isso. Muito atordoado e feliz Harry, junto com Hermione e Rony, saiu dali antes que alguém descobrisse sua presença.

Na manhã do jogo de sábado Harry não acordou nervoso, tampouco se levantou assustado, afinal problemas muito maiores ocupavam-lhe a mente. Ao levantar, ele viu que Neville e Dino ainda dormiam em suas respectivas camas de colunas. Os roncos de Rony e Simas faziam com que as janelas tremessem. O sol já havia despontado no horizonte azul sem nuvens e tomado por um sentimento de vitória, Harry pôs os óculos e desceu ao salão comunal de Grifinória.

Os confortáveis sofás vermelhos estavam vazios e frios e apenas cinzas ocupavam a lareira que outrora queimava um fogo ardente a aconchegante proveniente de grossas toras de madeiras. Harry sentou-se em sua poltrona preferida, bem próxima à janela. Dali era possível observar a vasta extensão da floresta proibida e além de seus domínios selvagens. À vista do olhar enxergava o lago, algumas torres mais baixas. O campo de quadribol, suas torres, arquibancadas e balizas eram vistas na profusão de azul do céu matinal. Tudo estava muito calmo, mesmo a chaminé da cabana de Hagrid que nunca se apagava, havia parado de liberar as costumeiras nuvens de fumaça. Mas uma coisa movimentava-se nos terrenos do castelo.

Duas pessoas caminhavam vagarosamente de forma muito harmoniosa. Havia um homem alto trajando longas vestes azul-pervinca que contrastavam com suas longas barbas prateadas, que de tão compridas dariam para prender no cinto. Em sua cabeça também prateada, um chapéu pontudo combinava com suas vestes. Em seu rosto velho, cheio de rugas, olhos muito azuis eram emoldurados por oclinhos de meia-lua. Era ninguém menos que o diretor da escola, Alvo Dumbledore. Ao seu lado uma mulher de estatura baixa com um belo Spencer de tweed lilás caminhava em sua companhia. A bruxa usava pequenos óculos retangulares e sua expressão era muito séria, parecia muito preocupada. Era sem erro algum, a nova Ministra da Magia, Madame Marchbanks.

Harry perguntou-se o que a Ministra da Magia estaria fazendo ali em Hogwarts em uma bela manhã de sábado. Mas não houve tempo para se pensar o porquê. À essa altura muitos grifinórios haviam se levantado e a quietude do salão comunal havia sido substituída pelo burburinho de alunos eufóricos e sedentos pela vitória de sal Casa.

Harry virou-se para trás para ver se Gina ou Rony já havia acordado, mas nenhum Weasley estava presente no salão de Grifinória, tampouco Hermione. Harry apenas avistou Ash, David e Laff atravessando o buraco do retrato. Quando Harry voltou sua atenção para a janla, não havia mais Dumbledore ou Marchbanks, apenas o gramado verde, limpo e seco.

– Bom dia! – disse Gina muito animada. Ela consultou o relógio e constatou que faltava apenas um hora para o jogo – Hermione foi acordar o Rony e Linda me disse que Ash, Davi e Laff já desceram.

– Bom dia! – respondeu Harry à avalanche chamada Gina Weasley – Eu realmente acho que esse jogo vai ser difícil.

– Eu também acho. – disse Rony muito sonolento atrás do amigo.

– Eu estarei torcendo por vocês! – disse Mione.

Os quatro desceram as escadas do castelo e logo chegaram ao Salão Principal, onde juntos tomaram um rápido café da manhã. Encontraram o restante do time já à mesa. Ao se levantarem para irem para o campo, todos os alunos, à exceção daqueles que ocupavam a mesa Sonserina, elevaram uma salva de palmas que até Mcgonnagal apoiava, batendo as mãos de um jeito muito frívolo.

O grupo percorreu os degraus de pedra até o campo de quadribol em total silêncio. Eles se trocaram e escutaram o barulho dos primeiros alunos chagando as arquibancadas. Uma nuvem de som parecia se formar sobre suas cabeças e tentando ser ouvido Rony gritava instruções de última hora.

– David e Laff, se lembrem de manter um foco e utilizem aquelas demarcações que treinamos. – disse Rony aos batedores; e se virando para os três artilheiros incentivou – Eu teria medo de vocês se fossem meus adversário. Mantenham o sentimento de equipe no coração de vocês. Harry, você faço o melhor. Cuidado com Malfoy.

Não foi preciso fazer alarde algum, mas Harry sabia que todos os sete traziam no interior das vestes vermelhas suas varinhas, afinal não era possível prever o que os sonserinos podiam fazer para conseguirem a taça. Afinal apenas pela classificação para a final, maldições foram lançadas... Um silvo metálico foi escutado dentro do vestiário. Um frio ardente invadiu o estômago de Harry. Ele virou-se para o lado e viu Gina muito nervosa. Ele esticou a mão e acariciou-lhe os dedos que estavam muito frios. A menina sorriu lhe. Eles entraram no campo. Uma onda de vivas e gritos, assovios e berros foram escutados. Bandeirolas vermelhas e douradas predominavam no campo de quadribol. Os sete caminharam até o círculo central com as vassouras no ombro, onde Madame Hooch os aguardava.

– Vocês não foram honestos da última vez! – vociferou a juíza e professora de vôo em Hogwarts. Os cabelos curtos grisalhos e a longa roupa preta davam uma austeridade muito estranha à bruxa. – Um feitiço sequer e vocês serão punidos seriamente. Usem as vassouras!

O apitou foi escutado. Um segundo silvo metálico indicou o início da partida.

Harry deu um impulso no solo de grama fofa e sentiu o vento lamber-lhe os cabelos conforme ganhava altura e iniciava a procura pelo pomo-de-ouro. O jogo estava realmente voraz, todos os jogadores estavam empenhados na vitória e havia doze borrões de cor que se mesclavam e se misturavam de forma dramática. A voz de Cólin Creevery era escutada por Harry com um eco, um espasmo de som. Os sons que realmente parecia conduzir a partida eram os prolongados "oh's" e "ah's" que enchiam o campo com uma periodicidade incrível.

Harry varria o campo com Malfoy em suas costas como uma praga. Ele pode ver que Malfoy tinha uma mão no cabo da vassoura e outra dentro das vestes. Harry começou a sentir sua vassoura tremer e perder altura e velocidade. Malfoy estava azarando sua vassoura. Harry sacou a varinha e gritou energicamente.

– _Protego!_ – uma nuvem de luz azul-pérola englobou a vassoura de Harry até que o garoto conseguisse recuperar a altura perdida. Malfoy não pareceu muito satisfeito com o resultado de sua maldiçãozinha e continuou a acompanhar Harry. Este pode observar que seus companheiro grifinórios passavam apertos lá em baixo. Os artilheiros não paravam de ser impedidos por feitiços vindos de Crabbe e Goyle, os batedores do time sonserino, e Rony defendia honestamente as três balizas, que eram sempre atingidas pos bombas dos artilheiros verdes e pratas.

Nott, que havia acabado de roubar a goles de Linda corria em direção as balizas. Em uma mão a goles, na outra a varinha. Ele gritou algo que Harry não pode escutar, mas uma faixa de luz roxa saiu voando na direção de Rony. Harry tentou salvar o amigo daquele feitiço que Harry conhecia o efeito. No meio da multidão das arquibancadas ele viu um lampejo laranja e dourado e uma flecha de luz laranja voar contra a maldição roxa. A flecha colidiu com a maldição e uma enorme bola de fogo se criou suspensa no ar.

– MEUS AMIGOS! ESSE JOGO ESTÁ LITERALMENTE PEGANDO FOGO! – disse Cólin para os espectadores. McGonnagal o repreendia por incentivar uma guerra dentro do campo. Nesse momento madame Hooch passou veloz como uma bala de canhão, Harry a seguiu com os olhos e viu que neste exato momento um raio de luz verde escura e opaca corria para as costas de David. Crabbe quase não se mantinha na vassoura, tamanha era a graça que achava de David, pobre e indefeso. Harry sentiu muita raiva.

Madame Hooch ergueu a varinha e gritou.

– _Arresto Momentum!_ – o tempo pareceu ficar mais lento, e uma nuvem prateada irrompeu da varinha da juíza e afastou o raio luzidio para longe de David. – Falta!

– FALTA A FAVOR DE GRIFINÓRIA! E QUEM COBRA É LINDA SANDWALKER, QUE AGUARDA O APITO. – Madame Hooch pôs a boca no apito e um silvo agudo encheu o campo. – ELA SE PREPARA PARA COBRA... E... E... É GOOL PARA GRIFINORIA, INCRÍVEL JOGADA DA ARTILHEIRA DA CASA VERMELHA!

Harry voltou sus atenção para o pomo de ouro, Malfoy estava próximo às balizas, ele parecia observar alguma coisa próximo a Harry. O menino de cabelos louro-prateado zuniu como o som no silêncio em direção a Harry. Harry escutou um barulho de asas próximo a seu ouvido. Com um movimento rápido ele investiu contra a bolinha dourada, mas por meio milímetro ela lhe escapou e sumiu no reflexo do sol que apenas cegava e dificultava a visão.

– GOOL! – gritou Cólin dez metros a baixo de Harry – MAIS UM PONTO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! JOGO MUITO ARRISCADO E CONCORRIDO! O PLACAR FICA EM DUZENTOS E TRINTA CONTRA NOVENTA PARA SONSERINA. UMA DIFERENÇA ENORME PARA O TIME DO LEÃO. – Harry ficou muito descontente em descobrir que talvez Rony ou os três artilheiros não estivessem fazendo um bom trabalho.

Harry olhou porá cima e viu um pontinho dourado que se movia freneticamente, ele sabia que não poderia pegar o pomo agora, ele viu que Malfoy já vinha para sua cola, ele olhou para baixo, próximo à arquibancada dos professores e começou a descer uma vertigem muito perigosa, ele sabia que Malfoy o seguiria, ele tinha certeza daquilo. Sua Firebolt começou a tremer e esquentar, Harry estava apenas a cinco metros do chão, malfoy o seguia como um foguetinho.

– POTTER VIU O POMO-DE-OURO! – todas as atenções e olhares se voltaram para ele – ESSA PROMETE SER MAIS UMA ESPETACULAR CAPTURA! MALFOY O SEGUE, MAS NÃO! – Harry escutou muitos gritinhos de "oh" ao sair da descida ileso e ver Malfoy se espatifar no chão como um inseto asqueroso. – POTTER REALIZA UMA FINTA DE WRONSKY E DEIXA SEU ADVERSÁRIO INCAPACITADO!

Harry ganhou altura e começou a pensar nos artilheiros. Disse para si mesmo, _vamos Gina, você é a melhor_, e ele procurou pela garota no campo e viu um borrãozinho vermelho com cabelos laranjas muito compridos. Ela, Linda e Ash, passavam a bola com uma facilidade incrível e se preparavam para a melhor formação que sabiam fazer, a formação do Leão, onde Gina segurava a goles e corria em direção as balizas enquanto, Ash e Linda descreviam círculos em volta de Gina para protegê-la e confundir o goleiro. Harry apenas escutou a voz de Cólin gritar de felicidade e virou-se com o giro-da-preguiça para desviar de um balaço que prometia acertar lhe as costas.

Tudo ocorria dentro do campo, quando Laff lançou um balaço com a maça para cima e ele voltou sobre a perna de Goyle, o brutamontes correu até Laff e fechando os punhos abriu um soco no rosto do jogador. Madame Hooch além de cobrar uma falta, expulsou Goyle por violência a um igual. Todo o time da sonserina ficou mais amargurado do que antes e a partida tornou-se mais agressiva. Rony parecia ter acordado para o jogo e agora quase nada atravessava as balizas, os artilheiros haviam conseguido recuperar a diferença e estavam com dez pontos de vantagem, mesmo o time sonserino tendo conseguido realizar mais sete gols.

– TREZENTOS E DEZ A TREZENTOS PARA GRIFINÓRIA. – Cólin arregalou os olhos – NÃO AGORA SÃO TREZENTOS E DEZ PARA SONSERINA TAMBÉM. TUDO EMPATADO!

Harry estava começando a se preocupar. O pomo-de-ouro não havia mais aparecido e Malfoy havia tomado uma política diferente, mantinha-se o mais longe possível. Por um lado isso era muito bom, pois Harry vasculhava cada metro do campo sossegado, mas a qualquer momento o pomo poderia aparecer exatamente na frente de Malfoy e Harry não ter como reverter toda a situação.

– GOL PARA A CASA VERDE E PRATA. – Harry começou a entrar em pânico.

Ele sabia que o momento estava excelente para a captura, mas não via como realizar tal façanha. Foi quando ele ouviu uma bolinha dourada bem a sua frente, ela batia sua asas muito rapidamente. Harry ergueu a mão e agarrou a bolinha, ou achou que havia agarrado. O pomo fugia de Harry e descia bem na direção de Malfoy. O garoto percebeu a presença o pomo e começou a correr do lado contrário. O pomo muito confuso, quase fez os dois colidirem e saiu pela tangente. Harry deu uma guinada brusca na vassoura e, Malfoy não o acompanhou, ficando para trás. Harry esticou a mão. Poços segundos mais tarde, Malfoy já estava emparelhado com ele.

– PONTO PARA SONSERINA. – Cólin deve ter dito seis vezes a mesma frase, indicando que agora Sonserina estava setenta pontos à frente de Grifinória. Mais do que nunca Harry se aprontou para capturar o pomo-de-ouro. Era uma chance única. Ele correu para trás das balizas sonserinas onde ele viu algo muito ruim. Gina vinha na direção do goleiro, Linda e Ash estavam detidos pelos artilheiros sonserinos e o goleiro acabava de erguer a varinha. Ele gritou palavras estranhas e um brilho preto e fosco correu na direção de Gina.

Tudo ocorreu muito rápido. Malfoy ao seu lado tentava lhe empurrar da vassoura. O pomo à sua frente não desistia da fuga e Gina corria o risco de ser atingida por aquela nuvem negra. A garota de cabelos acajus pareceu muito assustada ao ver aquilo e sem a intenção ela continuou ir a direção da nuvem como se ela a sugasse. Com uma mão Harry retirou a varinha e apontou para a nuvem negra e exclamou.

– _EXPECTO PATRONOUM!_ – um cervo prateado saiu da varinha de Harry, galgou até Gina e a protegeu da horripilante nuvem negra que a puxava. O goleiro ainda sem reação ficou olhando Harry. Malfoy ainda estava do seu lado, Harry acelerou e com a outra mão ele soltou a vassoura e capturou o pomo. Todas as arquibancadas cederam em vivas e comemorações. Todos ficaram muito felizes e pareciam capazes de derrubar qualquer coisa para poderem comemorar.

– JOGO ENCERRADO! GRIFINÓRIA QUATROCENTOS E SESENTA CONTRA APENAS TREZENTOS E OITENTA PARA SONSERINA!

Os jogadores de Grifinória foram até a arquibancada do corpo docente, onde juntos eles receberam os cumprimentos de todos os professores e do diretor. Rony foi o último a passar para os cumprimento e finalmente, Dumbledore lhe entregou uma bela taça de prata, com as inscrições ainda em brasa.

_Campeonato de Quadribol Intercasas_

_Campeão_

_Grifinória_

– Cuidado com as inscrições. – disse Dumbledore sorrindo para todos com seus oclinhos de meia lua. – Acabei de escrevê-las.

– Tudo bem. – Rony sorriu para o diretor, virou-se para as arquibancadas e ergueu a taça para que todos vissem. A arquibancada sonserina já havia voltado ao castelo e mesmo os jogadores da outra casa não se encontrava presentes. O restante das arquibancadas eufóricas gritou feliz pela vitória do time da Grifinória. Harry estava extasiado e naquele instante todos seus problemas, receios e preocupações pareciam ter sido dissipados e nada o incomodava, nem a fome de quem joga por três horas e sem por nenhuma torrada no estômago. Nesse mesmo momento de felicidade do menino-que-sobreviveu, aquele-que-não-nomeamos, também estava feliz. Mas Harry não sentiu a cicatriz arder ou algo parecido afinal, haviam coisas mais importante para sentir. Gina estava ao seu lado.


	34. A Força

– CAPÍTULO TRINTA E QUATRO–

_A Força_

Após o jogo de sábado e da vitória gloriosa de Grifinória sobre Sonserina, foi unanimidade a alegria do castelo. Apenas alguns sonserinos ainda não haviam se conformado com sua derrota. Malfoy e Nott estavam dentro dessa minoria, que havia recebido advertências pelo comportamento lamentável e ainda persistiam em andar emburrados pelos corredores como se fosse solução mais óbvia. As duas semanas seguintes do mês de maio passaram desapercebidas aos olhos dos estudantes, apenas Harry tinha pensamentos incômodos dentro de sua mente. Pensamentos que se transformavam em perguntas sem resposta e preocupações incessantes, afinal sua cicatriz havia voltado a formigar com freqüência e embora não tivesse sentido nada, sempre sabia que Voldemort ficava mais contente a cada dia, como se todos os seus planos se concretizassem num real passe de mágica.

Mas não eram apenas os problemas grandes que incomodavam Harry, haviam tópicos para serem atendidos. Conciliar os estudos do sexto ano para os exames de junho próximo e preparar aulas boas para as reuniões quinzenais da AD não estavam sendo tarefa fácil, e agora não havia mais os treinos de quadribol para lhe fazer sentir melhor ou ocupado. As noites desocupadas ele se sentava no salão comunal de Grifinória junto de seus melhores amigos, Rony e Hermione para juntos repassarem a matéria para os exames. Hermione como de costume havia feito um horário de estudo para cada um, assim poderiam revisar todas as matérias em tempo recorde além de conseguir a façanha de não se esquecer de nenhuma matéria ou data de prova, afinal eram muitas.

Os professores de uma maneira geral haviam se concentrado em lhes passarem longos simulados teóricos sobres suas respectivas matérias. As longas sessenta questões sobre transfiguração foram muito trabalhosas, e com exceção de feitiços, até aquele momento aquele havia sido o mais difícil dos simulados, até o curto, porém cansativo, questionário de Snape havia sido menos trabalhoso. Atolado em revisões, ou então escrevendo longas redações pedidas pelos professores, Harry manteve-se ocupado, sem descanso por toda a primeira quinzena de maio que foi marcada pela calmaria no mundo externo e pelo extremo tumulto que ocorria a menos de quinze dias dos exames de fim de ano.

O primeiro dia de exame foi muito calmo, pela manhã iriam ter o exame de feitiços no sétimo andar, próximo ao Corredor do Feitiço. Flitwick estava eufórico pela realização dos exames, ainda sobre a pilha de livrinhos e livrões com diversos títulos, o baixo professor disse com uma voz esganiçada e muito excitada a todos os alunos aquela manhã.

– Mais um ano está terminando! – começou ele. – Precisamos examinar todos vocês, ver o que aprenderam. – Flitwick consultou o relógio na parede à suas costas. – Exatamente daqui a três minutos, suas provas surgiram sobre suas carteiras. Penas, tinteiros e qualquer outro material, inclusive suas varinha, irão ficar guardados aqui comigo, até o término do exame. Junto com o pergaminho da prova, voes irão receber uma pena para o mesmo. O uso de tinteiros será desnecessário. – O ponteiro do relógio atrás de Flitwick atingiu o número doze, indicando que eram exatamente oito horas. Um gongo alto e grave encheu a sala e sobre suas carteiras, pergaminhos com muitas coisas escritas tornavam-se visíveis assim como a pena que poderiam utilizar. Harry olhou para os lados e viu Rony e Hermione ao seu lado. Ele sorriu para os amigos e voltou a concentra-se para sua prova. A primeira questão era a seguinte: _"Como seria possível expandir o campo de invisibilidade de um objeto enfeitiçado? Explique a teoria e o processo"_.

Harry puxou a pena que havia recebido e começou a responder com rapidez. Embora, a segunda questão sobre os feitiços controlatórios estivesse um pouco difícil, as outras pareciam muito fáceis, mas Harry sempre se lembrava de que havia realmente estudado duro para chegar até ali. Assim que terminou ele entregou o exame a Flitwick e saiu da classe de Feitiços, um tanto feliz por ter feito um bom exame. Ele dobrou ao fim do corredor e passou em frente a Tapeçaria de Barnabás o Amalucado e logo, em frente a porta da Sala Precisa, um sala muito especial que abrigava encontros quinzenais para prática de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ele olhou para a porta e antes que a pudesse admirar, a porta havia desaparecido.

Harry começou a descer as escadarias pela quieta Hogwarts dos exames... Não havia muitos alunos nos corredores, apenas aqueles que assim como Harry havia terminado seus exames da manhã, para sorte ou azar, diga-se de passagem, Harry encontrou Gina no Saguão de Entrada. Ela estava sozinha, e com os punhos fechados ela caminhava em direção as portas duplas de carvalho, na intenção óbvia de ir até os jardins. Embora seu N.O.M.'s fosse apenas em junho, ela não estava em aulas.

Harry correu até as portas do castelo e alcançou a bela garota de cabelos alaranjados e lisos. Belos como cobre liquefeito, eles escorriam pelo negro de suas costas e faziam um movimento quase hipnótico. Ele segurou no braço da garota com força e ela assustada virou-se para trás. Ela inicialmente sorriu e fechou os olhos como se aguardasse alguma reação. E ela recebeu. Harry soltou o braço da garota e disse.

– Por que fechou os olhos? – disse Harry confuso. Gina olhou para o garoto com uma cólera crescente, e embora as longas vestes negras do uniforme impedissem a visão dos pés da menina, ele sabia que eles batiam irritados no chão de pedra fria do castelo.

– Nada, Harry! – Gina respirou e piscou os olhos – Você não consegue entender?

– Entender o quê? – disse Harry naturalmente confuso.

– Ai! Você é o fim! – disse Gina irritada. – Por isso. – Novamente Harry agarrou o braço da menina. Ela gritou.

– ME SOLTA!

– Que você está fazendo Harry? – disse Rony atrás do amigo descendo as escadarias de mármore à galope. – Que você pensa...

– Rony... – disse Gina segurando o irmão com os braços. – Por favor...

– Eu não fiz nada Rony. – disse Harry sendo muito franco.

– Sei que não! Igual o idiota do Percy! Nunca faz nada. – Rony franzia testa em desaprovação. – Minha irmã grita, mas você não faz nada. Sei, você é um babaca Harry. Igual o outro babaca do Percy.

– Não fala assim comigo! – ameaçou Harry.

– Você não vai me azarar vai? – sentenciou Rony.

– Minha amizade está acima de qualquer coisa tola que você seja incapaz de compreender. Não seja burro Rony. Sou seu amigo. – E dizendo isso saiu dali muito depressa, muito ressentido. Como o seu melhor amigo podia ser tão tolo, como aquilo podia ter ocorrido. Mas mesmo assim, ele não fez o que seu instinto achava que deveria, ele simplesmente deu as costas e voltou para o salão comunal.

A semana de exames continuou, e mesmo Rony tendo parado de falar com Harry pela segunda vez aquele ano, ele agüentou firma. Hermione sempre puxava assuntos que fosse do interesse dos dois, como quadribol, hogsmeade ou a AD, mas o que realmente os uniu novamente foi a carta da Sra. Weasley que foi recebida numa morna tarde de quinta-feira. A velha coruja dos Weasley, Errol, bicava o vidro da janela do salão comunal com muita dificuldade. Sua asa era a única parte do corpo que ainda possuía muitas penas. O restante do corpo da coruja estava quase pelado, algumas penas cor de poeira ainda restavam ali, mas a impressão que realmente passava era o cansaço. Embora os três estivessem sentados estudando silenciosamente. Rony levantou-se e foi até a janela. Abriu o trinco da janela e deixou a coruja entrar. Ela quase caiu de tão cansada, mas conseguiu voar até a mesa onde estavam. Rony olhou para Harry como se quisesse dizer algo, mas rapidamente voltou sua atenção para a coruja em suas mãos. Ele puxou o rolo de pergaminho que o bicho trazia preso à perna. Errol beliscou os nós nos dedos de Rony e saiu em direção ao corujal. A bela caligrafia negra da Sra. Weasley estava manchada em certos pontos, pelo que Harry sabiam serem lágrimas de desespero.

_Meus filhos, meus queridos amigos_

_Vocês não sabem como essas noticias me deixaram chateada e triste. Estou sem palavras, jamais imaginei isso, é como ter perdido algo tão preciso que nem as palavras explicariam. Sei que talvez este seja um caminho sem volta, afinal, ele mesmo dizia que poder era tudo na vida. Foi por sua ambição minucioso e calculista que hoje choro, mesmo por que eu fui um das que mais incentivei e criei essa ambição desonesta e suja. Tenho culpa e me remou com isso desde o dia em que fiquei sabendo. Não tive coragem de escrever, estava sendo muito difícil aceitar tudo isso. O pai de vocês está arrasado e ultimamente, não come direito e dormir é algo incogitável. Afinal uma denúncia precoce é algo que poria em risco sua vida. Ele nos disse para aguardar o tempo certo, muitas das decisões dele podem ter sido tomados sobre pressão ou pelo impulso. Fiquem juntos, não se separem, vocês quatro são únicos para mim..._

_Beijos carinhosos e abraços bem maiores que esta carta,_

_Sua mãe._

Uma enorme mancha ao final da carta indicava uma ultima gota antes da carta ser selada. Rony que havia compartilhado as informações com o amigo ficou muito confuso, releu a carta, e os conselhos explícitos de sua mãe pareciam ter feito muito sentido para ele. O amigo lhe retribuiu um sorriso largo e eles pararam de estudar e foram jogar uma partida de xadrez de bruxo, para o desgosto de Hermione que continuou a revisar a matéria de História da Magia.

Sentado em uma mesa diante de uma grande janela oval, Harry e Rony rolaram as peças do antigo xadrez de Rony. Harry ficara como de costume com as pedras rubras, enquanto Rony detinha as brancas. Embora seis anos de prática não tivessem resultado em um avanço significativo, era fato que jogar sem as pedras ficarem dando palpite já era razoável. Enquanto movia seu cavalo pelo tabuleiro andado suas quatro casas necessária ele viu algo estranho pela janela.

Pela janela, era possível ver o interior de um outro aposento, em uma torre próxima um andar abaixo. No cômodo circular malvisto, Harry pode enxergar duas pessoas. Uma era obviamente Dumbledore de costas conversando com um outro homem, presumivelmente bruxo, devido às vestes longas e amarelo-ouro. Harry não o conhecia, apenas sabia que definitivamente aquele não era um professor de Hogwarts.

– Harry! – chamou Rony. – Seu peão. Foi eliminado pela minha rainha.

– Quê? – disse Harry olhando para o tabuleiro com os destroços de suas pedras. – A sim, meu peão. – Sem pensar Harry empurrou seu rei para frente da rainha de Rony. O garoto olhou novamente para fora e pela janela viu apenas o enfunar das capas desaparecendo. Harry se pergunta quem seria aquele bruxo, o segundo depois de Marchbanks à visitar Dumbledore em tão pouco tempo. Antes que as engrenagens, desgastadas pelos exames, de seu cérebro começassem a funcionar, uma bomba sentou-se ao seu lado. Era Gina. Ela parecia ter esquecido aquele aborrecimento infantil.

Num súbito movimento de desespero, Harry pensa em como sua vida está de ponta-cabeça, como tudo era tão difícil, tão complicado, porque tinha de ser ele? Por que não havia sido Neville? A imagem de sua mãe lhe apareceu e ele pensou que talvez se não fossem as proteções de sua mãe, ele jamais tivesse a capacidade que possui e desconhece. Talvez Voldemort tenha feito certo em me escolher. _Fui escolhido_. Pensou sozinho. A presença de Gina e suas reclamações sobre a exaustiva revisão de Transfiguração não eram tão importante quanto o raciocínio que Harry começava a engrenar. Mesmo o xeque-mate do amigo, não lhe incomodou. Ele era o escolhido e tinha de cumprir seu papel naquele mundo. Ele havia sido escolhido e somente este fato lhe proporcionará tudo o que ele precisa. Não existe força, ou poder letal dentro de mim, pensou; apenas o fato de eu ter sido **_O Escolhido_**.

Ele era de fato O Escolhido, seu poder máximo era o amor de sua mãe, nada podia ser mais exaurível que aquilo, nada era tão inextricável, nada superava as barreiras do que é abstrato, do que não tem contorno, fórmula ou manual. Tudo era relativo se comparado ao que ele tinha dentro de si. Nada poderia se superior, nem mesmo o ódio infantil de Voldemort, ou mesmo a raiva por seu pai, um trouxa que o largou, nada era mais forte que o amor, nada. Mesmo a mais furiosa ira de Voldemort ou mesmo Dumbledore. Harry Potter estava de fato a salvo.

– Harry você ainda está ai? – perguntou Gina preocupada.

– Sim. – disse Harry muito sério. Sua vida estava desarrumada, mas só dependia dele organizá-la. Iria começar por Gina. – Tudo bom? – disse Harry abobalhado. Ele aproximou-se do rosto de Gina e surpreendendo até a si mesmo, Harry a beijou em pleno salão comunal de Grifinória. Ainda de olhos fechados ele ouviu os gritinhos de admiração e inveja dos presentes. – Tenho que ir até o escritório do Dumbledore, eu preciso falar com ele, sobre uma coisa que eu descobri. Espere-me aqui tudo bem? – Harry virou-se para Rony – É você ganhou novamente. Eu vou lá em baixo e volto em dois segundos tudo bem?

Harry se levantou de sua cadeira. Deu um sorriso final aos amigos e cortou o salão sob os olhares e conversinhas inóspitas. Ele atravessou o buraco do retrato e caminhou ate as escadarias de mármore, ele se começou a descer rapidamente até que lembrou-se de que Dumbledore possivelmente ainda estaria no sexto andar. Ele girou sobre os calcanhares e mudou o rumo. Começou a caminhar nos corredores, que à cima, levariam até o quadro da Mulher Gorda. Ele dobrou uma última curva à esquerda e viu com satisfação. Dumbledore. Ao ver Harry ele se assustou, mas fingindo uma conformidade complacente, sorriu. Harry correu até o diretor e disse esbaforido.

– Eu descobri. – disse. Dumbledore levou o dedo longo e branco a boca, como se desejasse silêncio. – Ah – conformou-se –, eu realmente preciso falar com você. – cochichou Harry. Assim que disse essas palavras ele viu vestes amarelo-ouro saírem da porta à esquerda. Era o mesmo bruxo que conversava com Dumbledore cinco minutos antes. Ele parecia bastante com um leão velho. Havia partes grisalhas na sua juba castanho-amarelada e em suas sobrancelhas espessas; ele tinha olhos cerrados e amarelados por trás do par de óculos de metal e uma aparência alta, andando com graça mesmo que mancasse ligeiramente.

–... É Alvo, não vejo o porque... – o bruxo assustou-se ao ver Harry. Exatamente como Dumbledore o fizera antes. – Você deve ser Harry Potter. – disse analisando a cicatriz em sua testa com os olhos. – Foi um prazer. Alvo, eu converso com você mais tarde. – E despedindo-se com muita pressa o bruxo desconhecido saiu dali e correu até as escadarias.

– Ele sempre fez isso. – disse Dumbledore para ninguém. E voltando sua atenção unicamente para Harry continuou. – E então você disse que descobriu. O quê precisamente? Descobrimos muitas coisas esse ano Harry...

– Sobre A Força! – exclamou Harry – Sobre a minha Força. Eu descobri.

– Harry você tem certeza? – a luz laranja do sol poente cruzava os longos cabelos prateados de Dumbledore pelo vitral da janela atrás dos dois, bem ao final do corredor. Dumbledore parecia muito sério com seu oclinhos de meia lua.

– Sim. – disse Harry com uma voz grave que ele suspeitava pertencer ao seu eu mais sério.

Dumbledore consentiu baixando os olhos.

Dumbledore ergueu a varinha.

Harry não acreditava. Correu a mão até o bolso e sua varinha não estava ali. Apenas pode ver a imagem dela sobre o tabuleiro de xadrez antes que um raio flamejante e prateado saísse da ponta da varinha de Dumbledore. Como assim Dumbledore lhe atacando? Pensou vendo o raio incidir-lhe sobre o peito.

E num repente único e inesquecível, ele sentiu algo quente invadir suas veias, algo que lhe aqueceu e lhe deixou feliz, e incrivelmente forte. Dumbledore sorria muito satisfeito. Harry fechou os punhos e os olhos. Um estrondo de vidro quebrando foi escutado. Ele abriu os olhos e viu o raio curvar-se na sua frente e estilhaçar na janela ao fundo. Dumbledore sorria para o garoto.

– Excelente, Harry! Excelente! – Dumbledore parecia realmente satisfeito. – Vamos, me acompanhe.


	35. O Príncipe Bastardo

– CAPÍTULO TRINTA E CINCO–

_O Príncipe Bastardo_

Desde o dia em que Dumbledore o havia atacado em plenos corredores da escola e após isso, encaminhá-lo para seu escritório, Harry havia mudado. Não haviam ocorrido mudanças físicas, mas comportamentais com certeza. Harry agora sabia de algo que o deixava à frente d'Aquele-Que-Não-Dever-Ser-Nomeado. E não era algo previsível. Imaginável ou como desejaria Hermione, pesquisável. Embora na noite da descoberta ele tenha ido falar com o diretor, esse apenas pediu que deixasse as reuniões finais da AD para que pudesse praticar sozinho, uma magia mais avançada.

– Seria interessante Harry, – continuava o diretor muito feliz com as novas – que eu lhe preparasse. Existem feitiços que apenas eu poderia lhe ensinar. – Harry ficou exasperado. Iria aprender com Alvo Dumbledore – Me encontre na próxima quarta-feira, na sua sala da AD. Traga sua varinha. – Harry ainda permaneceu com o diretor por alguns segundos no escritório e quando o mesmo já estava de partida, ele o atentou. – Até que tenhamos controle sobre tudo. Guarde seu segredo.

A semana que precedeu o encontro com Dumbledore passou veloz e os últimos exames foram executados com perícia máxima, e Harry não se assustaria se recebesse uma nota alta em todos eles. Mesmo em poções, Harry foi capaz de descrever os seis mais importantes Usos do Sangue de Dragão, que definitivamente não incluía a prática de limpar fornos, como Rony insistia em dizer após saírem das masmorras suados devido ao calor primaveril e ao bafo provocado pelas chamas que inflamavam os caldeirões cheios de poções cozinhando.

– Minha mãe sempre disse que o sangue de dragão é ótimo para isso e não viveria sem! – exclamou Rony indignado.

– Mas, Rony nem tudo é assim... _Doméstico_! – disse Hermione ficando irritada, o assunto se arrastava por longos minutos visto que já haviam chagado até a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para poderem final executar o exame de fim de ano. Esse foi realizado de forma pacífica e divertido. Ainda que os seis treinadores com quem deviam batalhar agora tivessem movimentos e girassem em círculos, Harry invocou uma azaração da ventania e consegui repelir alguns feitiços menos resistentes. Com alguma dificuldade ele explodiu dois treinadores, e com um escudo de prata ele defendeu-se até o outro lado da sala de aula.

O restante da semana e dos exames foi realmente conturbado, o exaustivo calendário de provas e exames fez com que o ponteiro do relógio corresse mais que sua Firebolt. Ainda havia Herbologia e História da Magia naquela última quarta feira, mas o que mais preocupava Harry era o encontro com o diretor na sala precisa. Ele não imaginava o que se passava na cabeça do diretor e muito menos o que poderia acontecer. Ele sentia através de sua cicatriz, sua ponte com Voldemort, que o Lorde estava preparando coisas grandes e, cada dia que passava no calendário fazia com que a felicidade de Você-Sabe-Quem aumentasse.

Assim, quando terminou de responder a última pergunta sobre Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, e caracterizar as definições de Seres pelo Conselho dos Bruxos, Harry enrolou o pergaminho de sua prova, entregou ao professor fantasma. Viu Hermione e Rony de relance, piscou e saiu da sala correndo. Explicaria tudo mais tarde.

Enquanto Harry subia as escadas até o sétimo andar do castelo, o menino-que-sobrevivieu sentia uma força circular em suas veias, era possível tocar a áurea de poder que se criava a sua volta. Nada parecia se opor a ele e sem que visse já havia chegado à Tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado. Dumbledore o esperava sentado sobre uma cadeira de chintz, que apenas ele conjurava, ao ver o garoto ele sorriu.

– A última vez que entrei nesta sala as coisas estavam bem mais fáceis. – Dumbledore abaixou a cabeça com sensatez – Hoje fico triste por saber o motivo que aqui me traz. Ma é necessário.

– É por aqui. – disse Harry ainda ofegante. O garoto caminhou até uma área onde não havia janelas, portas ou fendas. Apenas os pesados blocos de calcário que havia erguido o castelo. Quando desejou encontrar uma sala para a prática de magia avançada uma porta surgiu no meio da parede. Não era a costumeira porta de Carvalho com dobradiças de ferro.

Era uma porta comum de madeira. Havia apenas uma maçaneta de ouro que reluzia muito. Harry abriu a porta e entrou num aposento totalmente novo. Algo inimaginável, mas exatamente tudo que precisavam. Nas paredes havia os costumeiros livros de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e ao fundo os Espelhos de Inimigos e os Lembróis e os Detectores de mentiras, dividiam espaço com instrumentos delicados de prata. Dumbledore ficou surpreso ao ver tudo aquilo ali. Harry também. Aqueles pequenos objetos de pratas eram posse de Dumbledore, Harry já os havia visto sobre sua mesa do escritório.

As paredes da nova sala eram brancas, e o chão também seguia a mesma tonalidade brilhosa. Ao centro, havia um círculo vermelho, uma demarcação no chão que delimitava uma grande área suficiente para duas pessoas duelarem. Na parede oposta aos livros, havia diversas estátuas de pedra, eram de bruxos com certeza, afinal todos eles usavam longas capas e traziam nas mãos compridas varetas de madeira; varinhas mágicas. Harry suspeitou que as estátuas fossem treinadores, iguais aos usados por Tonks em suas aulas. Ao lado dos seres esculpidos, havia um pequeno armarinho cheio de frascos. Um deles Harry reconheceu ser um vidro de Esquelecresce, um remédio muito amargo para que os ossos crescessem novamente. Em cada córnea, archotes iluminavam o aposento com chamas branco-peroladas.

– Excelente! – disse Dumbledore – Nunca imaginei que essa sala fosse tão _útil_.

– É, Dobby me aconselhou o seu uso. – comentou Harry. – Ele já a conhecia.

– Bem, vamos começar o que viemos fazer, eu tenho de lhe mostra como usar feitiços mais fortes. Voldemort não vai ser derrotado com apenas estuporamentos e azarações. – Harry concordou com a cabeça. – Você tem de aprender como se proteger e enfrentá-lo. Sua força fará com que feitiços complexos que exigem meses de prática sejam aprendidos com facilidade por você. – Dumbledore sacou uma longa varinha de dentro das vestes carmins. Dumbledore caminhou até o interior do circulo vermelho.

– Vamos começar? – Dumbledore ergueu a varinha. Harry hesitou. Ergueu a varinha. – Lembre-se: dizer a fórmula do feitiço em voz alta apenas ira precaver o inimigo de sua real intenção. Poucos feitiços necessitam da pronúncia. Diga-as mentalmente.

Sem que esperassem uma redoma de luz vermelha, como fogo ergueu-se do circulo marcado no chão. Uma sineta flutuava entre Dumbledore e Harry. Com um silvo frio e grave Dumbledore brandiu a varinha como uma espada. Harry sentiu seu corpo ser jogado contra a redoma que o amorteceu e fez com que escorregasse até o chão, sem ferimentos.

– Isso se chama Feitiço de Repulsão. Você já o aprendeu em seu quarto ano. Lembra-se da fórmula? _Depulso_? Apenas use-o com um pouco mais de força, se é que me entende.

A sineta abaixou mais uma vez e seu silvo grave foi escutado. Dumbledore começou a movimentar o braço. Harry foi mais rápido.

Ergueu a varinha.

– _DEPULSO!_ – uma massa de ar foi evocada da ponta da varinha de Harry e colidiu com uma outra onda de ar vinda de Dumbledore. Um estrondo foi ouvido. Grave e surdo, mas que fez com que Harry se sentisse muito satisfeito. Não estava sendo tão difícil. Após praticarem o Feitiço de Repulso dezenas de vezes e por fim Dumbledore ser derrubado por Harry, o velho bruxo ficou satisfeito e disse contente.

– Bem, agora você conseguiu, mas isso não acontecerá de novo. – Dumbledore sorriu com um carinho imenso. Um carinho de um pai realmente. – Agora, vamos praticar uma Maldição realmente. Esta. – Dumbledore ergueu a varinha e um dos bruxos de pedra ganhou vida, desceu do pedestal que estava e ficou postado de frente para Dumbledore. O velho diretor abriu os braços com a varinha na mão descreveu um círculo com a mesma e um raio prateado atingiu o treinador jogando estilhaços de pedras por todos os lados. Dumbledore remontou o treinador (_Reparo!_) e virou-se para Harry.

Dumbledore ergueu a varinha.

– _ECLAIRE_! – o mesmo raio flamejante e prateado que havia sentenciado a força descoberta em Harry, voltava a ser usado por Dumbledore. Desta vez ele atingiu Harry, e o garoto sentiu-se tremendo, como se um raio acabasse de o atingir. Uma descarga elétrica o atingia e Harry já estava se arrependendo do que havia começado a fazer. Quando tocou a redoma de luz tudo cessou, e Harry não sentiu nada senão o baque do escorrega.

Alvo Dumbledore e Harry Potter ficaram juntos na Sala Precisa, por menos pelo cinco horas, foram muitos feitiços aprendidos aquela noite. Algo que nenhum dos dois suspeitava ocorria fora dos muros do castelo. Movimentos do lado sombrio eram executados e muita coisa estava sendo perdida. Mas ainda naquela noite, o menino que sobreviveu adquiriu poderes que Lorde Voldemort havia demorado uma eternidade para aprender. Pois afinal não era uma força qualquer, não era apenas o amor, mas a força do príncipe Rathan, o destino dos Slytherin além dos próprios poderes de Tom Riddle. Todos, livres da acusação e sentença de maldição.

– Harry, você foi simplesmente excelente. – Disse Dumbledore. Cada ruga em seu rosto parecia sorrir de admiração. Mas o profundo de seus olhos estava triste. Como se algo estivesse chagando ao fim, assim como ele. – Mas ainda falta uma coisa que aprendi, mas nunca utilizei, pois nunca vi necessária a ocasião. Mas você Harry, você deve aprender a maldição da morte.

Por alguns segundos Harry não conseguiu pensar. Ele iria aprender a executar o feitiço que havia destruído seus pais? Não, ainda não era a hora. Pensou sozinho.

– Você já conhece a fórmula não? – disse Dumbledore. Ele brandiu a varinha e uma enorme serpente negra saiu da ponta de sua varinha. Ela era grossa, suas escamas desenhavam formas assombrosas em seu couro viscoso e nojento. – _Avada Kedavra!_ – um flash de luz verde esmeralda invadiu a sala branca e o réptil rastejante ficou estático no chão. O movimento rastejante havia parado e a cobra estava agora definitivamente morta.

– Tente. – aconselhou Dumbledore. – _Evanesco!_ – a cobra desapareceu e Dumbledore logo conjurou outra serpente exatamente igual.

–_ Avada Kedavra!_ – um ponto verde esmeralda iluminou a ponta da varinha de Harry, mas nada ocorreu e antes que fosse atacado ele brandiu a varinha. – _Truncat!_ – a serpente foi cortada ao meio pela Azaração do Corte.

– Mais uma vez.

Foram necessárias várias vezes para que finalmente a cobra não acabasse sendo cortada, desarmada, estuporada, congelada, eletrificada ou afastada. Após mais uma hora de treino com Dumbledore ao seu lado cobrando serviço, Harry sentiu-se confiante.

Harry viu a cobra inclinar-se de forma a se preparar para dar o bote. Harry notou que a serpente tinha olhos vermelhos de pupilas verticais (assim como os de Voldemort) e antes que mostrasse seus finos dentes venenosos, Harry exclamou.

–_ Avada Kedavra!_ – Harry viu um flash de luz verde sair da ponta de sua varinha. Harry arregalou os olhos. A cobra apenas caiu estática. Harry havia matado uma cobra. O grande problema seria usar a maldição contra Voldemort.

– Muito bom! – exclamou Dumbledore. – tivemos um grande progresso essa noite. Creio que uma poção fará com que durma melhor. – o sono já estava começando a incomodar Harry, mas a causa era tão nobre que ele não havia reclamado um segundo. – Tome aqui. – Dumbledore retirou um frasquinho com um líquido púrpuro e entregou ao garoto. – Vá direto para a torre da Grifinória, seus amigos devem estar preocupados. Se encontrar Filch, não ligue, peça para vir me falar pela manhã. E na próxima sexta, teremos uma reunião em meu escritório. Sinto que o fim está próximo. Traga todos eles.

– Tudo bem. – Harry ia guardando a varinha quando ele olhou para o diretor arrumando as vestes amarrotadas. – Professor, – evocou Harry e o diretor virou-se para o garoto. – obrigado.

Durante semana que precedeu à reunião da Ordem da Fênix, Harry manteve-se calmo. Sabia que algo estava acontecendo. Algo maior do que poderia imaginar. Porém havia coisas mais importantes para se pensar do que em problemas que até ali não lhe incomodavam fisicamente. Gina finalmente havia terminado seus N.O.M.'s e agora parecia bem mais calma, não só com Harry, mas com todos de uma maneira geral. No por do sol daquele dia, antes de Harry ir novamente se trancar na sala da AD para praticar, sozinho, tudo o que aprendera, os quatro, Harry e Gina, Rony e Mione desceram os grandes degraus de pedra para os jardins, e ficaram sentados sob a frondosa faia que um dia abrigou seu pai e seu padrinho. Além do seu amigo Remo e seu pesadelo, Pettigrew.

Os quatro ali ficaram e conversaram por horas a fio sobre os assuntos mais supérfluos e sem importância do mundo, como o clima, o campeonatos das casas, os uniformes que usavam... Mas foram longas as conversas que tiveram. Agradáveis e prazerosas, elas proporcionaram a Harry momentos de descontração e felicidade. Quando o sol já havia se escondido e lua já havia se erguido no céu negro, eles sentiram fome e antes que se levantassem Harry pediu para lhes falar.

– Fiquem mais um minuto. – Harry pegou uma pedra de seixo ao seu lado e tacou em direção ao lago. A pedra afundou. – Na sexta, da próxima semana, Dumbledore pediu que fôssemos todos a reunião da Ordem. – Harry pegou a mão fria de Gina e a apertou – Inclusive você, Gina. Não era minha vontade, mas não pude questioná-lo.

– Não fique assim. – confortou o, Gina – É apenas uma reunião.

– É... Pode ser... – afirmou Harry – Apenas uma reunião...

Após a conversa à margem do Grande Lago, eles foram jantar no Salão Principal e após isso foram deitar-se na torre de Grifinória, guardada pela mulher gorda. Os quatro entraram e não demorou muito, começaram a sentir suas cabeças penderem para frente levadas pela força do sono. Harry, no entanto, permanecia acordado e admirava o crepitar remanescente da lareira. As pequenas labaredas lutavam contra o vento frio e úmido da noite, as brasas cuspiam línguas de fogo que mal tinham existência, um segundo e, eram apagadas.

– Boa noite. – disse Gina acordando de um susto – Vamos Mione. – Gina sacudiu a amiga com cuidado. As duas subiram as escadas do dormitório feminino e não foram vistas mais. Rony permaneceu mais alguns segundos e logo foi deitar-se também. Restou apenas Harry. Ele não sentia uma gota de sono, mas se sentia extremamente cansado. Um paradoxo inexplicável e inconcebível. Mas não era uma vontade ficar acordado, era uma necessidade. Ele precisava praticar os feitiços para poder conseguir alcançar seu objetivo maior. Seu real objetivo ali.

Harry levantou-se do sofá vermelho e saiu correndo pelo buraco do retrato, ele mal escutou as reclamações do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Ele correu e virou uma à esquerda e duas à direita e logo chegou até ao local onde estava a Sala Precisa. Ele aproximou-se da parede e a mesma maçaneta dourada apareceu-lhe, muito convidativa. A mesma sala branca cheia de aparelhos detector de magia das trevas, além dos itens prateados, dos livros e estátuas e do armarinho de primeiros socorros.

Harry retirou a capa. Entrou no círculo vermelho e virou-se para uma estátua de uma bruxa de longos cabelos cacheados. Ele ergueu a varinha.

– _Odientti Vitera! _– a bruxa de pedra ganhou vida e veio caminhando até a sua frente. Harry brandiu a varinha e a bruxa-estátua continuou parada diante dele.

Harry ergueu a varinha.

– _Inflamariouns!_ – um jato de fogo saiu da varinha de Harry e descreveu círculos espirais em torno de Harry e o protegeram do raio roxo que a treinadora começava a lhe lançar. O raio colidiu com seu escudo ardente e o mesmo se desfez. Harry viu no boneco de pedra o rosto de Bellatrix.

Harry ergueu a varinha mais uma vez aquela noite.

Mas não foram necessárias palavras. Ele apenas pensou. _Depulso!_ Brandiu a varinha no ar e uma massante nuvem de encheu a sala e empurrou a treinadora contra a redoma de forma tão violenta que a estátua partiu-se, perdendo um dos braços, estilhaços voaram para todos os lados.

– _Ecusson!_ – gritou Harry e uma bolha violeta protegeu Harry dos estilhaços voadores. Ainda dentro do escudo ele brandiu a varinha e um raio prateado atingiu a estátua em cheio, fazendo-a virar pó de pedra.

Harry passou o restante do mês de maio desta forma. Dormia mal para treinar os feitiços de Dumbledore. Ele adquiria a cada dia um nível quase inimaginável. Embora ele não soubesse quando, sabia que o dia em que precisasse, ele saberia defender-se de Lorde Voldemort. Sabia do grande ponto fraco do lorde e sabia que ele não imaginava que neste momento ele estava se preparando tão bem e tão fortemente.

Na sexta-feira da reunião geral da ordem, Harry notou que um clima de apreensão tomava conta da mesa dos professores. McGonnagal parecia temer pela reunião noturna, e Snape não transmitia nervosismo, apenas uma corriqueira preocupação. Luna e Neville já haviam sido avisados, mas assim como os outros quatro, eles estavam reagindo de forma muito natural, para que ninguém percebesse, ou mesmo descobrisse que uma organização secreta se reunia em baixo do nariz de mil alunos.

Assim que o relógio do castelo badalou oito vezes, Harry, Gina, Rony, Hermione e Neville desceram juntos para o saguão de entrada. Encontraram Luna já os aguardando. Todos pareciam ter se arrumado para a reunião. Harry, Rony e Neville, estavam utilizando seus melhores uniformes Grifinórios e Gina e Hermione também haviam escolhido os mais bem passados e limpos que puderam encontrar dentro do malão. Hermione tinha os espessos cabelos presos, uma trança muita bem feita; Gina trazia na cabeça o cabelo enrolado, preso pela varinha. Luna utilizava a capa preta de inverno do colégio. Os botões prateados reluziam ao bruxuleio dos archotes do Saguão.

– É melhor subirmos. – avisou Rony, após todos se cumprimentaram.

– Bem acho que já é hora. – disse Hermione consultando o relógio.

O cortejo dos seis alunos subiu as escadarias de mármore e quando pisaram no último degrau escutaram uma voz arrastada atrás deles.

– Aonde vão tão pomposos? – Era Malfoy com sua irreconhecível voz de sarcasmo.

– Não é da sua conta. – respondeu Luna muito feroz para o espanto de todos.

– Ih! A biruta fala alguma coisa. – Malfoy e seus capangas riram. Nott não estava ali. – Me falaram que você apenas grunhia, mas até...

Luna virou-se e começou a descer as escadas. Essa era uma atitude que nenhum ali esperava acontecer. Ele pôs a mão dentro da capa preta.

– Estou cansada de ser chamada de maluca. – disse ela muito calmamente. Seus olhos não estavam mais esbugalhados, e não haviam rolhas em seu pescoço, e seu cabelo louro ondulava. – Não me obrigue a azarar você Malfoy. Eu te peço.

– Olhem! Ela está me ameaçando.

– Malfoy, me desculpe, odeio ser rude. Mas sou biruta lembra? – Luna suspendeu a varinha e exclamou. – _Truncat!_ – um risco dourado cortou o ar e correu na direção de Malfoy que, pasmo, não acreditava no que via. Em sua perna, Malfoy agora tinha um corte profundo. – Vamos. – pediu Luna sem dar mais explicações. Eles continuaram subindo e a voz de qualquer um, Malfoy, Crabbe ou Goyle não foi escutada. Quando atingiram o segundo andar e começaram a caminhar para as gárgulas que guardavam o escritório do diretor. Neville disse com uma voz extrema admiração.

– Você foi muito boa, lá em baixo. – falou Neville com um tom meloso e doce.

– É mesmo? – disse Luna fazendo um falsete de desentendida.

– Por Merlin! É ele novamente! – disse a gárgula enxerida para a outra.

– Ah deixe logo entrar o Dumbledore em pessoa autorizou a subida dos seis.

– Odeio quando você não me deixa aproveitar a vida? – disse Choloe muito aborrecida. – Subam! – liberando a entrada para uma escada em caracol que subia até a porta de carvalho que dava acesso ao escritório do diretor, Harry liderou o grupo e subiu primeiro. Ele segurou a alça de bronze e abriu a porta. Dumbledore utilizava longas vestes verde-escuras com estrelas brancas. Ele não disse nada. Apenas sorriu e indicou aos seis um portal dentro de uma estante de livros. A Sala de Reuniões da Ordem da Fênix.

Os seis atravessaram, silenciosos, o portal, e tomaram lugares em seis cadeiras dispostas atrás da alta cadeira de Dumbledore. Uma mesa oval prolongava-se na direção do lugar do Diretor. E muitos bruxos estavam ali presentes. Muito mais do que o convencional. Havia no mínimo uns cinqüenta bruxos ali. Entre eles, muitos dos professores de Hogwarts, alguns Aurores do Ministério, como Quim Shacklebolt, Emelina Vance, Estúrgio Podmore e outros que Harry não conhecia. Os pais de Rony e Gina, Arthur e Molly Weasley. Bruxos diversos, que Harry só reconhecia as características físicas. Entre esses do último grupo, encontrava-se o bruxo que estivera com Dumbledore antes de Harry contar ao diretor sobre sua força. O bruxo continuava com vestes em tom amarelo-ouro que se confundiam muito com sua barba castanho-amarelada, toda desgrenhada.

Assim que o burburinho do falatório cessou, e todas as cadeiras foram ocupadas, Dumbledore se levantou e disse com uma voz limpa, grave e ecoante.

– Boa noite. Temi pela hora que fosse anunciar isso pela força de minhas palavras, mas é necessário. A Segunda Guerra já começou. Nosso maior inimigo, Lorde Voldemort, tem do seu lado, o apoio da maioria dos gigantes refugiados, principalmente o líder deles, o gigante Golgomate, embora em uma medida retardatária, nossa nova Ministra tenha tentando dar abrigo aos gigantes, eles já tinham feito um pacto com Voldemort. Mas conosco possuímos oito gigantes, nenhum deles é selvagem, Hagrid tratou de domar a fúria que eles possuem. – um burburinho sarcástico encheu a sala. – Creio que se ainda existe alguém nessa sala cujas intenções não são as mesmas da maioria, por favor, retire-se já! – exclamou incisivo Dumbledore e o silencio se fez presente. Dumbledore gastou meia hora expondo a situação da Guerra. Como os lados estavam, quantos números cada um tinham. Dumbledore citou os dementadores, os Comensais, além dos Gigantes. Por fim ele finalizou. – Embora estejamos com uma pequena diferença atrás das forças obscuras, temos algo que eles jamais terão. Temos a união que nos acompanha e nos faz mais fortes.

Todos começaram confirmar e balançar a cabeça de forma afirmativa e compreensiva. Dumbledore reiniciou a fala e o silenciou voltou com a facilidade de uma ventania tem de espalhar folhas secas de outono. – Mas não ocuparei uma noite dizendo isso. O que venho informar a todos, são sobre os planos de Voldemort. Uma runa antiga, muito bem codificada, foi encontrada no antigo nível do Gringotes, na atual estação trouxa de metrô. Nossa amiga, Srta. Granger Dumbledore virou-se para trás e indicou Hermione com a mão que corou instantaneamente. – Conseguiu de forma brilhante decifrar o código que encerrava, mas num erro que todos teriam cometido, inclusive eu, ela informou sua descoberta ao museu onde as runas se encontram. – Dumbledore contou a todos sobre o significado das Runas de Victoria. – Isso nos traz de vota até a antiga lenda mítica do Príncipe Bastardo.

– O Príncipe Bastardo?

– Isso não era uma lenda?

– Não isso é real. – afirmou Dumbledore. – O Príncipe Bastardo foi Salazar Slytherin, ele recebeu o poder. O mítico poder do Príncipe Bastardo. O poder de destruir qualquer inimigo com o piscar de olhos ou com apenas à vontade de o fazer. Voldemort, por uma intervenção de Merlin, não é o Príncipe Bastardo. Mas é descendente do mesmo, e se ele conseguir descobri o poder que seu ancestral celta possuía ele irá tomar a força e o poder do príncipe.

– E as terras da Bretanha também? – exclamou horrorizada uma bruxa magricela com olhos cheios de olheiras.

– Sim, agora a causa de Voldemort triplicou. Ele não pretende apenas exterminar os trouxas, ele quer reaver as terras que por direito são suas, além de desejar o poder do príncipe para si.

– Ele não iria precisar das Runas?

– Exatamente. Uma fonte confiável, – Harry olhou para Snape do outro lado da sala de reuniões, ele fazia uma cara inexpressiva e indiferente à informação – nos informou que o Lorde pretende reaver as Runas de Victoria nos próximos dias. Ele irá penetrar nos meios de transporte trouxa mais utilizado. O metrô. Voldemort irá utilizar toda a sua força para reaver essa pedra, afinal ele já perdeu a chance de conhecer as palavras da profecia que envolve ele e o garoto Harry Potter. É certeza que irá pessoalmente. Não delegará essa tarefa a mais ninguém. A minha idéia é bem óbvia, devemos simplesmente permanecer nos postos da ordem mais próximos da Estação Victoria. Temos o Ministério, o hospital St. Mungus e o Beco Diagonal. Mas eles são extremamente afastados dali. A estação Victoria está no coração de Londres. Vamos ter de nos organizar de forma discreta pelas ruas e becos da cidade.

– Você diz, como trouxas?

– Exatamente, como trouxas. Disfarçados.

– E a profecia? – perguntou Harry em seco. O silencio se fez absoluto.

– Bem, é aí que você entra Harry. É sua oportunidade, Harry. O ataque está próximo, à qualquer hora podemos receber uma noticia de que o metrô foi invadido. Algo grande irá acontecer. Devemos nos preparar. _Você_ deve se preparar. – Dumbledore apoiou os finos dedos sobre a mesa em sinal de cansaço. – Quando você estiver pronto.

– Estou pronto. – Harry respirou – Mais do que nunca, estou pronto.

Dumbledore sorriu.


	36. O Reencontro

– CAPÍTULO TRINTA E SEIS–

_O Reencontro_

– Bem, acho que essa reunião está encerrada! – anunciou Dumbledore. – É importante que vocês prestem atenção ao Fogo da Fênix, ela irá queimar no dia em que precisarmos de vocês.

Os integrantes Ordem começaram a esvair pela porta oposta àquela que haviam entrado e apenas alguns utilizaram a porta atrás do diretor. Entre eles, os professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Ninfadora Tonks, o mestre de poções, Severo Snape e a professora de Transfiguração Minerva McGonnagal.

Dumbledore ergueu as mãos apoiadas da mesa e virou-se para os seis. Ainda sorria. – Vocês são um grande time, disso não há dúvida. Podem voltar, mas lembrem-se! Não hão de contar nada à ninguém? – Todos concordaram com a cabeça e um vento frio e cortante fez com que os pelos de suas nucas se eriçassem. Hermione teve a irrequieta sensação de que havia acabado de assinar um laço contratual mágico.

Eles já atravessavam o portal para o escritório do diretor, quando Harry sentiu o peso da mão de Dumbledore em seu ombro. Ele chamou pelo seu nom com a voz baixa.

– Harry. – O garoto se virou e encarou o diretor e seus olhos profundamente azuis.

– Sim.

– Acho que você ainda não sabe de tudo. – disse ele conduzindo-o para dentro do escritório. Havia um cheiro podre de sangue. Seus amigos não mais estavam ali e postados de pé encontravam-se McGonnagal e Snape. Os principais aliados de Dumbledore. Sobre a escrivaninha do diretor um pequeno caldeirão com uma substância vermelho vivo, não se cansava em girar, para todos os lados e sentidos. Chamas azuis aqueciam o caldeirão e as chamas dançavam de fora atrativa. – Harry, tenho certeza de que isso é ilegal, mas garanto que vai te ajudar. – Harry notou que ao lado do caldeirão, havia um livro. Era velho e desgastado; a brochura lateral estava descolada das páginas que estavam amarelas; o titulo escrito em cinza metálico era desgastado e havia perdido a beleza original, letras grossas intitulavam o volume: _Poções Muito Avançadas._

– Me ajudar com o quê? E como assim ilegal?

Os olhos de Harry saltavam de Dumbledore para McGonnagal e dela para Snape. Os três o observavam com olhares oblíquos e duvidosos. Pareciam ter certeza de que ele era o menino-que-sobreviveu, mas não supunham necessário tamanho desespero. Na verdade suas expressões desaprovavam o que estava para acontecer. McGonnagal principalmente franzia a testa em discordância.

– Com o lapidar de sua força, Potter. – explicou Snape com muita seriedade na voz. Não parecia, portanto, com raiva de Harry.

– Não sei se seria necessário. Acho muito arriscado. – advertiu McGonnagal.

– Minerva, não fique aflita. – acalmou Dumbledore. – Severo, você, por favor, nos explique como proceder.

– Potter – chamou Snape –, você vai utilizar a Poção do Barqueiro. Ela é uma poção que o Ministério considera, das Trevas, mas Dumbledore acha que em casos como o seu, as regras não se aplicam. – Snape abriu um sorriso largo e desdenhoso. – Eu cozinhei esta poção por meses, e ela já está a sua espera por alguns dias. Você vai atravessar o mundo dos mortos. Você vai se encontrar com seus pais, em especial sua mãe. Mas para isso você deverá encontrá-los. Pense neles e não os tire da cabeça. Cuidado com os outros eles tentarão te puxar, creio que o cuidado extremo não é desnecessário.

– Eu não vou usar nada que seja das Trevas!

– Harry! Eu mesmo já utilizei no passado... – conciliou Dumbledore.

– Alvo! – pediu Minerva. – Deixe que o garoto decida. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que magia como esta só funciona se for da vontade expressa da pessoa que a utiliza.

– Eu realmente acho que seria interessante a você conversar com eles pelo menos uma vez. – afirmou Dumbledore com a voz seca virando-se para Harry e não dando ouvidos à Minerva. – Afinal sua mãe fez coisas grandes que ainda não obtivemos conhecimento. Nem mesmo você.

Tudo parecia muito estranho. Dumbledore e Snape haviam feito, juntos, uma poção das Trevas para que pudessem descobrir quais eram as proteções que sua mãe o havia deixado. Fazendo isso uma renovação das proteções que provavelmente já estavam perdendo seus efeitos. Dumbledore já tinha nas mãos uma taça de prata, com diversos detalhes em alto relevo que lembravam o desenho geométrico de círculos e triângulos, cheia do líquido do caldeirão. Pela janela, Harry viu a lua iluminar os gramados do castelo. Uma brisa suave fazia com que folhas caídas e o gramado alto ondulassem e descrevessem círculos belos e simétricos. O salgueiro lutador balançava os longos braços galhudos na direção em que o vento determinava, e suas folhas verdes estavam prateadas, refletindo a enorme lua que, cheia, escondia-se atrás de nuvens opacas.

– Vamos, Harry! Você sabe que é preciso. – Ele ergueu a taça à altura de seus olhos e entregou ao garoto. Harry tocou a taça e ficou espantado ao sentir o metal quente. Era como fogo vivo, o calor queimava-lhe a palma das mãos, e os entalhes da taça marcaram-lhe como ferro recém-fundido. Ele ergueu a taça e bebericou o cálice. Um líquido viscoso tocou-lhe os lábios e penetrou-lhe a garganta. Era amargo, forte e quente. Harry sentiu-se tonto, dentro de seu corpo sentiu uma reviravolta lancinante e cruel. Sua última visão antes de cair de joelhos foram os lábios crispados de Minerva McGonnagal.

Seu corpo parecia estar preso ao chão, mas tudo ao seu redor movimentava-se. Um frio pior que qualquer outro invadiu-lhe as narinas, era o frio da morte. Harry parecia flutuar por entre rostos desconhecidos e vultos de pessoas que não sabia quem poderiam ser. Ele escutava gritos lamurias e choros. Ele estava entre os mortos. Os vultos lambiam as mãos em suas vestes negras e por vezes impediam o avanço até o local que pudesse encontrar com seus pais. Sabia que estavam ali, só não sabia se iria achá-los. Lembrou das palavras de Snape e pensou nele. Não tardou muito e gritou por eles.

– PAI! MÃE! – O que Harry ouviu não foi sua voz, mas apenas um grito ensurdecedor que não era possível ser humano. Após isso o silêncio se instaurou e nada mais era escutado. Uma profusão de vultos veio lhe perpassando o rosto como se esperassem que fossem escolhidos. Harry estava muito nervoso, sentia o suor frio descer-lhe a cicatriz. Quando abaixou as pálpebras e as reergueu, Harry viu uma mulher de cabelos acajus e olhos muito verdes; ao seu lado um homem alto, de cabelos negros todos despenteados e olhos negros, profundos como um desfiladeiro.

O suor que lhe descia o rosto misturou-se as lágrimas.

A expressão de Tiago Potter não parecia satisfeita.

– Quem o trouxe aqui? – perguntou nervoso. – Não digas que Voldemort ainda continua vivo?

– Pai...Mãe... – mais uma vez Harry chorava. – Não... Eu vim porque...

– Meu filho me escute... – era a voz de sua mãe. Ela parecia triste de ver o filho desse jeito. – Como você veio até aqui?

– Dum - Dumbledore. – Harry respirou fundo e enxugou as lágrimas remanescentes. – Ele disse que precisava conhecer as proteções...

– Sempre confiei nele. – afirmou satisfeito seu pai.

– Eu e Amanda desenvolvemos um feitiço – começou sua mãe falando depressa –, baseado no amor, grave esta fórmula mágica _"Blasonum Maximus"._ – ao dizer isso um clarão de luz branca eclodiu atrás de sua mãe. Ela continuava ali, mas seus contornos estavam ficando desbotados.– Você deve se lembrar da fórmula.

– Mas como? – perguntou Harry.

– Vá ao cemitério onde eu, e sua mãe, estamos. – começou seu pai, ele parecia estar com pressa como se o tempo estivesse se esgotando –, Pegue atrás da lápide as instruções de sua mãe.

– Estaremos sempre com você meu filho. – disse a voz tenra de sua mãe. – Vá e livre-se de uma vez por todas daquela coisa vil e asquerosa. – Ela fechou os olhos, mas antes que obtivesse a resposta ou pudesse vislumbrar seus pais por uma última vez ele foi tomado por uma lufada de vento que o obrigou fazer o caminho de volta. Rever os mesmos vultos e rostos, escutar os mesmos gritos e choros. E sentir os joelhos doer no chão de pedra fria no escritório do diretor.

Harry ainda de joelhos, sentou no chão. Não queria conversar, falar ou explicar o que havia ocorrido. Fora tudo tão rápido... E tão bom... Como sentia flat de seus pais, como eles eram fundamentais e mesmo assim não estavam ali. Harry Potter permaneceu por alguns minutos sentado no chão de pedra. Meio abobalhado com tudo aquilo, inexpressivo. Ficou minutos pensando em seus pais. Na perda e na falta. Ele escutou o som da voz de sua mãe, mas ela não gritava desesperada por misericórdia, mas falava de um modo doce e agradável que conquistava a todos; seu pai tinha uma voz grave que enchia uma sala inteira e convencia multidões. Eram as vozes do Reencontro. Vozes que ecoavam de forma diferente. Ele havia conversado de verdade com eles. Não era uma lembrança ou uma visão antiga, era apenas real.

– Harry – chamou Dumbledore com sua voz presente –, sua mãe lhe disse quais as proteções?

– Sim. – afirmou ainda no chão.

– Levante-se! – disse McGonnagal aflita ajudando o garoto com as mãos, embora fosse mais velha e dona de cabelos grisalhos, ela teve força suficiente para erguer o garoto de pé. Ele deu uma sacudidela na varinha e Harry sentiu algo invisível lhe abraçar, sentiu-se mais confortável e apto para conversar. Havia uma cadeira conjurada por Dumbledore atrás do garoto como se estivesse a esperar que se sentasse.

– Eu os encontrei logo no início. – começou Harry ainda abalado – Minha mãe me disse uma fórmula mágica. – Harry fechou os olhos e escutou a voz da mãe lhe dizer. – Blasonum Maximus. Ela disse que Amanda também havia desenvolvido o Blasonum Maximus.

– É a mãe da Srta. Lovegood? – perguntou Minerva à Dumbledore.

– Sim, creio que sim. – Dumbledore baixou seus oclinhos de meia-lua e lhe disse – Continue Harry.

– Bem, ela pediu que gravasse essa fórmula. Meu pai me disse que eu deveria procurar na lápide de minha mãe. Eu não entendi. – Harry olhou para Dumbledore, mas esse tinha olhar fixo em sua penseira onde não parava de depositar pensamentos. – Nunca me disseram que meus pais foram enterrados... – disse Harry com o rancor na voz. Odiava descobrir coisas que todos lhe escondiam debaixo do nariz.

– Harry – Dumbledore sorria logicamente para o garoto como se aquilo tivesse uma óbvia resposta. –, caso eu lhe dissesse isso antes, talvez você já não estivesse aqui. A Floresta Proibida do colégio é proibida por dois grandes motivos: em seu interior seres poderosos e perigosos correm e vivem. Mesmo os mais mansos são capazes de rebeliões, não se esqueça dos centauros no ano anterior. Firenze quando voltou quase foi morto, mas as estrelas pareceram lhes contar mais do que sabemos e nosso amigo foi aceito novamente. E o outro motivo que é oculto de vocês. Além da mais profunda clareira se encontra o cemitério de Hogwarts.

– Mas qual o problema? – disse Harry rebelando-se.

– Caso você soubesse desse fato, tentaria a qualquer custo atravessar os perigos da floresta para que pudesse ver o local onde seus pais estão. Isso seria muito arriscado, pois a floresta além de muito densa, também é mágica, e sempre no prega armadilhas que acabam nos fazendo perdidos em seus limites extensos. – Dumbledore pôs a varinha dentro das vestes e guardou a penseira no armário ao lado. – Mas agora é o dia certo para chegarmos até lá. Vamos, não podemos perder tempo.

Dumbledore caminhou para fora da sala e todos o seguiram. Atravessaram os corredores e desceram as escadarias de pedra para no Saguão de Entrada saírem até os jardins. Eles formaram um pequeno cortejo que cortava a calmaria dos gramados noturnos. Uma bruma fina e gélida invadia as vestes dos quatro e Minerva puxou a capa para mais perto de si. Eles chegaram a orla da Floresta Proibida. Estavam exatamente entre o Salgueiro Lutador e a cabana de Hagrid. Os imponentes pinheiros erguiam-se altos e pontudos contra o céu, formando uma muralha vegetal que impedia qualquer passagem de luz. Harry sentiu como se estivessem olhos que o vigiassem. Dumbledore exclamou.

– _Lumos!_ – um feixe de luz saiu da ponta da varinha do diretor e iluminou o gramado e os troncos retorcidos que se projetavam à frente do grupo. Todos os outros três também acenderam suas varinhas e entraram. Harry foi à frente com Dumbledore enquanto Minerva e Snape ficaram atrás dando cobertura. Quando já haviam atravessado um bom pedaço da floresta eles escutaram um grito.

– AAARRREEEEE! – disse uma voz fina e imponente. Harry se virou assustado e apontou sua varinha para todos os lados e viu ninguém menos que Gina como o pé preso em uma raiz, Neville caído no chão e Luna, Hermione e Rony atrás com varinhas em punhos.

– O que fazem aqui? – perguntou Snape desgostoso.

– Esperando você liberar nosso amigo. – disse Hermione. – O jeito como nos enxotou do escritório do diretor não foi nada cortês.

– Resolvemos esperar você sair do escritório com ele. – explicou Rony.

– Seguimos vocês até aqui, e então eu tropecei e vocês nos descobriram.

– Não foi culpa dele. – interferiu Dumbledore. – Eu precisava do amigo de vocês por alguns minutos, mas parece que esses minutos estão se alongando. Bem, vocês devem nos seguir, voltarem sozinhos seria muito arriscado. – todos escutaram o barulho de cascos.

– O que fazem aqui? – inquiriu um centauro imponente e musculoso. Seus cabelos negros eram espessos e sua penugem era marrom malte escocês e brilhava na luza de suas varinha. Uma lança estava próxima à garganta de Dumbledore. As varinhas de Minerva e Snape estavam apontadas para o centauro.

– Estamos indo visitar o cemitério de Hogwarts. Não desejamos perturbar os centauros. – Disse Dumbledore muito humilde.

– Podem passar. – disse o centauro retirando a lança do pescoço do diretor e sumindo na escuridão; o trote do galope foi escutado por longos minutos, o centauro os acompanhava como se desconfiasse da afirmação de Dumbledore.

– Não gosto desses... – mas antes que Rony terminasse a frase Hermione levou a mão à boca do garoto que calou-se.

O cortejo caminhou por mais uma metade de hora e não deixaram de escutar os cascos do vigilante centauro. Embora fora do alcance da visão todos sabiam que ele estava ali. Quando começaram a caminhar sobre uma íngreme descida, Harry pôde vislumbrar uma clareira logo à frente. Não havia árvores, e o gramado parecia não ser aparado havia anos. A bruma noturna tomava conta da paisagem. Ao terminarem de descer, eles encontraram uma cerca velha e podre. Quebrada em vários pontos. À frente diversas lápides jaziam, eram no mínimo umas trezentas, tamanha era a clareira. Harry não acreditava no que via. Aquele era o cemitério de Hogwarts. Seus pais haviam sido enterrados ali.


	37. Blasonum Maximus

– CAPÍTULO TRINTA E SETE–

_Blasonum Maximus_

Quando a descida finalmente terminou e já estavam todos no mesmo nível do solo, Harry avançou alguns passos e encontrou uma abertura na cerca quebrada. Uma cortina de folhas, trepadeiras e ervas daninhas impediam a visão além da parede verde. Harry viu a mão branca, de finos dedos empurrar as plantas a um lado revelando uma visão panorâmica do cemitério. O vislumbre superior não se comparava a este.

Haviam retorcidas árvores em torno das diversas lápides; as árvores não possuíam olhas, mesmo que estivessem na primavera, elas eram tristes e secas e davam ao local um aspecto sombrio e moribundo. Não havia altas estátuas de gesso como no cemitério de Little Hangleton, apenas retângulos de pedra com inscrições que identificavam o túmulo. A névoa gelada e espessa cobria a maioria da extensão do cemitério e o vento noturno ondulava sobre a bruma criando ondas brancas de fumaça.

– Vamos nos espalhar. – pediu Dumbledore – Caso encontrem o túmulo de Lílian Potter lancem faíscas azuis no céu.

Harry deu o primeiro passo adentrando o cemitério. A neblina úmida invadiu as vestes do garoto, enregelado, Harry escutou um pio alto de uma coruja. Seus cabelos arrepiaram-se. Ele caminhou por entre as muitas lápides que encontrava. Logo atrás o restante entrava. Snape com a varinha erguida parecia muito desgostoso de ali estar e McGonnagal não parecia gostar tampouco a desagradava. Os amigos de Harry o acompanharam por onde ia. Neville que normalmente não gostava da floresta proibida não ligava de ali estar, pelo contrário. Fazia pose de herói como se alguém quisesse impressionar. Luna por sua vez caminhava olhando para o chão sem tirar os olhos do mesmo. Rony e Hermione apoiavam o amigo.

– Se você encontrar nos diga, tudo bem? – pediu Hermione apreensiva.

– Hum-hum. – respondeu inexpressivo. Harry assim como Luna parecia não tirar os olhos do chão de forma que pudesse enxergar todo e qualquer detalhe dos túmulos. Ele leu diversos nomes já conhecidos. Havia três túmulos dos McKinnon que haviam sido assassinados na época em que Voldemort estava no auge do poder. O túmulo de Gideão Prewtt prendeu a atenção de Gina. Harry notou que ela não mais o seguia e estava no meio do cemitério. Entre Dumbledore e Ele.

– Gina! – gritou Harry. Ele parecia saber que algo iria ocorrer. A garota olhou e Harry viu que havia lágrimas em seu rosto. Ele correu ao encontro da garota sem notar que havia pisado em algumas lápides.

– Está tudo bem. – disse ela soluçando. – Era o irmão de minha mãe. Vamos você tem de achar as instruções de sua mãe.

– É verdade. – disse Harry saindo da fileira que seguia e caminhando para um outro corredor de túmulos. Ele passou por túmulos velhos e novos, alguns quebrados, outros com fotografias em camafeus foscos e arranhados pelo desgaste do tempo. Em alguns vasos vazios de plantas foram ali esquecidos e alguns galhos secos estavam sobre os túmulos mais recentes. Harry caminhava e a cada segundo ficava mais desesperado por encontrar o que procurava. Ele soltou os dedos de Gina e começou a correr por desespero. Ele tropeçou e sentiu algo lhe cortar a perna. Ele puxou as vestes e viu um corte longo e vermelho que doía e ardia muito. Ainda no chão ele escutou o claque-claque das folhas secas se quebrando pelo pisar de Gina.

– Que aconteceu? – perguntou a menina passando lhe os dedos quentes sobre sua testa e cabelos. – Como você caiu? – Gina olhou ao redor e sacou a varinha. Dumbledore estava a uma distância incrível dos dois. Rony, Hermione e os outros só podiam ser localizados pela voz. Estavam praticamente sozinhos. A cicatriz de Harry queimou. Voldemort estava furioso. Ela sabia de algo novo que o irritava. Harry pode ver o maléfico par de olhos vermelhos a sua frente. Gina ergueu a varinha e disparou um jorro de faíscas azuis que piscou no céu por alguns minutos até que o farfalhar de diversas capas pode ser ouvido e os rostos de Alvo, Minerva e Severo puderam ser vistos.

– O que houve aqui? – perguntou Dumbledore. Os olhos em brasa, a varinha em punho e a respiração ofegante.

– Ele caiu diretor. E ficou tremendo. – disse Gina temerosa. – Pôs a mão na cicatriz e... Eu chamei vocês.

– Fez bem. – agradeceu Dumbledore baixando a varinha. – Harry levante-se. – O diretor assoviou alto e em poucos segundos um canto alto melodioso e agradável encheu o cemitério. Era Fawkes a fênix de Dumbledore. O enorme pássaro de plumas vermelhas e bico e garras dourada pousou sobre o ombro de Dumbledore e cantou mais alto.

– Você teve contato com o Lorde das Trevas? – perguntou Snape nervoso.

Harry apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

– Ele sabe de alguma coisa importante.

Dumbledore expeliu a neblina dali com a varinha e revelou um túmulo quebrado, a pontiaguda ponta afiada havia lhe cortado à perna. A cicatriz ainda em brasa doía muito, mas Harry já não via o olhar de Voldemort e pôde se levantar. Neste exato instante Rony apareceu. Fawkes preparava-se para chorar sobre sua perna. Ele ofegava muito e apoiava o peso do corpo com as mãos seguras nos joelhos.

– Encontramos! – disse com o cansaço presente na voz. – Estamos lançando fagulhas há algum tempo, mas como vocês não foram até lá...

Sem escutar uma decisão concreta de Dumbledore. Harry se levantou a perna ainda mancando, começou a correr em direção as faíscas azuis que piscavam no céu escuro da noite fria e silenciosa. Ele mais uma vez correu a extensão do cemitério, a bruma formava redemoinhos à medida que sua capa enfunava as suas costas. Ele rapidamente cobriu metade da distancia. Atrás dele os professores, o amigo e a _amiga_ o seguiam.

Hermione já era visível. Luna e Neville haviam se sentado no chão de folhas caídas e grama alta. A varinha de Hermione não se cansava de disparar faíscas azuis. Ao avistar o amigo ela baixou a varinha e acenou com a mão esquerda. Harry correu mais um pouco e chegou até onde estavam os túmulos dos Potter. Havia nomes que ele não conheciam, mas os mais próximos ele sabia quem erma exatamente. Harry e Ellen Potter eram seus avós, assassinados por Voldemort também. Ao lado o túmulo de Tiago e Lílian Potter jazia limpo e seco. Não havia fotos ou flores, vasos ou mensagens, apenas a pedra entalhada.

_Tiago G. Potter_

_ 24/09/1957_

_+31/07/1981_

_Lílian E. Potter_

_07/07/1958_

_+31/07/1981_

Harry olhou o túmulo de perto. Os corpos de seus pais estavam ali em baixo. Tão perto e tão distante, que Harry não conseguia calcular distâncias. Ele queria ficar ali e olhar para seus pais por horas, mas não era possível, ele tinha um destino a cumprir, e depois do recado de Voldemort em sua mente o perigo ficava cada dia mais iminente. Ele tateou o túmulo e sentiu algo estranho. Os números e os nomes estavam em baixo relevo, mas próximo ao numero sete do aniversário de sua mãe havia algo. Algo em alto relevo que pelo olhar era imperceptível, mas ao tato era notável sua presença. Harry olhou com mais atenção e viu que era um pequeno escudo.

– Com licença Harry. – Dumbledore ergueu a varinha. E tocou a ponta da mesma no pequeno escudo de pedra. Houve um flash de luz branca.

Nada.

Ele tentou mais uma vez. Murmurava alguma coisa. Houve um segundo flash de luz branca.

Nada.

– Por favor! – disse Luna irritada. – Será que não percebem que só o Harry pode abrir seja lá o que for? Afinal era a mãe dele!

Harry olhou para Dumbledore e abriu um largo sorriso. Ele afastou-se e Harry sacou a varinha.

Houve um flash de luz verde. Pela letra "o" do Potter, um pequeno buraco se abriu. De dentro dele um rolinho de pergaminho velho e desgastado saiu e ficou pendente à espera de alguém que pudesse pegá-lo. Harry retirou-o dali e desenrolou. Haviam complexos anéis da cabala da varinha e muitas formas e desenhos de feitiços. No topo do Pergaminho estava escrito um pequeno recado com uma caligrafia fina e detalhista, a caligrafia de sua mãe.

_Blasonum Maximus – O Escudo Máximo do Amor_

_Meu filho, se você encontrou este pergaminho é porque já estou morta. Infelizmente Voldemort nos encontrou, espero que suas mãos nunca toquem essas folhas. Mas se um dia isso ocorrer sabia que era necessário e que tudo um dia será bom de novo. Aprenda a executar o feitiço abaixo, porque se você lê este pergaminho é porque estou morta e a maldição de Voldemort foi refletida. Aprenda a utilizar o _Blasonum_ ele será imprescindível para que você derrote Você-Sabe-Quem._

_Com amor,_

_Sua mãe._

Linhas abaixo um pequeno recado estava sido escrito com uma tinta diferente das outras.

_Amanda, já decidi. Irei usar o nosso feitiço caso Voldemort, por aqui apareça. Se você souber que eu tenha morrido, guarde esta mensagem em meu túmulo, conforme combinamos ontem no Ministério._

_Sua Fiel amiga,_

_Lily._

– Dumbledore. – pediu Harry – Tenho de aprender este feitiço urgente. – Harry entregou o pergaminho para o diretor que leu tudo muito rapidamente e sem esperar entregou o pergaminho ao garoto.

Dumbledore ergueu a varinha.

– _Blasonum Maximus!_ – um tufão de ar saiu da ponta da varinha de Dumbledore. A nevo que ocupava o chão foi dividia ao meio pelo corte de vento que propagava da varinha do diretor. Quando a ventania cessou Harry pode ver um enorme carvalho sendo atingido. Ele estremeceu todo. Por alguns segundos o carvalho fico escuro e inesperadamente, uma espectro de luz verde brilhou contra dele. Dumbledore sorriu.

O diretor ergueu a varinha.

_– Tortuositéum!_ – um fulgurante raio roxo correu da ponta da varinha de Dumbledore e segui na direção do carvalho para atingí-lo. A maldição roxa aproximou-se do carvalho, mas assim como Harry fizera com o feitiço de Dumbledore, o raio roxo se curvou diante do carvalho e começou a fazer o caminho de volta. Dumbledore arqueou as pernas; ergueu a varinha e proclamou mais uma vez.

– _BLASONUM MAXIMUS!_ – desta vez a ponta da varinha de Dumbledore criou uma cuba dourada e hemisférica. A maldição roxa entrou dentro da cuba e a mesma se fechou como um enorme globo de ouro. A maldição revirou-se dentro da redoma, mas nada permitiria que ela saísse. Dumbledore finalmente sacudiu a varinha e o globo de ouro explodiu com diversos estilhaços de luz roxa e dourada que queimavam o que atingiam.

Neville, Rony e Hermione, estavam de boca aberta. McGonnagal estava perpassada com tudo aquilo. Snape não parecia nem um pouco surpreso e Gina abraçava Harry se protegendo dos estilhaços provocados pelo feitiço. Luna, portanto olhava para aquilo com uma certa raiva. Ela parecia sentir algo que não era comum a ninguém ali. Mas os sentimentos de Di-Lua Lovegood eram tão complexos e profundos que mesmo ela não os compreendia.

– Jamais acreditei na força da menina trouxa de olhos azuis... – disse Dumbledore mesclando felicidade e arrependimento. – Srta. Lovegood, sua mãe fez algo incrível hoje. Afinal foi o trabalho das duas. – terminou Dumbledore olhando para Harry.


	38. O Rapto de Ginevra

– CAPÍTULO TRINTA E OITO–

_O Rapto de Ginevra_

As duas últimas semanas de aula foram tristes e melancólicas para Harry. Ele sabia que nesse meio tempo teria de aprender um feitiço acima de qualquer exame N.I.E.M.'s e isso custaria sua vida e a de muitos outros. Sim, Dumbledore, na noite em que exploravam o cemitério de Hogwarts, pedira a McGonnagal e Snape que juntos lhe ajudassem a aprender aquele feitiço. McGonnagal, como de costume, logo conseguira dominar o feitiço e Snape havia se esforçado o máximo para não ficar atrás da Diretora da Grifinória. As aulas eram ministradas pelos dois, e se passavam todas as noites após o último tempo de aula, lecionada ou assistida, dos três. Eles não utilizaram a Sala Precisa, embora Dumbledore tenha recomendado o local. Os três encaminhavam-se todas as noites para uma masmorra que Harry havia visitado apenas uma vez desde que entrara para Hogwarts. A masmorra número cinco, o local onde Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça havia comemorado seu qüingentésimo ano de morte.

Na primeira noite de treinamento ele caminhou pesaroso até as masmorras, e virou logo que pode para descer os degraus da escada redonda que descia até o largo aposento de pedra fria. Em sua primeira visita, Harry não pode notar que o chão do aposento retangular, era lustroso e possuía desenhos diversos com os mais coloridos mármores que na Terra existem. O lustre que outrora emanava uma luz azul-meia-noite agora estava tomado por chamas normais, vermelho-alaranjadas, que lambiam as correntes que o pendiam no teto. O teto. Este era abaulado com as abóbadas decoradas e cheio de detalhes finos e pontiagudos. Não haviam janelas, propriamente ditas, apenas vitrais circulares de vidro amarelo que faziam com que a luz da lua adquirisse uma tonalidade que só o poente possuía. McGonnagal estava sentada em uma mesa quadrada bem ao canto da sala. Snape conversava com a profa. de Transfiguração de pé. Parecia impaciente.

– Está atrasado, Potter. – disse Snape ríspido.

– Nada que _nos_ atrapalhe. – corrigiu McGonnagal olhando severa para o colega. Talvez não fossem pela dedicação e diligência de Minerva, Harry não teria alcançado o êxito nas aulas seguintes. Talvez chegasse a desistir, como em Oclumência, caso o prof. fosse apenas Snape. Mas por uma intervenção de Dumbledore isso não ocorreu.

Harry não estava acostumado a ver Snape empunhando uma varinha, mas ele a segurava como um cavaleiro segurava sua espada, tornava-se sério e obscuro quando lançava um feitiço e parecia gabar-se, interiormente, quando conseguia um feito esplêndido. McGonnagal tinha a agilidade de uma gata, ela embora fosse mais velha que tia Petúnia, poderia sem sombra de dúvida ganhar-lhe uma aposta de corrida. Ela movimentava-se com graciosidade e sorria irônica ao dizer as palavras de ordem para a varinha. Eram outras pessoas. Diferentes da discreta profa. McGonnagal e do intragável prof. Snape, aqueles eram Minerva e Severo, integrantes da Ordem da Fênix.

O tempo parecia conhecer os temores de Harry e comportava-se de forma estranha. O característico sol quente de junho foi substituído por nuvens cinzas e repolhudas que giravam circularmente como se aguardassem, como se esperassem o dia correto para desaguarem sobre suas cabeças. Pelo fim da semana quando as tensões sobre Harry tornaram-se mais presentes, as nuvens haviam sumido. Haviam ido para outro lugar. O céu estava novamente límpido e azul. Não havia nuvens no céu, nem nada. Apenas o brilho onipotente do sol que iluminava tudo ao seu alcance. Tudo recebia um raio, ao menos, de sol. E desta forma vieram a sexta-feira, o sábado e o domingo. As aulas de Harry não cessaram e todas as noites ele dirigia-se até a masmorra de número cinco, onde o eterno aposento alaranjado o aguardava.

– Esforce-se Potter! – pedia Severo sinceramente. – Se prepare.

Snape ergueu a varinha e a brandiu como se ela fosse um chicote. E foi o que ocorreu, um cordão de luz prateada saiu da ponta da varinha do professor e ameaçou-lhe atingir a face. Era sem dúvida alguma um chicote mágico. Harry sentiu que McGonnagal estava em sua cola, por trás dele. Ele sentiu mais uma vez algo quente invadir-lhe as veias. Ele foi mais rápido. Antes que o chicote prateado de Snape prendesse-lhe a varinha e McGonnagal o liquidasse com uma maldição ele virou-se e berrou.

– _Blasonum Maximus!_ – era fato que o feitiço criado por sua mãe não era algo cabível à livros. Ele parecia adequar-se as necessidades de Harry, de muitas formas e maneiras. Neste momento, por exemplo, a cuba refletora feita por Dumbledore não se formou, mas uma outra que encobriu Harry e o protegeu de um raio róseo que Minerva havia lançado. O chicote de Snape apenas deu estalidos no bloco protetor dourado.

Harry sacudiu a varinha e tudo cessou. McGonnagal estava estática, as pernas afastadas umas das outras em sinal evidente de cansaço. Snape parecia, também em fadiga, mas a expressão de professor em seu rosto excluiu a amargura da derrota.

Severo gaguejou. Minerva escutava a tudo atentamente.

– Parabéns, Potter. – disse ele com dificuldade, e terminado virou-se às costas e saiu das masmorras como se tivesse acabado de cometer um crime. Talvez aquela fosse a primeira vez que um Snape havia feito algum elogio a um Potter. O ódio mortal que sentiam um pelo outro parecia ter se dispersado no ar úmido daquelas masmorras, como se na necessidade todas as diferenças fossem superadas e pudessem ser superpostas.

O início da semana, após a contradição da filosofia de Snape, foi calma e serena. Hagrid terminar suas aulas do ano com uma divertida corrida de obstáculos, que envolvia o uso de caranguejos-de-fogo e tronquilhos muito nervosos. Hagrid alegrava-se vendo todos se divertirem enquanto o um caranguejo relativamente grande lançou um raio flamejante próximo as vestes de Dino Thomas.

– Vamos menino! – incentivou o professor – É apenas um caranguejo! – Não era apenas um caranguejo, era um bicho enorme de quase meio metro de altura que lançava fogo por um lugar muito feio. Todos riram quando Dino começou a literalmente pegar fogo. Hermione prontamente apagou as chamas com um Feitiço Congelante.

As aulas de Flitwick eram de fato as mais divertidas da última semana, o professor estava exausto depois de semanas de exames e agora parecia, mais do que ninguém, desejar o término do ano letivo. Ele apenas escrevia no quadro negro com a varinha. _Feitiço da Invisibilidade pratiquem-no._ Era extremamente fácil tornar um objeto invisível, afinal aquele fora à primeira matéria do sexto ano e embora seu cérebro já tivesse esquecido de suas cabalas místicas da varinha, ainda sabia pronunciar as palavras corretas.

– _Inevisive_! – e sua carteira tornou-se invisível.

As visitas às estufas do castelo também pareciam ter se tornado mais prazerosas, afinal não havia coisas nojentas ou perigosas à espera de todos, apenas lindas flores mágicas, que serviam apenas de adorno para lares bruxos, como a Margaridae Dancares. Um tipo diferente de margarida cujos galhos não se cansavam em ondular continuamente, mesmo sem vento ou movimento algum, eram as Margaridas Dançantes.

Com Tonks não seria diferente, ela diferente de todos os outros professores não disfarçou a ausência de aula. Ele escreveu no quadro com a varinha. _Façam o melhor que puderem: façam nada._

A modorrenta tortura, História da Magia, infelizmente continuava a mesma. Binns parecia achar que fariam um exame no dia seguinte, entulhando-os até a última gota com histórias sobre a ascensão e queda de Grindewald, um bruxo das Trevas que aspirava dominar a Europa, mas que foi impedido por Dumbledore em 1945.

Desde o último domingo de aulas, Snape não voltara para lecionar-lhe o feitiço do escudo máximo. Ele parecia ter sido corrompido pelo que ele sempre temeu: a verdade. Nas últimas aulas de poções do ano ele conseguia ser mais intragável que nunca, principalmente após o elogio tecido ao garoto Potter. As aulas! Estas estavam sendo extremamente relaxadas, e mesmo Minerva não lhes passavam nada, ela apenas dava algumas tarefas simples como conjurar pequenos pombos.

– _Palumbos!_ – exclamou Hermione e uma bela pomba branca apareceu onde antes havia apenas ar. – Bem, então é por isso que ele nos trata tão mão nas aulas de poções?

– É o que parece – disse Harry descontente pegando seu pombo cuidadosamente com as mãos e libertando pela janela.

– Mesmo sabendo que ele trabalha para a O...

– Shhh! – advertiu Hermione com pressa.

– Desculpe! – disse o garoto irritado – Bem, mesmo assim eu ainda não gosto dele, diferente de vocês dois.

– Nunca disse que gostava dele. – sentenciou Harry. – Eu apenas o respeito. – disse debruçado na janela. Por um instante fugaz, Harry viu um borrão negro cortar o céu limpo e azul de junho.

– É o que também sempre digo. – Quando Harry levou a mão aos óculos, não havia mais nada. Era apenas o pombo que soltara. A sineta tocara e eles deixaram a sala de Transfiguração. Aquela havia sido a penúltima aula do ano e o penúltimo dia de aula. Amanhã ocorreria o banquete de Fim de Ano, e a Cerimônia de Pontos das Casas. Internamente Harry pouco se importava com o Campeonato de Pontos entre as Casas, mas ficou satisfeito ao saber que a Grifinória liderava emparelhada com a Corvinal. A sonserina estava em última. Mesmo o esforço de Snape para dar pontos aos pupilos não concertou o estrago feito pelo time de Quadribol Sonserino que após a suspensão de seus jogadores perderam mais de cento e cinqüenta pontos.

Durante o intervalo para o jantar eles puderam aproveitar o pôr-do-sol, sentados ao pé da frondosa faia que se postava altaneira na margem do Grande Lago de Hogwarts. As águas estavam calmas e encontravam se num profundo verde-azulado ou um azul-esverdeado, não era possível distinguir.

– Parece que este ano foi excelente! – disse Mione entre os braços de Rony.

– Realmente. – confirmou Rony. Harry fixou o olhar no lago. Queria que Gina estivesse ali. Os únicos movimentos no Lago eram algumas bolhas de ar que subiam à superfície; em um momento, um longo tentáculo escuro cheio de ventosas em sua extensão emergiu causando uma revolução na água. A mesma passou de um espelho nítido para um pequeno oceano em ressaca. A água ondulava continuamente e Harry viu na água sua vida.

– Oi! – exclamou uma voz musical para os três. Era Gina.

– Gina! – exclamou Harry contente. – Sente-se aqui. – indicou Harry um cantinho entre ele e a faia.

– Como foi seu penúltimo dia de aula? – perguntou Hermione sempre interessada nos estudos.

– Bem normais. – disse a menina de cabelos acajus acomodando-se nos braços de Harry. – Flitwick pediu que apenas relaxássemos, pois a carga dos exames havia sido muito pesada para todos... – Todos riram, sabiam que Gina referia-se ao cansaço do professor Flitwick.

Os quatro amigos, dois casais predestinados a uma amizade invencível, ficaram sentados juntos, pensando no interior de cada um o que seria dali para frente. Como seria. Com quem seria. Antes que as respostas lhes atinassem no cérebro uma voz os gritou.

– Hei! – era uma voz ofegante.

O sol poente havia atingido o limite do lago, o verde-azulado se extinguira e um laranja onipresente inundou a retina de todos. O céu mesclava-se como na cartela de cores de um pintor. A um canto, um lilás meigo e discreto prenunciava a chegada da noite, um rosa claro e vespertino emendava no lilás noturno e ligava-se de forma sublime ao laranja único do poente. Rajadas de branco compunham a pintura celeste, as nuvens eram as nuvens, brancas fofas e sempre presentes. Harry teve dificuldade de enxergar, as lentes de seus óculos refletiam a luz de forma crítica para o interior de seu olho. Ele não pôde ver quem, deles, se aproximava; escutou mais uma vez.

– Hei! – a voz estava mais próxima. Harry pôde escutar o barulho da capa roçando no gramado ressequido. Uma fina brisa perpassou o rosto de Harry e o garoto levou o braço até a altura dos olhos para que pudesse ver quem se aproximava.

Era Neville Longbottom, o menino gorducho que todos consideravam um bobalhão, mas que no último ano havia conseguido se safar de cinco Comensais adultos. Sua expressão não era nada animadora. Ele olhava fixamente para a cicatriz em forma de raio de Harry. O garoto sentiu o estômago descer-lhe até as pernas.

– Vocês viram? – Neville finalmente parara de correr. A capa ainda ondulava e em sua mão trêmula um pedaço de jornal enrolado estava fortemente preso a seus grossos dedos. Ele esticou o braço e entregou o jornal a Harry. – Saiu esta edição extra do Profeta Diário! – disse Neville ainda meio atordoado pela longa corrida. Harry começou a desenrolar o pergaminho. – São eles, Harry. Eles estão nas ruas. Eles roubaram as Runas do Gringotes!

– Eles, quem Neville? – perguntou irrequieta Hermione; Rony parecia perplexo e confuso.

– Mi-... Mione... São eles, os C... – não foi preciso Neville terminar. Harry sabia que eram eles. Ele já esperava. Só não esperava que tivessem tomado posse das Runas do Gringotes. Ele esticou o pergaminho e viu uma manchete horrorosa: _BARBÁRIE PELAS RUAS DE LONDRES. _O restante da página abaixo das letras eram fotos de muitos locais conhecidos de Harry. Atrás do enorme relógio do Parlamento de Londres um enorme crânio verde iluminava o céu ainda claro. A Ponte de Birmingham também tinha a Marca Negra iluminando suas grossas colunas. Os parques da cidade, as ruas e avenidas, tudo estava sendo iluminado pela Marca Negra.

– Comensais? – perguntou Gina atordoada.

– Sim, são Comensais. – completou Harry decepcionado. Ainda observando o pergaminho o jornal.

– Harry! – chamou Rony. – Olha para cima.

Não poderia ser. Outra vez não.

– Ah não! – disse Hermione aborrecida. Novamente, pássaros negros rondavam o castelo. Harry sentia que algo não estava bem, ele vira durante a tarde, mas não se importara. Ele sentiu sua força pela terceira vez aquele ano, mas desta vez ele escutou uma voz dizer: _Cuidado_. – Vamos correr para dentro do castelo! – gritou Hermione.

As horripilantes aves negras desceram e fizeram rasantes. Eram as mesmas aves de couraça negra e dorso queimado pela Marca Negra. Suas rubras pupilas verticais pareciam ter sido forjadas pela raiva. Elas expandiam as asas largas e esqueléticas, começaram a descer em um espiral negro e triste. Quando finalmente estavam apenas a cinco metros de altura, Harry viu que os Dementadores continuavam a conduzir os répteis voadores. Passaram próximas ao grupo de cinco. _O castelo é muito longe_. Pensou Harry. Ele sacou a varinha. Um horrível cão draconiano já corria em seu encalço. Harry deixou que seus amigos corressem e ganhassem distancia. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa. Virou-se de costas e se deparou com seu maior pesadelo. Uma criatura cuja pele parecia ter ficado anos dentro da água podre de um rio sujo; era possível enxergar os ossos finos e disformes sob a fina camada de pedra em decomposição. Nas mãos do Dementador rédeas de couro enlaçavam o pescoço da mais horrível ave que Harry havia visto, as pupilas verticais o fitavam por breves momentos. Ele sentiu frio. Ergueu a varinha.

– _DEPULSO! _– uma massa de ar explodiu da varinha de Harry e fez com que o cavaleiro negro e sua montaria dali fossem banidos metros atrás.

– Harry! – era Hermione. Ela gritava desesperada. Estava de pé na escadaria de pedra do castelo. Ela apontava para trás do garoto. Ele virou-se e viu três dementadores com seus répteis voadores.

– Ecliar... – Não havia forças, o frio já havia lhe tomado o corpo. – ECLA... – Ele começou a escutar os gritos de sua mãe. Ele estava fraco, seus olhos viam apenas nuances coloridas. Ele escutou a voz de seus amigos em uníssono antes que seus joelhos se dobrassem devido a dor do frio incessante.

–_ TRUNCAT!_ – a voz de Rony encheu o peito de Harry de alegria e esperança. Eram seus amigos, podia contar com eles. Seus joelhos pararam de doer.

–_ CONGELITUS!_ – a voz de Hermione apenas reafirmou o que sentia, uma linha tênue de calor começou a tomar conta de si.

–_ EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ – a voz de sua maior fortaleza ecoou em sua mente fria e vazia. Lembrou-se dos agradáveis treinos de quadribol.

–_ ROCHIDO!_ – foi a vez de Neville. A voz do garoto fez lembrar-se da parte final da profecia. _"Enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar...". _Sua visão voltou ao normal e foi o tempo exato para ver quatro raios coloridos se unirem em apenas um. O rasgo dourado de Rony fundiu-se com o jorro azul de Hermione. Finalmente o patrono prateado de Gina transformou-se em um raio prateado trêmulo e potente que se mesclou ao raio marrom de Neville. Juntos os raios múltiplos ricochetearam nos três soldados negros do exército sujo de Voldemort, fazendo com que virassem pequenas pedras de gelo marrom dilacerado.

Harry ergueu-se e correu ao encontro dos amigos. A varinha ainda em punho. Quando ele avistou o rosto delicado de Gina, seu coração encheu-se de esperança. As aves negras investiam na direção de Harry. Ele apenas gritava palavras de Ordem para varinha e a apontava por cima do ombro sem, no entanto deixar de correr. Em alguns momentos de sorte ele escutava o barulho do feitiço atingindo o Dementador, mas em sua maioria, as aves negras desviavam com êxito.

Ainda faltavam alguns metros para encontrar com os amigos. Ele olhou para cima, havia cinco aves negras que voavam baixo sobre suas cabeças e pareciam aguardar o momento certo para descerem e atacarem. Ele deu largas passadas, mas antes que alcançasse a escadaria de pedra, uma horrível ave negra desceu vôo e o prendeu pelas garras escuras e metálicas.

– Entrem agora! – gritou Harry para os amigos. Harry sentiu as afiadas garras penetrarem-lhe a pele superficialmente. Ele virou a varinha para o animal e exclamou.

– _Exumai!_ – houve um flash único de luz branca e o animal grotesco recuou para trás com um guincho agudo e estridente que fez com que todos os ossos de Harry sentissem-se enregelados. Ele virou o rosto e continuou a correr. Ainda não entendia como Dumbledore, ou quaisquer outros professores ainda não haviam aparecido.

As cinco aves negras que sobrevoavam suas cabeças agora desciam velozes e agarravam cada um dos que ali estavam presentes. Hermione foi suspensa no ar e jogada alguns metros mais longe. Rony e Neville foram enxotados pelo relinchar amaldiçoado das aves putrificadas. Restou apenas Gina, sozinha em um pedestal único e ameaçador. Seus amigos estavam presos e impossibilitados. Ele escutava os feitiços, via os espectros mágicos, mas sabia que os Dementadores eram resistentes à maioria das magias existentes.

Com o ombro lesionado, os joelhos doloridos pelo frio exaustivos dos Dementadores e o desespero no coração, ele correu ao encontro de Gina. Nada lhe impedia. Era uma caminhada simples para uma pessoa saudável, mas para Harry naquele momento, tudo era nada e nada era tudo. Os olhos da menina infantil que conhecera há seis anos na plataforma nove e meia brilhavam com lágrimas escorrendo a fio. Ele olhou mais uma vez e viu como Ginevra Weasley se parecia com sua mãe, Lílian Evans. Ele ainda sentia as dores pelo corpo, mas um calor fez com que recobrasse suas forças. Ele correu esperançoso para os braços de Gina.

Em ímpeto lascivo uma ave negra cortou-lhe a visão fazendo com que sua esperança virasse puro ódio. As horripilantes asas draconianas da Ave de Voldemort taparam-lhe a visão e quando a besta ganhou altura ele viu ninguém nas escadarias de pedra. Ele seguiu a ave com o olhar e viu as madeixas vermelhas contrastarem na pele negra da fera.

– HARRY! – ele ouviu seu nome ecoar nos gramados escuros do castelo. As estrelas no céu iluminavam de forma melancólica a cena. Harry não conseguia pensar. O choque parecia ter instalado em seu cérebro uma paralisia momentânea. Tudo parecia movimentar-se com muita vagarosidade. As asas do raptor subiam e desciam num frenesi único e macabro; seus amigos estavam em choque também. Neville e Rony, agora sem os coices das aves de Voldemort, estavam assombrados com a situação e mantinham os olhos arregalados. Hermione estava de joelhos e chorava visivelmente. Os dementadores ganharam altura e levaram Ginevra Weasley dali.

– GINA! – berrou Harry por sua fortaleza.

Não era possível encontrar ninguém que sentisse a fúria que Harry estava sentindo fluir em suas veias. A horrível ave negra subia nos céus e sumia na escuridão profunda da noite. Aquilo não podia ocorrer; não com ele que já havia perdido os pais e o padrinho. Mas ela não havia visto a luz verde, ela fora apenas levada; estava viva! Havia chances de recuperá-la. Ainda era possível.

Ainda observando o céu ele correu até a orla da Floresta Proibida e assoviou um silvo longo e agudo que encheu os gramados escuros do castelo. Ele aguardou alguns minutos, ainda era possível enxergar as aves negras através de nuances escuras e sobressalentes sobre o azul noturno. Ele voltou sua atenção para a orla da Floresta e viu o que procurava. Um cavalo negro e alado; magricela com olhos inexpressivos e leitosos que lhe conferiam um olhar macabro e arrepiante. Eram testrálios; os testrálios de Hogwarts. Haviam muitos ali, mas apenas dois deles arriscavam-se a sair de entre as árvores. Harry subiu no dorso do testrálio mais próximo e comprimiu os calcanhares na barriga do animal para que ele levantasse vôo. O testrálio abriu suas largas asas draconianas e Harry sentiu que havia deixado a terra firma para trás.

O vento frio invadia seus cabelos despenteados e até sua retina secava com a velocidade com que o vento batia-lhe no rosto. Harry olhou para baixo e viu Hogwarts. Bela e imponente. Seus amigos, agora três pontos pretos no gramado verde escuro, pareciam ter finalmente encontrado alguns professores. Antes que pudessem olhar para cima, Harry comprimiu os calcanhares com mais força, o testrálio parecendo entender o desespero e a necessidade do condutor, aumentou a velocidade. As luzes do castelo de Hogwarts pareciam agora pequenos pontinhos dourados que se assemelhavam às estrelas prateadas que salpicavam o céu noturno. As poucas nuvens que no céu remanesceram, ajudaram Harry a esconder-se dos Dementadores, que ainda não haviam sentido sua presença.

Eles voaram por vários minutos. Quando Hogwarts não podia mais ser vista e povoados já haviam sido sobrevoados e, luzes haviam sido vistas, o testrálio de Harry pareceu cansar-se da perseguição incessante. A floresta que agora cobriam numa velocidade incrível estava ameaçadoramente escura. As asas de seu testrálio pareciam ter dificuldade para balançarem. _Mas testrálios voam longas distâncias_, lembrou Harry. _Aquilo não era natural._ Harry sentiu algo lhe martelar a cabeça advertindo-o. Virando a cabeça para trás ele viu. Três vassouras o seguiam; seus condutores não eram seus amigos. Eram três Comensais adultos, sendo que o do meio mantinha a varinha erguida. Seu testrálio estava sendo comandado pela Maldição Impérius. Não era possível. Harry encheu-se de uma fúria seca e poderosa.

O garoto ergueu a varinha.

– _FRACTUS_! – Harry nunca havia aprendido aquele feitiço, muito menos o visto, mas uma voz em sua mente lhe disse as palavras de ordem da varinha e ele as repetiu. E para a surpresa do menino-que-sobreviveu um fino pó branco saiu da ponta de sua varinha e fez com que os Comensais urrassem de dor. Harry não imaginava o que aquele feitiço fazia, apenas havia escutado o barulho de ossos se quebrando. Eles começaram a cair até que a escuridão da floresta abaixo os englobou.

Quando ele se livrou dos Comensais percebeu que seu testrálio estava parado. Mas não era por causa de feitiço algum. As horripilantes aves negras também haviam parado de voar, estavam paradas a trinta metros de altura. Uma em especial seguia vôo, provavelmente levando Gina dali. As aves começaram a abrir suas bocarras negras e nojentas. Sobre a língua dos animais uma pequena bola de luz vermelha se formava. As pequenas bolas vermelhas começaram a serem lançadas na direção de Harry que prontamente exclamou.

– _ECLAIRE_! – um relâmpago prateado iluminou a noite escura e afastou dois dos dementadores remanescentes. O restante das bolas de luz vermelha atingiram o dorso lateral esquerdo de seu testrálio. A ave perdeu velocidade e Harry foi ficando para trás, perdendo a manada das Trevas de vista.

– Vamos! – implorou Harry. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa, estava pondo tudo a perder. Luz vermelha... Como não! Pensou Harry. – _Enevarte_! – o testrálio de Harry recobrou as forças e virou sua cabeça cavalar para o dono e relinchou. Harry entendeu aquilo como um obrigado. O testrálio começou a ganhar velocidade mais uma vez. Ele voava veloz por entre nuvens e estrelas. Era apenas um borrão negro no céu. Harry avistou três formas escuras à frente que entram dentro de uma nuvem repolhuda, cinza-chumbo.

Ele fez com que o testrálio diminuísse a velocidade e entrasse dentro da nuvem. As vestes de Harry ficaram instantaneamente molhadas. Observou as aves à frente. Em uma delas Gina estava. Nesta ave ele não poderia lançar feitiço ou maldição alguma. Ele lembrou-se das aulas de Tonks, dos feitiços que aprendera e lembrou-se de um muito sutil. Harry suspendeu a varinha e com um aceno amplo ele disse sussurrando.

– _Charoneux!_ – uma fina corrente prateada foi expelida da ponta de sua varinha. Harry sacudiu a varinha e o chicote de prata balançou imponente dentro da nuvem escura. As pontas do chicote mágico enrolaram-se na ave de Voldemort da esquerda. Ele puxou a varinha com força e a ave perdeu altitude e velocidade, sendo banida da nuvem. Restavam apenas dois. Em quem usar a força do chicote? Harry fechou os punhos e exclamou mais uma vez.

– _Charoneux_! – a mesma corrente prateada foi conjurada e Harry, sem pensar ou decidir, brandiu o chicote contra uma das aves negras. Ele apenas escutou o estalido seco do couro sendo fustigado pela prata pura. Ele puxou as pernas do animal e escutou um som de desespero. Não era um guincho da ave ou um grito ensurdecedor do Dementador. Era o grito de Gina. Ele fizera com que sua fortaleza caísse a mais de trinta metros de altura. Harry parou no ar. Viu apenas o dementador salvar-se flutuando e a ave recobrar altitude. Gina caía até que Harry a perdeu de vista.

Tomado pelo desespero do arrependimento Harry começou a descer. O testrálio descia uma vertigem a uma velocidade inimaginável. _O que fizera? Por que não escolheu o outro, porque não esperou por ver qual escolher? Porque fora tão burro? _Perguntas assolavam o cérebro enquanto descia do alto céu até onde Gina havia desaparecido. O garoto levou a mão até o peito e segurou a medalha que recebera de Dumbledore. Antes de atingir o solo, ele ainda segurou mais forte na medalha da fênix e gritou.

– Dumbledore! – Harry avistou sombras coloridas. As lágrimas lhe atrapalhavam o sentido ocular. Harry desceu do testrálio e quando sua visão turva, pelas lágrimas do desespero, foi limpa pela manga úmida das vestes de Hogwarts, ele finalmente viu onde estava. As ruas eram largas e asfaltadas. Nas calçadas, altos postes de três lâmpadas iluminavam a rua escuta. Cabines telefônicas de cor vermelha era a única cor vibrante ali. O restante era cinza e pobre de vida. Era inquestionavelmente Londres. A Marca Negra que havia sido noticiada em edição extra do Profeta, não mais brilhava no céu londrino. Mas o mais triste foi ver onde em Londres ele estava. Na rua não havia ninguém senão ele. E em sua frente uma enorme praça, com bancos de madeira e mesas de xadrez; árvore e canteiros de flores. Um praça como outra qualquer. A um canto uma plaqueta erguia-se e podiam ler-se os dizeres: Largo Grimmauld. Harry virou-se de costas e viu que havia duas casas, lado a lado. A casa de número onze e a casa de número treze. Não havia o número doze. E Harry suspeitava o porque. A ave provavelmente havia entrado no número doze, assim como Gina e o Dementador.

O número doze era onde outrora a Ordem da Fênix fixara-se. Porém, pela ação maléfica de um elfo inescrupuloso e fiel a sua mestra, o Feitiço que guardava a sede da Ordem havia se desfeito, sendo quebrado, não pelo fiel, mas pelo adjacente. Mesmo o segredo ainda Guardado, Dumbledore preferiu construir outra sede, menos curiosa e mais segura. Harry sabia que Narcisa e Bellatrix Lestrange eram as donas atuais da Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black, e também tinha certeza que Gina estava ali dentro. Tomado pela fúria que lhe ocorrera minutos antes Harry gritou.

– SEU FRACO! – gritou Harry, perdigotos foram disparados. – VOCÊ NÃO TEM CORAGEM PARA APARECER, NÃO É MESMO?

Harry brandiu a varinha e explodiu duas latas de lixo à sua frente. Elas explodiram com um som abafado e metálico que retiniu na rua vazia.

– APAREÇA LORD _VOLDEMORT_! – vociferou Harry desdenhando seu nome devido a raiva e decepção que sentia arder no peito. Harry fechou os olhou e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro. Quando voltou a abrir os olhou, viu que da fresta entre os números onze e treze uma chama verde perolada ardeu e um pergaminho surgiu. Era verde e possuía poucas letras escritas. Harry exclamou. – _Accio pergaminho!_ – o pergaminho verde voou até sua frente. Harry não o tocou, suspeitou que poderia ter sido amaldiçoado ou enfeitiçado. Ele brandiu a varinha e o pergaminho flutuou até a altura de seus olhos. Uma caligrafia em rubra tinta, torta e garranchosa dizia.

_Nos diga onde escondeu As Runas do Gringotes e libertaremos sua namoradinha tola e fútil. Ah, me esqueci, ela está lhe dizendo algo, mas creio que representar gritos no papel não seja algo compatível com pena e pergaminho. Não se demore ou nem gritos haverá. Nos diga e ela sai ilesa._

Harry não acreditava no que lia. Não pôde deixar de ficar feliz por descobrir que Voldemort não tinha tomado posse das Runas, mas desesperou-se ao ver o quê com Gina estavam fazendo. Harry escutou um estalido. Ele olhou para trás e viu que um bruxo, com longas vestes marrons, caminhava em sua direção. Com o capuz cobrindo seu rosto Harry suspeitou que fosse um Comensal. O garoto ergueu a varinha.

– Quem é? – perguntou imperando. Ele escutou outro estalido e do outro lado da rua, uma bruxa com vestes magenta e cabelos roxos acabava de aparatar ao lado de um bruxo de vestes velhas e esfarrapadas. Eram Ninfadora Tonks e Remo Lupin. Ele escutou o barulho oco de madeira contra o asfalto. Ele virou-se e viu que o bruxo de capuz estava a poucos centímetros de distância. Harry fez um amplo aceno com a varinha...

– Não seja tolo garoto Potter... – não era uma voz, era na verdade um rosnado. Era Alastor Moody, um ex-auror muito competente que já havia prendido muitos Comensais e por isso, lhe faltava um pedaço do nariz além de um olho, que fora substituído por um olho mágico e azul-elétrico que podia enxergar por através de capas de Invisibilidade e objetos sólidos. – Fixe-se nos número doze. Dumbledore e McLaggan me contaram de sua força. Conto com você, garoto.

Harry não teve tempo de perguntar quem era McLaggan, pois quando se virou viu que uma multidão havia ali desaparatado. No mínimo uns sessenta bruxos estavam ali fora, esperando uma reação do número doze. Harry avistou rostos conhecidos, como Quim, Emelina, Dédalo, Estúrgio, Mcgonnagal, Snape, Molly, Arthur, e outros como Mundungo, Hagrid e Madame Máxime, Flitwick e Rosmerta. Fred, Jorge, Fleur, Carlinhos, Krum e Gui estavam juntos noutro extremo da multidão bruxa. Haviam outros conhecidos, mas Harry não os viu. Moody e Harry estavam quase que exatamente no meio da multidão, foi quando uma pequena porta de carvalho apareceu no asfalto. Harry preparou-se. Ergueu a varinha. A maçaneta girou.

Era Alvo Dumbledore e seus amigos, Rony, Mione, Luna e Neville. Harry espantou-se ao vê-los. O diretor de Hogwarts usava longas vestes douradas e uma belíssima capa azul-miosótis com a barra das longas mangas em dourado, combinando com o chapéu pontudo também azul-miosótis com uma larga faixa dourada na parte inferior. O velho bruxo tinha os olhos azuis emoldurados pelos seus típicos oclinhos de meia-lua suspensos no ar pelo seu nariz branco e torto. Ele não parecia ter raiva, tampouco estava preocupado. Seu semblante era de pura serenidade. Seus amigos ainda trajavam as vestes de escola; Luna embora não tivesse presenciado o Rapto de Ginevra, parecia tão preocupada quanto os outros que haviam visto, talvez à exceção de Rony que parecia ainda não ter se recuperado do trauma inicial. À volta de Dumbledore uma áurea de poder foi formada. Ele olhou para Harry. Seus olhos não expressavam desgosto, culpa ou desaprovação. Ele apenas disse.

– Harry, você não sabe os amigos que possui. – Dumbledore voltou a olhar para o número doze. Ele admirou o céu por alguns segundos e ergueu a varinha. Ele encheu-se de uma fúria gelada que fez com que Harry recobrasse toda a sua força. Seu ombro pareceu aliviar a dor e sua fúria agora estava controlada. Seus amigos correram para trás de Harry.

– Dumbledore não gostou da nossa vinda. – sussurrou Hermione em seu ouvido.

– Quase o azaramos. – afirmou Neville muito convicto.

– Eu cheguei a... – Não houve tempo de Luna explicar como havia encontrado-os.

Dumbledore apontou a varinha para o céu.

– _PHOENIX FLAMARIOUNS!_ – uma fênix de fogo saiu da ponta da varinha do diretor. Sua cauda era formada de espiral de fogo que subia no alto céu da noite escura. O canto melodioso da fênix encheu o coração de todos com esperança, coragem e força. A fênix de fogo subiu no céu e descreveu círculos sobre onde seria o número doze. Neste exato instante a fênix de Dumbledore, Fawkes, pousou no ombro do diretor. Ela abriu o bico fino e dourado e cantou uma melodia agradável que apenas reconfortou-os ainda mais. Harry olhou para o céu. A fênix que Dumbledore havia conjurado ficou imóvel no céu escuro. Era exatamente como a Marca Negra, porém era dourada e havia uma fênix no lugar do crânio de costume.

O silêncio ondulou entre os presentes. Nem mesmo o vento ousou balançar as verdes folhas das árvores. Nem as cigarras cantaram, ou os grilos fizeram seu barulho típico. A noite não era noite, era apenas breu. Não havia lua, estrelas ou nuvens, apenas a Marca da Fênix no céu. Após longos minutos de silêncio e exaustão. Um silvo agudo e frio foi escutado. Entre a fresta do número onze e o número treze, uma casa começou a surgir. O silêncio intensificou-se. Começou por uma porta alta, negra e com uma enorme alça no lugar da maçaneta. As janelas quadradas e gradeadas surgiram logo após. Era sem erro algum a Mansão dos Black, a casa que, outrora pertencera a seu padrinho. Os olhares estavam fixos na porta central. Ouve um rangido alto e assustador. A fresta aberta pela porta abriu uma larga faixa de luz dourada no asfalto negro.

Dois seres encapuzados de varinhas em punho saíram e logo atrás seguia Tom Riddle. Era uma criatura semi-humana. Dentro de seu peito não mais havia um coração, apenas o vazio que os escaravelhos haviam feito. As mãos finas e aranhosas haviam sido reconstituídas pelo pior poder das Trevas conhecido. No lugar do nariz, apenas fendas verticais. Os olhos rubros de pupilas verticais eram a marca da transformação ofídica. Eram os olhos de Nagini, sua cobra egípcia e traiçoeira.

Aos seus pés uma cobra prateada muito comprida e grossa rasteja sorrateira e maliciosa. Eram Nagini. Seus losangos coloridos em sua cabeça triangular pareciam hipnóticos e Harry preferiu não observá-la muito. Os olhos cruéis de Voldemort fixaram-lhe a cicatriz.

– Harry Potter... – sibilou ele, sua pele era tão branca que não poderia ser viva. – Dumbledore... Que prazer recebê-los. – disse irônico. Ele brincava com a varinha de forma fútil e tola. Parecia mais confiante que no ano anterior, menos pesaroso. – Ah, Dumbledore... Você não foi gentil em roubar as Runas do Gringotes. Acho que sua ministra ficaria satisfeita em saber porque um bruxo tão bom assim o fez, não?

– Você realmente se considera um menino astuto, não é mesmo Tom? – disse Dumbledore como se nada o afligisse. Harry sentiu uma gota de suor descer-lhe a testa. Estava nervoso. – Você realmente acreditou que as Runas ficariam à sua disposição? – Dumbledore ergueu as sobrancelhas, irônico. – Creio que não seja tolo a este ponto.

Voldemort deu uma risada fria e cortante que invadiu o silêncio e encheu a noite de terror.

– Vamos Dumbledore! Não me faça matar aquela pirralha traidora... – disse Voldemort ameaçadoramente – As Runas por ela. – Voldemort abriu um sorriso sem dentes. O rasgo que se compreendia sendo sua boca abriu com uma ironia maléfica.

– Tom, acho que você ainda não entendeu porque estou aqui. – E dizendo isso Dumbledore encheu-se de uma fúria gelada que era presente em cada fenda de seu rosto experiente. Um furor inocente e poderoso parecia irradiar de sua varinha. À sua direita um bruxo alto de cabelos sebosos empunhava uma varinha longa e poderosa, que Harry já havia conhecido, na direção do peito do Comensal a sua frente. À sua esquerda, uma jovem senhora com longas vestes verde-escocês, também mantinha a varinha erguida, visando o coração do outro comensal. Na cabeça um coque parecia prender todo o poder que nela era encerrado.

Do outro lado da rua úmida e fria, Voldemort, o Lorde das Trevas mantinha os olhos fixos na varinha de Dumbledore. As vestes verde-escuras contrastavam com sua pele branca e semitransparente. Os Comensais ao seu lado levaram as mãos aos capuzes e o abaixaram. Eram Bellatrix Lestrange e Narcisa Malfoy. Uma bruxa de longos cabelos negros, lisos e sedosos tinha os olhos negros tomados por uma raiva macabra. A curta varinha de madeira escura parecia apontar para o peito de Snape. Ela parecia cheia de rancor. Narcisa por sua vez tinha seus belos cabelos louro-prateados entrelaçados em uma trança. A varinha apontava para o peito de McGonnagal, a Comensal parecia grata por aquilo, como se antigos desejos agora fossem realidade.

A linha que ligava os olhares de Dumbledore e Voldemort era mais resistente que o cordão dourado do _Priori Incantatem_ que havia ligado a varinha de Harry à de Voldemort, dois anos mais cedo. Eles pareciam batalhar mentalmente. Legilimencia e Oclumência avançada lutavam ferozmente na rua silenciosa e escura. Harry tentou se mexer, para acabar de uma vez por todas, mas uma mão invisível o segurou. Ele olhou para os lados e viu a varinha de Moody apontada para ele. O ex-auror apenas consentiu fechando os olhos. Após Dumbledore contrair as sobrancelhas e Voldemort levar as mãos ao rosto, o duelo mental pareia ter acabado.

– Não se mexam! – exclamou Voldemort visivelmente abalado dos ataques e investidas contra sua mente. Ele parecia atordoado, mas ainda sim consciente. – Você pensa que pode me derrotar, não é mesmo Dumbledore? – Voldemort parecia depreciar a perda de tempo. – Não seja tolo... – Dumbledore negou com a cabeça.

Voldemort ergueu a varinha, parecia indignado da ausência de fúria em Dumbledore. O Lorde brandiu a varinha e um raio verde e tremeluzente cortou o silêncio da noite. Dumbledore desaparatou e reapareceu, metros à frente. McGonnagal ao seu lado parecia muito concentrada.

– Tom, você terá suas Runas esta noite.

– Não chame meu Lorde de Tom! – berrou Bellatrix perdendo a compostura – Seu velho imundo e nojento! – Ela lançou uma maldição preta contra Dumbledore, mas a reação foi tão rápida que Harry não pode ver como ocorrera. Do nada um globo de luz roxa circundava Dumbledore. Era um escudo suficientemente forte para banir a maldição negra para o céu escuro.

– _Bella!_ – Voldemort chamou a atenção, fazendo com que a Comensal caísse de joelhos e pedisse misericórdia a seu Lorde. Os olhos de Voldemort ainda fixos na proposta ainda não terminada de Dumbledore.

– Como dizia – até mesmo Harry começou a se irritar com a calmaria do diretor –, você terá suas Runas esta noite. Mas creio que para isso você terá de me devolver, Ginevra Weasley. Apenas uma criança, que não tem consciência do que se passa aqui. – Harry sabia que ela não era uma criança e que muito menos não compreendia a guerra, mas seus ímpetos para correr e esbofetear Voldemort, eram inúteis.

– Apenas isso? – disse Voldemort, seus olhos sedentos por mais poder – Sem jogadas ou brincadeiras, certo? – Era fato que pareciam crianças dialogando sobre o seqüestro de fim de semana de um carrinho de corrida ou um brinquedo qualquer, mas acima de qualquer suspeita, Harry confiava no que Dumbledore dizia, além de acreditar que ele não fosse burro a ponto de perder uma vida tão infantilmente.

– Apenas isso, Tom. – Dumbledore sorriu – Nada mais que isso.

– Onde estão as Runas? – perguntou Voldemort desconfiado. Dumbledore levou o dedo fino até a boca. Harry sentiu medo. – ONDE! – vociferou o Lorde das Trevas. – DIGA DUMBLEDORE! NÃO BRINQUE COMIGO!

Voldemort ergueu a varinha e de sua ponta um fio de cabelo foi dissolvido no ar. Era vermelho vivo e longo, como se fosse até as costas de alguém. O fio de cabelo ficou pendente no ar por alguns minutos.

– Você sabe o que é isto Dumbledore? – informou Voldemort com a serenidade forçada sobre a raiva da curiosidade. – Acredito que sim. – respondeu Dumbledore, ele parecia um pouco preocupado agora. E Voldemort notou isso. – Não se preocupe... Apenas me diga onde...

– Próxima à estação de metrô Vauxhall. – disse Dumbledore. Harry sentiu a mão invisível soltar-lhe. Ele olhou para o lado e viu que Moody parecia desconcertado com a decisão do amigo Dumbledore. Ele apenas abaixou o pescoço e o pendeu negativamente por alguns segundos. – Me aguarde na estação. Estarei à sua espera.


	39. A Estação de Metrô I

– CAPÍTULO TRINTA E NOVE–

_A Estação de Metrô_

As palavras Dumbledore pareceram proclamar um feitiço de massa. Todos os bruxos e bruxas ás suas costas havia instantaneamente desaparatado. Um por um foram desaparecendo sem vestígios ou marcas. Voldemort e suas Comensais riram alto, abrindo na noite fria uma profusão infernal e irônica de risos e gritos maldoso. O Lord Negro brandiu a varinha e uma nuvem de fumaça roxa e preta os englobou. Redemoinhos de fumaça brilhosa fizeram os bruxos das trevas desaparecerem. A aglomeração que antes era massiva e impactante havia simplesmente desaparecido. Restaram apenas Dumbledore, Harry e seus amigos. O Largo Grimmauld voltou a ser como era; escuro, úmido e silencioso.

Dumbledore não havia se movido; permanecia no mesmo lugar, as vestes estáticas, a varinha prontamente erguida e os olhos observadores ligados. Parecia preocupar-se que alguém pudesse voltar, ou simplesmente ali aparatar. Harry que agora não era preso por mão invisível alguma, apenas esticou os braços e tremulou a varinha; curtas faíscas vermelho-douradas saíram de sua fina ponta de azevinho.

– Dumbledore? – perguntou o garoto; a voz estava seca, estivera muito atento ao diálogo entre Voldemort e o Diretor. Dumbledore não respondeu. – Dumbledore? – chamou novamente. Desta vez ele escutou, ao menos ele ergueu a mão livre e fez com que esperasse alguns minutos. Após isso ele virou-se e mostrou seu semblante sereno e velho. Parecia estranhamente despreocupado, como se tentasse fingir algo impossível. Como se o inevitável estivesse muito próximo.

– Creio que esta é uma grande chance para você. – disse muito sério. Sua expressão estranha havia sido banida de seu rosto que agora mostrava rugas intrincadas e poderosas, o Dumbledore de sempre. O diretor ergueu a varinha e descreveu um alto retângulo à sua frente. Ao terminar uma porta de madeira maciça foi conjurada do nada. A porta não possuía maçaneta, tranca ou fechadura. – Ronald, sua coragem a trouxe até aqui, então, por favor, fique atenta e não desgrude de Tonks, Quim e Estúrgio. Isso vale para vocês também. – completou Dumbledore olhando para Neville, Luna e Hermione.

Dumbledore retirou uma chave de dentro das pesadas vestes de veludo azul. Harry reconheceu instantaneamente sendo uma Chave da Sede da Ordem da Fênix. Ela era azul-perolada, num tom metálico que se equiparava aos profundos olhos azuis do diretor. Sua ponta subdividia-se em três outras pontas, cada uma com uma esfera disforme e cheia de entalhes que Harry não pôde enxergar. O diretor posicionou a chave diante de onde uma porta comum teria o buraco da fechadura. A porta abriu com um estalido gélido e opaco.

Do outro lado da porta, não foi visto a mesma rua que estavam, mesmo que nada houvesse atrás da porta, um local diferente dali pode ser vislumbrado. Era uma larga rua, avenida ou estrada, Harry não poderia dizer. Ela se estendia metros à sua frente, longa e solitária. Era incrível, mas nenhum carro trouxa passava por ali. Em um determinado trecho, a estrada prosseguia sobre um rio; grades de ferro vermelho e dourado a erguia formando arcos típicos de uma cidade fria e agitada. Era uma ponte, das muitas de Londres, que cortavam o Tamisa, ligando dois lado distintos.

– Vocês podem vir por aqui. – Dumbledore esticou o braço pela porta para que passassem. Quando todos passaram Harry olhou para Dumbledore e caminhou para atravessar o portal, mas antes que o fizesse Dumbledore o impediu. – Você _deve_ vir comigo. – Hermione que foi a última a atravessar a porta, olhou para trás. Ela parecia nervosa, mas muito convicta do que fazia, ela piscou para o amigo e com os próprios dedos empurrou a porta, lacrando-a.

Harry olhou atônito para a amiga, minutos antes da porta se fechar. Ele virou os olhos para o diretor e ficou estático, congelado. Esperando uma forma de sair daquela rua mórbida. Dumbledore riscou no ar uma nova porta; a primeira já havia desaparecido com o vento úmido e frio da noite londrina. Ele não a abriu com sua chave, mas fixou os olhos em Harry. Esperando que este encaixasse sua chave na porta. Harry não estava com a chave ali. Como poderia ter imaginado que precisaria daquela chave maldita? Dumbledore balançou a cabeça tristemente. – Vamos Harry, não temos mais tempo. – Dumbledore abriu a mão e Harry viu uma chave já conhecida; dourada, com um cubo perfeito na ponta. Harry sorriu e quando tocou na chave ela tornou-se quente como brasa e nova como a lua. Sua ponta inchou e transformou-se numa bela pirâmide. O dourado brilhoso agora era de um vermelho luzidio e sangüíneo. Harry tocou a ponta da pirâmide na porta preta e ela deslizou para o lado.

No beiral da porta, um pequeno lance de escadas precipitava degraus a baixo. Harry sentiu a mão de Dumbledore tocar-lhe o ombro e lhe empurrar até o interior das escadas. Quando eles entraram completamente, Dumbledore bateu a porta e, um flash de luz azul ofuscou-lhe os olhos. Onde poucos minutos antes havia uma porta, agora Harry viu uma enorme entrada de vidro e aço. Era circular na parte superior e descia reta até o chão. Os vidros era muito limpos no meio da entrada havia uma porta, também de vidro, com um enorme cadeado trancando o interior. Do lado externo, Harry pode ver um guarda trouxa. Ele não parecia ver nada do que ocorria ali dentro. Acima da porta, havia um letreiro luminoso; era um círculo vermelho, cortado por um retângulo azul-escuro e, estava escrito: _VAUXHALL ST_.

– Onde estamos? – perguntou Harry; a varinha ainda erguida.

– Você não leu? Estação Vauxhall, uma das mais movimentadas de Londres. – Dumbledore apontou a varinha para sua perna, mais ou menos na altura de seu joelho esquerdo. Ele deu uma sacudidela e um jorro de luz azul opaca fez com que as vestes do diretor, somente naquele ponto ficassem invisíveis. Harry observou atentamente seu joelho velho. Era enrugado e cheio de marcas, linhas e cortes. – Nunca imaginei que fosse usar isso... – Comentou o diretor como se falasse sozinho. –... Estamos aqui. – O bruxo tocou um ponto de sua perna com seu longo dedo fino e branco. E Harry compreendeu. O garoto lembrou-se quando Dumbledore adiara contar-lhe sobre sua cicatriz, dizendo que possuía uma réplica idêntica do metrô de Londres em seu joelho esquerdo. – Vamos.

Eles desceram as escadas e caminharam pelo corredor dourado da estação. Postes negros e baixos, com redondos globos de vidro branco estavam apagados por toda a extensão da estação. Do lado direito pequenas lojinhas estavam de portas baixas. Do lado esquerdo, a vala da linha do metrô. Haviam pequenos letreiros coloridos informando a próxima promoção da Harrods (meias escocesas pela metade do preço). Ignorando tudo isso eles caminharam até mais ou menos metade da estação. Dumbledore consultou seu estranho relógio com doze ponteiros; ele pôs a mão dentro das vestes e tirou um pequeno instrumento de metal cromado, parecia-se muito com um isqueiro trouxa, porém aquele era o apagueiro de Dumbledore. O Bruxo ergueu o instrumento de metal e uma bola de luz ergueu-se solitária no vazio escuro; o mesmo globo de luz dividiu-se em dois e entrou dentro dos dois postes mais próximos. O bruxo virou o rosto para Harry e sorriu. Ele ergueu a varinha, e sem palavras Harry entendeu o que havia pedido. Harry também ergueu a varinha. Os dois bruxos, talvez os mais unidos, aguardavam o inimigo. Mas não foi uma espera longa.

A densa cortina de fumaça roxa e brilhante invadiu a estação diante dos dois, exatamente sobre os degraus onde estivera alguns segundos antes. A nuvem aumentou do tamanho de uma noz para ocupar todo o espaço entre o chão e o teto. Junto com a fumaça das Trevas, a risada fria e ecoante de Lord Voldemort invadiu a estação fria e vazia. Sua gargalhada ecoou na profundidade obscura do túnel por onde andava o trem do metrô. No meio da fumaça roxa, a primeira visão de Harry, foram seus olhos frios e vermelhos. As pupilas verticais fitavam Harry e Dumbledore com a euforia de uma criança; atrás dele apenas uma Comensal, era Bellatrix. Não havia motivo para usar o capuz, sabiam que era ela. A bruxa tinha os cabelos negros soltos pelas costas; a mão erguida empunhava a varinha e para desespero de Harry, Gina Weasley estava suspensa no ar, os cabelos estavam caídos sobre o ombro e a cabeça pendia molemente sobre o pescoço. A menina estava obviamente inconsciente e controlada pela Maldição _Impérius_ de Bellatrix.

Quando a grossa bruma se dissolveu completamente no ar subterrâneo e Voldemort começou a descer os degraus amarelos da estação Harry pareceu ser enganchado pelo seu cérebro, uma linha diferente o fez relembrar algo esquecido. Seu estranho sonho; onde um homem descia escadas, a capa ondulando. Harry viu Voldemort meses antes. Mas não havia visto Gina ou Bellatrix, mas tinha certeza que aquela era a mesma visão. Era seu sonho transformado num terrível pesadelo real. Voldemort olhou irônico para os dois e disse sarcástico.

– Pensei que você fosse inteligente, Dumbledore. – começou sarcástico – Afinal, meu Comensal traidor é muito mais forte que este garoto tolo que você trouxe inutilmente para cá.

– Talvez – respondeu Dumbledore, a varinha erguida apontando para o peito de Voldemort –, a falta de conhecimentos o torne tão ou mais tolo que Harry, como você apregoa. Afinal, você tem tido perdas realmente grandes nos últimos tempos, não é mesmo?

– Não diga o que não sabe! – exclamou Voldemort começando a encher-se de fúria. – Meu Exército das Trevas está pronto para liquidar toda a ilha da Bretanha!

– Não sei? Tudo bem, – disse Dumbledore irônico – foram doze Comensais presos e um traidor...

– ...que serão libertados e este morto ainda hoje...

– Umas dezenas de gigantes...

– ...também serão mortos...

– O ministério está atrás de você...

– ...tolos...

– Ah, ia me esquecendo... – Dumbledore deliciou-se ao dizer a última frase – Você perdeu sua profecia!

– _VOCÊ!_ – Voldemort vociferou a varinha trêmula nos aranhosos dedos brancos – Não viemos aqui conversar sobre vitórias ou erros Dumbledore. – sua voz mudou de enfurecida para misticamente etérea. – Sobre as Runas dos Gringotes. Diga-me onde elas estão escondidas... – Voldemort mudou a direção da varinha, virando-a de Dumbledore para Gina. Harry precipitou-se.

– Não ouse! – gritou. Dumbledore não o impediu. Voldemort e Bellatrix riram alto; a última pareceu muito absorta em rir.

– Não _ouse_ você a falar comigo, criança insolente! – disse Voldemort como se falasse a um bebê. Voldemort virou-se para Dumbledore desconsiderando Harry. – Me diga onde...

– EU AINDA NÃO _T-E-R-M-I-N-E-I _! – Harry não sabia o que estava fazendo, muito menos o que dizer, mas sabia que não havia terminado para ele simplesmente desconsiderá-lo; mas ele sentiu algo invisível incentivando-o.

– O que mais tem a dizer – Voldemort olhou para Gina analisando a garota dos pés à cabeça. –, sobre sua namoradinha inútil e pateticamente frágil? – Voldemort encarou-o como seus olhos rubros em brasa. – Não que em nosso último encontro ela tenha sido inútil... – Harry sentia uma raiva absurda subir-lhe as veias, superior a qualquer sentimento que fluísse de seu coração naquele instante, a raiva era a mais forte.

– Não ouse, ou você terá de arcar com as conseqüências... – Voldemort riu com gosto, parecia aproveitar o momento de forma única e inconfundível. Eram como um júbilo à sua noite, ele ria, estava desvairado de nervoso, Harry sentiu sua cicatriz arder em desespero, ele precisava daquelas Runas, mais do que precisava de sua morte. Lembrou-se da ira de Bellatrix na rua e voltou a falar –... Afinal, eu já impedi três dos seus planos, não é mesmo Riddle? – Harry tocou no ponto frágil de Voldemort. Ele enfureceu-se tamanha proporção que a cicatriz em sua testa ardeu.

– DIGA DUMBLEDORE! DIGA ONDE ESTÁ A PROFECIA OU MATO ESSA GAROTA AGORA! – Voldemort ergueu novamente um fio de cabelo de Gina. Embora não ventasse, o fio de cabelo estava ereto e ondulante no ar frio. – Vamos Bella! Faça-a sofrer! – A maldosa bruxa nem aguardou para erguer a varinha e exclamar _"Crucio!"_. Foi a pior visão de sua vida. Gina não acordou continuava dormindo um sono mágico e tranqüilo, porém ao som da varinha, a menina que até então conservava o rosto sereno, mudou sua expressão bruscamente. Gina não gritava, mas as feições de seu rosto deformavam-se pela dor, ela continuava parada no ar, mas agora era possível ver os músculos de suas mãos retraírem-se e darem a menina um aspecto cadavérico. Harry não agüentou.

– _PARE!_ – Harry cortou o ar com a varinha e um lampejo dourado ergueu-se no ar. O corte voou na direção de Bellatrix, mas a bruxa desviou e o feitiço de Harry explodiu um letreiro luminoso mais atrás.

– Tom, vamos acabar com isso agora. – interveio Dumbledore. – Quero a garota você as Runas. Isso acaba aqui. – Dumbledore tirou um pergaminho de dentro do bolso e ergueu o no ar por magia. – As instruções ao local das Runas estão escritas aqui. Dê-me a garota e recolha o pergaminho.

Harry não entendia porque aquilo era necessário, era tão mais simples lançar um feitiço contra Bellatrix e recolher Gina antes da queda que Harry não se conformava em entregar as Runas a Voldemort era sentenciar o fim da humanidade. Harry olhou do pergaminho para Gina e de Voldemort para Bellatrix.

– Você parece achar as coisas tão simples Dumbledore... – disse Voldemort – Essa é uma qualidade que me irritava em suas aulas.

– Suas reminiscências me seriam muito interessantes... – ironizou o Diretor – Mas outro dia... Por agora quero que me devolva Ginevra Weasley! – a voz do diretor aumentou gradativamente até tornar-se ecoante e vibrante, no entanto aquilo não era, de forma alguma, um grito. Harry ofegava ao seu lado, ainda não entendia o porquê.

– Tudo bem Dumbledore. – os olhos do bruxo estavam tremulando em deleite – Irei entregar esta garota a você se é o que quer. Mas me entregue primeiro o pergaminho. – Voldemort pareceu parar de falar, mas lembrou-se de uma recomendação de última hora. – Aberto para que eu vejo o que nele está escrito. – Voldemort abriu o rasgo que era sua boca, como se sorrisse.

O pergaminho á frente de Harry e Dumbledore, já suspenso no ar pelo poder mágico da varinha do diretor, brilhou opaco; ele, que estava muito bem enrolado em um rolinho fino, desenrolou-se sozinho. Pelo reflexo da luz que provinha dos únicos postes acesos, Harry viu o que haviam escrito no pergaminho: havia complexos sistemas esféricos e linhas grossas e finas que se entrecruzavam formando uma teia grossa e maciça dos que Harry supôs serem caminhos. Ao fim do mesmo havia símbolos, que Harry não identificou, escritos com tinta preta. Eram definitivamente, as instruções às Runas.

– Dumbledore! – atentou Harry desesperado. – Você não pode! – cochichou Harry mexendo o mínimo possível dos lábios. Dumbledore não o escutou, o fingiu não o tê-lo. Ele apenas ergueu a varinha e fez com que o pergaminho flutuasse, se aproximando de Voldemort. O desespero começou a tomar conta de Harry; ele não podia entender como, nem porquê Dumbledore o fazia. O pergaminho estava, agora, a poucos centímetros de Voldemort, ao alcance de sua mão alva e aranhosa. Ele esticou os longos dedos finos e tocou o pergaminho.

– Bom trabalho Dumbledore... Dom trabalho...

– Me entregue a garota! – ordenou Dumbledore – Não brinquei com você; não brinque comigo! – Dumbledore não gritava, tampouco continuava com seu tom normal de voz, parecia furioso, mas satisfeito também. Isso deixou Harry muito confuso.

– Acho que já consegui o que queria... – Voldemort deu sua risada fria e cruel. Ele olhou para Gina e brandiu a varinha, a fumaça roxa começou a se formar a sua volta. Gina permanecia, estática, suspensa no ar. Bellatrix ria da expressão desconexa de Harry diante de sua perda. Embora a raiva fosse algo quase concreto dentro de si, algo o impediu de se mover. Não foi algo mágico, mas algo natural, ele estava em estado de choque, acabara de ver Gina Weasley sumir, sem destino de volta, com Lord Voldemort. Ele ainda estava parado, olhando fixamente para onde minutos antes estivera o corpo de Gina Weasley. Ela realmente se fora, e tudo havia sido culpa de Dumbledore.

– SEU VELHO, CADUCO E BURRO! – Gritou Harry ainda sem olhar para o diretor.

– Acalme-se Harry...

– Acalme-se uma ova! – Harry virou-se para o lado e começou a bater com a varinha em Dumbledore. O garoto deu pontadas com a varinha no braço e abdômen do diretor. Ele parecia incomodar-se um pouco, mas tinha uma expressão de segurança estampada no rosto.

– Harry! – pediu com calma – Você, por favor, pode ser racional um instante! – explicou Dumbledore – Voldemort vai voltar aqui, as Runas estão sob nós. E temos pouco tempo.

– Como assim?

Mas não foi preciso uma resposta verbal por parte do bruxo; este brandiu sua varinha dizendo palavras incompreensíveis aos ouvidos de Harry e apontou a mesma para o chão de pedras calcárias, desgastado pelo uso e amarelo devido à iluminação. Um enorme tremor de terra sacudiu as estruturas da estação subterrânea.

O guarda, próximo à porta, percebeu que algo ocorria e começou a utilizar seu walkie-talkie, mas Harry impediu um rebuliço maior, exclamou, _"Accio!"_ e o aparelho correu com tanta força que quebrou as vidraças da entrada. O guarda continuava agindo, Harry deu alguns passos para mirar melhor, ele apenas lançou um Feitiço do Silêncio e uma Azaração do Corpo-preso, para que imóvel e quieto não chamasse a atenção dos habitantes trouxas. A vidraça quebrada foi concertada com _"Reparo!"_.

Os tremores continuaram até que no meio do chão de pedra, um redemoinho negro formou-se e um enorme bloco de pedra surgiu do chão. Parecia-se com um monte, erguido do chão; era do tamanho de um labrador adulto e não tinha uma forma corretamente definida, havia cortes, falhas e quebras por toda a pedra. Nas faces mais lisas pequenas letrinhas surgiam a partir de um profundo crivo rubro no centro da pedra. Harry reconheceu pela foto e teve certeza de que aquela eram as Runas do Gringotes. A raiva parecia ter desaparecido do corpo de Harry. Era óbvio que Voldemort voltaria para pegar as Runas. Dumbledore olhou para Harry e este compreendeu.

– _Subsicívum_! – O diretor brandiu a varinha e Harry sentiu uma brisa suave lamber-lhe o rosto. – Harry, aguarde, eu lhe encantei para que possa ampliar sua visão. Sempre que desejar, olhe mais fundo. – Harry não entendeu absolutamente nada, mas antes que formulasse uma pergunta, Dumbledore continuou. – Voldemort voltará. Ele virá com raiva e será impiedoso. – Dumbledore ergueu a longa varinha; Harry fez o mesmo. Estava à poucos metros a frente do diretor. Ele estava ansioso por ter Gina de volta ao seu lado, sentia satisfeito por ter Dumbledore ao seu lado. Totalmente divorciada de seus sentimentos pessoais, uma raiva ferocíssima apoderou-se de si. Sua mente era só raiva e culpa. Ele sentiu a cicatriz arder e diante de seus olhou viu Voldemort aparatar novamente. Ele gritava de raiva e parecia não se importar com nada; Bellatrix ao seu lado já tinha a varinha erguida apontando para o coração de Harry, que fazia o mesmo com a sua de vinte e oito centímetros, pena de fênix. Gina jazia, inconsciente, ao lado dos dois, estava sendo totalmente desprezada, como um jornal velho.

– AH! DUMBLEDORE SEU MALDITO! _Mobilicorpus!_ – linhas invisíveis saíram da ponta da varinha do bruxo e começaram a arrastar as Runas para mais perto da comitiva das Trevas. As Runas se moviam progressivamente, mas Harry olhou para a varinha de Voldemort e foi mais rápido que o ato de Dumbledore.

– _Finite!_ – as finas linhas transparentes cortaram-se ao meio e as Runas caíram no chão com um baque surdo que fez o chão tremer mais uma vez aquela noite. O teto, muito antigo, parecia ceder, e diversas rachaduras começava a se abrir. Antes que Harry visse o que saía da ponta da varinha de Bellatrix, ele sentiu a pesada capa de Dumbledore envolver-lhe. Ele sentiu seu corpo ser transportado para um outro local diferente de onde estavam. Harry notou que aos seus pés jaziam as Runas, intactas.

– ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ! – vociferou o bruxo das Trevas, sua Comensal olhava furtiva para todas as direções. – ONDE ESTÁ VOCÊ DUMBLEDORE! APAREÇA! – Voldemort curvava-se para o desespero, as costas envergavam até o chão, suas faze pálida contorcendo-se. Dumbledore ergueu a varinha e Harry o acompanhou, ele girou a capa e apareceram exatamente atrás de Voldemort.

– Estou aqui Tom. – Dumbledore e Harry brandiram as varinhas, juntos. Os feitiços uniram-se poderosos. Seus respectivos raios prata e dourado, lançaram os dois adversários indefesos longe. Conforme voavam metros até o fundo da estação, lixeiras e bancos foram incendiando-se. Enquanto se recuperavam do ataque lascivo e já corriam de volta para recuperarem a batalha, Dumbledore ergueu a varinha para a pesada pedra rúnica e um clarão róseo fez com que a pedra se dividisse ao meio.

– SEU TOLO! – berrou Bellatrix. Ela corria na direção de Harry. Ele apenas viu um jato de luz preta correr até sua direção. Dumbledore estava ocupado com as Runas. Harry correu metros à frente, abriu os dois braços e exclamou.

– _ECUSSON!_ – um enorme escudo prateado irrompeu de sua varinha e fez com que o jato de luz preta fosse absorvido pelo forte escudo mágico. Harry escutou Voldemort gritar de frustração, a força de seu sibilo ofídico fez com que todas as vidraças da entrada do metrô explodissem pela vibração impetuosa. O escudo de Harry começou a receberem investidas dos bruxos à sua frente.

– Harry, proteja sua metade da pedra. – Dumbledore entregou a Harry um pedaço disforme de pedra. Harry confirmou com a cabeça. Ele sacudiu a varinha e o enorme escudo desfez-se. Antes que uma maldição o atingisse e ele conseguiu gritar para sua metade rúnica, _"Inevisive!". _Harry virou-se e viu que Dumbledore já batalhava com Voldemort. Bellatrix estava a sua frente, um flash de luz verde perpassou-lhe o ombro, mas por pouco escapou safo.

– Você não pode comigo, garoto Potter... – Bellatrix correu até o garoto e espantou-se ao descobrir que não havia pedra alguma consigo. Ela apenas riu e lançou-lhe um raio estuporante que tremulou em sua direção. Harry foi ágil o suficiente para que antes de atingido exclamasse _"Rochido!"_, e então uma parede sólida de pedra terrosa ergueu-se dois metros para cima partindo do solo. Bellatrix continuava a correr e Harry escutou o feitiço e a bruxa colidirem com a parede de terra. Por cima da mesma parede ele escutou um outro baque surdo, distinto de Bellatrix e suas mágicas, para então escutar a risada fria de Voldemort; mas para a satisfação de Harry, ele vislumbrou um lampejo vermelho e escutou a risada de Voldemort sendo interrompida. Dumbledore _tinha_ controle da situação.

– Vamos POTTER! – exclamou Bellatrix chamando Harry à luta – A bruxa ergueu a varinha – _Finite!_ – o muro de terra se desfez como pó e Harry viu que ela não estava muito contente. Harry teve apenas o tempo para gritar a primeira azaração que lhe veio à cabeça.

– _Truncat!_ – um corte dourado foi erguido no ar para depois correr até o rosto de Bellatrix, a bruxa não conseguiu reagir e sua bochecha foi cortada de forma dramática. Ela urrou de dor, Harry sentiu-se estranho, como se aquilo fosse muito mais doloroso para si que para a bruxa. Com o sangue escorrendo lhe o rosto a bruxa exclamou, apontando a varinha para si mesma, _"Jointementus!"_. Onde houvera um corte feio e profundo, a pele de Bellatrix fechou-se, mas a imprecisão do feitiço criou-lhe uma enorme marca que ia de sua orelha até a ponta do lábio. Ela começou a soluçar no chão caída. Parecia muito dolorida, e um triunfo apoderou-se de Harry. Bellatrix estava derrotada. Harry virou as costas para ver onde estava Dumbledore e antes que vislumbrasse alguma coisa sentiu o impacto de um feitiço atingir-lhe. Era obviamente a Maldição _Cruciatus_, Harry berrou de dor, sentia facas penetrarem-lhe toda a extensão do corpo, no entanto, mais cedo do que ele ou Bellatrix esperavam, a dor cessou.

– Satisfeito Potter? – gritou Bellatrix sarcástica. O rosto, ainda ensangüentado, estava pálido e caótico, os risos a deixavam feia e seca, a pele grudava no osso de forma quase esquelética.

– Muito. – Respondeu Harry erguendo a varinha e se preparando para gritar. – _FRACTUS!_ – uma fina poeira branca saiu da ponta de sua varinha e correu até a bruxa risonha, mas esta reagiu tão rápido que Harry quase foi atingido. A bruxa ordenou _"Protego!",_ e a poeira começou a correr na direção de Harry, mas mais uma vez aquela noite ele recorreu ao Feitiço do Cânion e uma enorme parede rochosa o protegeu de ter um osso quebrado.

– Você parece estar melhorando nisso Potter. – disse Bellatrix. – Mas ainda posso derrotar você. – A bruxa brandiu a varinha e dela um jato de lava quente e alaranjada foi projetado na direção de Harry; o garoto sentindo o calor se aproximar exclamou espontaneamente _"Congelitus!"_, eum raio azul gelo, frio e congelante saiu da varinha do garoto. Os raios, de fontes opostas, foram de encontro um ao outro colidindo e ricocheteado nas paredes da estação. A lava, ainda quente, derreteu o chão e abriu uma larga faixa entre Harry e Bellatrix, formando-se uma vala entre os dois. O garoto não havia percebido, mas a lava quente continuava a arrastar-se pelo chão e ele sentiu o calor corroer seu sapato e queimar-lhe os dedos e o pé por inteiro. Ele sentiu sua carne sendo trucidada pelo fogo líquido. Ele novamente executou o feitiço congelante e sua dor cessou por alguns minutos.

As Runas do gringotes ainda permaneciam onde Harry as havia deixado, estavam a longos e distantes metros de distância. Bellatrix não seria capaz de pegá-las, não consegui vê-las, muito menos Voldemort que estava metros mais a fundo na estação. Antes que Bellatrix se recuperasse, a raiva de Harry o fez exclamar novamente, _"Impedimenta!"_. Um flash vermelho iluminou a cena e Bellatrix foi paralisada por alguns minutos – foi o suficiente para Harry poder recuperar a sua metade da pedra, que tão longe estava.

Ele lembrou-se dos treinos noturnos com Dumbledore e Harry concentrou-se na palavra "Mobilicorpus" ele só desejava trazer as Runas até ele, para que junto com Dumbledore recolhessem Gina que jazia próxima da escada. Seu pé voltava a doer incomodamente, ele sentiu bolhas diversas serem estouradas. Bellatrix lutava contra as forças do feitiço que atuavam sobre seus membros. O efeito do Feitiço da Invisibilidade de Harry parecia começar a se desgastar, pois de invisível, a pedra estava agora, apenas transparente. Harry já havia percorrido metade do percurso até ter a pedra próxima de si.

Neste meio tempo Harry foi atentado para algo novo, uma coisa estranha e diferente para Harry. Sua preocupação constante com o diretor fez com que olhos inexistentes dessem ao garoto a visão do duelo entre Dumbledore e Voldemort. A runa flutuava e passava ao lado de Bellatrix que continuava contorcendo-se no chão, parecia exasperada ao ver seu bem tão procurado perpassar-lhe as mãos. Voldemort preparou-se para lançar um feitiço em Dumbledore, mas este, deu vida aos postes mais próximos e o protegeram dos raios roxos que eram lançados contra ele. Protegido, Dumbledore lançou um raio azul-anil no peito de Voldemort, este se ergueu no ar, envolto por espirais azulados, pelos seis metros de altura do pé direito, até que por fim, as espirais se desprenderam e fizeram com que Voldemort caísse de uma altura relativamente alta. Harry apenas escutou um barulho de ossos antes de voltar à atenção para Bellatrix que finalmente voltava a ter os movimentos. Foi a vez da bruxa exclamar, ainda de borco no chão.

– _Impedimenta!_ – mas ela não havia mirado em Harry, mas no bloco de pedra que caminhava até Harry. Harry não estava preparado, ele sentiu seu elo com a pedra romper-se e a pedra caiu, ela caiu sobre os destroços de lixeiras e bancos quebrados, rachou mais uma vez e permaneceu sólida parada.

Bellatrix começou a correr. Harry fez o mesmo, a dor em seus pés a fez ganhar vantagem, estava mais próxima das Runas; uma vala profunda os separava; jatos verdes, vermelhos e dourados confrontavam-se e ricochetavam nas paredes. As estruturas da estação ruíam, e a poeira sedimentar invadiu-lhe os olhos. Harry não se cansava em exclamar Feitiços do Corpo-Fechado e Estuporamentos de última hora. Bellatrix mirava Harry com Estuporamentos e Maldições da Morte, que graças à habilidade adquirida como Apanhador, eram dribladas com a facilidade de um guepardo, ainda que com o pé derretido. As Runas jaziam, quebradas, no fim da vala abissal. Ao aproximar-se, Bellatrix lançou-se sobre os destroços, entre eles, as duas metades da parte de Harry. Harry foi impulsivo. Ergueu a varinha e exclamou.

– _DEPULSO!_ – a bruxa foi lançada metros para trás, caiu rolando de costas próxima a uma lojinha de chá que fez rolar pãezinhos de minutos e saches de camomila pelo chão. Ao bater com força na grade metálica, um alarme sonoro apitou. A bruxa logo exclamou _"Silencio!"_, e o alarme cessou. Harry ganhara tempo suficiente para que atravessasse a vala que os separava, reunisse sua parte da pedra e as reparasse com um Feitiço de Cola. Ele, por fim, aplicou novamente o feitiço da invisibilidade. Enquanto Bellatrix corria em sua direção, Harry disparou cerca de dez jatos vermelhos que por pouco não a acertaram. A bruxa se aproximava, ela fez um amplo gesto com a varinha e chamas roxas riscaram a retina de Harry. Ele apenas desviou com as próprias pernas e berrou com todas as suas forças.

– _ESTUPEFAÇA!_ – um jorro de luz vermelha saiu da ponta da varinha de Harry e percorreu metros de distância, ele atingiu em cheio o colo desprevenido de Bellatrix, que antes que pudesse gritar, começou a cair, definitivamente estuporada. As cenas começaram a transcorrer de forma lenta e vagarosa. As chamas roxas conjuradas pela bruxa inclinaram-se e foram de encontro a Harry. Que teve de conjurar um escudo rudimentar para proteger-se do feitiço completo. Ele apenas sentiu uma linha invisível aquecer-lhe o abdômen. Ficou imobilizado por alguns minutos; seus olhos ficaram a visar à queda de Bellatrix, seu joelho comprimiu um ângulo estranho e bateu com força no chão, fazendo um barulho pavoroso. Os olhos de Bellatrix estavam vidrados e pareciam fechar-se vagarosamente.

Pela sua própria nuca Harry pode vislumbrar o duelo de Dumbledore. Seu pé esquerdo sofria as queimaduras recentes e Harry preferiu não olhar para seu pé, sabia que talvez não estivesse inteiro. Harry caiu no chão, os joelhos ruíram de cansaço, e ficou ajoelhado com a varinha apontada para Bellatrix. Ele podia ver Dumbledore lançando raios prateados contra Voldemort e este se defendendo com todas as forças que possuía. Harry já não agüentava de dor, os olhos lacrimejavam e a dor parecia tomar conta de todo o seu corpo.

Seus olhos estavam atentos para dentro, observar o duelo entre Voldemort e Dumbledore, mas ocorreu algo que chamou a atenção do garoto. Pelas vidraças quebradas e estilhaçadas, a luz da lua criava nuances escuras, sobre o pedestal mais alto das escadas de acesso, Harry avistou um bruxo alto, cabelos espessos, varinha erguida e óculos de ferro sendo iluminados pelos reflexos de feitiços e maldições do duelo de Voldemort. Ele começou a descer as escadas vagarosamente, para que ninguém notasse sua presença.

Harry mantinha-se sentado no chão, o pé imóvel pela dor, a varinha erguida mirando o coração de Bellatrix e os olhos divididos entre o bruxo que descia as escadas e o duelo entre Voldemort e Dumbledore. O bruxo começou a caminhar pelo breu da estação noturna; sua capa era de uma tonalidade escura de laranja, estava mais para tijolo do que para marrom. O bruxo passou ao lado de Gina e para desespero de um Harry incapacitado, ele ergueu a varinha. Um clarão branco iluminou a estação. Mas não haviam sido as varinhas de Voldemort ou Dumbledore, havia sido a varinha do bruxo até então desconhecido. Mas então a visão de Harry se concentrou em Gina e ele pode ver que ela estava bem, um enorme e robusto leão, feito de uma fumaça branco perolada, estava fazendo a guarda da garota; era um patrono corpóreo.

O bruxo continuou a caminhar pela estação, quando ele entrou dentro do campo de luz formado pelos dois únicos postes acesos, Harry viu o rosto do bruxo. Ele possuía cabelos espessos castanho-alaranjados, os óculos de ferro, envolviam olhos também castanhos e sua expressão era de profundo descontentamento, parecia triste por ali estar, fazendo o que estava fazendo. Era definitivamente o bruxo com quem Dumbledore conversara semanas antes em Hogwarts. Num instante fugaz, Harry escutou o grito de Voldemort.

– Trouxe companhia Dumbledore? – exclamou feroz ainda batalhando, maldições explodiam a cada segundo pela ponta de sua varinha. Voldemort distraiu-se das ações do diretor e agora lançava maldições contra o recém-chegado bruxo. Dumbledore aproveitou a distração do oponente ergueu a varinha e a tremulou como um feitor faz com seu chicote. Um enorme laço dourado ricocheteou no chão dando um estalido mágico. O Diretor brandiu o chicote mais uma vez e prendeu Voldemort pela cintura.

– Creio que não Tom. – respondeu Dumbledore muito sensato. Voldemort sentiu a corda prender-lhe e desaparatou metros à frente. Sua risada ecoou fria na estação.

O amigo de Dumbledore passou ao lado de Bellatrix e conjurou-lhe correntes de luz que a prenderam fortemente à parede. Ele veio caminhando na direção de Harry. O duelo entre Dumbledore e Voldemort continuava incessante, mas Harry suspeitava que o cansaço já deixasse Dumbledore em desvantagem. O bruxo, da juba amarelada, aproximou-se de Harry e agachou, ficando de cócoras. As grossas vestes faziam volume e tocaram o braço de Harry; aquela era a seda mais pura que outrora havia conhecido. Ele olhou para Harry e cochichou muito baixo.

– Gina já está a salvo. – afirmou convicto. – Recolhi a Maldição das Três antes que Voldemort cortasse seu cabelo, isso seria desesperador demais. – Harry deu um gemido de dor e indicou ao bruxo o pé queimado. – Consigo dar um jeito nisso. – O bruxo ergueu a varinha e disparou um jorro de luz verde-folha em seu pé; uma sensação refrescante invadiu suas feridas. Ele fez alguns movimentos com a varinha e Harry pode sentir as feridas se fechando. Quando Harry olhou para o seu pé viu que o mesmo já estava quase normal, porém havia cicatrizes, marcas fundas e recém feitas. – Fique aqui, mantenha a concentração em Bellatrix.

O bruxo não esperou uma resposta de Harry, ele apenas levantou-se e de onde estava girou sobre os calcanhares e fez o caminho de volta. Dumbledore pareceu satisfeito de ver que ele, ali estava. Dumbledore Lord das Trevas; ele conjurou um escudo roxo e tremulante, todos os feitiços do diretor ricocheteavam contra o mesmo, foi então que Dumbledore exclamou _"Fragmentum!",_ e uma estrela de luz azul-esverdeada colidiu contra o escudo de Voldemort. Um som, gélido e enrregelante, tomou conta do momento. O escudo de Voldemort explodiu em vários caquinhos que sumiram em uma névoa lilás.

O patrono que protegia Gina começava a desaparecer em uma fumaça densa e prateada, a garota começava a acordar. Harry pode ver que ao longe sua fortaleza mexia os frágeis punhos, parecia ainda desconcertada e desconhecia o presente. Ainda que só tivesse erguido o tronco do chão, os cabelos vermelhos vivo começaram a ondular novamente, e uma felicidade arrebatadora encheu Harry de poder. Sua dor pareceu ser suprimida pelo sentimento tão nobre e livre que lhe corria o corpo. Os olhos de Gina estavam mais fixos que o chão e ela não parecia feliz, parecia ainda temer pelo nada. Harry quis levantar-se. Desejou ajudá-la. Ele ainda escutava Dumbledore gritar.

– VOLDEMORT! VOCÊ PERDEU! – esclareceu Dumbledore para a fúria de Lord Voldemort. – Não há escapatória! Você perdeu as Runas e sua prisioneira agora já está sob nosso poder novamente! – Voldemort eriçou-se de raiva. – _AVADA KEDAVRA!_

O bruxo amigo de Dumbledore passou novamente em frente a Bellatrix, andou mais alguns passos rápidos e reencontrou Gina. O leão, já totalmente desfeito pelo vento e ar frio da noite que desciam as escadas vazias, reapareceu com um novo aceno de varinha do bruxo. Gina que mantinha os olhos fixos até o momento, agora parecia começar a conectar fatos e visões, até entender que estava sendo resgatada.

Uma luz verde tremulou da ponta da varinha de Voldemort. Ela correu até o peito de Dumbledore e antes que encontrasse o alvo, Dumbledore desaparatou. Ele desaparatara exatamente ao lado de sua metade das Runas, ele fez um floreio com a varinha e sua metade rúnica voou até o lado da metade invisível de Harry. Os olhos de Voldemort pareceram acompanhar a trajetória da pedra, como se estivesse a ter sua maior derrota.

Quando a atenção de Harry voltou para Gina, ela já não estava mais na estação. Bellatrix permanecia inconsciente e as cordas de luz que a prendiam a parede estavam ainda muito bem amarradas, não havia cedido ou algo do gênero: era firme como rocha. Harry contentou-se ao saber que sua fortaleza havia sido tirada do campo de batalha, estava finalmente salva.

Voldemort não tirava as pupilas verticais de cima das pedras rúnicas ao lado de Harry; ele continuava batalhando, mas parecia agora mais preocupado em pegar as Runas. Ele cometia erros bobos, fugia como criança das maldições de Dumbledore. A excessiva atenção as Runas a fez perdê-las. Dumbledore conseguiu atingir Voldemort em cheio com um raio azul tremulante. Harry já havia visto aquele feitiço naquela noite mesmo. Espirais azuis enrolaram-se pelo corpo de Voldemort e o ergueram os seis metros de altura da estação. Neste intervalo da subida, Dumbledore desaparatou e aparatou ao lado de Harry e das Runas. Voldemort observava tudo de cima; a espirais afrouxaram e ele começou a cair. Dumbledore sorriu para Harry e disse.

– Situações drásticas, medidas drásticas. – Dumbledore ergueu a varinha. – _PALIMPSÉTUS!_

– NÃÃÃO! – Voldemort gritou conforme caia até o chão duro de pedra. Mas ele não gritava pela queda, mas sim pelo efeito do simples feitiço de Dumbledore. Harry não havia visto, mas o feitiço de Dumbledore fez com que todas as inscrições entalhadas na pedra calcária fossem banidas do universo, para ninguém mais se lembrar. As Runas do Gringotes, agora eram pedra comuns, cheias de quebras, mas em uma das faces inteiramente lisa. O poder do Príncipe Bastardo se fora para sempre consigo.

Não houve muito tempo para sair da estação, após a queda de Voldemort; o feiticeiro começou a lançar bolas de fogo contra as estruturas do prédio além de tentar acertar Harry ou Dumbledore com uma Maldição Imperdoável. Os dois se esquivavam, corriam e lançavam feitiços estuporantes por cima do ombro. Dumbledore o ajudava a correr, mas a dor era algo que deveria ser esquecido, e foi. Ele correu o máximo que pode, a perna capenga não ajudava, mas ele por fim conseguiu. Além de desviarem de feitiços e maldições, pedaços de teto começavam a cair, a estação ruía com a ira de Voldemort. Nada estava resistindo. Os bancos e lixeiras voavam pelos ares, como se fossem leves como penas. As paredes começavam a rachar, desde o chão até o alto teto ranhuras profundas e escuras cortavam a estação em um enorme quebra-cabeça macabro. Os trilhos dos trens desprenderam-se dos rebites como se fossem cordões de barbante. Um caos total tomou conta de Vauxhall. Nada parecia sereno ou normal, tudo estava quebrado ou em ruínas.

As escadas estavam poucos metros à frente, Harry sentia pontadas lancinantes no pé queimado, nunca sentira algo pior. O calcanhar, também atingido, cedeu. Harry caiu feito uma criança aprendendo a andar; seus pés torceram-se no chão duro e ele caiu estatelado no chão. Mas antes que sentisse mais dor ou cansaço, ele foi momentaneamente livrado de todos os seus problemas, uma felicidade incomum para o momento o apreendeu. Ele sentiu as pernas movimentarem-se sozinhas e subirem correndo as escadas para fora da estação. Ele olhou para trás e viu que Dumbledore provavelmente o controlava com uma Maldição _Impérius _devido à varinha erguida.

Harry empurrou a porta de vidro e sentiu o ar frio da noite invadir-lhe os pulmões, a dor votou com intensidade total após o término do feitiço do diretor. Ao seu lado Dumbledore sacudiu a varinha com os punhos e Harry escutou um estampido de lacre nas portas da estação. Harry tornou a olhar e viu que a estação estava em ruínas, mas antes mesmo que pudesse pensar em algo, os vitrais explodiram de forma trágica e caquinhos de vidro diversos voaram contra seu rosto facetando-o em diversos pontos. Harry ainda gritou _"Protego!"_, mas já era tarde. Não havia nada onde antes existia a movimentada Estação Vauxhall, era agora apenas um buraco de poeira e destroços. Harry sentiu uma pontinha de felicidade real ao lembrar que Bellatrix e Voldemort haviam remanescido na estação lacrada de metrô.

– Potter! Dumbledore! – exclamou uma voz aflita e desconexa. Era Madame Pomfrey, ela não usava os trajes habituais de enfermeira, estava vestida de preto, na mão direita uma varinha relativamente pequena e na cabeça um coque que se equiparava ao de McGonnagal. A bruxa brandiu a varinha e uma cúpula verde amarelada foi conjurada ao redor dos três.

– Papoula – começou Dumbledore ofegante –, Potter teve uma queimadura séria nos pés e ele _precisa_ estar bem.

– Entendo Dumbledore! Eu entendo! – ela falava depressa, o rosto contraía-se e a varinha não parava um minuto sequer de lançar jorros de luz e fumaças que reconfortavam Harry. O garoto percebeu que por alguns instantes lampejos coloridos cortavam o céu, uma batalha ocorria nas proximidades da estação. – A enfermeira lançou um olhar de desafio para Harry e disse triste – Isso vai doer. – ela sacudiu a varinha e uma goma vermelha saiu da ponta de sua varinha, ele sentiu algo quente entrar-lhe na pele e titubear por entre seu ossos e veias. A dor permaneceu por longos segundos, mas depois de terminado, Harry viu o pé novamente: não estava queimado, estava muito vermelho e possuía uma grossa camada de uma pasta laranja nele. Os dedos, antes cotos provenientes das queimaduras, haviam sido recobrados e até unhas já possuíam. – Pronto Dumbledore! O pé está novo. Mas...

Ela calou-se. Dumbledore sorriu e conjurou um sapato preto que se calçou magicamente ao seu pé novo. A enfermeira brandiu a varinha e a cúpula se desfez com um zunido grave. Os três encontravam-se em uma enorme avenida, ela era larga e asfaltada, havia postes em toda sua extensão e na outra extremidade havia um gramado muito verde que ia de encontro a gradinhas vermelhas e douradas, as mesmas que Harry havia visto do outro lado da porta por onde seus amigos haviam passado. As gradinhas protegiam os pedestres de caírem acidentalmente em um longo rio de águas escuras e profundas, o Tamisa. Na outra extremidade do rio, mais à direita, um relógio alto em uma torre alta soava doze badaladas graves e sonoras, indiscutivelmente o Big Ben. A longa rua terminava ali, mas seguia cinco caminhos distintos, havia a possibilidade de seguir em frente margeando o rio, se entranhar no continente ou atravessar a ponte. Dumbledore nem ao menos pensou, seguiu os lampejos aéreos e caminhou até a ponte de Vauxhall.

Harry ergueu-se do chão e acompanhou o diretor, Papoula também seguiu ao lado de Harry; não parava de resmungar que Potter não poderia andar tão rapidamente e que a guerra era sempre assim, um ninho de ferimentos e infecções. Ela choramingou. Harry tapou os ouvidos, aquilo apenas o aborrecia ainda mais. Dumbledore seguia sozinho à frente. Quando o diretor pisou na ponte Vauxhall Harry teve uma visão gigantesca do que ocorria. Ele pode ver o que se passava de vários ângulos e ficou assombrado a cada vez que via a cena.


	40. A Estação de Metrô II

Era uma ponte longa, as mesmas gradinhas vermelho-douradas que acompanhava a rua da estação seguiam por toda a extensão da ponte; havia, a espaços iguais de distância, largos pedestais de pedra que ostentavam grandes postes acesos, que criavam cones distintos de iluminação. A partir dos mesmos blocos de pedras, arcos eram criados e, as calmas águas do Tamisa, corriam livres e inocentes sobre as estruturas de ferro. Do lado próximo à margem oposta de onde Dumbledore se encontrava havia uma multidão negra.

Era o Exército das Trevas. Harry pode distinguir dementadores, um monte deles. Comensais lideravam o grupo e tinham as varinhas erguidas. Harry notou uma mão prateada no meio da multidão, sabia que era Rabicho. Havia também três gigantes atrás do exército negro, tinham entre cinco e seis metros de altura e seguravam enormes maças pesadas e cheias de espinhos. Acromântulas, umas dezenas de aranhas gigantes, batiam com as presas na direção oposta, os oito olhos vermelhos escorriam veneno. As aves que atacaram Hogwarts duas vezes também engrossavam os números das Trevas. À Frente da multidão macabra, uma bruxa, de cabelos louro-prateados e olhos cinzentos, mantinha a varinha erguida.

Do lado próximo a Dumbledore, encontravam-se os membros da Ordem da Fênix. Entre eles, Hagrid, com seu guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa e seu meio-irmão, Grope; ambos com mais de dois metros e meio de altura. O lobisomem Lupin e a metamorfomaga Tonks empunhavam as varinhas com furor e poder. Fleur e Krum estavam ao lado de Gui, Carlinhos, Fred e Jorge, todos com as varinhas prontas para combate. Havia uma centena de caranguejos de fogo, com cristais incrustados nos cascos fazendo um cordão animal de uma extremidade a outra da ponte, impedindo o avanço do tropel elitista de Voldemort. Muitos outros bruxos compunham as fileiras da Ordem da Fênix e à frente de todos, Severo Snape e Minerva McGonnagal coordenavam as ações. Mantinham as varinhas erguidas e os olhares atentos.

Entre os dois grupos havia um vazio, O Vazio moribundo e épico que sempre o precede o fim. Quando o diretor pisou na ponte houve um rebuliço geral por parte de todos ali presentes. Era possível ver que todos gritavam _"É Dumbledore!"_, ou,_ "Ele chegou!"_, e foi instaurado um clima estranho e eletrizante que conquistava a todos e tudo. As acromântulas pararam de bater as presas com seus cliques-cliques mórbidos e os caranguejos de fogo começaram a irritar-se fazendo com que seus cascos tremulassem e produzissem um zumbido incomodo e presente. O rebuliço cessou totalmente quando uma voz grossa e enrregelante, vinda de trás da ponte, exclamou no ar frio da noite.

– _MORROSMORDRE!_ – um enorme crânio verde girou no ar. Era composto por pequenas esmeraldas brilhantes e uma fumaça espessa e verde vivo. A Marca Negra subiu veloz até o céu, ela tomou uma posição central sobre a ponte. Pronta para reger o Exército das Trevas. Mas antes que o mesmo ocorresse Harry escutou a voz onipresente de Dumbledore gritar ao seu lado.

– _PHOENIX FLAMARIOUNS!_ – um espiral dourado de luz brilhante subiu no céu. A ponta do raio era guiada por uma bela fênix também dourada, suas asas eram enormes e balançavam até chegar próximo à Marca Negra. Quando o mesmo aconteceu, a cobra que saia do crânio verde preparou-se para dar o bote no pássaro milenar, mas o mesmo esquivou-se e deu uma bicada no crânio. Era um duelo diferente, mas que representava a raiva que se passava muitos metros abaixo.

Ambos os sinais luminosos no céu serviram para que ambos os exércitos pudessem finalmente correr para a batalha. Foi como o estopim da guerra iminente, agora ela ocorria verdadeiramente, varinha a varinha, fogo a fogo, feitiço a feitiço. A Fênix guiava os integrantes da Ordem e fazia com que eles se sentissem fortes e corajosos. O crânio, com a Cobra, dava aos Comensais o gosto único de ver no céu aquilo que os mantinha unidos, a devoção.

Harry estava atrás do batalhão da Luz. Dumbledore ergueu a varinha e faíscas azuis saíram de sua ponta. Harry pode ver que Snape, metros a frente fez com que os caranguejos de fogo caminhassem até o meio da ponte e lançasse jatos de fogo que construíram, juntos, uma parede fervente fazendo com que os exércitos fossem ao meio divididos. Mas a barreira de fogo durou pouco, em breves minutos acromântulas, negras e enormes, ultrapassaram as paredes de fogo sem dificuldade e pisaram sobre os frágeis caranguejos de fogo.

As aranhas de três metros de altura picavam os pequenos caranguejos e estes por sua vez lançavam jatos de chamas quentes e abaláveis que queimavam a curta pelugem aracnídea que recobria o encefalotórax da besta mágica. Alguns caranguejos conseguiram, entretanto, fazer com que cinco ou seis aranhas carbonizassem. Mas infelizmente, havia vinte feras para serem ainda derrotadas.

– ESTUPORADORES! – Harry ouviu a voz de Minerva clamar pelos bruxos. E instantaneamente milhares de jatos vermelhos foram lançados contra as aranhas enormes. Alguns raios ricochetearam na couraça dura e inextricável das aranhas. Porém feitiços fortes e precisos explodiram nas presas de muitas e fizeram com que elas caíssem, com as pernas articuladas retraídas próximo ao corpo inerte. A maioria das bestas de oito patas foi estuporada e uma montanha de corpo negros e arredondados formou-se n'O Vazio. Apenas duas permaneciam vivas na batalha. – EXTINCTOS! – gritou a professora e mais uma vez àquela noite foi à vez de vozes gritarem em uníssono.

– _EXUMAI!_ – raios dourados ricocheteantes foram de encontro ao dorso das aranhas horríveis e gigantes. As que já se encontravam imóveis apenas desapareceram no risco negro de fumaça, mas as duas últimas que permaneciam, foram, primeiro, viradas de borco; suas pernas mexiam-se de forma incontrolada até que para o alívio conjunto dos bruxos atrás de McGonnagal todas elas sumiram. Foi uma breve felicidade, mas a parede de fogo já havia sido desfeita completamente, e os poucos caranguejos de fogo que restaram, foram insuficientes para construir outra barreira tão resistente.

Naquele momento uma outra tropa negra encaminhava-se na direção dos ordenados à Fênix. Harry não pode enxergar bem o que eram, se é que havia algo para se enxergar. O vislumbre único que Harry conseguiu foi de uma enorme cobra prateada; era longa com mais de três metros de comprimento e esmeraldas cravejadas em seu dorso brilhoso, a cabeça triangular guiava a pequena tropa rumo à batalha. Era Nagini, sem dúvida alguma, a cobra de Voldemort. Suas finas presas verticais brilhavam a luz da lua e Harry finalmente viu o que era o segundo batalhão das trevas: centenas de cobras rastejavam na direção oposta da ponte.

Eram Farosutis, cobras listradas em negro e laranja que rastejavam pelo chão úmido. A grande característica das Farosutis era a presença de três cabeças. Todas com finas presas, mas apenas a da direita com um veneno moral. Conforme se aproximavam silvos que invadiam a noite. Os silvos eram para Harry uma linguagem audível e compreensível e Harry escutou as ordens confusas da cabeça esquerda. "Ataque os calcanhares e seja rápida!". A cabeça destra apenas respondia "Sim!", com um silvo longo, agudo e irritante.

Harry sentiu o braço do diretor erguer-se ao seu lado para lançar mais faíscas no ar, mas não foi necessário. Do céu escuro, cheio de nuvens cinzas e pretas, dezesseis cavalos surgiram voando. Eram enormes, três vezes o tamanho natural de um cavalo normal, a pelugem na cor do mais puro malte, os olhos vermelhos em fogo e os cascos na mais fina e pura prata eram combinados ao gracejo do leva bater das emplumadas asas compridas. Eram os cavalos abraxanos de Beauxbatons. Voavam velozmente e desceram dos céus como raios de justiça. As asas brancas planavam delicadas sobre a Brigada da Fênix. Uma nova saraivada de silvos invadiu a mente de Harry. "Vamos! Retirada!", gritou desesperada uma Farosutil. "NÃO! Não desapontem o Lorde das Serpentes!", este sibilo grave e fechado era o silvo de Nagini a cobra mestra da ordem de Voldemort.

– Ah Maxime... – Dumbledore suspirou – você sempre me surpreendeu! – e baixou a varinha.

Os cavalos trotaram na ponte e as cobras foram esmagadas e viraram pós. Os cascos reluzentes de prata esmagavam apenas uma cabeça das farosutis e elas mesmas terminavam de se matar, entravam em conflito. Nagini, como já esperava Harry, continuava a lutar, cravou as afiadas presas egípcias no dorso de dois dos dezesseis cavalos que relincharam de dor. Estes instantaneamente perderam a força e caíram na ponte com um firme baque surdo. A cor amarronzada esvaiu-se dos cavalos e por fim ficaram cinza, cor-de-chumbo. Apenas os olhos mantinham-se abertos e vermelhos. Enquanto isso os outros cavalos abraxanos investiam contra as cobras remanescentes. Por fim não restou nenhum ser rastejante ali, apenas os destroços de cabeças laranjas vivo arrancadas.

Os Comensais mais próximos começaram a movimentar-se, mas os cavalos franceses logo galoparam até as linhas limites das tropas das Trevas e empinaram relinchando fazendo com que se mantivessem parados onde estavam. Mas as maldições eram mais fortes que os cavalos gigantes, não resistiriam muito tempo, pensando nisso, Harry sentiu novamente Dumbledore erguer a varinha no ar, desta vez o lançou faíscas vermelhas no céu que se demoraram no ar, ficaram brilhando no vazio por no mínimos dois minutos até que Snape ergueu a varinha e exclamou para as nuvens vazias.

_– Bombus!_ – um zumbido, alto e ensurdecedor, foi proclamado a partir das palavras de ordem de Snape. O som era profundo, grave e fez com que as águas do tamisa tremulassem mais que o habitual. As grades vermelhas retiniram em seus postos, mas voltaram ao normal. Mesmo os lustres dos altos postes balançaram em seus compartimentos firmemente parafusados. Foi a autorização para atacarem.

Tudo parou. A mente de Harry desacelerou rapidamente e ele começou a ver tudo muito devagar. Nada ali deixou de ser observado em câmera lenta. Dumbledore e Harry começaram a caminhar até a metade da ponte. O restante dos integrantes correu como loucos até o encontro dos adversários negros. Houve lampejos verdes e vermelhos, azuis e dourados, negros, prateados e roxos. Também houve gritos de dor e risadas escalafobéticas de ironia ou persuasão. Varinhas eram lançadas no rio e duelos mortais decidiam o futuro de todos.

Era possível _ver_ todos, era o feitiço de Dumbledore, Harry sabia, mas impressionava-se a cada segundo de batalha transcorrido. Lupin já correra até o meio da ponte e batalhava ferozmente com um Comensal de mão prateada, era Rabicho. O Comensal traidor brandiu a varinha contra o antigo professor, mas este se defendeu com uma outra maldição branco pérola que Harry não conhecia.

Próximos aos dois, Mione e Rony lutavam contra dois Comensais encapuzados. Não era covardia alguma; Hermione e Rony duelavam como bruxos feitos, defendiam-se com dignidade e atacavam com soberania. Hermione lançou um raio azul gelo na perna de um Comensal e conseguiu com sucesso congelar a perna do meio. Rony, no entanto utilizou a preferida de suas azarações, a do Corte. Harry ficou satisfeito ao ver que, por fim, Mione e Rony conseguiram juntos transformar os dois Comensais em estátuas perfeitas com o Feitiço do Corpo-Preso.

Dumbledore já havia atingido um quarto da ponte. Ele procurava obviamente, Voldemort. De alguma forma estranha Harry sabia que Voldemort estava ali; em algum beco ou brecha, sabia que ele ali estava, naquela ponte, calculando os altos e as baixas da batalha. Ele passou ao lado de Tonks. A metamorfomaga batalhava com Narcisa Malfoy. A bruxa de olhos claros lançou uma maldição vermelha contra Tonks e a mesma desaparatou, aparatando a metros de distância e lançou uma azaração negra contra a Comensal que foi atingida pelo feitiço e ficou de olhos estatelados, paralisada. Por fim Tonks tentou estuporar a Comensal, mas um outro bruxo das Trevas impediu seu êxito protegendo a colega com um escudo Protego. Harry não viu se Tonks conseguiu defender-se a tempo, precisava achar Voldemort.

A sua esquerda, McGonnagal lançava um raio azul no rosto de um Comensal atingindo-o e fazendo com que sua máscara fosse banida do rosto. Este se desesperou levou a mão ao rosto, mas já era tarde e o feitiço já havia sido executado. O capuz caiu e a mascara despedaçou-se. O Comensal era alguém que Harry conhecia, e para sua surpresa, convivia com ele também. Tinha um rosto fino; sardas no rosto, os cabelos vermelhos e o nariz arrebitado: eram as características Weasley mais marcantes. Era, com toda a certeza do mundo, Percival, o mais ambicioso dos Weasley. Ele não hesitou em lançar uma Maldição da Morte em McGonnagal que desviou da luz verde transformando-se em gata e pulando no rosto do adversário.

Mais ao longe, um ícone da Ordem batalhava ferozmente. Alastor Olho-Tonto Moody; era um bruxo velho, mas os cabelos grisalhos lhe conferiam muito mais poder dos que os joviais fios negros. Ele empunhava a varinha de forma segura e estrondosa, com apenas um movimento ele fez dois Comensais curvarem-se e caíssem de joelhos, como se o tendão mestre das pernas fosse cortado e ficar em pé fosse algo realmente impossível. Os Comensais rastejaram no asfalto frio, as varinhas foram recolhidas pela força do "_Expelliarmus!"_, e Moody finalmente as atirou nas águas escuras do Tamisa. Um terceiro Comensal, também mais velho, apareceu apadrinhando o duelo. Era um velho magricela de olhos esbugalhados e assustados, muitas rugas acentuavam suas feições austeras. Harry o vira em seu segundo ano, em uma loja de Magia Negra na Travessa do Tranco. Era Borgins, um antigo servo do Lord e dono da loja Borgins 'n Brukes. O velho Comensal lançou uma maldição tão rápido contra Moody que este perdeu seu olho de vidro, azul-elétrico, o olho caiu no chão e rolou pelo asfalto.

À frente, próximos a Fleur, Fred e Jorge entravavam um duelo de duplas. Eles lançavam azarações conjuntas e feitiços combinados para poderem derrotar os pais dos capangas lerdos e idiotas de Draco Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle. Os gêmeos lançavam maldições conjuntas que convergiam em uma só, transformando-se em algo muito mais forte e inesperado. Crabbe e Goyle não tinham tempo, ou capacidade, para atacar e apenas conjuravam escudos de esmeraldas que ricochetavam os feitiços para longe. Colados as costas dos gêmeos Fleur e Krum batalhavam com Peasegood e Bonani, traidores do Ministério da Magia. A fina varinha de Fleur e a curta varinha de Krum conjuraram maldições e feitiços poderoso que Harry jamais vira. Fleur conjurou uma profusão de folhas secas, finas e afiadas que voaram contra os Comensais no intuito óbvio de cortarem-lhe a face. Mas antes que pudessem alcançar o êxito um escudo invisível fez com que as folhas que se aproximasse queimasse e virassem cinzas. Krum lançou um imponente raio vermelho escuro nos dois e fez com que os Comensais, sem reação algumas fossem espancados com chutes e socos invisíveis. Até que conseguiram, para a felicidade de todos, derrotar os traidores Peasegood e Bonani.

Próximo ao beiral da Ponte Snape conduzia uma batalha com Avery e Nott, servos leais a Voldemort. Os dois Comensais pareciam enfurecidos pela traição de Snape, mas do que isso estavam determinados a matar Severo. Eles não recorriam a nenhum feitiço diferente, senão a Maldição da Morte. A profusão de raios verdes que eram destinados ao coração de Snape era infinita e para o alívio de Harry o mestre de poções salvava-se de várias formas, por vezes aparatando, outras chance ele lançava pesadas rochas no rosto dos Comensais que a explodiam com a facilidade de quem brinca com crianças.

Próximos ao duelo de Snape, Luna e Neville azaravam Nott e Blás Zabini. Era uma garota de longos cabelos negros que lhe desciam até as costas. Fora integrante da Brigada Inquisitorial e agora servia às maldades de Voldemort. Nott ria-se de Luna e Neville, mas os dois reverteram a situação rapidamente. Luna lançou um raio torto e rosa que entrou dentro da boca de Nott. O efeito foi imediato, o pequeno Comensal agora estava gago e a execução de feitiços perfeitos era impossível. Blás tentou ajudar o amigo, mas felizmente Neville lançou um feitiço de Herbologia na bruxa, exclamou _"Permanai Incêndio!"_, a garota ficou totalmente desesperada, o cabelo foi lambido pelas chamas vermelho-azulada e as mechas betumes foram encolhendo, as vestes começaram a queimar-se rapidamente e por fim a garota pulou ao rio.

Finalmente Dumbledore chegara ao meio da ponte. Acima de sua cabeça prateada, a Cobra e a Fênix permaneciam lutando, forças opostas, representadas pela luz no céu. Dumbledore Parou e Harry fez o mesmo; este último encheu-se do calor inundável que sua força o prometia. Eles pararam, as varinhas erguidas, como se nada, feitiços, maldições, gritos, azarações, destroços e vibrações, os atrapalhassem. O diretor cruzou os braços, a varinha ainda erguida, e cochichou para Harry em um tom audível apenas para o garoto. – Fique ao meu lado. Derrotaremos ele esta noite. Isso já foi longe demais.

– Você acha mesmo Dumbledore? – questionou a voz fria e cruel de Lord Voldemort. O bruxo aparecera na multidão negra e pareceu ser um alivio aos Comensais ver seu mestre ali, entre eles. – Quê isso já foi longe demais?

– Sim, acho com a convicção que me é prevista! – retorquiu o diretor com a calma presente na voz. – Você sabe que não há nada para se ganhar ou perder agora!

– Não diria isso tão convicto. – disse o lorde enfurecido.

– Tom... Encare como quiser. – Dumbledore fechou os olhos e brandiu a varinha. De sua ponta uma onda de luz dourada expandiu-se para todos os lados, como se fosse uma enorme força visível vinda da varinha do diretor. Harry notou que embora Voldemort tivesse bem preso ao chão, tudo se movimentou, o chão transformou-se movediço e as altas construções balançaram devido à força do feitiço. Todos, Comensais e integrantes da Ordem, caíram de joelhos no chão, apenas Harry, Dumbledore e Voldemort continuavam de pé. Após segundos conflitantes os duelos voltaram à tona. O bruxo recebeu a maldição, calado, mas assim que pode movimentar a varinha ele criou um globo de luz prata, era enorme do tamanho de uma roda de caminhão, branco-pérola era feito de uma luz brilhante e poderosa pronta para explodir; por fim Voldemort o lançou contra o peito do diretor, que por usa vez, segurou o feitiço com um escudo de uma enorme mão projetada por luz roxa, lançando o globo amaldiçoado para o infinito noturno.

– Ah Dumbledore! – começou Voldemort. – Você e o garoto Potter! Vocês me fazem rir. – o Lord das Trevas riu alto e cruel. Aquilo irritou muito Harry. Ele ergueu a varinha e exclamou prontamente direcionando o feitiço para o Lorde das Trevas.

– _Junctus!_ – Voldemort foi erguido alguns metros do chão e suas costas foram coladas contra o pedestal central do poste de luz. Mas antes mesmo que Voldemort ficasse algum tempo preso com a Azaração da Cola, uma Comensal exclamou o contra feitiço _"Diverbero!"_, e Voldemort saiu daquele estado horrível e lastimável.

– Você esta sendo tolo, menino... – desdenhou Voldemort limpando a maga das vestes verde-escuras. Sua varinha erguida na altura de seu coração. – Sabe que não pode me vencer!

– É o que você pensa! – exclamou Harry ignorando um raio estuporante que raspou seus cabelos.

– Tom, você ainda acha que Harry é o menino fraco que você conheceu dezesseis anos atrás? – questionou Dumbledore como se estivesse lecionando Feitiços para Animar a um aluno resistente.

– Riddle! – gritou Harry – Você escutou? – Harry disse impaciente.

– É obvio criança... – desdenhou Voldemort novamente – Mas acredito que você ainda seja um verme persistente no meu caminho glorioso!

– Sua glória acaba hoje Tom. – disse Dumbledore sério – Esta noite este duelo terá de findar-se!

– Não Dumbledore! Você não conhece minhas forças! Você não sabe de meus poderes!

– Ele sabe sim! – explicou Harry nervoso, mas com uma calma semelhante a do diretor na voz – E para ser sincero, – continuou – ele sabe, pois _você_ me deixou ver, _me_ deixou entrar em sua mente!

– NÃO!

– Sim Tom, ele diz a verdade. – confirmou Dumbledore lívido.

– Então foi _você_ a força que senti em janeiro!

– Sim Riddle! E você terá de senti-la novamente esta noite! – Harry não aguardou mais nem um minuto. – _ECLAIRE!_ – um relâmpago prateado saiu da varinha de Harry e correu na direção de Voldemort. O raio prateado tremulou reluzente e correu de encontro ao alvo. O bruxo foi rápido o suficiente para recuperar-se do choque e por fim exclamar um escudo defensivo, o mesmo utilizado por Crabbe e Goyle.

– _Abníxus!_ – houve um clarão de luz verde e um forte escudo, gigantesco, feito de esmeraldas octogonais e reluzentes formou-se diante de seus olhos. O rosto ofídico de Voldemort ficou verde através das gemas e suas expressões finas foram arrojadas pelos ângulos e facetas das pedras. Dumbledore aproveitou o momento de transe do bruxo e não se precipitou em brandir a varinha na direção do escudo de Voldemort e este se desfez como se um ácido corroesse a pedra lisa e polida.

Dumbledore correu na direção do bruxo, as vestes enfunando a sua volta, o azul belo e jovial de suas pesadas capas de veludo emanavam uma fonte de poder e magia que acendia dentro de Harry uma animosidade incrível e inquestionável. Voldemort não entendeu porque Dumbledore corria em sua direção, apenas espantou-se com o movimento tolo do mago. Voldemort ergueu a varinha.

– _Avada Kedavra!_ – da ponta da varinha negra um jorro de luz verde foi conjurado onde antes havia apenas ar. Harry estava estático, paralisado de terror. Dumbledore corria para a morte. O raio fatal estava a poucos centímetros de seu coração quando o bruxo desapareceu. A maldição perpassou por entre muitos duelos, até que por fim colidiu com o asfalto abrindo uma enorme cratera na ponte. Um buraco se formou, abaixo apenas às escuras águas do rio londrino.

Harry não sabia onde Dumbledore havia ido, mas tinha apenas a certeza, Voldemort tinha a única intenção de matá-lo aquela noite. Ele não poderia ficar parado aguardando o retorno do mestre. Era a hora de agir sozinho, Harry ergueu a varinha, fechou os punhos e encarou as pupilas verticais que tantas noites lhe atormentaram os sonhos.

– RIDDLE! – chamou Harry. O bruxo virou a cara ofídica para Harry, seu pescoço virou quase exatos cento e oitenta graus fazendo uma pose realmente macabra e sinistra. As ventas verticais latejavam pelo nervoso. O vento ondulava a capa, a pele macilenta sorria de forma sardônica.

– Potter! – exclamou Voldemort de longe – Parece que até hoje você literalmente _nasceu_ para me atrapalhar... – Voldemort elevou os dedos finos da mão livre à testa e balançou em sinal de descrença – Você até me enfureceu, mas isso é passado. – Tom começou a aproximar-se, caminhando a longos passos lentos. – Você conhece meus meios... Já sabe que não ligo de _morrer_ de pena não é mesmo?

– Não tente me seduzir com suas palavras arranjadas! – exclamou Harry. Mas por breves instantes ele viu-se glorioso, reinado, à cima de todos e de tudo ele governava com a mão de ferro, todos eram seus amigos e nada lhe impedia. Mas de súbito uma mulher de cabelos ruivos invadiu-lhe a mente os olhos chocados e espantados. Ele não podia pensar isso, fora apenas um lapso juvenil, aquilo nunca mais se repetiu na vida de Harry Potter. Nesse momento Dumbledore apareceu ao lado de Harry com um estampido seco, Harry notou que o diretor ofegava, mas que parecia mais satisfeito.

– Harry, no três. – resmungou baixinho para o Escolhido. Dumbledore olhou altivo para Voldemort, tremulou os lábios iniciando uma conversa.

– Você voltou Dumbledore! – disse Voldemort com a voz cínica. Três dedos finos e longos de Dumbledore ergueram-se da palma de sua mão – Já sentia sua falta...

– Tive de sair uns instantes, – um dos dedos de Dumbledore abaixou-se. – afinal me receber com um raio de morte não é algo tão agradável.

– Não seja exigente, Dumbledore! – o segundo dedo de Dumbledore abaixou-se.

– Com certeza que não, só farei o equivalente. – o terceiro dedo de Dumbledore abaixou-se. Era a hora. Harry ergueu a varinha, começou a executar uma Maldição do Empurrão, mas lembrou-se do que sabia fazer melhor. Ele elevou a varinha, mirou no peito de Voldemort e exclamou.

– _EXPELLIARMUS!_ – o jato de luz dourada que sempre saia da ponta de sua varinha, agora estava mais forte e resistente, não era apenas um jatos, haviam labaredas douradas que elevavam-se e voltavam ao núcleo do feitiço. Ao seu lado, Harry viu um raio preto emanar da varinha de Dumbledore. Harry não sabia o que aquilo poderia causar, mas sabia que não gostaria de receber dois jatos tão intimidadores.

– _FIRMEM!_ – Voldemort gritou no ímpeto de defender-se. Altos muros de pedra bruta ergueram-se à volta do bruxo com um barulho ensurdecedor e opaco. Não era um muro, era uma muralha, o asfalto estava ligado a ela como a muralha estava nele. Mas o esforço negro foi dispensado. Os feitiços de Harry e Dumbledore abriram crateras na enorme Muralha protetora e a destruíram como se a pedra firme fosse um singelo castelo de areia.

A força dos feitiços combinados empurrou Voldemort metros para trás, Harry apenas viu que a coluna e os braços do Lord formaram ângulos estranhos conforme ele subia no céu escuros e descrevia arcos no ar. Harry apenas elevou o braço na altura dos olhos para não ver mais do que o necessário. Ele escutou o barulho de algo sólido caindo na água, era, provavelmente, Voldemort sucumbindo á força dos feitiços. Dumbledore olhou para Harry.

– Ele não se cansará tão fácil assim. – afirmou o diretor muito sério.

Harry confirmou com a cabeça, mas antes pudesse recuperar-se da felicidade momentânea e espontânea a peste de Voldemort surgiu pela cratera recém-feita na ponte. Ele ergueu-se flutuante, estava estranhamente feliz. Ele tinha os braços cruzados, no rosto molhado, uma expressão de destreza. Os olhos vermelhos fitavam a cena; às suas costas duelos menores ocorriam. Os espectros coloridos e os sons da guerra eram implacáveis aos ouvidos de qualquer um, mas para Voldemort, aquilo era música de qualidade. As vestes estavam ensopadas pela água e, agora mais delgadas, delinearam um corpo fino, magro e descarnado que era o fruto único da mais maldita magia da Terra, o ritual de Anúbis em presença: Lord Voldemort.

O lorde negro ergueu a varinha e pisou no asfalto raivoso. A cicatriz na testa de Harry ferveu e queimou em brasa. Ele caminhou até chegar diante dos dois oponentes que já importunaram-no demais. As vestes molhadas rastejavam como cobras serpentiantes. Ele analisou os dois, balanço a cabeça e ergueu a varinha.

– Tarde demais. – sentenciou o lorde. – _Austríleos!_ – umas centenas de facas afiadas foram conjuradas a frente de Voldemort. Ele sorriu malicioso e sacudiu a varinha. As facas voaram na direção dos dois, pareciam borrõezinhos de prata no ar escuro.

_– JUDICATRIX_! – Dumbledore descreveu um enorme círculo com a ponta da varinha e um portal dourado foi aberto, as facas, todas elas, entraram no portal. Harry virou a cabeça para proteger-se do impacto cortante, mas ele escutou um estampido próximo à margem do rio. O mesmo círculo que Dumbledore acabara de fechar em um redemoinho dourado, havia se aberto e as facas transportadas afundaram como tiros de escopeta nas águas calmas do Tamisa.

Voldemort não disse nada, apenas brandiu a varinha contra os dois e eles sentiram a força letal de um feitiço fortíssimo. Uma massa de ar invisível forçou-os a recuarem muitos metros para trás. Dumbledore tentava refrear o feitiço com os pés, mas o asfalto apenas criava dobramentos inúteis ás suas costas. Harry rolou no chão frio quando o efeito mágico acabou.

Antes pudesse levantar-se, ele recebeu outra investida da Varinha de Voldemort. Ele escutava a risada fria do lorde e a voz cruel em sua mente. _Enforque-se._ As mãos de Harry subiram involuntariamente até sua jugular. _Enforque-se_, repetiu a voz macabra de Lord Voldemort. _NÃO!_ Exclamou um Harry baixinho em sua mente. _Enforque-se já!_ Não precisava fazer aquilo, na podia fazer aquilo.

_– ESTUPEFAÇA!_ – um raio estuporante, vermelho e poderoso, cortou o ar na direção de Voldemort. O bruxo apenas esticou a capa com o braço fino e o feitiço de Harry ricocheteou nas gradinhas, produzindo um tilintar agudo e aborrecido.

Harry sentiu algo quente invadir-lhe as costas. Ele tentou mover-se, mas não conseguiu, havia sido atingido por uma Azaração do Impedimento, mas não havia ninguém atrás de si, o feitiço que Dumbledore aplicara-lhe ainda na estação de metrô lhe garantiu isso. Fora um feitiço perdido que o imobilizara. Voldemort riu da situação. Dumbledore estava ao seu lado, a varinha erguida na direção de Voldemort.

Os dois maiores bruxos de todos os tempos encaravam-se mutuamente alimentando o ódio e a raiva que os ligavam por puro desejo de apenas um deles. As varinhas mágicas, poderosas e exclusivas estavam quentes pelo uso demasiado. A pena de fênix da varinha de Voldemort estava num vermelho sangue profundo, mesmo que não fosse possível á ninguém constatar isso. O pelo de unicórnio de Dumbledore estava extremamente esticado e algo mais em sua varinha asopitava poder. Os olhos azuis e vermelhos fundiam-se numa linha real de poder, mas antes que algo ocorresse, que o menor grão de poeira tocasse o chão, ou que a mais fina linha se desprendesse da roupa, as varinhas agiram impetuosas.

Da parte de Dumbledore, um raio dourado e vermelho, fundindo em um espiral poderoso correu até o adversário. Havia pequenas estrelas no espectro do feitiço e um barulho de metal sendo amassado foi produzido ao soar desta magia. Voldemort, não optou pela morte, mas pela sofreguidão. Um jato de luz cinza fúnebre correu até o peito do diretor. Havia um cheiro moribundo e infecto no feitiço de Voldemort, um regurgitar noturno e sonoro ecoou na noite. Por alguns centímetros preciosos os feitiços não se encontraram. O feitiço ultramagnífico de Dumbledore alinhou-se paralelo à maldição infernal de Voldemort e correu até chegar próximo do alvo. O mesmo ocorreu com a maldição de Voldemort. O lustroso raio cinza cemitério curvou-se diante da força dourada e vermelha, mas prosseguiu triunfante sua meta.

Harry lutou com os braços, pernas e pescoço. Nada podia permitir que aquilo se realizasse. Ele impulsionou e as cordas mágicas soltaram-no do solo frio. Tão perto do incontestável e tão longe da solução, Harry desenfreou a correr, não mais se importava em ser morto ou fazer com que a profecia não se cumprisse, sua única meta era impedir o êxito final da maldição cinza. Ele sentiu o pé mutilado doer mais uma vez àquela noite e , seus músculos refeitos estavam pedindo perdão, mas recusaram-se a trabalhar. Seu cérebro trabalha vegetativamente, ele caiu de joelhos e assistiu o fim.

Ele já estava velho, cento e cinqüenta e sete anos de sabedoria extrema e conhecimentos profusos. Os olhos azuis fitavam o sucumbir próprio, mas a glória geral, uma confusão de sentimentos tomou-lhe o negro dos olhos que se dilatou ao máximo. Os longos cabelos prateados refletiram o inevitável e tornaram-se cinzentos e sem vida. Harry fechou os olhos e sentiu uma lágrima descer-lhe o rosto. Sua mente reproduziu uma imagem de um bruxo velho e jovial, emoldurado por uma moldura azul escura. Era sua primeira figurinha de Sapos de Chocolate. _"Então este é Dumbledore?"_ Recordou solitariamente triste. Ele enxugou o rosto e virou mais uma vez a figurinha e Dumbledore havia sumido. _"Ora, você não pode esperar que ele fique aí o dia todo!"_ A voz latejante de Rony invadiu sua mente. Uma rajada de vento frio o envolveu e ele viu o rosto do diretor um ano atrás, lhe contando as verdades sobre a profecia que regia a ordem natural das coisas desde seu nascimento; _"... me preocupava demais com você..."_. Harry abriu os olhos.

Não podia acontecer daquele jeito de forma alguma. Harry ergueu a varinha e evocou a força que sua mãe criara, não fazia idéia do que poderia salvar. Ele ergueu a varinha e concentrou-se em Dumbledore.

_– BLASOUM MAXIMUS!_ – uma bala prateada foi disparada como foguete da varinha de Harry. Voldemort assustou-se, não acreditava que seus adversários estivessem se matando, uns aos outros. A bala dourada e onipresente ultrapassou a maldição de Voldemort em velocidade e atingiu o diretor. Ele recebeu o feitiço com o furor da felicidade profunda. A maldição de Voldemort correu o restante do trajeto e atingiu o peito aberto de Dumbledore. A longa barba, prateada e esvoaçante, tornou-se dura e estática. As lentes dos oclinhos de meia-lua que por muitos verões o reconfortaram, trincaram-se. As pernas que o guiaram por todo o seu caminho, dobraram-se e o diretor caiu. A varinha caiu no chão e quicou com estrépito. O corpo do diretor caiu de borco, o rosto colado ao solo.

Uma risada fria, cortante e cruel cortou o ar frio da noite. A risada sardônica e rumorejante penetrou nos ouvidos de Harry e latejaram como um gongo oriental. Harry ficou estático, observando; Voldemort vangloriava-se do incerto e Dumbledore jazia caído no asfalto. Enquanto Harry observava o corpo e Voldemort contava vantagem à ninguém, Snape correu de encontro ao do corpo de Dumbledore. O poderoso oclumente brandiu a varinha e Dumbledore dissolveu-se no ar. Snape desaparatou e restaram apenas os duelos divorciados do seu próprio e Voldemort.

Harry preparou-se para gritar blasfêmias e tudo o que desejasse, mas Voldemort já havia voltado sua atenção para o garoto.

– Acabe com isso! – pediu Voldemort – Você não precisa sofrer!

– SEU ESTÚPI... – mas a voz de Harry foi calada pelo Feitiço Silenciador de Voldemort. Estava definitivamente acabado. Não poderia nem mais lançar um feitiço com precisão. Voldemort riu do estado em que Harry se encontrava.

– Harry Potter... O menino-que-sobreviveu... – Voldemort brincou com a varinha – Paradoxo não? Olhe para você... É o fim dos que amam, dos que se alimentam da tragédia do amor, todos seus amigos terminaram ou terminarão assim... É uma questão óbvia de tempo... Até nunca mais Harry Potter...

Harry arregalou os olhos, brandiu a varinha, mas nada aconteceu, seu nervosismo o incapacitava totalmente.

_– Avada Kedavra!_ – disse Voldemort com gosto na voz amarga.

Houve um clarão de luz verde que cegou os olhos de Harry. O garoto sentiu algo lhe atingir o peito, ele foi fisgado pelo umbigo e por fim caiu em uma superfície fria. Harry pensou, _Estou morto, falhei._ Houve um silvo agudo e sinistro.

– Harry! Acorde! – era uma voz doce e melodiosa. Não estava morto. – McLaggan tomou seu lugar e salvou sua vida. – Harry abriu os olhos e viu sua fortaleza maior sorrir-lhe. Harry abrir a boca, mas som algum foi pronunciado.

– _Finite!_ – exclamou a voz de Gina. – Você deve voltar ao duelo, é uma oportunidade única. Gina deu-lhe o ósculo da sorte e Harry reanimou-se e encheu-se de esperança. Ele levantou-se do chão e recuperou a varinha das mãos de Gina.

– Obrigado Gina. – Harry fechou os olhos – Eu te amo. –, virou as costas e correu de volta ao duelo. Todas as dores, fraquezas e perturbações foram deixadas de lado e sua Força maior voltava a ter competência total. Ele viu que ao longe, Voldemort batalhava furioso com o bruxo que recolhera Gina da estação. Ele era poderoso, sim; esquivava-se de maldições com facilidade e era corajoso o suficiente para realizar fintas para confundir seu oponente.

Harry chegou próximo ao duelo e gritou.

– Voltei Riddle!

Voldemort encheu-se da mais pura ira que poderia existir no mundo. Cancelou a maldição que lançava em McLaggan e a reverteu para Harry. O garoto apenas defendeu-se com a varinha erguida defronte ao feitiço das Trevas que se curvou diante do Escolhido e fez com que virasse nada senão poeira.

McLaggan não dizia muitas coisas, mas agia de forma brilhante. Enquanto Voldemort indignava-se por ter sua maldição impedida pela Força de Harry, o bruxo de juba castanho-amarelada aproveitou a ocasião para lançar azarações do corte no bruxo que recebeu sem defender-se, sete, dos dez cortes forjados por McLaggan.

Voldemort não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada ele recebia investidas duplas e todos seus Comensais estavam desabilitados a ajudar-lhe. Nott e Avery haviam sido abatidos por Snape. Percy ainda duelava com dois integrantes da Ordem da Fênix. Narcisa estava estuporada e muitos outros bruxos de capas negras estavam caídos no chão. Os que não haviam sido derrotados duelavam com os militares da Luz.

Voldemort permanecia de pé, mas era visível seu enfraquecimento. Ele produzia escudos muitos menos resistentes e suas maldições eram lentas e infantis. Antes que sucumbisse solitário, sua Comensal mais fiel chegou como recurso. Bellatrix Lestrange adentrou a ponte feito heroína.

– Milorde... – lamentou a bruxa – você...

– Não há mais tempo Bella... – a bruxa entregou ao mestre um frasco de bolso e ele serviu-se do líquido prateado e viscoso que lhe escorreu pelo canto da boca. Ele pareceu recobrar um pouco as forças. Bellatrix, agora ao seu lado conduziu o duelo.

Foi um curto espaço de tempo: com longos, muitos longos minutos de duração. As maldições verdes e roxas de Bellatrix colidiam com os escudos de Harry. McLaggan por sua vez não se cansava de recorrer a Azaração do Corte ou ao Feitiço de Estuporamento. Não foram uma ou duas vezes que Harry por pouco não se carbonizou com a lava novamente, mas Bellatrix também teve de correr do Impacto do Escudo da Rainha.

Voldemort continuava a batalhar e mantinha o foco em Harry. Ele lançava apenas certeiras Maldições da Morte que lhe raspavam o cocuruto da cabeça. Ao seu lado ele sentiu o braço de McLaggan. A voz grave disse lhe. – Precisamos recuar, não nado o que fazer aqui.

Bellatrix distraiu-se observando seu lorde e foi nocauteada por um estuporamento de McLaggan. Mclaggan ergueu a varinha e conjurou as mesmas cordas que utilizara no metro para prender Voldemort ao peso inerte de Bellatrix. Voldemort tentou se soltar, mas estava inapto para o mesmo. Precisava de forças que não tinha. Harry não se contentou em observar a derrota do bruxo.

– Se você está nesta situação deplorável, – gritou Harry para Voldemort – tudo foi culpa sua! – Harry desdenhou Voldemort como se ele fosse nada, tratou o com o mais malicioso sentimento humano, a indiferença. – Não tenho pena de você, não sinto nada por você!

Harry ergueu a varinha.

Os olhos vermelhos de pupilas verticais fitaram o jovem garoto como se aquilo fosse nada.

– Foi você quem me escolheu… _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ – houve um clarão de luz verde proveniente da ponta da varinha de Harry. O raio verde correu até os dois bruxos amarrados. Mas quando Harry olhou novamente, Voldemort estava de pé novamente. Bellatrix ao seu lado, caída, estuporada, no chão.

– Você não achou que me derrotaria fácil assim, não é mesmo Harry Potter? – persuadiu a voz maléfica. Ele não esperou pela resposta de Harry apenas brandiu a varinha e exclamou a abertos pulmões. – _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ – um jato de luz verde saiu da varinha de Voldemort.

Harry pensou em sua mãe. Ao seu lado McLaggan corria desnecessariamente. Ele escutou a voz de Rony encher os ares da noite.

– HAAAARRY!

Não havia o que fazer. Ele viu o reflexo verde cruzar-lhe a lente dos óculos. Pensou na lápide de sua mãe, nos esforços que ela havia preocupado em deixar e no quanto ele havia se esforçado em atingir o objetivo da profecia. E como havia sofrido, não fora pouco. Por fim Harry abriu os braços e deixou a varinha cair das mãos, sentiu um jorro quente encher-lhe o peito. Havia sido atingido; a maldição da morte o havia nocauteado. Mas Harry ainda estava vivo. Vivo o suficiente para lembrar de sua mãe e para saber que seus esforços máximos havia sido suficientes e que na singela arte de amar acabara com a praga do ódio.

Voldemort ria e se deliciava. Houve um silêncio triste para a Ordem da Fênix, suas maiores esperanças haviam sido esgotadas. Voldemort ria desvairado ignorando tudo e todos. Ele fechava os punhos de felicidade astuta e conquistada. Pensava que tudo lhe valera a pena, poderia finalmente dizimar a escória dos sangues-ruins sem empecilho algum.

Ele só não se atentou para o efeito imediato da maldição. Ela instantaneamente matava, mas Harry permanecia vivo. Após três minutos de atingido, Harry não havia caído. E foi a vez de Harry rir. Ele abriu a boca e a maldição da morte foi expelida como fogos de artifício. Harry riu com gosto, uma risada poderosa e sonhadora. A maior arma, aquela cujo bloqueio era impossível fora simplesmente posta em xeque. Harry recuperou a varinha e caminhou na direção de Voldemort. O bruxo sabia o que havia ocorrido, Harry sentia isso em sua mente. Ele sentia que sua ligação com Harry Potter ainda não havia sido desfeita.

– Tom Riddle! – exclamou Harry com a varinha apontada para o coração do Lord. – Você não achou que me derrotaria fácil assim, não é mesmo?

O bruxo não respondeu. Harry sentiu uma vibração na ponte. A Marca Negra no céu tornou-se vermelho sangue. Toda a extensão da ponte Vauxhall tremia e balançava. A ira de Lorde Voldemort tremulava as estruturas da ponte londrina e interferiam na vazão do rio tamisa que agora tinha uma revolução nas águas. Voldemort ergueu a varinha e explodiu tudo num raio de cinco metros. Harry, McLaggan, McGonnagal e Moody criaram escudos distintos que se unificaram e protegeram os Membros da Ordem da Fênix. Um enorme cogumelo de fogo ergueu-se no ar, nas nuances da explosão Harry vislumbrou o rosto ofídico de Voldemort dizer-lhe...

– Por pouco tempo Potter... – os olhos de pupilas verticais sumiram na fumaça cinza e escura.


	41. McLaggan

– CAPÍTULO TRINTA E NOVE–

_McLaggan_

Assim que todo rastro ou espasmo de fumaça desapareceu, uma calmaria pareceu ser criada a partir do corpo caído de Dumbledore. Snape ao seu lado, tentava dar-lhe de beber um líquido fumegante de um frasquinho de bolso. Madame Pomfrey não se encontrava visível. Ainda haviam espectros coloridos brilhando no céu, mas a única coisa que Harry podia pensar era no que havia acabado de acontecer, algo magnífico e perigoso. Algo inextricável. Harry caiu de joelhos sentiu a cicatriz arder em brasa, mas ela ardia pela fúria do Lord.

Os olhos semicerrados deram a Harry uma visão ampla do que ocorria, mas era evidente que o feitiço de Dumbledore já havia perdido o efeito, visto que o McLaggan veio por trás de si e o acolheu com uma capa cor de vinho. Moody e Tonks, algum dos progenitores do maior escudo mágico que Harry já havia visto, cuidaram de conjurar algemas douradas e brilhantes para os Comensais que haviam derrotado. Ainda que muito embaçado Harry notou que havia muito sangue no rosto de Moody e havia dois buracos abaixo da testa, seus dois olhos não estavam nas órbitas; um buraco estava obviamente seco, mas o outro não parava de sangrar. Borgins, o bruxo velho e trapaceiro da Travessa do Tranco recebeu algemas douradas fortemente presas nos punhos e calcanhares.

Narcisa Malfoy a duelista de Tonks se encontrava estuporada no chão, estava obviamente desmaiada, mas a expressão moribunda deu a Harry um outro pressentimento. Tonks conjurou as algemas douradas que se agarraram com força no punho alvo e delicado da Sra. Malfoy. Os cabelos da Comensal estavam espalhos pelo chão como uma enorme estrela brilhante, loura-prateada. Próximo a Comensal uma outra mulher loura estava estirada no chão, era a jovem Fleur Delacour; sua varinha estranhamente comprida e acinzentada estava à metros de distancia, próximo de uma montanha desacordada que recebia o nome de Vítor Krum. Os Comensais responsáveis, Peasegood e Bonani, foram pegos pela fúria de Gui e Carlinhos Weasley que lutaram bravamente, mas conseguiram estuporar apenas um deles, Bonani fugiu ileso.

Próximo ao beiral da ponte haviam dois corpos estranhamente azulados, pareciam congelados, mas Harry sabia que não estavam, pois fumegavam como chama da lareira. Os olhos vidrados e inertes pareciam suplicar pela vida, mas nada, nem ninguém, os escutavam. O nariz e boca do bruxo estavam em um ângulo impossível e torto que davam ao dois, expressões de terror. Harry sabia quem eram os dois, dois Comensais astutos e leais a Voldemort, eram Avery e Nott, pai de Theodore, o insosso sonserino amigo de Draco. Snape os havia realmente amaldiçoado, Harry duvidou que aquilo não fosse magia negra. Não sobreviveram.

O único duelo que ainda era disputado era entre Percy, Rabicho, Lupin, Fred e Jorge Weasley. Os traidores da Ordem mostraram mais bravura e furor do que todos os Comensais juntos, não lutavam pela causa de Voldemort, mas por suas próprias, o medo comum. Jorge e Fred não pareciam acreditar na babaquice de Percy, mas não deixavam de duelar com a força que dispunham. McGonnagal estuporou Percy, mas o mesmo foi acordado por Bulstrode na fuga desenfreada pelas fendas escuras de Vauxhall. Rabicho brandia a varinha contra o antigo amigo maroto e sua mão prateada brilhava no escuro da noite silenciosa. Falar era difícil para todos.

Mas o último feitiço da noite foi extremamente barulhento. Num último ímpeto de fúria Rabicho lançou contra Lupin um raio negro avermelhado que fez um estrondo infernal e mortífero. Lupin ergueu a varinha e conjurou um escudo gigantesco de pêlos marrons e dentes afiados. As chamas negras consumiram a resistência do escudo, mas quando Lupin brandiu a varinha mais uma vez, seu escudo explodiu em mil pedacinhos e finalmente refletiu a maldição que atingiu Percy em cheio no rosto.

O mais ambicioso dos Weasley tentou um movimento com a varinha, mas não atingiu o êxito a tempo. Sufocado pelo poder das chamas, Percy vislumbrou seu fim chegar em câmera lenta. Ele se debateu desesperado, mas havia chamas em todo o seu corpo. Nada poderia impedir a cremação completa e dolorosa. Harry quis ajudar, mas não tinha mais forças, a varinha, na mão direita, fervendo. Lupin não podia parar o duelo com Rabicho que agora corria contra o antigo amigo de Escola. Percy olhou para os irmãos desesperado, clamando por uma ajuda à vida. Ele gritava e se debatia com força, não entendia por que eles ajudavam. Mas Harry entendeu, eles estavam em choque, as pernas arqueadas e os braços caídos os deixaram estáticos.

– PEEERCY! – era a voz desesperada da mãe. A Sra. Weasley surgiu do meio da multidão, a varinha erguida na direção do filho. Ela lançou jatos congelantes, jorros de água fresca e cubos e gelo foram disparado contra Percival. Mas as negras chamas eram mais fortes e resistentes que os feitiços domésticos de Molly Weasley. – MEU... – Percy desmoronou. O fogo obscuro consumiu-lhe as pernas e elas não mais sustentavam o peso de sua capa negra e pútrida. – NÃÃÃOO! – mas desta vez não foi à voz de Molly Prewett Weasley que gritou por justiça. Era a sétima filha Weasley, uma bruxa poderosa e amável, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Percy sempre a protegia dos irmãos mais velhos e ela sempre fora a que mais acreditava na reconciliação com Percy.

Mas não havia sido assim, a guerra que havia levado tantos outros, agora tomara Percival. Molly tropeçou nos corpos estuporados e ficou silenciosamente triste e imóvel, no chão. Ela soluçava e parecia não dali querer sair. Gina, a fortaleza que Harry salvara ainda naquela noite, veio arrastando os pés choramingando para junto da mãe. Ela agachou-se e abraçou as costas da mãe.

Rabicho, o traidor maldito que Harry um dia lhe salvara a vida permanecia a lançar maldições contra Lupin, o lobisomem que fora discriminado por toda sua vida e que finalmente parecia começar a trilhar um caminho mais justo. Os antigos marotos de Hogwarts travavam a batalha sangrenta e mortífera estipulada pelos desejos maléficos e individualistas de Lord Voldemort.

Rabicho corria na direção do antigo amigo de escola, a mão de prata apontada contra o coração de Lupin. Faltavam poucos centímetros para que a prata letal dos dedos grossos de Rabicho perfurassem o peito lupino de Remo. Então, como se Dumbledore estivesse ao seu lado, Harry escutou a voz do diretor em seu ouvido.

_Um laço contratual mágico._

Com as últimas gramas de oxigênio que ainda restavam em seus pulmões cansados e abatidos pelas longas horas de duelo e debate, Harry abriu a boca e gritou brandamente pela rua estranhamente parada.

_– PARE PEDRO PETTIGREW! EU O ORDENO!_ – e Harry sentiu um vento frio e gelado transcender-lhe o corpo ainda inerte no chão. Ele levantou o pescoço vagarosamente, a cabeça pendendo e viu a mão de Rabicho obrigar-se a voltar para trás. Salvara a vida de Lupin, e prezava por isso. Harry só pôde ver as algemas de Tonks enroscarem o pulso prata antes que desmaiasse no chão frio da ponte úmida.

Era um aposento relativamente amplo, haviam janelas quadradas a toda volta por onde ardentes raios de sol penetravam e transformavam a comum poeira do ar em grânulos brilhantes e sedutores. As paredes eram de pedra fria e lisa, eram muito limpas para serem as antigas pedras de Hogwarts. Velas suspensas iluminavam o salão. Harry estava deitado em uma cama macia de cabeceira de ferro branco com lençóis verdes claros com listras brancas. Havia um cheiro alcoólico no ar. O chão também de pedra possuía pequenos ladrilhos verde-medicina e uma cobra estava entalhada no centro dos mesmos. Harry estava deitado, um olho meio aberto e o outro totalmente fechado. Mas ao vislumbrar o entalhe serpentino do chão desesperou-se.

Harry deu um solavanco e escutou o barulho retinindo de frasquinhos e instrumentos de metal serem titubeados pela revolução na cama. Harry abriu os olhos e viu tudo embaçado, as janelas quadradas ainda brilhavam e Harry escutou uma voz fria dizer-lhe.

– Harry Potter... – Harry procurou sua varinha, mas o homem lhe respondeu. – Está guardada, não se preocupe. – Harry viu o homem entregar-lhe algo negro e ao tocar viu que eram seus óculos. Ele os calçou e finalmente tudo entrou em foco. Para sua surpresa, o homem era o amigo de Dumbledore, que Gina chamara de McLaggan.

– Onde estamos? – perguntou Harry confuso, a cabeça latejando enquanto algumas cenas da noite anterior invadiam-lhe a mente. Seu pé derretendo, a estação explodindo, Dumbledore sendo derrotado, o desaparecimento e a ira de Voldemort, a morte de Percy e por fim o resgate de Lupin. E ele ouviu o barulho assustador da varinha de Dumbledore cair no chão novamente. – Onde está Dumbledore? – O bruxo deu um sorriso amarelo, os cabelos desgrenhados e laranjas pareceram diminuir o volume pela periculosidade da pergunta. Ele aproximou-se da cama de Harry, a cabeça abaixada, os passos arrastados e a respiração alta.

– Harry... posso lhe chamar assim? – perguntou cuidadoso recostando-se na barra da cama de ferro branco. Harry confirmou com a cabeça, esperava pelo pior, seu cérebro lateja pela perda, mas ainda sentia um fio único e tênue de esperança. – Harry, bem começando pela sua primeira pergunta você está no Hospital St. Mungus. Você estava tão fraco pelas forças gastas na batalha que Madame Pomfrey recomendou que você viesse direto para cá. McGonnagal pediu que você ficasse em um quarto particular e isso lhe foi concedido.

– Mas eu estou bem! – afirmou Harry em falsete e sentiu a cicatriz arder e as costelas doerem.

– Bem você só ficará esta manhã, – explicou o bruxo – acharam melhor lhe dar uma Poção Revigorante. Todas suas imunidades estavam em baixa, mágicas ou não. – complementou brandamente, a voz grave enchendo o quarto de hospital. Harry fez que ia abrir a boca, mas antes mesmo que concretizasse sua ação, McLaggan o interrompeu. – Sobre Dumbledore. – O bruxo baixou os olhos e ficou por longos segundos a fitar as dobras de suas pesadas vestes de veludo carmim. Ele suspirou e ergueu o semblante preocupado. – Dumbledore não está bem. – Harry hesitou. Suas entranhas pareceram derreter e ele apenas sentia o batido rítmico do coração pulsante.

– Como assim? – perguntou desesperado, a voz pastosa.

– A maldição que Voldemort lançou em Alvo é conhecida como a Maldição do Cemitério. – McLaggan respirou – Voldemort a criou; e somente usa àqueles que deseja ver definharam perante a morte.

– Definhar perante a morte? – o cérebro de Harry esforçava-se para entender – Dumbledore vai morrer?

– Os curandeiros estão tentando todos os métodos possíveis e impossíveis, para salvá-lo. – McLaggan olhou para Harry, os olhos rubros do leão o encararam clamando pela coragem – Eles infelizmente acham, porém que Dumbledore não resistirá mais do que um dia.

Harry sentiu a boca secar. Os olhos queriam chorar, mas não havia vida em seu rosto. Acima de qualquer coisa, Dumbledore era o pai que perdera, acima de Sirius, Dumbledore sempre esteve ao seu lado, sempre o protegeu, sempre o assegurou a felicidade e agora terminaria assim? Perante a morte? Não era possível que a vida de Harry pudesse ser tão desgraçada e predestinada às perdas constantes de amigos e parentes. O pobre garoto de dezesseis anos não acreditava que os profundos e sábios olhos azuis não poderiam mais lhe aconselhar diante de horas difíceis. Em meio a tantos pensamentos tristes e alucinações melancólicas a voz de McLaggan foi ouvida.

– Harry! – chamou-o á atenção – Lembre-se do que ele mesmo dizia, as pessoas que realmente amamos nunca se vão para sempre.

– Quero vê-lo. – pediu Harry, já se levantando da cama.

– Você não pode.

– Quem vai me impedir? – perguntou Harry já de pé encarando o bruxo.

– Por favor, você vai vê-lo. – disse com a voz branda – Você precisa escutar.

Harry olhou desconfiado e duvidoso, quando deu o primeiro passo no chão frio sentiu o pé queimado na noite anterior latejar. Harry apoiou-se na cama e voltou a sentar, encarou o bruxo com a pressa das formigas no verão.

– O que realmente importa, é que neste instante você me conheça. Quem eu sou, por ajudo Dumbledore e porque jamais o ajudei até então. – O bruxo tinha no olhar o furor da lembrança de reminiscências passadas. – Meu nome é Patrick McLaggan. Sou um bruxo velho e amigo de Dumbledore, na verdade, mais do que imagina. Conheci Alvo ainda em Hogwarts. Ele lecionou-me Transfiguração e era um excelente professor, aprendi mais com ele que qualquer outro bruxo na vida. Por sorte, ou azar não sei dizer, não fui da época de Tom Riddle, mas conheci as lendas que envolviam a Câmara Secreta. Remontavam aos antigos quatro fundadores de Hogwarts, Helga, Rowena, Godric e Salazar. O último havia construído um refugio em Hogwarts, sem conhecimento dos demais, fora infelizmente algo que ninguém acreditava possível.

– Sim. – disse Harry – E o que eles tem à ver com você?

– Muita coisa Harry. – McLaggan tirou de dentro das vestes um pesado brocho de ouro e rubi, havia um belo "G" entalhado no meio com diversos floreios finos e delicados, um brasão de família. – Olhe isto. – disse mostrando o broche – Fora de meu pai.

– Por que o brasão dos McLaggan possui um "G"?

– Por que os McLaggan não existem. Este nome é uma fantasia arbitrária adotada por meus mais antigos tataravôs. Cansaram-se da incômoda vida de "conhecidos", digamos assim.

– E quem eram os seus avós? – perguntou Harry analisando o brioche e reconhecendo-o de algum lugar muito familiar.

– Amigos dos seus. – afirmou Patrick de forma repentina. Harry ergueu a cabeça do broche para o homem.

– Meus avós? – perguntou Harry descrente.

– Sim, Harry. – afirmou – Na verdade, seus tataravôs. Eles trocaram de casa, vilarejo e vida. Os Potter sempre foram extremamente dignos e acolhedores. Quando meu mais antigo ancestral cansou-se de viver se escondendo, abandonou Godric' Hollow. Foram os seus avós que ocuparam o vilarejo como um favor aos amigos Gryffindor.

Harry engasgou com a própria saliva.

– _Gryffindor_? Você é descendente de Godric Gryffindor? – perguntou Harry pasmo – O fundador de Grifinória e Hogwarts?

O bruxo confirmou com a cabeça.

– Sim Harry. Sou descendente de Gryffindor, minha família se escondeu por séculos nos campos trouxas e nas cidades pacatas e sem magia, não agüentaram a pressão. – afirmou convicto e apontando para si mesmo completou – E nós, os filhos, mesmo sem conhecer esta pressão mantivemos a tradição e escondemos nossos poderes para não chamar atenção da comunidade bruxa. Mesmo o ministério desconhece nossa existência, pelo menos até eu nascer.

– Por que até você?

– Porque eu fui o primeiro filho de Gryffindor a freqüentar Hogwarts. De alguma forma, que mais tarde acabei por descobrir a carta convite de Hogwarts chegou à fazenda de meus pais. Eles ficaram extremamente alarmados e tentaram me impedir de ler a carta, mas por fim decidiram me contar toda a história da minha família.

– E você foi, não é mesmo?

– Sim, sim... Eu fui a Hogwarts e, o Chapéu Seletor reconheceu seu dono imediatamente assim que cheguei em Hogwarts. Mas, por minha vontade, ele permaneceu quieto quanto minha identidade na noite de Seleção. – McLaggan olhou para o horizonte além da moldura quadrada das janelas e ficou estático por alguns minutos, ainda falando. – Cresci feliz em Hogwarts, havia encontrado minha verdadeira casa, a fazenda nunca havia me satisfeito. Foram os melhores sete anos de minha vida, lá conheci Dumbledore, que alguns anos após minha saída tornou-se diretor.

Houve um estalido eco e agudo e a porta do quarto abriu-se. Um bruxo, com longas vestes brancas, procurou na sala com os olhos e por fim parou em Harry.

– Sr. Potter? –disse o bruxo de feições brutas – Acho que você já pode visitar o Sr. Dumbledore.

– Ele está indo. – respondeu McLaggan pelo garoto. – Então é isso Harry. Dumbledore me prometeu lhe contar sobre isso, quando ele não o pudesse fazer, ele já sentia que sua missão estava terminando. – Harry levantou ainda confuso da cama e correu até a porta e saiu à procura de Dumbledore.


End file.
